Heroes and Legends
by Tourvelix
Summary: (READ SUMMONING MAGIC FIRST) Sequel: With Malzahar defeated, both Runeterra and the Earth were saved. But after a strange dream, a little girl gets sent into this magic world and it is the Summoner's task to bring her back, by going into a world they never stepped in before. (Featuring lots of champions!)
1. Ch 1: A frightening dream

(? – ? – ?)

Darkness, if there was a word that could describe what her eyes were seeing, it was that one. When the girl tried to look at her hands or even at anything from her, the lack of light in that place wasn't allowing her to do it.

She opened her mouth but no words came out, the feeling of not being able to communicate to anyone else was horrible, especially when this girl felt that there was something else in that darkness, but that _thing_ was not visible and even if she tried to focus her eyes on a single spot, there was nothing to look at.

¨I am happy that you stumbled in this place once again¨ A voice echoed in the dark, a male one and it seemed to be of an old person, each word he said had a cold and painful tone which pierced into the girl's head, hurting her even more.

She tried to scream but all of her efforts were in vain since the only sound in that place was just that voice and covering her ears was not an option since she couldn't feel her entire body.

¨All this time… you were ignoring the inevitable… sooner or later we were going to meet, and there was nothing you could do to avoid it…¨ Each letter, each word, embedded in her head like fire. The pain started to get bigger, and slight signs of migraine started to appear.

In the darkness, there was a dark purple glow coming from behind her, it was the source of that voice. She tried to turn her head but the pain didn't allow her, instead that glow was moving to her right.

¨You feel it too, don't you?¨ The glow was getting brighter on the right, her eyes were still focused on the front but she somehow knew that the presence was observing her ¨All your pain… all… your suffering, shall disappear when you come back. They took you away from me, from the Promised Land, the future you deserved…¨

Once it moved, her eyes saw the source of the glowing. It was not a person, instead it was an orb and even if it didn't have any facial expressions, she felt some imaginary eyes locked onto hers.

¨I cannot reach you from where I am, but sooner or later, the calling to your true destiny shall appear, and when that comes… follow it, as it will explain all of your questions¨ The girl was able to mitigate some of the pain, but each word was hurting even less, the damage it caused to her head started to disappear and so did her migraine.

¨I know you can do it… after all… I created you, my child…¨

That last word inflicted pain into the girl once again, her heart started to beat at a faster pace and the feeling of a burning sensation in her whole body was killing her. She opened her mouth but this time there wasn't any silence, instead, the sound of pain and agony came out from her as she screamed a single word:

¨NO!¨

* * *

(October 5th 2015 – 8:35 PM – Claire's House, New York, Earth)

The scream of agony and a loud thud could be heard in the house; this attracted the attention of the older girl that was at her left, sitting in a chair playing the famous game League of Legends. She turned at her side and noticed the little one on the ground, almost immediately she stood up and kneeled at her side, inspecting if the fall actually did any damage to her.

The fallen girl's vision was clouded, the light in the ceiling caused her to have blurry vision but it took only a few seconds for her eyes to get used to the light in the bedroom. Her ears were buzzing but she saw that the other girl in the bedroom was moving her lips, but even if she tried read them she couldn't translate what she said.

Once her ears and vision returned back to normal the first thing the little girl was able to hear came from the laptop on top of the desktop.

 _¨Claire, my god you can't go AFK in the middle of a teamfight, you are the only one fed for god's sake!¨_ That voice was from Matt, a blond whose only role he played was marksman, in that match he summoned Caitlyn, his favorite Champion, but there was more behind than just being a favorite.

The person who got shouted at was Claire, the big sister in this house while the girl on the ground was her little sister, Liz. Unlike the small one, Claire is a veteran player in League and fancies playing assassins, in this case she was using the Sinister Blade, Katarina.

On the other hand, Liz was introduced into the game and played just a few matches, just like everyone else, she had a hard time trying to recognize each character, spell, item and her surroundings in the middle of a match, but after some lessons from her sister, the little one managed to understand the very basics.

Claire didn't change a lot since she came back from Runeterra, she still had her characteristic long brown hair, Liz was almost the same, she tried to match her sister's hairstyle and decided to keep it long as well, but the only thing that was different between the two of them was that the little girl had black hair.

Once the two sisters stood up from the ground, they saw that the screen of the laptop showed a red sign in the middle with the word DEFEAT.

¨Sorry guys, but my sister fell to the ground, thought she was injured, but hopefully it was nothing to be afraid of¨ She spoke to the microphone near her headset and put them back on, leaving one ear free in case Liz wanted to speak to her.

 _¨Hey it's alright, at least it was a normal game. But remind me not to play a ranked game with you if she keeps falling¨_ That was the voice of Nick, a black haired boy who played as Jax in that match, although his preferred role was support, but a random player decided to take that role before.

 _¨Why she should play with you? You end up feeding ranked we duo, the only thing she should worry about is not having her score ruined by your lack of hands!¨_ That last voice was from Marie, another blonde who used to play Thresh most of the time but after a few changes she decided to play with Elise, since she became one of the dominant junglers in the meta.

¨Claire... I had that dream again¨ The little girl whispered, but even with all of the talking from the people on the computer, she (and everyone else) heard what Liz said.

The brown haired was worried as she removed the headset and unplugged it from the laptop, probably so the other people were able to hear what she had to say ¨Liz, what happened this time?¨ Claire said with a smile on her face, she didn't wanted to worry the little girl but deep inside her she knew that hiding everything wasn't good for her.

¨I… I don't know, everything I saw was completely dark, but then a purple ball appeared and talked to me. It said something like… I should go back to the Promised Land… what does that mean?!¨ She closed her eyes and covered her face using her hands.

Claire tried to console her sister but when the little one raised her head; her red teary eyes showed that she was sad and scared. The brown haired got closer and embraced Liz, trying to clean the tears off her face ¨It's ok, it was only a dream. The only Promised Land is the one with the people that love you¨ The brown haired muttered and dropped a kiss on the forehead of her sister ¨Now Liz, time to go back to bed. Tomorrow is your birthday and you have a present waiting for you¨ She winked.

After hearing the word present all of the sadness and the fear disappeared and immediately got replaced by happiness and anxiety ¨A present? Where where where?¨ She started to jump like a rabbit and there was no way to stop her.

¨Hush, tomorrow will be a new day. A day where you'll be 10¨ Claire tapped the little one's shoulder and guided her to the bedroom.

Once in Liz's bedroom, the little one jumped into her bed and covered her entire body with the sheets but the big sister just couldn't resist but to chuckle ¨Sis… do you think…¨ The black haired seemed to be afraid of speaking, but she removed the covers that blocked her head and saw that Claire was looking at her ¨Do you think aunt Kat will come for my birthday?¨

The big sister was unsure how to answer that, it's been months since she and Katarina talked, and by the looks of it there was no way to create a portal that could make them go back and forth between Runeterra and the Earth ¨I'm pretty sure she received the message, there is no way she would forget the birthday of a person like you¨ She smiled and grabbed one of Liz's cheeks and pulled them, but the little one did not enjoy it.

¨Thanks Claire, it would make me happy if we saw Kat again, I miss her…¨ She closed her eyes and yawned, waiting to be taken back to the dream land.

¨Yeah… I miss her too¨ She remembered those good times Liz and her spent with the noxian assassin.

Claire turned off the lights in the bedroom and closed the door as she headed back to her own room, where the voices of the other people in the laptop were talking about something. She didn't wanted to wake her sister and in order to do so, she closed the door to the bedroom and locked it.

 _¨Claire you there?¨_ Nick spoke while Claire was sitting in her chair, plugging the headset once again.

¨Yeah, all of you heard that?¨ The affirmative sounds from the other kids caused the brown haired to sigh ¨I'm worried¨

 _¨There's nothing to worry about. Besides, if Malzahar were to be back, he would've made a lot of fuss already, wouldn't he?¨_ Marie tried to give some insight, but she was just as clueless as the rest.

 _¨When did you say this started?¨_ The blond's voice was sort of muffled, probably because he was drinking something.

¨A week after we came back from Runeterra. She had this exact dream, but every time we spoke about it, she couldn't remember anything from it¨ Claire looked at the ground where Liz fell.

 _¨And… does she remember anything from her… absence?¨_ The black haired's voice coming from the computer attracted Claire's attention towards the screen.

¨Not really. Every month I ask her if she remembers something, but she doesn't have any idea that she got kidnapped or even sent to the Void¨

¨ _Whatever the case, keep an eye on her. If something happens we'll be there in no time¨_ Marie said as she left the call.

 _¨Yeah, you can count with us. Just don't act without thinking, ok?¨_ Those were Nick's last words as he ended the call.

Now, there was complete silence in Claire's house, there was nothing else to do but to get some rest. Liz's birthday was the next day and she needed to prepare a good party for her, without further ado she turned off her laptop and placed it near her university books, she stood up and turned off the lights at her bedroom and closed the curtain that led to the backyard.

Without anyone looking, Claire removed all of her clothes and placed them over the chair she sat on before, with only her undergarments she climbed into the bed and pulled the covers up to her head, she closed her eyes without trying to think about Liz's dream ¨Tomorrow is going to be a new day…¨

…

Some hours later in the night, the little sister had a hard time trying to sleep, she opened her eyes and noticed that everything in the house was turned off, and Claire was probably in a deep sleep. Even if she closed her eyes, there wasn't any way for her to get asleep, and the best idea she had was to climb out of the bed and head towards the kitchen. The darkness in the house reminded her of that strange dream she had, but this time she knew where she was.

The little sister grabbed a bottle of water and an empty glass from the kitchen's sink and poured the content from the bottle inside of the translucent container. She remained frozen for a few seconds, thinking about that weird dream while drinking from the now empty glass.

When she walked back to her bedroom, something caught her attention; she turned her head at the living room and saw that something was looking at her, it was small and the moon light allowed her to see that it was not a human, it was smaller, much like a pet. She took a few steps towards her new discovery but this thing didn't seemed to be afraid of the little girl, instead it came out of its hideout, revealing what it was.

Her eyes couldn't believe what she saw, a purple animal with four legs and complex that resembled to an ant, but no antenna. On the front, three orange glowing eyes were looking at her, the creature was walking in circles around her, inspecting every inch of her body, the thing was faster than her so there was no way Liz was able to follow up the monster's pace.

¨Wait, are you…¨ The creature looked at the little girl with confusion ¨are you my birthday present?!¨ She whispered while trying to give the purple monster a hug, but as soon as she got closer, the creature ran away on its four legs and went through the glass door to the backyard, much like a ghost ¨W-where are you going?¨ Liz stood and started to ran the `present´ from behind, since she wasn't a ghost or had any super natural power that allowed her to go through solid objects, she had to open the door to the back.

The climate outside wasn't too bad, it wasn't too hot and her shorts and t-shirt served just fine outside, she was only wearing slippers so the grass wouldn't touch her feet.

She tried to keep track of the creature up to the point she found that it was hiding on the other end. ¨There you are, let's go back inside, Claire must not know that I opened my birthday present one day before!¨

Liz walked a few steps back into the house, but all she was doing was moving in the same spot, when the black haired looked at the ground and noticed that she was surrounded by a dark purple circle. The exterior of the circle got filled with runes that were glowing one at a time.

¨Claire...¨ She whispered while holding the creature closer to her body.

The circle was glowing even more and so did the runes up to the point that everything around her was getting darker, just like in her dream.

¨Claire!¨ Even if she tried to speak louder the zone nullified any type of sound from the inside. Liz held the Voidling in her arms under a tighter grip, she couldn't move, her legs weren't responding and so the rest of her body was slowly getting numb.

 **¨CLAIRE!¨** Her panic scream came out of that zone, startling the brown haired girl inside of the house.

¨Liz?!¨ The big sister climbed out of the bed after she heard that cry for help, the first place she went was to the little one's bedroom ¨Liz? You ok?¨ She ran towards the bed there was no one inside, the window was closed and the curtain was down so there was no way she could've jumped out of the window.

The next room she checked was the living room and most precisely the main entrance, she tried to open it but it was shut tight ¨Where did she go?¨ She felt a cold wind hit her body, her head turned to the right and noticed the door to the backyard opened.

She ran to the back but saw nothing out of particular, her feet were touching the grass but suddenly the ground felt different, it was not delicate and humid, instead it was like sand. Claire kneeled and touched the ground she was in. By grabbing a few pieces of this strange component, she could easily deduct what it was.

¨(Ash? But I can't smell anything odd nearby)¨ She stood up once again, clueless of where her sister was.

Behind her, a bright light appeared, she didn't pay any attention to it since she was focused onto the ground and all of the ash markings that were engraved in the burnt grass. This light was transforming, it grew arms and then legs, turning into a full human form, the blue color still remained, much like a ghost.

¨Claire¨ An echoing masculine voice startled the brown haired, she slowly turned and saw who was behind her.

¨R-ralzith?¨ She stared at the ghostly figure dumbfounded.

Ralzith was an Ionian Summoner who used to serve Malzahar in the past, after failing so many times and being left to die by his former leader, this black haired decided to join forces with Claire and her friends to stop the Overlord from taking over Runeterra and the Earth.

However he looked different, he still wore the robe from the Institute but his face changed, unlike the green eyes he used to have, this time they were red, but it was not just a change of color from the irises, it was more of an infection. Half of his face also had some severe scars, as if he got burned.

Claire, after looking at his scarred face noticed that the only clothes she was wearing were her undergarments. So with both arms she tried to cover whatever she could of her body, her cheeks were red but it was not time to be embarrassed in front of a ghostly figure ¨W-what are you doing here?¨

¨What? I thought you already noticed, your sister is missing¨

¨Yeah I know. But why do you have to appear out of nowhere?¨ Claire was trying to cover her body, not only from the eyes of the Summoner but also from the cold of the night.

¨I suppose I must tell you¨ He cleared his throat, even that sound made an echo ¨Liz is in Runeterra once again¨

But how? That was the only question Claire had at that moment, if Malzahar was trapped inside of the crystal there was no way he could just leave, kidnap Liz once again and return to his magical prison.

¨How did you know? Where is she?¨ She tried to grab the ghost Summoner, but when she tried to place her hands on his shoulders, they went through.

¨I don't know her exact location, but I DO know she is in Runeterra¨ Claire wanted to ask how but that got answered immediately ¨I've been in touch with the Void essence in the past, I can sense Void energy all around the continent and I felt a new presence in the world, we both know that the only people who've been in touch with the Void, are Malzahar, Kassadin, the Voidborns, me and your sister¨

¨You gotta save her. We can't go to Runeterra from here!¨ She shouted, but Ralzith apparently had a plan.

¨I already have that covered¨ He rubbed his hands, almost as if he was preparing some kind of spell ¨In my free time I've been studying a lot about trans-world teleportation, and I discovered that there is a way for me to teleport you back to Runeterra, without me being in your world¨

¨Is that possible?¨ She frowned ¨Fine, let me get prepared and I'll go ASAP¨

¨Wait wait, the spell needs some time to prepare, and I will not take only you to rescue your sister¨ He shook his head and scratched his shaved chin.

¨So…¨ She looked at him with confusion, although she already had an idea what his next words were going to be.

¨So, we need all of you. Runeterra calls for the legendary Summoners, and you are going to answer!¨ He said with emotion while raising his hand in victory ¨Bring everyone if possible, if Liz is in danger, then she will need people who must be trusted¨ Ralzith's ghostly figure turned, his back facing the brown haired ¨We will talk once again in an hour, in this same spot. Like I said, bring everyone¨

With those orders, the ghost disappeared, leaving Claire alone, once again in the darkness. She rushed towards her house and turned on the lights in her bedroom, the first thing she looked for was her cellphone which was being charged by the wall near the bed. Once turned on the first person who she found on the contact list was Nick.

After a few seconds of beeping the black haired answered the call with a sleepy grunt ¨Nick, I need you, I need all of you¨

 _¨Ugh, Claire it's almost midnight, what do you want?¨_

¨It's Liz, she's missing once again. And she is in Runeterra¨ This comment apparently made the guy on the other side of the line get awake all of the sudden.

 _¨Wait, how… how did you know?¨_

¨Ralzith told me, he appeared in my backyard and told me that she appeared in his world but he doesn't know an exact location just yet. Right now he is preparing a spell to take us to Valoran¨

 _¨Alright, what do you want me to do?¨_

¨Call everyone and tell them to come here. If we have to do a rescue mission, the best we can do is to bring the ones we trust¨ She was already dressing with the clothes she wore before going to sleep. Just a simple jacket that had the Noxus emblem on the right shoulder and a pair of loose gym trousers, if she were to save someone it was the best to bring some comfortable clothes.

 _¨On it, we'll be there in no time¨_ Nick ended the call, creating that silent ambience once again.

¨We're coming Liz. Stay strong¨

* * *

 **And here we are once again, with our favorite Summoners on a new quest to bring back the little girl to her world.**

 **In case you don't know me or haven't heard anything about my stories, let me give you a brief presentation: My name is Tourvelix and I create gaming-related fanfics. After reading many of them in which OCs interact with Champions, i got some inspiration to create a story that I thought it wouldn't be sucessful but in the end I ended up gaining some fans!**

 **Heroes and Legends is the sequel to Summoning Magic so in case you haven't read it yet, my biggest recommendation would be to do it so you can have a basic idea on how the story went. You can also read another fanfic which is still in development known as Meeting the Winter's Wrath which is a spin off from Summoning Magic (people who read this story may identify some stuff from the original one)**

 **With this introduction already done I wanna explain some points so you guys don't get too confused ok? Here we go:**

 **1) Meeting the Winter's Wrath is my top priority fanfic right now, so it won't be weird if you see more chapters of that story rather than this one. Once I finish that one, Heroes and Legends will be on top of that list and receive more regular updates.**

 **2) The story will have dedicated chapters, meaning that one chapter will be focused on Liz, another one on Claire, a third on on Nick and so on. There will be a point where one of the group will meet with another one but I can hardly see talking about Claire and then switching back to Liz in the same chapter.**

 **3) After all of the reviews, PMs and comments I received through my two stories, I will add more character development and try to be of a more in-depth writer when talking about actions and surroundings (Take in mind that english is not my native tongue, yet I've been studying/speaking it for more than 10 years, but sometimes I have to use google translate to help me find the right word) This will also mean that in some chapters the plot will be stalled or will advance slowly.**

 **4) Just like I did in the other two stories, there will be LOTS of champions, so I hope everyone gets happy if they see their favorite champion on the scene.**

 **5) There will be a lot of references about my other stories as well as video games (In fact, I already mentioned some in this very chapter)**

 **6) There WILL be lemons. For God's sakes, back in Summoning Magic I found it too cheesy to write a lemon and everytime I was going to start it something happened (Something something second passive) so this time I promise, AND I MEAN IT, there will be lemons (Please God of Lemons, let me write something that is worth of pleasing you and the readers)**

 **7) My actual schedule is 2 chapters per week, one on monday and the second one on thursday, unless something else happens and my schedule gets F-up, I will release those chapters on those days**

 **7.1) This is Monday's chapter (released on Sunday, I KNOW) so ¨Meeting the Winter's Wrath¨ readers, you'll have to wait 'till thursday for your new dose.**

 **With all of those points hopefully explained properly I bid you farewell. A new story will begin and I hope you'll enjoy it, also don't forget to follow/favorite, send PMs, reviews, hate-mail, anything! I'll be glad to read them and answer each one.**

 **This is it, a new story, a new beginning, but the author is still the same. This was Tourvelix and I say to you...**

 **See you in the next chapter ;)**


	2. Ch 2: New friends, new enviroment

(October 5th 2015 – 11:10 PM – Shurima Desert, Runeterra)

The little girl felt tired, she opened her eyes and saw the clear sky of the night filled with stars. Liz felt the presence of someone else beside her and when she lowered her head, there was more than one person.

As she looked around, the black haired noticed that she was no longer in her backyard, the grass was replaced by sand and where her house was supposed to be, there was even more sand, the suburbs she was in changed into a whole desert.

¨Child, can you hear me?¨ The man beside Liz startled her, this old person still had a few black strands of hair but most of it was already black. He was wearing a brown shirt and pants that matched the same color; apparently it was some sort of outfit. The tanned tone in his skin showed that he used to be under the sun a lot of time, considering wandering merchants use to live out in the open.

The little girl was unable to speak, she was afraid but there were no tears coming from her eyes. Liz turned at the left and saw more people a few steps away from the old man and her, two little kids, a boy and a girl with both white hair, in front of them another boy but unlike the children he looked more like a teenager. Liz focused her eyes on this teen who was aiming at her with a strange bow that was summoned from his glove, the blond hair was covering his eyes due to the small gusts of wind.

¨Girl, are you with us?¨ The old man was snapping his fingers as he attracted the attention of the black haired girl once again. She was still mute and the only answer he received was a fast nodding ¨Good, for a second I though your head got hit during that fall¨

Liz looked at the sky; she still couldn't understand what was going on, the old man snapped his fingers again, startling the little girl.

¨Do you have a name?¨

¨L-l-liz, sir¨ She stuttered, her eyes looking at the old man, then back at the group of kids behind him.

¨Sir? Well, I never expected a person from the sky to have such manners!¨ He chuckled and tried to stand up but his legs gave in ¨Merc, come here, I need your help¨ He waved his hand and the boy with the white hair walked at him, in his hands he was carrying a wooden stick as a club, but the true function it had was to give the old man some assistance while walking.

The boy looked at Liz with curiosity; he raised one of his fingers and moved it closely to the girl's cheek. ¨Are you… real?¨

¨Oh, she is real¨ The blond from behind lowered his glove and the magical bow that appeared on top of it disappeared. The late teenager walked at the side of the old man and Merc and extended his hand at the outsider ¨My name is Ezreal, nice to meet you… uh…¨

¨Liz… my name is Liz¨ This time the girl used the explorer's hand to stand up.

¨Did you say Liz?¨ The white haired girl rushed at the group with her eyes widened ¨Are you THAT Liz, the one from the story my uncle told me?¨

¨Now now Rhea, just because this girl has the same name as the one in the story, it does not mean anything. All we know is that this could be pure coincidence¨ The old man tapped Rhea's head and ruffling some of her snowy hair.

¨But we need to ask her!¨ The emotion from the girl was very noticeable but Liz was not too eager to answer as she rested her head on her right hand.

¨I just wanna go home… my sister will kill me if she discovers I'm gone before my birthday¨

¨Your… birthday?¨ Ezreal asked as he looked into one of his back pockets, the first thing he took from them was a metallic wrapper, when the blond opened it he grabbed a brown tablet and gave it to Liz ¨I know it's not a nice birthday gift, but it's all I have now. It's chocolate, one of our newest inventions at Piltover¨

At first the outsider was scared, even if it looked like a normal piece of chocolate this wasn't her world and the rules of `don't accept anything from strangers´ was still applying. But there was no other option, the stomach of the little girl growled and without any clue of where she was, she decided to take the sweet tablet and take a bite out of it.

¨This… this is delicious!¨ Her fears seemed to go and were replaced by satisfaction and happiness.

¨Ez, do you have more for us?¨ Merc looked at the explorer, hoping to receive some of that chocolate but he shook his head as he emptied the pocket from where he pulled out the metallic wrapper.

Liz did not ignore this as she looked at the brown tablet, there were still some teeth carvings in it but the black haired decided to split the chocolate into two and gave the two pieces to Merc and Rhea. Even if they met some minutes ago, this friendship was already going in the right path for them.

This happy moment was interrupted by a light in the sky ¨What is that?¨ Liz asked as she pointed at the sky.

¨I… don't know, but it looks similar to the star you fell from. Maybe another one like you?¨ The uncle smiled and looked at the sky, seeing another star fall to the continent was not new for him, but the fact that it was not a single star but four that were falling in different directions was surprising for him ¨Well, you know how this is, if you saw one, maybe it will grant you a wish!¨

Liz tried to think her wish, this was new for her and even if she was already fed with chocolate the place she was in was already different, she was still a child and without any parents to protect her she needed only one person that could be trusted.

¨I wish… I wish that my sister was here, with me¨ She looked at the old man who tapped her shoulder.

Once the stars disappeared into the different locations, nothing happened, unlike her landing all of the stars didn't make any fuzz so it meant that none was even remotely close.

¨Well, wherever it fell, someone must have been lucky, right? But don't be sad, you will find your sister¨ He smiled and started to walk in the direction of a light with the help of the wooden stick as a crutch. Liz looked in that direction and saw a huge caravan where there were a lot of people talking ¨You must be tired by now, come with us, the best I can offer is some food, water and a place to sleep¨

¨And you can play with us!¨ Rhea said as she grabbed Liz's arm and started to drag her towards the camp with Merc following from behind

With the two siblings already running alongside Liz, both Ezreal and the old man were left alone behind, giving them some time to talk.

¨Do you think this… Liz, is the same one as your story, old man?¨ Ezreal looked at him, he was worried because he also heard about the story of the girl that got kidnapped by the Void.

¨I do not want to jump into conclusions just yet. Maybe she is, maybe she is not, but I understand your concern. I will be taking care of, don't worry¨

…

The little girl woke up once again; the darkened sky was now replaced by a white canvas that was protecting the interior of the caravan from the sun. The outsider stood up and saw at her right the two white haired children still asleep, on the other hand the old man was on the front controlling the camels that were moving the caravan, at his side the blond was whispering to him, probably because he didn't wanted to wake any of the children up.

Liz crawled to the front, trying not to step on Merc or Rhea. The first person to notice someone getting closer was Ezreal who smiled at her ¨Hey Liz, had a good sleep?¨

¨Yeah…¨ Liz's hands went into her ears, trying to wipe them so she could see properly ¨Sorry if I never asked but… I don't know your name mister¨ She poked at the old man's shoulder who turned his head after he got called.

¨I am sorry, with your sudden landing and all those starts from yesterday, I guess I might have forgotten¨ The gray haired man gave the reins to the blond who was still listening to the conversation, even if he wasn't looking at the two of them ¨You probably guessed that both Merc and Rhea are my nephews, that turns me into their uncle¨ He chuckled ¨You can either call me like that, uncle, or use my actual name: Tolgen¨

That was a weird name, it was not a common name on the Earth and it just generated even more confusion to the outsider.

¨Now that we are rested, you must be full of questions, and we still have some time before we can rest¨ Tolgen looked back to the front and to the rest of the caravans who were moving in an almost perfect straight line ¨So go ahead, ask whatever is in your mind little girl!¨

Liz was indeed confused with everything around her, and there were a lot of questions that needed answers for her but the best way was to start from the very beginning.

¨What… where are we?¨

¨Right now? Shurima desert, we are south of the great barrier that divides Valoran, the continent, into north and south. The world we are in is called Runeterra, a place where Summoners, Champions like Ezreal, monsters and even normal people like me Rhea and Merc live. Our destination is Demacia; a city-state ruled by King Jarvan. It is a nice place during summer¨ The old man's explanation was hard to digest. The little girl was no longer in her world but this one didn't look so different, yet when Tolgen said monsters she could imagine things similar to the creature that appeared in her house.

¨Wait, Champions?¨ She turned at Ezreal ¨What did you won?¨

The blond chuckled ¨I am not THAT type of Champion¨ He gave the reins back to Tolgen who turned back to the front while the explorer did the opposite and faced the little girl ¨Being a Champion means to represent your city-state and fight whenever you are summoned. And since it is also related, Summoners are the people who use us as their `tools´ in the different Fields of Justice¨

¨But… fighting is bad…¨

The piltovian ruffled the girl's hair and gave her a tender smile ¨I know, but think about this, nobody gets hurt in the process, so no one is on the losing end!¨

The camels stopped and so did the other caravans, creating an area for camping; the sun was shining right above their heads indicating that it was already noon.

The uncle walked to the inside of the caravan and woke up the two kids, while Ezreal just climbed out, Liz did the same and followed the prodigal explorer from behind ¨Where you going?¨

¨I'm doing my own exploration now. I discovered that there is an artifact beneath these sands and the entrance to where is located can be found almost nearby¨ Ezreal searched into one of the pockets from his jacket and pulled a sheet of paper with many drawings in it, probably a map with all of the details of the place he was going.

¨Can I go with you?¨ Liz looked at the Champion with puppy eyes, but he only shook his head in response.

¨I'm afraid I can't let you come, it is a dangerous place and a little girl like you shouldn't stay there¨ He smiled and lowered his goggles¨

¨I'm not a little girl, I am ten!¨ Liz pouted and crossed her arms, from behind the black haired felt someone tapping her shoulder, as she turned the two white hired kids were smiling at her.

¨Hey… Liz, uncle said that food will be ready soon, so while we wait, do you want to play some hide and seek?¨ Rhea was trying to befriend the outsider, at least if Liz couldn't follow the explorer then a child's game would have to fill that empty space until lunch was ready.

Without saying anything the black haired nodded and the two kids jumped in victory ¨Well, here are the rules: You girls will hide while I'll count to thirty. Simple!¨ Merc walked to one of the caravans and covered his eyes, the girls on the back couldn't see any place to hide so instead they decided to run towards the nearby dune and hide there.

From far away, Liz and Rhea saw that the male sibling finished counting and was already inspecting every caravan but even if he had no luck he kept searching the camp.

¨Sooooo, you are from another world, aren't you?¨ Rhea asked while turning her head at Liz, the latter was still focused on the boy that was trying to find the two girls.

¨Yeah, my world is called Earth, but it is not different from yours. We have deserts too!¨ Liz answered cheerfully. She decided to slide down the dune on the opposite side, so Merc wouldn't seem them coming back to the camp ¨But we don't have Champions just like here, ours are very different¨

The white haired girl followed Liz down the hill and they decided to walk away from the camp at a slow pace. From behind the two of them they heard some movement, it was not from someone but from something, when the outsider turned she saw the same purple creature that appeared in her house.

¨My gift!¨ Liz rushed at the voidling and grabbed it, giving him a hug, the three yellow eyes were peering into hers.

¨What is that?¨ Rhea asked, she was about to poke the creature's face but this one answered almost biting her finger off.

¨It's a… it's my pet! My sister bought it for my birthday, and for some reason he is now with me!¨ Liz scratched the top of the head, unlike the white haired the voidling didn't seem to be aggressive towards the outsider.

The girl decided to leave her pet on the sand and as soon as the creature touched the ground he started to move in a certain direction away from the camp, without hesitating Liz decided to follow her pet but Rhea stopped the black haired in her tracks by grabbing her arm.

¨Liz, we can't go too far, uncle will get angry if he discovers we went too far away from the camp!¨

¨It's my pet, it's the only thing I have from my world!¨ The black haired ran away and got released from Rhea's grip, without anything else to do, the sibling followed Liz from behind trying to knock some sense into her.

After a minute of running, the two girls found that the voidling stopped right in front of some sort of ruins, on the far end there was an entrance that led downstairs, the creature noticed that the girls were almost close to him so he resumed and entered into the dark place.

Liz and Rhea stood in front of this entrance, none of them wanted to enter since the inside was too dark and there were no torches or light sources.

¨I-I think we go back, your pet will come back to you¨ Rhea muttered, hiding behind the black haired but this one did not hesitated and stepped forward, trying not to fall on her way down to the ruins ¨Wait, where are you going?¨

¨I can't lose my pet! Claire would be pissed if I lost it, especially on my birthday!¨ With those words Liz stepped further into the dark and mysterious place, the white haired didn't wanted to lose a friend she recently met and followed the outsider from a safe distance.

Once inside of the ruins, there were a few torches already lit and their only path was a long hallway that extended into eternity, they kept walking up to the point they found something odd in the wall, a shining stone which color resembled to gold but it was shaped in a strange way that looked like a face.

¨Liz look, I found gold!¨ Rhea tried to pull the golden stone from the wall but with all of her strength it was impossible to remove it, after two tries she got tired and instead of pulling it she pushed the stone and it actually moved.

First they heard some rocks moving from inside of the wall, like a hidden mechanism, then the ground started to shake and some parts from it were already crumbling, Rhea ran away and tried to drag Liz along with her but the black haired was already too far.

¨Jump!¨ That was the advice from the sibling but when the outsider tried to move towards her the ground beneath Liz crumbled and made the little girl fall into the dark abyss.

* * *

 **What will happen next? Well you will know once the next chapter gets released... soon. This is a bonus chapter for the week so don't worry, you will still receive your 2 chapters from Meeting the Winter's Wrath in the coming week.**

 **Thanks for those who started to follow and fav my story, no reviews yet but I'll be waiting right here :)**

 **Here's a 'lil spoiler for you, next chapter will not feature Liz, instead we will focus onto one of the Summoners and their trip to Runeterra, the true question is: Who is it going to be, and which champions is he/she going to meet?**

 **'Till then, nothing more to say but my regular outro.**

 **See you in the next chapter ;)**


	3. Ch 3: Noxian guest

(October 6th 2015 – 10:40 AM – Du Couteau manor, Noxus, Runeterra)

The curtains blocked some of the sunrays that entered into the room. From the outside a pair of birds were resting by the window and chirping a happy tune, but their song finished when a rock hit the glass creating a small crack in it and startling the person who was sleeping in that room.

The vision of the girl was blurry and it took some time before she could see properly. The small bed Claire was sleeping in was very comfortable and warm but she knew that something was wrong, that was not her bedroom. She turned her head and looked at everything inside of that place, for a simple room it was quite decorated, there was a nice amount of furniture with engravings almost everywhere, showing how opulent the family was.

As she tried to wake up from the bed a horrible pain struck her, especially in the area near the ribs, the brown haired lifted the sheets and saw that she was no longer wearing her clothes; instead Claire still had her panties but her chest was covered by a white cloth in which some part of it was stained in red, blood probably. The older sister touched the area where she felt the pain and immediately another wave of pain went through her body.

¨I need to get out of here¨ Claire whispered and slowly climbed out of the bed. With the help of the furniture she was walking towards the door but she stopped as soon as she heard that someone was turning the doorknob. The girl took cover at the side of one of the wardrobes hoping that the person wouldn't find her.

The door opened and the person who entered was a woman already in her fifties and wearing a black outfit she was carrying some pair of clothes and dropped them on top of a desktop. She hasn't discovered the Summoner but a few grunts of pain gave the location of the girl away, this elderly woman turned and saw that Claire was slowly sliding down to the ground while holding the bandage in her chest. The maid ran at the brown haired and helped her get back on the bed, but even if she was struggling the injury didn't allow her to move that much.

¨Girl, you must not move like that! You can still open your wound and this time we won't be able to heal them up!¨ The maid warned the girl who was now laying in the bed in an effort to ease some of the pain.

¨What happened?¨ Claire asked while the maid was opening the curtains, she frowned after seeing the crack in the glass created by the stone that tried to take down the avian group.

¨What do you mean by that? Don't you remember how you arrived here?¨

* * *

(October 5th 2015 – 11:37 PM – Claire's house, New York, Earth)

Claire called her friends for this rescue mission, and they all arrived at the same time. Once in the backyard and already prepared, Claire, Nick, Matt and Marie were waiting for Ralzith to appear once again.

¨How can you be so sure she is in Runeterra? I mean, even in this place there can be people who can kidnap, like… this happened before¨ Matt was walking around, looking at the few stars in the sky before they get blocked by the clouds.

¨Why would Ralzith appear then?¨ Claire placed her hands around her waist ¨Besides, he told me that she was on Runeterra, that's all the proof you need¨

¨I don't know… I believe you, but at the same time I don't. Whatever the case, the first thing you need to do is call the cops¨ Matt kept walking around while yawning, it was close to midnight so it was expected for all of them to be tired.

¨So what was his plan? We can't cast any of our spells anymore¨ Marie crossed her arms and looked at Nick who shrugged in response.

¨Ralzith said that he knows how we can recover Liz, thing is we will all have to go to Runeterra¨ Everyone looked at Claire, the reactions in their faces showed surprise on the two boys but from the blonde it was fear.

¨G-go? As in… travel there and… meet the Champions again? Go as in…¨ Nick tried to speak but he couldn't find the words to continue the sentence.

¨It means go as in we travel there, get Liz and leave. Nothing else, we are Summoners there shouldn't be any problems locating someone¨ Claire looked at the charred grass, she hasn't cleaned anything ever since she woke up.

¨I… I can't go back, I don't want to see Thresh again!¨ Marie stepped back, remembering how the Warden threatened to take her soul in the past.

¨Relax, you are not going to see him. We are going to meet Ralzith, and then look in every corner for my sister¨ The older sibling was determined to find Liz and bring her back to safety.

¨Yeah… I don't think I might wanna be back either, Runeterra is not the safest place and… there are way too many dangers out there and…¨

¨You don't wanna go because you fear Caitlyn might be with another person, right?¨ Nick chuckled while the blond Summoner frowned.

¨It's not that, it's… there are other reasons¨ Matt looked away but he had to turn once again because the same light that appeared ago when Claire was alone was once again shining in the backyard ¨What the…¨

The blue light turned once again into a human figure revealing Ralzith in front of the Summoners ¨Sorry, I was preparing the spell this time¨ He looked at all of the kids in front of him ¨Is everyone ready?¨

¨Yea-¨

¨Wait, before anyone agrees, what is going to happen when we travel back to Runeterra?¨ Nick interrupted Claire before she could finish her sentence causing her to frown.

¨Well, nothing should happen, you will all be teleported to the places you belong, all you have to do afterwards is find your Champion, or Champions, depending on the case¨ The Ionian Summoner eyes at the two blondes who were far away from him.

¨I don't know if you noticed but the Solari don't have an actual city. What is going to happen with me, or Marie?¨

¨As for you Nick, you will be sent to the temple of the Solari, and Marie…¨ He sighed while turning at the blonde ¨You will be at the Shadow Isles and I know what you are thinking, but trust me, if you get to the dock then you should be able to get back to Valoran¨

¨I… I'll do it, but just because we're doing it for Liz¨ Marie looked at the brown haired and smiled.

¨Good, now everyone-¨

¨Wait¨ Everyone turned at Matt ¨How are we supposed to find Liz when we don't even know where she might even be?¨

¨Well uh… Once you are settled I highly suggest that you head towards the Institute. I will be waiting for you here¨ Everybody else nodded as Ralzith waved his hands for them to come closer ¨Now, stay close to each other¨ He rubbed his hands and started to recite something in a weird language none of the other kids were able to understand.

¨I have a feeling that things are not going so smooth once we arrive¨ Marie looked at the other three at her side.

¨Same¨

¨Wow that's so troll¨ Matt immediately replied at the black haired, the two of them chuckled slightly.

¨Very well, it is time¨ He moved his hands and the palms were facing the group of Summoners ¨Just be warned, the fall my hurt¨

¨Fall?!¨ The four Summoners said at the same time, all around them the light was slowly dissipating up to the point that they weren't able to see each other.

Claire looked at her hands and saw that her fingers were disappearing but then the magical effect kept moving forward. Soon a tickling sensation was felt around her arms and then it was all around her body.

¨Remember: Settle down and then head to the Institute¨ Ralzith reminded the Summoners as his voice echoed until he disappeared.

* * *

(October 6th 2015 – 11:00 AM – Du Couteau manor, Noxus, Runeterra)

¨Miss? Were you listening?¨ The maid shook Claire's shoulder as she snapped back to reality.

¨Uh… what?¨

¨I said that you fell from the sky and crashed into one of the fountains, the guards were about to kill you. Thankfully, Miss Du Couteau saved your life and brought you in for safety¨ The woman stood up and walked towards the desktop, grabbing the clothes she brought in the first place ¨Speaking of Miss Du Couteau, she told me that if you were to wake up, you should walk to the main floor and then towards the living room, she must be waiting anxious to hear that you are fine¨ The maid gave the clothes to Claire and bowed ¨It is an honor to have a Summoner, especially in this dark times for Noxus¨

¨Dark times?¨ The brown haired sibling asked but before she could receive an answer the older woman already left the room.

Claire looked at the clothes she received, the dark and red silk was running through her fingers as she stood from the bed and decided to have a better look at what she had to wear. The style it had was similar to what the women used during the Renaissance, a long dress that covered most of her body but unlike those types of clothes it had a huge cleavage.

¨(Guess I'll have to wear this…)¨ Claire mentally sighed and started to put on those clothes, she still had some pain but the Summoner ended up wearing the dress without any problems.

The Brown haired stepped out of the bedroom and closed the door behind her, trying not to make any noise. Once outside she was in a long hallway with many doors both at her left, right and front, the wooden floor creaked at every step she made, the crimson colored walls matched with Noxus' style of black and red.

The maid that was before with her disappeared, Claire could hear sounds coming from some of the doors but it was best for her not to be curious. The Summoner followed her eyes to the stairs that lead both to the upper floor and the one below.

As she reached the first floor she discovered the manor had at least four floors in total, showing how rich the Du Couteau were. Claire was able to hear a lot of people talking on the door to her right that lead to the kitchen, considering that noon was almost an hour away they were already preparing the food.

The older sibling walked between the rest of the rooms, just like the bedroom this places were completely decorated with what it seemed to be expensive furniture, the chandelier that was hanging from above had a lot of details in gold and some of the candles were lit.

Once in the living room, the Summoner saw a person standing by the window looking at the gardens outside. Her red hair shined due to the light that came in from the glass, the black attire that the woman uses most of the time in battle contrasted made a huge contrast of colors. On her waist, a belt full of knives, some were attached to another belt that was in her leg, the swords that she usually carried on her back were hanging on the wall above the chimney.

Claire slowly walked towards this person but the assassin smiled, she already knew the girl was in that same room.

¨It has been… what? 8 months?¨ Katarina turned and crossed her arms.

¨It seemed like yesterday when you appeared in my house and almost tried to kill me¨ Claire kept walking until the two girls were already face to face, with a smile on both of their faces they gave each other a hug, just like the old friends they were ¨I missed you, ever since you returned to Runeterra, things have not been as exciting as before¨

¨Things haven't been so pacific here, so I guess we are even¨ The noxian chuckled and separated from her friend ¨Now, you do understand that falling into one of the manor's fountains just to talk to me was not the brightest idea? You could have come to the front door and knocked¨

¨Yeah, well, there's something big going on and I didn't come here for vacation¨ Katarina was confused ¨Liz is missing once again¨

¨What?! That's impossible, Malzahar is still trapped in the Institute¨ Katarina turned, she was sure that the Overlord hasn't escaped, else everyone would've noticed it.

¨He may be, but Ralzith told us that she is here, in Runeterra. And the faster I get to the Institute, the faster we are going to look for her¨ Claire sat on one of the couches that was in the room, Katarina did the same and sat on the one in front of her ¨I know you might be busy with your own matters, but I _really_ need you to help me find my sister again¨

The redhead frowned ¨I will help you, but there are bigger issues right now concerning almost all of Runeterra¨ Katarina crossed her leg ¨In this eight months there have been a few discussions between Noxus and Demacia, mostly regarding the territories both cities-states control. While it remained peacefully for a month or so, some noxians attacked a few Demacian trade-caravans, and as you can imagine Jarvan and his people were not happy with this¨

¨So now there is a big war going on?¨

¨No, at least not yet¨ Katarina turned her eyes at the window ¨There are other city states that have some issues as well, for example Piltover and Zaun. Needless to say the constant fighting in the Freljord and lately a civil war has ignited in Bilgewater, which means that the Institute of War had to double their work efforts¨

¨You wouldn't tell me this unless there is a big downside…¨

Katarina nodded ¨Indeed, ever since a new High Summoner was chosen; things have not been the same. This guy kept sending some of the lower tier Summoners as spies so he could have a lot of information to sell to the other city-state. This caused Swain and all of his inner circle to… find a solution to all of this people¨ Claire seemed not to be worried about what the whole world, instead she was only focused on bringing Liz back home ¨Now, if anyone sees or suspects that a person is a Summoner, then he or she will be taken to prison for further investigation, and even if the suspicious were wrong… all Summoners must face two different endings: Public execution or being thrown at The Fleshing as gladiators, and considering how those were low tier Summoners…¨

Claire understood but she still didn't care ¨I'll be careful, but now I have to get to the Institute¨

¨You don't get it do you?¨ The Sinister Blade stood from her couch and grabbed the brown haired by the shoulder ¨If you go out there, you will probably have your head cut in less than 24 hours!¨ She sighed and shook her head ¨I will get you out, but the best idea right now is to stay here. Tomorrow we will ride towards the Institute¨

Claire nodded since there were no options but to wait. If she tried to leave there was no doubt there won't be any good news so the only way for her to get to the Institute is to follow Katarina's plan.

¨So… what do you want me to do?¨ Claire stood up and started to walk back and forth while keeping eye contact with the assassin.

¨Probably the first thing you might want to do is meet the people who you can trust¨ Katarina looked all around the bedroom, without focusing on an exact spot ¨I know you are there, there is no need to hide, she is not a spy¨ Claire started to figure out who was Kat talking to but that person was visible for her.

From the shadows, a cloaked man appeared, he wore a blue cowl with a metallic detail on the front, that cowl extended into a cape with the same color but its design was different as it was split into different tips, all of them with a metallic and sharp edge, he also had a blade strapped in his right arm.

¨Even if she is not, she is still a Summoner and staying right here would be translated into problems for us¨ The black haired assassin, Talon, crossed his arms in disapproval.

Claire turned at the newcomer from the shadows, as she looked at him she stood in place, frozen ¨T-t-talon?¨

¨So this is one of the Summoners who defeated Malzahar¨ The Blade's Shadow walked around the brown haired and inspected every inch of her ¨She doesn't look like the type of person who would belong to Noxus though…¨

¨Trust me, she was my Summoner, so we are almost the same¨ Katarina smirked.

¨I don't see how having two of you is beneficial¨ Talon chuckled at his joke which made the redhead frown while Claire laughed, although it was more of an awkward laugh.

From the other side of the room, one of the maids walked through the doorframe and bowed in front of the two assassins ¨Lunch will be ready in some minutes, shall we call Miss Cassiopeia as well?¨

¨Yes please¨ Katarina answered and then turned her head at Claire ¨And we also have a guest for today, so drag another chair to the table¨

¨Will do¨ The maid bowed once again and left back to the kitchen.

¨I guess that if we are going to rescue Liz… then I need to give you a basic rundown on how to survive in Valoran. Classes will start after the meal¨ The redhead smiled and tapped the shoulder of the Summoner as the three noxians headed towards the table.

* * *

 **Even though I said that I would be taking a break until the 26, I found this chapter in my fanfic folder and I forgot to upload it so there you have it. And I will keep my writing break until then so do not expect a chapter on thursday. Now it is time to explain what happened to every Summoner when they arrived, some may have more luck than others.**

 **Also, I love the smell of pairings in the morning (even though it's almost 7pm here). Keep in mind that every Summoner/major character will have a group of Champions/people following them.**

 **No reviews right here so this A/N will be short. Hope you have a nice week, may your rankeds be in your favor and of course:**

 **See you in the next chapter ;)**


	4. Ch 4: Arrested at Piltover

**TSM DOUBLELIFT?! WHAT THE FUCK**

* * *

(October 6th 2015 – 12:20 AM – Piltover, Runeterra)

A buzzing noise entered through Matt's ears, waking the blond. His body was aching and couldn't find the strength to get back up.

After he regained full consciousness, the Summoner could see that where he was lying was on a destroyed glass counter, he rose his hands up since he felt something in between his fingers. Even with all of the lights out the circular form and the shining on top of it gave it away that what he was holding was a diamond ring.

His ears perked up when he heard the sound of a police siren coming to arrest the one who was robbing the jewelry store. The blond tried to stand up with all of his body still in pain and with a few pieces of glass in his clothes.

The first thing Matt tried to do was look for the door in the back but it was locked, so the only way to leave the store was through the front door which was closed as well. He doubted for a few seconds but in the end the only way out of the jewelry store was to break the front window.

Once outside the moonlight allowed him to see that his skin had a few cuts, some of them had little droplets of red falling. He snapped back into reality when he heard a vehicle right around the corner and the red and blue lights from the cops were getting brighter.

Matt ran on the opposite way, hoping to find a refugee from the law enforcers. As he walked with difficulty, the streetlights were shining above him; the streets covered with pavement were similar to the ones in his world. With just a simple glance Piltover looked like his normal city, it even made him doubt if the teleportation was actually a success.

He looked to the front and saw another pair of blue and red lights coming in his way, the headlights blinded him and forced the Summoner to stop. Once the blurriness in his eyes disappeared two officers were already running towards him, but there was one already behind him who grabbed his arms and threw him to the ground, cuffing him almost instantly.

¨You have the right to remain silent, criminal. By the law of Piltover you will be interrogated and judged¨ The officer made Matt stand up and pushed him towards one of the vehicles ¨Call a medic and tell him to come to the station, we can't take this criminal to the sheriff in this condition¨

One of the two officers nodded and ran to the vehicle while the other one kept pushing Matt.

¨Hey, I need to go to the Insti_

¨Keep your mouth shut. Everything you say will be used against you!¨ The policeman shouted and opened the door to the back vehicle, throwing the Summoner and locking the door once he was inside.

The trip back to the station was not that long, there were a few citizens walking in the streets and there were no cars either blocking their path.

The interior was nothing different than any police station in New York, the lobby had a reception in which another officer dressed in blue was standing, looking at the Summoner being dragged to the left side.

Many of the signs that were hanging in the walls were written in a language that the blond was not able to understand, even though the cops spoke English fluently.

The officers led him to a cell, where right near the door a man with a white coat was waiting, probably the medic they called earlier. An old man whose hair already was white, he was wearing a pair of glasses and in his chin some loose strands of a poorly shaved beard.

His new place to stay had a wooden bench on the far end and to the left of the door a toilet .The medic and the cop made Matt sit on the wooden bench as the first one pulled a syringe from his coat ¨Do not worry, you will wake up and all those wounds you have will be gone! ¨ The healer injected the vial into the Summoner's neck, surprisingly he did not show any resistance as the effect kicked in quite fast, making him go to sleep in just the blink of an eye.

Matt woke up once again, this time it was not under a bed of glass and jewels, instead it was a wooden plank attached to the wall. The blond looked at his arms and saw many bandages, some of them had a few tints of red but he also felt that there were bandages in his torso and legs.

The Summoner got startled when an officer was hitting the metal bars with his baton ¨Hey, stand up, you will be interrogated now, so don't try anything strange¨ The boy nodded and complied, if he could prove his innocence and find Caitlyn or Vi then going to the Institute would be easy.

Once again the cuffs in his wrists were enough to stop him from doing anything. From behind the officer guided him towards the interrogation room but to do so he had to go through the offices in the first floor of the station. Unlike the night he arrived there was now more personnel in their desks and going from one side to the other, carrying cups full of coffee and files with many cases.

In the interrogation room there was a table in the middle with three chairs, one on the side close to the door and two on the opposite, behind this two chairs there was a tinted window, probably so other cops would see the interrogation as well.

¨Stay here¨ The officer removed the cuffs from Matt's wrist ¨And don't even think about leaving the room, this is a one sided door¨ He knocked and from the other side someone opened it, allowing this person to leave.

Without nothing else to do the Summoner sat on his side of the table and waited for the person to interrogate him, but it didn't take long as the door opened once again, revealing another cop with a purple dress, a top hat that shared the same color as the clothes. The way the body was shaped gave it away that the person was a woman, a beautiful one.

¨According to this, you are charged of breaking into a shop illegally during the night, escaping from the authorities and most importantly, theft¨ Her line of sight was obstructed by a notebook but she found her chair without any problems, she hasn't seen Matt yet but the blond already knew who was the interrogator ¨Let us begin, since there is no name in your file I will be glad to fill it myself. So who are you, mister…¨

¨Hi Caitlyn¨ Matt answered with a smile, knowing that the sheriff of Piltover would recognize his voice.

And of course she reacted. The blue haired officer was slowly lowering the notebook with a look of surprise in her face. She inspected him from her side of the table but to make sure she was certain, the sheriff stood from her chair and walked slowly towards Matt to which he stood as well.

With her hand extended and a bit shaky she touched Matt's cheek. It was real, and not an illusion. Once she snapped back into reality she quickly shook her head and slapped the Summoner.

¨What are you doing here?!¨

Matt chuckled while caressing his now red cheek ¨I wasn't expecting this kind of… welcome¨

¨It's just… it looks so surreal, I haven't seen you in months, and now you appear out of nowhere¨ She sat on the blond's chair, confused among many other things ¨Why are you even here?¨

¨What? Is it wrong for me to visit my girlfriend?¨ Matt grabbed one of the other two chairs and sat in front of the piltovian.

¨You are not good at lying Matt. Now tell me why you are here¨ Cait's deductive skills were not even needed for her to discover that Matt's true intentions in Runeterra were still a mystery for her.

¨Right. Remember Claire? Well, her sister is missing again and Ralzith contacted us saying that she is in this world. Our task was to locate our Champions and then head towards the Institute¨ The sheriff grabbed the blond's hands, trying to create a bond with him once again.

¨Us? Does that mean that Nick, Claire and Marie are here as well?¨

¨Yeah, they all should be fine on their respective places¨ He looked to the ceiling and then back to the sheriff ¨Although I'm already worrying about Marie, she must be in the Shadow Isles, and knowing that she is still afraid of Thresh…¨ Matt stood up but he fell back to the chair since his legs were still weak ¨I need to get to the Institute¨

¨Really? You can't even stand up properly without falling. You need to rest and of course, plan ahead before leaving the city¨ She extended her hand and helped the Summoner stand back up ¨Come with me, I think this place does not suit you¨

The sheriff left the interrogation room with the blond, the cop that was by the door was about to cuff him but Caitlyn explained the whole situation and the officer had to follow her instructions, after all she was the one in charge of the police at Piltover.

The blue haired Champion led his boyfriend to her office and closed the door behind them. Unlike most of the offices in the station this one was bigger, with a desk full of files, papers and many other stuff. On the wall that was opposite to the door there was a wooden board with many pictures and red pings connected at each other, of course the picture in the middle belonged to no other than the Loose Cannon and everything was connected to her.

¨You being here makes me wonder, where is Vi? Shouldn't she be here helping you?¨ The Summoner asked and sat on the chair in front of the desk while Caitlyn went to one of the corners of her office and grabbed a teapot and two cups.

¨She is doing the usual thing. You know, trying to catch Jinx and all that¨ The sheriff sat on her chair and poured the tea onto the two cups ¨So Matt, it's been a long time since you crossed that portal. What have you been doing in this eight months?¨

¨Pretty much the same before you appeared in my room. Been working at my job, played League, nothing special to be honest¨ The Summoner grabbed his cup and took a sip from it ¨But my world is far from interesting. I do believe you have more to tell¨

¨You are right¨ She also took a sip from her cup ¨There are a lot of problems all around Runeterra, more champions have joined the League but right here at Piltover things have not been… favorable¨ Caitlyn grabbed one of the files and handed it to the blond who started to read it ¨Apart from Jinx doing her usual stuff, I heard rumors that Viktor is working onto something and he was seen stealing from Jayce's lab some nights ago. Not only that, with a coming war between Noxus and Demacia, it is quite certain that Zaun will support them, and that only means trouble for this city¨

¨Well, once we find Liz I promise you that I will help you and Vi with this. After all I'm still a Summoner, right?¨

¨Sort of¨ Matt raised an eyebrow while closing the file ¨After you people left, the representatives from each city-state chose a new High Summoner, a Shuriman by the name of Holvram. Thing is, his decisions were not too... correct, and people claim that he is a corrupt leader¨ The sheriff gave the boy another file with Holvram's profile ¨Summoners have lost power outside of the Institute, you can't use your powers here but the bond between us is still strong, and yes, it can still change you¨

¨Wait, so does that mean I will have pink hair again?!¨

¨Maybe. After all the time we been away, maybe it will be different¨ She stood up from her chair and grabbed her empty cup but something attracted her attention, the sound of Matt's belly which was hungry, especially after running during the midnight ¨When was the last time since you ate something?¨

¨Yesterday night?¨ The sheriff looked at him, she knew Matt was lying ¨Yesterday… noon?¨

¨Much better. Come then, you will finally get to see my home¨ Caitlyn grabbed the other cup and placed it at the side of the other one. She walked out of her office and left the door open for the Summoner to walk out.

With a lot of cops looking at him the sheriff dragged the blond out of the station and into the streets of Piltover.

With the moon now gone and the sun shining above their heads, Matt had a better view of the city, or at least from his point of view since there was a gigantic building a few streets away, probably where all of the most powerful people of Piltover worked or lived.

The green colors contrasted with the different tones of white in the buildings. Unlike most of the other cities, Piltover's power relied on the Hextech inventions created by their most powerful scientists which also gave this city-state a nice `steampunk´ touch.

The sheriff whistled at the blond who was few meters away from her, she was standing in front of a double door with a pair of keys on her hand ¨You can do sightseeing once you have your meal. So get in!¨

Matt nodded and entered into Cait's home, it was understandable that the Sheriff of Piltover had her home right next to the police station. Once inside the two of them had to climb up to another set of double doors that led to this not-so-humble abode.

The Summoner got greeted by a big living room filled with a lot of wooden furniture; the kitchen was divided by a set of counters and just a change in the floor tiles. From the living room there were many doors that led to the rest of the rooms, probably a bathroom and bedrooms.

From the wall there was a big wooden artifact that looked like those old telephones from the Earth, the sheriff waved at the blond to come next to her ¨Even if she is busy trying to catch Jinx, Vi always answers my calls¨ She pressed a few buttons into the machine and a ringing noise was heard, but it only lasted a few seconds before the duo heard someone panting from the other side of the line.

¨Yo¨ The distinguishable tone in Vi's voice created a happy smirk on Matt's face.

¨Hey Vi, are you busy?¨

¨Depends, what do you need Cupcake?¨

¨Well, remember Matt? My boyfriend? I think I have something that you may like¨ Caitlyn tried to contain her chuckles while signaling the Summoner to get closer to the phone.

¨What? Oh, let me guess, that guy is in this world? Please Cupcake, even if we both wished that 'lil Matty was here, it would be impossible for him to cross another portal¨

With this the sheriff gave the speaker to the blond and nodded ¨It would yeah, but this time it was different, not a portal¨

The enforcer got silent from the other side of the lane, she couldn't find any words to speak for a moment ¨M-matt? What? How? Is this a joke?¨

¨Come to Caitlyn's place and you will figure out¨

¨Oh man¨ Once again the panting was heard from Vi's side ¨Don't dare to move or I'll find you!¨ And with that the line died.

The duo was waiting for ten minutes before they heard someone opening the doors at street level and rushing through the stair giving heavy steps.

¨Here she comes…¨ The sheriff whispered and stood up, walking to the kitchen.

Then the double doors from their floor opened , revealing a woman dressed in a gray with some tones of purple and blue armor, the huge metallic fists albeit big were able to go through the double doors (probably the reason why Caitlyn installed those instead of a smaller one) There was one thing different and was her hair color, back in the earth she had to dye her hair on a brownish tone so no one would suspect of her, but now the vivid pink was back, shining like a piece of chewing gum.

¨Where is he?¨ The enforcer looked everywhere and smiled when she saw the small boy near the couch. Subtle is not one of Vi's attributes since she was pushing everything out of her path just to give the Summoner a bear hug ¨It's been so long you idiot! We missed you¨

¨Yeah… I… did the… same¨ Vi's hug was too tight up to the point he found it difficult to breath, he tapped the pink haired's shoulders to notify his problem to which she responded immediately by releasing him.

¨Vi, are you still busy with your case? Maybe you can have lunch with us if you want¨ Caitlyn spoke from the kitchen, she was already preparing something but it was not ready yet.

¨I may be busy but I wouldn't miss this chance to talk about ALL the stuff with blondie!¨ Vi said excitedly, even if Jinx was still doing her usual mayhem in the city, it was okay for the enforcer to take some time with the Summoner ¨So, what happened to you after you crossed that portal?¨

¨Well, I guess I should start from the beginning¨

* * *

 **Bonus release for this week!**

 **Man, I had so much fun trying to make this pairing meet once again! Well like I said above this is a bonus release of the week, so don't worry, tomorrow I'll (hopefully) release the next chapter of Meeting the Winter's Wrath, and guess what? It's almost over, probably 2 or 3 more chapters and then I'll dedicate 100% of my writing time onto this fic!**

 **Next chapter will be focus on another Summoner so it's 50/50, are we heading to Mt. Targon with Nick, or maybe we are going to the depths of the Shadow Isles to see how Marie is faring? Whatever the case this two will have a harsh time since they are almost in the middle of nowhere, but remember, a lot of Champions will appear in this story.**

 **Also, with all of this Shadow and Fortune lore thingy that Riot created, mostly as a teaser for Illaloi, it gives me a big idea for Bilgewater, but that my friends is just too far from now.**

 **Thanks again to those who are following and favoriting this story (and especially those who are doing the same but with my profile :D) Feel free to drop a review and I'll be glad to answer it in the next chapter, you can also send me a PM if you wish to talk more about... stuff... things.**

 **Now now, my time here is done but not until I give you my blesing and my traditional:**

 **See you in the next chapter ;)**


	5. Ch 5: Landing on a mountain

(October 6th 2015 – 1:15 AM – Mount Targon, Runeterra)

A whisper went through his ears; the cold wind hitting him in the face woke him up. Nick was lying in the ground, his body was aching due to the fall and it became quite hard for the Summoner to move.

His vision was still blurry but there was something the black haired identified. The moonlight shined over a building, it was tall but the most important feature it had was that the entire structure was burnt down, the windows were broken and some smoke was still coming out on some parts.

Nick had nothing more to do but to stand up, it took a few minutes for him to get on his feet but the biggest challenge for him right now is not to fall once again since his legs hardly responded. Step by step the Summoner moved forward into this building hoping to find a clue on his whereabouts or a place to rest until the sun came out. He knew something; he was in Runeterra, but not in the place where Leona is supposed to be. If Ralzith's calculations were correct he should be at the temple of the Solari, but by the looks of it there was nothing related to that cult, not even something that could be saved.

The smell of ashes and burnt wood struck into the stranger as it made him sneeze; the destroyed hallways of the building echoed that sound, even if some walls were torn down to smithereens.

¨(Someone must have heard, someone that must still be alive)¨ He though and kept moving forward, using what remained from the walls as a support.

After some more minutes of exploring he couldn't locate anyone else and instead he found a place to stay, the roof and the walls were still up, albeit with some gaps in both of them and used it as a temporary refuge. By moving some pieces of wood Nick created a makeshift _something_ according to him so he could lay down and sleep.

The Summoner searched in the pockets from his pants and the first thing he pulled was his cellphone, an old model with a broken screen, it was still working regardless of the fall. The clock on the top right side the battery was halfway empty and the clock had 1:30 as the current time.

¨(I need some daylight to move on. If Leona can sense where her Summoner is, then maybe I should go to a city, or somewhere easy to locate)¨ The Summoner thought and started to close his eyes, waiting to be taken away by the sleep.

Another sound woke him up, this time it was a heavy metal that fell to the ground and not only that, Nick felt a huge vibration. He looked at his phone once again and only 10 minutes passed since he last checked it.

After the sound from that metal there was different noise, something was grinding against stone and it seemed like a weapon. This of course was strange for the black haired so he stood up to investigate the source of the noise.

He walked out of the room he was in, his legs were no longer hurting that bad but his body was still aching. He turned to the left and then kept moving straight through the burnt hallway. It was hard not to fall since there were pieces of wood and stone in the ground and the moonlight was not bright enough to light a path for him.

As he got closer to the entrance, where the source of that sound came from, the grinding of the stone was near as well. Nick leaned and found what he was looking for: A giant bell, made of a darkened metal was now on the ground. The hinges from the top floors got completely burnt after quite a while, thankfully there was no one beneath, or so he thought.

His eyes turned at a figure that was looking at the bell while walking around, the hand was holding something, a strange looking weapon that had its tip in the stone wall. The Summoner tried to get a better view of who that person was but the stranger turned its head at him. Two white dots close to each other were looking at him.

With panic Nick stepped back but the mysterious figure turned its whole body at him, grinding that weapon onto the stone. There were a few seconds of silence between them before it started to move towards him with a slow paced walk, the sound it created while moving every leg was the same as a person who was carrying some pieces of armor so whoever it was, he or she was prepared for a fight.

Without a second thought the Summoner turned completely and started to run away, looking back from time to time to check if the person behind him was still following. The stranger was not running towards Nick, instead it kept walking as if it knew what would happen with the target.

And it was correct, the black haired found a dead end and the only way to escape right there was to climb the wall and go through the gap in the ceiling but in his condition it would be impossible, especially if said gap was three, almost four meters high. The scared Summoner turned and grabbed a piece of wood as a club.

The moonlight entered through the holes in the ceiling and it allowed Nick to see something about the stranger. A silver plated armor that matched with the color of the hair, but he also noticed that the figure was a she, before he could spill any word or completely identify who that person was the stranger rushed at him and knocked him out with a kick, forcing him to unconsciousness.

* * *

(October 6th 2015 – 9:45 AM – Mount Targon, Runeterra)

 _¨You have been tasked, Summoner. Do it and then peace shall be restored for all of us¨_

A womanly voice whispered in his ear and caused Nick to wake up almost instantly. The darkness of the night disappeared and got replaced by the morning sun, it's rays entering into what seemed to be a cave.

But he was not alone in there, a person was on top of him, however he was looking at another one whose head was covered by a helmet and didn't notice that the Summoner woke up.

¨I do not like being here. Almost everyone in Valoran must have seen the star falling¨ The man near the entrance of the cave shouted at his partner who was still looking at him. The one with the helmet was holding a crossbow and aiming outside of the place they were in.

¨So what? If you see someone coming right here just shoot it down. Besides, what are they going to find once we empty this little…¨ The voice of the man on top of Nick trailed off when he turned his head and saw that he has awoken ¨…fellow. Well what do we have here?¨ This man pulled a knife from the back and placed it right next to the black haired's neck.

¨P-please don't kill me, I don't even know what I'm doing here¨

¨Wait, what?¨ The robber with a crossbow heard Nick talking and turned to see his partner's blade, with a swift move the helmeted criminal grabbed his friend's shoulder and made him step back ¨What are you doing? We are not here to kill the loot¨

¨Loot? What are you talking about?!¨ Nick started to panic.

The two men looked at each other and smiled and then turned their heads at the Summoner ¨Listen kid, we do not want to kill 'ye. Give us everything you have or else my partner right here will have to inspect you by force. Your choice¨

Nick didn't knew what to do, but for some reason the man with the crossbow got distracted by something else that came out of the cave ¨You hear that? Someone is coming¨

¨Relax, just the wind chilling 'ya bones off!¨

¨No, I would know if it was the wind. Stay with the loot, I will check it out¨ And so the helmet criminal walked away while aiming at what he believe was the source of the strange noise.

Nick was now alone with the robber with the knife, he was playing with it, letting his fingers move the dagger from one side to the other without making it fall. But during this small show the blade fell to the ground due to the criminal being distracted by different sound, as if something made of metal hit a rock.

¨You there mate?¨ He asked to his partner but no response came from outside of the cave. At first he doubted what to do but he shook his head and crouched to grab the knife once again while pointing it at the Summoner ¨Don't you dare to move, because if we discover that you run away, you will end up rolling down this place¨

This was the warning to Nick as the man with the knife walked away towards the entrance of the cave to find his partner. He looked to the left and then to the right but there was no sign of him, he then heard the same noise and turned to the left to inspect it; the black haired was no longer able to see this man but he knew he was still out there.

¨I have to get out of-¨ The boy was not able to finish his sentence due to a scream that came out from outside, and the same sound of something crashing to a wall. He decided to remain silent; if there was something or someone there that was hostile, it was best that he or she knew that the cave was empty.

Nick was getting nervous, someone was getting closer as the footsteps were heard all the way inside, if the Summoner's heartbeats were louder then it would probably echo inside of the place as well.

The black haired tilted his head a bit and saw something by the entrance, a bulky figure wearing some sort of robe, or cape. It was very different from the person that was inside of the Solari temple on the same night, this figure looked at the Summoner and started to walk in his direction.

¨(Oh God. I'm not here; just stay away, what you see in the ground is just a rock… a very abnormal rock)¨ If Nick had to say something to the stranger those would've been the words but instead he decided to remain silent.

As the person got closer he was able to identify who _he_ was. The bulky figure and the purple attire were odd at first, but then the mask he was wearing allowed to have 6 blue dots glowing in blue, probably to breath or to see. In his right hand (which was weird as well since it had only three fingers) he was wielding his trademark weapon, a wooden lamppost, the light from the inside was still shining and allowed this stranger to see in the dark of the cave.

¨It seems that the falling star was a Summoner¨ His voice was deep and echoed all around them, he looked at his left and with the weapon the Grandmaster at Arms grabbed a brown bag. He drew it closer and started to inspect its contents.

¨W-wait, what are you doing?¨ Nick was surprised, he got saved by no other than Jax, one of the Champions from the League. The Summoner stood up and tried to look at inside but the purple robed man just pulled it closer so the black haired couldn't see its contents.

¨I saved you so, thus I deserve a reward, and I can smell that you have food here¨ His hand was too big for the bag so instead he just threw whatever was inside to the ground.

Some fruit, a compass and a map, a torch and some engraved stones were the only things inside. The Grandmaster at Arms crouched and grabbed all of the fruit that was on the ground and turned, his back facing the Summoner while eating his reward.

¨How did you find me?¨ Nick asked while looking at all of the items remaining before placing them back into the bag.

¨I am more surprised that nobody else found you yet¨ He said with his mouth full ¨You fell from the sky during the night, so it was obvious that everyone should go and inspect what it was¨

The Earthling still had a lot of questions in his mind, one of them regarding what he was wearing. When he looked down at his body he saw that the clothes from that morning were still on him, but on top of them he had a brownish leather armor that matched with the bag that was close to him. Not only that, he was also wearing a necklace that had a moon symbol hanging from the metallic chain.

 _¨…peace shall be restored for all of us¨_

That womanly voice whispered once again into his ears but there was no one else in that cave, and Jax definitely did not have a woman's voice.

¨By the way Jax...¨ Nick attracted the attention of the bulky man ¨Do you know how to get to the Institute?¨

¨Why do you want to go there? The Institute became nothing, the noble place it once was disappeared after the new High Summoner got elected¨ Jax turned once again, walking away from the cave but Nick once again stopped him by stepping in front ¨What?¨

¨I need to get back to the Institute, no matter how. If you help me then… then you can get more food¨ He couldn't think of anything else to convince the Champion ¨Or… maybe I can get you some coins, I am a Summoner so maybe I can-¨

¨Hey kid, you got me with the food¨ Jax let his weapon rest over his shoulder ¨You know how to fight?¨ A nod from the Summoner was enough for the Grandmaster at Arms ¨Well then, grab the sword and show me what you can do¨

The black haired didn't know what the purple man was talking about, when the latter pointed at something behind the Summoner he turned and saw the weapon on the ground. A silver plated sword with many engravings, both on the handle and one the blade.

With a tight grip he held the sword in his hands and prepared to use it against his opponent. However the results were not what he expected, in just a blink the Grandmaster at Arms was already beside him, using his lamppost to push the Summoner to the ground and grabbing his weapon.

¨Is that fighting to you? Admire a weapon before you going into battle?¨ He let the lamppost on the ground and got the sword closer to Nick so they could both inspect it closer ¨Engravings… give you no tactical advantage whatsoever. But this is a fancy weapon…¨ Jax gave the blade back to Nick and helped him get back up ¨I can't let you go outside of this mountain without knowing how to fight. So let's get out of here. This darkness is pulling on my nerves¨

* * *

 **Wooho, Jax is in it! Now there is only one less Summoner introduction before we advance into the story, so you know that the next chapter will involve Shadow Islands thingies, so expect to see creepy zombies, spiders, horses and many more!**

 **Also, I managed to get to platinum back again before the deadline ( :D ) but I have played around 5 games yesterday and it feels like a whole new game, except for the part where Graves is OP and 2 AAs are more than enough to kill you point-blank.**

 **Also, what do you think of Illaoi (A.K.A Fem-Braum) ? All those tentacles and stuff make a person nervous, still I believe that against gap closers she will be weak.**

 **But enough theorycrafting! No reviews so I'm going to salute you before leaving!**

 **See you in the next chapter ;)**


	6. Ch 6: Undead in every corner

(October 6th 2015 – 1:10 AM – Shadow Isles, Runeterra)

The blonde girl woke up a bit dizzy and with a blurred vision, but after a few seconds she returned back to normal. Unlike the other Summoners who had a painful fall, Marie was not feeling any sort of aches, broken bones or similar since she never touched the ground, instead she was hanging from a spider web that was not too high.

¨So this is the Shadow Isles¨ The Summoner whispered as she tried to move in order to escape from the webbed prison.

It took her some minutes to free herself, although this caused her to fall to the ground. With some pain in her arms, Marie managed to get back up and looked all around.

The tall grim-looking trees and the mist blocked most of the vision. There was no other solution for the girl but to move forward until she finds the dock Ralzith mentioned for her to escape the island, if no Champions or any other residents from the isles appear she should get out.

One of her ideas was to stay hidden until the sun came out, but considering the death and suffering atmosphere and the magic of the same kind that was all around, it wouldn't be surprising if the bright star never shone over this horrific place.

Marie's advance was slow and careful since the mist didn't allow the blonde to see two feet in front of her and from time to time she stumbles upon a trunk that forced her to make a detour.

The girl was getting tired and so far no results from her exploring, she felt that she was walking in circles, but not only that, the Summoner felt that someone was watching her, whispering into her ear.

 _¨Stay in the Isles…¨_

 _¨Embrace the cold of the death…¨_

 _¨One of us, Summoner…¨_

Those three phrases were the only ones she heard, and they kept repeating. Who were those voices talking in her head were still a mystery for her, but it was definitely not a Champion.

During her long walks the blonde noticed that the mist was disappearing, or at least it wasn't as thick as before. She looked to the ground and found a road made of stone that kept leading into the forest; it may not be the solution to this maze but it was certain a lead to somewhere else, and asking for directions to the residents was not a good idea, even if she represented this place.

Marie followed the path, hoping to find something and in fact she did. A stone building but the condition was terrible, although her eyes were focused on the tower that above the roof. She rushed inside to find some shelter but once the blonde got inside, her mouth dropped in surprise.

It was a chapel, all of the seats were pointing at a stage that was on the opposite side of the entrance. As she stepped forward, her eyes saw some horrible things as well. Dead people sitting, some already were skeletons while others still had some flesh in their bodies, and everyone was looking to the front.

¨What the hell happened here?!¨ She whispered under her breath, inspecting one of the corpses.

¨It seems a new heathen stepped into this sacred building…¨ A ghostly voice was heard from the stage.

As the Summoner turned, she saw a person, or what seemed to be one. The red and grayish tones in his clothes were shown as if he was part of some religion; a skeletal hand was holding a staff while the other one was hovering over a book, turning every page until it reached to the one he desired. With a grim smile on the Deathsinger's face his eyes glowed in a lightish blue tone and looked at the blonde girl.

¨Step forward Summoner! And be judged by the Lich from the Shadow Isles!¨

Marie did as told. She was shaking, none of her plans involved meeting a Champion from the Isles, yet if Karthus was able to detect her, it wouldn't take too long before anyone else finds there is a Summoner without a personal Champion.

¨So it is you…¨ The Deathsinger got closer to the podium to inspect the girl ¨The Warden was right, you were soon going to step into our… paradise¨

¨A paradise?¨ She looked at all of the corpses all around, sitting and looking at the preacher ¨I think we both have a different idea on what paradise means¨

¨Different?¨ Karthus chuckled ¨You represent the Shadow Isles, and not many are given that honor, but why? You may ask. Simple: There is hate in your heart, the wish of seeing someone dead, or at least suffering¨ He climbed down from the stage and floated in front of the blonde, he was taller than her, even if he was only floating a few centimeters away from the ground ¨Was the Warden right about this?¨ The Deathsinger drew his face closer and raised the chin of the Summoner with his staff.

¨That was a long time ago!¨ She pushed the staff away and the Champion stood back ¨I used to hate on my friends for what they did to me, but now we are back together, Thresh was trying to manipulate me but… but… I am stronger!¨

¨So it was true after all…¨ He turned away, his back facing Marie ¨The pact, your friends' souls or yours. I find it… interesting¨ Karthus opened his book and started to look at some pages ¨Even though _he_ was right about you coming back, I do have a question for you girl. What is the true reason of your return?¨

¨None of your concern¨ She turned and faced the entrance, still a long way to get there ¨Now if you excuse me I'll be leaving¨ With that the Summoner walked but she felt that the Deathsinger was looking at her from behind. As soon as she grabbed the handle of the doors, someone grabbed her left wrist; as soon as she looked another person grabbed the other wrist.

Two corpses were standing beside her and avoiding Marie to leave the building. A dark blue glow, similar to Karthus' was coming out from their eyes and mouth; they pulled the Summoner and slowly dragged her back to their master ¨Oh, but you and I still have business to do¨ The lich was already facing the blonde; his book already closed and with a grin on his face ¨If you do not give me the answers I need, then I am afraid I will have to take them from you¨ The Champion let his book float at his side and with that free skeletal hand he touched the Summoner's forehead.

Marie's vision went black as soon as his fingers touched her skin. The whispers she heard before were now louder but not only that, there were more people speaking in the blonde's ears, trying to communicate with her.

She wasn't able to move, or do anything similar but even without being able to see what was around her, something appeared. Images of people running and screaming, a black mist covering an entire port city; blood and dead people left and right as the Champions from the Shadow Isles were slaughtering everyone in that place.

Marie was standing in the middle of this massacre, without being able to do anything to stop it. She saw that a little boy, no more than 10 was trying to escape; his tears and sobbing caught the attention of the enemies that came from this mist. They grabbed the children's leg and dragged him back into the dark, his fingers weren't able to hold him in place.

¨Help!¨ His voice echoed as he was dragged in.

The blonde's heartbeats were rising, mostly because of the fear and the fact that she was a ghost in that vision of hers. Her ears perked up when someone was getting closer; as she turned an armored horse was rushing at her, but it was not a normal horse, it looked like a ghost as well but the head of the animal was replaced with a person.

The Shadow of War grinned at the poor soul that was soon going to be crushed under his hoofs but it never happened.

Marie was able to recover back her consciousness and saw that the Deathsinger was focused onto something else that was behind the Summoner. The girl looked left and right and saw that the two skeletal corpses had bullet holes in their skulls, but this were not normal holes since there was light coming out of them.

¨Get down!¨ A deep voice, coming from a man, was the only thing the blonde heard from behind.

With a swift move she dropped to the floor almost immediately, the two corpses that were at her side also fell but the strength in their hands was no more. The Summoner looked up and saw a few white bright projectiles flying at the lich who was able to dodge them.

¨The Purifier…¨ Karthus whispered under his breath ¨Ever since you and your beloved stepped on this place, there was nothing but suffering for you¨

¨Keep talking Karthus, it is good that a preacher's last words are pure bullshit¨ The newcomer, a dark skinned human with black and white clothes was smiling at the Deathsinger. In his hands two pistols from which erupted a projectile made of light as soon as man pulled the trigger.

Once again the lich dodged it and floated back to the stage ¨My last words were already predicted a long time ago, Purifier. But my time to rest is far from being near¨ Karthus laughed and disappeared in thin air.

The marksman walked towards the Summoner who was deep in her own thoughts. Marie was trying to remember what she saw; people dying, Champions from the Shadow Isles being the killers and a black mist covering this entire city.

¨Summoner, are you hurt?¨ The blonde snapped back to reality as the Champion extended his hand to help Marie stand back up who accepted it gladly ¨You do know that the Shadow Isles are a dangerous place for Summoners, right?¨

¨Yeah… I… didn't know where I was heading to. I just want to leave this place and get back to Valoran. There is someone waiting for me and my friends at the Institute¨ She was looking at the bodies that were on the ground, lifeless and without any strength to continue, she then turned at the rest of the corpses who were lying on their benches. Whether they were still able to wake up was a mystery but it was best not to stay too long to find out.

¨There is a dock not so far from here. With some luck you should find a boat that leads you back to mainland¨ Lucian walked around the podium where the Deathsinger disappeared ¨By the way, I am sorry if I haven't introduced myself. My name is-¨

¨Lucian, I play- heard about you¨ Marie interrupted the Purifier and she almost made a mistake while doing so. She must remember that Runeterra and all of the people living in it are no longer characters from a videogame ¨So where is this dock exactly?¨

The Champion dragged the girl to one of the broken stained glasses from the chapel and pointed forward ¨Right there, you were not too far¨ He then turned and jumped out of the stage ¨Come, I shall help you get there¨

The Summoner nodded and followed the Purifier towards the entrance of the chapel but on their way out Marie heard someone whispering in her ears.

¨Do you actually think that it would so easy, Summoner?¨ That was Karthus' voice talking to her. Apparently Lucian was not hearing the whispers as well ¨You cannot escape from the Shadow Isles!¨

The two humans turned as they heard some movement behind them. The corpses that were sitting on the benches started to stand up with the same glow on their eyes and mouth like the first two undead.

¨We must go, now!¨ Marie yelled, trying to push the door but it seemed to be locked tight.

¨It is not an option¨ He pointed the gun at the undead in front of him ¨When I give you the order, pull the handle towards you and leave the chapel. These ghouls will follow you unless they are all killed for good¨

¨But… what about you?¨ Marie grabbed the handle of the door, waiting for Lucian's signal.

¨I have killed enough of them to know what I am doing¨ He smiled at the blonde ¨Now. Go! Run to the boat!¨

Marie nodded and pulled, opening the doors to the chapel and heading straight out of the building. When she looked back inside the Summoner saw many white projectiles heading right into the bodies of the undead.

After running away the girl tried to remember how to get to the boat. Just like she imagined her path was full of fallen trees and dead bodies and if these bodies acted the same as the ones in the chapel then avoiding them must also be a priority for her.

From between the trees Marie saw that the dock was not too far. Due to the excitement she was trying to move through this path without being able to see much from her surroundings, her only priority right now is to get to the escape boat. The branches that came out of every tree were hurting Marie, some were creating a few holes into her clothes while others were making some injuries into her skin.

After crossing that difficult path the Summoner was able to get to a beach. The mist that was surrounding the Shadow Isles was also blocking her vision past the dock so in order to leave she must venture into it.

She ran to the dock, the sound of the wood showed that the humidity took its toll on the material. From there she looked at the boat which was not in a good condition, most importantly the rows were also missing.

¨Where are they?¨ She looked around but there was no solution to her problem. Instead there was another sound, someone was walking towards her and the wood crinkled with every step.

Marie turned and the only thing she was able to see was a man in dark tattered clothes, his head covered by a piece of cloth of the same color, and from the back a lantern with a candle on the inside that was lit. Before she could say anything the stranger hit the Summoner with a shovel and grabbed her leg, dragging the girl away from the dock.

After being dragged the Summoner opened her eyes and looked around. She was no longer in the dock, in fact she was hanging from a web and unlike the one she was when she arrived, this one was more resistant and it was impossible to tear it down.

A shadow appeared on top of the girl; she turned scared, her eyes saw a black monster looking at the Summoner with all of its red eyes. The fangs it had were dripping some green liquid and all of the legs were different from an animal, they were no hoofs either, just thin and black legs, similar to a spider.

¨W-what is going on?¨ Marie whispered while the insect got its head closer to the Summoner, she was able to see her reflection into the eyes of the spider.

¨Welcome to my domain… Summoner¨ The monster muttered.

After that Marie felt something weird with her body, this giant spider was covering her legs with different type of web but it was slowly moving up, then it covered her body and part of her face but it allowed for the Summoner to speak and see her last moments.

¨Please don't kill me¨ The blonde was about to cry, thinking that it would her last moment but the spider seemed to hush her.

¨Why would I kill you? After all, we are bound Marie¨ Those last words were enough to make the girl panic even more but the spider already covered her face by this web and the screams for help were muffled up to the point there were no more sounds coming from the webbed body.

* * *

 **All introductions done. It is time to advance a little more on the story from now on! Sadly this week I'm completely busy with stuff from uni, and with finals right around the corner things are getting harder for me to write (needless to say Fallout is right there waiting for me to play it but I must be a responsible student ;-;)**

 **No new reviews but hey, I haven't received any review in Summoning Magic until I got to chapter 10 or so.**

 **As said on the first paragraph I'm busy with uni so sorry boys and girls but this week will be limited to a single chapter. If I have time I may write one during the weekend (Not 100% confirmed but at least have your hopes up!)**

 **Nothing more to say, have a nice week and may the pre-season keep you alive (Oh and fuck Soraka. Cockblocking every time we try to get a kill onto someone)**


	7. Ch 7: I hate scorpions

(October 6th 2015 - 12:15 PM – Ancient ruins, Shurima Desert, Runeterra)

With a heavy pain from her back the little girl found herself in another hallway, this one was wider and allowed much more movement unlike the one from the floor above. The ceiling was dark and Liz couldn't see anything over her head, the voice of Rhea also disappeared and not even an echo was heard.

The younger sibling was not able to move from the ground but she could still feel her limbs which were just as painful as her back. The tears were falling from her cheeks and into the ground and the sobbing did echo in the same floor but there were more sounds and not all of them came from the heavily injured child.

Liz was barely able to turn her head and saw something moving near her leg. The torches projected a small shadow but the black haired girl was unable to see anything from her perspective.

The next thing she felt was that little shadow creeping near her right knee. She moved her head up and saw a little black scorpion, with its stinger sharp and ready, however this creature kept advancing, and the tiny legs were tickling her chest this time. She tried to laugh at this funny sensation but the pain was stronger and it only caused more tears to rain from the side of her eye.

¨Please mister thing, I need help¨ Even if she tried to communicate with the scorpion it was obvious the critter would not answer.

The scorpion kept its advance forward until he arrived to Liz's neck, it ran it's stinger before raising it up and pointing to the girl's flesh. The younger sibling closed her eyes, expecting something that was not good for her.

But she then felt something heavy in her chest, creating more pain. Liz opened her eyes and saw that the voidling pet she brought to Runeterra was nibbling on the scorpion's body and spitting it away against the wall. The creature then jumped off the girl's chest and looked at her head while poking her left arm.

¨Th-thank you. No wonder my sister wanted you to be my birthday gift¨ With a smile on her face Liz closed her eyes once again, trying to get some rest and hoping that her injuries are healed somehow.

She was laying on the ground, listening to her own heartbeats and the deep breathing. Her body was still aching and unable to move and with the voidling at the sibling's side she at least had some company, but there were some thoughts that suddenly appeared in her mind: Was Rhea safe? Did Merc notice that they were missing already? And if so, was he going to call someone from the caravan to rescue them?

Those thoughts were also filled about the older ones about returning back to her old home and where Claire was. Liz then got startled when her pet made a weird noise and stood where her eyes were not able to see him.

She tried to hush the voidling who seemed to obey that order. The next thing they heard was some footsteps coming towards her and the creature; probably Merc and Rhea already alerted someone at the caravan and sent a person to rescue her, or it could be someone else exploring those ruins.

The purple creature was ready to leap to the target, but when this stranger got closer a white projectile, much like magic, flew to the voidling and caused it to fly above the girl's head as it landed behind her on its back.

¨Voidlings? I should have guessed the artifact belonged to the Void¨ The voice of a boy attracted the attention of Liz who tried to rise her head.

In front of the downed sibling the blond explorer was walking towards her; the blue crystal in his gauntlet was shining after using an Mystic Shot.

¨Ezreal¨ She said with a painful tone in her voice ¨Help me…¨

The piltovian boy heard this voice and looked down and found the girl who was injured in the ground, the voidling behind her was still on its back and unable to turn. The Prodigal Explored kneeled and grabbed the dark haired's hand.

¨Liz, how… what are you doing here?¨ He tried to help the girl back up but as soon as her back left the ground she started to scream in pain and forced the blond to leave her back on the ground ¨Wait I think I know what to do¨

He turned the pouch that was hanging from the side and placed it in front of him, as he opened Ezreal looked at the items that were inside: A couple of cans, a compass and some bottles with red and blue liquids. He pulled out the one with the red contents and removed the cork making a plop sound that echoed around them.

¨Here, drink this¨ The piltovian got the bottle closer to Liz's mouth but she turned her head in denial ¨It will heal you. I promise¨ The younger sibling smelled the fragrance coming from the glass container.

The black haired girl smiled as she inhaled the scent that had an invigorating effect on her ¨Smells like…¨ Liz sniffed again ¨Strawberries¨ She later opened her mouth and allowed Ezreal to pour the rejuvenating liquid into her mouth.

¨Well, that is a health potion for you. Every person has a different taste for it, in your case is strawberry but for me is different¨ Once the bottle got emptied he threw it at the side ¨Just remain like this for a few seconds, then you will be fine¨ The explorer sat beside the little girl, looking at her and then the torches that were slightly illuminating that hallway ¨Why are you here? Last time I remember you were with Rhea and Merc at the caravan¨

¨We… we still had some time left before lunch, so Merc though it was a good idea to play hide and seek. Then Rhea and I hid behind a dune but we found my pet who sent us here. After that I fell here¨ Liz was recovering quite fast as she was now able to sit, she turned at the explorer and hugged him ¨Thanks Ezreal, I was lonely here¨

With surprise the blond returned the hug and smiled ¨I guess I was lucky enough to find you here¨ He remembered something Liz said before ¨Wait, pet?¨ The Champion turned his head to the left and saw that the voidling was now on its feet; the creature assumed an offensive stance, ready to attack the boy. With a swift move Ezreal jumped back, Liz was still hanging from his neck but when the two were already standing she released her arms and hid behind the explorer ¨Stay right there Liz, let me finish up this voidling¨ The crystal in his arm lit on a brighter blue once again as he aimed it at the creature.

The artifact in his leather gauntlet created a bow-type hologram, with this the explorer extended his other hand and ran it from the front to the back and a white projectile appeared. However the little girl gasped to see that the Void pet was still alive so she ran towards it and grabbed it, blocking the explorer's vision.

¨Liz, what are you doing?! That is a voidling, stand back or it will ki… hurt you!¨ Even if Ezreal warned her, the girl wouldn't move since she was actually hugging the creature.

¨He will not kill me¨ The black haired turned and showed the void pet to the explorer ¨Meeseeks will not hurt anybody with that cute face of his¨

Ezreal stood back a bit, the three eyed monster that was dripping yellowish liquid from its maw was horrible, yet it didn't seem to react to Ezreal now that Liz was safe ¨If I were you I would be careful, those things are known for not being friendly¨ He sighed but remembered that the girl gave the voidling a name ¨Wait, you named that thing Something-seeks?¨

Liz gave an affirmative sound and a nod ¨Meeseeks is the name of a character from a TV show Claire and I used to watch¨ The girl looked at Ezreal whose face showed a lot of confusion since there was no TV or any similar invention that existed on Runeterra ¨What's the problem?¨

¨Huh?¨ The blond shook his head as he snapped back into reality ¨Nothing, just… thought about something¨ He looked around; standing in the middle of the hallway without doing anything was not productive for him or Liz who probably wanted to escape ¨Tell you what, since you and Mee… uh… are here, maybe you can help me find what I am looking for. In the best case scenario we will find an exit out of this place¨

¨Wait. An adventure?¨ The girl's eyes lighted in hope and happiness as she jumped in excitement and let the voidling land on the ground ¨Lead the way, I'll be behind you!¨

And so Ezreal and Liz went forward into the temple. The explorer was on the front while the younger sibling was behind, carrying Meeseeks in her arms like a kitten. The group had to stop when they found three paths, all of them leading to different hallways and not only all of them looked the same, there was no way to identify which one was the correct one.

¨My best guess would be to try all of the tunnels, but sending you and your pet to inspect one all by yourself would be a bad idea¨ The blond scratched the back of his head before he sighed ¨Pick one, we will explore all of them together¨

Liz started to turn her head at all of the three paths. She was just as clueless as Ezreal but apparently the voidling was not. With a slight use of its strength the pet jumped off the girl's arms and landed on its front legs. The creature looked at all of the three paths and then turned at the left most and started to rush into that direction.

¨Wait! Meeseeks, come back!¨ The earthling ran behind her pet and while the explorer had no time to react, the only thing he could do was follow the girl and expect that the new guide or the little person following it don't get injured.

The long hallway the voidling guided through kept going until they reach the end. A big room, lit by many more torches and on each side there were columns that were crafted in a special way so they resembled to actual people holding weapons.

¨This is… amazing¨ The explorer was dumbfounded after this discovery, but that was not the only thing they saw; a staircase that led up to a special artifact; a white sphere that was resting on a pedestal from which by the oddly design it had, it looked as if clawed hands were holding it.

Liz was also surprised to see this, but even most surprised that her pet kept running upstairs until it reached this artifact. The two humans stood in front of this white sphere, it didn't do anything special once they got close.

¨It might look fancy, but is it magical?¨ The explorer grabbed this artifact as if it was nothing. He balanced it in his left and then in the right hand, it was smooth, like touching glass although for some reason it emitted some heat from the inside but not too hot enough to burn his fingers.

However, removing the sphere from its pedestal activated something in that room, since some gates opened by the floor near the staircase. From the ground a lot of scorpions appeared, however they were bigger than the one the voidling attacked earlier, in fact they had the same size as Meeseeks.

The explorer looked at Liz who was hiding behind his legs once again; his eyes then focused on the sphere and handed it to the scared girl ¨Make sure to not lose this thing. Once I clear a path for us, come with me. Ok?¨ The black haired nodded and stepped back with the artifact so the scorpions were not able to see her nor the voidling.

Ezreal walked to the edge on the top of the staircase and charged his gauntlet. He pointed at the scorpions that were crawling up through every step and once again the hologram of a bow appeared and he prepared his hand. The first scorpion that got closer to him was thrown away of the stairs by a Mystic Shot.

Thanks to Ezreal's agility he was able to fire a quick succession of this projectiles at the incoming critters who were falling one by one off the staircase, some others were pushed a few steps away but their advance was relentless. From the opened gates more scorpions were coming and they started to flood the staircase, almost getting to the top.

With the blond unable to kill any more of the scorpions due to their large numbers, he had a bright idea. By adopting a more of a combat stance the Champion aimed the gauntlet once again at the staircase below, the gray and obscure stone was now replaced by black moving arachnids. With a slight move from his gauntlet, the piltovian created an even bigger hologram of his `bow´; he then shouted at the abnormally sized scorpions while releasing his right hand from the back of the gauntlet. With this, a huge yellow and glowing crescent wave came out from the left hand and flew directly to the base of the staircase, slicing in half all of the scorpions that were climbing, although some were not killed that way, the fall from up there was more than enough to kill them.

The hologram disappeared and now a panting Ezreal was standing victorious on top of the stairs ¨I guess that ought to do it…¨ His voice trailed off since he saw more scorpions coming out of the gates, his job was far from done ¨You have to be kidding me¨

From behind Liz saw that Ezreal was rattling some bones from his neck before preparing to defend once again. In her hands the sphere was starting to react to her, the white ceramic color it had now changed to a black, resembling to darkness; but the most notable change was that all of the sounds coming from her surroundings were muffled; a similar sensation one would have by wearing headphones.

 _¨Throw me to the ground… break me so I can help you get out¨_

A ghastly voice that resembled to the one she had in her dreams was now whispering into her ears once again. It kept repeating that sentence over and over again.

¨I must… release you¨ Liz whispered while extending her hands and holding the darkened sphere. Her blue eyes changed and were now replaced with darkness, the same black from the artifact.

The girl moved her fingers back and allowed the ball to fall to the ground, once it touched it a big crack appeared all around this sphere until it broke; all of the pieces falling around the few remainings of this mysterious object. From the inside a purple smoke came out and was moving towards Liz, her eyes still reflected the dark of the sphere.

Back on the frontline Ezreal kept killing more of the scorpions ¨Why from all of the ruins in here, I must explore the one with a limitless supply of gigantic scorpions?¨ His complaint was heard and the gates from where this critters came out suddenly closed. With no more scorpions to worry about the explorer wiped the sweat from his forehead and turned around ¨I guess we are victorious, righ-¨

Ezreal was not able to finish his sentence because of what was happening in front of him. The smoke was now completely covering the girl up to the point she was no longer visible ¨Liz?¨ The piltovian walked closely to this anomaly and touched it with his gauntlet; the crystal that was embedded it in started to shine in a bright blue, and so did the smoke pillar that wrapped the younger sibling. He had to cover his eyes due to the brightness but once it was over Ezreal saw that Liz fell to the ground, although his eyes were showing him something different about the earthling.

* * *

(October 6th 2015 - 13:50 PM – Trader caravan, Shurima Desert, Runeterra)

Liz opened her eyes, the once blackened eyes returned to their blue state. She was no longer in that ancient ruin, instead the leather cover from the caravan was above her head. Her body was too hot because there were some leather sheets over her; as she stood up the girl noticed that Ezreal was in the same caravan as her, however the explorer got startled when he saw that Liz woke up, he raised his hands as if he was trying to stop the younger sibling from doing something.

¨Stay right there Liz, don't move any further¨ Ezreal turned his body at the earthling while his palms were still facing her.

¨What? Is there something wr-¨ The black haired was not able to continue that sentence ¨What is going on? What happened to my voice?!¨ Liz's hand ran around her neck but there was nothing wrong with it. There was a slight change in her voice, instead of having more of a childish tone, this time it was of a mature girl.

This confused girl stood up, letting the leather sheets to fall to the ground, this caused Ezreal to look away but his cheeks flushed with red as soon as Liz was standing in front of him ¨Uh.. Liz… you better cover your body¨

With such a confusing remark the sibling looked at her body, she opened her mouth in surprise since she saw that the 10 year old body she once have was no more, instead it transformed into the one of a girl that just got to its 20 years. The pale and clean skin contrasted with her now even longer hair, she also couldn't have a clear view of her body since her breasts now also grew in size. Liz was curious and placed both hands on each of these pillows and massaged them, giving her some pleasure that got released with a muffled moan.

Ezreal gave a slight glance at the girl who was still playing with her breasts but he looked away once again, but instead of sitting there without doing anything he coughed, attracting the attention of the mature Liz ¨Mind covering your body now? I would like to talk to you¨

Liz looked at the leather sheets and covered her body while sitting on the caravan's floor ¨So Ezreal… what happened?¨

¨I don't know, you were wrapped in that weird smoke, I touched it and my gauntlet seemed to react to it. The next thing I saw was that you… well, apparently grew up. Your body transformed from a little girl to… this¨ Ezreal waved his hand, unsure on how to describe ¨I carried you out of those ruins, and by the time we got out, Tolgen and a few more members of the group were waiting by the entrance¨ The explorer grabbed a few set of clothes and handed them to Liz ¨I asked to some of the women here if they had something for you. Thankfully they had¨

The girl accepted her new clothes but she was still unsure about her new body. ¨Wait, what happened to Rhea and Merc? Are they alright?¨ Liz looked around, but the only people in the caravan were the blond and her and the one on the front controlling the camels.

¨Relax, they are with their uncle on the front, however Rhea is still scared, once we make the last stop I suggest you talk to her¨ Liz sighed in relief.

She was about to remove the sheets but Ezreal was still looking at her ¨You already saw me naked once, but I wouldn't feel too much comfortable if you keep looking at me¨

The explorer blushed and looked away ¨S-sorry, I... I'll look away¨

After a minute or so Liz was already dressed, she was wearing a white-brown shirt that matched with the color of the pants; however the boots she were completely brown due to the leather. The shirt had a slight opening for her cleavage although the girl found It too tight to be comfortable.

¨So, how do I look?¨ Liz placed her hands around her waist, showing this new set of clothes to the blond.

¨You… uh… look pretty good¨ He blushed and tried to look away once again until his cheeks returned back to normal.

¨By the way, where are we heading to again?¨ Liz walked and sat at the side of Ezreal, he was peeking through the cloth at the horizon, the sun was still shining above the caravan.

¨Demacia, I have some business with someone there¨

* * *

 **Wow, I felt inspired for this chapter. Anyway the big journey of all the heroes is about to begin as Runeterra will be going through a lot of things as chapters come by. I hope you enjoyed this chapter because for me I liked it and I also tried to give some more emphasis on the actions rather on a full dialogue.**

 **Also as a fun fact, when I searched about scorpions they are classifies as arachnids. And just because it is a fun fact it does not make it likable, I hate spiders D:**

* * *

 **Canwewrite:** _Ok, didn't know i could write here as a guest..._

 _I LOVE your story and summoning magic, they are the only story with earthlings character that don't suck. I also appreciate you because you're not english (or american ) but you can write in english that good. I am italian but I found that there are many more english story than italian._  
 _For the story until this point i have to say that it is really interesting (especially your idea for Nick)_  
 _but... I WANT LEEEEEMOOO COUGHcoughcough... i mean, I would appreciate if you wrote something_  
 _soon ;)._  
 _See you next chapter._

 **Hey man, than _k_ s for following the story all this time. And well, after 10+ years of studying english, I have to spend it on something that is not only videogames. I hope you enjoy this new chapter and I will get to Nick in due time. **

**And yes, there will be lemons in the future (trying to compensate for the big lack in Summoning Magic and Meeting the Winter's Wrath)**

 **Guest:** _Hah! I follow you still! Here's the first review though, really enjoying so far few hiccups of grammatical error in esrlier chapters but doing very well so far. Keep it up!_

 _Anti Tip Giving Guest Fiora_

 **Hey man! Nice seeing you here after Nathan's story. It is nice to see readers from older stories into `new´ projects. I can confirm I saw soooooooome grammatical mistakes (words repeating twice in the same sentence just being one of the examples) but I'll try to fix them when it's not 0:30 in the morning. And thanks, will keep up the quality!**

* * *

 **I'm tired guys. Had a week full of stuff and I managed to write this chapter for you (Right here is 0:30 in the morning of thursday 19th, so this counts as the second chapter of the week!**

 **Also for those who don't know, guests can also drop a review in the box at the end of the page, no need to register or anything**

 **Anyway, I need some rest for tomorrow but you, have a new chapter ready to read. And you know what goes next, right?**

 **See you in the next chapter ;)**


	8. Ch 8: The traditions of Noxus

(October 6th 2015 – 12:30 PM – Du Couteau manor, Noxus, Runeterra)

Lunch time has arrived and the table was filled with food from all types; different types of meats and vegetables, in the middle there were bottles filled with wine and jars with different colored liquids.

The wooden table was beneath a golden chandelier, all of the candles that were placed in it weren't lit since the windows allowed the light to enter freely.

The brown haired Summoner was sitting on one of the sides of this big rectangular table, at her most immediate left and right there were empty chairs but next to it, the purple hooded assassin was munching on a piece of pork with his both hands. In front of Claire the redhead assassin was cutting some with meat with the silver cutlery. Unlike the Blade's Shadow, Katarina did have some manners while eating, which was surprising considering she was portrayed as a bloody murderer in the game.

Claire hasn't touched her food yet, not even poked at it because her only concern right now was to rescue Liz, she turned her head left and right to see the two assassins eating which of course the green eyed woman noticed it.

¨Is there something wrong? You do not like pork?¨ Katarina asked while leaving her cutlery near the almost-empty plate.

¨What?¨ The earthling shook her head, snapping back to reality ¨Sorry, I'm… I'm not in the mood to eat right now¨

¨If you are still worried about Liz, we will depart tomorrow and if we are lucky we can get to the Institute in a couple of days¨ The Sinister Blade turned her head as she saw someone else entering into the room ¨About time you decided to come here¨

¨What do we have in our table today?¨ A sultry, yet elegant voice of a woman came from behind the Summoner, she decided not to turn and keep her eyes focused on Katarina who was actually looking at the person behind ¨Those clothes show that you are not from Noxus, yet there is an aura surrounding you that shows your true power…¨

The woman ran her pointy fingers at the brown haired's neck, these did not hurt yet it sent a shiver down Claire's spine. Then this lady grabbed Claire's chin and pulled it to her right so their eyes could meet.

The Summoner's blue eyes were gazing at the yellow ones of the Serpent's Embrace, her smug; typical of the Du Couteau showed two fangs on the front of the mouth. Her tongue went from one side to the other, the same way an animal does when it is about to feast on its pray.

¨… Summoner¨ Cassiopeia removed her hand from Claire's chin but her eyes were still fixated on her as she moved to a special chair that was close to Katarina, she then turned her head to the older sister while frowning ¨I was hoping that you two would wait for me. But it seems your bellies do not know anything about manners¨ The half woman, half serpent was wearing the same clothes like in the Rift (If a bra is considered as actual clothing) The headwear she used was green, similar color that matched her scaly tail, although the Summoner was able a few strands of yellow beneath that accessory.

The sarcastic response from the younger sibling was not taken by surprise; she waited for her sister to sit before eating once again. Claire started to eat something as well but the hybrid kept looking at her while holding a cup filled with wine.

¨So the rumor was true; the person our guards found was indeed a Summoner. I am intrigued to know how long will she survive in Noxus¨ Cassiopeia talked once again in a sarcastic way while drinking from her cup after finishing the sentence.

¨I…¨

¨She will not stay here for too long; tomorrow we will be going to the Institute¨ Katarina cut another piece of the pork and ate it ¨Talon will be helping us as well¨

The brown haired assassin rose up his head when he heard his name but then looked down and resumed to eat his piece of pork ¨So it means I will be alone once again. Maybe you should be careful sister; the last thing you would like is to get something in that trip¨ Cassiopeia answered while caressing her tail.

¨I am careful, besides I doubt I will get any more _beautiful_ than you¨ Cassiopeia hissed at this offense but she only took another sip from her cup and started to eat.

Claire was surprised, even if they were sister their relationship did not seem to be the best one. However it would make sense that Cassiopeia's transformation was a surprise to everyone, including herself. After seeing that scene they remained silent; after Talon finished eating he immediately stood up and walked away from the room; almost immediately a maid appeared and grabbed the dirty plate and the cup and proceeded to take it to the kitchen.

Even if Cass joined later she was the second one to finish, just like the male assassin she walked away from the table, her amber eyes looking at the blue ones from Claire until she left the room. Without the hybrid's presence Claire moved her chair closer to the table so she could speak with the redhead.

¨I see your sister now and all I can think of is about Liz. What if she turns into…¨ The Summoner shook her head ¨Sorry, I didn't mean to offend¨

¨There is no offense. Cass got cursed because of her own greed; it is a punishment she must carry for who knows how long¨ Katarina left the silver cutlery in the plate ¨But Liz is not even close to her¨

¨I'm not talking about being turned into a snake woman. What if she remembers everything?¨ The assassin rose an eyebrow ¨Malzahar implanted memories in her; she thought I killed our parents and he was the adoptive one. I would be devastated if I see Liz turned into that Void monster once again¨

¨Well, Malzahar is still in that crystal and all of the Voidborns are imprisoned at the Institute as well. The only person who is not there is Kassadin, but it has been a while since anyone saw him¨ Katarina stood from her chair and so did Claire, looking at her plate which was still filled with food ¨Come, I need to show you something¨

The duo walked out of the table and a couple of maids arrived to pick up all of the plates and the remaining food while the Summoner was guided to the stairs.

Once in the second floor the redhead was guiding the earthling through the door-filled hallway ¨Runeterra is a dangerous place if you are not prepared, but Noxus right now is not a happy road either. My plan is to take you out of the city without anyone else noticing, but lately a lot of the Champions were asked to return, so we have to be careful¨

The assassin stopped by a wooden door that had many small windows in it, from the hallway Claire was able to see a desktop and some bookcases on one of the sides of the room. Katarina turned the handle and entered into this office; from behind the Summoner followed and closed the door.

¨This is a nice… office. Did you build it?¨ The brown haired looked around, all the books and decorations in the walls were out of place, as if that room did not match with Noxus' style.

¨No, Marcus did. He wanted a place to rest, somewhere to think without having someone else bothering him¨ Katarina walked around the desk and sat on the big chair ¨Now this very room belongs to me¨

¨Your father had some good-¨

¨Has¨

¨…has some good knowledge on decoration¨ Claire seemed surprised after Katarina's correction, even though Marcus Du Couteau has been missing for quite a while, she still believes he is alive until there is anything that proves otherwise.

¨Indeed. Now let us talk about what is important right now¨ Katarina opened a drawer on her left and pulled a big piece of paper, this one was already brown due to the age it had. As she opened it the Summoner saw an actual map of Valoran and the surrounding islands which was not that different from the one drawn by Riot, just a few differences into the coastline and that there were more islands, especially near Ionia

¨As you can see, Valoran is big and going from one point to the other takes a couple of days if you are using horses or something similar¨ The Champion pointed at a red dot on the east ¨This is us, Noxus¨ She then ran her finger almost to the middle, meeting another of these dots ¨Right here is the Institute of War, it may not seem too far but trust me, it is a long trip¨

In order to have a better look the Summoner sat on the chair in front of the desk, unlike the one Katarina was sitting in, hers was not that grand as it was expected to be used by visitors and not the actual owner.

¨Now I can see something; we are all spread in every direction. I am still wondering about Nick and Marie¨ Claire looked at the top left part of the map and saw the Shadow Isles being too far from the Institute.

¨If she wants to get to the Institute fast then the best places to land are Demacia and the Freljord¨ Katarina pointed at the two areas near the isles ¨However the demacians have the order to destroy any ship coming from the isles. As for the Freljord it depends on which faction is controlling the port at that time¨

With the two girls looking at the map the assassin looked at the door which got opened by one of the maids, she showed some worry in her face.

¨What is it?¨ Katarina asked while standing up.

¨There is someone at the door. They request your presence lady Du Couteau¨

¨Tell them I am busy¨ The redhead waved her hand but the maid was still there.

¨But… it is the Grand General Swain who wishes to speak to you¨

¨Then tell him that I am bu- wait, SWAIN?!¨ Katarina was surprised; she was not expecting the noxian leader. If he discovered that there was a Summoner in the manor they could be in serious trouble, as well as Claire who would be sent for interrogation ¨Uh… Tell him I will be down in a minute¨ Kat rolled the map and placed it back into the drawer.

With the maid now gone, Katarina grabbed the Summoner's hand and dragged her out of the office. Swain was a Champion as well and the chances he would detect Claire were quite high, so the best option was to hide her somewhere so the Grand General wouldn't find her.

¨Where are you taking me?¨

¨I know a place. You will be safe in there¨ Katarina dragged her Summoner towards one of the farthest doors in the floor.

The two girls entered into the room and found a Cassiopeia looking at a mirror, the hybrid turned confused ¨What are you doing in my room?¨

¨Swain is here. Whatever happens do not let him get in¨ The assassin then grabbed Claire's shoulders ¨If there is one thing we can't tell is if an aura belongs to a Champion or a Summoner. Stay close to my sister¨

¨Wait, you are not going to-¨ Cassiopeia added but the redhead already left the room. With a grunt the half snake half human turned back to the mirror and removed the green headwear, revealing a beautiful blonde hair. The golden locks shined thanks to the light coming from the window but it was really impressive, even if the tail and the yellow eyes were scary for a normal person, the real Cassiopeia, the human one, probably was a beautiful woman in the past ¨What?¨

Claire snapped back to reality after that question, she shook her head and slowly walked towards the younger sibling ¨I was… looking at your hair. It is, odd¨

¨You do know Summoner that before I became this, I used to be human, right?¨ Cassiopeia grabbed a brush from a drawer and ran it against her blonde hair ¨Not all the mysterious creatures from Runeterra are born like this¨

¨I know. I read… I mean, heard about what happened in that tomb¨ Claire muttered and the serpent eyed the Summoner ¨You remind me of my sister Cass. Curious, eager to visit new places, maybe she wasn't greedy but-¨ The girl couldn't finish since the Serpent's Embrace pinned her to the wall at their side and grabbed Claire's neck, digging her nails.

¨I want you to listen!¨ Cassiopeia hissed while showing her tongue at the prisoner ¨No one will call me greedy, not even my sister's bound Summoner¨ The serpent woman smiled as her eyes started to glow, Claire decided to turn her head and close hers, avoiding the Champion's gaze ¨What happened in that tomb was a mistake, that mercenary was going to betray me once that tomb opened¨ The grip around the Summoner's neck was getting tighter, up to the point the nails were sinking even deeper into her flesh.

¨B-but you were the one who betrayed her. Even if that trap didn't affect you, both Renekton and Xerath would've killed you¨ The earthling grabbed Cass's hand but she was stronger and any effort to loosen that grip was useless.

¨The Institute knows few things about what happened in there. How is it _you_ have more knowledge than them?¨ The Champion felt a warm liquid dripping through her fingers, the nails were deep enough to cause a small wound on the girl's neck and allowed for some blood to drop.

¨Please… stop¨

¨You know something we do not. If you value your life, then you are going to tell me everything that you-¨ The door opened and interrupted Cassiopeia who quickly removed her hand from Claire's neck.

Katarina rushed inside and saw the two girls against the wall, the earthling ran her hand around the injured neck, she had some spots of red but the assassin was not focusing their eyes on them ¨Swain is gone, we are safe¨

¨It must have been important if the Grand General comes here without any previous announcement. What did he want?¨ Cassiopeia asked while walking away from the Summoner.

* * *

Two maids were already at the front door with their hands holding the handles. Katarina tried to calm herself; inhale then exhale ¨Alright, open the doors. And do not mention anything about our newest guest¨ The two maids nodded and proceeded to turn the handles and pull the door.

From the outside the guards were standing in two straight lines. Their armor and helmets were different from the guards in the Du Couteau manor since the ones the Swain brought represented the royal guards whose duty was to protect the Grand General at all cost. In the middle of the two formations there were standing two men. One wearing a green coat with many details in brown, his face was covered by a scarf that matched with the robe but his dark red eyes were visible by the Sinister Blade, with his right hand the Master Tactician was supporting half the weight from his body onto a wooden stick.

At the side of the Grand General stood one his most trustworthy men. The general of the military forces in Noxus wore a heavy armor, the gray metal covered his entire body and it only left a few places where the skin was barely see; from behind a red cape with the noxian symbol weaved in the fabric, but the most noticeable part about the Hand of Noxus was the weapon he carried with one of his hands. By the looks of it, the majestic axe was heavy but Darius' strength was more than enough to carry it around like a normal item.

¨Ah, it is nice that you decided to show at the front door, Katarina¨ Swain greeted himself, but the redhead was not answering, instead her eyes were focusing on the two men in front of her and the strange crow that was standing on top of a wooden stick that was attacked to the shoulder of Swain's coat. The dark avian looked at the assassin with all of its eyes.

¨When the Grand Generals speaks to you, he expects an answer!¨ Darius stepped forward but Katarina crossed her arms.

¨Just because he is older than me, he does not have to impatient either¨ Katarina grinned, the relationship she had with Darius was not a friendly one, if they had to fight each other at the Rift they would gladly slit the other one's throats, but outside they wouldn't do it since they fight under the same flag.

¨Indeed, now I know you have important matters Sinister Blade, and so do we. Are we allowed to enter into the Du Couteau manor?¨ Although Swain represented the most powerful person in Noxus, hierarchy wise, he still waited for Katarina's approval to which she nodded.

The two newcomers entered and walked directly to the living room, the redhead order the maids to be ready in case the two of them wanted something. Once done the assassin headed to that room and sat into one of the chairs, even though Swain sat in front of the older sibling the Hand of Noxus just wandered behind the Grand General, walking back and forth while looking at the house owner.

¨Katarina, I would not be surprised if you weren't expecting us. But due to some…¨ Swain coughed ¨…recent events involving this place, it was best for me to investigate it¨ He rose his left hand and allowed the crow to walk down from the wooden piece in his shoulder to his arm and then to the side of the sofa he was in ¨You probably heard about the star that fell over our city, most specifically in your garden¨

¨Yes, the guards reported to me, sadly it destroyed one of the fountains Marcus built¨ Katarina crossed her leg, she had to keep calm and follow Swain's interrogation, the faster he gets the answers he needs the faster Claire would remain undetected ¨What is it so important that you had to come here with your lapdog?¨ Darius grunted at that comment, but he just kept moving back and forth.

¨Funny you ask, all around Runeterra there have been many stars falling, some contacts from Zaun claimed they saw one at Piltover¨

¨And right here there is none! Where did you hide the star?!¨ Darius growled but the crippled man rose his hand, calming the general.

¨He is right, if this _star_ fell on your garden and destroyed the fountain, it should be there. However it is missing¨ Swain said with a calm tone ¨It is important that you tell us where the star is, some reports tell me it might be filled with magical energy¨

¨If that is the case, why bring the general of the Noxus' army here instead of your most trusted mage?¨ Katarina frowned, the Grand General was already suspecting something but she kept trying on deviating him from the truth.

¨Simple: LeBlanc had to do something important with the Black Rose; something that I have been informed already¨ The crippled man looked at the Hand of Noxus ¨Besides it was wise to bring someone else to back up my claims. Not that I want to threaten you or anything, but I hope you do understand¨

¨I do¨ Katarina nodded ¨But I will tell you the truth: The star got destroyed as soon as it touched the ground, the guards found a few pieces of it, and since none seemed usable for anything they dumped it somewhere¨

¨You did what?!¨ The general grabbed his axe with both hands and gave a few steps towards the assassin who did nothing but looking at him with a grin in her face. He was stopped by Swain's crutch which was holding Darius' from moving forward.

¨I understand, but I must also admit that it is no something I expected of you Katarina¨ Swain noted and stood from his chair ¨By the way, is your sister here?¨

¨If you are expecting to receive answers from her then you will probably not get anything. She had a rough day and Talon is talking to her right now. Need an advice? You better not bother her right now¨ The redhead stood up, looking at the crow that flew back to the same piece of wood from before.

¨I see…¨ The leader tapped the floor with his wooden crutch twice ¨Then it is time for us to depart. I wish we could have found anything related to the star, but I guess this information would be enough¨ Swain and Darius headed towards the door waiting for the maids to open them again ¨If you come across any clue, I will be glad if you inform them to me directly¨

This were the last words from the Grand General in the Du Couteau manor as he crossed the front door, from behind Darius looked at Katarina before grunting and following his superior. All of the soldiers that were waiting outside followed the two men from behind in two straight lines.

* * *

¨How long have we been here?¨ Claire asked, her neck still had the nail wounds but the few bits blood were no longer dripping.

¨The enough to not be detected¨ Katarina sighed in relief ¨Come, you still need to know the way out of the city¨ The redhead opened the door of the bedroom and waited for the Summoner to come out, she then turned her head at the serpent ¨I guess you two had a nice time together¨ With a sarcastic tone she chuckled and closed the door once Claire crossed it.

Cassiopeia did not replied, instead she sat on her chair and grabbed the brush once again, looking at the mirror she smiled ¨Nothing good will come out of that Summoner¨

* * *

 **This chapter belongs to the next week so yeah. No new chapter tomorrow since this is the one. Well, I love to introduce new Champions into the story and like I said, it will include a LOT of them, so yeah, maybe your favourite character will appear.**

 **Also, apparently I fucked it up big time when talking about City-states and all that. Why? Simple, Noxus, Demacia, Bilgewater and the Freljord are considered Nations nowadays while Zaun and Piltover ARE city-states. Hereby starting from the next chapter I will refer to the first ones as Nations.**

* * *

 **Canwewrite:** _Voidlings are sooo lovely._

 _How old is/was Liz?_  
 _Are you too a fan of Ezreal*Lux?_  
 _Love this chapter (you've got to be kidding me ahahah).:-)_

 **When the story started Liz was 9, when she entered Runeterra she then became 10. With the transformation Liz went to 20-21 years old.**

 **Even though I HATE Ezreal (gameplay wise, never seen a person create an optimal build to deal shit-ton of damage) probably EzxLux is one of the pairings that I like (beside being canon by Riot)**

 **And hey, thanks for the review :)**

* * *

 **So this week _may_ be complicated for me to upload another chapter since I do have an exam on thursday (I know, I said the same last week and yet I uploaded 3 chapters) so I hope you understand. Also, coming up will be Matt and his adventures at Piltover. Which Champions will appear there apart from Cait and Vi? You will have to wait.**

 **This was Tourvelix from the Diamond city rad- Wait... I think I might be mixing gaming universes again. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter as for me, here in Argentina we have elections so now that this is done, I better go and vote. 'Till then:**

 **See you in the next chapter ;)**


	9. Ch 9: The City of Progress

(October 6th 2015 – 1:20 PM – Caitlyn's house, Piltover, Runeterra)

¨… so then Caitlyn brought me here and… well that's pretty much it¨ Matt ended his explanation, from the moment he returned back to Earth up to this moment. The two Champions were looking at him, the pink haired confused while the blue one was smiling.

They were already having their lunch. With only a few ingredients the sheriff was able to cook something very tasteful for them, or at least for Vi who was already used to food from their world, on the other hand the Summoner was a bit scared. It was not poison but he feared that if that meal was not enjoyable for him the girl wouldn't be happy about it.

With his fork the earthling grabbed a piece of what appeared to be meat and placed it on his mouth. It was weird at first since he never expected that kind of taste but as he kept munching on that piece the Summoner ended up enjoying it.

Matt looked at the wall he had on the left and saw a photo in a brownish tone, hanging from a gold-bathed frame. The picture showed five people in the front and behind them a majestic building, its architecture was different from the buildings he saw so far. Caitlyn noticed that he was paying attention to the wall and smiled, on the other hand Vi eyed at the other Champion and then looked at Matt.

¨That picture was taken when they re-opened the YASP¨ Vi tilted her chair a bit while grinning, remembering the day of that photo.

¨YASP?¨ Matt turned at the enforcer, he had no clue on what she was talking about.

¨I know how you are feeling; only Vi calls her like that. That building is the Yordle Academy of Science and Progress, run by the professor Cecil B. Heimerdinger, one of the most brilliant minds in all of Runeterra¨ Caitlyn was able to help the blond out ¨It was two years ago if I am not mistaken, Vi and I were invited to the event. Both Ezreal and Jayce persuaded us to go and well, it was nice to see the academy open once again¨

Matt tilted his head and got a better of the photo. The two people in the middle were Vi and Jayce who were boosting Heimerdinger on their shoulders, at the side of the enforcer Ezreal was saluting at the camera while blue haired was clinging on inventor's arm. He then remember the conversation with Vi a long time ago in which Caitlyn and Jayce used to be a couple but the latter cheated on her with the enforcer, however the first one never discovered it.

¨Well maybe we can go later on. Piltover surely must be a place to discover¨ Matt slightly chuckled, almost awkwardly.

¨Yeah, if there weren't a lot of troubles as of now…¨ Cait muttered, then looked at Vi ¨Speaking of troubles. How is Jayce handling all the missing equipment? The reports say it was a lot¨

¨A lot? The damned lab got emptied!¨ Vi answered almost angrily, she stood up from the chair and placed her hands on top of the table ¨Although even when furious, Jayce can still be a monster in bed¨

Matt quickly turned his head at the pink haired as if he wasn't expecting that response, he then looked at Cait whose head was now blocked by hand, she shook her head and sighed ¨I guess sooner or later you would have heard about the… _good_ news. Vi and Jayce are… well dating¨

¨It is more than dating cupcake, we are on a full time relationship now!¨ She chuckled and sat back on the chair, grabbing her fork.

¨So what? You remember what he did to me! What if he-¨

¨Come on cupcake, you know how I am! If he decides to look at another girl then I can use those babies right there…¨ She pointed at the metallic gauntlets that were resting near the window ¨… and teach him a good 'ol lesson¨

Matt smiled, it was impressive that even with Caitlyn's deductive skills, she hasn't figured it out who was the girl with Jayce that day.

The three of them kept talking for a while, the earthling asking many questions about Runeterra and most importantly what his future plans are going to be. It was a happy moment for Matt after reuniting with the girl he loved and a good friend.

After lunch the two Champions decided to give the blond a tour around the city, and even if he wasn't too eager to go as he wanted to rest, the enforcer kicked him out of the house and into the streets.

As they were walking, most of the citizens were smiling and waving at the two officers, not only they were renowned Champions in the League; they were also the ones who kept Piltover clean from the criminals, even if Jinx was still out there.

The first stop was the city center, the small plaza they decided to be at was in the middle of all the enormous buildings, one of them being a tower that rose up to the sky like a skyscraper, the rest of the structures were bathed in a light brownish tone as if the architects wanted to give the illusion that it was wood. But in some parts of the walls all around him, the green coming from some of the metallic parts in the buildings had a strong glow, inside of these, the hextech energy was flowing freely, just like electricity in the Summoner's world.

¨Welcome to the Hextech plaza¨ Caitlyn and Vi sat on a bench while Matt was still standing, looking at everything around him. The trees and the cobblestone paths really contrasted with the steam-punk vibe Piltover had, some fresh air in the middle of a jungle of concrete and magic ¨If you go in that direction you will probably find some shops, and if I were you, I would not hesitate to get some new clothes, those are already too torn¨ Caitlyn pointed at the jacket and the jeans he was wearing, they had some big holes in it that showed some of the blond's skin beneath them.

¨Fine, but you do know that my money is probably useless here, right?¨ Matt smiled cockily but he then got hit in the face by a brownish pouch, he raised his brows at Vi who was whistling and looking somewhere else, trying not to look so guilty. The Summoner opened said pouch and saw that there were a lot of gold coins inside, the currency of Piltover and probably Runeterra as well ¨Alright, if you want me to buy new clothes then I'll be-¨ Matt wasn't able to finish since the two officers grabbed him, one in each arm as they dragged the earthling towards another part of the city.

The second stop was another majestic building, but unlike the ones near the plaza, the Summoner had a familiar feeling on this one; once the two Champions released him from their grasp, they stood in front of him and extended their arms at the structure.

¨Welcome to the Yordle Academy of Science and Progress!¨ Caitlyn said in a cheerful tone.

¨Or YASP… however you feel comfortable¨ Vi then added, making the sheriff frown.

The academy felt like a university, the entrance was colossal and quite detailed; the amount of people going in and out was impressive, even the atmosphere felt like everyone that was close to the building was intelligent.

¨Are you going to stand there or will you come with us?¨ Matt snapped back to reality after hearing Vi's voice, he nodded in response.

Just like in the rest of the city, everyone was looking at the two Champions with surprise, not that they were restricted to come near the academy but both Vi and Caitlyn were usually busy with their crime-solving adventures that seeing them close to this building was a strange sight.

Inside of the YASP there were as well a lot of people entering and leaving the different classrooms, the one that faced the opposite of the main entrance was getting emptied quite fast up to the point the trio saw the enormous classroom without anyone inside. They stepped into this big auditorium where all of the chairs were empty and a stage was located at the other end from their location. Over there, there was a person looking at some notes and a white board with black ink all over it showing some equations, most of them quite hard for the Summoner to understand.

¨Yo brains! You done with the class?¨ Vi shouted at the person on the stage, this of course startled him as the unaware professor fell from the stool he was sitting in.

¨Please Vi, do not disturb me like that! I am in the middle of a wonderful invention!¨ The fallen person got closer to the edge of the stage, however he was completely different in person that what Matt thought.

The professor was not tall since there weren't any big Yordles in Runeterra, however even with a height that was less than 1 meter, the Revered Inventor, Heimerdinger was not known for his feats of strength or good looking moustache, instead he was the great mind behind most of Piltover's technology. With a dark green coat and a belt full of tools that had a big H engraved in the buckle the Yordle looked at the three humans standing in front of him.

¨Oh my, what are the Piltover's Finest doing here?¨ He then turned his head at Matt while adjusting his glasses, the blond was able to see his own reflection through the professor's lenses ¨And what do we have here? A life form based off carbon, but there is something different with you… a magical aura. I have never seen you at the Institute of War so my guesses might be wrong¨

¨Worry not professor, he is a Summoner. You probably haven't seen him because he is from the other world, the Earth¨ Caitlyn added, Heimerdinger then walked to the left, standing closer to the sheriff.

¨Is it true?¨ The Yordle looked at Matt with emotion ¨That is some wonderful news! Maybe if we have time I can run some analysis on him and see if there is a difference between the Summoners from our world and theirs¨ From the blond afro the little Champion had a metallic claw emerged and it was pointing directly at the earthling's head.

¨Wait wait wait¨ Vi grabbed the metallic claw with her gauntlets and held the professor in the air ¨Just because he came from another world it does not make 'im a future experiment of yours¨ She then released the claw and allowed Heimerdinger to land ¨Besides we were giving blondie a tour around Piltover, getting to know this new world and all that¨

¨To be honest, I am on a quest to find someone. I need to get to the Institute as soon as possible and meet with my friends there¨ Matt leaned forward on the stage.

¨To the Institute? I guess I can help somehow, however the Institute of War changed a lot in this last months, the new High Summoner and the rules it implemented were disastrous! I am impressed that you want to go there, even after all!¨ Heimerdinger jumped from the stage and into the ground, he walked to the long hallway that led to the entrance of the auditorium ¨If you could please follow me, I have something to show you¨ Matt looked at the other two Champions who shrugged in response, not even them knew what the professor had in mind.

The Yordle guided them to the basement of the academy, unlike the rest of the floors, this one was quite dirty and it seemed that no one cared about its actual maintenance. Heimerdinger stopped by a door that had a sign on top of it: _Private. Professor Heimerdinger's experimental room._ The Yordle entered through a small dog-sized entrance and from the inside he unlocked the door for the humans to enter. This room was just as big as Caitlyn's house, but it did not have the same atmosphere. The amount of tubes, wires and many hextech-powered machinery gave the Summoner a weird feeling.

¨Welcome to my secret laboratory!¨ The professor climbed to a table through a mini-elevator he created and turned on the lights. On the far end of the room there was a big device that looked like a gate ¨Now I know this is a mess, but science does not have time to clean!¨ Heimerdinger jumped from the table and walked to the mysterious artifact Matt saw ¨I know you had your eyes on this Summoner, and this is the reason I brought all of you here! This is one of my latest inventions¨ He raised his hands, trying to express how impressive that apparatus was.

The trio looked at each other with confusion ¨Alright, this needs to be asked: What the fuck is that supposed to be?¨ Vi asked, placing her gauntlets around her waist, trying not to hit the blond and the blue haired.

¨Vi!¨ Both Matt and Caitlyn looked at the enforcer, however only the latter replied.

¨It's ok, this type of inventions tend to attract regular swearing at first, but allow me to explain. This is the Heimerdinger Device (an experimental name of course) a machine so powerful that can transmit someone's particles to a different location. Just imagine, if magic allows people to send themselves around Runeterra, my biggest question was: Why can't we send others with the use of Hextech inventions?¨ Heimerdinger seemed happy to announce this, although the trio was still confused.

¨So… a teleporter?¨ Matt replied, looking at the monster machine in front of him.

¨A teleporter, Heimerdinger Device, however you would like to call it. However there is a problem, the other scientist who helped me with _this_ had some issues recently. Issues related to a certain thief¨

¨Wait, Jayce is helping you too?¨ Vi's eyes widened ¨Well then, I guess I should go drag his smart ass right here¨ She raised her gauntlet and cracked her knuckles, creating a metallic sound.

Heimerdinger turned and shook his little head while waving his hands ¨No no no no. Although Jayce helped me a lot with this project, I can finish it alone. It will take more time, yes, but the HD was supposed to be functional today¨

¨Well then; that is good¨ Caitlyn sighed in relief ¨Matt still needs a day or two before returning back to normal. So… you can come by our house when it is ready and we can use it… probably¨ Cait walked to Matt and grabbed his hand ¨Now if you excuse us, we are busy¨ She dragged the blond out of the secret laboratory while Vi sighed and followed them from behind.

They left the academy in no time but the blue haired did not talked until they were outside ¨I do not approve the use of that machine!¨ She complained while holding tighter the hand of the Summoner.

¨Oh come on cupcake, Heimy's inventions never failed, if they did then Piltover would crumble on itself¨ Vi placed her arm around Caitlyn's shoulder.

¨I… I don't know, this seems different¨ The sheriff looked down ¨What if it is the first thing it fails for him?¨

¨Let us cross our fingers then. Besides, maybe volunteering to use that machine could be a great birthday present for him¨ Vi sat on the steps of the academy while looking at huge amount of students who were entering into the building.

However something triggered on Caitlyn ¨Wait. Heimerdinger's birthday!¨ She released Matt's hand and grabbed her hat, taking something that was on the bottom of it. The sheriff pulled a note and gave it to the blond ¨I need you to do me a favor, a big one¨

¨Yeah you have to grab her kinky toys now that you are in the city¨ Vi chuckled but Cait's cheeks reddened, she hit her shoulder but the enforcer felt it like a tickle.

¨Seriously, Heimerdinger's birthday is only a few days away, I bought something from him and the shopkeeper said that it should be ready for today. Can you _please_ go and grab the present for me?¨ She sheriff gave Matt the puppy eyes, he hated those because it was hard to say no when she does that.

¨Ok… I guess¨ He grabbed the note and looked at it. A perfect handwriting but the only thing he was able to understand was the word Heimerdinger, the rest was writing in a foreign language ¨So how do I get there?¨

¨Remember the shops area I told you earlier? Find one with some scientist clothes on the front. I know it sounds weird but-¨

¨I got it¨ Matt nodded and smiled as he turned and started to walk down

¨Wait!¨ The sheriff stopped him and got closer to him once again, she moved her hands around his neck and dropped a kiss on his lips. For Matt, that kiss lasted hours and it felt like the first one they gave each other back at his world, the same taste, her cute breathing and the smell of blueberries coming from her perfume was hypnotizing for him. She released her arms and grabbed him by the shoulders, their faces now distanced from each other ¨I wanted to do that ever since you got here¨ The Summoner smiled gave the sheriff another kiss; however this one was brief since he departed to the shop.

On his way back to the plaza, Matt turned right to the area where Caitlyn told him to go. The first shops had a lot of clothing outside, most of them different colored shirts, vests and coats; they were also selling accessories like goggles, top hats and even earrings and necklaces; the steam-punk fashion.

Almost the third shop he looked at matched the description the sheriff gave to him. A lot of white scientist coats in the front as well as many tools. The vibe the place gave to Matt was similar to Heimerdinger's lab, just less dark.

The bald man in the counter was trying to fix something but stopped as soon as he saw the Summoner getting close. The shopkeeper was wearing welding goggles and a coat that looked like the ones on the front.

¨Welcome to the Scientific Discoveries. How may I help you today stranger?¨

¨Um… yeah… I was told to…¨ Matt's voice trailed off as he looked in his pockets for the note the sheriff gave to him; after two places the third one had the piece of paper ¨… give you this¨

The shopkeeper grabbed the note and inspected it ¨Ah yes! Caitlyn told me to keep it a secret from the professor. He often comes here to chat or even buy some materials for his projects. I wonder what he is working on now¨ The bald man walked to the back of the shop, when he came back he brought a cardboard box and dropped it on the counter. It was not too big but by the looks of it, it had its weight ¨A fusion core, all prepared to be used¨ The owner looked at the Summoner ¨You are the sheriff's new assistant, right?¨

Matt chuckled and shook his head ¨I want to believe I am more than just an assistant. Cait and I are… more than that¨

¨I see… Well then¨ He tapped the box ¨Here you have it, now go before the professor appears!¨ With this warning the blond boy grabbed the birthday gift, for him it was quite heavy but manageable.

There was only one place to go right now and it was back to Caitlyn's home. Matt had to go quite slow and make a few stops from time to time to regain strength; one of the ideas he had was to use the alleyways as a shortcut. Unlike any of the alleyways in New York, these ones were clean, or at least most of them; no litter made it pleasant to walk around while still having a good view of the sun that was setting over the buildings around him.

However his journey ended when one of the alleyways he was in led to a big courtyard with no exit. ¨Well, luck had to run out sometime, right?¨ He whispered to himself and turned around but he did not moved forward since his eyes got a glimpse of something.

The wall in front of him had something painted on it. It was a big pink X that covered the entire wall of the 5 floor tall building. Matt walked towards this sign and a horrible smell entered through his nostrils, someone painted that X with a spray can.

From one of the roofs someone was watching the Summoner; the stranger climbed down using one of the pipes and advanced towards the blond without attracting his attention. Once close this person drew its face to Matt's ear and with a smile the girl whispered.

¨Fancy seeing you here blondie boy¨

* * *

 **Who is this girl that appeared out of nowhere? Maybe we will never know, but I am sure you can connect a few _loose_ ends.**

 **Now seriously. New chapter into the life of Matt, Cait and Vi but this time thing are getting messier for him, wouldn't you agree? With Heimerdinger's Device they would probably get to the Institute in just a few seconds but will they arrive in time for everyone to meet?**

* * *

 **Canwewrite:** _I love Swain (like i love all super intelligent/totally jerk/manipulator character) but i hope he will not appear too much or our kat is *****ed._  
 _And i also like Cassio as a champ, so im glad you make her appear._  
 _I m sure we will see jinx again and I will love next chapter because there is Matt and there is Cait._  
 _Also, ithink you might do a crossover with Meeting the winter s wrath (that i have to read) if you mention maybe this is a trap and you will send Marie to Demacia?_  
 _Good chapter and good luck_

 **I am sure things will get interesting for Claire and Katarina, I would be suspicious as well if something like a falling star disappeared and/or no one can give me directions about it.**

 **Like I said: A lot of Champions will appear, yet how will they react on the Summoner's actions is still uncertain.**

 **A lot of people also loves the MattxCait pairing (and I will admit, it is one of the most enjoyables for me to write) but anyway, if Jinx appears I doubt the Piltover's Finest (espcialy Vi) would be happy about it.**

 **I've been thinking about the cross-over even before finishing the story. Everything that happened in that story will have consequences in Heroes and Legends (I feel like that is something taken out from a game itself) and for the record, some Champions do not forget that easily.**

* * *

 **Now it's time to get back onto university business. No more words for me here but you can always imagine things I would say, for example:**

 **See you in the next chapter ;)**


	10. Ch 10: Going down Mount Targon

(October 6th 2015 – 10:30 AM – Mount Targon, Runeterra)

¨A spear?¨

¨Yes¨

¨How about one of those big-ass axes? The ones some Champs from Noxus use¨

¨Look, my title is the Grandmaster at Arms for a reason. So if there is a weapon you think of, the answer is yes, I know how to fight with it¨

Ever since they left that cave Nick was curious about the purple hooded man; even if the lore said that Jax was forced to use a lamp to ¨balance¨ him, the Summoner _had_ to ask him.

The cave they were was almost right next to the Solari sanctuary. With the sun now shining over their heads Nick was able to see the destroyed temple, in his head there were still memories of the silver haired person but it was impossible for him to remember what happened afterwards. In front of this temple there was a long staircase that led to another level in the mountain, from their position they could see a lot of tents and some fireplaces down there, probably someone else was there and could help both Jax and Nick get out of the mountain fast.

¨Say kid… You wanted to go to the Institute, but you never told me a real reason for it. So tell me, what is your interest in that place?¨ Jax walked at his side, the staircase was big enough for the two of them to walk side by side, he held the weapon over his right shoulder.

¨My friend's sister is missing, and the only person we know who can help us is at the Institute of War¨ Nick carried his sword on the sheath that was hanging from his belt. From time to time he looked at the strange necklace he had, the moon made seemed like a complete coincidence but every time he tried to remember the night he fell unconscious the same female voice whispered in his ears ¨By the way Jax, do you know how I got this?¨ He showed the metallic moon to the Champion but he shook his head in response.

¨When I entered that cave, you were already wearing that armor and probably that necklace as well. What, you are saying someone else is involved?¨

¨Well, last night I saw someone at the Solari temple. Maybe that person was the one who gave me all this¨ The Summoner looked at the armor and the sword on his side; he then turned his head at the Champion ¨Also, by any chance, you don't know where Leona is?¨

¨The Radiant Dawn? I have not seen her in a month but rumors said she was trying to find someone. If I am not mistaken she was seen at that city-state… Err… Zaun¨ Jax grabbed the lamppost with the other hand and allowed it to rest over the other shoulder.

Nick was now doubting on what to do next, was going to the Institute a good idea? Ralzith was waiting for their arrival, but without Leona, the black haired was almost useless, and by the looks of it Jax was not the second champion bound to him.

The duo kept going down the long staircase until they got to the lower level where the tents and fireplaces were; just like the Solari temple, this settlement was silent and there were no signs of life.

¨What happened here?¨ Nick walked to one of the tents, surprisingly it was stuffed with many things: food, clothes, even armor and weapons.

¨I believe this is the place where the Rakkor live. It was quite hard to climb up to the mountain so I took care of them¨

¨WHAT?!¨ Nick looked back at the purple robbed.

But Jax just laughed ¨Relax kid, even though it would not be impossible for me to do it, this place was already empty when I arrived¨ Jax inspected another tent and grabbed some food, although it didn't last long since he started to take some big bites.

The Summoner saw the Grandmaster at Arms busy was busy with his new meal so he had a new objective, and that was to investigate the settlement to check if there was at least a single person apart from them. But in fact there was no one in plain sight, for every tent he checked there were even more objects inside, if the Rakkor disappeared then there weren't any signs of fighting, what happened to them was a mystery, or so Nick thought when he saw a shadow looking at him from behind one of the tents.

Someone was spying him and that could only mean trouble, although it could also be the same person who gave him the necklace and the sword. Without hesitation the Summoner pulled the sword and slowly walked towards this stranger. He tried not to make any noise but a big hand on his shoulder startled him, as he turned, Nick saw the Grandmaster at Arms making him hush .

¨We are not alone¨ Jax whispered and turned so the duo could see where the attacks are coming from.

¨Maybe they are fr-¨ Nick got pushed away by the Champion who raised his lamppost. A wooden sound could be heard due to the impact of a spear into Jax's weapon.

From behind the tents, a group of five warriors, all of them wearing metal helmets but their torsos were unprotected. In their hands they were carrying different weapons like spears, swords and even axes. The Summoner had his back facing a tent while the Champion was in front of him, preparing to defend the person who promised him food.

The armed warriors looked at each other and nodded; even without talking they knew that their plan was to take down the two strangers that were in the camp, so they all attacked at the same time.

However Jax was no fool, he has been in many situations in which he was out-numbered so this battle should be piece of cake to him. Even if they all decided to attack together, one of the warriors stepped forward with a sword in his hand and tried to slice the Grandmaster's head off, but he managed to block the strike with the lamppost; the warrior kept striking at the Champion but all he did was just getting blocked. After a few tries the swordsman couldn't find any way to injury the hooded stranger.

¨My turn¨ Jax muttered while giving two steps forward; the next thing he did was to hit the warrior twice in the chest with the top of the lamppost, before giving one last attack the candle inside of the cage lit on and shined furiously but it died as soon as the Grandmaster swung his weapon at the warrior's head, knocking him to the side ¨How about we make this interesting? All of you, against me¨

They knew that if one of them was not able to even hurt the Grandmaster at Arms; they all whispered at each other and looked at Jax afterwards. The Champion chuckled and then the remaining warriors went after him.

Two of them, armed with a spear and an axe wanted to attack him frontally. The one with the axe struck first, with a swing from left to right the only thing he was able to do was to move the Grandmaster from his place; the one with the spear used this as an advantage and tried to stab him but Jax stopped the attack by placing the lamppost in front of him and stopping the metallic tip in place; he then moved his weapon from one side to the other forcing the spearman to get disarmed.

With his new weapon the Grandmaster at Arms used the long lance as a pole to jump behind the unarmed warrior, unlike the first one, this needed only two hits in order to fall to the ground; the axe man tried to stop Jax but the lamppost was lit on again.

Out of the five warriors that stood against the Champion, only two were standing. Jax was slowly advancing towards the survivors but one of them ran away while the remaining grabbed a horn that was hanging from his belt and blew it, creating a loud noise that echoed all around the settlement.

¨What was that?¨ Nick asked while looking all around, the sound of people marching was heard and it was getting louder each second.

¨Some more practice for me¨ Jax chuckled and assumed a defensive stance.

In just a matter of seconds the duo was surrounded by a huge amount of warriors, they blocked all of possible exits from the settlement. With no other option but to fight, the Summoner stood at the side of the Grandmaster and readied his sword. However none of the warriors attacked them, instead they were waiting for someone to arrive.

¨Guess we are not alone¨ Jax whispered but Nick was able to hear him.

¨What do you mean? Of course we aren't alone, look at all this people right here!¨

The duo looked at a couple of warriors who stepped aside and allowed another into the circle. Unlike the ones the purple robbed defeated, this one was wearing an orange chest plate, in his hands a spear and a shield, bearing the symbol of the Rakkor. From his helmet they weren't able to see his face but the glowing eyes were menacing, at least for the Summoner.

¨You are not welcomed into our mountain. Tell me now your reasons on why you are here before my warriors take you down¨ The Artisan of War, Pantheon, was a formidable man. Even if he was a representation of Spartan warriors, he was no different from the ones back at the Summoner's world.

¨W-well I…¨

¨This Summoner right here appeared in your mountain, but he is tasked to find Leona, the Radiant Dawn. If you kill him right now the Institute will cast their power upon this place¨ Jax was the one who interrupted Nick. After mentioning Leona's name all of the warriors started to look at each other and even if the Artisan's face was not visible, the duo felt as if he frowned.

¨The avatar of the Sun¨ Pantheon stopped to think for a moment ¨Is this true, Summoner?¨

¨It is true, no need to continue with this-¨

¨I want him to speak¨ Pantheon interrupted the Grandmaster and pointed with his spear at Nick.

¨Y…yeah, I was sent by the Institute of War. Leona has been missing for some time now and… uh… we want to know if she is… not dead… yeah, that¨ Nick looked away from time to time, his eyes trying not to meet the Champion's gaze. It wasn't hard for him to follow up Jax's story (even though some part of it was true).

¨I may not be a Summoner, but don't your powers allow you to detect if a Champion is dead or not?¨ Pantheon stepped forward and the rest of the warriors moved in closer as well.

¨If that was the case then I wouldn't be here bothering all of you¨ Nick looked at Jax who slightly nodded, telling him to keep talking ¨Our first guess was to come here, seeing as this was Leona's home but we haven't found anything¨

¨After the temple in the clouds got burnt down, Leo-¨ Pantheon shook his head ¨The Avatar of the Sun never returned here. However there are rumors claiming that she was seen into one of the cities to the north¨

¨Well then, I guess… thank you, now if you excuse us…¨ Nick walked forward but Pantheon blocked his path with the spear.

¨You are not done yet…¨ The Artisan of War raised his spear, attracting the attention of all of the soldiers around him ¨WARRIORS!¨ Everyone proceeded to tap their weapons on the ground, just like a war cry ¨Prepare supplies for the Summoner and the Champion, they are departing today¨

¨YES SIR!¨ All of the men around the three of them shouted at the same time and started to move around their settlement.

¨Now you two, follow me¨ Pantheon pointed with his spear at Nick and Jax and turned away, walking away from the area they were in. The duo followed the Artisan of War from behind, although they were at an important distance so he was not able to hear them talk.

¨That tongue of yours will take you far, kid. Although I don't mind fighting all this people¨ Jax walked at the side of Nick who smiled after such compliments.

¨Well, thanks but-¨

¨Do not think you are _that_ good, these warriors are dumb and their brains can easily be tricked. But bear in mind that some situations will force you to use that sword of yours¨ Jax scolded the Summoner, even though he did a good job on persuading the Artisan of War.

Pantheon led them to another staircase that kept leading down to what they believed the base of the mountain; by his feet there were three backpacks that were filled to the top.

¨There you have, supplies for your travel¨ Pantheon was calmer now, especially after knowing the duo was on `Institute's duty´

¨Why three?¨ Jax asked while grabbing one of the backpacks.

¨Because I want to go with you. Leona was a fellow member of our tribe before she was chosen by the Solari. Not only that, she was my friend as well¨ The Artisan of War picked one of the two remaining backpacks, leaving the one for Nick in the ground ¨My spear will not rest until the Radiant Dawn is safe¨

The Summoner looked at Jax who shrugged, without any other options Nick sighed and grabbed the last backpack ¨So… welcome to our group… I guess¨ He turned his head at the warriors who returned to their training ¨If you are coming with us, then wouldn't your tribe stay leaderless until you return?¨

¨They know how to behave themselves, even if I am not there¨ Pantheon walked towards the staircase ¨Follow me, I will guide you down the mountain¨

With the new addition to the group, the three of them walked down the mountain, a few minutes in and the Summoner was able to see the ground, still far away but it was a beginning.

During this time Nick had many questions, maybe the Artisan of War was not the smartest man when talking about magic but probably he would pay attention to any kind of visitors ¨Uh… Pantheon one question: Have you seen someone… someone different lately?¨

¨The Rakkor did, they informed me that someone was running to the top, they were not able to get a glimpse of who it was, but they mentioned something in particular. White hair, like silver¨ Even if there wasn't any concrete information, the mere fact that this person's description matched the one Nick saw the night before falling unconscious was interesting.

After some more time the three arrived at the base of the mountain and they were greeted a forest that from their position, it seemed to extend for quite a long while. From the pouch Nick had back at the cave grabbed the compass; he looked at it and turned to the north, where the city of Zaun was.

¨It's gonna be a long trip, but Leona… hope you are there by the time we arrive, because here we go¨

* * *

 **More Nick, Jax and... Pantheon? Now our Summoner has a new companion in his group, although having the baker at his side will force him to go to Zaun instead of the Institute. Question is: Will he find his beloved ginger there or will there be a trail to follow? Also, who the silver haired might be, whatever the case he has some interest on this Summoner!**

* * *

 **Yorkmanic88:** _It's Jinx isn't it?!_

 **I'm not sure, but apparently he or she knows Matt. Also, nice to see you reviewing this story man!.**

 **Guest:** _Hey man! I'm back :D, Anyhoo do you have a beta writer as I'm finding a lot more grammatical mistakes then in Meeting The Winters Wrath. Bad stuff aside I'm interested in how the plots leading at the moment with all the main characters getting their bearings_

 _Anyhoo best of luck with writing and grammar_

 _The Anti Tip Giving Fiora_

 **Actually no, I don't have a beta writer (I had one by the beginning of Summoning Magic but my friend got bored and so I'm running a bit blindly. And yes, Meeting the Winter's Wrath was beta writer-less) Right now none of the Summoners met each other yet, but I am sure all of them will have a lot to tell!**

 **Canwewrite:** _PPPpperrrfect._

 _This invention is interesting and Vi is funny (but not when she is used for not writing lemons), and Jinx is crazy (the doctor said it)._  
 _Hope that we will see Leona too._  
 _And you are cruel with not saying what happened to Liz ;)_

 **Interesting for many people but dangerous for Cait! Also Vi always struck me as the type of character who likes to make jokes at their friends (especially at the Sheriff of Piltover)**

 **Leona will make an appearance in the future (Can't spoil more but I can confirm we will see Lady Sun around)**

 **And I am sorry, but I'd rather explain things as the story unfolds :)**

* * *

 **Next chapter: Marie and that weird-ass spider. Any guesses on what will be her destiny? She still needs to get to the Institute and that is a long travel (especially depending on where she is going to land!)**

 **Also, everytime I am writing about the Institute my mind just thinks of Fallout (halp)**

 **Anyway boys and girls, hope you enjoyed the chapter. Bear in mind that this will be a LONG story (hell, we haven't even got to the critical points in the plot, and we are by chapter 10) I will inform this right now but I will probably create an update chapter. During January I will not be at my home due to vacations and writing with my phone is a pain in the ass (I can try but there is no guarantee that there will be chapters during that month)**

 **Without further ado, I am tired and I need to rest. Until then, keep sending your reviews/PMs, follows and favorites. I grow a smile in my face everytime I see something pop up in my mail related to this page :D**

 **'Till then: See you in the next chapter ;)**


	11. Ch 11: Abandoning the Shadow Isles

(October 6th 2015 – 7:45 AM – Shadow Isles, Runeterra)

Something ran across the webbed body and cut the prison that held Marie inside. The Summoner opened her eyes after being asleep for some time, but nothing changed from the last time she was awake. She was still in a forest in the middle of the ocean, trapped with the worse Champions the League has ever accepted.

The cocoon was now open and the blonde was able to free herself, however what was surrounding her was nothing similar to the last time, she was not in the web, instead Marie was in a cave that had many of the white strings in the walls and ceiling from which many cocoons were hanging.

To the bottom of the cave, a wild growl was heard and the Summoner saw that it was coming towards her. Her hand was shaking but it was able to grab the phone in her pants; with a few remaining bits of battery she slid the screen glow so it was completely bright; the girl turned the device and pointed it where the sound was coming from.

The cellphone's light shined over a gigantic creature that could barely fit in the cave they were in, the many yellow eyes it had were looking at the Summoner and so did the sharp fangs that were ready to take a bite on the scared blonde.

Marie dropped the phone and the light died as soon as it touched the ground; the creature that had a spider figure slowly advanced at the Summoner whose only idea was to back away, but the other end of the cave was not too far and by the looks of it there was no escape for the blonde.

The giant spider kept advancing but halted a few centimeters away from the Summoner, its eyes looking at her and the yellow teeth reflecting the image of the earthling due to the saliva.

¨Do not worry. _He_ will not eat you¨ A female voice came from behind the creature, the shadows covered her entirely but the Summoner was able to see those small red eyes looking at her ¨We are not so different, Marie¨

From the shadows a womanly figured with a pale skin and wearing an attire made of black, however it was hard to call it attire since part of that was actually her skin; a very revealing cleavage that would attract the attention of any men and in her belly a tattoo that resembled something the blonde could not identify. Her fingers were not round like a human; instead they ended up in a sharp edge as if they were claws; not only that, her legs were covered in a black cloth that had red on its sides, but the most impressive details was that she had no feet, instead it was a like her fingers, sharp and pointy.

¨Y-y-you are…¨ Marie's voice was shaky.

¨The Spider Queen, yes¨ Elise drew closer to the Summoner and grabbed her chin with her fingers, she started to inspect every side of her ¨And I do not need any introductions from you, my dear. The Warden and the Lich already told me everything¨ She removed her touch from the blonde's chin ¨So your objective is the Institute of War, right?¨

¨You know everything, why should I actually answer?¨ Marie was not able to run anywhere, the only place that seemed to have an exit was behind the big creature in front of her and not even him or Elise would let the earthling leave so easily.

¨Please Marie, I just want to create a conversation between the both of us. We are bound right now so it is my… duty to protect you, and so is yours¨ She turned and faced the giant spider that was scaring the blonde ¨This right here is Vilemaw, a god that was sent to this world to punish all those who defy his teachings¨ Elise then turned her head back at the Summoner ¨That is the reason you are still alive¨

¨But… how?! I haven't done anything relevant on this place!¨ Marie yelled but the Spider Queen hushed by placing one of her fingers to cover her lips.

¨There is one thing you do not know, Summoner. Vilemaw has chosen you, we share the same blood now¨ The blonde was confused.

As the Champion removed her finger from the earthling's lips she opened her mouth to talk ¨I… I don't get it. What do you mean with same blood? We are not sisters!¨

¨This is beyond any family ties, my dear. Your true self has not awakened yet, you and I will not be so different when that time comes…¨ Elise smiled and turned completely, just to face the Summoner once again.

The black and red haired woman talked in a very cryptic way for Marie to follow, yet she had a slight idea in her head ¨Different? Do you mean… I… I'll become a spider?¨

¨Indeed, but I suspect you want more… space¨ She said as she turned once again. The spider god understood what the woman was trying to do and started to crawl to the other side of the cave until the big figure disappeared from the two's sight. From Marie's position she was able to see the exit to the cave ¨Please, follow me. After all one of your desires is to leave the Shadow Isles. Am I right?¨

The Spider Queen guided the Summoner outside of the cave. Even if it was the morning, the sky was still dark as if it was midnight; the main difference was that the mist disappeared completely and now Marie had a better view of her surroundings. The entrance of the cave was filled with spider webs and many cocoons were hanging from the walls and some were on the ground, however none was moving.

¨You see this Marie? All this people dared to defy our god, and they met their demise¨ She walked to one of the cocoons and ran her fingers across the white string that covered the body ¨But you do not seem amused¨

¨How am I going to feel amused with dead bodies all around me, not to mention that now I am a freak like you!¨ Marie shook her head, what if all this about sharing the same blood was actually a ruse from the Spider Queen so she would do her bidding? But whether it was true or false, the Champion knew how to get to the Institute so in the meantime the blonde had to follow what other woman said.

¨I know how you feel; I had the same exact thoughts some years ago¨ Elise muttered and turned, facing the Summoner; from her back another set of spiky spider legs extended but the Champion used them to support her weight, giving the effect that she was sitting in a chair ¨I can see in your eyes, you clearly do not know anything about me¨

¨And why should I be interested? You drag people into the Shadow Isles, and no matter how, they always meet their _demise._ Your only purpose in life is to serve Vilemaw and feast him with the bodies of newcomers¨ The earthling started to walk back and forth, waiting for Elise to guide her out of the forest and into their way out of the isles.

¨Very well¨ The Champion clapped ¨Maybe you do know something about me, but I am certain you would like to know more¨

¨If I do hear it then we will leave this place?¨

¨Certainly, now please take a seat wherever you please¨ The Spider Queen waved her hand all around her ¨There is one thing you must know, and is that I was not born like this¨

¨Yeah, right…¨ The blonde looked away, not believing the Champion's story.

¨Have you heard about the Black Rose?¨ Marie turned back at the woman who was smiling cockily ¨You probably now one of its members, the matron LeBlanc¨

¨What does she have to do with all of this?¨ The earthling was curious now, even if the story was made up, it took a twist she never expected.

¨Probably everything. Ever since I was young, I served as a member of that organization under the leadership of the matron, I was too young back then… but I knew that if I wanted to be a powerful mage in Noxus I had to get closer to the person that pulled the strings¨ Elise ran her tongue across her lips ¨One day there was a rumor that the matron and the High General Swain were discussing about an abnormal presence that lived deep in the forests of the Shadow Isles¨

¨Let me guess… Vilemaw¨ Marie suspected and the Champion nodded.

¨If I wanted to be noticed by LeBlanc there was only one thing to do. Take the first ship that sailed to the Shadow Isles and investigate this presence¨ She stood from her makeshift chair made of the legs from her back ¨Although by that time, the Isles were still unknown territory for most of the people in Valoran, at least for those who returned safely…¨ The Champion turned away and started to walk into the forest.

¨Wait!¨ Marie ran behind the Spider Queen until she was close enough to keep hearing the story. Maybe she was a bit interested after all ¨So what happened when you arrived here?¨

¨Probably the same as you, I ran into the inhabitants of this place. During the night everything was hostile to a normal human, so my best option was to hide in a cave for the night¨ Elise turned her head at the Summoner ¨Little did I knew that he was watching me¨ The Champion stopped and leaned by a tree, looking at the Summoner whose eyes were widened due to surprise ¨I thought you were not interested¨

¨I… I'm not¨ She looked away but the shapeshifter grabbed her chin once again with her pointy fingers.

¨So I see…¨ Elise smiled and let go the girl's chin ¨Like I said, I was being observed. I tried to get into that dark cave but something made me halt, it was not the complete darkness or the fact that there were many cocoons and spider webs everywhere; it was something bigger, nothing that resembled any creature from Valoran¨ The Spider Queen stood once again and walked deeper into the forest; the Summoner followed from behind ¨Would you believe anyone if they told you a 3 meter spider exists in your world?¨ Marie did not respond but they both knew what that answer would be ¨I was not able to do anything, the creature leaped at me and with one of his legs he pierced my chest, not only that Vilemaw injected poison through that wound. My death was certain at that point¨

¨Then… how?¨ Elise looked at Marie, who was confused ¨It was impossible to live, yet here you are¨

¨That was my first though as well. Just like you today, I woke up from a cocoon hours later; the only difference was that I changed. The human that stepped into the Shadow Isles was no more, now it was only a hybrid, a woman and a spider… but far more powerful…¨ Her voice trailed off and looked back at the blonde who was following the story after being so negative about it ¨I was allowed to live, but in order to do so I had to serve another… thing. Vilemaw was hungry, and the only people who knew I was still on this place were the crewmembers from the ship¨ Elise smiled ¨I can still see their faces, they though the woman that appeared in those docks was the same one who boarded the ship back at Noxus¨ She sighed ¨I was still able to shape into a more… _normal_ form so they would not be suspicious¨ The shapeshifter halted and so did Marie ¨The next… I guess you can imagine what happened¨

The duo remained silent since the Summoner was not giving any response, however Marie did opened her mouth ¨Now that your story is over… how are we going to leave the Shadow Isles?¨

¨The same way I do all the time; with a ship¨ Elise smiled, waiting for the blonde to speak again.

¨Fine, can we go… like… to that ship?¨ The Summoner answered impatiently, even if she was under Elise's protection (or so it seems) she wanted to leave the Shadow Isles and go to a more friendly place.

¨But haven't we done that already, my dear?¨ The Spider Queen gave a slight smirk to the girl and waved to the front, showing the same place where she was before being dragged into the cave.

As they walked into the wooden structure, Marie saw that inside of the same boat she found in the early in the morning there was a man wearing a dark and red robe, his face was not visible due to a hood that shared the same color. This stranger was apparently waiting for the duo to arrive.

In the distance the Summoner saw a ship far away from the Isles and suspected that was going to be their mean of transportation. Elise climbed into the boat and helped Marie get inside; the hooded man remained silent and grabbed a pair of rows that were hiding deep into the wooden transport.

¨So that's where the rows went!¨ Marie muttered and sat at the side of Spider Queen.

* * *

(October 6th 2015 – 9:05 AM – DSS Justice, Conqueror's Sea, Runeterra)

The hooded man took the duo into the ship that was waiting for them to arrive. Inside of the ship many more hooded people, this time men and women, all of them working on the ship and getting it ready for sail as soon as possible.

¨There is something I did not tell you. None of the ships coming from the Shadow Isles are allowed to dock in Demacia's port, which is why we have this¨ The Champion pointed at the top of the ship; the gold and blue banner with Demacia's wing sewn in the middle of it was hailing due to the winds that were up there ¨They would not dare to attack one of their own ships, even if they do not know where it comes from. I have been using this method lately when I try to pick up some more… volunteers for the Cult¨

¨What about all of them?¨ Marie looked at the crewmembers, none of them seemed to listen to their conversation.

¨My dear, they are all members of the Cult of the Spider, or so that is what they think. Their minds are confused right now and of course…¨ She got closer to one of the crew's ears who was inspecting one of the side cannons on board ¨… they are easily manipulated¨ Elise whispered with a sultry tone but the man did not seem to do anything weird, just a smile appeared in his face.

One of the men, wearing an outfit that looked more like a captain was on the rudder located on a higher level than the upper deck ¨Are we ready my lady?¨ This man asked while looking at the Spider Queen; in his eyes the pupils were missing, maybe it was true that everyone in the ship was under Elise's control.

¨Ready to sail captain¨ The Champion answered and smiled, looking at everyone in the ship already preparing to set sail.

¨Alright, you heard the woman! We must get to Demacia as soon as possible, the supplies are running low!¨ The man on the rudder yelled at all of the crewmembers who replied with a `Yes, sir´ in unison.

It didn't take that much time for the Demacian Ship to move. Behind the captain the duo was looking at the Shadow Isles in the distance, getting smaller and smaller. Elise eyed at the Summoner who was focused on the Isles that were almost impossible to see

She smiled before turning completely towards Marie, while leaning over the railing ¨My my, you are already changing a bit¨ This of course attracted the attention of the blonde who turned and looked at the Champion ¨More than I expected¨

¨What… what do you mean?¨ The earthling looked at her body, and the normal color from her skin changed, now it had a paler tone, similar to Elise's ¨My skin it's-¨

¨Not only that, my dear, your eyes have changed as well¨ Even if the Summoner was not able to see this change, she tried to look for something that helped her see this changes ¨If you want to discover it, head to the captain's quarters that is beneath us, there is a mirror there¨

Without hesitation the blonde ran down the stairs and opened the door that led to the captain's room. Just like she expected for a Demacian, the interior was well designed, the gold and blue in most of the walls to remember where does the ship belong was hard to miss. On one of the corners of this room there was another door that probably led to the actual bedroom of the captain, the place she was in resembled an office due to the desk and all of the maps it had on top of it.

Marie found a mirror near this desk, as she got closer the Summoner saw the changes in her. Not only the skin was paler, but her eyes did change, and a lot. The white was replaced by black and the iris turned from green to red; the pupil turned completely black as well creating a contrast between the black and red ¨Oh no no no¨

¨You know how it is going to end¨ The blonde looked at the Champion who was leaning by the door frame with her arms crossed ¨Sooner or later you will have to embrace your true self¨

¨Is there any way I can return to who I am? I don't wanna look like this forever!¨ The girl looked at her arms and then her fingers, knowing that sooner it will turn into claw; this reminded her back when Thresh was her Champion and one of her arms transformed into a skeletal one.

¨Listen Marie¨ Elise walked towards the earthling and grabbed her right wrist ¨Do you really want to trade all the immense power you are going to receive, just to be a puny human?¨

¨I... I…-¨

¨You do not need to answer now, my dear. But if you want to help your friends in order to find the missing girl, I would not reject that kind of power¨ Elise's point was pretty solid. Even if she was a Summoner, without the help of a Champion there was nothing Marie could do. With those words the Spider Queen released the blonde's wrist and walked out of the captain's room, closing the door behind her.

Inside of the earthling's head there were many thoughts right now. Was it a good idea to become a monster just to help find Liz? Would they actually accept her once she becomes a spider hybrid? These were the first ones to pop inside of her, but there was only one answer. Marie looked at the mirror once again, her eyes were creepy and so the tone from her skin, but it was a change needed to endure, especially in the coming days when her body completes the transformation.

¨You are right… I need to embrace this power…¨ Marie whispered while closing her eyes ¨After all, I'm doing this for Liz…¨

* * *

 **And with this, time to start once again with all of the characters again! Now on this third wave (can it be called waves?) lots of things will happen. Many more Champions will appear, blood will be shed, people will die and many more conspiracy theories on why Yellowstar decides to leave Fnatic (For the record, I cried for an hour when that announcement was officially made)**

* * *

 **Canwewrite:** _OK, the silver hair is Diana and the spider is Elise. Marie is going to frejlord._

 _Fantastic chapter but... the Rakkor's leader is not Phanteon but someone named Jagen (or similar), you can read it in Leona's judgement (that you really should read)._  
 _Plus, I really don't understand what Leona is doing at Zaun._  
 _Good chapter, as always and good luck writing with your phone (because you will do it,right?RIGHT? ;)._

 **You got 1 out of three. The silver haired stranger is still a mystery so no official answer just yet ;). Yeah, the spider was Elise, although Marie is heading to Demacia (But I have plans for the Freljord in the future. Especially for a certain princess who had a bad time in the past...)**

 **Professional answer: My story is not 100% lore friendly (Back in Summoning Magic, I placed Malzahar as the almighty lord of the Void, but in fact he is just a puppet controlled by bigger forces from the same place).**

 **Actual answer: I fucked it up.**

 **There is a reason Leona is in Zaun, and this goes back to the epilogue of SM in which the uncle tells that our beloved ginger is there because she is trying to find Diana.**

 **Writing on the phone was always a pain in the ass for me, I could try but I cannot promise anything!**

* * *

 **So this is it! New chapter, new progress into Marie's story and next time it's going to be Liz and Ezreal. How is that girl (now grown up magically) going to fare for the rest of the story? I do know... but I can't say anything just yet. Now it's your time to wait until the next release, and... you know how it goes now, right?**

 **See you in the next chapter ;)**


	12. Ch 12: A guided tour

(October 7th 2015 – 12:10 PM – Demacia, Runeterra)

Someone was poking Liz's arm and made her wake up. At the girl's right the two kids, Rhea and Merc, were looking at the earthling with curiosity in their eyes. For them, the sudden change Liz had was completely magical and they still had question on what happened, but for their safety, Ezreal decided not to tell them anything, except that the black haired got `blessed´ by the stars.

At the left of Liz the blond explorer was looking at her with a smile in his face. The man on the front that was holding the reins from the camels was the uncle Tolgen, apparently he hasn't noticed that the earthling woke up yet.

¨You feeling ok?¨ Ezreal asked while Liz yawned while stretching her arms ¨It is impressive…¨

¨What?¨ The black haired asked, although her eyes and tone were still a bit drowsy.

¨All I am saying is that even if you were a little kid, your… brain suddenly acts like a mature person, well, sort of¨ Ezreal explained but Liz was not fully awoken to understand everything he said, so instead of making him repeat that, she nodded and smiled.

¨Big sister, we arrived¨ Merc muttered. The two kids were worried about Liz when she disappeared in the ruins, and even more when they found they she came out of there with Ezreal, although with a different body. But even with those changes they kept loving her, and even adopted Liz as a `Big sister´

¨Arrived? Where?¨ She looked around, but the cloth that covered the caravan did not allowed her to look outside.

However Tolgen turned his head behind and eyed at the earthling with a smile ¨Demacia. Have you forgotten where this caravan was going?¨

The old man climbed from the front seat and into the stone road, his nephews walked to the back of the caravan and with the help from their uncle they touched the ground. Ezreal also went to the back and opened the cloth a bit, allowing the light to enter, although this one was a bit too much for the recently awoken girl.

The blond extended his hand and looked at Liz ¨I am fairly certain you would like to leave as well. There is a world out there you might want to explore¨ The earthling grabbed the explorer's hand and got pulled outside, into the city of Demacia.

The night before they arrived, Ezreal dedicated his time to teach Liz about the world of Runeterra, who the Champions were, the different city-states and empires, as well as what happened in the last months. For the girl it was a history class, albeit harder and with more complicated names.

Once they stepped outside, the younger sibling looked around; Demacia was like she imagined after the explorer's class. The tall renaissance styled buildings looked like they were taken out of a video game, or at least that was what the girl thought. The residents of the capital city were looking at the caravans and the people coming out of it; most of the demacians wore clothes that matched the artistic style of the city and for Liz this was fascinating.

¨I believe you want to see the whole city, right?¨ Tolgen snapped the girl back to reality as she nodded in response ¨Good¨ He turned his head at Ezreal ¨Why don't you take our guest for a tour around the city? We still need to unpack everything we brought¨ The old man then looked at his nephews and smiled ¨I will take care of Merc and Rhea, once this is done I will send them back with their parents¨

¨But… we want to go with big sis'¨ Rhea tugged her uncle's travelling pants, but he just kneeled and ruffled through the white haired's hair.

¨You must know that big sis' has things to do, alright?¨ He stood up again and looked at the Champion and the earthling ¨What are you doing here?! Go, enjoy the city!¨

Liz was still a rookie when it comes to walk around Demacia, but for Ezreal this was not his first time in the city; the first stop was the main plaza which was in front of the castle. The amount of people walking around was impressive, although for every citizen there were also guards protecting every inch of the castle and the areas around it.

¨So this is where the king and queen lives…¨ Marie looked at the high walls surrounding the plaza.

¨Only King, remember. Jarvan is not married, and it does not seem that he wants to do it at the moment¨ The blond looked at Liz and then around her, something was missing ¨Liz… ever since we left the ancient ruins yesterday, your pet has been missing¨

¨Oh, really?¨ She smiled and kneeled; the girl looked at the ground at her right and the purple voidling appeared at her side ¨When all of you were asleep last night, I found out that Meeseeks was in the caravan, but he was invisible¨ Liz tapped the voidling's head ¨Alright, time for you to disappear again¨ The creature nodded, apparently he was able to understand what the black haired was saying; and in just a second Meeseeks disappeared ¨This is probably the best birthday gift I ever received¨

The explorer looked at another part of the city, most specifically the market, he then checked that in a small leather bag that was hanging from his belt, there were a few gold coins; probably the enough to make Liz happy ¨Well, next stop: the market!¨

And so the explorer guided the earthling to the next area which was crowded with more people than the plaza, also there were a lot of traders, some of them wearing the same clothes from the caravan the duo was in.

The market was a place where only the wealthiest people live since the location is almost near the port and many of the citizens are able to see the ships arrive. However for Liz, almost everyone in Demacia seemed wealthy enough for her, and the gold and blue colors didn't help to identify who was in a better condition or not.

The two of them stopped at a shop jewelry shop; the earthling was looking at the necklaces that were made of gold and silver, although it was quite far from Ezreal's money range. While Liz was looking at the gems, the explorer noticed something behind them.

¨Uh… Liz, why don't you keep looking at all the shops? I will be back in a minute¨ Ezreal muttered at the girl and turned, leaving the earthling alone.

Without the aid from the blond, Liz decided to walk around the marketplace and inspect every shop. It was hard for the girl to move with all of the people in her way and the only thought she had at that moment was if the voidling was following her as well. Liz decided to stop at a food stand that was by the corner.

It was already past noon and she skipped the breakfast so it was clear that Liz would be hungry. All the food in the stand looked delicious to her, but without any money she wouldn't get that far, and stealing was not an option with all of the guards that were nearby.

The man in charge of the food stand was an old person, similar to Tolgen, although this one was using glasses, he smiled at the earthling but she was paying attention at the food rather than him ¨Ah, hello ma'am. How may I help you today?¨

Liz snapped back to reality but she could not respond ¨I… uh…¨ Her stomach growled and attracted the attention of the merchant.

¨I can see you are hungry miss. But let me tell you something¨ He adjusted his glasses ¨You do not look like a person who lives in Demacia, much less the countryside. So let me make you this offer: With just a few gold coins you can take anything from here¨ The man waved at all the products in his stand.

¨I… I can't, I don't have money¨ Liz whispered which made the trader frown.

¨I see… well then. Have a nice day¨ The old man sat on a stool, crossing his arms until the younger sibling left.

¨She does have money¨ From behind the girl, a familiar voice was heard; as she turned the blond was smiling at her and holding in his hand a few gold coins. Ezreal stepped at the side of the earthling and dropped the coins on the wooden counter ¨That's all I have on me. What can I buy with that?¨

¨E-Ezreal? The Champion from the League?¨ The man adjusted his lenses once again and grabbed the few coins he left ¨It is an honor to have a Champion from another city in my shop s-s-sir. Y-you can take anything you please, your money is more than welcome here¨

The blond turned his head at Liz and pointed at the food ¨Go on, grab something we both may like¨ Ezreal smiled at the girl, waiting for her to pick the right fruit for them.

Liz's hand hovered over the different fruits, but she was uncertain on what to choose, none of them looked like the ones from the earth. The girl grabbed the only one that looked ¨friendlier¨ to her, an orange watermelon that had the same texture as an orange but it was just as heavy as a normal watermelon.

¨Mh… interesting¨ Ezreal looked at the fruit that Liz was holding in her hands.

¨What? Did I choose wrong? Please, sorry I did not mean to-¨ A chuckle was enough for the black haired to stop talking, especially since it confused her.

¨No. On the contrary¨ He grabbed the orange watermelon ¨You chose well, this is an amare, a very sugary fruit, however it has something special, you need to share it with someone else, that is what the tradition says. After all in the ancient runeterran tongue, amare means love¨

Liz blushed and looked away, but then he turned back at the explorer who was extending his hand, offering her a piece of the fruit ¨T-thank you¨ She accepted it and started to eat it. Just like he said, the sweet taste was felt the moment her tongue touched the fresh piece of amare ¨It is delicious!¨ The girl said with her mouth full.

¨I knew it would not fail¨ Ezreal smiled at another area of the city and then turned back at the amare in his hand ¨Liz… do you mind helping me with something?¨ The earthling looked at him, still eating her fruit but nodded ¨Good, come with me¨

The blond and the black haired left the market area and headed to a more elevated area. The third and last area in the tour around Demacia ended in the nobility district, where many of the most important houses of the empire were located. This entire district was heavily guarded, and the amount of soldiers walking around in that place was comparable with the ones at the castle area.

¨Apart from the King, there are many noble houses in Demacia, some participate in many of the political life, some others dedicate their life to the military or even the arts¨ Liz was looking at all the luxurious manors that were in that part of the city; some of them had names written near the entrances. The girl stopped at the side of Ezreal who was standing in front of a big ornate door; on top of it Liz saw that the words `House Crownguard´ engraved in gold, with banners hailing the colors from the empire, however unlike the typical sphere and wing emblem that represented Demacia, this one had a sword in the middle and two small batons at each side of the blade.

Ezreal wiped the dust from his clothes and tried to look more presentable (even if the Piltovian fashion was far from elegant to most of the demacians) With enough courage and strength, the explorer knocked at the door, waiting for someone to open it.

¨I have to ask Ezreal, why are we here?¨ Liz looked at the blond who seemed quite nervous, even more than when he had to fight the scorpions back at the ruins in the desert.

¨I…¨He gulped ¨I need to talk to someone about something important¨

The door to the manor opened and from inside a big man appeared. This bulky person was wearing the gold and blue armor that only the high ranking officers in the demacian army were able to use. With his brown eyes that matched the same color as his hair, this tall soldier was looking at him.

¨What do you want?¨ The Might of Demacia, Garen, crossed his arms and created a metallic sound when both pieces touched each other.

¨G-garen, I need to see your sister. I need to talk to Lux¨ Ezreal stuttered when speaking, he was nervous and Liz noticed this, especially if she considered how menacing the Might of Demacia looked.

¨And why do you need her?¨

¨Because… because there is something important I have to ask her¨

The demacian general leaned by the door frame ¨I know what you are trying to do, but I will not let it happen¨ The explorer widened his eyes ¨Ever since you stepped into Luxanna's life, everything changed for her. She wishes to abandon her duties in the military so she can move to your city. You ruined HER life!¨ Garen poked at the blond's chest with such strength that he almost fell to the ground.

¨Hey!¨ The demacian turned his head at the earthling ¨Don't treat Ezreal like that! He is a good person, I would trust him my very life¨ Liz turned at the blond but he shook his head. Even if they were friends, he didn't need someone to defend him right now.

¨The damage is done¨ The general walked back inside ¨Besides, she is not in Demacia right now. But let me warn you this time only: I do not care if you fight alongside in the Rift, because that is her duty as a Champion; but if I see you with my sister outside of it, I will not hesitate to kill you¨ Garen frowned and slammed the door, leaving the black and blond haired outside.

Liz was surprised by the attitude of that person; when he turned at the explorer she could see that he was quite defeated. She ran her hand to his left shoulder and tapped it ¨Do not feel bad, you will find Lux… whoever she is¨

Ezreal smiled at her but he then looked down ¨Thanks Liz, but I think Garen is right. Lux does not need someone who deviates her from the military, that is Demacia's lifestyle after all, serve in the army and make your homeland proud¨ He turned and started to walk away ¨Come on, Tolgen must be waiting for us¨

With a defeated look on his face the blond led the way to where the caravan was supposed to be, however he allowed the earthling to keep looking at the rest of the noble houses. But Liz heard something coming from one of the manors on the front; it was music, a beautiful tune that made the earthling feel better.

¨That music…¨ Liz whispered and ran towards the source.

Ezreal was surprised when the black haired took the lead, without anything else to do, he followed the girl from behind and stopped when he saw that Liz was in front of a house. The blonde raised his head and noticed the name of the house on top of the door `House Buvelle´. Unlike the earthling who was able to hear the music from afar, Ezreal was only able to listen to it when he was by the front door.

¨So she is here as well…¨ He muttered and grabbed Liz's wrist ¨Come, I want you to meet someone¨ The explorer slowly dragged the girl to the side of the manor, from there they were able to see a big garden, and in the middle of it there was someone.

As they got closer, the music got louder, but the tune was relaxing for the ears of the duo. In front of them they saw this lone person sitting in a bench. A woman, wearing a blue dress that allowed her shoulders and part of her arms to be naked; on the bottom of it there were some slight details in gold, but the most characteristic feature the earthling noticed about this girl was the cyan-colored hair that was floating.

The musician felt the presence of a Champion nearby so she turned her head and eyed the two newcomers, her hands were removed from the instrument she was playing.

¨Oh… Uh… sorry, we did not mean to interrupt you¨ Liz, gave a few steps away, she knew that they were invading private property, but for Ezreal it didn't seem like that. Instead he walked to the front and sat in the bench, at the side of this girl, waving at Liz for her to come. Once in front of the blond and the cyan haired girl, the earthling saw that the musician was young, probably with an age that was close to the 25. Her eyes were similar to Liz's, crystal blue.

¨Liz, let me introduce you to Sona Buvelle, the Maven of the Strings¨ The woman stood up and extended her hand for a handshake but the earthling was still looking at this new Champion, especially since she was not touching the ground.

¨Y-you… you are floating!¨ Liz pointed at the bottom of Sona's dress, her feet were not visible, yet a slight shadow could be seen in the ground.

¨Sona is a bit special. Yes she can float, but apart from that she has a talent¨ Ezreal looked at the maven who nodded and hovered her fingers over the instrument.

Sona started to strum a few strings, creating that same tune the duo heard before. For Liz the song reminded her of her old home, her time with Claire and Katarina back at the beginning of the year, but this also made her shed a small tear since it was uncertain whether she would return to her world.

After finishing that brief song, the Maven raised his fingers once again, just to receive applauses from Liz and Ezreal ¨That was beautiful, Sona¨ In response the cyan haired nodded.

¨Sona says thank you¨ Liz looked at the blond a bit confused ¨I think I forgot to mention something important. Sona is mute, she does not speak¨

¨But then how…¨

¨Telepathy. The person who summons her creates a bond that allows them to communicate; outside of the Fields of Justice, she can talk to all of the Champions and Summoners as well, but for normal people like you… well, you can't listen to her voice¨

¨Oh…¨ Liz looked sad now ¨I'd like to imagine she has a beautiful voice¨

Sona smiled and turned at Ezreal who stood from the bench ¨She does… Anyway, that was a nice tune Sona, but now I am afraid we have to go¨

¨By the way. Do you know where this girl… what was her name?¨ Liz tried to remember the conversation between Garen and Ezreal ¨Lux is?¨

¨Come on Liz, Sona probably does not know where she is, and I guess she-¨ The blond got interrupted, although no one else spoke. He looked at the Maven with his eyes widened ¨You do?!¨ Sona nodded ¨Where?¨

The maven strummed a few more strings, only this time she did not intended to create a tune. Liz on the other hand was looking at Ezreal and then at Sona, she knew the Champion was talking, but the fact that she could not hear her talk was making the earthling nervous.

¨Zaun…¨ The explorer looked away and then turned his head at the black haired ¨Liz, do you want to explore Valoran?¨

¨As long as I have my guide. I do!¨ She nodded happily.

Sona smiled as well and got closer to the duo, giving them a kiss on their cheeks ¨Sona wishes us good luck¨ The blond scratched the back of his head and looked away. From her position, Liz was able to see that the explorer's cheeks were red ¨Alright, time to get back to the caravan. Everyone must be worried about us¨

Once they left the Buvelle manor, the duo walked back to where the caravan was supposed to be. They had a long trip back to Tolgen, but Ezreal seemed different from before; he was happy and full of hope.

¨Ez… Mind if I ask you a question¨ The explorer turned his head ¨Why were you red when Sona kissed you?¨

The blond's cheeks ignited in red once again ¨Well… uh… Sona and I have some story and-¨

¨She has quite the features too. They are bigger than mine¨ Liz looked at her breasts and grabbed them, noticing how hers were smaller than Sona's.

¨It's…. it's not that! But... look, let's say that before Lux, I spent some time with Sona. Ok?¨ Ezreal was trying to hide something from Liz, hoping that her not-so-mature brain could understand.

¨Oh… Anyway, hope that you two spent some good time¨

¨We did...¨ Ezreal sighed ¨We did…¨ And the two of them kept walking towards the caravan.

* * *

 **So how was the tour around Demacia? Did you like the new Champions that appeared? But I'll remind you that Liz is not going to be the only character walking in this city; this story has a long way ahead and I'm sure more things will happen. In the meantime, enjoy this beautiful chapter!**

* * *

 **Canwewrite:** _Good job._

 _The demacian ship is a damn good trick;). Love both of your answers._  
 _I hope we'll see Quinn,Lux,maybe Garen._  
 _And I hope Diana and Leo will become friends (after a long time) because I love both of them._  
 _P. S. You made Liz grown in attempt on making romance on her?;)_

 **Hey thanks man, maybe Quinn and Lux did not appear in this chapter (and probably the latter won't appear until this team arrives to Zaun. That is of course if nothing happens in their path or even there!) however Garen did appear as the big protective brother.**

 **Diana and Leona are far from being friends, or at least being at peace. Let us hope Nick finds Leona first before the heretic does.**

 **And about that PS, I can't confirm nor deny anything, but as things goes, Ezreal is focused on one girl at the moment**

* * *

 **New chapter and the week ended! Hooray! Next up Claire and Katarina will come and... I can't spoil anything but things will happen. Just that.**

 **This was Tourvelix, and I say farewell and:**

 **See you in the next chapter ;)**


	13. Ch 13: Preparations

(October 7th 2015 – 9:45 AM – Du Couteau manor, Noxus, Runeterra)

There was a lot of movement in the manor, mostly from the two assassins. Meanwhile in the table the breakfast was served a long time ago, two plates were empty and about to be taken away while the other two plates still had food and belonged to Cassiopeia and Claire.

The Snake woman was eating a loaf of bread while looking with her yellow eyes at the Summoner who was also eyeing at the Champion. The younger Du Couteau sibling left the half-eaten loaf in her plate and frowned ¨Shouldn't you be helping my sister for your… departure?¨

Claire shook her head, she still was scared of Cassiopeia after yesterday's interrogation and her neck still had the nail marks on them ¨Kat told me to stay here and eat. Once everything is ready I will go to her¨

¨And how are you planning on finding your sister? For all we know, she might be dead¨

The Summoner stood from her chair and slammed her fist against the able ¨LIZ IS NOT…¨ but Claire noticed how she raised her tone and acted violently ¨My sister is not dead¨ After that she proceeded to sit down again.

¨I find it interesting that you still have hope, but imagine this situation: Your little sister is in the middle of nowhere, unless she has powers or someone friendly finds her…¨ She gave a munch on the already bitten loaf of bread while smiling at the brown haired ¨You understand where I am going?¨

Claire looked away; Cass was right but deep in the Summoner's heart she believed that her sister was still alive.

From behind the earthling, the older sibling Katarina, stepped into the room ¨Claire, I need you to come with me¨

The brown haired stood from her chair ¨Are we leaving now?¨

Katarina shook her head and turned, her back facing the earthling ¨No, but I need you to come with me¨

Without a clue on what was going on, the Summoner followed her Champion outside of the living room; she then was guided to the second floor where the Sinister Blade stopped in front of a door. Once opened, Claire saw a queen sized bed, many wardrobes and a desk on one side of the room with a chair at the side of it. This was Katarina's room and unlike the guest room where the brown haired was living, this one was twice as big and more furnished.

¨We must be outside of Noxus before noon. There are executions scheduled for today and not only a lot of people will assist, but Champions as well¨ Katarina opened one of the wardrobes, looking at the clothes hanged in it.

¨Wait, shouldn't you go there as well? It would be very suspicious if you, Talon or your sister don't show up¨ Claire stepped forward and sat on the bed.

¨It is not mandatory to go¨ She turned at Claire for a second, inspecting her and then back to the open wardrobe ¨Besides they are executing a Summoner, the _only one_ in Noxus¨ She made extreme emphasis on those two words.

The earthling gulped ¨I see…¨ She ran her hand across her neck, the next thing the Summoner did was to look at the wardrobe, and noticed something interesting ¨What's that?¨ Claire stood from the bed and stepped at the side of the Champion and grabbed one of the garments.

When taken out of the wardrobe, Claire was able to see what that was; a white furred set of bra and skirt that they were complemented with furred gloves and boots; not only that, from the skirt there was a furry tail and in the top of the hanger there was a pair of ears that resembled to a cat. The girl was not able to take a closer look since the redhead took the clothes from her hands, then Katarina's cheeks flushed with red due to the embarrassment.

¨W-what… Kat, what's that?¨ Claire pointed at the furred clothes but the assassin hid them behind her.

¨N-nothing, ok? What you saw, was nothing¨ The Champion tried to deviate the Summoner from that topic of conversation. It was clear that a woman like Katarina who from the outside looked like a ruthless assassin couldn't show any sign of weakness, or even emotions.

¨Come on! I know what I saw, do you expect me to look away? I won't be telling anybody about this!¨ Claire moved forward and grabbed Katarina's arm who didn't seem to resist.

¨Fine…¨ The assassin showed the set of clothes to the Summoner and then looked at the eyes of the brown haired ¨But if you tell someone else about this, I will personally execute you in public¨ Claire couldn't resist and let a slight chuckle ¨This is something special, I wear it during our anniversary or some special nights¨ Katarina looked down.

¨Wait, _our_ anniversary? Who are you talking abo-¨ The Summoner widened her eyes ¨Oh…¨ She then proceeded to place her hand on the assassin's shoulder, making her raise her head ¨There is no reason for you to hide this. You love him, right? Besides, I find this cute¨

¨That is the problem, `cute´ is something that does not fit into the morals of a noxian. And with the dangers of a coming war, being in love with a demacian is too dangerous¨ Katarina stored the clothes back into the wardrobe ¨And I even suggested him to live somewhere else, outside of the demacian and noxian borders, but it is no use¨ Claire smiled, with all the time the two of them spent back at the Earth, they never reached this level of friendship; and knowing more about her Champion surely stretched the bond between them.

After that conversation, Katarina proceeded to look for another set of clothes, casually; the one she was looking for was right next to the white furred set. As she pulled it out, the Summoner saw that it was something she recognized.

¨This is for you¨ The Champion left the set of clothes in the bed and allowed Claire to have a better look of them. A black corset-type top with many gold-bathed lines and buttons, underneath there were dark purple pants, at the sides of the top the gloves that shared the same color as the pants covered her entire hand and arm ¨Even if I am not in the military as a soldier, Swain gave me a chance to be part of it and even offered me a high rank if I accepted. Therefore he gave me this outfit in case I wanted to join.¨ The assassin grabbed some more things from the wardrobe, like a belt, and some armor pieces ¨Runeterra is a dangerous place and if we have to fight our way to get to the Shurima-Noxian border so be it… but I will not let you use one of my dresses for that!¨

Claire looked at the clothes; they were the same ones as the High Command skin and the idea of being able to wear the attire of her character's favorite skin was amazing for the brown haired, but this situation demanded seriousness so she tried not to express any extreme emotion.

¨Go on¨ The Summoner looked at the redhead ¨I need you to try them on¨ Katarina then turned and headed towards the door of the room ¨I hope that when I am back, you are already dressed into that¨ She pointed at the set of clothes in the bed before closing the door, leaving Claire alone in the bedroom.

¨I guess…¨ The brown haired looked at the High Command outfit ¨…it is time for a slight change of clothes¨ Claire whispered while slowly taking of the elegant dress she was offered yesterday.

As she removed the black and red dress, the girl took a closer look at the mirror near the bed. Her body was still bandaged; especially the breast area, but Claire didn't felt any pain so she assumed it was safe to remove the red stained pieces of cloth. The Summoner looked at the mirror; her body was almost nude except for the black panties; beneath the right breast she saw the injury when she hit the statue, the darkened area was still aching if she touched it.

The first step Claire took was to put on the corset top, she unbuttoned the front and slowly slid her arms into the respective holes. After feeling comfortable she closed the corset and looked herself at the mirror; she didn't feel protected at all, but considering Katarina was a non-tanky mage in the game, it was certain that none of her skins would involve a lot of armor or protection.

The next part was to put on the purple trousers and the boots, however unlike the top the pants were quite tight and she had a hard time trying to put them on. Once done with that part, the last details were remaining. She strapped the leg armor that covered the lower part of the leg and her knee, then she moved to the belt around her waist; surprisingly the decoration the buckle and the armor in the knee were similar, a skull with horns, sharp teeth and glowing eyes.

The process was done, after she added the gloves to her outfit, Claire looked at the mirror. The girl that came from another world was now dressed in the same clothes that an assassin wore; she felt different, even if the person beneath the thick layer of cloth was the same Claire who fought against the terrors from the Void, just to rescue her sister.

With a sound coming from the door, the earthling turned and saw Katarina carrying something covered by big cloth; she stopped to inspect the Summoner by walking around her ¨Not bad, but I think you still need something. Turn around¨ Katarina left the piece of cloth on the bed at the side of the old dress Claire was wearing and then she looked for something in the wardrobe; after she found it the redhead placed herself behind the Summoner ¨Now, close your eyes¨

Claire did as told and afterwards she felt something in her neck, it was tight enough so it would not fall but it was not hurting her skin.

¨Now open them again¨ The Summoner saw that around her neck she had a ribbon that matched the black and gold colors from the top she was wearing, in the middle of it there was a red gem that shined due to the light coming into the room ¨That was a gift from Cass, she said it would bring luck to whoever wears it, and right now you are the only person I know who needs any type of luck¨

¨I… Thank you Kat, for all of this, but seriously I don't need-¨ Claire got interrupted by the assassin who grabbed the piece cloth that was on the bed, the sound of metal rattling inside of it probably gave it away for the Summoner, but she still wanted to believe it was something else.

¨I know how you will react to this, but listen to me first¨ She removed part of the cloth and revealed four blades, all of them similar, the handle of this words was coated in leather and allowed the fingers to get a firm grip; the part that separated the metal and the handle had the same skull as her belt and knee armor, even the glowing was replicated. The edge of the weapon was slightly curved as it resembled a harpoon.

¨What I am going to give you is not a toy, this are your tools of protection and survival¨ Katarina left the cloth with the blades on the bed once again, but she grabbed one ¨They are not heavy, quite versatile, and it can surely kill someone easily¨ The redhead played with the sword, demonstrating her skills, she then grabbed the weapon by the sharp edge and gave it to Claire, who grabbed it by the handle ¨I hope that yesterday's training was more than worth¨

The day before, once Swain and Darius, along with all of the soldiers left the Du Couteau manor, both Katarina and Talon taught the Summoner how to fight with swords. Most importantly, the redhead tried to wake Claire's bind so she was able to use the same skills as her, but unfortunately there was no luck.

With slow moves, the Summoner tried to copy Katarina's moves by swinging the blade around, she managed to do it but in a real situation, the Summoner would need to be swifter ¨I think I can handle it…¨ Claire looked at the blade.

¨Good, because we are leaving as soon as Talon comes here¨ Katarina added but she had to turn towards the door after someone knocked at it ¨And speaking of him…¨ The assassin walked towards the sound and opened the wooden door, revealing the blue hooded noxian who entered into the room.

¨Alright, everything is-¨ He stopped after seeing Claire dressed that way ¨Just one question: Why?¨ Talon looked at Katarina who smiled in response.

¨She is a noxian, deep in her heart, therefore she should like one¨

¨But that does not mean that she should dress like _you_ ¨

¨At least look at her!¨ Katarina stepped to the side, allowing Talon to have a better look of the Summoner ¨She would actually fit with the rest of the citizens of Noxus. Also, she looks quite attractive¨

The Blade's Shadow looked up and down at the brown haired and then he proceeded to frown ¨Maybe, but there is another woman I have to look after¨ He then turned at the redhead once again ¨Like I was trying to say, everything is ready. The horses outside of the city are ready for you to use, and yes, those are the best ones I could find¨

¨Very well, we are leaving soon¨ Katarina turned at Claire ¨I need to know if you are ready, because once we leave this place, there is no turning back¨

No turning back, that was an interesting phrase for Claire; this was already a point of no possible return the moment she stepped into Runeterra. The girl looked at the two assassins in front of her while placing one of the swords at the side of the her belt, letting it rest in its sheath ¨Yeah… I'm ready¨

* * *

 **Sorry to say this boys and girls, but this week will only be one chapter (Finals are killing me!) but I hope you enjoyed this one... and yeeeeees, maybe there is no action but next time there WILL (Claire-wise) and yes, more Champions will appear. Can you guess which ones?**

* * *

 **Canwewrite:** _The epilogue of the spinoff is too , make a sequel (in this story or in another) or my friend nocturne will visit ._

 _Also when talking about Liz and romance I wasn't talking about Ez ( I'm a big fan of Ez* Lux, you know).Still don't understand why Lux is in Zaun._  
 _And I'm sorry to say that, but the king of Demacia is Jarvan 3, his son is only the prince._  
 _Finally, I was thinking that maybe you were thinking on a Claire's with someone that we don't know, or maybe with Urgot ;)_

 **No... anything but Nocture D: But seriously, I can't (at the moment) think of any idea on how to continue Nathan's story. He was not sent to Runeterra along with the main group. There will be references to that story, but a way to continue it? I don't know man.**

 **There is a reason on why Lux is in Zaun, but it is still too early to reveal that.**

 **And regardings the King/prince. Back in the end of Meeting the Winter's Wrath, Jarvan IV is already considered as a King, so that is in my headcanon now.**

 **And in case anyone thinks about it, that was the actual Jarvan, not LeBlanc. I know the theory, and even if the twist would be quite epic, creating one like that and in the last chapter it wouldn't fit**

 **Claire has a secret crush on someone, I havent mentioned who was it, so I'll let you think if this crush is male or female :)**

* * *

 **New chapter, and damn, I hoped to make it long, but I want to leave this sort of cliffhanger (the departure from Noxus would've been in this same chapter, but I wanted to create some space between, instead of rushing it)**

 **Like always, thanks to everyone who follows and favs the story and me. Thanks to all the reviews and PMs and right now, there is something to tell you:**

 **See you in the next chapter ;)**


	14. Ch 14: Piltover's madwoman

(October 6th 2015 – 7:10 PM – Piltover, Runeterra)

Someone whispered into the blond's ear, a girl and by the tone of it she was not too old or young, instead it was someone around his age. But there was a problem with that voice; Matt knew who it belonged to but he never wanted to meet the owner. As he turned slowly, the Summoner saw the girl's face; a pale tone in her skin and the pink-reddish eyes that were looking at him were horrifying. On her back there was a dark purple metal weapon that on the top end it had a mouth, like a shark , at her side another weapon, this one had bunny ears and was painted with a pink tone.

Matt expected almost everything; a bullet to the knee, a punch in the face, a big explosion; and that was something not out of the ordinary for the Loose Cannon. But the Zaunite did something different, she hugged him.

¨Oh Summoner, what took you so long to rethink about coming back to Runeterra?¨ The crazy girl moved her hands around the neck of the Summoner and jumped. Matt had no other option but to drop Heimerdinger's gift and hold Jinx with his hands, else she would fall ¨And you even hold me! Sometimes I think we should be together. But nooo, Hat Lady wants you for herself, like, there is something known as sharing¨

However the blond pushed the cyan haired who fell to the ground, in the meantime Matt grabbed the fusion core once again ¨I should leave, I… I should head somewhere else, somewhere… sane¨

As he turned, the Loose Cannon was already on the other side, how she managed to sneak up was a mystery ¨Come on! I'm pretty sure the Piltover's Lamest can wait a bit more¨ Jinx's eyes looked down at the item the blond was carrying ¨What is that? Is it a Core Fusion? I love making explosions using those!¨ The Champion grabbed the core from beneath and pulled it from Matt's hands, however she did not have the enough strength and as soon as she held it, Jinx almost fell to the ground.

¨Hey, give me that!¨ Matt tried to get the fusion core once again but the Loose Cannon stepped back.

¨Nu uh¨ She shook her head ¨If you want this thingy back, you have to do something¨

¨What do you w-¨ The earthling remained silent for a second ¨Oh no, I will not give you a kiss, you already know I am with Caitlyn¨ Matt stepped forward, trying to take the core back but Jinx gave a rabbit jump away from him.

¨Then I guess you will never get this thing¨ She turned and started to walk away, but she didn't left that alley, instead she turned once again with her maniacal grin ¨Or maybe there is something you can do…¨ Jinx dropped the fusion core into the ground and it created a loud metal noise. From her pants the Loose Cannon grabbed what appears to be a controller with a red button in the middle ¨I've been holding this thing for a while now, and I could not find the best moment to press it. But now, you are here and maybe have the guts to do it¨ Jinx placed the controller on the ground and with a slight kick she let it slide to the Summoner's feet.

Matt grabbed the controller and inspected it; nothing out of the ordinary except for the red button ¨So… I press it and that thing is mine again?¨ Jinx nodded ¨Well then…¨ His thumb went directly to the button but Jinx was able to pull it off from his hands.

¨Hey hey hey, not yet¨ The Loose Cannon walked to the pipe she slid from before ¨I want you to come with me, and do not even thing about grabbing that fusion core or I will have to use lethal force¨ She pulled the electric gun from her belt and aimed towards the blond.

Matt looked at the pipe, certainly it led to the roof of the four floor building but it was impossible for him to climb ¨I don't want to be the buzzkill here… but how are we supposed to get up there, I mean, we could go down but that is the only way I can-¨

Jinx hushed him as she changed her gun's aim to a ladder that was to her right, with just one trigger pull an electric bolt came from Zap and crashed onto the metal, making the ladder fall and creating a big thud sound in that alley ¨I may be crazy… but not _that_ crazy¨ She then placed a finger in her chin ¨Ok maybe I am¨ She turned and started to climb the ladder.

¨The things I do in order not to get killed…¨ He whispered and shook his head before climbing the ladder.

Once on top of the roof, Matt had quite a beautiful view of the city; there were many apartments and shops as well, one of them a bank. Jinx sat at the border, her legs waving from left to right, the Summoner stood behind her, looking at all the people walking. The sky was already darkened and the sun already disappearing on the horizon.

¨Quite a view don't you think?¨ Jinx muttered.

¨Yeah… if only I was not held as a hostage¨ Matt crossed his arms ¨I need to ask this, why Piltover? You are from Zaun, you can always destroy things there¨

¨Oh blondie boy, I thought you knew about that saying: You don't shit where you eat¨ Jinx chuckled ¨The masked guy from your world taught me that. Besides, I knew Fat Hands before she joined the League¨ The Champion turned her head, eyeing at the Summoner who was not paying attention to her ¨I spied you ever since you came into the world, yet I still do not know why you are here¨

¨Is it really that important? Like, what kind of help can you provide?¨ He shook his head ¨Anyway, I'm looking for a little girl, it belongs to a friend's sister¨

¨Wait…¨ She stood from the border of the building and completely turned at the Summoner ¨Is that the same girl we kidnapped months ago?¨ Jinx shook his head, and gave the controller back to Matt ¨You know what, I am sure you have things to do, and so do I! So go ahead and press that button¨

The blond was already tired of being Jinx's `hostage´ but he was the one armed so Matt had to keep following her rules. The earthling rolled his eyes and pressed the red button on the controller, surprisingly nothing happened ¨What? You gave me a dud? That's it, I'm ou-¨

Matt got interrupted by an explosion that occurred at the other side of the street, most specifically in the bank. The doors were blasted open and the windows cracked instantly, on the roof a delayed explosion appeared, however this were not bombs, instead this ones were fireworks that lit up Piltover's skies with a pink tone. As the blond raised his head, on the sky a big X appeared as a result of the fireworks.

At the side of the Summoner, Jinx jumped in emotion and started to dance around him ¨You did it, you did it, Hat Lady is gonna kill you¨ She repeated with a cheerful but annoying tone ¨Maybe we can work together someday¨

¨Why do you do this?! Why do you have to break so many? I mean, nobody likes what you're doing¨ Matt dropped the controller and Jinx stopped singing and dancing.

¨You think blondie?¨ The cyan haired smiled ¨Everybody loves an outlaw, someone who is fighting against the system¨ She turned and opened her arms, contemplating all of her work ¨But you have to ask yourself, are you the kind of person who is in for the rush?¨ The Loose Cannon saw something in the streets and turned, facing the Summoner ¨If I were you I would take your fusion core and run as soon as possible. You do not want the Piltover's Lamest to find you here¨ The earthling turned towards the ladder and ran away from the roof, climbing down the ladder and into the alleyway, not before grabbing the fusion core that was laying there.

Matt walked back to the streets of Piltover, unlike before there was a lot of movement now, a lot of the citizens were standing before the burning bank and even more close to it there were cops that tried to avoid any of the viewers to get in range of the fire. He stayed for a minute, looking at the firefighters that arrived quite fast and tried to extinguish the fire.

¨Tricked so easily…¨ The Summoner whispered but before he left the place, someone was tugging his shoulder, as he turned the two female officers were standing behind him.

¨Matt, what are you doing here?! You should have been at the house about an hour ago!¨ Caitlyn said worryingly, her Summoner disappeared and never returned to her home so it was certain that she would be worried about him.

¨I…¨ Matt couldn't tell what he did, nor was talk anything about his meeting with Jinx ¨ … was going around the city, doing some exploring and that¨

Vi looked that more and more people were congregating around the burning bank ¨We need to evacuate this place now Cupcake¨ She turned at the sheriff ¨This was Jinx's doing¨

¨I will let you do that, in the meantime I will take Matt back to the house, report to me once you are done¨ Caitlyn grabbed the blond by the arm and the two of them walked away from the crime scene.

* * *

(October 6th 2015 – 8:40 PM – Caitlyn's house, Piltover, Runeterra)

The Sheriff and the Summoner arrived to the house, most of the lights were lit on, and nothing changed ever since they left. Caitlyn was now carrying the fusion core and placed it in her bedroom, she then returned to the living room where Matt was sitting in the sofa.

The blue haired sat at his side but none of them looked at each other ¨You met her right?¨

¨What? Who are you talking about?¨ Matt was still looking everywhere but the sheriff's eyes.

¨Matt, I know when someone is lying, and if I mentioned that you found Jinx, not only everyone that was there would try to kill you, but also Vi would be mad at you¨ She turned her head at the Summoner ¨And maybe you have not seen her, but trust me, you do not want to make her angry, at all in fact!¨

The blond turned as well, now their eyes were locked onto each other. Matt sighed in defeat and allowed his head to rest on the back of the sofa ¨I had no other option, I was her hostage¨ The sheriff rested her head on the earthling's shoulder.

¨There was no one in the bank by that time. Jinx may be crazy, but she does not kill people, it is not her style¨ Cait raised her head once again, and remember something ¨Wait here¨ She stood from the sofa and walked to her bedroom; from inside she brought a small bag and gave it to the Summoner ¨While you were out I bought this for you¨

Matt opened the bag and saw that there was a set of clothes in it; these ones were a white shirt with a dark purple vest and some black work pants ¨I… thanks? I guess?¨ He was unsure on what to say, it was a nice gift, but he never expected it.

¨Walking around Piltover with those clothes may not fit our style, so now you have something to put it on¨ Caitlyn smiled and sat once again at the side of the blond, she then grabbed the bag once again and pulled something out of it ¨Do not forget this¨ That something was a purple top hat, similar to the one the sheriff uses, although this one did not have the lenses or any similar modifications.

¨So basically I will be a male version of you¨ Matt chuckled while grabbing the top hat and placing in over his head ¨Let me try¨ He coughed ¨Boom, headshot¨ In an effort to imitate the voice of the Sheriff, he made Caitlyn laugh as well.

¨Not bad, maybe you can use one of my dresses and go fight the crime¨ She grinned.

¨Yeeeeeeaaahhhh… no¨ He shook his head but the moment Matt looked once again at the sheriff, this one placed fast a kiss on his lips, the blond then proceeded to grab the Champion by the waist and pull her closer to him, giving her a hug and leaving another kiss ¨Did I mention that I missed you?¨

¨Oh shut up¨

The two of them were happy now that they were reunited; and even if they had a problem to solve outside of Piltover, their faces showed tranquility and relax. They wanted time for themselves and live together without having to worry about Jinx, or the Void or even any other problem that may appear.

¨You know… Vi is still out there, maybe we can…¨ Caitlyn tilted her head, aiming at her bedroom.

¨I haven't been here for an entire day, however…¨ Matt smiled and grabbed the Sheriff's hands ¨… we wanted to try this ever since you were with me back at the Earth, but every time Vi just showed up and-¨

¨If you are going to have sex, I want to be part of it!¨ The Enforcer entered into the apartment, none of the two lovers noticed her loud footsteps.

¨VI!¨ They yelled at the same time, however Caitlyn was the only one who stood from the sofa.

¨W-what are you doing here?¨ The sheriff muttered ¨What happened at the bank?¨

¨Nothin' special, just another of Jinx's explosions¨ The pink haired turned her head at the Summoner and smiled ¨Nice hat… Cupcake number two¨

¨Ha ha¨ Matt looked at Caitlyn who headed to the kitchen ¨Where are you going?¨ The Sheriff pointed at the clock in the wall, the time was 9:20, almost time for dinner ¨Oh, I guess that solves everything¨

The blue haired crossed the door frame, but her head then poked out ¨By the way Vi, is Jayce coming to eat today?¨

¨Nah, he is going to help Heimerdinger with that teleportation thingy¨ Vi sighed and removed her gauntlets, leaving them at one side of the living room, she then sat at the sofa at the side of the earthling ¨Oh, he also wanted to give you something, blondie¨ The enforcer looked at Matt ¨Come by our workshop tomorrow¨

¨ _Our_ workshop?¨ He asked curiously.

¨Remember, Vi and Jayce are a couple now, but I keep saying that he is-¨

¨Yeahyeahyeah, that does not matter now Cupcake¨ The sheriff, who was speaking from the kitchen, got interrupted by the pink haired ¨Like I said, the workshop is a few streets away¨ She grinned ¨Now onto more pressing matters, what are you going to do once you find Claire's sister?¨

Matt stopped for a second to think ¨I don't know…¨

And it was the truest answer he could give. Once Liz is rescued, their only task is to return her safely back to Earth, but what's next? Return to their normal lives? What if this time he is not forced to get back to his world? The blond thought of many possibilities but it was best not to give any definitive answer to the officers, not unless everything gets settled.

…

The trio was now at the table, their plates empty but their stomachs full. Vi was the first one who stood from her chair as she stretched her arms, the other two looked at her.

¨Alright, time for me to hit the bed¨ Vi scratched her back, while covering her mouth for yawning.

¨Oh, I thought you were going to Jayce's house tonight¨ Caitlyn stood and grabbed the three dirty plates and walked back to the kitchen.

¨Nah, with that project, I better leave him alone. Besides, he can live a day without me having to pull his di-¨ The enforcer looked at Matt who was returning the looks at her, although he was a bit more stunned of what Vi was saying ¨Di….agrams! Yes, he has those all around the workshop, and he needs me to have the place clean¨ She rolled his eyes and turned towards a door ¨Anyway, see ya tomorrow you love birds¨

The enforcer waved two fingers, almost like a military salute before entering into her bedroom and locking the door. The two of them were alone once again, and in order to avoid that awkward silence, the Summoner walked to the kitchen and saw that Caitlyn was doing the dishes.

¨Need any help?¨ He stood at the side of the Champion but all of the plates were already clean.

¨Uh…¨ She looked left and right, and handed the blond the three glasses ¨Clean those, and put them back into the cupboard.

Matt was not that bad at that task, after living alone for quite a while he learned how to do most of the stuff a mother or father does, but when both Caitlyn and Vi were at his home, things were different; he had to cook for three and clean as thrice as before, but Matt never objected against it, mostly because the blue haired was helping him most of the times.

¨I'm wondering…¨ The blond turned his head at the sheriff ¨… you said that the new High Summoner was corrupt, right?¨ Cait gave an affirmative sound while placing the plates at one side of the counter so they could get dry ¨Just… why?¨

¨He wants to get rich by selling information about the different City-states and Empires to their respective rivals, and to do so, he uses low-tier Summoners as couriers¨ The Champion looked at Matt who was placing the three glasses on the cupboard ¨There are big things going on at Runeterra, and while we are not siding with anyone, I always feared that a war may occur and some of the collateral damage may affect Piltover¨

The earthling hugged the sheriff with his wet hands ¨Don't worry, this city has some good Champions, I am sure you can help defend this place. If not, I am always here to serve¨

Caitlyn chuckled ¨Yeah… that makes me feel _waaaaaaaaaaaaay_ safer¨ The stress in that word may the sarcasm very clear, but he knew it was a joke ¨Well, I guess it is time to go to bed as well¨ The two of them walked out of the kitchen, the Champion was the one who started to turn off the lights, but stopped when she saw that Matt was laying in the couch ¨What are you doing?¨

The blond looked around ¨I believe that humans need to sleep, so if you don't mind…¨

Cait sighed and pulled him up ¨Come on, there is no need for you to sleep in there¨ She grabbed the Summoner's hand and led him to her bedroom.

Even if Caitlyn wanted to appear as humble as possible, her bedroom was a complete exception, even if it was not full of gold or any valuable materials, the items that decorated the entire room seemed quite luxury, at least for Matt. On the far end, the bed was big enough for a lot of people.

¨You have quite the bedroom¨ Matt gave a few steps forward and looked around. When he turned around to look at Caitlyn, she already took away her dress, revealing a purple underwear ¨And quite the… clothes¨

¨Shut up¨ She smiled and jumped into the bed ¨Come, I do not bite¨

The Summoner climbed into the bed at the side of the Sheriff, once the two of them were inside, Cait pulled the sheets over them ¨Now close your eyes, you are going to do a lot of stuff tomorrow, so I need you to be rested¨ The sheriff got closer to him and grabbed Matt from the neck before giving him a kiss.

The lovers closed their eyes, waiting to be taken into the dreamland, the only sounds were coming from outside their abode, but nothing that would bother them ¨Oh, and be careful, sometimes Vi is sleepwalking and she may end up here in the bed with us¨

¨Wait, what?¨

* * *

 **Late, but here it is, a new installment in Heroes & Legends! This time an old Champion appears, and... well she hasn't changed since both stories. And Vi's cockblocks are back! The most Iwontletyoufuckcaitlyn parts are back (I don't know why I should be happy, I need to practice some actual lemons)**

* * *

 **Canwewrite:** _I hate when I forgot a word._

 _Cat kat... I can't believe that ;)My hypothesis on Claire : Talon, Kat (since SM),Cassio (cause...yes). Oh, and Ralzith, yes, for a reason I dunno (but exist) ._  
 _And I really hate the Le Blanc theory, as the Zed and nocturne theory._  
 _Finally, there is one mail in the journal of justice that Ire answer saying that she already love it, I'm sure she was talking about ._  
 _PS I'll spare you nocturne_

 **Don't we all?**

 **Claire's pairing is open at the moment (or not, I'm just that cliffhangy now) Also, thanks about Nocturne :D**

* * *

 **Tomorrow is my last final and once that is done: VACATIONS! *ultra fanfare* If I'm not away from the computer, I will try to upload more chapters before my temporary absence during January. For some reason I think I made a mistake when separating most of the chapters between the characters, I mean, I should've followed Summoning Magic's style where in a single chapter I talk about everyone.**

 **Anyway, if that was a mistake it is already done, but now I'm too old to complain about myself, so before I go I need to tell you this which is very important:**

 **See you in the next chapter ;)**


	15. Ch 15: Ghost town

(October 7th 2015 – 7:45 AM – Path to the Institute, Runeterra)

The three walkers spent the entire day walking towards Zaun, although the darkness of the night halted them, they made a small camp to rest until the sun comes out again. Pantheon was a good guide, he knew most of the areas around Mount Targon, unlike Jax whose only knowledge about the world was where every tavern and bar was. Right now they were on a cobble path that led to the Institute of War, however that place was days away, and since they left the mountain without any horses or any other means of transportation; they were pretty much on their own.

With the sun already on its early hours, the Grandmaster at Arms woke up the Summoner by kicking him on the side ¨Wake up kiddo¨

Nick felt that kick right in the ribs; he opened his eyes and saw that both Pantheon and Jax were looking at him, the red and blue eyes coming from the helmet and hood respectively ¨Christ, it is too early. Can't we sleep a bit more?¨

¨We slept all the night, or at least we did…¨ The Artisan muttered while looking at the black haired who was standing up from the ground ¨Tell me Summoner, mind telling us what you did during the night?¨

Nick was confused, and since he didn't provided any answer, Jax pointed at the earthling's armor and touched it, he ran it a small distance and then looked at his purple fingers. When the boy looked down he saw it; his leather armor was covered in blood, all of it was dry already ¨W-what the fuck?!¨

¨It is dry, at least more than three or four hours¨ The hooded man added while getting his fingers close to his face, just to smell the blood, after sniffing it he noticed something was off ¨The smell, it is weak but it does not belong to any animal I ever knew¨

¨I don't recall doing anything at night!¨ Nick tried give his version of the story, but none of the two Champion.

¨Very well then; let us continue¨ Pantheon walked to his bag and picked it up from the ground ¨There is a town not too far from here. We can get some supplies there¨

¨And the tavern there is quite good. The ale needed a bit more of preparation though¨ Jax added and grabbed his bag while looking at Nick who was doing the same.

As they continued their trip, the Summoner was still curious about the blood in his armor; he didn't woke up in the middle of the night, however he felt tired; maybe Nick was a sleepwalker and he wasn't aware but not even Pantheon or Jax were awake to confirm it. They were still in a forest, but thankfully the cobble path was guiding them correctly, and even from time to time the trio found signs that led them to the first town: Riverhelm.

On the distance Nick saw a windmill, and right next to it the town both Champions referred to before. From afar Riverhelm looked like a big settlement due to the amount of house-type structures, not only that they also had some sort of wooden defenses established to the borders of the town. When the trio arrived, the gate to the settlement was open; but there was something else they noticed, nobody was nearby and in fact there seemed to be no one at the gates.

¨Why would they set up this if there is no one to defend it?¨ Nick asked as they crossed the gate, but there were still unable to find anyone ¨Are you sure this is not a ghost town?¨

¨The Rakkor use this city as their main trading post, this place is far from being a ghost town, Summoner¨ Pantheon muttered, but the black haired noticed that he was doubting ¨Nevertheless, it is not normal that the barricades are unprotected. Keep your guard up¨

¨I am sure they are all hiding to give us a welcoming party. After they find out we are Champions, we will have all the food, alcohol and woman we want¨ Jax chuckled and kept walking.

Both Pantheon and Nick followed the Grandmaster, however the Summoner looked at the two Champions, ready to ask some questions before they arrive at the town ¨Mind if I ask you something?¨ The two of them turned their heads at the earthling ¨Have you been at my… I mean… the other world?¨

Jax knew what Nick was aiming for, and it was a good idea that he kept hiding where he came from ¨Ah yes, the so called Earth. I remember it, no challenge at all. But their beer…¨ The hooded man sighed ¨…I will miss it. I also found there were Summoners in that world, and not only that, I found another Champion¨

Pantheon now looked at Jax with curiosity ¨Were you at least lucky? I only found Summoners, but not a single Champion¨

¨Lucky?¨ Jax chuckled ¨It is curious how someone always ends up finding the people you do not like. For instance, I had to live with a Summoner, and I was not even his Champion! And guess who was?¨ Both Pantheon and Nick looked at each other silently, with all of the amount of characters in the game it was hard for the earthling to find out who it was, even if he found quite a few in New York ¨That Demacian, Fiora¨ Jax grumbled ¨I will not blame that girl for being bonded to Miss Weird Accent, I mean, they loved each other, but I am definitely the superior option over her¨

¨Then I guess you I was the one with luck¨ The Artisan of War said ¨My Summoner ended up being a lazy person who had no idea who I was. So not only my duty as a Champion was to help him become a better Summoner, but also a teacher in Runeterran history¨ Pantheon sighed ¨But in the end we became good friends, and not only that, he also turned out to be a good example of a Rakkor soldier¨

With their stories finished, the trio kept walking towards Riverhelm which was now closer. And just like before, there was nobody on their path, making this walk quite suspicious since there could be someone waiting at the town.

Once close, the Summoner found out something, there _was_ people in the town ¨Ah, maybe Jax was right, they are waiting for us¨ Nick stepped forward, leaving the two Champions behind, but little did he know what he saw.

The Summoner had to look everywhere, up and down, left and right. Dead bodies everywhere, some of them were hanging from the roofs of their houses while others were just everywhere in the ground. When the Champions arrived, they were also surprised; the doors to the houses were torn down and from outside they could see some bodies piled up inside.

¨My god… what… this…¨ Nick looked away and tried not to puke, not only because of all the dead people in front of him, but also the horrible smell they were creating ¨Who could've done this?!¨

¨Definitely not bandits¨ Pantheon walked towards one of the bodies and kneeled to inspect it ¨They may kill one or two, but an entire town?¨ He stood up ¨No, this is something different¨

¨And I know where to start looking. The tavern!¨ Jax rushed directly to one of the buildings that were near the center of the town while trying to avoid stepping onto any of the dead bodies.

Both Pantheon and Nick followed the Grandmaster inside of the Tavern; the Champion was already behind the counter, filling some mugs with ale. Once filled Jax pushed one of the bodies to the ground and placed the metal containers in front of them ¨Hope you enjoy it, maybe it is not the most enjoyable pint of ale in all Runeterra, but you do not die from drinking it!¨

¨We have dead people all around us, and you can only think of drinking?!¨ Nick yelled and shook his head. With one hand he grabbed the filled mug and looked at it ¨Looks like dirty water…¨ He raised it and drank a little bit, just to spit it on the ground ¨And it tastes worse like a sewer!¨

Jax chuckled and drank from his mug ¨Everyone is a critic nowadays…¨ He then turned when noticing something by the wall ¨What is that?¨ He pointed with the metallic mug at something behind Nick.

The dark wooden wall was painted in red, its darkish tone resembled to blood, and in fact it was. From the distance the three were, none could understand what it meant, but with only a few steps backwards they saw it: A red circle and beneath it a half-moon. This symbol was unknown for many citizens of Runeterra, but the Champions and the Summoners knew what it meant, and for Nick it only translated into more trouble.

The black haired stood frozen there, while the Artisan and the Grandmaster walked towards the blood stained wall ¨This symbol…¨ Pantheon shook his head ¨Of course a bandit could not do this…¨

Jax looked at Nick, and then the wall, the Grandmaster walked towards the Summoner and extended his arm ¨Give me your sword¨

¨Wait, you don't think I-¨

¨Just give it to me, kid!¨ Jax ordered at Nick who grabbed the handle of his sword and gave it to Jax. Both of them were surprised to see that the blade was stained in blood ¨Interesting…¨

¨Whatever you are thinking, I didn't do it¨ Nick stepped back, afraid of what the Champion may do to him.

¨I know, you lack the skill of wielding a sword, much less kill everyone in this place¨ Jax gave the sword back to Nick ¨And I do not see any logical explanation here¨

Pantheon walked back to the duo, looking at the Summoner ¨There is only one person bearing that symbol, and that person wants to see Leona dead. Then you also told me that the Institute sent you to find Leona, look, I am not claiming that you are the one who did it, but I am afraid you will be a target for her in the future¨

¨You mean… Diana?¨ Nick asked and the only response he received was a nod from both Champions ¨So maybe that is what the necklace means¨ He held the Lunari chain and grabbed it ¨I never liked the design anyway¨ With a firm grip, the Summoner pulled the necklace and dropped it by the counter. However something felt different for him the moment the metallic chain was not touching his skin, he could sense that his body was not as strong like before, this time it was weak and almost ready to crumble; his vision started to get blurry from one eye, then on the other. In just a moment he went from being in a sort of healthy state to almost feeling like dying. Nick tried to grab the necklace once again but his legs gave in and fell to the ground, making his vision go completely black.

* * *

(October 7th 2015 – 9:05 AM – Dreamland)

Nick landed in a mysterious place, it was dark and no light entered in that place but he was able to see his own body. Even if there was nothing, the Summoner was able to walk, creating a grass noise for every step he made.

In the distance the earthling saw a few trees, as he walked to them, Nick noticed some similarity in that place, that forest he stepped into was the same one the two Champions and him were walking before, only this time it was in the middle of the night.

¨I can see you decided to come¨ A female voice talked to Nick, but the Summoner didn't know where was the source.

As he turned, the silver haired woman was standing over a rock with her legs crossed. The dark plated armor shared the same color as her hair; on her forehead was the same symbol as the one the three saw in the tavern, only this time it was white.

¨It is hard to resist the call of the Moon; my lady¨ Another voice came from behind Nick, a man, and for him it felt strange since that voice was familiar to him. When he tried to look at the person, it went through the Summoner, like a ghost.

However there was something odd about this person, the black hair, the sword strapped to his back and the leather armor that covered a pair of jeans and a jacket. This was not someone he met before, because that person was literally him.

¨I was afraid you showed some resistance my apprentice¨ The Scorn of the Moon, Diana stood form the rock and walked towards the other Nick. Unlike the real one, this vision of his did not seem to be completely conscious, his eyes were white and in the forehead the Lunari symbol ¨Time for some practice?¨

¨Indeed¨ The other Summoner pulled the sword from his back ¨What do I have to do, my lady?¨

¨You will have to cleanse the nearby town. All of them are followers of the Sun who have sworn to kill all of the remaining Lunari; therefore you must bring peace to them¨ Diana got closer to Nick and dropped a kiss on his forehead ¨May the Moon guide you¨

¨Yes, my lady¨ He whispered and left that area of the forest, leaving the real Nick and the vision of Diana alone.

In the end, the Summoner was the one who slaughtered all the people in Riverhelm, even if it was under Diana's control. He could not believe, but at least Nick had an answer, and informing the Champions about the Scorn of the Moon was his best option. Being threatened by Diana was one thing, but she wouldn't get too close with Jax and Pantheon protecting his back.

¨I do not know why you look surprised¨ Diana spoke once again, this time looking at Nick. He turned around, but there was no one else around, not even hiding behind the trees ¨I am talking to you, Summoner¨ This sentence froze the blood of the black haired, a ghost was speaking to him, and even more acknowledging he was there. Nick remained silent, maybe it was his imagination or something else ¨Silence will not make me go, for your information¨

¨Oh god, you… you… actually are talking to me¨ The Summoner pulled his sword at the `ghost´ and stepped back.

¨You pulled my necklace, and I could not let you go without giving you this information¨ Diana walked to the same rock and sat on it once again ¨You are quite special, I must admit. The night I saw you at the Solari temple… At first I thought you were just a traveller who wanted to scavenge old relics, but your face… I knew I saw it somewhere¨

¨Then you know who I am. You know who I am bound to and who I represent¨ Nick started to lower his guard, Diana did not intended to fight as she remained seated in her rock.

¨That is precisely why I chose you. You are special in many ways… _Nick_ ¨ The Summoner felt something shivering down his spine when he heard his name ¨Yes, I know who is the Champion you are bound to, but there is something else within you, and that is power¨ The Scorn of the Moon grabbed her crescent blade and looked at it ¨You do know Summoners can be bound up to two Champions?¨

¨What's your poin- Oh… no, no no no, you can't be serious¨ Nick knew what Diana was going for, and he didn't wanted it to be true.

¨I am not the type of person who makes a lot of jokes, Nick¨ She stood up ¨But let me tell you something: The necklace I gave to you, not only is a fine piece of Lunari jewelry, but it is also something that connects me with you. If you are not carrying it, it will slowly kill you. Just like before¨

¨So this means I am bound to you and Leona, truly complete opposites¨ Nick sheathed his sword, but he still kept his distance with the Heretic ¨I am a member of the Solari _and_ the Lunari too¨

¨Really? Because if you remember, the Solari try to hunt us down and vice versa. Someday, there will be only one alive, and that is when you will have to choose¨

¨That's easy, I will choose Leona¨ Nick answered with confidence, even if he didn't found the Solari but he still loved her.

¨And I will look forward to that¨ Diana smiled and stood from her rock ¨But I will let you continue, because we now know where to head next right?¨ Nick was confused, she also knew Leona's whereabouts ¨You have been tasked Summoner. Do it and then peace shall be restored for all of us¨

* * *

(October 7th 2015 – 9:25 AM – Riverhelm's tavern, Runeterra)

Nick woke up, he was sweating and his breathing was quite heavy, he touched his neck and felt the metallic necklace bearing the symbol of the moon touching his skin. In front of him the Artisan and the Grandmaster kneeling over the downed Summoner.

¨I told you that necklace had to be worn¨ Jax punched Pantheon's shoulder. Nick tried to stand up but both Champions held him on the ground ¨Wait, you are still weak. You have been dead for some minutes now¨

¨I don't care. We need to find Leona, she is in danger¨

¨Danger?¨ Pantheon asked ¨She is capable of defending herself, there is no need to rush this, especially in your state¨

¨You don't understand. It's Diana, she is going to Zaun as well!¨

* * *

 **Glad to know Nick is now a mass-murderer, imagine if he had to fight against someone without any proper training... oh, right, he was not conscious. Anyway, new chapter and probably Nick's plot thickens! Another Champion appeared (not so new in terms of Summoning Magic) and it is already starting to be a problem in the future, but with this decision in his hands, it will probably hard for this Summoner to choose.**

* * *

 **Canwewrite:** _I really hate Vi when she stop the two love birds, but it's so funny ;)_

 _Anyway I think that maybe you make us wait in order to have us liking your lemon just cause it is one (good trick)._  
 _But be sure that i'll review all your lemons, after reading so many (just to become an expert, naturally, and not for other reasons ;)._  
 _And now that I think about it, why you don't make a C's apparition (in the judgement of Cait you can find him)._  
 _Just to be honest, do you know that Jinx actually likes killing (you can understand it by her sentences in the game) ?_  
 _Can't wait for the next chapter, and maybe your return will give me a reason to be happy after the end of the holyday ;)_

 **That is Vi for me, just interrupting during the most inconvenient times! And... yeah... maybe I am making you wait because I have this... uh... super secret lemon prepared and... uhm... totally have an idea on how to write an actual lemon... yeah, that *runs away***

 **To be honest I have no intention of making C appear, even if it is Cait's rival. And from my point of view, Jinx does not kill people (despite the fact one of her quotes imply it) and the only way to be sated is during League matches.**

* * *

 **New chapter and Marie is the next one, her trip to Demacia with Elise is going to be short, but what are the things they may find? Maybe there is someone right there, you know what I'm saying? :)**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoy this installment and remember:**

 **See you in the next chapter ;)**


	16. Ch 16: The Summoner and the Spider

(October 7th 2015 - 11:30 AM – Capital Docks, Demacia, Runeterra)

Marie was twirling in the bed, during the night she couldn't sleep a lot since she was waking up constantly due to the movement of the ship, in fact it was her first trip on one.

Someone sat in the bed at the side of the Summoner and ran with its claw-like finger the cheek of the girl who woke up almost instantly. The blonde's red eyes took a while before they adjusted to the faint light in the captain's quarters.

¨I am glad you are still alive¨ Elise whispered ¨I feared the venom would have killed you during your sleep¨ She smiled and stood from the bed, walking to one of the drawers.

¨I thought you were my Champion and you wouldn't kill me¨ Marie rose from the bed, wiping her eyes.

¨Precisely, but that venom came from Vilemaw itself. If you die it will be because he wished you to¨ The Spider Queen grabbed some clothes from the drawer and placed them in the bed ¨You should get ready, we will be arriving at Demacia in a few minutes¨

¨Fine, at least I can walk on solid ground¨ The Summoner stepped on the wooden floor and when he tried to stand up, she fell back on the bed ¨What?¨ The girl raised her legs and discovered that something changed; the pale five-fingered feet transformed into a slimmer leg but the area that went from the knee to the lowest part of the leg was now black and had a red tip.

¨My my, Marie. It will be fun when you try to move with that new pair of… legs¨ Elise gave a faint laugh and turned towards the drawer once again ¨You are going to need some more clothes I am afraid¨

The blonde was looking at her new legs terrified; it wouldn't take too long before the transformation of her body was complete. If she was going to step out of the ship, she needed to learn how to walk; with the help of the wall she stood up again and tried to hold for as many as she could. Even if it was her second try, Marie was able not to fall; she gave a few steps forward and then back, sitting once again into the bed. The blonde grabbed the clothes at her side and looked at them ¨Why do I need these? Can't I walk around Demacia with my own clothes?¨

¨You can, but it will attract a lot of attention, the _unneeded_ type. While it is still uncertain how are you going to transform, it is best that you keep a low profile. And I can't teach you how to look human yet¨ The Spider Queen grabbed the clothes Marie was holding and gave her some new ones ¨Try those on. And be quick¨ Elise muttered and walked out of the captain's quarters, leaving Marie alone once again.

The blonde stood once again and left the clothes aside. During the night Marie decided to sleep with her yellow T-shirt that got quite a few holes after she had to go through the many obstacles of the Shadow Isles; her gym pants and shoes which were also tattered and full of mud and dirt were over a chair that was at the side of the bed, although with this new transformation she wouldn't be able to use the footwear anymore.

She removed her T-shirt and dropped it with the rest of her clothes; she then grabbed the new ones and tried them on. As she looked in the mirror, Marie turned and saw that the dress she had were far from being luxury, but they were surely not what a common person would wear, the good thing about this is that her feet were covered by this vanilla colored dress. Her hands and shoulders were nude but it covered all of her chest.

With new clothes and legs, the Summoner tried to move a bit around the quarters, from time to time she seems to fall but thankfully the blonde recovers her balance and keeps walking; her pace was still slow and it will take some time to get used to.

The next step was to get out of the room which was quite difficult for the earthling. As she stepped out, the girl looked to the sky; a perfect day for sailing and even stay outside, a clear sky with no cloud and the sun that was shining over the deck of the ship. Looking down, the Summoner noticed something different with all of the sailors; none of them was wearing the dark clothes Marie saw the first time she boarded into the demacian ship, instead all of them had more fitting outfits that had the blue and golden colors of their empire, the hats they were wearing also had the feather and shield symbol that represented Demacia.

¨Marie, please come up here by the rudder¨ Elise shouted at the girl who looked up but she couldn't see the Spider Queen.

By turning and climbing carefully the staircase to the top, Marie saw that the captain also changed the Cult of the Spider's robes and changed for a blue coat and a yellow-goldish vest that had the same symbol near the heart area. On the other side, by the railing behind the captain, a woman wearing a blue dress, similar in design to the one Marie was wearing. Her black hair was short and on the right side it had a red streak. When she turned to see the Summoner, the latter saw that this woman had blue eyes and not the creepy red ones from the Spider Queen.

¨Wow… you… you look…¨ Marie was surprised to see how much Elise changed in a few minutes, removing any trace from her hybrid self.

¨Human? That is the point¨ The Champion walked towards the girl ¨Everyone in Runeterra knows about us Champions, and therefore the ones that come from the Shadow Isles and the Void, are feared¨ Elise now walked to the side and leaned over the railing at the right of the ship ¨And you would like to move around the city without anyone looking at us in anger or something similar¨ Marie looked away and the Spider Queen smiled after that convincing argument, she then extended her hand at the blonde ¨Come closer, I want you to see this¨

A few steps forward and the earthling grabbed Elise's hand; she then guided the girl towards the railing so she wouldn't fall and pointed at something that was not too far. In the distance the great capital of the Demacian Empire, many ships were already docked and with people unloading most of the crates it had.

¨We are not there yet and I can feel it's going to be something grand¨ Marie leaned over the railing while Elise let her hand go.

¨Although your main objective right now is the Institute of War, am I right?¨ The Champion smiled as the blonde nodded ¨I need to do something in the city, so you can have a look around before we depart out of Demacia¨ Marie turned and looked with curiosity but she shook her head and eyed at the port.

The DSS Justice arrived at the dock and stopped right in one of the empty spots; the sailors started to move everywhere, tying the ropes and preparing everything to load up the ship. First they moved the boarding table and allowed it to touch the dock; one of the officers that waiting right there climbed into the ship and headed to the rudder area to speak with the captain.

¨I think the captain will be busy for now¨ Elise was looking at the two men speaking and then she proceeded to walk down the stairs ¨Demacia awaits, Marie!¨ The blonde followed the Champion from behind and used the boarding table to jump into the docks.

Once on solid ground, Marie couldn't have her eyes locked onto something since this was all new for her. The idea of a post-medieval city fancied her, and even without seeing anything of the city, the docks were already amazing, with people moving left and right, either moving crates in and out of the different ships around her. She then kept following the Champion from behind who did not seem to be amused by all of the movement around; it was clear that she has walked through the docks countless times in the past.

The blonde had a hard time following Elise around, with her new legs it was hard to climb the stairs and keep the Champion's pace at the same time, but once they left the port area, the city itself was in front of them. The big amount of people walking around was impressive, as well as the squad of soldiers patrolling around the entrance of the port; their armors, weapons and movements showed to the citizens that Demacia was ready for war, but for now this group of soldiers were mostly doing a military show for everyone.

Right outside of the port, the market district was the first area they stepped in; Marie tried to close the gap between her and Elise, and sometimes she grabbed the Champion's arm so she wouldn't fall.

¨It is funny, everyone in Demacia fears the terrors from the Shadow Isles, they believe their weapons can defend them from the nightmares that are holed in our realm, but they are wrong¨ The black haired Champion smiled wryly ¨I can simply show my true self and everyone will run in fear. But we already have another plan in Runeterra¨

¨And that is…¨

¨You will know soon. For now I suggest you worry about that little girl of yours¨ Elise muttered while guiding the Summoner around.

The first time they stopped was because the Spider Queen saw something; it was a caravan that recently arrived at the city and many people were climbing out of it with materials ready to be traded. From the last wagon a man in leather clothes jumped from behind and helped another person climb out as well; however the first person was someone familiar for Elise since she met this man in the different Fields of Justice.

¨We should move somewhere else…¨ The Spider Queen grabbed Marie's arm and pulled her out of the path as she walked around a different street.

¨Wait, what happened?¨ The blonde asked while looking behind, but the Champion turned the girl's head.

¨There is a Champion nearby, and we must not get close to him, my dear¨ Marie was still unsure ¨You want to get to the Institute without any problems? Then I suggest you do not look back, and look down!¨

The duo kept walking for some time and away from that caravan; after creating some distance Elise felt relieved and led the Summoner to a shop. From outside Marie saw that this shop was selling a lot of clothes, most of them luxurious; they entered and saw a young man in the counter reading a book, he raised his head when he heard the sound of the front door closing.

With a smile in his face the clerk looked at the two newcomers ¨Welcome to Demacian Attire, only the best clothes for the best citizens in the city. What can I offer you?¨

Elise leaned by the counter and looked at the clerk, Marie tried to follow her game and leaned as well, however she was not sure what the Spider Queen was planning to do ¨I am looking for something…¨ She made a long blink and her eyes changed from the sapphire blue to the black and red that were similar to the Summoner ¨…that could fit a spider…¨

The Champion raised a brow and smiled; the clerk knew what she was talking about and made quick bow ¨Yes my lady, follow me¨ The man walked inside and from behind the duo followed. The back of the shop had many pieces of clothes lying around as well as a few chests that probably had more clothing and different sewing tools. On one of the corners there was a hatch that was almost hidden by one of these chests; the clerk moved it and opened the hidden door to the basement ¨All yours, I will be in the front. Please do talk if you need anything, my lady¨

¨I will, do not worry, servant¨ She grabbed the clerk's chin and tickled it a bit before leaning by the hatch and holding to the ladder that led downstairs ¨Follow, Summoner¨

Marie did as told and climbed to this secret hatch; what she found inside was nothing expected for her. It was like a church, all of the seats aiming towards a stage, it reminded the blonde of the same place she found back at the Shadow Isles with Karthus on top of that stage. The Spider Queen walked to the other end of the room and climbed the stairs to the stage, just to stand behind the podium.

Unlike her meeting with Karthus, this place was empty and only they were here, no dead bodies or the presence of the undead that could bother this duo. Marie looked at Elise who came out from the stage carrying two different items, one in each hand; on the right one it was a red book, with many inscriptions on the front that the Summoner could not understand; on the left hand something made of cloth, after a closer inspection it was a cloak.

¨We are done here¨ The mage extended her left hand ¨You better wear this as well, if someone notices your eyes, we won't have any other option but to run¨ She looked at the bottom of Marie's dress ¨And considering how you move, we will probably get caught¨

¨Well then, teach me how to look human again!¨ Marie demanded but the Spider Queen crossed her arms with a cocky smile.

¨Not until your transformation is complete, besides there is something else I want to focus on¨ She got closer to the blonde and looked at her in the eyes ¨But do not worry, for some reason I believe it is going to happen in just a matter of days¨ Elise smiled ¨By the way, your hands are different¨

Marie froze when she heard that last part. As she raised her hands, the blonde was shocked, they changed indeed and were almost similar to her legs; the fingers became thinner and ended up in a red spiky point, the rest of the hands and the fingers were black and it showed how it was slowly creeping to the rest of the arm.

¨Let's go, I don't wanna be surrounded by people when the transformation is done¨ The Summoner looked down while Elise tapped her shoulder and climbed the stair back to the shop.

The clerk walked to the back once again and helped the duo to get out of the hatch. After they were outside, the young man locked it and place a chest on top of It to hide this secret room ¨Have you found what you needed, my lady?¨ He then turned at Marie who was placing the cloak on her back and tied it around her neck ¨Your eyes and hands… you have been chosen by the great god Vilemaw, didn't you?¨

¨Indeed, she was chosen, but let us keep this secret between us, shall we?¨ Elise grabbed the hood that was attached to the cloak and pulled it, covering Marie's hair and eyes from everyone's sight ¨Just a question: Do we have new… followers in this city?¨

The clerk nodded and turned his head at the Spider Queen ¨Indeed, a lot of people joined the Cult recently, and not only from the capital, but from the rural towns as well!¨

¨Very well¨ Elise walked to the front of the shop and stopped by the doorframe that connected both sides ¨I will come back later, we need a place to sleep for the night¨ Her eyes were now focused on Marie ¨Let's proceed¨

And with that task done, the duo walked out of the clothing shop and kept walking around the capital city. This time there were even more people walking around the city since the sun was above their heads.

¨I know you don't seem happy with all my questions¨ Elise eyed at the Summoner ¨But considering it will happen sooner or later, how is it to transform into a spider? I mean, is it painful?¨

The Spider Queen smiled ¨You are right, your questions do not make me happy, however this ones do catch my attention¨ Elise turned her head ¨You will learn that revealing your _true_ form is not something painful. You will be stronger as a spider and your preys will not escape¨ She looked forward ¨Once your transformation is complete, maybe Vilemaw can accept you as a priestess in the Cult. For the time being you are my Summoner and I am your Champion, but then you will be my apprentice and if your training gives good results, maybe you can rule at the side of the Spider Queen¨

¨Do I have any other choice?¨ Marie knew what kind of answer she would receive, yet Elise might have a different answer.

¨You do¨ The blond turned with her eyes completely open ¨You can serve Vilemaw as a sacrifice¨ The Summoner sighed and shook her head, that was the answer she actually expected.

¨I was not expecting you to be here, Elise¨

A male voice came from behind the duo, of course the Spider Queen turned almost instantly after hearing her name since it would be a problem if someone knew she was in Demacia. Marie turned as well just to see the same person Elise saw back at the caravan; the man wearing the explorer outfit and the goggles over his blond hair was standing in front of them.

¨It is you, what are you doing here in Demacia, Ezreal?¨ Elise asked while crossing her arms.

¨Well, I arrived here in a caravan, I was showing the city to a girl we found in the desert. But you are definitely someone who I never thought of seeing in Demacia, at least not in your true self!¨ Ezreal mocked at the Spider Queen who gritted her teeth.

¨I have business here, and there is no reason for me to show who I am. Do you want all this people to be afraid of me?¨

¨I am certain they are already afraid of everything coming from your Isles¨ The Prodigal Explorer turned his eyes at Marie ¨And who is this? A friend of yours?¨ The girl grabbed the tip of her hood and pulled it even further so Ezreal couldn't see her eyes, however the moment she pulled it, the piltovian noticed the claw-like fingers ¨Or… should I say Summoner?¨

Elise looked at Marie who seemed surprised after the Champion's discovery, in response the Spider Queen clapped ¨I am the one who is surprised Ezreal, how long did it took you to notice that her aura does not belong to a Champion from the Institute¨ She now frowned and got her face closer to the young explorer ¨Now if you excuse us, we need to leave, and I am sure you need to help your friend of yours¨

Ezreal turned towards one of the streets and widened her eyes ¨Oh, right! I need to get back to Liz¨ He looked back at the duo, Marie raised her head after noticing something ¨I guess we will meet someday in the Fields of Justice. Goodbye Elise, Summoner¨ He nodded as a goodbye and ran towards the street he looked before.

¨Wait!¨ The blonde extended her hand to stop Ezreal but he was already too far, the Summoner then hid her hand under the cloak, hoping that none of the demacians saw her claw fingers. Marie turned completely at Elise who was already looking at her ¨That name he mentioned, Liz, it's-¨

¨The same name as the girl you are looking for¨ Elise looked at the street, then back at Marie ¨This is interesting¨ She smiled ¨It is time for the spider, to follow her target¨

* * *

 **A new cycle is done and things are getting hot at Demacia! With a two spiders following Liz and Ezreal, the search for the missing girl is coming to an end, and so is our story... or so it seems :) Now yes, this new cycle will have more new Champions, blood and deaths. What a wonderful combination!**

* * *

 **Guest** : _An intense chapter._

 _You already know my opinion on the lunari-solari question (peace and love) so..._  
 _I don't have so much to write._  
 _I guess Marie is going to see Ez ;)_

 **It is hard to convince Leona and Diana to be friends, much less avoid killing each other. And yes, Marie did saw Ez and as you could ready, things did get interesting!**

* * *

 **Now this is the hardest part for me to tell. Since I finished this chapter cycle, I will take the break right here. Why? Well, because if I start this new cycle I will leave it open until I return ( If I manage to finish every chapter on time, I will only release 3 which means Nick and Marie would be open until my return (on February).**

 **I will make a new chapter with an update on what's going to come on 2016 so this is not the last time you will hear from me.**

 **Until then:**

 **See you in the next chapter ;)**


	17. Ch 17: Time to travel around the World

(October 7th 2015 – 2:45 PM – Demacia, Runeterra)

A long walk back to the caravan was something Liz would not complain about, since Ezreal was the type of person she would enjoy spending time with; he could talk about his past adventures or even his life as a Champion and it doesn't matter how dull he may sound while narrating them, the younger sibling enjoyed every word of it. He even tried to explain Liz more about the voidling that followed her constantly, but it was still a mystery for him on why it hasn't attacked her; the only idea that was running on his head was that without an Overlord that controls the creatures from the Void, their aggressive nature disappeared, or at least they acted with their own free will.

As they arrived at the caravan, they saw that Tolgen was speaking with the leader of the caravan; he waved his hand as soon as the duo was visible for him. The other members of the caravan walked away when Ezreal and Liz arrived to speak with the old man, in order to give them some privacy.

¨I was afraid you two got lost in this city¨ Tolgen looked at Liz, then at Ezreal ¨I have a map with me all the time, maybe you could use it in the near future¨ The blond chuckled when he recognized the man's reference ¨Now, have you finished your business here at Demacia?¨

¨Sort of¨ Ezreal coughed ¨I could not find what I was looking for, but I know she is somewhere in Zaun¨

¨Zaun, eh?¨ Tolgen smiled and caused the explored to blush ¨Even though I have an idea on why you came here, who am I to interrogate you¨ He chuckled and tapped the shoulder of the Champion, afterwards the old man looked at Liz ¨Now, little girl… or maybe not so little after all; did you enjoy Demacia?¨

Liz nodded happily ¨Yes, sir. I never thought a city like this could exist; back in my world this cities existed a long time ago, but seeing this right here… it's impressive¨

¨Well, then if you want to do some sightseeing, I suggest stepping on Noxus, that is if you do not mind all the bad things that come from there¨ The old man shook and then sighed; the next thing he did was to grab a pouch from one of the pockets in his pants and gave it to Liz who accepted it with curiosity ¨While you two were out, we sold most of the products we were carrying, and since you are going to Zaun, I think you could use some coins for your trip¨

Liz felt the pouch in her fingers, it was heavy; she slid the white thin string that was used to close this and saw all of the gold coins ¨I… I don't think we should accept it¨

The explorer grabbed the pouch from the earthling's hands and closed it ¨Gifts should not be rejected, Liz¨ He then looked at Tolgen ¨I guess you would like something in exchange¨

¨What?¨ A handful of laughs came from the old caravan man ¨You do not owe me anything, but if you want to feel you have another task, then listen to me¨ He got closer to the two of them ¨Keep this girl safe; we do not know if there is a way back to her world, but if there isn't any, I want you to teach her all about Runeterra, make her feel this world like her new home¨

The Champion nodded and extended his hand at Tolgen who extended it as well ¨I will, but I am wondering: What are you going to do now?¨

¨Probably what I have been doing for quite a while, and that is to keep the caravan's trail. Once everything is done here, we might head south to Bandle City and provide some supplies to the Yordles or maybe we could return to Shurima. Ever since the Emperor rose from the dead he tried to rebuild his fallen empire¨ The old man remembered something ¨Wait! Before you go, I think I still have something for you¨

With the help of the duo, Tolgen climbed back into the caravan. From outside they were able to hear how he was searching through a lot of boxes until there were no more noises and the uncle came out with an object in his hand. He sat near and looked at Liz while extending his hand ¨Here, little girl, this is for you¨ The earthling extended her hand as well and Tolgen grabbed it ¨While I know you two will be together in this trip, there are things outside of Demacia that may not be friendly¨ His happy tone and smile disappeared before saying those words ¨You will be protected by a powerful Champion, but Ezreal will not be there all the time to save you¨ He opened his hand and let the item fall into the girl's palm.

With curiosity, the girl saw what that object was. A pretty worn out dagger, even the blade was still in one piece, the handle that was covered in metal straps was quite old and it certainly had seen better days ¨But… I haven't to used one¨

¨And I hope that you don't have to, but if the situation demands it…¨ He stopped and looked down ¨Just… be careful out there you two¨

¨Don't worry, old man. We will¨ Ezreal said with confidence as the two kids hugged the old man, and walked away while waving their hands at him.

And so Liz and Ezreal left the caravan and pursued Lux's trail, however how to get there was still an issue for both of them. The first place they visited was the stables but as soon as they arrived, there were only a few horses left and those were reserved for the soldiers.

However the explorer had an idea; both Demacia and Piltover made various agreements over the years, and while they are not allies, they allowed many piltovian scientists to help develop many new technologies in the demacian cities, one of them is a modern way of transportation what would connect both cities; the zeppelin.

On the west side of the city, over the wall there was a tower built in a different way and allowed the zeppelin to `dock´ and pick up all the passengers. The duo arrived at the top of this tower and waited for their transport to arrive.

¨So… how is this Zaun city? I don't like the name already¨ Liz, got closer to the edge and looked below at all the people walking in the streets.

¨Well… it is somewhat the opposite of Piltover, they may not be the most advanced city in Runeterra but it certainly made some progress onto different technologies; ones… that involve experimenting with human beings¨ Ezreal walked at the side of the earthling and leaned over the railing.

¨Ew, that's horrible. I hope that Lux is alright¨ With a concerned look she saw that the Champion was looking at the sky ¨Ez, are you ok?¨

He snapped back to reality and nodded ¨Yeah, yeah. I was just thinking on how to get to Zaun, because this Zeppelin will send us directly to Piltover, after that I am still unsure on how we are going to move towards Zaun. Both ship and zeppelin are bad ideas¨

In the distance, the big flying machine was heading towards the tower; for Liz this was something scary, she hasn't been on a plane, much less a zeppelin ¨Uh… are you sure that going in one of this is a good idea?¨

¨Absolutely! The zeppelin is one of the most reliable and fastest methods of travelling from Piltover to Demacia. Not only we would save a couple of days of travelling, but we will also have a nice view of the landscape from above¨ The explorer tried to convince the earthling who feared this idea of climbing into the zeppelin ¨Look, once we find Lux, I promise I will teach you more about the world, you can even come and live at Piltover with me once you settled up¨

Liz looked away, thinking on the possibilities. It was true that she knew almost no one in this world, and if Ezreal kept his word then establishing in Piltover would allow her to meet new people; and maybe if there is a chance she could find a way to get back to her world. The girl looked at Ezreal with a smile and nodded ¨Very well, I'll go with you¨

¨Fine, now let's wait and-¨ The blond didn't finish his sentence and started to look around, he walked to each side of the tower but his reaction was the same.

¨What's happening?¨

He looked at Liz and smiled once again ¨Nothing, I thought I felt something but it's gone now¨ He then looked at something that was behind the young sibling ¨There it is¨

The zeppelin was slowly getting into the tower's reach; the speed it attained was now dying until it became a full stop. From their place, the flying machine was as big as the demacian walls; the red balloon shadowed the top of the tower and denied the sun from shining over the future passenger's heads. The metallic doors slid to the sides and a retractable bridge came out of the gondola, attaching to the railing-less side of the tower.

Most of the people that were waiting, walked to the bridge and inside of the airship; from behind Ezreal led the charge but when he turned the earthling was still on the other side, almost unsure on what to do next ¨What are you waiting for? Come!¨ He extended his hand, waiting for Liz to follow him.

It didn't take too long for the girl to accept the offer; she gave a few steps into the metallic bridge and extended her hand. The moment their fingers touched each other, the blond grabbed Liz's hand and pulled her into the gondola before the connecting bridge started close and the doors slid once again.

¨Welcome aboard then¨ Ezreal smiled and guided her around the zeppelin.

The inside was similar to the European trains back at her world, in each floor there were `rooms´ with seats on each side that could be used as a bed and with the amount of passengers that were in the zeppelin, most of them were already occupied. Thankfully they found one that was empty and it was near the staircase for them to go to the buffet.

As they entered into their zeppelin cabin, the voidling pet deactivated its invisibility and appeared on one of the seats ¨Oh, there you are!¨ Liz sat at the side of her pet ¨I thought you weren't following me, Meeseeks¨ The voidling jumped onto the girl's legs and started to be petted by her owner's hand.

¨You two have an interesting bond¨ Ezreal sat on the opposite seat ¨You said you found it back at your world, right?¨

Liz nodded ¨Yup. It was the birthday gift from my sister¨ She kept petting the voidling but then the girl looked at Ezreal ¨If there is any way, maybe you should go to my world; it is not so different from this one¨

¨I've already been there¨ Liz now opened her eyes even more ¨One night I appeared in a town that looked like one of those rural ones from Demacia and my first thought was on how I could survive. The strangest thing was that I ended up being attracted by some power, after following its trail to another town; I discovered that it was a Summoner the owner of that power¨

¨So you were like aunt Kat who stormed into our house and tried to hurt us, but then she ended up being part of the family¨ The black haired girl smiled but Ezreal shook his head.

¨Eh… maybe, but I was not as violent as Katarina, however the Summoner was when he saw me for the first time and I tried to explain everything to him¨ He chuckled ¨I still remember when he tried to kick me out of his house¨

¨And if you had to choose, would you stay in your world or mine?¨

¨Probably here, Piltover is my home and Runeterra my playground to explore. But I will not deny something; I would like to see everything about your world¨ The Prodigal Explorer stood from his seat and opened the door of the cabin ¨Would you like to see what's in the buffet? Maybe your pet is hungry¨

Liz looked at the voidling and moved it at her side, she then stood up and nodded ¨Sure thing!¨

As they climbed down the stairs, one floor was entirely dedicated for the buffet. There wasn't a lot of people in there but the amount of food was generous.

¨How long is this trip going to take?¨

¨A lot of hours; we will arrive at Piltover by noon tomorrow, so I hope you get some good sleep at night. If you want, I have a few books back at the cabin that you can read¨ Ezreal then remembered that those were written in Runeterra's language so it would be impossible for the girl to read them ¨Or… maybe read them to you, that could work¨

¨I see. By the way, what kind of food does the species of Meeseeks eat?¨ Liz asked while looking at all the different foods that were served.

* * *

 **Surprise! While this may be a short chapter, I wanted to give you this Christmas present, and now yes. I will go with the update I mentioned some chapters ago:**

* * *

 **My objective for 2016 is to keep working on Heroes and Legends and continue to bring an end to the story when the time is right, which of course it still has a long road ahead!**

 **One of my other plans is to create another league fanfic which will be related to Heroes & Legends (This idea may change, so nothing is certain people!) **

**In the meantime, during January I will be away from my computer and the only way to connect to internet and such is with my phone, so if you write PMs, reviews and all that I will be able to read and answer them. I will try to write as well, but I can't promise a new chapter during this time; and if I do release one it may not follow my regular schedule.**

 **I will be back in February to continue with the story all of this Summoners and Champions (and Liz). And yes, 2016 will be the year of Lemons (maybe it is too soon for that, right?)**

* * *

 **Canwewrite:** _Marie x Li...ehr, I mean, nice chapter._  
 _I hope you'll enjoy your holyday;)_

 **I am more surprised that you didn't ship Marie with Elise! I hope you enjoy the chapter :)**

* * *

 **My time is done and I'll be off to Steam and many other places. With Steam Winter Sale now active my wallet will also go places. But anyway, things will be grand next year so I hope you keep following the story by that time!**

 **Like I always say, only this time is a bit different:**

 **See you in the next chapter**

 **Also, merry Christmas and a happy New Year ;)**


	18. Ch 18: The grand escape

(October 7th 2015 – 10:50 AM – Du Couteau manor, Noxus, Runeterra)

The two assassins and the Summoner walked down the stairs and back into living room where the younger sibling was. She looked at the three of them but especially at Claire who wore the ribbon Cassiopeia gifted to her sister. The serpent woman dragged herself towards the Summoner with a look of anger in her face.

¨What are you doing with _that_ on your neck?¨ Cassiopeia inspected the Summoner up and down ¨And why are you wearing those clothes?¨

¨I gave them to Claire¨ Katarina stepped in, attracting the attention of her sister ¨What is wrong with you Cass? You do not want her here, but ever since her arrival you have been acting like a baby!¨ The redhead responded quite angry as well.

¨Or maybe I want this family to be safe? She knows things no one else does. This… this… _spy_ knows how I turned into a serpent, and no one, except you and the curators at the Institute know¨ Cassiopeia then grabbed Claire's wrist, holding it with a tight grip ¨For the love of the Gods Kat, she is a Summoner! The next thing we will know is that demacian troops will storm at the capital's gates and just because you are being kind with her!¨ The Champion grabbed the other wrist from the Summoner and opened her mouth, revealing the sharp fangs, this ones had a green liquid dripping from them, probably her venom ¨I will end this before the Grand General decides to show up again¨ The younger sibling tilted her body forward, trying to bite on Claire's neck.

However both assassins were able to separate the two girls, on the one side Katarina pushed her sister towards the wall while Talon stepped in front of Claire, but even if she was the victim, the Summoner pulled the two blades that were resting in her back. By the wall the serpent woman was trying to release herself but her sister was strong enough to keep Cassiopeia at bay.

¨WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!¨ Katarina yelled, looking at the younger Du Couteau at the eyes ¨Why can't you trust that she is not a spy? I know her from the other world and there is no chance Claire will betray us!¨

¨You are like father! He was not able to control his emotions, and where is he now? I am sure the people who killed him are-¨ Cassiopeia tried to defend herself with words, but she got cut when Katarina slapped her on the cheek, creating silence in the room.

¨Marcus is not dead!¨ The older sibling released Cassiopeia and gave a step back ¨Now go back to your bedroom¨ Katarina pointed to the door so her sister would leave ¨ **GO¨**

And the serpent woman left the living room, looking with hatred at Claire and her own sister ¨I tried to protect our family, the empire we live in¨ Cassiopeia shook her head and turned her head towards the door ¨But you only think about yourself Katarina¨

And with that the Champion left the room, creating a long awkward silence that was cut when the Summoner sheathed the swords from her back once again ¨Um… Sorry if… I created this¨

¨Do not worry. She is still a child who has not matured yet. Sooner or later this tantrum of hers will be over¨ Talon explained to Claire and then proceeded to walk to the redhead sibling who was silent ¨I know this is not the best time… but if we do not hurry, you will not get to the execution in time¨

Katarina looked at the blue hooded assassin and nodded. Without saying anything she walked to the opposite side of the room and headed to the entrance of the manor; from behind both Talon and Claire followed her ¨Whatever happens right now, if we split, we will meet by the gates¨ With a confirmation nod from the brown haired, the three of them stepped out of the manor. Now the hard part began for them.

On the outside, the clouds were blocking the sun; these ones had different shades that ran from gray to black, the last ones were filled with water so the risk of having to escape under the rain was not discarded.

The guards that were patrolling the gardens looked at Katarina and Talon and they all headed near the entrance of the gate, waiting for the trio to come close.

Claire on the other hand was looking at the front of the man; this was the second time she's been on the front yard, the first was when she landed during the night of her arrival. The top of the fountain was still destroyed and as she looked to her right, there was another of these constructions that looked like marble; unlike the fountain on the opposite side, this one was in perfect condition and the top of it showed a soldier wielding a spear.

¨You listening?¨ Katarina snapped her fingers and made Claire come back to reality.

¨Um… sorry, my mind was onto something else¨ The Summoner shook her head and paid attention to the two assassins.

Talon sighed and covered his head in disappointment ¨How in Runeterra this girl is supposed to be a noxian Summoner? More specifically, your Summoner¨

¨The girl has the touch. I know looks can be deceiving¨ Katarina looked at Talon ¨But if she ends up using my abilities once again, there will be nothing that could stop us¨

¨What was the last time you were so confident about something?¨ The brown haired assassin smiled ¨Do you want another scar in your face?¨

They walked towards the front gate; the guards bowed when the redhead was in front of them. Before they left the area, Katarina turned and looked at this armed soldiers ¨Cassiopeia is still inside, and no, she will not come with us. I want you to protect this manor and my sister; whatever happens from now on, keep Cass safe. Is that clear?¨

¨Yes, my lady!¨ The soldiers nodded and closed the door behind the trio who left towards the city.

* * *

(October 7th 2015 –11: 25 AM – Victory plaza, Noxus, Runeterra)

Both Talon and Katarina already knew their way to the Victory plaza, the center of the capital; but for Claire this was her first time in Noxus, and most importantly outside of the Du Couteau manor. On their path, the girl saw that this place was how she imagined; even if Noxus was not the poorest city in Runeterra, the ambience of death and seediness was all around her; the torn shacks that had broken windows and doors showed that the people who lived inside were not in their best conditions. The difference between the rich and the poor was big and everyone knew that if someone decides to go against the laws of Noxus where only the strongest are the ones who deserve to have the most luxurious lives, they would have to face their end, either at the fleshing or at a public execution; just like a Summoner.

Before they arrived at the Victory Plaza, Katarina already ordered the blue hooded to meet them at the gates, so the horses and supplies were ready.

On their way to the plaza; most of the citizens looked at Katarina and Claire, most with fear, surprise and some with hate. They were whispering things about how one of the Du Couteau daughters stepped out of the manor just to attend to an execution; or even they asked who the girl in the military uniform was. Whatever the case, none stepped in their path, but the eyes of the poor were observing the duo.

The closer they were getting to the center of the capital, the more people that were gathering; the execution of a Summoner was a common event nowadays and it helped Noxus stay calm and thirsty for demacian blood. During this public demonstration of noxian superiority, everyone was invited to attend but of course Champions and soldiers had the best seats.

With the hordes of people gathered around the executing table, Katarina stood at the side of her Summoner ¨Stay with me the whole time, the crowd will provide us cover from Swain's eyes¨ She whispered and proceeded to walk to the front, guiding Claire through this amount of people.

But the execution already started. The right hand of Swain, Darius was standing on top of the table, he raised his right hand to the sky and with the gigantic axe, he rallied everyone with a war cry.

¨People of Noxus!¨ Darius cried out ¨A few days ago we heard about a stranger in our midst. A Summoner sent by the Institute of War. However we all know what his true intentions were, he represented the filthy empire of Demacia and served as a spy for them!¨

The crowd raised their fists into the air, cheering for Darius or even booing the soon-to-be executed person who was not on the stage. ¨Nox-us. Nox-us. Nox-us!¨ They all chanted with one voice, repeating the same.

During this moment, Claire couldn't keep up Katarina's pace and she was lost in the ocean of people, however she was able to see the crimson hair in the distance.

¨Today, the Summoner chose to be executed by the blade of our most renowned executioner instead of testing his skills at the Fleshing!¨ Darius lowered his axe and from behind him someone appeared.

This someone was not a man, and certainly it was not an animal, it was monster that once was a human. He had no legs as they were replaced by four metallic implants that made him look like a crab and allowed this creature to move; the pale skin contrasted with the metal tubes and green liquid that could be seen from the pustules in its fat body. The hands of the monster were replaced by two different things; the left hand tried to look like a claw but in the middle of it there was a green glow that allowed this monster to attack from a distance; the right stump was replaced by a harpoon-type knife.

The moment Claire saw this monster, she recognized who it was; the game made the Headsman's Pride look horrible, but in real life it was completely different. The mask that was attached to his face and to the belly with the use of tubes, covered his entire mouth and the green glowing eyes had no pupils.

¨Ur-got, Ur-got, Ur-got¨ The people shouted at the monster in the stage; a cold feeling ran down Claire's spine the moment everyone was chanting his name.

¨Now, bring the Summoner, for this execution is all for him¨ Darius turned and with his axe he pointed at something behind the stage.

Two soldiers coated in the noxian armor were dragging another man who was wearing the purple robe of the Institute. He was thrown into the ground and then placed his neck on top of a wooden block that allowed the executioner to do his job.

¨I want everyone to see the face of the demacian spy¨ The Hand of Noxus grabbed the cowl of the robe and pulled it, revealing the face of a boy with long black hair. Even if she was away from the stage, Claire was able to see that the Summoner was quite young, he probably had around 18 years ¨Now, Urgot, it is time for you to do your work¨

¨With…¨ The vile creature breathed in ¨…pleasure¨ He let all of the air go out through the mask and heating the back of the Summoner's head. Urgot raised the arm with the knife and aimed at the boy's neck.

The crowd went silent, waiting for the Headsman's Pride to complete his task. Claire looked at everyone around her; the cruelty that everyone showed was brutal, they were celebrating that someone was being executed and even if that Summoner was not a spy, they will enjoy his death, all for the love of Noxus.

And so, Urgot's blade went down and everyone cheered when the Summoner's head fell to the stage. One of the citizens at the front, grabbed the severed part of the boy and held it high like a trophy, showing everyone how Noxus has triumphed. Claire on the other hand found this horrible and tried to look away; however the execution distracted her and now Katarina was not in sight.

¨Shit, I need to get to the gates before everyone leaves¨ She whispered and walked in between the people, but no one was moving as the cheering kept going and going.

The two soldiers that brought the Summoner grabbed the limp and headless body and dragged it out of the stage, however the public act did not ended there as Noxus' Grand General, Swain stepped into the stage between Darius and Urgot.

¨Noxians, today a Summoner has been executed and delivered to justice. But the day is not over, for there is something else to tell you¨ Everyone became silent after Swain's announcement ¨In this very place, there is another person, another Summoner who has infiltrated in our very capital, and is also wearing the outfit of our highest ranked soldiers¨ Darius now turned his head in surprise and said something to the Grand General who nodded in response.

Claire was now afraid and tried to walk faster, hiding behind the tall people so she wouldn't get spotted, but then again, she was a Summoner and any Champion could sense her aura nearby. By the time the brown haired girl left the crowd, a big group of soldiers was waiting for her, all of their weapons aiming at the earthling; the citizens noticed this and stepped away from the Summoner, pointing at her and yelling things like traitor, scum and many other insults which she could not understand nor hear.

¨Ah, so there she was, hiding between the true noxians¨ Swain said as he tapped the wooden stage with his cane ¨Bring her to me!¨

The soldiers advanced towards Claire but something happened, all of her surroundings seemed to froze, the armed warriors stood there and the citizens remained silent. Claire felt that her body was frozen as well, the moment she tried to move nothing happened, the brown haired not able to feel anything below her neck. But there was something odd about this, Claire looked down and the reason she couldn't move was that her body was wrapped in blue ghastly chains and there was someone holding the other side of it. From behind her she could hear the sound of a person walking in high heels who was getting closer.

A slight laugh entered through Claire's ears ¨Well, well, well, so you are the person who fell from that star. Impressive¨ Claire couldn't turn but the mysterious woman slowly walked for her to be seen. There were many Champions the Summoner never wanted to see from Noxus, but she was probably the number 1 in her list; every time Claire picked Katarina, on the other side there was always someone who countered her with The Deceiver, the matron of the Black Rose, LeBlanc.

It was not surprising to see her in the city, after all she helps Swain with a lot of important business around Runeterra and the Black Rose also has its main base at the capital city, the most surprising thing was that she was not wearing the black strips that covered parts of her body, this time she was wearing a purple dress that covered one of her legs; by her waist and shoulders, a handful of black feathers were used as a skirt and shoulder pads respectively; her head decoration was not too different from her normal skin but the color pattern changed, instead of three yellow feathers, there were two dark blue feathers at each side and one purple in the middle; the eyes were even more terrible, the white was contrasted by the purple that peeked into Claire's soul and of course, this frightened the Summoner even more.

In her hands, a staff that shared the same palette of colors but on top of it there was a crow protecting the cyan glowing crystal making its eyes glow as well. LeBlanc ran her hand across the crow and made it blink to Claire's surprise ¨I wanted to meet you in person, however this is not the best moment I am afraid¨ She looked at the soldiers and then at the angry crowd behind Claire.

¨So… this… the frozen time… is all yours¨ The Summoner had to follow the Champion's game since she was in her chains and probably with the snap of her fingers she would get crushed by the Ethereal Chains.

¨Correct, and the chains as well¨ The Deceiver rose her hand and showed to Claire that the she was holding the them ¨I hope you understand that I had to use these because either way you would run¨ LeBlanc then proceeded to walk around the brown haired once again ¨The Summoner who defeated Malzahar, quite a feat if you ask me, but you do not look like a warrior, even with those clothes¨

¨What do you want?¨ Claire tried to move but the chains were too tight and her body was still stiff, however she got startled when the ashen haired Champion appeared in front of her.

¨I want you to live, you are very important Claire Clems…¨ The most terrifying fact about this was that she knew the Summoner's name and surname ¨There are people who needs you, but only if you follow their game¨ LeBlanc smiled.

¨Who are they?¨

¨Right now you should not worry about that, your main concern is getting out of Noxus, and of course finding your sister¨ Claire's eyes widened, it was not a good sign that The Deceiver knew about Liz ¨I believe you would like to know where she is, but even with my power I am not omniscient, however I can confirm that she is alive ¨

¨Oh thank God…¨ The Summoner looked down shook her head, not only that she also felt that the chains were disappearing and allowed Claire to move once again. The eyes of the brown haired focused on the Champion who was walking away ¨Wait, why are you helping me? Aren't you sided with Swain?¨

¨I am, but I am also allied with some more people; people with more power that you could imagine¨ LeBlanc smiled at the Summoner who had no idea what she was talking about ¨Try to stay alive, because next time I will not be there to help you¨

¨I thought you said they wanted me¨ Claire crossed her arms.

¨Oh, they do, but they do not mind if you are alive or dead. As long as it is you¨ The Ashen haired snapped her fingers and everything returned back to normal, however she was not in front of her anymore.

The soldiers advanced and without much effort they grabbed Claire by the arms, dragging her towards the front of the stage. The three Champions looked at her, both Urgot and Darius with hatred but Swain on the other hand had a curious look in his eyes; with his cane he raised the Summoner's face by the chin and observed her.

¨I believe I saw you somewhere…¨ The Grand General tried to remember and nodded after he found his answer ¨8 months ago, back at the Institute, you are one of the Summoners that came from the other world¨

¨N-no I'm not-¨

¨Silence! You have no right to speak demacian scum!¨ Darius didn't allow Claire to speak as he pointed with his axe at the girl.

The old man moved away his cane from the Summoner's chin and tapped the wooden floor he was on ¨Even if she is from this world or another, an execution must be done, and-¨ Swain got interrupted when he heard something made of metal fall behind him, as he turned the metal object he saw was a gray sphere ¨What is…¨ The old man tried to touch it with the cane but this item exploded creating a big smoke screen that covered the entire stage and it was expanding to the rest of the plaza quite fast.

Claire heard that the guards released her after hearing some grunting sounds coming from them. When she tried to escape, another person grabbed her hand ¨Stay with me!¨ That voice was from her Champion, from Katarina who came to rescue her.

The people screaming and running everywhere was the perfect moment for Kat and Claire to run away from Swain and the rest of the guards, however the smoke screen was not going to last forever and by the time it ended, the old man saw that the Summoner was running away with a person wearing a hood.

¨Sir, they are running. Shall I order the guards to kill her?¨ Darius looked at his superior who shook his head.

¨No, bring her alive, if there is any problem, break a leg or two. Tell your brother to come as well¨ The hand of Noxus nodded and jumped from the stage; he also saw that the two guards that held the Summoner laid on the ground without their heads and with an open wound in their chests. With anger he proceeded to order the rest of the guards to follow the girl while he went on the opposite direction. From above the stage, Swain turned at the other two soldiers that were dragging the body of the dead Summoner ¨You two! Leave him there; you have a new task now. Go find the general and open the gate¨

¨But… Lord Darius already left and-¨

¨The _other_ general¨ The two soldiers looked at each other in confusion ¨GO!¨ Swain pointed and they departed to the barracks.

The Champion and the Summoner were already far from the plaza and they started to get closer to the city's gates. The people yelling and screaming were useful for the duo to escape, but the guards were not stupid and managed to keep up, albeit a slower pace than the girls.

¨We are almost there. Keep running!¨ The Sinister Blade crossed the gate and turned to see that Claire was a few steps away, but so were the guards. However by the time the duo crossed to the other side, the metallic gate suddenly closed, leaving the guards on the side of the city.

Claire looked up and saw a blue hooded figure observing them from above ¨Thankfully we have someone watching our backs…¨ She muttered and noticed Katarina was already mounted on a brown horse, there was another one tied to a lamppost that had the same color but white mane.

¨You know how to ride a horse?¨ The question from the redhead was answered with a negative response from her ¨Well…¨ Kat looked at the guards at the gate who were trying to break the metallic bars but without any success, however it wouldn't take long before they raised it again and continued with the pursuit ¨Just saddle up and tap the horse's sides, pray that you do not end up in a haystack.

First times are always the most difficult ones, and riding a horse in this situation required her to be perfect. She climbed onto the saddle and thankfully the animal did not ran off, she grabbed the reins and looked at her horse who did not seem to react when she tapped its sides ¨Come on…¨ The Summoner was about to ran her hand at the back of the animal's mane but she got interrupted with a loud thud, like metal.

The two girls turned but the gate was still down, the only thing that changed was that the guards were stepping at the side of the entrance ¨What's going on?¨ Claire asked and looked at the assassin.

¨Oh no… they really, _REALLY_ , want you Claire¨ Kat moved with her horse at the side of the Summoner ¨We need to go, and that means now¨

¨W-why? Why do they want me?¨ Another metallic thud was heard, this time it was getting closer and for each sound the ground trembled ¨Oh God, an earthquake? Right now?!¨

¨It is not an earthquake, it is something worse¨ Katarina turned ¨Whatever you do, don't stop!¨ The Champion left with her horse but Claire was still in front of the gates; she was able to make the horse walk a bit but that something would arrive before she even gets a few meters away.

The few soldiers that were remaining by the iron gate were now grouping at each side. The trembles kept going and in the distance a person could be heard, a yelling that belonged to a certain noxian; the Undead Juggernaut.

The ground shake at every footstep the giant made and by the time he arrived at the gate, none of the soldiers opened it for the former general of Noxus; instead he grabbed the metal and removed it from the wall, throwing it to the front and startling Claire's horse making it run away from the juggernaut.

 **¨I WILL CRUSH YOU FILTHY SUMMONER!¨** Sion's yelling surely attracted the attention of the entire continent, but Claire could hear that as if she was right beneath him. The Undead Juggernaut saw the earthling's horse running away, with a few seconds to prepare himself, Sion was running once again towards the equine, pushing everything out of his path.

Claire looked behind her at the three meter giant that was following them, he was not wielding his axe; however the furnace in his belly glowed in red, just like his eyes. She then eyed at the front and saw that Katarina was not too far. In mere seconds the brown haired was able to run with her horse at the side of the assassin ¨I know how we can lose Sion, keep up the pace!¨ She yelled.

The duo didn't stop, and while the path was filled with people, many merchant wagons and even statues, these ones were not a rival for the monster that was following them, it didn't even stop him. However Kat's solution was right in front of her; in order to leave the capital's boundaries, they must cross the bridge that connected the capital to the Victory Road that lead to each town within Noxus' territory, and the river that was beneath the bridge was deep enough to stall the Undead Juggernaut for some time.

As they were getting closer, Kat grabbed something from her pants; it was another sphere but the difference with the gray one that deployed the smoke is that the new one had red stripes all over it.

¨Cover your ears!¨ Katarina saw that they were already in the middle of the bridge, so the threw the ball behind her.

Just like the smoke bomb, it didn't take too long to active. In a second the wooden structure collapsed due to the explosive bomb, and the Undead Juggernaut stopped before touching the bridge.

 **¨COWAAAAAAAAARDS. RUNNING IS FUTILE!¨** Sion yelled atop of his lungs but both Claire and Katarina were already running away on their horses.

* * *

(October 7th 2015 – 1:20 PM – Outside of Noxian capital, Runeterra)

The duo was resting by a tree, the horses trying to recover from that escape. Claire was sitting in the ground while Katarina was walking back and forth, thinking something.

¨If we do not take too many rests, then we will probably get to the Institute in two days¨ The assassin looked at a figure that was coming towards them, she did not drew her swords for that person was familiar to the redhead ¨Did you have any problems leaving the city?¨

¨No, but this girl surely did¨ Talon looked at Claire who stood up from the ground ¨Swain already gave the order to search for her within Noxus' territory¨

¨Then he will not find us if we go to the Institute, that is neutral territory. However…¨ She looked down ¨Knowing Swain wants the secrets of the empire protected, he could even plan an attack at the Institute of War¨

¨Liz is alive¨ Claire muttered, the two assassins looked at her.

¨How do you know? Did Ralzith contacted you during our escape?¨ Katarina stepped forward and spoke with surprise in her tone.

But the Summoner shook in response ¨Someone else talked to me…¨ She remained silent but the two Champions were impatient to hear who the person was ¨LeBlanc told me that¨

¨Wait, hold on. You know she is The Deceiver right? She was probably playing tricks with you¨ Katarina was right, LeBlanc is Swain's right hand in almost everything.

¨I don't know, she sounded… convincing¨ Claire felt something fall on her nose, it was water; when she looked at the sky, the gray clouds were now covering completely the sky and the rain that the assassin predicted in the beginning has begun.

¨Just what we needed…¨ The redhead sighed and turned at Talon, placing one hand on his shoulder ¨Look, I do not know if Swain acknowledges that we helped Claire escape, but in case he does, try to evacuate the manor, and keep Cass safe¨ She looked down and gulped before looking at the blue hooded again ¨And you too¨ Katarina then embraced Talon.

¨I will. There is a place Swain will not look for, but I need to talk to someone before¨ He ended the hug and looked at the two girls ¨Go, this rain does not seem to end up soon¨

The redhead nodded but when she tried to climb onto her horse she saw that Claire was hugging Talon, surprisingly the latter was surprised ¨Stay safe Talon¨ The Summoner stepped back, looking at the black haired and giving him a kiss on the cheek ¨And thank you for protecting me from Cass¨

¨Uh… Ok…?¨ Talon eyed at Katarina who nodded with a smile ¨Yeah… uh… you too Sum-… Claire¨ The assassin turned and started to run under the rain, his objective was to get back to the capital.

Claire climbed up on the horse and looked at her Champion who was smiling in an effort not laugh ¨What?¨

¨Nothing… but I guess I was right…¨ She shook her head and looked in the distance, pointing at one of the towns that was far away ¨The Institute is that way, to the West. Like I said before, if we do not stop that regularly then we can get there in two days¨

¨Fine then¨ Claire looked at the sky, rain falling all over her face ¨A new life has begun I guess¨ She lowered her head and nodded at Katarina, starting to ride towards the Institute.

* * *

 **Holy hell! This was the longest chapter I ever written... ever. I said I was going to try and write while I was not on my computer and I have to admit, this shit was hard to write on my phone. The first part I wrote in on PC before leaving and then kept working from my cellphone. But I guess that after some extra hours I can confirm that I talked a lot about this chapter, and yes, more Champions! :D**

* * *

 **Canwewrite:** _Oh,yeah,Marie x Elise is a good idea ;)._

 _Also, after seeing The order 1886 I have a crush on zeppelin._  
 _And I hope you'll not find another trick for lemons ;)._  
 _For the next story, we'll see._  
 _P.S. Ya know that riot is working on another game?_

 **I am crazy fan of Steampunk stuff, sadly I can't play The Order since I don't have a Playstation.**

 **About that PS, I heard some things that Riot wanted to create some card game a-la Hearthstone but last thing I knew was that they cancelled it or something. Still, I had that fascination where Riot would create an MMO based on their Lore.**

* * *

 **Hard to write but here it is. I will try to write more but can't promise anything. Also, a friend of mine linked me a post on the EUW forums about a Tl;Dr on the lore that was released during 2015 and I have to admit, it is quite cool since it mentions all of the Champions, events and many more lore thingies they released.**

 **Anyway. Have a happy new year and from here, I want to tell you:**

 **See you in the next chapter ;)**


	19. Ch 19: Cloudy day at Piltover

(October 7th 2015 – 8:25 AM – Caitlyn's house, Piltover, Runeterra)

A new day arrived and the clouded sky didn't allow the sun to shine over the City of Progress. It was still quite early for any of the citizens to work but the sounds of cars could be heard entering through the window and for Matt this was not any different from New York.

He was awake because someone was biting his ear but he still had his eyes closed so the dim light that was coming from outside wouldn't blind him; due to his instincts the Summoner turned to his right and dropped a kiss on the girl's lips

¨I like the way you woke me up¨ Matt smiled and placed his hands on the girl's tummy and then it went up to one of her breasts and groped it ¨Maybe we can try now that Vi is sleeping in the other room¨ With his other hand he grabbed the other breast and started to play with it, running his fingers around the nipple.

¨Mh?¨ The girl felt something but she was still quite asleep to react, he then proceeded to undress part of her underwear but the Champion wasn't able to move her body that much for the blond to remove her panties.

However something moved behind Matt, it ran its hands to his body and hugged him, leaving a kiss on the back of his neck ¨Did you have a nice sleep, honey?¨

¨Yeah Cait¨ The blond chuckled ¨Are you enjoying thi-¨ He stopped for a second, and opened his eyes, the person that was in front of him was not Caitlyn, instead it was the pink-haired punk ¨WOAH!¨ He jumped back and pushed Caitlyn out of the bed ¨I… I… Oh God, it was Vi all along!¨

¨Huh? What? Is Jinx tearing shit again?¨ The enforcer stood up and looked all around, her eyes half closed and still drowsy made her lay down on the bed once again.

Caitlyn on the other hand had to stand up from the ground, she pushed her Summoner and climbed back into the bad ¨Ok, can you explain everything before I hit you with the back of my rifle?¨

¨It was… It was¨ Matt was hyperventilating. In the past Vi tried to get the blond for herself in many occasions, and even if she was almost succeeding, in the end the Enforcer gave up on any kind of efforts and focused onto another prey back at the City of Progress.

¨Just calm down, breath in, then out¨ Caitlyn placed her hand on the blond's shoulder, guiding him with the breathing. Once he was calm, the Sheriff embraced him from behind again ¨Now, tell me what happened¨ She rested her head over his shoulder and looked at Vi who was still snoring peacefully after Matt's yelling.

¨I… I felt someone biting my ear, then when I turned… I thought it was you so my first idea was to… well have fun¨ Matt was afraid of what Caitlyn would say; she has been cheated in the past and this might not be a good time to remind her that.

¨Did you…¨ The Summoner turned his head, she could see the fear in his eyes already ¨Go too far?¨

¨No, no, look, I'm sorry. Ok? I was still asleep and… I don't know what I was doing¨ Matt completely turned just to be received by a kiss from the blue haired ¨Alright, I was expecting a slap but… go on¨

¨It is not right for me to blame you for this. Vi sometimes walks in here while asleep and… well she ends up doing stuff¨ She looked at the Enforcer, still sleepy ¨I still remember what she did when Jayce was here. Or even when I was alone here!¨

´Wait, don't tell me Vi and you…¨ Matt looked at the sleepy girl on the right, then at the sheriff on the left, this one was blushing.

¨Just because we are close partners it does not mean we are… _that_ close. Besides, you and I are a thing, remember?¨ She smiled and climbed out of the bed again, only this time she wasn't pushed ¨Now I guess I can't sleep again, and neither you. Come, we will let Vi sleep, she will wake up as soon as the breakfast is done¨

¨Alright…¨ Matt whispered and followed the sheriff; however this one stopped by the wardrobe and grabbed a new set of clothes that of course, were the same.

Once in the living room, Caitlyn headed to the kitchen while the blond on the other hand decided to grab the clothes the Champion gifted to him that were lying on the sofa. The next moment he showed up at the kitchen he was already wearing the vest and the pants along with the hat ¨So... how do I look?¨

As she turned, the sheriff smiled and eyed up him from the feet to the top of his head and nodded ¨Not bad, now you look like a piltovian, or `Piltie´ as some annoying kid would say¨ Matt smiled since he remembered the only Champion who called most of the piltovians like that ¨Now, mind helping me prepare the table¨ She pulled out a few dishes from one of the cupboards and from another three cups.

The Summoner grabbed the pieces of ceramic and delivered them towards the table at the living room, placing a plate and a cup in each side, he then returned to the kitchen and leaned by the doorframe ¨I guess that you and Vi have things to do at the Police Station¨ He sighed ¨I'll just stay here and make sure that Heimer's gift does not disappear¨

¨You are afraid…¨ She looked behind her, but there was nothing but the blond ¨…Jinx might find you again?¨

¨What I am actually afraid of is what she might do to me¨ Matt entered into the kitchen and hugged Caitlyn from behind ¨Not everyone has a huge rifle or a pair of fists to fight other Champions. And as far as I can tell, my Summoner powers don't work outside of the Institute according to you¨

¨That is why Vi is going to be your escort today, or should I say guide you?¨ Caitlyn was playing with some frying pans, allowing the pancakes to fly up ¨You remember that Vi wanted to show you her workshop, right? Well, we both talked and thought it was a good idea to get geared up, if you know what I mean¨

Matt widened his eyes and separated from Caitlyn just to stand at her side ¨Wait, you're gonna give me a gun? I know I said I was afraid of Jinx, but not _that_ afraid to shoot her… Unless¨

¨You said that once you located your Champions, then you will have to go to the Institute¨ Cait left the frying pans on the stove, allowing for the other side of the pancake to cook a bit, she then turned at the blond ¨As far as this goes, Claire's sister will not be at the Institute of War, and we will probably have to find her somewhere in Runeterra. Both Vi and me can protect you, but it is important that you know how to do it as well¨ The sheriff eyed at the kitchen's door when she heard another door opening, the sound came from the bedroom

¨Fine. If that makes you happy¨ The blond turned and walked back to the living room, just to be stopped by the punk girl who was yawning and blocking his path.

¨The smell of breakfast woke me up¨ She scratched her side and looked down at the sheriff and the Summoner ¨How are my two love birds doin'?¨

¨Oh I was happy, until you showed up¨ Matt eyed the body of the enforcer, she didn't wore any extra clothes, only the pink underwear she used in the bed ¨You're going to eat breakfast without any clothes?¨

¨Oh, come on. You would like touching this pair with your small hands¨ Vi teased the Summoner and punched him in the shoulder; even without her gauntlets she knew how to hit someone ¨But something tells me you already played with them¨

Matt's cheeks became red, like blood, he got discovered and even if Caitlyn did not mind the future issues will become worse, just like what happened back at the Earth ¨Is it so hard to guess who played with your balloons? Matt is not the only person who has small hands, you know?¨ Caitlyn was carrying a plate with a lot of pancakes in it ¨Now come, today we have a brighter day ahead¨ She then turned at Vi ¨I know that you don't like it… ¨ The enforcer already started to sigh while rolling her eyes ¨… but we have another person living here with us. So maybe for now you should wear clothes… _proper_ clothes¨

¨Really? He gets to see you in underwear, but when I…¨ The girl raised her hands and walked to her bedroom ¨You win this time Cupcake, but the day you wake up and have some panties over your face, remember who they belong to¨ Vi entered into her bedroom and closed the door behind her.

¨That's…¨ Matt coughed ¨Typical of her?¨ He then shook his head and walked to the living room with Caitlyn, however the latter walked back to the kitchen, just to bring two teapots.

Once they seated in their respective chairs, the enforcer came out of the bedroom, she was wearing her outfit, although without the coat. She then seated on the empty chair and rested her arm on the back of the chair while grabbing the nearest cup ¨So today blondie is my responsibility, right?¨

Cait stood and grabbed one of the teapots, pouring the black liquid onto her partner's cup. From afar, the Summoner was able to smell that Vi was drinking coffee, the most impressive fact was that she emptied the cup without adding any sugar to it. The blue haired then grabbed the second teapot and dropped the liquid into the other two cups; this time it was tea and by the light color it had, it was probable that the sheriff added some herbs before.

¨So, blondie is my responsibility today, right?¨ Vi grabbed her fork and stabbed the mountain of pancakes, grabbing two of them.

¨Correct, I will be at the station, so if you need help, you can always-¨

¨Yeah, contact ye'. I never had problems in the past, and in case your boyfriend makes some mistakes…¨ Vi cut a huge piece of the pancakes and ate it ¨You can always kick him out of the city¨ She kept talking with her mouth full.

¨Wait, I don't commit that many mistakes¨ Matt asked and the two officers looked at him.

¨You trapped me in your bedroom thinking I was a thief…¨

¨You re-broke your car while I was fixing it…¨

¨You almost died when you first fought against Ralzith…¨

¨Ok, I got it¨ Matt raised his hands but the girls kept going on.

¨You decided to go against Trundle just to be thrown away…¨

¨And let's not forget that you asked Jinx to back you up in front of the representatives¨

¨…¨ The blond remained silent and looked at the officers who kept with their breakfasts ¨Is that all?¨

The sheriff thought for a second and nodded ¨Oh, and let us not forget about how you were looking at Kat's, or should I say Claire's, ass back in the Rift and told her she was a sexy assassin¨

¨But we all three know that's actually true!¨ Matt sighed and shook his head in defeat ¨Fine, I got the point, I make _some_ mistakes, but not that many¨

¨Maybe Cupcake can also criticize if your kissing is good or bad¨ Vi added while she kept eating her pancakes.

* * *

(October 7th 2015 – 9:45 AM – Piltover, Runeterra)

The trio returned to the streets of Piltover, already prepared for the challenges of the day. Caitlyn waved her hand in goodbye as she turned to the right and towards the Police Station; however both Vi and Matt were strolling together to the opposite side.

¨Y'know blondie? I think you're gonna enjoy the piltovian lifestyle¨ Vi didn't changed that much from Caitlyn's apartment, she was now wearing her brown coat and the metallic gauntlets of hers, but her outfit remained the same to her classic skin.

¨It is not too different from New York, but I already told Cait and now I'll tell you: I'm in Runeterra to help Claire find her sister¨

¨And then what? Make Cupcake unhappy for who knows how long? She never told you but when you were gone, she did not feel good¨ Matt looked at the enforcer; he was not surprised that Caitlyn felt like that ¨Almost every time I was at the station, I could hear Cupcake crying at her office¨ She shook her head ¨I am not the type of girl who gets sad about something, but you know how good friends we are¨

¨I can imagine, I also felt quite bad for the first months; then I thought of something: I made a lot of mistakes and things that could make Cait angry, so she would probably find another person in her life, one that would not fuck up like I did¨ Matt looked around at the people walking in the street, some were looking at him as well, although their eyes were probably focused on the Champion that was walking at his side ¨When Nick called me, just to tell that Claire needed us in Runeterra…¨ He looked down and stopped walking ¨I felt that I couldn't face Caitlyn again; my heart would've broken if she was with another man¨

¨Thankfully she does not only have taste for men¨ Vi whispered and a smile drew in her face.

¨What did you say?¨

¨Nothin'!¨ She chuckled and hovered her hand over the Summoner's shoulder, trying to mimic as if she was touching it ¨Look, ever since you left, Cupcake has been thinkin' of you, every day in the last seven months. And I will admit, I have not seen her this happy before, so if you are planning on staying… well, it will make her happy, a lot!¨ She then turned her head to the left ¨Well, here we are¨

And there they were, Vi's workshop. From the outside it looked like an old warehouse with many broken windows and the metallic curtain that served as the main gate had a big cut that ran from one side to the other and allowed a person with a normal height to enter.

¨Yeah… Jayce has been working on other things rather than repairing this curtain¨ Vi grabbed the cut metal and pushed it up so the Summoner could go through.

Just like in Heimerdinger's lab, this place had a lot of inventions all around, but many of them were broken since there were pieces of metal everywhere and many of these creations had holes in it where they were not supposed to have. On the far end of the warehouse there was another person who had his face covered by a welding mask; he was working on something and the sound of the blowtorch burning the metal covered the footsteps of the duo that was walking towards him.

When he stopped working, he heard something, as he turned the enforcer was already moving her hand to punch him; thankfully this man was fast enough to crouch and avoid getting hit ¨What in the Void is wrong with you?!¨

¨Please, do not act like this is your first time!¨ Vi chuckled and removed her gauntlets, leaving them on a special platform that was designed for them; the enforcer then got closer to the man and dropped a kiss on the welding mask ¨So how you been doin'?¨

¨Oh you know… going from here to there, working on broken things, avoiding having my stuff broken by that Zaunite scientist¨ He sighed ¨Nothing different to be honest¨ The masked man tilted his body and saw Matt who was looking at all the broken things in the warehouse ¨Wait, who is this guy? Why do you bring him here?¨

¨Relax, this is the Summoner I told you about, remember? The one who is with Cupcake¨ She looked behind her and whistled ¨Hey blondie, come here a second¨ The earthling got closer, getting the attention of the owner of the warehouse ¨This is your first time together so let us make this introduction fast¨ Vi grabbed one arm from each one and held it together making them shake hands ¨Jayce this is Matt, my Summoner. Matt this is Jayce, my boyfriend¨

¨So you are the one who fell from the sky?¨ The Defender of Tomorrow removed the welding mask and revealed his face. Just like how the in-game lore wrote about him, he was a handsome person that many piltovians considered as their hero; no wonder Caitlyn also liked him. Since it was not his normal duty, Jayce was not wearing the armor he always uses on the Fields of Justice, instead it was a blacksmith apron that covered a red shirt and a pair of jeans, both of them quite dirty and discolored due to their constant use. ¨Sorry for my manners earlier, I had an intruder days ago in my lab, it broke most of my creations and stole a few blueprints I had¨

¨In other words, Viktor came here and fucked everything up with his Death Ray¨ Vi added and sat on the same table that had Jayce's project.

Matt looked around and frowned his brows ¨This doesn't look like a lab…¨

¨Not with everything destroyed and laying everywhere!¨ The inventor sighed and sat on the stool that was in front of the table where Vi was sitting ¨I am afraid I need to ask, what brings you two here¨

¨What? I thought I said it yesterday¨ Jayce shrugged and the enforcer shook his head while placing her hand all over her face ¨Riiight, I told blondie here that we have something prepared for him. Something as in… a tool… a weapon¨

¨Do I look like I know how to craft weapons?¨

¨Do I look like the type of person who has patience?¨ Vi answered and Jayce shook his head and stood up, walking to a door that was near the table.

¨Fine… come then¨

The Defender of Tomorrow opened the door and behind it there was a staircase that led to the floor above. On the upper level, the warehouse was nothing like the floor below, this part was not a lab nor it had anything destroyed, instead it was a normal home with a few rooms. If it wasn't for the rusty metal in the walls Matt would agree that it was a nice place to live.

Both Jayce and Vi entered into one of the rooms while the Summoner stayed at the living room, looking at his surroundings. In no time the two Champions abandoned the room they were in, the enforcer was carrying a small chest and dropped it on top of the table, startling the Summoner.

¨Can you be careful? What's inside is very delicate¨ Jayce mentioned and sat on one of the chairs of the round table.

Matt was curious but when he tried to open the chest, the enforcer pulled it towards her ¨Slow down blondie, do you actually believe this is for you? Because-¨

¨Vi, just give him the controller, please?¨ Jayce sighed and so did Vi who nodded.

¨Fine, but just because you asked me to do it¨

¨Yeah, sure¨ The Champion muttered as he took the chest from the pink haired's hands and opened it.

The chest had two different items inside; on the left one it was like a bracelet with a screen on it and with many buttons and knobs around the glass, while on the right side it was grenade-shaped yellow thingy, although it did not have a ring attached to it just like some explosives.

Jayce grabbed the bracelet item and inspected it before looking at Matt ¨Extend your arm please¨ With the Summoner following that order; the Defender of Tomorrow attached the bracelet onto the blond's arm until it was tight enough so it would not move. By pressing a button on the top side the screen glowed in green for a few seconds before being completely initialized; the Summoner looked at the glass just to see that it did not have many options to select from, there were three and those were a map, laser and light.

¨What you are carrying is one of my newest inventions, Heimerdinger helped me create this so you can stay calm, it will not explode¨ Jayce stood at the side of Matt, looking at the screen as well ¨It does not have an official name yet, but I would like to call it the `Portable Adventurer Helper´ ¨

¨PAH? You could have come up with a more elaborate name¨ Vi chuckled while observing the mysterious artifact the Summoner was carrying.

¨It's a Pip-Boy!¨ The two Champion looked at him with confusion ¨Oh… uh… that's something from a game I used to play, it is quite similar but it had more uses…¨

¨But I am sure it did not come with something like this!¨ Jayce grabbed the other object from the chest and threw it in the air. The grenade-shaped object grew bigger and it turned into a small drone with blades on each side that allowed the machine to fly ¨I am sure this may look like something fantastic, but look at this¨ The Champion then proceeded to grab the Summoner's arm and touch a few buttons on the screen, making a laser appear from the right side of the artifact ¨Now if you may aim the red dot at the cans over there¨

Matt turned and saw a few open metal cans on top of a shelf; with his arm raised, the laser aimed at the tiny objectives and within a few seconds the yellow floating drone reacted and moved closer to the cans. From beneath its body a small cannon appeared and immediately fired a bullet at the marked can; the blond then proceeded to aim at the next object and then to the third and last one, each objective fell to the ground with a bullet hole in the middle of it.

¨Yeah! Now we can beat the crap out of Jinx if he decides to show up¨ Vi yelled but got silent when she heard something, a beeping, with her gauntlets she grabbed one of those old brick phones ¨Hold on a minute, Cupcake wants to speak with me¨ With those words the enforcer walked back to the room she entered before and closed the door.

¨I must remind you Summoner that this is not a toy and… bah, just do not act like Vi and smash it everywhere you see it¨ Jayce smiled and closed the chest.

¨So how is that drone going to return to its original state?¨ Matt asked while turning off the laser; he did not wanted to destroy Vi and Jayce's home and leave it like the mess from below.

¨Oh, you just have to wait and-¨ The Champion got interrupted when the pink haired came out of the room.

¨You two done? Cupcake needs us at Heimerdinger's lab¨ Vi walked past the two boys and stood by the door that led to the staircase below.

¨Wait, did something happen? Viktor is now attacking the Academy?¨ Jayce widened his eyes, the yordle's lab had many inventions that were not released for everyone, and many of them could be used as weapons with the right tweaks, and that was Viktor's plan along with the Glorious Revolution of his.

¨Nah, the magical teleporter seems to be working and brains wants us to see the first tests¨ Both Matt and Jayce looked at each other just to get attracted by Vi's tapping in the ground ¨Are you goin' to look at each other for the rest of the day or are you coming?¨

¨Well, I am not dressed for the occasion as you can see. I will meet you at the lab¨ Jayce ended the conversation and entered into the room, closing the door with a key.

Matt on the other hand was distracted with his new acquisition that he actually forgot about the punk girl by the door ¨Do I need to carry you all the way to the YASP by myself blondie?¨

¨Yeah, I'm going!¨

* * *

 **I HATE WRITING WITH MY PHONE, but I managed to post the last chapter of the year, didn't I? Now with the Defender of the Tomorrow presented, I guess that adds up another new Champion in the list of ¨More champions I wanted to add in the new story¨**

 **And yes, I made a reference to Fallout, after playing so many hours I felt I needed to make something out of it.**

* * *

 **Canwewrite:** _Talon x Claire? But when will we see Talon in this story:(?_

 _Good luck with the story and have a nice time writing with your phone;)_  
 _And for new riot stuff I suggest the video on Deadeye by Brofresco, and "what if lol was an FPS" by... someone._  
 _Love too steampunk and have a nice day!_  
 _P.S. Now that you suggested me Elise x Marie I want a lemon on them too._

 **Oh trust me, Talon will appear again in the future. And thank you but seriously, I HATE writing with my phone.**

 **As for Deadeye (or Jhin as some are claiming it's the new guy's name in the files) is interesting, if Reddit is correct then tomorrow should be the last teaser and it belongs to Vi. If he ends up having an interesting story I might end up adding him; even if he is not an official Champion.**

* * *

 **The last of the year and the next one will start with Nick! Wonder what's going to happen with him now that he has a Moon servant following his steps.**

 **But that's something that should be discussed in the next chapter, because as far as I can tell, there is nothing more for me to add except:**

 **See you in the next chapter (the next year) ;)**


	20. Ch 20: Interrogated

(October 7th 2015 – 12:20 PM – Riverhelm, Runeterra)

The Grandmaster at Arms opened the door to the last house, the dark and obscure ambience was nothing for the Champion but he still felt a bit sorry for the people who still were inside.

The living room was empty and with a huge mess, the chairs were all scattered around the room, some of them were cut in half while the others were in almost a perfect state. Jax followed a trail of crimson that led to the room that was right next to him, when he entered the first thing the purple hooded warrior was a family grouped up in the bed, the two kids had their eyes closed and were hugged to their parents who were also `asleep´.

¨A sad view…¨ The Grandmaster sighed and shook his head; he then walked to the front door and walked out of the house.

Once outside Jax looked left and right. All of the buildings and places in the town and its surroundings have been inspected, there were no signs of life and most importantly the Scorn of the Moon was also missing, whether she was hiding on ran away was a mystery for the hooded man. His next objective was to go back to the tavern, where Pantheon and Nick stayed.

Before entering, the Grandmaster at Arms could hear the Summoner's voice from outside, ever since the Champion started to explore the town the only things the black haired said was complaints, and those did not seem to end.

¨I'm telling you, I didn't kill those people, at least not consciously¨ The muffled words from Nick came from the other side of the door.

Jax entered into the tavern and saw that Pantheon was sitting on a stool in front of Nick; however the latter was on a more uncomfortable position since he was tied to the counter with all of his bloody armor and sword next to the Artisan of war. The two of them turned their heads at the Champion who entered into the building.

¨Anything new from the kid?¨ Jax said while walking behind the counter, grabbing a mug and filling it with ale.

¨Nothing useful, only the same words over and over again¨ The other Champion answered while crossing his arms.

¨It's because that's the truth. I love Leona and I don't have any reason to kill her¨ Nick tried to reason with the two warriors in the tavern, but they still weren't believing him ¨What do you need as a proof that I'm no danger to her¨

¨Answers, for example, why would you lie about who you are¨ Pantheon leaned forward, his eyes looking at the Summoner through his mask.

¨Uh… what? I did not-¨

¨You did, you told me you are a Summoner, but the truth is you are not from this world¨ The Artisan of war stood from his stool ¨Who are you exactly¨

Nick tried to move but he remembered his arms were tied to the counter ¨Fine, if that is what I need to get out of here…¨ The black haired sighed and looked at Jax before turning his head at Pantheon ¨I am in fact a Summoner, that is true, however you are correct on the part that I'm not from Runeterra; I come from the other world and I know this may sound weird… but I am bound to Leona¨

¨It does sound weird as you say, but it does not prove anything¨

¨I fought alongside Leona with the help of four more friends in order to defeat Malzahar. We, and that includes me, were the Summoners who imprisoned the Overlord into the crystal. Not only that, I am also a Chosen of the Sun¨

¨Prove it¨ Pantheon said while sitting on the stool once again; Jax on the other hand walked at the side of the Rakkor warrior and started to drink from the mug, it was weird for the Summoner to look at the Grandmaster since the `mask´ did not get stained with the alcohol.

¨I…¨ The black haired looked at his arms ¨I wish I could do something like Leona, last time I received help from the sun just by extending my hands… but that was a long time ago, and… I simply don't know how I did it. But maybe if you untie me, maybe you-

¨You are a danger as of now, so you will remain there until we know what we are dealing with¨ The two Champions looked at each other; Jax shrugged while the Artisan looked back at the black haired ¨You do understand that we can't let you go to Zaun, correct?¨

¨Then what? Diana might be running towards there right now, and we are right here doing nothing!¨ The Summoner stepped back and leaned by the counter tapping the wood with his fingers.

¨I know the Radiant Dawn, she can defend herself¨

¨And what if Diana defeats her? Will you forgive yourself for being a coward and not help your friend when she needed help?¨

Pantheon stood from his seat and grabbed the spear, aiming it at the Summoner's throat ¨Don't you dare speak to me like that, I am a warrior not a coward¨ Jax on the other hand walked between them, first he left the mug on the counter and then he lowered the Artisan's weapon, the latter looking at the purple hooded ¨What are you doing?¨

¨Cutting some slack from the kid¨ The Grandmaster turned his head at Nick who was focused on the helmed warrior ¨I knew who he was the moment I saw him¨ The Summoner then turned at Jax with a surprised look on his face ¨I helped him because even though he offered me food by the time we found his Champion, he also saved our world from the Overlord¨

¨So you are doing this for food?!¨ Pantheon reacted negatively but Jax shook his head ¨Then what? Even if he saved our world, he betrayed his Champion!¨

¨And what if he did? He wants to fix this mistake. Diana may be strong… and weird, but that doesn't mean that if we get first to Leona, we can probably warn her AND fight her rival without any problems¨ The Champion grabbed the ropes that were around Nick's arms and started to untie him ¨I don't know what you are thinking Pantheon, but restraining him in this tavern will do no good to any of us here, and that includes the Radiant Dawn as well¨

The Artisan of War grunted and walked back and forth, thinking for a minute about what to do next. After having a plan already prepared he grabbed his shield and nodded ¨Fine, we'll go find Leona, but we will both watch the Summoner. If he disappears the moment we step into Zaun, I will kill him¨ Pantheon kicked the leather armor closer to Nick ¨Put that thing on and let's move¨

A sigh was the only answer the Summoner gave to the two Champions, it was not the best option but he would accept any conditions in order to get to Zaun before Diana does. By the time he finished with the armguards, Nick stepped forward and tried to grab the sword but Jax was swifter and managed to get it before the black haired did ¨If I'm going to fight Diana in the near future, then I'm going to need that¨ The Summoner pointed at the blade in Jax's hand.

¨I'll keep it for now. The last thing that guy wants is you going on a rampage in another town, and trust me¨ He leaned forward ¨There are quite a few in our path, so if you don't want to be remembered as a murderer, you're going to let me have your weapon¨ The Grandmaster turned and walked to the door, Pantheon was no longer in the tavern but before the first one left, he looked once again at the Summoner ¨You should be thanking me, or at least not complaining. I got you free and now we will find your Champion¨

¨And what if Diana gets there first? She must be ahead right now¨ Nick crossed his arms, waiting for his answer.

¨Then stop standing right there and get a move on!¨ Jax growled and walked out, the Summoner following from behind.

Once outside of the tavern, Jax and Nick noticed that the Rakkor warrior already started to walk and he had a noticeable distance between them, it was impressive how in a single minute he managed to walk so far. The two men that were lagging behind looked around; it was a horrible view and even though the Grandmaster was used to this kind of views, the Summoner wasn't and he tried to walk forward without averting his eyes at the dead people.

In his mind he thought about how he ruined those people's lives, how those children won't have any future; he became a murderer and the worst part was that he couldn't control himself while doing it. Diana was the one behind everything, and if she was able to control Nick's mind that easily, how is he going to control himself when Leona is in front of him?

From afar a shadow was observing the trio and allowed her to avoid being detected by the two Champions. Her white eyes were locked on the armored Summoner who was looking anywhere but the bodies that were lying around the town.

¨And so, our trip beings…¨ The Scorn of the Moon grinned, going on a different direction.

Back in the group, the Summoner looked behind him. He heard the voice of Diana in his ears, as if she was right at his side, but there was no one following Nick.

¨What happened?¨ Jax asked, attracting the attention of the black haired once again.

¨I… I thought I heard something¨ He shook his head but Nick actually knew it _was_ something ¨Let's get moving, Zaun shouldn't be too far¨

* * *

 **After what I consider the worst vacation in my life, I am back!**

 **First and foremost, sorry for this short chapter, hope you understand. Second, I've been trying to keep up to date with all the League stuff that's been releasing and yes, I have some opinions on Jhin.**

 **I will _(maybe)_ add Jhin in the future, he is an interesting character and seeing as how he belongs to Ionia, maybe a certain Summoner might meet him in the near future. Since I came back from the vacation place yesterday I haven't seen any Jhin yet but according to some people who already played it, he is broken as fuck.**

 **Anyway, now that I'm back, the schedule may not be follow 100% (being mondays and thursdays the release dates mostly) so I'm already warning it!**

* * *

 **Canwewrite:** _but WHY does Vi has to interfe re._

 _*panting* okay,that's fine. Now that you are talking, I can't wait the chapter in Zaun_  
 _And... are you going to introduce Ekko?_  
 _I would really like it._  
 _P.S. Aww, who called the cops?_

 **I said it back at Summoning Magic and I don't mind repeating this again: Vi has a second passive called cockblock, and so far it has been quite effective with Matt and Caitlyn.**

 **As for Ekko, I don't know, he is in Zaun and all that, but the city is big. He wouldn't do harm to most of the characters (well, except for the Piltover group i think) but keep an eye for him.**

 **CodyJaaxs:** _Lol, I'm loving these stories, I ended up finding summoning magic yesterday, and read all of it and all the way up to here, and I'm now dying to know what is gonna happen next, also I foresee more things happening between VI x Matt x Cait as maybe a *cough* lemon *cough*_

 _Lol but besides that, I love everything that's happening in the story right now._  
 _P.S. the CaitxMatt match is one of my favorite ships now :D_

 **Hey thanks for reading both stories, I appreciate it. And regardings the... uh... lemon thingy, well, both Cait and Matt want to have some time together but if Vi ends up being there all the times, they will end up doing a threesome at this rate.**

 **And surprisingly, everyone loves the CaitxMatt pairing, but I'll make sure to add some preassure on future pairings.**

* * *

 **I'm back and the show's gotta continue. Marie is up next and they really need to follow Ez and Liz, else they would lose their trail.**

 **Also I would like to give some ideas on what my future projects will be:**

 **My first idea is to make some more spin-offs from this story, creating a sort of pre-sequel thingy, explaining what happened to all of the characters involved in Summoning Magic and what happened to them up to the point where Heroes & Legends start.**

 **The second one is another League story, not sure if located in the same universe as Summoning Magic or just a complete different idea, but a League fanfic nonetheless.**

 **The third and last idea is to make a fanfic of another game. You heard about Darkest Dungeon? Last month the game jumped from Early Access and became a full game now and I will admit that before going back to vacations I played some sort, and in the meantime I read some stuff about it. So I hope to release the story this year.**

 **Now yes! My time is over, there are still a lot to do and I still need to get my bearings. Hope you enjoyed the chapter but this will not end, unless I give my quote:**

 **See you in the next chapter ;)**


	21. Ch 21: A hidden desire

(October 7th 2015 - 3:50 PM – Demacia, Runeterra)

From ground level, the Spider Queen and the Summoner looked at the zeppelin flying away, inside the Piltovian Explorer and possibly Claire's sister were getting away and there was no chance for the duo from the Shadow Isles to follow them, at least not at the same speed.

Elise was sitting in a bench while Marie was looking at the big airship as it disappeared from her sight. The Champion was eyeing at the blonde with a grin in her face. By the time she turned, that smile was still in the spider's face and made the girl raise her hands, giving up since they won't be able to follow the tracks.

¨Right now we could be up there¨ Marie pointed at the sky ¨Asking questions to Ezreal and the girl he was with. What if she was Liz?¨

¨If we climbed onto that air monstrosity then the explorer could've detected our presence. If he discovers we are following him, there won't be any doubt that he will try to protect that girl¨ Elise stood from the bench ¨This kind of things require you to be very precise, and delicate, like a spider who is waiting for its prey to fall in the trap¨ The Champion walked towards Marie and looked at her, holding the girl's chin with her fingers ¨Are you the spider, or the prey?¨

¨I'm none¨ She waved away Elise's fingers with the back of her hand ¨What do you have in mind?¨

¨A carriage¨ She looked at a couple of horses that were being fed ¨And I know who can drive it¨

¨Let me guess, a member of your cult, right?¨ The blonde asked and received a clapping from the black haired woman.

¨Bravo, you are quite a learner, Marie¨ Elise smiled and started to walk back to the shop where the cult hideout is. From behind the Summoner followed her and stayed at a close distance, allowing the Spider Queen to keep talking to her ¨Mind if I ask you something, my dear?¨ With a nod from the girl behind her, Elise continued to talk ¨What would you be willing to do, in order to keep your powers?¨

¨Nothing; when we find Liz, we go back to our world and then all of this… things¨ She raised her hands and looked at the black claw type fingers of hers ¨Will disappear¨

¨If that is what makes you happy…¨ The blonde looked at Elise, this time with a concerned look on her face, she knew that Marie was now paying full attention to her ¨Let us suppose that you don't return to your world, and even if you do, your powers remain. Will you keep doing Vilemaw's biddings? Will you make the Cult of the Spider stronger?¨

¨Why would I? I never chose to be _this!_ ¨ Marie growled ¨I never wanted to have this power in the beginning. I'm only using it so we can find Liz and get the hell out!¨

¨Is that so?¨ Elise chuckled, stopping in her tracks and turning so both women were facing each other ¨The Warden told me many things in the past, for example, the reason on why you decided to become a Summoner¨ Marie opened her mouth to speak but the Spider Queen hushed her by pressing her finger on the girl's lips ¨Despite the fact that now you and the other Summoners are friends once again, you also had something different in mind. You wanted power, you felt like a weak girl back then, but you became stronger with the help of Thresh and Maokai¨

¨I don't know what you are talking about…¨ Marie muttered, looking away and avoiding the Spider's gaze.

¨Of course you don't, my dear¨ Elise smiled, with a finger she pushed the Summoner's cheek so she was able to look at the red eyes again ¨But I guess you don't want to know, how powerful can you become¨ The Spider Queen's eyes returned to their black and red hues.

¨I… I wouldn't…¨ The girl whispered but the Champion shook her head.

¨Tsch tsch tsch. I would not accept an answer until you see what I am trying to tell you¨ With that, Elise placed her hands at each side of Marie's head, making the blonde's eyes close.

When she opened her eyes once again, the Summoner was no longer in that demacian street, instead she was back at the same cave she woke up in the Shadow Isles. In front of her Marie saw two people, they were wearing the same clothes, the black attire that covered their legs, arms and part of the chest. Those two were Elise and Marie who bowed in front of the giant spider.

 _¨Vilemaw gave you this power in the beginning so you could continue with your quest. He is a god but that does not mean he is not interested in some of their servants' lives¨_ The voice of Elise was inside of Marie's head.

The two women walked out of the cavern; outside they met a lot of members from the cult who were wearing their dark and red robes; all of them bowing in front of the two ladies. The Marie from that vision slowly got closer to one of the followers and told him to stand up; she got closer to this person's ear and whispered something. This fellow cult member nodded and quickly ran inside of the cave.

After a few seconds, the person who entered into that dark place started to scream in pain, as the sound of bones echoed from the inside of the cave. Even with those noises none of the rest of the members from the cult decided to help their companion, instead they kept their stance in front of the Champion and Summoner.

 _¨With that power, the cult will be behind you, following every task you give them; even if you send them to their deaths. We are the voice of Vilemaw and that is the will all of the cultists must obey¨_

Marie was then sent to another place. This time it was Demacia once again, only not the same street she was before. The blonde was standing on a balcony, from up there, she saw an army of almost human-sized spiders that were chasing a group of demacian soldiers. The houses had their doors and windows boarded but only a few were open; those ones were the homes the spiders breached in.

¨ _Those who do not wish to follow Vilemaw's teaching will be our preys. The Cult of the Spider will grow stronger and its influence shall control all of Runeterra's empires and cities. And the best part…¨_

The vision took Marie to a different place; now she was floating and from above, she could see a big building with a lot of gardens inside, however due to the invasion of the spiders they were mostly destroyed _¨The Institute of War and all of its Summoners won't be able to stop our advance¨_ The girl was taken to the front of the Institute. She was on the bottom part of the stairs, behind her the army of spiders and the cultists, bowing to their leader; even farther behind, the Champions from the Shadow Isles observing at the person on top of the stairs.

As Marie turned and looked up, she only saw a single person. The woman on top of the stair was not wearing the black attire of the Spider Queen; she was using an armored chest plate that shined in blue and gold. Her arms and legs were also protected by this armor and shared the pattern of colors that were similar to the demacian ones, only this time it didn't belong to that empire. The golden tipped claw fingers fondled the back of the spiders that also had the same colors as their mistress and were also protected.

 _¨The Shadow Isles will cover their land with its darkness. We shall rise from the dark and ascend. Vilemaw will rule all over Runeterra and we shall be the mistress of a new world¨_ The blonde looked closely and noticed something odd. The person everyone was bowing to was not Elise, it was Marie herself _¨You saw what you can accomplish if you use that power wisely, so now you must make a decision…¨_

The Summoner blinked and the world turned to black in an instant; everything disappeared and not even she was able to see herself. When the blinked a second time, the girl was back at the demacian street, Elise looking at her with that azure gaze instead of the crimson one.

With a quick move the earthling took a few steps back, touching the sides of her head due to a headache. After recovering, she looked at Elise once again.

¨I… I don't know what to say…¨ Marie said under her breath but it was audible enough for the Spider Queen.

¨You know what may happen if you follow my steps, but a simple no may make that future disappear¨ The Champion smiled ¨Even if you deny it, deep inside of you there is a hunger for power¨

¨You don't know that. You don't know _me!_ ¨

¨Are you even sure you know yourself, Marie?¨

With a long silence, the conversation ended there; the Summoner couldn't continue since there were no arguments to fight against. Was Marie certain about what she wanted? Being a hybrid of human and spider was not something she asked for, but the amount of power in her was becoming stronger by the minute. She wasn't going to be just a Summoner; she was going to be as powerful as a Champion.

But what if she ended up being corrupted by the magic? Power corrupts people and Marie knew that she wasn't strong enough to control those desires. But there was something else in her mind as well: Was Vilemaw even approving this? What if the Spider God decided that she was no longer useful? That is something the Summoner had to be careful of.

Marie snapped back to reality when she saw that Elise was walking away, the Summoner followed a few more steps and kept the pace of the Spider Queen ¨Where are we going?¨

¨Have you forgotten?¨ The silence from the blonde indicated that she did or she wasn't paying attention before. The black haired woman sighed and shook her head in disappointment ¨We are going back to the sanctuary, and prepare everything for our trip to Piltover¨ Their walk went silent afterwards.

When the two of them arrived at the shop that served as a front for the Cult's sanctuary, the Summoner stepped in front of the door and looked at Elise ¨Before we do anything, I want to know¨ The Spider Queen raised her brows ¨If I embrace this new power, what will happen with my friends?¨

Elise smiled at this question ¨That depends, if they run I can't guarantee their safety¨ Marie stepped aside and allowed the Champion to grab the door's handle ¨But they can always pledge some allegiance to you and Vilemaw¨

The two women entered into the shop and the same clerk that was before closed the book he was reading and walked in front of the counter to greet the spider hybrids.

¨Welcome back my ladies, what can I do for you?¨ The owner bowed and looked at the Spider Queen.

¨We are following a certain Champion and we need transportation, a carriage¨ Elise spoke and saw that Marie was walking towards the counter, looking at the book the clerk was reading ¨I am pretty sure there are some of us who know where to find one, correct?¨

The young man nodded ¨You are right, my lady. I will go immediately and look for your man¨ With a haste the clerk walked to the door and grabbed the handle; before leaving he looked back at the Spider Queen ¨Mind if I ask a question?¨ Elise turned her head and slowly nodded ¨Who is this Champion you are looking for? If, you are allowed to share that information¨

¨The Prodigal Explorer, also known as Ezreal. He was on one of those flying machines to Piltover¨

¨Piltover? That is weird¨

Marie looked at the clerk while the Spider Queen completely turned at him ¨Weird? How so?¨

¨Well…¨ The young boy released his hand from the door's handle and faced Elise ¨The rumors are saying that he is looking for Luxanna Crownguard, however she is not in Piltover¨

¨Then where is she?¨ The blonde said from behind, grabbing the book from the shop owner.

¨Other members of the Cult said that she is in Zaun, what she is doing there is still unknown for us. As for the Explorer, we are still trying to discover what his business with the Crownguard girl is¨ The boy stood there and shook his head before opening the door ¨Sorry, I must go, you will probably want that carriage as soon as possible¨

With the clerk gone the two women remained inside, in complete silence. Marie returned her attention to the book and opened it, but for her it was useless to read anything since she couldn't translate any of the words.

¨Fancying some lecture, my dear?¨ Elise was peeking at the Summoner from above, the latter quickly turned and closed the book.

¨No, no, no, I was curious about that that guy was reading¨ The Spider Queen grabbed the book and read the title, she then proceeded to open a page that had a marker on top of it.

¨It is a curious book¨ She turned to the next page ¨It is called the `Spider and the Little Girl´ ¨ Marie raised one of her brows after listening to that name ¨Sounds oddly familiar?¨ The Summoner shook her head which caused Elise to smile ¨Fiction… is what they call it; they try to bring some happiness to those things they don't know or even understand¨ Elise turned to the next page and kept reading ¨But sadly it is one of my favorites¨

¨Wait, you know how to read? That is something new¨ Marie mocked at the black haired but she didn't react.

¨I was a human once, Marie. And the fact that now I devote my life to Vilemaw, it does not mean I forgot about what mortals used to do¨ Elise looked at the Blonde who moved to sit on the stool behind the counter ¨It is funny how the author wrote this story. A young girl, separated from her parents was alone in a dark and horrible forest; hunger and thirst were her primary problems and the creatures that lived in that place didn't allowed her to survive, and waited for her body to sleep eternally¨

¨I don't think that is `bring some happiness´ according to you¨ Marie added, but Elise kept reading and turning another page.

¨Because it does not end there. On her tenth night in the forest, the girl found a cave in which she could find refugee, but little did she know that her new place to sleep was the home of a gigantic spider. I know what you are thinking, my dear, but unlike our God, this creature helped the poor girl by giving her food and water. In time they both understood each other and became very close friends, but someone from the town knew that this spider was holding a young hostage and rallied up an army to confront the inhabitant of the cave¨

¨And the girl was saved, even though the spider didn't do harm to her¨

¨She was saved, but from who?¨ Elise smiled and turned to the last page of the book ¨The villagers went with their pitchforks and torches to protect the girl, but the spiders already knew their plans; therefore as a way of defending himself, the creature gave the young lady his powers so she was able to defend the cave and her friend from the men and women who tried to storm in¨ The Champion closed the book and looked at Marie ¨After that, the girl sworn an eternal friendship with the spider and lived happily for a long… long... long time. The end¨

¨You are right, that sounded oddly familiar…¨ Marie turned her head somewhere else before focusing her attention back to Elise ¨Did that girl have a name?¨

¨Many, depending on who is narrating the story or whose point of view is. But it is quite mentioned by everyone that the girl's name meant something: God's Promise; Oath of God; or even `I am God's Daughter´ ¨ Elise left the book back on the table ¨Not all the stories are truthful, but you know what really happened¨

The door to the shop opened once again and the clerk entered, tired of running around ¨My ladies, the carriage is waiting for you near the entrance of the city. The driver is a member of the Cult, he will tell you everything you need to know when you are getting closer to Zaun¨

¨Zaun? We are not going to Piltover then?¨ Marie stood up and looked at the Champion and the newcomer ¨Are we really sure about Ezreal's plans?¨

¨My dear, the people of the Cult were never mistaken with the rumors…¨ The clerk nodded and stepped aside, allowing the two women to walk outside. With the door closed and only a few minutes away from their carriage, they started to head towards their transportation; the Spider Queen looked at the Summoner who was focused on hiding her non-human features ¨Accept your power and you will no longer need to hide your true self¨

¨I haven't made up my mind yet. A lot of power must surely come with a lot of consequences as well. It is not something I can decide right now¨

¨You already know what you will get; but with that power, is it worth worrying about the consequences?¨

They arrived at the carriage, a man in traveller clothes opened the door to the back and helped the Marie climb up; Elise on the other hand didn't need any help. On top of the transport many bags were strapped so they wouldn't raise any suspicion. With a lot of haste the cultist jumped on the driver position and hit the horses, making the carriage move away from the city.

The blonde girl was looking through the window at all the people that were working on the farms. Elise placed a hand on the girl's slim leg to get her attention ¨Marie… have you heard about the Harrowing?¨ With a smile the Spider Queen changed her eyes from the blue sapphire to her black and red ones.

* * *

 **So I tried Jhin twice already. One on Top lane and the other one as ADC. If it wasn't for a guy who was playing Rammus, I would've wrecked that Poppy, but noooooooo, they needed to dig my mountains of salt in order to tilt me.**

 **Oh yes, the story. New cycle done and this time things are getting interesting for Marie, in the past she had a big lust for revenge (whoooooooooooooooooooooo) over Nick, Matt and Clare, but now, even if that revenge disappeared the lust for power is still in her. A tough decision but hopefully the blonde manages to make up her mind.**

* * *

 **Canwewrite:** _So, fiiiinally you're back (I' m happy!). More with an author's note, but that's fine._

 _I'm curious about a possible Marie x someone._  
 _I think the pre sequel thing is a good idea._  
 _For the other story, I suggest a crossover between Lol and something ( like The order, Blood borne,darkest dungeon,but not Dota2)._  
 _Or maybe a story in which a god make an oc of the community be real, or... I don't know. Anyway, see u in the next chapter._

 **Hey, I already said sorry for that A/N D:**

 **Now I am thinking on who to pair with Marie (and I know a lot of you want MariexElise to happen) but I am still debating on what to do with her. Crossovers are not my favorite, it would be weird for me to see a character from my favorite game in another game that I like (Can't add Borderlands characters into a League fanfic. I just can't!)**

 **I had an idea to make a `send your OC´ so people could fit into the Summoning Magic universe. That idea has been used by many authors and MAYBE I will use it too, but then again I had something set for the next story... I think.**

 **HGoltara:** _God, I want to jump a few months in the future and read the story when it's all done_

 _It's too awesome_

 **Thanks for the review but sadly we can't go forward in time (is that actually the right way to say it?) Else I would go to the future and see my favorite fanfics with more chapters, even with an ending!**

* * *

 **Liz up next and Piltover is not too far for her.**

 **Also, yes, the way I pictured Marie at the Institute of War is with the Victorious skin, and also as a fun fact (taken from League's Wikia) Elise's name has those meanings (Actually the name Elizabeth but the resemblance is there)**

 **New chapter, new story and still no lemons. Hoping to make one soon. Until then I say goodbye with this final words:**

 **See you in the next chapter ;)**


	22. Ch 22: Flying high

(October 8th 2015 – 6:10 AM – Unknown space)

It has been hours and Liz was not able to wake up from that dream. She was in a dark room, no walls, ceiling or ground; still she was able to walk normally. The younger sibling kept going all around this place but she never got tired. However her walking came to a halt when she discovered something in the distance; as she got closer Liz found out that the object she saw was a door, similar to the entrance from her house back at the earth.

¨Wait… this can't be my home¨ The black haired talked to herself and moved her hand to the door's handle. She opened it and saw a table and two chairs facing each other, surprisingly there was someone else on the farthest one, looking at the girl who entered into the room.

When Liz closed the door, her surroundings changed from black to white and the entrance that was behind her disappeared ¨Please, come closer, child¨ An old man waved his hand at the earthling telling her to sit on the chair in front of him.

The girl looked around, there was no way back and the only way to continue in her dream was to follow this man's orders. Liz slowly walked and eyed at the man who was covering his entire body with a robe; his skin was pale and only the hands were visible, not even his face which was covered in its entirety by a piece of cloth. ¨I will not harm you, but we need to talk¨

¨Talk? Did I do something wrong?¨ Liz said while sitting on the empty chair; it was very comfortable and allowed her to rest her arms at each side.

The stranger chuckled ¨No, not at all, but it is important that you listen to me¨ He briefly stood from his chair and tried to get comfy ¨I know what you are thinking: What are we doing here? Why are you in this new world? But don't you think there is something more?¨

¨This is a dream, isn't it? None of this is real¨ Liz slightly shook her head and chuckled afterwards ¨It is common to have weird dreams¨

¨Even if those dreams tell you to go back where you belong?¨ From behind the cloth the man smiled, he had her whole attention right now ¨Let me ask you something, do you know why I brought you here, to Runeterra?¨

¨So it was you…¨

¨Correct, Liz¨ A chill went down the earthling's spine after he mentioned her name ¨I brought you to this world in order to protect you¨ The man crossed one leg ¨By any chance, do you remember anything that happened to you earlier in the year?¨

¨N-no but… but you are not the first person who asks me if I remember something¨ Liz was taken aback because she remembered that Claire asked her if she remembered anything when she was kidnapped.

¨Then they actually did it¨ The stranger stood from the chair and walked behind it ¨I am sorry to tell you this, but your sister is not who you think it is¨

Liz tilted her head ¨What are you talking about? Why do you say those things about Claire?¨

¨Because she is a danger, don't you see?¨ He walked forward, standing close to the confused girl ¨Your sister asked you if you remember anything; wasn't it suspicious?¨ Liz looked away, trying to think about it but the robed man walked to where she was looking at ¨She never told you the truth about what happened to your family, your _real_ family¨

¨My… what?¨ Liz was confused, she didn't understand what that man was saying but the fact that he knew something about her made the conversation a bit creepy, but she wanted to know more.

¨Do you want to know what happened to your parents? What your sister did to them?¨

¨My parents abandoned both me and my sister; Claire told me they never wanted to have any daughters, only boys¨ Liz shook her head in denial.

¨Abandoned you?¨ The stranger sighed ¨So that's the story she made up…¨ He sat back on his chair and placed a hand on his forehead, covering his vision while he shook his head ¨You were young back then, and I can't blame you if you believed that story¨ The man rose his head up and looked at the black haired sibling ¨Truth is, Claire has her hands covered in blood, your parents' blood¨

¨So you are telling me my sister, MY Claire, the one I knew for countless years killed my parents?!¨ The girl looked at the man who nodded ¨That's ridiculous!¨

¨Have you talked to your sister about where your parents are? Or anything about them?¨

¨No, but-¨

¨Let me tell you what really happened. Your parents loved each of you; before you were born, Claire was the one that had all of the attention from her parental figures, but something changed…¨ He shook his head ¨You were born and now you were the center of their attention, and your sister didn't liked it. And that's… when it happened¨

¨I don't believe you. Claire would've told me if she killed my parents¨

¨Why would she? It was the perfect story in order to trick your aunt since none of your parents had a good relationship with her¨ The stranger stood up ¨Years passed and she still had to take care of you, and that's when the Champion outbreak happened. I guess you remember who Katarina was, right?¨

¨Yes, Aunt Kat tried to hurt us in the beginning, but she was very likable later. But what does she have to do with this?¨ Liz stood up but he raised his hand, calming her and making the earthling sit once again.

¨Katarina is an expert assassin, if your sister wanted to take care of someone; she now had the right person who could do _that_. That is why I rescued you the first time, I sent some of my friends to your world so you would come here¨ With a calm and soothing voice the man had full attention from Liz who was following every word he was saying ¨I sent you here to protect you from your sister¨

¨No, this… this isn't right. You are lying to me!¨ Liz growled at the stranger who didn't seem to react or raise his tone.

¨Am I? I took care of you ever since, but your sister and her friends… they all marked me as the villain in this story. They `rescued´ you and took you back to the Earth, but do you remember anything?¨ The girl remained silent and shook his head ¨That's what I thought¨ He walked behind the occupied chair and looked at Liz from above ¨Your sister planned to kill you on your birthday¨

¨What?!¨ Surprised and scared, she jumped from her chair and turned to see the robed man.

¨Like I said, your sister planned to kill you, but I sent someone to rescue once again. You already met him, correct?¨

¨But I never met any- Wait, Meeseeks? Are you telling me you sent me that pet?¨ Liz stepped forward ¨That's… cool, I guess¨

¨He will protect you, and I hope you protect him. Not only that he is the one that will guide you to me¨ The man walked back to his chair and sat there ¨We will meet sooner or later Liz, but whatever happens, do not forget what I told you. Claire is not too far from you¨

* * *

(October 8th 2015 – 7:30 AM – Zeppelin, Piltover, Runeterra)

Liz finally woke up from that weird dream, almost a nightmare for her; the sun was shining outside of their cabin so she got was able to wake without being blinded by the incoming light.

The black haired noticed that she had something over her body, a closer inspection revealed that it was Ezreal's jacket, but there was something else too, on the opposite seat the voidling was resting, with its legs beneath his body but the explorer wasn't inside of the cabin. Liz rose up and stroked her pet's back, waking it and making him jump to the side of his owner.

¨Wanna go find Ezreal?¨ Liz talked to Meeseeks but the voidling didn't answered ¨Uh… I guess that's a yes?¨ Still without answer, the creature jumped from the seat and waited for the earthling to open the door.

The two of them walked out of their cabin, Liz was carrying Ezreal's bag over her shoulders since up there the temperatures were a bit cold, also the piltovian's bag was hanging from the girl's shoulder as well and since she wasn't too strong, the few books and the empty flasks that used to contain the health potions were kind of heavy for her.

This duo kept walking on the inside of the flying machine, looking at every cabin with sleeping people inside, only a few were awake but they didn't notice Liz's presence. To her left, the windows showed a cloudy landscape that covered everything beneath them so it was impossible to see Piltover from above. With a few steps forward, the girl saw a man that was on the outside, leaning by the railings and looking at the clouds; the blond hair and the goggles gave it away almost immediately.

Liz had an idea, she wanted to scare Ezreal from behind but when she opened the door, the sound of the wind entering into the cabin area made the Champion turn and look at the earthling, he waved his hand at the girl and waited until she closed the door.

¨Why don't you stay inside? It is quite cold out here¨ Ezreal smiled and looked down at the voidling who was covering behind its owner to protect himself from the wind.

¨I woke up and found that you weren't in the cabin, so I had to make sure you weren't missing¨ She chuckled and walked by the railing, leaning and looking at the clouds as well ¨Oh, by the way¨ Liz took the bag and gave it to Ezreal ¨You almost forgot this¨

¨Yeah, thanks¨ The blond grabbed the bag and hanged it over his shoulder, he looked at Liz and saw that she was focused on the scenery (or lack of) beneath them, she wasn't smiling, in fact she had a sad look on her face ¨You don't seem to happy, did you had a good sleep?¨

¨Well, I don't know…¨ She turned her head to the left, then to the right and eyed at the Champion ¨This may sound weird, but considering everything I saw is already weird… Have you had a dream in which… I don't know… it felt so real, like, you were conscious in it¨

¨That's… odd, never happened to me but I knew of some other Champions who told me the same thing¨

¨So that means… that maybe I'm a Champion?¨ The sad look on Liz disappeared almost instantly and got replaced by that childish smile of hers.

¨Uh… not really¨ The smile was starting to fade away, slowly ¨But those people were mages, at least the majority, so maybe you have some magic inside of you. Besides, one chooses to become a Champion, it is never born¨

¨Well then… how did YOU became a Champion?¨ Liz poked at the explorer with her finger but she chuckled.

¨It's a long story Liz, it would take some time and…¨ The blond's voice trailed off when he looked at the scenery below. The clouds have disappeared and beneath them, The City of Progress was standing with all of its majesty. The eyes of the earthling grew bigger at such view; it looked like New York for her, but not with a lot of tall skyscrapers and the size was smaller ¨Well, that's what I was waiting for¨ Liz turned at Ezreal, but she didn't wanted to stop looking at the city ¨I know it is too early to say this, but welcome to Piltover¨

¨It's… it's… I have no words¨ She resumed looking at the city.

¨I know, Piltover, or the City of Progress, is one of the safest places in Runeterra. Yes, Jinx might be doing some mayhem but aside from that, it is the place that I live in¨ The explorer smiled and started to walk back to the cabin area, placing his hand by the handle ¨We still have at least an hour before the Zeppelin gets to the docking area, so it is best to land with a full stomach, don't you think?¨

¨Yeah, I'm going¨ Liz nodded and walked behind Ezreal; the moment they entered with the voidling, the latter turned invisible since there were people in the corridor.

They kept walking from one side of the zeppelin to the other, going down stairs and arriving at the buffet; it was still quite early and there were almost no one in there.

¨See if you can find a place for us to sit¨ He looked around, only a few tables were occupied by other passengers.

¨Can do!¨ Liz said in a higher tone, trying to imitate the voice and body movements from one of her favorite TV characters back at her world. When she looked at all of the empty tables, one of them was occupied by Meeseeks which was poking out its head so the black haired was able to find him.

Once she sat, the girl started to pat the creature's back, even if it wasn't a dog, she treated it like one. When someone got closer to the table, the pet turned invisible but that person was Ezreal who was carrying a gray tray. It had a few loafs of toast, some fruit and two white cups with a brownish liquid inside.

¨Wasn't there some of that fruit that we ate back at Demacia?¨ She started to inspect the fruit pile that was on the big table with the rest of the food but she wasn't able to distinguish anything.

Ezreal chuckled and attracted her attention ¨I'm afraid not, but there is probably a higher chance that we find more of amare when we touch the ground than up here¨ He noticed that Liz grabbed the white cup and started to sniff and take a closer look at what Ezreal brought to her ¨Remember what I gave you back at the desert, that chocolate?¨ The girl nodded ¨Well, surprisingly if mixed enough you can actually drink it. Exciting isn't it?¨

Liz looked at the blond then at the cup, she took a small sip from it, she savored it in her mouth and then with a smile the younger sibling took another sip, this time a big one ¨It is delicious!¨ She then placed the cup back onto the tray and grabbed a loaf and ate it, creating a crunchy noise in her ears.

They remained silent, eating and drinking while looking at the window at the side, a tiny bit of Piltover was visible from their position which of course attracted the attention from the earthling. However something ran across Liz's mind, she looked at Ezreal who was also focused on the window ¨Ez, mind if I ask you something?¨ He looked at the girl and raised his brows, but then he nodded ¨Why do you want to see Lux? I mean, why was that guy Garen threatening you?¨

The piltovian looked at the tray, then at Liz ¨There is story between Lux and I. We know for a long time now and… well I sort of like her¨

¨Sort of? You mean you kiss each other and all that?¨

¨Yeah… among… other things… things that one day I will explain. I hope not¨ Those last three words were whispers for him and thankfully Liz was not able to hear it ¨Anyway, we like each other and I think we both are waiting for this¨ The explorer looked at his bag and started to look for something, but he was unsuccessful ¨Damn it, I'll show it to you later. So… that's pretty much it, once I find her, I will make her the question¨

¨I hope she knows the answer¨ Liz said which made Ezreal chuckle at that response.

¨Old… yet so innocent, Liz¨ The duo looked at the window once again, from there the explorer saw the docking bay from afar ¨There it is¨ He pointed at the landing pad, hoping that the earthling saw it ¨That's where we'll land. We better get ready, Piltover shall await us!¨

* * *

 **I'm tired and sleepy, but that does not stop me from writing fanfiction. Anyway, the new cycle started and Piltover will have to wait for Liz and Ezreal. Now what happens on the other side of the world with Claire and Kat? That's up for the next chapter and I think it will have some weird things in it (Yup, just like that, but different)**

* * *

 **Canwewrite:** _Hello!_

 _Can't wait to know what's your idea for the next story._  
 _Speaking of this one, I loved the chapter._  
 _In my opinion jhin is a wonderful champion._  
 _Bye ;)!_

 **Oh, you'll probably like it (or not, I can actually F-up and make a bad story) And... well, Jhin is a wonderful Champ, indeed. If only my friends allowed me to play adc ;-;**

* * *

 **So I'm going to make this a bit brief since I need some sleep (note: that means lots)**

 **See you in the next chapter ;)**


	23. Ch 23: The first ones to arrive

(October 8th 2015 – 9:50 PM – Institute of War, Runeterra)

The horses came to a halt; the two girls saw the majestic building that was not too far from them. After a day of travelling and avoiding any noxian patrols that were in their way the Sinister Blade and the Summoner arrived at their destination.

¨It looks so grand from the outside…¨ Claire looked at the Institute in its entirety ¨Can't imagine how the new High Summoner left it in a bad state¨

¨You will soon see, but we are not going to stay there for a long time. Ralzith will probably be wandering around the main gate, waiting for any of us to arrive¨ Katarina tapped with her legs the side of the horse and started to move forward; so did the brown haired, following the Champion from behind.

¨Think anybody got there before us?¨

¨Chances are Matt, Caitlyn and Vi got there first. Piltover has some decent methods of travelling, and certainly faster than a horse¨ Katarina looked at Claire ¨I need to ask: Are you ok?¨ A nod was the answer she received from her Summoner and they kept riding silently.

As they closer they were getting to the Institute of War, the forests started to disappear and instead, they were replaced with gardens torches and statues, some of them had the figure of robed Summoners while others had representations of a few Champions, mostly the ones that were tied with the Institute labor like Nasus, Ryze and Kayle.

¨You know...¨ The redhead turned at Claire who muttered something ¨I thought about what LeBlanc told me¨

¨Again with LeBlanc? I already told you, she should not be trusted!¨

¨I don't know. She told me that there are people who need me; that it didn't care if I was dead or alive, but as long as it was me…¨ Claire looked at the gardens to her left; a lot of vibrant colors that were moving thanks to the wind contrasted with the black metal poles that held the torches that were shining high ¨She also said she's allied with someone with bigger power. Could someone be more powerful than her?¨

¨Yes, there are some; I can think of some names from Ionia and Shurima but if there is one thing that I'm certain, is that Leblanc pulls strings inside and outside of Noxus¨ Katarina looked forward, they were close by the front entrance of the Institute ¨Try not to think about it that much, even if Liz is still alive, I wouldn't follow any of her advices¨ She sighed ¨Alright, we're here¨

The assassin and the Summoner climbed down from their horses; the latter stood in front of the staircase, looking at the entrance to the Institute. However Katarina was already going up, considering this was not her first time at the main gates.

Claire snapped back into reality and followed her Champion to the ornate doors ¨Should we... knock? Or something?¨ The redhead chuckled at the girl's question and placed her hand on the right side door, she then pointed at the other one, waiting for the brown haired to do the same on the left one.

Even if they were big and made of wood and metal, the doors opened quite easily. And there she was once again; the day Claire and her friends were transported to Runeterra along with the rest of the Champions and Summoners from the Earth, they all landed in this very entrance. She raised her head and saw the balcony on the far end of this big and long room; the memories of that day flowing back into her head.

Since it was night, not a lot of Summoners were in this `lobby´, but the few ones that were there looked at the duo that arrived.

¨Remember any of this?¨ Katarina smiled at Claire who had her mouth open in amazement. She didn't answer so the Sinister Blade had to tap her on the shoulder to bring her back.

¨Uh… yeah… sorry, I was… I still remember all of this, but it is weird seeing this place once again¨ Claire was the one who took the lead, however she was not paying attention to the path in front of her and it was Katarina who had to go in front and avoid the brunette from falling and crashing into things.

The two of them were walking but they got interrupted when a purple robed Summoner stood in front; his face was not visible due to the hood covering almost everything.

¨Excuse me Sinister Blade, but who is this woman?¨

¨She is a Summoner, like you, but we didn't come here for anything important; we need to talk to Ralzith¨ Katarina rested her hands at each side of her body; Claire however crossed them.

¨Uhm… I'm sorry, but I do not know anyone by that name¨

¨You probably know his title¨ The two girls looked at each other before they turned back at the clueless Summoner ¨You know… The uh… Traitor of the Institute?¨

¨Ah… yes, I know that person¨ He turned back and pointed at the hallway to their right ¨He should be by the dining hall. However I am curious on why you want to talk to him¨

¨It is something personal, and you, or anyone, should worry about it¨ The Summoner shrugged and walked away after Claire gave him a decent response; she then looked at the Champion and smiled ¨Guess we are lucky that he is awake¨

Even if she was in the dining hall back at the beginning of the year, Katarina guided her Summoner to said place. They expected to see a lot of people considering it was almost dinner time, but they were wrong; there was only a single person who wasn't eating, instead he was focused on reading a book.

The girls got closer and this Summoner did not paid attention to them until they were right behind him. He turned his head and through his black locks the so called `Traitor of the Institute´ looked at them ¨What took you so damned long to come here?¨

¨Oh, I'm sorry, I was busy being wanted on Noxus¨ The man stood from his seat and looked at the brown haired.

With a smile the Ionian Summoner opened his arms and hugged at the earthling who returned the embrace, however when he tried to show some affection to Katarina, the latter frowned, making it clear that she didn't wanted to receive a hug, especially from him.

Claire saw how Ralzith changed; the way she saw him before departing to Runeterra was not any different from how he was looking in that moment. The red infectious eyes as well as the face and neck burned and full of scars contrasted with his the black of his hair, she wondered if the rest of her body suffered also the same injuries but her mind was focused on what to do next on her quest to find Liz.

¨It's been a long time since we met in person¨ The Ionian looked up and down, noticing the clothes from the earthling ¨And… those… clothes?¨

¨Had to give her something to wear. Plus where she would keep all of the blades?¨ Katarina grinned and sat on the seat that Ralzith used.

¨Right…¨ He slightly nodded ¨Well then, welcome to the Institute of War… again. It is nice to see that you are the first ones to arrive¨

The two noxians looked at the Summoner in surprise ¨First ones?! Does that mean that nobody has touched the Institute yet?!¨ Claire shook her head in denial ¨No way, someone must've been her and you probably didn't notice¨

¨I would've noticed if that's the case¨ Ralzith sighed ¨But at least you are here and now I can tell you everything I found out about your sister¨ He extended his hand at the table that was beside them ¨Please have a seat, you might want to be in a comfortable position before we start walking¨

Both Ralzith and Claire sat, the noxian Summoner at the side of her Champion while the Ionian faced the two girls on the other side of the table.

¨I have good news for you; Liz is alive. Some scouts from the Institute were sent to investigate the falling stars all around Runeterra; we received an answer from all of them, except for the one that went to Noxus¨

¨Yeah… about that; your scout might have a little problem with his neck¨ Claire's hand went to the back of her neck, remembering how she was very close to get executed at the plaza.

¨Well then, that's a shame¨ He sighed ¨You probably want to know where your sister is, but… I don't know that¨

¨You told her to come all the way here, so you could tell her that she was alive?! Not even a clue or anything?!¨ Katarina stood from her seat and placed her hands on the table.

¨At least I discovered that she was alive!¨ He looked down and then proceeded to stand up ¨I told the scouts to send letters to me if they find out anything about your sister. The last batch of birds arrived an hour ago¨ He extended his hand ¨So I was hoping that if there is something related to Liz, then we could both read it¨ Claire nodded and stood from her place ¨Please follow me¨ The Ionian Summoner walked away from the room, with the two noxians following him

* * *

(October 8th 2015 – 10:15 PM – Aviary, Institute of War, Runeterra)

Ralzith guided the Summoner and the Champion to the aviary room, however it was located on the other side of the Institute so they had some time to talk before arriving to said place.

¨So Ralzith, we hardly spoke, so I have a few question for you¨ The redhead attracted the attention of the Ionian who wasn't looking at her but his ear was perked up ¨How is Irelia doing? Considering what happened back at the capital¨

¨The capital?¨ Claire looked at her Champion, then at the injured man ¨Is Irelia dead?!¨

¨Dear gods, no. She is alright… but I haven't spoke to her for quite a while¨

¨Is she cured from the True Ice?¨ Claire asked once again, intrigued to know more about what happened to the Summoner during all those months.

¨Most of it, yes; she had to bear it for a while but in the end the effects disappeared¨

¨Alright, so what happened at the Capital? What happened at Ionia?¨

Ralzith stopped and looked at the girls behind him, especially at Claire who was anxious to receive the answer ¨It is a long story, probably Kat can fill you with something¨

The brunette turned at the Sinister Blade who sighed and nodded ¨The Ionian Incident. A series of problems, havoc, murders among many other things that happened at that place. Many Summoners and citizens from Ionia claim that the person to blame is our friend right here¨

¨And to be honest, they wouldn't be that mistaken¨ Ralzith answered, climbing the staircase that led them directly to their destination.

Outside of the aviary room there was a woman wearing the Summoner robes. She was behind a desk, sorting all of the letters that arrived, and by the looks in her face, the job was tiresome, especially if there were any messenger birds coming late at night.

Ralzith coughed and the mailwoman looked up, frowning at the Traitor of the Institute ¨What do you want, Ralzith?¨ The bored tone in that young woman made it clear she wanted to go back to bed as soon as possible.

¨The birds arrived an hour or so ago. I want to know if there is any letter for me¨ The Summoner placed a hand on the desk, looking at the pile of white envelopes.

¨This is like the third time you come in the day and ask me if you have a letter¨ The trio looked at each other with a defeated look on their faces ¨Surprisingly, this batch of birds brought a letter for you. But it had no name or anything, it just had your name¨ They smiled once again and even more when the mailwoman gave Ralzith the white envelope ¨Now get out of here, I have work to do!¨

They walked away and to the beginning of the staircase so no one but them could read and hear what the letter had for them. With the help of one of Katarina's knives the envelope was open and inside a piece of paper with a lot written in it.

¨What does it say?¨

¨Yeah, yeah. Let me read it first!¨ The Ionian Summoner waved his hands at the two noxians and started to read the letter ¨Mh, interesting¨ His eyes followed every word from the piece of paper until it reached the end ¨It figures¨

¨What?¨ Claire and Katarina said at the same time.

¨The scout who sent this letter was at Demacia, so it would make sense that-¨

¨We must go to Demacia, right now¨ Claire turned but the Ionian was able to grab her arm before she started to walk away.

¨Not, right now. Listen before you go!¨ Ralzith sighed and looked once again at the letter ¨This person said that Liz wasn't at Demacia, BUT, there was someone in her twenties who resembled to the description I gave to every scout¨

¨Liz is a little girl; he can't go around and claim that every girl with black hair is my sister¨

¨But the combination of blue eyes and black hair is quite rare, especially in Demacia. And considering that one of the falling stars landed on the desert of Shurima; the theory of her going with a caravan to the west is quite believable¨ He gave the letter to Katarina so she could read ¨I'm not saying _that_ girl is Liz, but it wouldn't hurt to go over there and ask a few questions¨

¨Wait, you are telling us that we have to go to Demacia? Like, the capital of the empire?¨ Katarina quickly looked at the Ionian who nodded while biting his lower lip.

¨I'm afraid so, which means that you will be marked as enemies the moment you step Demacian territory¨

¨Not only that, it will take us some days to get to the capital¨ Claire walked back and leaned by the wall ¨If Liz… I mean, that girl is moving; she will be gone by the time we get there¨

¨That is not a problem; I can teleport you to the nearest town from the capital, that way you would have only a few hours of travel¨

¨Still… the capital is big, and we don't have any safe place to stay if we need to rest there¨ Katarina added, looking down at the letter and starting to read it.

¨Oh, we do¨ Claire smiled and looked at the redhead who raised her eyes at the two Summoners who were grinning at her.

¨What are you...¨ She remained silent and shook her head violently ¨No. Definitely no¨

¨Come on, Kat, I bet he would be happy to see you¨ The earthling mocked at the Champion who was looking away, but the dim light from the torches showed that her cheeks were showing a bit of red,

¨Yeah, I mean, after all the rumors say that you two share some… intimate times, right?¨ Ralzith nudged the assassin's elbow with his own but this only earned the hatred of Katarina.

¨Ok, I swear for the gods, even if I can't hurt Claire because she is my Summoner and my friend, you are none of those two, so you keep doing that and I will personally throw you at the Fleshing¨ The redhead pulled one of her swords and aimed it at the Ionian's neck ¨Did I make myself clear?¨

A nod from both Summoners was enough for Katarina to smile over her victory ¨We will go to Demacia, but if any of you¨ She turned and pointed at the brunette ¨And especially you, say something that you should not in the middle of you know who. And you will face consequences; **big** consequences¨

The three of them remained silent for a minute. The awkwardness of the situation had to be broken and it was Ralzith who coughed and made the conversation talk-able again.

¨So… uh… you should go to the dining hall and get something to eat. In the meantime I'll prepare the spell that will take you to Demacia¨

The noxians nodded and walked down the stairs along with the Traitor of the Institute who took a different route from the girls.

* * *

 **And this is the point I wanted to get in the story.**

 **So... remember when I said this chapter was going to get weird? Well, scratch that, I ended up by doing a different idea that turned into a funny yet informative chapter. And yes, I know guiding Claire to Demacia is the wrong idea, but trust me, they will all converge to Zaun (or maybe not, the path is hard and people must remember that overconfidence is a slow and insidious killer)**

 **As a side note, this is my starting point for the first pre-sequel I have planned, so stay tuned because something new may appear on the page that is not Heroes and Legends :)**

* * *

 **Canwewrite:** _Hi, good chapter._

 _It would be interesting if Liz returned for a while the champion she was. And why don't you create a champion concept in the lol forum?_  
 _I'd really like it._  
 _I noted that you sometimes write long sentences (like in the second paragraph)._  
 _Now, don't wanna be jerk, but even if I understand that our native languages (Spanish for you and Italian for me) use long sentences, it sounds a bit odd in English._  
 _Finally, can't wait the next chapter. And when talon arrives, ehrr I hope you'll have practiced your lem.. romance, I mean._  
 _Long life and prosperity, Tourvelix._

 **Remember that the time Liz was a Champion, she was half void. Without the influence of the Void (*sarcastic laugh*) it is uncertain whether she will get the same skills or different ones. I might add a chapter with profiles about my OCs and/or info on what Liz would be as a Champion, skills and all that.**

 **Now that I look into it... yeah, it may not sound weird if someone actually says it, but when written, I gotta admit it looks awkward now. I'll try to improve that in the future. Thanks for this!**

 **Yeah... about Talon and Claire... uh... Just... he'll have to explain something the moment he appears**

* * *

 **So there have been a lot of movement lately for me. First and foremost: I got the Overwatch beta!1!one.**

 **Also my rankeds are going so well with a 2/1 (I will probably end up in silver because of my sitty MMR ;u;) but if I got to plat (twice) last season I believe I can get it once again!**

 **I hope**

 **Anyway boys and girls, new chapter up and Piltover is up next. And like I said waaay above, keep your eyes peeled because a pre-sequel may come soon... but not tomorrow, I'm tired as hell right now.**

 **Time to go to bed so I will tell you this my dear readers:**

 **See you in the next chapter ;)**


	24. Ch 24: The two of us alone

**I DID IT, IT IS SHORT BUT I DID IT**

 **Also, this chapter was meant to be released on Valentine's Day.**

* * *

(October 7th 2015 – 11:00 AM – YASP, Piltover, Runeterra)

Vi and Matt decided to wait for Jayce who managed to get some new clothes and bring his trustworthy weapon. However the path that led to the academy was not that long but it took them almost an hour to get there since a lot of people were stopping the trio and asking for the Defender of Tomorrow for an autograph.

Jayce was considered a hero in Piltover; not only he was quite renowned in the League as a Champion; he also protects the city from major threats, one of them being Viktor and all of its creations. It figured that a girl like Caitlyn was attracted to him since he dedicated his life to protect the people of the City of Progress; but every hero has a weakness and this one was a lust for girls.

Although the sheriff never discovered his many adventures with a lot of girls in Piltover, Caitlyn found out about his infidelity the moment she stepped into her house and saw Jayce with another woman. The blue haired is still trying to find out who that girl was but even if she spent years investigating, she would never suspect about her partner who was the real culprit that night.

The walk became boring and tiresome, but in the end they managed to get to the YASP and climb down to the same level where the laboratory of the scientist is; the Defender of Tomorrow opened the door and the three of them saw that both Caitlyn and Heimerdinger were talking in front of the portal. A smile appeared on the blue haired who run to hug and kiss her boyfriend.

After that display of affection she separated her lips from him but her hands were still resting behind Matt's back; the sheriff then looked down and saw something in the Summoner's arm ¨What's that?¨ Caitlyn pointed at the strange object.

¨It's a…¨ Vi tilted her head and looked up, trying to remember the name Jayce gave to it but she shrugged ¨I can't remember what was the name but it is cool and he can shoot stuff with it¨

¨It's the Portable Adventurer Hel-¨ Jayce sighed and shook his head ¨Just call it whatever you want, but don't destroy it¨ The Defender of Tomorrow turned his head at the sheriff and waved his hand ¨Hi Caitlyn¨

¨Hi Jayce¨ The Champion nodded at her ex-boyfriend and separated from the blond ¨So… what took you so long to come here?¨ The officer turned and started to walk back to the portal.

The Summoner and the other two Champions followed her ¨Well, first we had to wait for this `hero´ to change his clothes and pick up his hammer¨ Vi raised her gauntlets and stressed the word hero between commas with the help of the metallic fingers ¨Then a lot of fan girls asked for autographs and all that, and how can our human inventor say no to those who cheer him?¨ The enforcer then placed her hand behind the Defender's shoulder, although the difference in sizes between the gauntlet and the shoulder plate was not that big, but the first one was still winning in dimensions.

¨Well, that's typical of him¨ Caitlyn huffed and frowned at the inventor.

¨If you are going to fight, do it outside of my lab! There are a lot of delicate equipment here¨ Heimerdinger remained silent during that conversation but the moment his creations were to suffer due to an incoming discussion, he decided to step in ¨Jayce, I am glad that you are here. The portal still needs a few adjustments and I need you to help me with that¨

¨Sure, I'll be working on it¨ The black haired Champion nodded and left his Mercury Hammer on top of an empty table (and considering how all of the tools, scrap and other inventions were piled up, it was a surprise for the Defender)

With the two inventors occupied, the sheriff and the enforcer were with Matt, looking for a place to sit until the portal is completely finished for testing.

¨So uh... any new cases? Did Jinx appear again?¨ Matt asked while dragging some stools and handing them to the two officers.

Caitlyn shook her head and sat while letting her rifle rest at the side of the stool ¨Ever since we came back from your world, she decided to `work´ during nighttime¨

¨Which means more work for us since most of the time we are sleeping and or having sex¨ Vi eyed at the sheriff and grinned ¨And considering that you are here, maybe you and Cupcake will have that same feeling when you are bangin' each other¨

¨Vi!¨ The other Champion and the Summoner reacted instantly and yelled. They looked at each other but turned away when their eyes met, making their cheeks blush mildly.

¨All I'm saying is that you need to be comfortable with each other. Your relationship needs to get to that next level, if you know what I mean¨ Vi smiled but the other two were still looking away, embarrassed of the comment the enforcer made ¨You act as if you were innocent and all that, but we all three know that you have a lusty desire for the other person and sooner or later, you will have to let that desire out¨

¨Oh, we would let that out, if you weren't interrupting us at every chance we had!¨ Matt raised her tone and chuckled.

¨C'mon blondie, even if I was there, you should keep going! Besides, how am I supposed to teach my nephews the art of fist-fighting?¨

¨Excuse me? Nephews?!¨ Caitlyn turned and frowned at Vi who was grinning like a little girl ¨Number one, we are not related and number two, it is too early to talk about having children¨ The blue haired was now donning a smile on her face ¨Say… why should I be mother of some kids? You and Jayce seem to be happy with each other; maybe I could be aunt Cait¨

¨Yeeeeeeeeeeah, I don't think so¨ The enforcer looked at Jayce who was talking with Heimerdinger back at the machine, however none of the three was able to hear what the two inventors were talking about ¨Even if he is kind of amazing in the bed, something that you probably know, none of us seem to be fit to be parents, at least not me¨ The Yordle and the human returned with the Summoner and the two officers; they had a smile on their faces that confirmed the teleportation machine was now prepared ¨So, is it done?¨

¨Correct, however before we can consider it a successful project we need to run a simple test¨ Heimerdinger walked to one of the tables and grabbed an old wrench ¨Even if our main goal is to transport people around the world using this device, we need to know if the subject that we are going to send to the other side gets unharmed¨

The Revered Inventor walked to the platform of the portal and left the tool on the floor. He stepped back and stood at the side of Jayce who was behind the controls of the machine ¨So, professor, where should we send the wrench?¨

¨It has to be somewhere close¨ The Champion hummed and looked around until he stopped at the sight of the door ¨Eureka! Send the item outside of my laboratory¨ With a confirmation nod, the Defender of Tomorrow pressed a few buttons on the keyboard and then pulled a lever, starting the teleportation sequence.

The old wrench that was lying on the platform started to float, up to the point it was a meter from the ground. The light bulbs installed on the ground and the pillars of the machine started to lit, one by one until they created a pattern of red and blue colors. The sound of metal vibrating in the room was panicking the sheriff who hugged the blond Summoner.

Heimerdinger laughed like the scientist he was since his creation was working; or so he believed. The concentrated power on the portal released a huge nova that turned off all the hextech apparatus in the laboratory, this also included the artifact Matt was carrying but he had to take it off since the PAH sent an electric shockwave through his arm.

¨Uh… it worked?¨ Vi asked, still amazed that everything powered by hex technology turned off, and even though her gauntlets were powered by the same tech, they were still completely functional.

¨Let us observe the results¨ Heimerdinger answered and walked to the door of the lab along with the two officers and the Summoner.

With the door opened the four of them saw that the test was a success, or at least half of it, since on the floor the upper part of the wrench was there, shining in red since the metal was way too hot.

¨Should that thing… I don't know, be complete?¨ Matt got closer to the tool and tried to touch it but the sheriff was faster and managed to grab his arm before he could get injured.

¨It is strange, if one of the parts is here, where is the other one?¨ The Yordle talked to himself and made a claw came out from his yellow hair. This robotic arm grabbed the hot metal piece and Heimerdinger used it to have a closer inspection.

¨Professor, I know where the other part of the wrench went!¨ Jayce yelled by the portal.

When everyone walked back to the lab, they saw where the other part went. The lower part was lying on the platform, however the metal was not red but when the Summoner tried to touch it, he immediately removed his hand from it.

¨It's cold¨ Matt shook his head ¨I don't understand any of this¨

¨It is difficult to explain right now, but I can confirm that the teleportation device is still in dire need of some modifications¨ The Revered Inventor added as he left the hot piece at the side of the cold one ¨Now if you excuse Jayce and me, we need to work on the teleporter¨

¨Fine then. Hope you are lucky brains¨ Vi smiled and walked towards the defender ¨And I hope to see you tonight at the workshop¨ She said with a seductive tone as she ran a finger across Jayce's chest.

¨Is that an invitation or an order?¨

¨Take it as you please, but you know what will happen if you are not there…¨ The enforcer whispered and dropped a kiss on his lips before departing out of the lab with the sheriff and the Summoner.

* * *

(October 7th 2015 – 12:35 PM – Caitlyn's house, Piltover, Runeterra)

Back on the sheriff's house, the time for lunch was getting close and without anything in mind, the person who was in charge of cooking this time was Vi, and according to what Cait said to her boyfriend, the pink haired was not the best cook in Piltover.

With Vi in the kitchen, the couple had some time for themselves before the food was ready. The two of them were cuddling in the couch; their eyes closed and with smiles in their faces.

¨You know, I was thinking something…¨ Matt started the conversation, looking at the sheriff who still had her eyes closed ¨Vi may be right, maybe we need some time for ourselves¨ The Champion was not answering, but she was accommodating herself, using the earthling's shoulder as a pillow ¨Cait, are you sleeping?¨

¨I would if you weren't speaking¨ She chuckled and opened her eyes once again ¨My job as the Sheriff of Piltover is a non-stop work, and right now I have some free time because I am not being summoned for matches¨ Caitlyn rose up and looked at the blond ¨But remember that every time we try to do… well, _that_ , Vi is always there¨

¨There must be a way for her to be busy with someth-¨ Behind this two, the sound of the dishes being served attracted the attention of them, however when they looked at the table, there were only two plates full of burnt meat.

¨Chef Vi, always proud to cook a meal for my favorite love birds!¨ The enforcer smiled and forced the couple to sit on the chairs ¨Now I know what you are probably thinking: Wasn't Vi one of the worse cooks in Piltover? Well, yeap, you are right, I may not be the best chef but when it comes to you two¨ She sighed ¨I tend to dedicate more time in the kitchen¨

Matt grabbed his plate and looked at the burnt food ¨Err… thanks… Vi, you surely… dedicated some more this time… I guess¨

¨Oh, no need to be sarcastic¨ She chuckled and walked to her bedroom, from the table the duo could hear the sound of machinery, most specifically her gauntlets activating themselves. When Vi came out she immediately walked to the front door ¨By the way, I'm taking your round today Cupcake, so you two can spend some time together¨

Caitlyn jumped from her chair, her eyes widened in surprise ¨Wait, you can't just-¨

¨Blah blah, no buts today; you need some intimate time and if I'm not there to interfere, then you will finally have sex¨ Vi opened the door and grinned ¨That is if you don't mind a threesome¨

¨VI!¨ The Summoner and the sheriff reacted with a yell, but the pink haired just laughed in response, before closing the door. The sound of her laugh was still audible from inside of the house.

The duo remained silent; the laugh from the enforcer was no longer heard and got replaced by the tapping of the Summoner's fingers on the table. He looked around but deep inside of him, the silence meant awkwardness for the couple, however they knew something: They were now alone, and without the presence of Vi they could do almost anything.

¨Are we going to eat Vi's food?¨ He sounded a bit embarrassed that the conversation started with the meal the enforcer made, but they agreed on something, it was not something edible, at least not for humans.

¨Not if we are planning to find Claire's sister¨ Caitlyn stood up and grabbed both plates ¨Give me some time and I'll prepare something that would not kill us¨ She chuckled and got closer to the Summoner, dropping a kiss on his cheek before walking to the kitchen.

…

Even if they were both hungry, they had something new to eat an hour later. With a new meal and the conversation flowed again, and without Vi, the Summoner was able to ask some things about the Loose Cannon and how was she related to the pink haired, but unfortunately she didn't knew that much since Vi always avoided talking about that.

Time passed and the couple was still sitting on the table, talking about the past of each other; they never had that time for each other, not even when Cait was on the Earth. And even if Jinx or other criminals were trying to terrorize the City of Progress; she was happy, all those thoughts disappeared and were replaced by the person she loved, that blond boy who took care of her ever since she appeared on his bed.

¨…so in theory, that person is still at large and outside of Piltover. Why can't you go after him?¨ The Summoner asked as he leaned back on his chair.

¨There are rules that we have to obey, and even if I'm the head of the police force, I must follow them¨ Caitlyn shook her head and grabbed the cup of tea, taking a small sip from it ¨If the criminal leaves Piltover, he is no longer in our jurisdiction; it belongs to the other territory, whether it's a city state or an empire¨ She lowered the cup and left it on the table ¨However, if the Summoners at the Institute consider that the criminal is a threat for the entire Runeterra, then we can go out there and hunt him¨

¨Wow, your rules are not so different from my world…¨ He said while looking at the clock by the wall ¨Wait, what?!¨ The sheriff followed his eyes and saw with surprise what time it was.

¨Incredible…¨ Caitlyn said under her breath.

It was around 7 PM. Unbelievable for both of them that they spent so much time talking in the table; but they remembered that they weren't sitting the whole time. Washing the dishes, helping clean the floor and the preparing the tea did took some time for them.

When they looked outside of the house, the sky was completely black; the clouds covered the entire of Piltover and the rain has already scattered almost everyone from the streets; the sound of the water falling on the roof created a relaxing tune for the couple.

¨I guess it is time to prepare the table once again; dinner is not too far from now¨ Caitlyn smiled and walked to the kitchen, but something halted her. The lights in the house turned off, and all around Piltover. The rain has affected most of the power in the city and created a massive blackout ¨When will the generators be rain-proof?¨ The blue haired sighed and kept walking to the kitchen, pressing all of the switches in the house so they were set in off.

¨So what now? We wait until the power is back up?¨

¨Not really; once the rain is over then the workers can restart the generators. Until then, we have to rely on the light that is coming from the windows¨ Caitlyn walked back to the kitchen's and leaned by the frame ¨I believe there is nothing else to do but to go to bed¨

¨Yeah, at least the rain sounds will make us sleep better¨ Matt added, but no one answered, since the sheriff was already in the bedroom. He tried to follow the Champion inside but the darkness was not helping him ¨Cait, you here?¨

¨In the bed¨ She whispered at the Summoner who nodded in the dark.

Matt took of his clothes and climbed into the bed, hugging the sheriff. However the blond noticed something; his hands were not feeling the cloth from her underwear; they were touching the bare skin from the Champion. After that, Caitlyn got closer to him, making her breasts touch the blond's chest.

¨Cait, you… you are naked, like, completely¨

¨And that's a problem because…?¨ She answered and kissed her boyfriend on the lips ¨You said it earlier, we needed some time for ourselves¨ Her hand went directly to the boy's chest and it was slowly going down, until she touched the underwear ¨And Vi isn't here¨

Caitlyn moved her hand to a bulge that was slowly growing and pressed her nails onto it ¨What's going on? Feeling a bit excited this night?¨ She whispered into the blond's ear and bit it.

¨Cait, I don't think you should do…¨ Matt groaned, trying to fight against that desire but the sheriff kept pushing him by removing his underwear ¨…this¨

¨We better seize this opportunity¨ Those were the words that started this. The Champion slid down the sheets and grabbed the blond's manhood ¨I hope you don't mind my delicate fingers¨ The sultry tone in her voice was exciting the Summoner even more.

Caitlyn decided to start by placing the dick between her breasts, she then massaged by going up and down; but every time she had the chance, she licked the tip of Matt's manhood.

¨Maybe… maybe you should stop¨ His voice was faltering; it was his first time and it wouldn't be a surprise if his climax arrived quite fast. But she didn't stop; after letting his cock feel the taste of her breasts and tongue, she proceeded to move her body up; their faces meeting each other.

¨Stop? But I am not even feeling anything yet¨ Caitlyn kissed him and grabbed his hands who went directly for her hips ¨Let's do this together, shall we?¨ She slowly slid down, allowing his cock to enter into the sheriff's womanhood ¨Your first time is quite an adventure¨

¨Y-yeah¨ Matt groaned as he guided Caitlyn up and down; she was in control of the situation and even if he wanted to be the one on top, he knew the sheriff had far more experience than him.

Every time she went down, the Summoner thrusted even further, making her moan even louder; Matt tried to hush her but the sounds of pleasure coming from Caitlyn's mouth were music for his ears. But in the end, it was his first time and it didn't take long until he reached his climax. The hot white liquid emerged from his manhood and entered into the sheriff, making her moan even more.

Caitlyn was still up for more but she wanted to let her lover rest; she removed herself from the Summoner's body and rested at his side, cuddling with him ¨Your first time is something you will never forget, but let me tell you something: You have to hold on a bit more¨ She kissed his cheek and closed her eyes, waiting to fall asleep.

On the other side of the bed, the Summoner was stunned; the grin and the hand of Caitlyn grabbing his was a signal that he had a wonderful night, but was it something he wanted to tell someone else? Maybe Vi would actually understand, but his friends was something completely different; he didn't thought that much about it and decided to close his eyes, waiting for the new day to arrive.

* * *

(October 7th 2015 – 8:56 PM – Jayce's warehouse, Piltover, Runeterra)

 _¨… You have to hold on a bit more¨_ The voice of Caitlyn was heard over the radio that was placed in the middle of the table.

Back at Jayce's place, both the defender and the enforcer were listening over the private radio at the couple who were having sex before. The darkness was not that strong since they lit on a few candles and allowed to see some of their surroundings.

¨I knew you two could do it¨ Vi sighed as she leaned back in her chair.

¨I am a bit clueless about this: Why you made me listen to my ex-girlfriend having sex with another person?¨ Jayce asked while turning off the radio.

¨Because if we weren't listening then we would probably do nothing with all of this darkness¨

¨Nothing? You were the one who turned off the generators!¨ Jayce raised his tone, looking at the Vi who didn't seem to change her attitude.

¨And what if I did?! Those two wouldn't fuck each other, that's why I had to interfere!¨ She raised her eyes and smiled at the Champion ¨You know… this darkness gave me an idea as well…¨

¨Oh really?¨ The enforcer walked towards Jayce and sat on his lap ¨Does that idea involve carrying you to the bedroom?¨

¨Don't act as if you don't like it!¨ Vi hugged the inventor by the neck ¨Now hold me like the good boyfriend you are and carry me to the bed¨

* * *

 **Let's face it, it is my first lemon, it is short but I managed to do it. Jesus Christ**

 **Anyway, Matt's chapter is done, and what a chapter. The portal is finished but unless they want to get to the Institute with half their body, they will have to wait a bit more.**

* * *

 **No reviews this time and I will admit, I have been busy playing XCOM 2 and have been frustrated ever since I started it (Seriously, 57% hit chance and it misses, but when it is 29% it completely hits and it's a critical. What. The . Fuck!)**

 **Now yes, next chapter will feature our Solari-Lunari agent who is trying to find his path to Zaun, but hopefully his guardians (or at least Jax) will try to control him so no more unecessary slaughter occurs)**

 **A short A/N but an A/N nonetheless (got the reference? :D) and it is almost 1 in the morning. Before I depart to bed for more XCOM 2 tomorrow (or later) I can't forget my quote, because if I don't say it, I believe the chapter will not be finished.**

 **See you in the next chapter ;)**


	25. Ch 25: Mind games

(October 8th 2015 – 10:15 PM – Nick's house, New York, Earth)

The black haired boy woke up from his bed, he felt tired after an entire day of walking, but there was something odd. He rose from the comfortable mattress and looked at his surroundings; those were some walls he hasn't seen for a week. It was his bedroom, although the Summoner couldn't believe it; before resting he was in a forest at the side of the road, both Pantheon and Jax tied him up to a tree so he wouldn't kill anybody else.

Nick walked and tried to touch everything in his bedroom. He knew it was a dream, but it felt quite real that the earthling started to doubt. Beneath the door there was some light coming out from the hallway that led to the floor below. When he opened it, Nick confirmed that the light was coming from the first floor. When he climbed out, the lights from the kitchen were turned on, so his first instinct was to shut them down.

As he was turning the lights off one by one, someone started to sing; a woman. The Summoner turned and saw that the source was his cellphone, but he confused since the ringtone wasn't the one he had; instead it was one of League's songs, most importantly the one that belonged to Diana.

Nick picked up the phone and answered the call, it said private number but he still insisted on pressing the green icon on the touch screen.

¨Uh… Hello?¨ The Summoner looked around and walked into the living room; there was no one and still no signs of anything changing from his house.

¨So this is your house, neat¨ The voice from the Scorn of the Moon came out of the speaker of the phone. Nick looked at it terrified and frowned.

¨Get out of my head!¨ He yelled and threw the phone away, breaking it against the wall ¨I gotta wake up¨ The Summoner ran to the front door but he found it locked; he tried to open all of the windows but all of them were closed as well. As a last resource, he grabbed a lamp tried to fracture the glass, but they were quite resistant and all of the attacks from the black haired didn't left a scratch.

¨There has to be a way...¨ Nick muttered and tried to look for any kind of way to escape from his house but everything was locked up tight and completely indestructible.

¨Have you tried by saying `Please´?¨ The same voice from the phone was now closer. Diana was sitting on the sofa, holding the crescent blade in her lap while looking at the Summoner.

¨Would you actually leave me alone if I ask you gently?¨

¨No. But at least you tried¨ She chuckled ¨Please, I won't hurt you, have a seat so we can talk¨ Diana smiled at Nick who was still quite confused ¨Are you going to stand there or should I actually force you to come here?¨

¨Wha-¨ He shook his head but only to find himself walking towards the couch in front of the Champion, his actions were not his own since Diana was controlling his body. Once seated, he felt his body being under his will once again ¨How did you do that?¨

¨I know many tricks¨ Diana grinned and looked through the window ¨You have a peaceful life here, Nicholas. And yet you decided to come here, to my world¨

¨I'm doing this for a friend's sister, she-¨

¨Is in this world as well, I know¨ Her gaze was now upon the Summoner ¨I know everything you know, Nick. I have a complete control of your mind, and your actions as well¨

The earthlings stood from his seat ¨You are not going to make me kill Leona!¨

¨I won't, even though I can easily manipulate you. Remember Riverhelm?¨ Diana moved her hand and made the Summoner sit once again ¨You will guide me to the Solari, and I will be the one who finishes her. Once she is done, you will be the last one of the order of the sun on Runeterra¨ The white haired woman pointed the crescent blade at the Summoner ¨But I know you don't want to die, because there is something within you¨

¨Yes, there is something within me, that is the power of a Solari, and I will die trying to stop the people like you¨ Nick muttered and looked away, but he felt a hand moving his head; it was warm and the delicate touch of a woman gave it away who it was, but the moment their eyes locked on each other, the Summoner never expected to see the person sitting on his lap.

¨You speak like a true Solari, Nick¨ That heartwarming voice of the Radiant Dawn echoed in his ears.

¨But… what are you doing here?! You should be in Zaun¨ Confusion was the only thing the Summoner could think of, but then again, he was a bit happy that Leona was there with him.

¨And I am there, but I am also here because you still have memories of me¨ Leona grabbed Nick's hand ¨But you must know that Diana is right; there is something within you, and it does not belong to the Solari¨

¨What do you mean? You even told me that I am a chosen of the sun! You know how I feel about you¨ He raised his tone but the ginger hushed his words by placing a finger on his lips.

¨I know, but your soul is asking for something else as well. You are a chosen of the sun, but ever since we parted ways months ago, you changed¨ Nick tried to remove the fingers from his lips but Leona placed her hand, covering his mouth ¨The moon gazes upon you Nick, you need to hear its call¨

¨No… I'm not a Lunari, and I will never be!¨

¨Are you sure?¨ Diana spoke from her couch and Leona disappeared ¨When you returned to your world, you changed your lifestyle, you decided to be more of a night person, and even if those small details may not seem important…¨ The Scorn of the Moon stood up ¨…you have been chosen¨

¨Is it… I mean, it's not possible for a Solari to be a Lunari¨

¨I used to be one, Nicholas. The Moon welcomes those who have been under the light of the Sun in the past. That is why we are not so different¨ Diana extended her hand, and smiled; the white irises from hers observing the Summoner.

¨What makes you think that I will accept your beliefs?¨ Nick crossed his arms and shook his head in complete denial.

¨Because if you don't, I will change my mind and I will force you to slay the Radiant Dawn, then I will kill you¨ The tip from the crescent blade touched the earthling's forehead, making the symbol of the Lunari appear ¨The Sun has blinded you in the past, but I will show you the true light, the one that will protect us¨ Diana grinned ¨And if I remember correctly, the two bodyguards that are with you, will try to keep you away from Leona. Come with me and you will have a bigger chance to talk to her; even if it's on her last moment¨

Nick looked down, thinking for a moment about this. Diana could probably read his mind but she was right, maybe Jax wasn't going to stop him, but Pantheon would probably kill him the moment he decides to get closer to Leona. This was a dead end for the Summoner and the only way to find an exit was by accepting the fact that he was a Lunari as well.

¨Even if I accept the Moon, how am I going to leave those two if I am under constant surveillance?¨

¨I know a way, but you will have to follow my every order if you wish to get to Zaun¨ Diana removed the tip of the blade from the boy's head, making the Lunari symbol disappear.

¨Fine, but don't control my mind and make me do embarrassing stuff¨ Nick stood up and looked at Diana, shaking their hands in agreement.

¨And so it is done. Embrace the Moon as your new mother, and wake up from your slumber, Lunari¨ The Champion placed her hand behind the Summoner's neck and pulled him for a kiss that would wake him up.

* * *

(October 8th 2015 – 10:40 PM – Road to Zaun, Runeterra)

Nick woke up after that kiss; when he tried to move he forgot that his arms were tied to the tree. Near the bonfire the Artisan of War and the Grandmaster at arms were sleeping, the fire was on its last minutes before it completely died.

¨Did that just happen?¨ He whispered and closed his eyes once again.

But he couldn't get any more sleep since his arms were free again; the ropes that held him were now cut and allowed the Summoner to stand up. He looked at his left, then at his right but there was no sign of the Scorn of the Moon, except for a clue that she left behind the tree. It was a piece of paper that was hanging from the bark thanks to a knife.

Nick grabbed it and notice there was something written on it.

 _¨Find me by the pond, the Moon shall guide your every step¨_ Even though it didn't have a name, he already knew who it was.

The earthling tried to leave, but there was a problem, his armor and the sword were by the bonfire so if he wanted to be armed, he would have to get close to the two sleeping Champions. But that was something Nick was not going to risk; he walked away, even though he had no idea where the pond was. He kept walking on the opposite direction from the road, expecting to hit the water source sooner or later.

Suddenly, the dark forest brightened a bit; some trees were bathed in a white dim light. There were no torches, lamps or a lantern, instead the source came from something above him; _the Moon._

¨(Are you really guiding me to her?)¨ That was Nick's thought as he advanced in the same direction of the white trees.

Soon, he started to hear the sound of water not too far from his location. The Summoner kept advancing until his target was in sight; the light of the moon illuminated over the pond. On the opposite side, a person standing on a rock, the white hair and the metal armor shined thanks to the protector from above.

¨The Moon shall guide those who follow its steps. And you, Nicholas, are one of them¨ The Champion climbed out of the rock and walked towards the Summoner ¨One of us¨ Diana tilted her head since he wasn't carrying the armor or the weapons she gave to him days ago ¨Where is your equipment?¨

¨I had to leave it behind, if I tried, then I would've woken up both Jax and Pantheon¨ Nick looked away; the light from the Moon was only shining over the pond, the rest of the forest was pitch black.

The grunt from Diana was not a good sign, but she still nodded nonetheless ¨Fine then; I know what we can do to improvise¨ She turned and started to walk away ¨Before we go to Zaun, there is a place we need to visit; that way you can get a weapon and some more protection¨

¨And we have to go _now?_ It is still dark¨

¨Unless you want to be found by the other two, then I highly suggest we start moving; she will guide us until we get to our destination¨ Diana looked above and smiled at the moon.

¨Good point¨ The Summoner started to walk alongside Diana, thinking about the two Champions that he left behind ¨This is not gonna end well…¨

* * *

 **I don't know, everytime I write about Nick, the chapters end up being quite short, and I hate it because I all the good stuff will come later in the story for him.**

 **Anyway, Diana can dig up into this guy's mind and it is not a good idea to betray her since she will know it beforehand. But enough talking about the Solari and the Lunari, next chapter will feature more about Marie and Elise, and maybe, some interesting things will happen, maybe a new Champion will appear or maybe an old one. The roads of destiny are quite uncertain.**

* * *

 **Canwewrite:** _I'm SO SORRY!_  
 _I forgot to rewiew :(_  
 _Anyway, let start._  
 _Ye made it. I have a lot of experience with lemons, and while short, yours isn't too bad.I mean, it really exited me (not only in THIS way)._  
 _So, I'm waiting to see what will happen with Nick now._  
 _P.S. Not having an account,I'll say it here. My favourite summoner is Matt, with his dumbness full of good intention etc._  
 _I saw the vote and I honestly think it's sad that Nick and Claire don't have many fans._  
 _But Matt has his methods to be of these is that he's more psycologically deep Nick and Claire don't have so many details, so it's less funny to read about them. I think you should say something more on their personality._  
 _See yi_

 **Hey it's ok, no problem on that :)**

 **Annnnd maybe there hasn't been a lot of Nick in this chapter, but I promise, that future chapters will have more stuff coming from him!**

 **There have been some people who like Claire and Kat over Matt, Cait and Vi, but then, I try to make all the characters different from the other. Maybe I should try to add more background, or I don't know.**

* * *

 **And that's it folks, new week, new chapter, and the end of a cycle is nigh!**

 **Also for those who haven't noticed, I started a new story called `The Ionian Incident´ featuring Ralzith and Irelia for the time being. It is focused on Ionia and what happened on those months before the start of Heroes & Legends (One of the pre sequels I mentioned before)**

 **We done here and I will say to you:**

 **See you in the next chapter ;)**


	26. Ch 26: Future warnings

(October 8th 2015 – 1:15 AM – The Old Road, Runeterra)

The carriage stopped at the side of the road, the few lights were coming from the inside of the transport and a lantern that was near the driver's seat. The place they were in was known as the Old Road because most of the travellers used a more direct path towards Demacia, however this one also meant more armed patrols and if the duo was caught then their entire plan would be over.

The man on the front of the carriage climbed down and grabbed the lantern; he walked to the door at right and opened it, allowing the two women to leave their room. This part of the Old Road was a forest, and a very somber one. Elise smiled since it resembled to the woods near Vilemaw's cave, crowded with trees and dark places that would allow a spider to hide and hunt their future prey.

¨I'm sorry we have to stop here, my ladies, but the horses need a bit of rest. Maybe if you desire, I can set up a tent for you to sleep an-¨ The acolyte from the cult stopped the moment the Spider Queen raised her hand.

¨There is no need to use those, if we need to sleep, we can always go inside the carriage¨ Elise lowered her hand and walked into the forest but before going too deep, she turned her head ¨Come Marie, I am sure you don't want to stay in one place¨

The blonde Summoner tried to keep up at the Champion's pace, as the distance with their transport was getting bigger. During the first part of the trip, Marie's transformation kept going; in her belly the same tattoo Elise had, was now engraved in her skin; not only that, from her back a few black extremities appeared; according to the Spider Queen, those were also legs.

¨Where are you taking me?¨ The earthling asked while looking at her surroundings, she was scared at whatever might come out of the darkness, but then again, someone might also be scared of the two spiders that were walking together.

¨Nowhere in particular, I haven't been in this forest in my entire life, yet I feel like home in this place¨ Elise ran her human fingers against the dampened trees ¨I noticed you were quite silent during this entire trip, is there something wrong?¨

¨No, but I've been wondering, what would Ezreal want with Lux¨ Marie eyed at Elise who was now facing her ¨What do you know about them?¨

The Spider Queen looked at her nails ¨They have an interesting relationship I must say¨ Marie frowned at that commentary ¨Luxanna is very active, joyful… _annoying_. While the Explorer is also active, but he can control her excitement¨

¨Is it true that they are a couple, or it's just a rumor going around?¨

¨Oh, it's more than just a rumor. Ezreal wants to keep it that way, but sooner or later their relationship would become public¨ The black haired spider smiled ¨It is quite known that the Crownguard girl is very famous back at home, and therefore she needs someone that could fit her, and that someone has to be approved by her brother first¨

¨Garen…¨ Marie crossed her arms, looking back at the light that came from the carriage, even if they were still far away, a dim light could still be seen.

¨But as you can imagine, the big guy doesn't want a simple explorer to call him brother in law, it would attract bad fame to the Crownguard family¨ Elise chuckled and shook her head ¨It is ironic, because he has a `someone special´… a _red_ mist if you want¨

¨Still… why would Ezreal risk all of this?¨

¨Only his young brain knows¨ The Spider Queen gave a few steps back to the carriage and stopped at the side of Marie ¨And speaking about young brains… have you made up your mind yet on what are you going to do?¨

¨I don't have an answer yet, and I don't think I will have one soon¨ Marie answered just to receive a chuckling Elise.

¨Vilemaw is watching us at every step we take¨ The Spider Queen got closer to the blonde's ear ¨The silk thread we are in is very delicate, you don't want to fall from it¨ Elise moved away and walked back to the carriage, but Marie decided to stay there for a bit more time.

The silence of the forest was horrible, she could feel all the lives lost in this dark place but she wasn't scared, after surviving what the Shadow Isles offered; Marie believed she could survive against anything, but at the same time as if everything could kill her.

Then, far away from her position, and even farther away from their transport, a green glow appeared. It was floating in midair and it acted as if it was looking at the Summoner. She looked back and saw that Elise was getting closer to the light from the carriage, but when the blonde looker back, the glowing thing was still there, asking her to follow it.

And so she did it. With careful steps Marie went behind the strange anomaly which was moving quite fast, every time the blonde advanced two steps, so did the green glow, so it was impossible for her to actually reach it. But a couple of minutes of this chase finally got to an end, the mysterious thing stopped and the Summoner was able to catch up to it.

When she tried to touch it, the anomaly flew at a high speed to something that was hiding behind the trees. The green glow entered into a metal prison that was occupied by small spheres that were floating inside. Then a ghostly chain started to ascend to what appears to be a hand, the sound of metal, this time coming from the dark stranger's body was familiar to Marie, especially after green flames erupted from the black coat that covered the skeletal body of his.

¨Hello, Marie, it's been a long time¨ The echoing voice from the Chain Warden, Thresh, was ringing in the ears of the Summoner.

¨T-t-thresh, no… you… shouldn't you be on the Shadow Isles?!¨ The blonde stepped back, her fear to the support was still in her head.

¨The Isles are not a prison for me, for I can roam wherever I want¨ Thresh raised his hook and grinned ¨It is impressive how you changed… how you became a tool for a doomed cult¨

¨I am no tool, Vilemaw gave me this powers for a purpose!¨ The Blonde answered angrily, she hated the Chain Warden and used that anger to cover her fear.

¨A purpose?¨ He chuckled maniacally, just like in the game ¨You are blinded by a woman who seeks nothing but power, and you are the tool to obtain it¨

¨I don't… I am no longer afraid of you, I can fight back if necessary¨ Marie showed her claws and frowned, waiting for Thresh to attack, but he wasn't moving from his place.

¨Fight? Is that really what you want? I came here to help you, Marie. And I brought someone who might give you some information¨

¨Someone? Who?¨

¨She, or should I say _they,_ know a lot about this subject¨

¨They?¨ Marie asked but nothing came from behind the Champion.

But she was mistaken at first, behind the Summoner a blueish light glowed the same way as the one from the Chain Warden, but unlike him, this ones were not flames, it was the skin of the person. The newcomer was wearing a dark leather armor that protected her body, as well as part of her legs and arms; a feathered helmet that resembled to the few Marie found back at the Shadow Isles, but the most noticeable feature was that there was a hole in the woman's belly where a ghostly spear used to rest. The girl knew who the blue specter was, and what she represented.

¨This is probably the first time you meet _them._ But you must have some knowledge about it¨ The Chain Warden walked towards this new person ¨Allow me to introduce the Lady of Vengeance¨

¨Kalista?! Why did you brought her?¨ The earthling gave a few steps back; the white eyes from the new Champion were scary, and although Marie was not afraid of Thresh, the Lady of Vengeance was frightening.

¨Because we know what the true intentions of the Spider Queen are¨ The same echoing voice came from her mouth. It was interesting how the Spear of Vengeance referred herself as more than one since every time someone pledged themselves to vengeance, she becomes stronger but at the cost of forgetting who she really was, it was a mystery whether she remembers anything about the true person who once was called Kalista.

¨Wait, you're not saying Elise is planning to betray me, right? Vilemaw would not be happy if she tries to kill me¨ Marie chuckled as it was the only reactions she could make without running in fear.

¨People lie, my child¨ Thresh added and held his lantern higher ¨You remember this, don't you?¨

¨Yes, and you broke that deal. There is no way for me to get into that lantern of yours¨

¨Listen, human!¨ Kalista growled at the Summoner ¨The leader of the cult has plans for you, there is someone giving her orders, and that someone is not her god¨ Kalista stepped forward, extending her hand to touch the blonde's face ¨We know people who suffered the same destiny. Do not get entangled in her web of lies¨

The cold touch of the blue specter was horrifying, but for some reason Marie was not able to move, she felt as if she wanted to know how her hand felt ¨Then… what should I do?¨

¨Follow her game, but do not accept to join her. If you do, it will be too late¨ He grinned at the lantern that was glowing vividly ¨But that would also mean we will be together for a long time¨ Thresh looked at the blonde and lowered the metal prison ¨Now go. And do not ever mention we have been talking to you¨

The blonde nodded, slowly stepping away, but she turned to see the two Champions from the Shadow Isles once again.

¨I need to know¨ The Chain Warden raised a brow ¨Why are you helping me, aren't you supposed to be allies with Elise?¨

¨We forge no alliances with traitors, for vengeance shall be casted upon them¨ Kalista finished her words and the two Champions disappeared in the dark, their glows were nowhere to be seen.

Marie decided to hurry up and rush towards the carriage. Elise was sitting on the inside while the driver was already on the top. He looked at the side and saw the Summoner getting closer to the transport, but when he decided to climb down, she raised her hand and shook her head.

¨No need, I can open it myself¨ Marie muttered and opened the door, where the Spider Queen was waiting for her.

Once inside of the carriage, the driver hit the horses with the reins and it started to move once again on the Old Road. Marie was silent and so was the Champion who was looking at her with a smile.

Elise ran her fingers across the blond's leg, which of course startled Marie as she moved the black slim legs at the side ¨You seem more afraid than before. Did something happened to you back at the forest?¨

¨What, uh…¨ The earthling looked away, trying to think of an excuse ¨I… I am still a bit afraid of the dark, that's all¨

¨A spider afraid of the dark? You must be one of a kind then¨ She chuckled and looked through the glass window ¨Say… remember what I told you about Harrowing?¨ The blond looked at Elise, wondering what she was going to say afterwards ¨Why don't we go to Bilgewater by the end of the month? I heard they know how to celebrate that festivity¨

¨Festivity? Isn't the Harrowing something about dread, death and all that? I don't see people doing celebrations for it¨

¨Oh, but it is a celebration for us, the people from the Shadow Isles¨ Elise crossed one of her legs.

¨Will something happen to Bilgewater?¨ Marie frowned, she remembered that Riot released something during the Halloween event that had a few ties to the pirate city, but it was that, a fictional event back then, now when the impossible was a reality, the fact that the Harrowing existed, it created some fear in the Blonde's heart.

¨Maybe… maybe not. But we are not the only ones that are going to pay a visit to the criminals in that city of theirs¨ Elise went from her side of the carriage to the same one Marie was, moving the Summoner's legs from the seat back to the ground ¨I heard their people worship a god that is not Vilemaw. Can you actually believe that?¨

¨The existence of more than a single god?¨ The blonde chuckled ¨In this world, everything is possible¨ After her laugh stopped, Marie looked at the Spider Queen ¨Mind if I ask you a question?¨

¨But of course! No question should remain unanswered, my dear¨

¨Well then… are we really doing this for Vilemaw? I mean, does he want me to be part of the Cult or I'm just a _tool_ for something bigger?¨

Elise remained silent, raising a brow in curiosity and moving once again to her seat, facing the Summoner ¨Vilemaw has plans and we are in them. A _tool_ is something that can be discarded, thrown away after it has no more use. And me… we, are none of them¨

¨So I shouldn't be afraid of a possible… I don't know… betrayal?¨ This comment made Elise chuckle.

¨There is no reason to be afraid, my dear. Vilemaw has plans for us… and we are the ones who must make those a reality¨

Elise became silent after that since Marie closed her eyes. They were still far away from Zaun, and the trip to get would give them the enough time to speak. As for the blonde, she will also have time to think whether Thresh and Kalista are right and the Spider Queen might betray her, or they are lying and they want Marie to be a prisoner inside of the Warden's lantern.

Whatever the case, both sides have a good point; those who don't worship the Spider God should not be trusted, and while Elise offered the blonde a lot of power, how would the people surrounding her react if she accepted it?

Then again, if the Warden and the Spear of Vengeance were right, who is the person behind Elise, and what are his or her plans? For the time being Marie needed to follow the Spider's game, because if she discovers her talk to the other members of the Shadow Isles, it won't take long before the black haired Champion decides to act against the Summoner.

* * *

 **Alright, so the cycle is done and even more mystery is casted upon the members of the Shadow Isles. Who is the one giving orders to Elise? I know, but for the time being, he or she will remain as a mystery.**

 **Soon, everyone will meet at Zaun and... _things_ will happen, not sure if they are good or bad, but there are things. **

**Also, new Champion appeared! Yay! This won't be the last time we see Kalsita in the story, especially if there is treason and vengeance behind it.**

* * *

 **Canwewrite:** _Mmm._

 _I will rewiew this chapter in the next one, since this is no chapter._  
 _Joking apart, what I previously meant is that you should effectively add a little bit of background._  
 _I'm waiting for something between Marie and Elise._  
 _See yi (like master yi... you know... what am I doing with my life...)_

 **I know... I know... the chapter was quite poor, but like I said, things will get better (as in content, yes, fò shò). The characters will get background as the chapters come, I will try to add something more about their past as well as what happened to them during those 8 months back at the Earth.**

 **And I think that after this chapter not only you but some more will ship Kalista and Marie.**

* * *

 **Now now now, yesterday Riot released some new stuff on the lores for Pantheon, Leona and Diana. While I highly recommend to read them as they are now Riot's canon, I will NOT follow that story 100%, for the main reason that I have mentioned some things between the Sun and the Moon in the past. Hereby I will mention what is canon in my story:**

 **\- Diana is curious about the Lunari and is still searching for more info about them. The idea of fighting against monsters (namely, the Void, I believe) is not present since all of the Void Champions are imprisoned back at the Institute.**

 **\- Leona hates Diana for killing the Solari, but she is not in a blind quest to bring the Lunari down, yes, it will be revenge, but not that heavily. I still believe on the mom-type Leona idea.**

 **\- Pantheon is not the embodiment of the God of War, he is a normal human bean (no typo) who fights for his tribe of spartan-like warriors.**

 **\- PantheonxLeona is still a ship for me, even if they are only friends.**

 **\- LeonaxDiana, despite being rivals ,will still be a ship. No exceptions**

 **\- The Rite of Korr is still the way Leona was chosen by the Sun to be the (despite the redundancy) Chosen of the Sun. And yes, she had to fight against Pantheon.**

 **Since there are still 2 portraits that need to be revealed (And rumors say that one of them might be Taric's rework while the other one might be the Champion that `killed´ Ao Shin, Auerlion Sol) I will not go further into what my headcanon is. IF Riot adds more stuff between this Champions, I will consdier it and write it the moment a new chapter comes out, as for the time being, that is my opinion**

 **Well then. That was a lot for today, the Harrowing is still far away for this people but what happens during that date is going to be... brutal. Well, everyone knows what happens and who appear there, but until then, there is a long road ahead, for instance the arrival of our youngest duo at Piltover is right around the corner and it won't be a surprise if the Explorer wants to- Oh wait, I'm spoiling it a bit, am I? Anyway, stay tuned and as always:**

 **See you in the next chapter ;)**


	27. Ch 27: Meeting new people

(October 8th 2015 – 9:00 AM – Piltover, Runeterra)

After grabbing everything from their cabin, the young duo climbed out of the flying machine and into the City of Progress. Liz felt like New York, although the people who were walking in the streets wore funny clothes for her, since it wasn't remotely close to the modern day fashion. Since the Voidling would easily be spotted in the middle of the street and the amount of people would be dangerous for Meeseeks because they might step on him; the young ones had the bright idea of carrying the creature inside of the blond's bag.

On their short trip towards the explorer's house, Ezreal taught the earthling about his city and who are their most renowned people, this also included the Champions that represented the city-state. He also promised to visit some of them if they still had some time at the end of the day, but of course Liz still had a few moments where she acted like a 10 year old child and therefore she couldn't accept no for an answer.

Ezreal's place was a few streets away from the main plaza and the center of the city, when they got there Liz saw the tall building painted in dark brown colors and the translucent pipes that allowed the green magic to flow like electricity to each of the apartments.

The blond lived on the fourth floor, and since the building he was in didn't have an elevator, the duo had to climb the stairs; thankfully the only bag they had belonged to Ezreal and it wasn't heavy, only the books were probably the only items that had more weight. When they got to their destination, the Champion stood in front of the door and placed his key on the hole, turning it twice and allowing Liz to see the inside of the explorer's house.

¨Ladies first…¨ Ezreal grinned and extended his hand towards the door, waiting for the earthling to walk inside.

The apartment was quite crowded, but it was how she imagined it. There were books everywhere as well as maps and many more measuring tools; the floor near the entrance was almost a maze if she didn't wanted to step on anything that might have value for his investigations. The first door to the left led to a small kitchen that had what appears to be a microwave, a small oven, a regular sized fridge and a counter that was occupied by a few plates and glasses, this last ones still had some water in it.

As the girl kept exploring, the door to the right led to a small living room that was also occupied by a lot of books, most of them were on the wooden table that probably was where the explorer always uses to eat. However Liz noticed also the desk on the far end of the room (also, with lots of books) that was near the window that from which Ezreal could see the streets of Piltover.

Almost near the desk there was a small hallway with two doors, the one in the left was the bathroom which was correctly equipped with a shower a sink and a toilet, the black haired was unable to imagine how the explorer could fit in such a small room. The last remaining door led to his bedroom, and surprisingly unlike the rest of the house, this two rooms were not crumbling with books, there were probably a few over the bed but it was a relief not to see that many piles of knowledge.

¨I'm sorry my house is a bit of a mess, it always is and before you ask, I can't put the books somewhere else, some are actually diaries from other places I went while the rest are actually books¨ The explorer went to the kitchen and started to wash the dirty dishes and glasses.

¨You… like to read… a bit¨ Liz, trying not to laugh even though she knew it wasn't embarrassing or anything similar. The girl saw something, near the desk there was a picture, in it there were two young people, their hair shined like gold and their smiles were as bright as stars, their fingers were making a V sign at the camera ¨You two look so cute in this picture, who's the other person?¨

The blond peeked through the door frame at the earthling who was inspecting the picture ¨That is Lux, the person that is located on the opposite coast¨ The young girl gave the picture to Ezreal who smiled when he had it in his hands ¨What are you doing in Zaun?¨ He whispered to himself and placed the picture back on the desk.

Liz decided to look at some of the books over the desk, sadly just like the ones Ezreal was carrying in his bag, none of them were in English so the earthling couldn't read anything, and asking the blond about each book would take a lot of time, and that's something the explorer wouldn't like.

When she was occupied with the books, the Champion walked to his bedroom and came out seconds later without the bag. He removed the tiny bits of dusts in his brown coat and walked to the other side of the room, near the entrance to the apartment ¨So, we still have some time before I find out a good way to get into Zaun, in the meantime we can-¨

¨Wait, so we came here to Pilt… what was it?¨

¨Piltover¨

¨Right, Piltover, and you still haven't found out a way to get to the other coast? Aren't there ships that can take us there?¨ Liz crossed her arms and tilted her head.

¨Yeah… about that¨ The blond scratched the back of his head ¨There was something I never told you and is that both Piltover and Zaun are in… not good terms, and there is no direct way for us to get there, nor is for them¨

¨So basically… we are stuck in this city until they get along again?¨ The girl placed a finger on her chin ¨How much time is that going to be?¨

¨A lot of time¨ He coughed ¨Anyway, as I was saying, before we head there, we still need a few supplies, plus as I said before, we can meet some people in the way, you are probably going to be good friends¨ Ezreal turned and faced the entrance door, opening it as he looked at the girl with black hair ¨You coming?¨

¨Sure thing!¨ Liz headed to the door but a strange sound stopped her from going outside, as she turned back, the voidling was looking at her from the other side of the room ¨Oh… I totally forgot about you¨ She made a sad face and tried to comfort the pet who rolled over, his tummy facing the earthling's touch.

The blonde came from behind and looked at the two of them, he knew that if Liz wanted to bring the Voidling with her, she would have to be careful, especially if the Revered Inventor finds it ¨Think he can stay in my apartment until we come back?¨

The black haired hummed and shook her head ¨What if he gets thirsty? Or what if he jumps from the window?!¨ Liz started to panic and looked around for possible dangers that could harm her pet's life.

¨Relax¨ Ezreal chuckled and walked to the kitchen, for a few seconds the sound of water running could be slightly heard from the living room, a few seconds later the explorer came with a plate full of water ¨If he gets thirsty, he can always drink from here. As for the window, he would need a lot of strength to open it, and considering his size, I doubt he will open it¨ He walked once again to the entrance and opened it ¨We will be out for an hour probably, he won't be hungry with all we gave to him from the buffet¨

¨Yeah, you're right¨ She looked at Ezreal and nodded ¨Let's go¨

…

Even if it was still a bit early, the streets were crowded with people who were going to their workplaces. Thankfully the first destination Ezreal wanted to show to the earthling was not too far and he knew that they won't be working until a few hours later.

¨Piltover… uh… I don't know what comes after that¨ Liz read carefully, the only thing she was able to understand was the name of the city-state, but the other two words were impossible to read.

¨Police Station, this is the main base of the crime-solvers in our city, as well as the place where the Piltover's Finest work¨ Ezreal explained as he walked to the building at the side of the station, the wooden double doors were locked from the inside but the blond didn't hesitate to press the button located near the frame. A ringing noise came from the inside and after a minute of nothingness from there the Champion shrugged ¨Guess they have left already. Come on, let's show you the next place I want you to-¨

¨I'm going, hold on a bit!¨ A male voice interrupted the piltovian as he ran towards the main entrance ¨Who is it?¨ The voice asked.

¨It's Ezreal, with a friend. Is Caitlyn or Vi there?¨ The Champion got his ear closer to the door and so did Liz who was trying to listen to what was happening inside of the house.

¨Uh… yeah, gimme a sec¨ The metal sound of the keys being inspected could also be heard from the streets.

The door opened and the explorer was confused to see who the other person was; a blond man wearing a yellow shirt and a black vest along with some black pants and work boots ¨Who are you?¨ Ezreal asked at the stranger who was in the sheriff's house.

¨I'm a Summoner, maybe if you want a direct answer, I could tell you I'm Caitlyn's boyfriend¨ The stranger with no name leaned by the door frame, looking at the Champion and especially the black haired girl who was at his side.

¨I already know you're a Summoner, I sensed your aura before you opened the door but…¨ He shook his head ¨Look, I don't want this to be awkward, we just came here to visit Caitlyn and Vi. Are they here?¨

¨Matt, who's at the door?¨ The British accent from the sheriff of Piltover came further from the inside of the house, making the blond Summoner turn his head.

¨It's Ezreal, he's paying a visit¨ Matt yelled and immediately another person came to the door. The young woman that appeared had the same purple dress she always wears just this time she wasn't using her hat.

¨Oh, Ez, long time no see! I thought you were doing some investigations back at the Shuriman desert and then show up at Demacia for… that thing of yours¨ The Summoner looked at the sheriff, raising his brows in curiosity

¨I was, but we found out Lux is in Zaun¨ Caitlyn opened her mouth but Ezreal raised his hands before she could speak ¨And before you ask, no, we have no clue on why she's there. But we are planning to go as soon as possible¨

¨Well then, good luck finding your girl¨ The blue haired Champion answered and then she proceeded to look at the young girl at the side of the explorer ¨And who is this girl you brought here?¨

¨Ah, yes, her¨ Ezreal coughed ¨While I was at the desert with the rest of the caravan people, we found this girl asleep in the sand. Of course it wouldn't be human to leave her there, so I decided to take care of her until she can find a definite place to rest¨

¨That's good¨ Caitlyn smiled ¨So what's your name, then?¨ The other three people looked at Liz who was a bit nervous.

¨My… m-my name is-¨

¨Yo Cupcake, what's going on out there?¨ Another female voice came from the inside and decided to join the four of them at the entrance. The pink haired woman was already wearing her clothes and her characteristic gauntlets. In her face, a big smile appeared after she saw the explorer in front of her. The immediate reaction from the enforcer was to push the sheriff and the Summoner to the side and hug Ezreal ¨Blondie number two! It's so nice to see you here once again!¨ Vi released the Champion and then turned towards Liz ¨And you brought someone else? I thought you had a thing for Lux¨

¨She's just a friend!¨ Ezreal's face turned red and shook his head.

¨Right, anyway why are you two out here?! Get in!¨ A warm welcome from the enforcer was more than enough for Liz to feel comfortable with this people.

It was a normal house for her since it reminded the earthling of her home back at the Earth, in the air there was a slight smell of a well-made breakfast however the plates that were in the table didn't have any food or they had a few crumbs on them. Liz explored the place just like Ezreal's apartment, but the main differences were not only the size, but also that there weren't books everywhere.

The first thing the girl noticed was the picture hanged on the wall that featured a few people in front of a big building, those were Ezreal, the two officers, an older man and a dwarf with an afro over the shoulders of the enforcer and the unknown man.

¨So as I told Caitlyn, we couldn't find Lux in Demacia, so now we are going to Zaun and see if we can find her¨ Ezreal talked to the pink haired brute as they all around the coffee table, however Vi decided to go to her bedroom and remove the gauntlets before returning to the living room and sitting on the first empty spot she saw.

¨Well good luck with that¨ Caitlyn shrugged ¨As far as I know, we are not allowed to enter there, at least not from the legal ways¨

¨Legal ways?! Cupcake I'm surprised you are inciting this little kids to get into a city using illegal methods!¨ Vi's tone was sarcastic which caused Ezreal, Matt and Liz to chuckle at the commentary. The enforcer looked at her left and noticed that the black haired girl was still standing ¨Hey, don't be so shy! There is a spot right here for you¨ Vi tapped the soft cloth at her right.

It was true, even if Ezreal trusted in this people, she still felt a bit unsure. But in order not to be considered a freak, she slowly walked to the couch and sat at the enforcer's right, she then looked up and noticed the difference in size the two of them had.

¨Y-you… you are a big girl¨ The black haired girl muttered as she looked at Vi's hands, they looked so soft without the metallic gauntlets she always carried.

But she answered with a laugh and patted the young girl's head ¨Maybe… for you¨ Vi then looked at the blond Champion ¨Uh… I hope you aren't hungry, I already made the breakfast for this two and I don't think I want to cook again for the day¨

¨Wait, you cooked?!¨ Ezreal widened his eyes in surprise and then looked at the sheriff and the Summoner who were sharing another couch for themselves ¨And you survived?!¨

¨Hey, these hands can do more than just punching criminals in the face!¨ The pink haired added while hugging Liz from the side ¨Am I right, little girl?¨

¨Y-y-yeah I… I guess¨ The scared answer from the younger sibling was not noticed by the brute at her side.

¨Anyway…¨ Ezreal stood up from his seat and turned left and right, looking at the two Champions and the Summoner ¨We just came here to say hi, but there is still a lot to do, and places to visit¨

¨Yeah, we still need to get to the Institute¨ Matt added ¨We are on a rescue mission, a girl is missing and we are tasked to find her, the older sister is really worried about her¨

¨Sounds dangerous¨ The blond looked at Liz ¨Come on, there's another place I want to show you¨ The little girl nodded and immediately ran behind the explorer as they left the house of the police officers.

…

Back on the streets, the young duo kept walking and looking at everything surrounding them. For Ezreal this was not something new but Liz was eyeing at everything that moved and shined.

Their second destination was the Yordle Academy; surprisingly the earthling wasn't so excited when they arrived, since there were also universities back at her world, even if the architecture was fascinating. Just like in the rest of the city, there was a lot of movement of people, entering and leaving the educational center, but this time it was younger people.

Before they get into the building, Liz stopped the explorer by grabbing his arm. He saw fear in the girl's eyes, something he saw back at the underground ruins in Shurima ¨Liz, are you okay?¨

¨Yeah, it's just… I remembered what that guys said before… about how they were on a rescue mission and the older sister is worried¨ The grip on the blond's arm was getting tighter ¨What if that missing girl is… _me?_ ¨

A smile drew on the explorer's face as he placed his arm around the earthling's shoulder ¨I don't think you count right now as missing. Besides, the Piltover's Finest are the best detective team in Runeterra…¨ He looked away for a second and then focused back on Liz ¨Well… they are the only team, to be honest¨

Ezreal chuckled once again and dragged the black haired girl to the Academy. A lot of people were looking at the blond since he is quite famous in the city, not only because of the Champion title in the League but also for his many discoveries, therefore he was more than welcome in that place.

However the objective of the piltovian was to show Liz one of the brightest minds on the entire continent, so he brought the younger sibling to the laboratory. The door was open and on the inside, the duo was able to see a small person working on a big project that was on the far end of the room.

Ezreal knocked at the door, attracting the attention of the Revered Inventor ¨Professor Heimerdinger, it's nice to see you here¨

The Yordle walked to the door and greeted the two humans ¨Me too, Ezreal¨ He adjusted his glasses to see the stranger ¨And who is this person you brought here?¨

¨She is Liz, a friend of mine. We arrived almost an hour ago and I wanted to show her Piltover¨

¨Ah, I see¨ Heimerdinger extended his little arm towards the earthling ¨It is certainly a pleasure to meet you, Liz¨ But she never saluted the inventor since her hands never moved from the sides of her body.

¨She may be shy sometimes, give her some time¨ Ezreal added as he looked at the machine the Champion was building ¨By the way, what were you working on?¨

¨Glad you asked. Please follow me¨ Heimerdinger guided the two humans near portal. All of the lights in the project were lit off and the platform had a lot of tools over it ¨I am working on the next generation of teleportation! Using only the hextech energy, I can send items or even people to different places, without using magic or any similar powers¨ The Revered Inventor got excited on the last part.

¨Wait, so you can send _anything_ to any place you like?¨ The Champion nodded at Ezreal's question ¨Let's say… someone wants to go to Zaun. Do you think it will be possible?¨

¨Most certainly, although I do not understand the reason why someone would want to go to Zaun¨ The Yordle grabbed a wrench and proceeded to keep working on the portal.

¨Ez… this is our way to Lux¨ The earthling whispered on a happy tone, they found their way to the city.

¨Yeah, I know¨ A smile appeared on the explorer's face. Without further ado, the blond coughed, attracting the attention of the Revered Inventor once again ¨It is quite interesting professor, but I am afraid we will have to go now. There are still things to be done¨

¨I concur, this portal will not be done if I keep getting interrupted¨ The dwarf ended the conversation, but he expected someone to answer, by the time he turned the two young ones had already left the laboratory.

…

Once again, back into the city, the duo was now standing in front of the academy. The tour was over and Ezreal managed to complete it in almost two hours, something Liz wouldn't be happy, considering her pet was alone in the apartment.

But the blond still had something to do ¨Liz, I think we need to split our paths for now¨

¨But, why? I'm going to get lost here!¨ The black haired girl didn't knew how to respond but the Champion tried to calm her.

¨Relax, just follow this street until you get to the main plaza, from there I believe you can guide yourself up¨ He patted Liz's shoulder ¨I will buy supplies for when we get to Zaun, and some food for us and your pet¨ After mentioning the Voidling, the earthling drew a smile on her face ¨That's what I want to see, now I'll see you at the apartment¨

And with Ezreal gone, the younger sibling was now alone in a city she never knew, with unknown people. Her main priority now was to get to the safe haven and wait for Ezreal to come and let her with Meeseeks who is probably waiting for his owner to return.

¨I need to get back¨ She whispered to herself and started to walk towards the plaza, ignoring all of the people that were near her. But her trip was completely normal, no one interrupted her walk and most of the amazing stuff she saw didn't stop her. Her head was only focused on reaching the apartment, no matter what…

…sadly something halted her progress.

 _¨Hey...¨_ Liz turned back _¨Yes, you girl. Come to the alleyway to your right¨_ A voice was whispering, however she was unable to distinguish who it was since it didn't match any of the new people she met today ¨ _Don't worry, I won't hurt you. Come, I just want to play!_ ¨ It was surprising that she was the only person that could hear that whispering. But curiosity was one of Liz's weaknesses so it was almost an immediate response from her to walk towards that alleyway.

Nobody else was following the earthling to this place, but she felt someone was watching her. Liz kept walking until she found a wall in her path, a dead end. The voice was never heard again because when she turned around, someone was behind her.

The cyan ponytails and the pink-reddish eyes were something the younger sibling never saw back in her world, but apparently Piltover was full of people with weird hair. The woman in front of Liz was wearing a pink and black colored bra and a pair of shorts that matched the color of one of the sides of the bra.

¨Well look at this¨ The stranger looked up and down at the earthling ¨I saw you climbing out of that Zeppelin and walking around this city as if nothing¨ Jinx frowned ¨Do you know there are people out there with big hands and stupid hats?¨

¨Big hands? I think I met one of them¨ Liz remembered the enforcer who had those metallic gauntlets when she showed up.

¨And you are completely safe¨ The cyan haired madwoman extended her hand ¨My name is Jinx¨

Liz answered and extended it as well, she felt a bit more comfortable with this stranger rather than with the cops and the Summoner back at their house ¨I'm Liz¨

¨What a boring name. Just like your clothes!¨ She laughed ¨Tell you what, I got a better name for you. How about… Lix?¨

¨Isn't it actually the same? You replaced a letter with an X¨

¨Yeah, but everybody knows that adding an X at the ending of something makes it cooler, durr¨ Jinx rolled her eyes and sat on one of the dumpsters that were in the alleyway ¨Now what can we do with your clothes?¨

Liz looked down at her body; the caravan clothes she received from the travellers were already dirty and they started to smell a bit bad, she then looked at the Loose Cannon and shrugged ¨It's the only ones I have and I don't have money for anything¨

The Champion snorted as she stood up on top of the dumpster ¨Money is for the boring people. Are you one of those?¨ Liz shook her head ¨Good. Then I have something for you, how about we meet in this same place around…¨ She placed a finger under her chin and looked to the sky ¨7 PM?¨ The Loose Cannon lowered her head once again ¨We will take care of your clothes and maybe your hair too, it needs a bit more of Jinx in my opinion¨

¨I… I don't know¨

¨Oh, come on! I can teach you how to defend yourself from the monster with big hands¨ Liz looked up and smiled.

¨Very well, it's a girl's party then¨ Jinx sat once again in the dumpster and raised her hand in a fist, but the black haired girl tilted her head in confusion ¨What is that?¨

¨Just do the same. Raise your hand, make a fist and crash it against mine¨ Liz looked at her hand which was now a fist and slowly hit the Loose Cannon's hand; the moment they touched Jinx raised it even further and opened it, making an explosion sound ¨There you have it, best friends forever!¨

* * *

 **This chapter has a lot of things going on!**

 **And while the identity of Ezreal's friend is still a mistery for the Piltover's Finest and Matt, it won't take too long before they discover who the girl they had in front was. But as of now, they will still have no name for her.**

 **Also, since Matt's chapter will happen at the same time, I will skip that entire part so we avoid repeating the same scene (You'll understand when we get there)**

* * *

 **Canwewrite:** _So, serious things first._

 _Leona didn't defeat Phant in the Kor thing (just read the judgement of the old lore, it is clear).I don't know if it's something you created._  
 _Second, given that kalista is made by more people, any shipping with her would end in a gangbang. And I don't know if it's LB that gave orders to the spider Queen, but if it's the case then it was rather obvious (you know, Eloise being a member of the black rose)._  
 _Finally as always, see you in the next chapter._  
 _PS. The new lore seems a bit like the dota2 one, but it is more abundant. Even if it's more difficult to make fan fiction, I like it. And everyone expect the taric rework._

 **Leona never defeated Pantheon, in fact, I made a horrible mistake, she fought against someone else who was not the baker and refused to finish him. The Kalista part... alright, that idea never came around my head, now I can't remove it, thank you.**

 **The lore rework was something League actually needs. The problem is that when they decided to remove the Institute of War, the Summoners and all that, most of the headcanons as well as stories revolving the named above are no longer supported by Riot.**

 **KyuubiNoPuma:** _Omg... that moment with Liz touching her bust made me laugh(female inside joke).. I wasn't expecting her to age. Does this me she is physically the same age as Claire or is she older? Also, I'm shipping Liz and Ez cause.. Liz's innocence and Ez's kindness just fit. Also, will Claire beat up Ez cause Liz aged?_

 _Liz reminds me of Nel from Bleach..._

 _Marie x Liz... I think was a good shipping... Liz is innocent(cheerful) and accepting and Marie is mature and a nervous reck they fit well.. I cringe with Marie x Elise.._

 **Alright, let's put all this reviews together...**

 **Claire is older than Liz (Claire is 24 while Liz is 20) And really, Ezreal is with Lux, I don't see why he would be shipped with Liz. And I don't know if Claire would hit Ezreal, he was not who made the girl age.**

 **As for Nel, I haven't seen Bleach too much (only saw two episodes) so I can't tie the matching personalities.**

 **And regardings Marie and Liz... well, I have ideas in my head but you guys and girls are asking me to make some non canon chapters and make lemons out of every possible pairing.**

 **SirBnana:** _I read all the story in one night,man u are great._

 _Will this story end for real or are you thinking for a sequel(i hope Matt will stay with Cait)_

 _PS. Sry for my english, I'm italian so i don't speak/write it properly._

 **Hey man, thanks for that. And... I don't know, we still have a LONG way until the end, and I haven't thought of what to do afterwards.**

* * *

 **It's 1 in the morning, I'm watching the Oscars and the best actor statue hasn't been awarded yet. I'm going to bed so this A/N will be a bit shorter. Also thanks again to everyone who follows/favorites, send reviews and PMs. Without your support I don't think I'll be writing this.**

 **But that's it for now boys and girls, let me say goodbye with my famous quote:**

 **See you in the next chapter ;)**


	28. Ch 28: Butterfly

(October 9th 2015 – 8:10 AM – Eastern Gardens, Institute of War, Runeterra)

After the noxian duo arrived at the Institute of war, the next clue led them to Demacia but unfortunately the trip from this building to the capital of the Demacian Empire was a couple of days away. However Ralzith started to prepare a teleporting spell that night but none of the girls wanted to leave the Institute until the next day.

Once the first sun rays hit the gigantic structure, the Traitor of the Institute went to the eastern gardens and started to prepare everything for the teleportation. By drawing some lines with chalk in the cobblestone path and placing a few items inside of a big circle, the Ionian Summoner had everything ready for the noxians.

A few minutes after the preparations were made, the two girls arrived at the gardens, they were wearing gray cloaks that would conceal the clothes that they were wearing as well as their heads. Most of the demacians would be able to recognize the Sinister Blade but not Claire; however the armor of the noxian's high command was quite notorious for the soldiers of the blue and golden empire.

¨I need to ask you again, are you sure you want to go alone? Maybe if we wait a few more hours then-¨

¨We don't know for how long that girl is going to stay at Demacia¨ Claire interrupted the Ionian Summoner as she pulled the cloak over her head ¨We can't afford to lose the only clue that could lead us to our sister. Now, is the portal ready?¨

¨Quite certainly¨ Ralzith nodded and guided the two girls to the center of the circle ¨This should be an easier spell than the one that I used to bring all of you to Runeterra¨ The Summoner grabbed a book that was close to the chalk lines.

¨Are you sure this is not going to make us land on top of a fountain or something?¨ Katarina chuckled but her Summoner frowned after hearing that. It was not funny what happened to her.

¨Relax, it won't¨ The Traitor of the Institute opened his book and started to read a page on the right ¨I know of an alleyway in Demacia where no one transits. Once there, Katarina will guide you to… wherever you have to go¨ He cleared his throat and looked at the two noxians ¨You ready?¨ They nodded and Ralzith started to chant some ancient words just to interrupt himself a few seconds later ¨Before you go¨ The Summoner turned and gave Claire a stone. It was small and had a few inscriptions in it, but none of the noxians seemed to understand it ¨It is an ancient spell from the Summoners. Basically it will help you get back here to the Institute immediately. All you need to do is break the stone against the ground and a small portal will appear¨

¨Is that it? Just…¨ The Summoner swinged her hand but the stone was still held tight ¨And it's open?¨ Ralzith nodded silently ¨Well then, send us to Demacia¨

¨Fine¨ Ralzith ended the conversation and once again started to recite some words from the book. This ones were in a strange language but the items around the duo seemed to react as a vibrating sound could be heard. The objects that were in each small circle started to float and they spin around Claire and Katarina.

The surroundings started to lose color; the two girls were trapped in a wall of light that soon made the noxians disappear from the Institute of War

* * *

(October 9th 2015 – 8:25 AM – Demacia, Runeterra)

The gardens of the Institute were replaced by a gray alleyway, the sound of the birds was no more and instead the duo was able to hear a lot of movement outside of the place they were in. Thankfully no one has noticed their presence yet.

Before they started to walk, Claire noticed something by her feet; it was a piece of paper that had something written in it. She was not able to read it so the Sinister Blade had to be the translator in this case.

¨What does it say?¨ The Summoner asked, looking at the Champion who was eyeing the small white paper.

¨Good Luck¨ Katarina grunted and threw the paper away ¨Ralzith thinks we are going to fail…¨

¨Yeah¨ Claire looked around but there was no one in the vicinity ¨I though he said that the teleportation spell would take us to one of the nearest towns¨

¨You're right, but this is not the time to over-think that. Let's move before any guards show up¨

The two girls left the alleyway and found themselves in the rival capital city. The difference with Noxus was enormous, since the ambience of dread was not present, and the guards were not hunting for Summoners who might be hiding. Some of the demacians were peeking at the cloaked duo, but none stopped them, which made their path quite peaceful.

¨So how many times have you been here at the capital? You seem to know where we are heading¨ Claire whispered, following the Champion at her side.

¨Quite a lot. Either doing some spying tasks, or… doing my regular visits to the nobility¨ The Sinister Blade grinned ¨I know every path in Demacia as if it was the family's manor¨

They kept walking, avoiding any guards that were in their path until they arrived to the nobility district. There were even less civilians here but the amount of soldiers increased so it was hard for the duo to go on the main road. Thankfully the place they wanted to go was right next to them. The gates to the noble house with the title ` _House Crownguard_ ´ on top of it, were closed and in front of it, two guards observing at everyone who walked past them.

¨We'll have to take the alternate route now…¨ Katarina whispered and looked at her right, the gardens were not being observed so it allowed the Champion to Shunpo to the other side of the tall metallic fence that kept the intruders away ¨Alright Claire, your turn¨

¨You know I can't just teleport to the other side that easily, right?¨ Maybe I can-¨ The redhead extended her hand through the fence.

¨Go on, I have a plan¨ Katarina smiled and waited for the Summoner to proceed. Claire was clueless on what her friend's plan was, but if it was the only way to get inside, then she should follow it. The brunette held the assassin's hand tight as the latter pulled and they both disappeared.

The two made an appearance once again in the gardens, this time far away from the metallic fence and from the two guards blocking the entrance. The two girls were laying in the grass, looking at the sky, but Katarina had no time for games, neither Claire so the assassin helped the Summoner get back up ¨Completely forgot…¨ The earthling said as she lowered the cloak ¨…how you could do that with Shunpo¨

¨Yeah, yeah. Let's get moving¨ They looked up and saw that a window was open ¨There, that's how we are going to get in¨

Their entry point was on a third floor, and it was physically impossible for the assassin to use her blink to get up there. However the assassin had already a plan, she started to move back by the metal fence and prepared herself by kneeling. After making some calculations, the redhead began by running towards the wall, she jumped and managed to crawl a bit to get some more altitude. After Katarina ran out of speed, she grabbed her daggers and used them as supports so she wouldn't fall. She then proceeded her way up until she arrived to the window and climbed in.

¨Kat, I'm **not** going to do that¨ Claire whispered but the assassin didn't seem to respond from up there ¨I'm serious, Kat, I can't do that sh-¨ The Summoner was not able to finish since there was a a long piece of cloth falling from the window, from above the assassin was waving at her friend to climb up using that as a rope ¨She's supposed to be an assassin, not an alpinist¨ Claire said under her breath as she shook her head and started to climb the wall with the help of the cloth.

After a not so long way up, the Summoner reunited with the Champion in the room. This one was big and it was fit for a woman rather than a man, the queen sized bed decorated with many details, especially the flag of Demacia on the wall behind it. The desk to the side was filled with a lot of maps as well as flasks with blue liquid. This wasn't the room of the Might of Demacia; it belonged to his sister, Lux Crownguard.

¨This place is way to tidy… even for me¨ Claire looked around as she stepped even further into the mage's room.

¨That's how Lux is, she is very careful with details and doesn't want anything to be out of place¨ Katarina added while pulling the cloth out of the window, removing any kind of trace from the girls.

The Summoner kept looking at everything the room offered, near the desk there was a mannequin that had some clothes on. It had the blue latex suit that was like mandatory on most of female demacian Champions, and on top of it, a metallic breast plate and a white-golden skirt ¨So if this are her normal clothes… what must she wearing right now?¨ The brunette whispered but when she looked back at the window, Katarina wasn't there, instead she was by the room's door, waiting for the Summoner to follow her.

On the first floor of the Crownguard manor, the big brother was looking at some papers, some were maps while the others were orders that had the Lightshield banner engraved on them. The room was silent and the only thing that could be heard were Garen's breaths, not even the sound from the outside. But his peace ended when he felt something behind him, he grabbed his sword and turned.

¨I know you are there, show yourself!¨ But the intruders didn't answer, the Might of Demacia started to move forward, his sword prepared to strike onto the first thing that appeared in front of the juggernaut. A mysterious sound came from the spot in front of him and was heard once again behind him, but when Garen turned once again he saw the redhead assassin inspecting the papers that were on the table.

¨This is supposed to be my capital?¨ Katarina turned with the piece of paper in her hands and showing the Demacian general the poorly drawn map ¨If you asked me I could give you a more accurate version¨

¨Kat… what are you doing here? I thought we agreed not to see each other until the end of the month¨ The Might of Demacia grabbed the map and placed it back on the table as well as his sword which is now resting at the side of the wooden furniture.

¨True, but I am here for other reasons¨ Katarina smiled as she ran a finger around the Champion's chest plate ¨And we believe you can help us¨

¨We? Us?¨ Garen frowned but after hearing some footsteps, he looked behind him to find the brunette by the door frame. The Might of Demacia faced the assassin once again, this time he was not confused nor happy, it was anger ¨You brought someone else here?! Most specifically, a noxian?!¨

¨Do not over-react, she can be trusted¨ Katarina tried to calm the juggernaut but he didn't seem to relax.

¨Um… I don't mean to bother you, Garen, but we didn't came here to fight, or do anything against Demacia. We are in dire need of some questions¨ Claire started to speak, getting closer to the discussing couple.

¨Questions?¨ The gigantic man turned and this time faced the earthling ¨The fact that there are two noxians in the manor of one of the army's generals, is very dangerous for-¨ He stopped the moment his eyes saw Claire ¨Wait… I remember you¨

¨You probably do¨ Katarina stepped in between the demacian and the Summoner ¨You saw her months ago when we asked your city to support her cause against the Overlord¨

¨Yeah, I remember that, it's just… You look like the other girl¨

¨Other girl?¨ The two noxians said at the same time ¨Who are you talking about?¨ Claire was the one who spoke this time.

¨A girl¨ Garen shrugged ¨Around your size, with black hair and blue eyes, your faces look quite similar, which is odd¨

The Summoner looked at Katarina who nodded, they were following the right clues towards Liz ¨That's the person we are looking for¨ Claire turned back at the demacian ¨Where is she now?¨

¨I am afraid I don't know¨ After he spoke, there was silence. Even if that was the right path, it ended there.

¨You're telling me, that a person whose hair and eyes are not common in Demacia, did not generate any curiosity to you as to where she might go?!¨ Claire raised her tone but Katarina held her shoulders, trying to calm the Summoner.

¨I have more important business than following the tracks of a random girl. Everything I know is that she showed up a couple of days ago with that… explorer prick¨ Garen shook his head and frowned, disgusted when he remembered Ezreal.

¨Alright, so the girl was with Ezreal. What else? Why did they come here for?¨ Katarina was the one was asking questions this time, there were more chances that the Might of Demacia might spill more information to the redhead rather than the earthling.

¨She was mostly a companion, since that guy was leading her. Anyway, he was asking for Luxanna, but she is not here¨

¨Here as in… your house?¨ Katarina asked but Garen shook his head ¨Demacia?¨ Once again the Champion denied it ¨Where is she then?¨

¨She is in a classified mission in the name of Demacia. I can't tell you anymore since you are not allowed to know more about the empire's military secrets¨

Claire grabbed the general's arm and looked at him ¨Garen, this is something important. My sister is missing, and the only person who might have information on her whereabouts is now with Ezreal. I'm begging you, we need your help¨

¨I'm sorry Summoner, I do wish that you find your sister but I am afraid there isn't anything I can do from my position. And no, I will not send a patrol in order to find this girl¨ Garen returned to the table, trying to ignore the two noxians that were still in the room.

¨What if we can help your sister?¨ The Champion was still focused, even if his lover offered something he would probably find it hard to reject ¨Let's imagine Ezreal and this girl know where Lux is. You hate the explorer and want to keep him away from your family¨ Garen now slightly turned his head to the right, paying attention to Katarina ¨We can go to where your sister is, and warn her about Ezreal¨

¨If you do, would you bring Luxanna back here?¨

¨I'm pretty sure we can do it, the combination of a bound Champion and a Summoner can achieve almost everything, right?¨ Claire added, making the juggernaut sigh. He gave up and the girls won the argument.

The demacian turned and nodded slightly ¨My sister is Zaun, what she is doing there does not concern you at all, and most importantly…¨ This time Garen was looking at the assassin ¨…you are not to inform any of this to Swain. Understood?¨ The two noxians nodded ¨Very well, now that you have this information, please, leave Demacia before anyone else finds about-¨

The Champion got interrupted after a very loud noise, it was like a thunder but considering that the sky was almost clear, the idea of a sudden storm was discarded. From outside of the manor, there was a lot of people running, either away or to the source of the sound which came from a house away from the Crownguard one.

¨Stay here, I will investigate that noise¨ Garen said as he grabbed his sword and rushed towards the front of the manor, locking the door from the outside.

¨Come¨ Katarina waved at the Summoner as they went back to Lux's room.

From the window the noxians were able to see a lot of people getting close to the manor that was not too far from where the girls were. From there, they saw that Garen was running towards the garden, he kneeled in front of a body that was laying on the grass, the blue dress and cyan hair made it quite obvious who this person was, although Claire never saw her in real life, Katarina knew who it was.

¨Sona…¨

¨No, she… is she…¨ Claire was unable to speak, she experienced murder outside of the Rift and this time she knew it was permanent.

¨Someone shot her, I don't know if you can see but there is a small opening in her neck¨ Katarina pointed, but the Summoner tried to imagine it since her eyes weren't that trained ¨Whoever made that shot, it is a professional¨ The redhead grinned ¨It is ironic… and weird¨

¨Why because someone shot at Sona's neck even though she couldn't speak at all?¨ Claire turned her head at Katarina who nodded.

¨That's one, the other one is that there's no blood around her body¨ Katarina stopped talking and looked at something that was getting closer to the window.

Upon further investigation, the girls discovered that it was a butterfly; it had light blue wings, almost cyan colored, just like Sona's hair. The flying insect rested by the window's frame as it attracted the attention of the noxians.

¨Another piece of irony¨ Katarina muttered as she walked out of the window ¨A butterfly represents beauty, and what we saw, is not something beautiful¨

Claire remained silent for a few seconds, thinking of the poor Maven that lost her life due to a sharpshooter ¨This is sad, but at least we know where to go next¨

¨Zaun… the city of weird experiments and Noxus' ally¨ The assassin nodded ¨It should be easy¨

* * *

 **Before we start talking about the chapter and all that, there is something more important in the list:**

 **AURELION SOL!**

 **Seriously, that dragon is weird, and while it reminds me of Thanos, I'm already pretty hyped up on what's going to be his kit, and most importantly the lore.**

 **Now yes, the chapter. Our noxian duo arrived at Demacia and had a discussion with Mr. spin and yell your empire's name! But they also found out that Sona died D: Who is this sharpshooter that put an end to this support's life? Maybe this person is not as good as-**

 **...**

 **Who am I kidding? We know who the person is, come on. But... Sona wasn't the first one, right? I mean, there are still two more if I remember, wonder who they might be... :)**

* * *

 **KyuubiNoPuma:** _The ship Ez x Liz was before I found out about Lux being shipped with Ez, so no harsh feelings yeah? As for lemons.. ugh no need, I'm more a fluff person, since I can't imagine Liz doing that per say. It detracts from her innocence since she still is a 10 year old at heart. Plus, if Liz x anyone becomes a thing I think the fluff route is the way to go at least to build up a proper lemon(if one ever does happen)._

 _Captions for the Liz and Jinx fist pump:_  
 _1)And at that moment the greatest friendship known to man was formed._  
 _2)It was at that moment Nathan knew, he ducked up._

 **Liz is still young, but hey, this story has lots of fluff (at least most in the Matt part) but soon more fluff will come (and with fluff comes with lemons sometimes)**

 **And yes, probably the best friendship between OC and character has been created! The real question is what's going to happen in their party?**

 **Speaking of Nathan... wonder what he is doing at his home, and if he remembers Quinn or Sejuani. Probably the former but it's think of her without involving that warmonger, right?**

* * *

 **Alright, Noxus duo is done and I'm going to bed. Next chapter will send us to Piltover and new stuff as well!**

 **Also for those who don't know, yesterday (2nd of March) was the anniversary of Summoning Magic and the day I started writing fanfictions, so happy birthday to this great story! I also mentioned that the next chapter that I'm going to release (globally) will be for The Ionian Incident, after that on a secret project I'm working on. After that I'll keep working on Heroes & Legends.**

 **This is it boys and girls, time's over and some need to rest, some others need to read and as far as I know if I don't sleep, tomorrow I will fail my driving test. As always:**

 **See you in the next chapter ;)**


	29. Ch 29: Clockwork

(October 8th 2015 – 7:45 AM – Caitlyn's house, Piltover, Runeterra)

The new day arrived for this loving duo as the sheriff woke up from her sleep. She was hugged to the blond Summoner who was still asleep; his arm was around Caitlyn's body. Matt was heavily sleeping since he never noticed that the Champion stood up from the bed and started to pick up her clothes. The only way to wake him up was by throwing his underwear at his face.

¨Uh?¨ The blond asked while opening his eyes ¨What's this?¨ He grabbed the piece of underwear and looked at it, although it was hard for him to identify it since his eyes were still quite blurry. Once his vision returned to normal, he opened his eyes in surprise and threw it at the side of the bed.

¨I don't know why you are so surprised¨ Caitlyn muttered while fastening the bra from the back as she turned and faced the Summoner ¨It is yours, isn't it?¨

¨Right…¨ He looked at the underwear and grabbed it, putting it on under the sheets ¨So… that night… did it actually happen?¨

Caitlyn smiled as she crawled towards the Summoner, dropping a kiss on his lips ¨Surprising as it sounds, yes, it happened and...¨ Her voice trailed off, she sniffed something; it was the smell of something being cooked in the kitchen ¨Are you smelling that too?¨

Matt sniffed as well and nodded ¨It can't be Vi, we would've smelled something bad already¨ He stood up from the bed and tried to find his clothes, however something else caught his attention. It was a box with a black ribbon on top of it, not only that, it also had a note attached to it:

¨ _Take a shower and get some new clothes. I can't help you with the first one, but the last one is more possible for me. Open it. –Vi¨_

With curiosity, the blond removed the ribbon and opened the box, inside there was another shirt and a vest, only this time they were yellow and black, respectively ¨Since when Vi cares about my personal hygiene and my clothes?¨ Matt asked while removing the clothes from the box and looking at himself afterwards ¨Maybe she is right, I should take a shower before trying this on¨

¨Go ahead, I'll go see what's that smell¨ Caitlyn smiled and hugged her boyfriend while leaving a tender kiss on his lips ¨See you in the living room¨ She walked out of the room while Matt was heading to the bathroom door.

Minutes have passed and the door from the bedroom opened, revealing a now bathed Summoner with his new black and yellow clothes. As he stepped into the living room, he heard two female voices coming from the kitchen.

 _¨…and I'm more or less surprised she hasn't showed up yesterday¨_ It was clear that voice was from Vi, and that the `she´ the enforcer mentioned was probably the Loose Cannon.

¨ _Even criminals need to rest, and that counts for Jinx too¨_ The sheriff answered.

When the blond showed up at the kitchen's door, the two officers turned their heads at him. On the one hand Caitlyn got closer and gave him a hug while the enforcer decided to keep working on the stoves.

¨'Bout time you woke up blondie, I feared that you decided to skip my delicious breakfast¨ Vi talked with some sarcasm in her voice. She looked once again at the couple and frowned ¨Why are you still here? Go to the table, I haven't finished yet!¨ The not-so-order from the pink haired brute was a signal that she needed peace while cooking, therefore the sheriff grabbed the Summoner's hand and dragged him towards the table that was already prepared with some plates as well as the hot drinks.

The lovers sat next to each other while there was an empty chair in front of them. Matt looked at the cups and saw that there was only one that had deep black liquid and it belonged to the enforcer, while the other two was more of a dark brownish tone, most likely tea.

¨So what it is for today's schedule? Patrolling the city? Helping Heimerdinger with his crazy machine?¨ The blond asked to the sheriff who shook her head.

¨Today we will be visiting a special place, it is the weekly check on her. After that we will go back to the station, and see if we can work on any case¨ Caitlyn smiled, turning her head at the pink haired woman who was arriving with a big plate that was placed in the middle of the table.

Today's breakfast was something different, it looked like a pancake but it was stuffed with a lot of things, namely being bacon, fried eggs mostly. The blond was impressed since with all this kind of food, the two officers don't seem to gain any more weight.

¨Just like yesterday, I made this special meal with love and dedication¨ Vi grinned and grabbed one of this pancake-type food ¨So… how did my lovebirds spent their night alone? Was there any action in the bed?¨ Both Matt and Caitlyn reddened their cheeks but none was able to talk in order to defend themselves. Even if they denied it, Vi was not that easy to fool, but why hide it then? ¨Eh, it doesn't matter, I know you are quite shy to have sex¨

The trio started to eat the breakfast; surprisingly it was well done and most importantly delicious, considering how Vi managed to burn yesterday's lunch. It was not a long meal since both officers had to do work, and considering Caitlyn was now in charge of the Summoner, he had to follow her as well.

¨A'ight, time to get my gauntlets and I'll be heading to the station¨ The pink haired brute stood from her chair and turned towards her bedroom, but before entering she looked at the earthling and tilted her head with a smile ¨You know, blondie? That combination of colors suits you just fine¨ She then proceeded to enter into the room.

Matt looked at his body but then remembered what Caitlyn said before, about doing a weekly cheek on _her_ ¨Cait, you mentioned going to a special place, right?¨ The sheriff nodded while taking one last sip from her cup ¨Where are we going?¨

¨Well, we are visiting the-¨ Caitlyn got interrupted when they heard the bell from the front door ringing ¨It's too early for someone to come here¨ She stood up but her boyfriend raised his hand.

¨Don't worry, I'll go check who it is¨ Matt was the one who stood up and headed towards the door ¨I'm going, hold on a bit!¨ He yelled at the person who was on the other side of the door. Before opening it, the Summoner hovered his hand over the door's handle ¨Who is it?¨

¨ _It's Ezreal, with a friend. Is Caitlyn or Vi there?¨_ The explorer asked from outside.

Matt looked back, and saw that Caitlyn was looking from the sofa at him ¨Uh…¨ He waved his hand at the sheriff to come by the door ¨Yeah, gimme a sec¨ He then faced the door once again and turned the keys that were located beneath the handle.

…

With the explorer and the mysterious girl away, the two officers and the Summoner were sitting in the different couches.

¨What a shy girl¨ Vi spoke up, knowing that the two young adults already left.

¨Yeah, she seemed scared when you showed up with your gauntlets¨ Matt smiled ¨You can be menacing sometimes¨

¨Sometimes?!¨ The enforcer raised her tone ¨I better work on that then¨ She stood up from her comfortable seat and stretched her arms ¨Alright, time to put on my babies again¨ She walked back to the bedroom.

¨While she's at it, we still need to go to that special place I mentioned to you¨ Caitlyn now stood up and went to her bedroom, the only difference between the enforcer was that she came out almost instantly with her hat and the rifle ¨Alright, let's go¨

¨Can't you just tell me where we go first?¨ Matt rose from the couch and followed Caitlyn to the front of the house.

¨If I tell you, then it won't be a secret¨ She opened the door ¨Just make sure not to freak out¨

¨Freak out?¨ The earthling raised a brow, curious of what the sheriff meant with that.

* * *

(October 8th 2015 – 10:30 AM – Reveck house, Piltover, Runeterra)

The Summoner questioned the sheriff on why they couldn't use any of the vehicles that were on the city in order to get there, her response was that he shouldn't be that lazy and that walking was better for his heart and legs rather than using the car-like transportation.

Their destination was a house located away from the main part of the city, almost in the border between Piltover and Valoran. Although it had the `house´ title near the entrance, that place was almost like a manor, the sad thing was that most of it was completely destroyed or in a worn state. In the past this place was a blooming place where an old inventor decided to spent time with his daughter.

The duo stopped by the sign that said `Reveck Houe¨ the S in house was missing ¨This place is… haunting¨ Matt whispered and then looked at Caitlyn ¨What happened here?¨

¨A lot of things, one of them being is related to Viktor¨ The sheriff frowned ¨I still remember when this place was alive. It was years ago, way before Vi joined the force¨

¨I can see how that guy caused more havoc than Jinx¨ Matt sighed ¨Remind me what we are doing here¨

¨Every week either me or Vi go to this house to check on the only person who lives here¨ Caitlyn stopped for a minute and blinked ¨Although `person´ is not the right term to use¨ The sheriff walked towards the front door and the Summoner had to keep up her pace.

Once in the entrance of this place, the sheriff pressed the button near the door. Instead of a normal ringing, they heard music, calm and with a slow-paced tempo, similar to a few classical tunes from the Earth.

¨That's a fancy bell¨

¨The owner created it for his daughter. She liked to dance around this type of music¨ Caitlyn muttered as she heard the locks on the door opening ¨Come, we shouldn't be bothering her that much¨

The interior of the house was no different from the outside, most of the objects were either destroyed or badly damaged, the dust and dirt in all of the furniture and the ground was not sane for any person who decided to step in further into the house, but Caitlyn didn't even react to all of this mess since she has been here before.

A turn to the left and the duo was already in the living room, unlike the lobby this one was less destroyed but it was still not a pleasant sight nonetheless.

Caitlyn looked around, but she wasn't able to find what she was looking for ¨Where is she? She should have noticed us already¨

¨Who is _she?_ Cait, if you don't tell me who are we supposed to meet, then I can't do anything to help…¨ Matt's voice trailed off when he saw something above them ¨…you¨ It was a ball, made of gold and silver, from one of the sides there was a metallic contraption with a piece of crystal on the edge. That artifact was looking at them and hovering around the lovers ¨What's that?¨ Matt extended his arm and tried to touch the floating sphere but apparently it got scared and headed to the next room.

The blond tried to follow it but when he got closer to the doorframe another figure appeared from the other side. It was a woman, or that's what it seemed at a first glance, the pale skin from this `person´ was silver; the blue eyes were nothing but a big glow and the hair was gold. This creation was similar to the floating sphere which was not above her head. Her body was odd as well, since the upper part was hovering over a golden skirt which was attached to the lower part.

The complexity of this metallic woman made her perfect for dancing which was odd, considering most of the robots had more offensive capabilities rather than `show off´. However Orianna Reveck was not just a simple piece of machinery.

¨So strange, new people visiting¨ The metallic voice came out of the Lady of Clockwork's mouth.

¨Matt, I believe you know her already, but as a proper introduction, this is Orianna, Champion of the League and citizen of Piltover.

The blond Summoner stood back in surprise, although he was used to seeing Champions, either in his world or in this one, it wasn't normal to see a non-human person for the first time in a while. ¨It's a… a pleasure¨ He extended his hand but the robot girl tilted her head in curiosity.

¨A human technique, what is it for?¨

¨We didn't come here to bother you Orianna, we know you are busy with… whatever you are doing¨ Caitlyn attracted the attention of the robot who turned its head to face the other Champion ¨You know why we are here, so… is there anything you need?¨

Orianna shook its head and hugged the ball that was floating in front of her ¨The week was calm, the rain not so much. Tell me, do you have any information on the masked man?¨

Matt got closer to the sheriff ¨Masked man?¨ He whispered at her ear.

¨She means Viktor¨ Caitlyn answered with another whisper ¨I am afraid we still have no information. But as soon we discover something, you will be the first one to know¨ This time the blue haired girl spoke up at the robot who looked down.

¨Oh…¨ She raised her head ¨Very well, we shall meet each other next week¨ Orianna moved gracefully deeper into the house with the company of her spherical companion.

¨Ok, let's go back. We're done here¨ Caitlyn muttered and turned towards the entrance.

¨Wait, so we came here for a small talk?!¨ The blond's eyes widened ¨We walked all the way from the house, just to… _this?_ ¨

¨We will probably have something to do back at the station, and no, it's not going to be paperwork¨ Caitlyn opened the door to the entrance ¨Cheer up, you may catch your first criminal today!¨

¨I'm more or less worried if by the time we get there I won't need any leg replacement, you know, with all of the walking¨ Since the blue haired woman was the one holding the door, she allowed the Summoner to go first

¨Don't be such a baby¨ Before her lover crossed to the other side of the door she stopped him by grabbing his arm and dropping a kiss on his lips ¨If Vi finds out you can't walk long distances, she will try to train you. And trust me you don't want that¨

¨Fine¨ Matt grunted in defeat ¨But for the record, if I end up being just as good as you, I want a place in the Piltover's finest¨

¨You still have a long way to be part of the Piltover's Police¨ Caitlyn grinned and pushed the Summoner to the outside, closing the door of the Reveck house ¨And just because I love you, it doesn't mean there will be favoritism in the force¨ And with those words the duo departed to the center of the city so the blond would get prepared for his first assignment.

* * *

 **A short (and filler) chapter for Matt, even if I showed a new Champion. I had a few troubles when writing about Orianna, because in her lore, the only mention we get about her father is when she gets created, other than that, there is no other clue on what happened to him. So in this story I'd like to think that the Reveck house was destroyed because Corin was a rival to Viktor since the former wanted to create an Orianna that fit the Battlecast-type idea.**

 **However Corin was against it and decided to create a ballerina robot which went against the Herald guy's plan. Therefore Viktor destroyed the house and with that he killed Corin as well. The Ball is something also created by Ori's father which is meant to protect her (and in the meantime it is also used as a weapon).**

 **Even though Orianna has no feelings, she wants to know where Viktor is, since she still has some memories about her human life and remembers that Viktor was the one who caused this to the house and her deceased father**

* * *

 **Canwewrite:** _I knew it was Garen. A chapter on the noxian duo, in demacia ;)_

 _Oh fuck, the next champion is Garen, noooooo..._  
 _And certainly zed teaser will happen in the other story._  
 _But, did you just kill the innocent Sona only to introduce jhin?_  
 _You're definitely an evil person. And I'll repeat myself, you should absolutely include Nathan, and... Wait, and if he landed in runeterra and being a demacian summoner he was followed or searched by lux and maybe Quinn, and if he landed in Zaun, helped by Ekk... K, I've said too much. Jhin x LB confirmed. Or Jinx and Liz. Or Diana x Aur. Sol._  
 _Yeah, I'm mad._

 **Well, Jhin doesn't kill each target every 2 days, he is a professional artist, and of course he needs time to prepare a show. Garen will probably be safe for now, but who knows for how long!**

 **Well Nathan is something important right here. If he was Demacian, then he should probably land either on the capital or any small town. Lux is in Zaun for other reasons but I'm not going to spoil them. As for Quinn... I don't know where she might be, there is a chance she will appear in this story, yes, but the way it goes, I'm not sure she will get some spotlight anytime soon.**

 **Alban217:** _Never expected to read about jhin, i was like "whait a sec, sona just got shot in the neck, a butterfly... O-o NO WAY" XD_

 _Hold on now, if jhin is starting to kill,that means... garen and VI will die!?_

 **Jhin's kills are art. Zed was roses, Sona butterflies, Garen was... uh... green...weird...thingy... crystals? And Vi was... uh...**

 **I'm not saying they will die... but... we shall see it in the future.**

 **Vi was added just for the lolz by Riot, since she is has no interaction with Jhin, hell he doesn't even have a special quote!**

* * *

 **Alright so Nick's chapter should be interesting with Aurelion and all that. I was waiting for Riot to release some more lore about him so I can add Ao'Shin's successor in the story (Spoiler: He will be mentioned and PROBABLY be added in the future), we still have that fifth panel in the Mt. Targon event that hasn't been revealed yet.**

 **Anyway, apparently some reviews aren't appearing in my email and therefore I have to check manually if I received any since the webpage is a bit bugged. Thankfully I answered them all!**

 **Oh yes, my opinion on the new Champion. Weird, but that Q tho, you can literally go from mid to top/bot and insta-stun the enemy with a huge-ass nova! Also that ultimate is just probably the biggest meh of the year so far, auto-peel. I would get surprised if it gets picked on the LCS.**

 **That's all boys and girls, a new chapter is up, the path towards Zaun is getting close for many people, and the things that are going to happen there... ho ho, it's gonna be awesomeeeee.**

 **Anyway, time to wrap this up with my quote!**

 **See you in the next chapter ;)**


	30. Ch 30: Lunari secrets

(October 9th 2015 – 9:25 PM – Hidden Lunari temple, Runeterra)

Nick and Diana arrived to a cave that was shown in a map the Champion had in her hands. This piece of paper not only was a guide for the duo to travel around the continent, but it also had the location of all of the temples made by the Lunari. Surprisingly this spots were all over the main land, including Ionia; meaning that the followers of the Moon actually spread throughout Runeterra instead of just having a single base in Mount Targon.

Although this duo was already far away from Jax and Pantheon, they moved with caution. During the day Diana allowed the Summoner to get some rest for a couple of hours before they kept moving, she didn't liked the idea of being watched by the Sun above them but if they wanted to stay alive and avoid the two Champions she had to make a sacrifice. Not that it was the first one she made.

The night was Diana's favorite moment of the day, since she was with someone friendly, a caretaker that observed and guided her on the right path against the Solari.

The white haired woman's plan was to find the entrance to this temple and if they were lucky, find any relics from the old members of this religion just like the armor and the crescent blade Diana found in the temple by Mount Targon.

If there was a word that could describe the interior of that cave, it was probably darkness; utter and complete darkness. However on the ground there was something, it was a torch; when she grabbed it, there was something on the upper side, it was sticky and stained in black.

Diana touched the black material but her fingers felt the stickiness as well ¨Tar…¨ she muttered and gave the torch to Nick while she unsheathed the crescent blade from the holder in her back ¨Hold it steady¨

¨Oh, you have a lighter? Well that's a surprise, I never expected you to carry on-¨ The Summoner got interrupted when the Lunari made a swift movement with her weapon against the torch; this one created a few sparkles that allowed the tar on top to light on. His eyes widened and the grip around the wooden flare was tighter than ever ¨Why did you do that?! You could've burnt my hand!¨

¨Make sure that none of that black liquid falls into your fingers, you will suffer a lot of pain if that happens¨ The Champion warned him and pushed Nick since he was the one carrying the only light source in that cave.

As they were going in deeper, the rocky walls were starting to be different, as if they were carved by people in the past. Nick was curious about what they might find in the Lunari temple, but at the same time he had a lot of questions in his head, and considering how she managed to manipulate his mind yesterday, it wouldn't be a surprise if Diana wasn't reading his mind already.

¨Ask away¨ She said out of nowhere, her white irises still focused on the front that seemed to be infinite from their position.

¨Sheez, can you stop doing that? I know you can read my mind, but I want some privacy from time to time¨ The Summoner frowned.

¨Having pervert thoughts about my rival is not something you should be thinking of. But I am afraid I can't blame you, you love Leona¨ Diana muttered and looked at Nick who was looking at the strangely carved walls.

¨Love…¨ He looked down and then turned at the white haired Lunari ¨Here's a question to you: Back at that dream in my house, why did you decided to kiss me?¨

¨Are you implying I have any feelings for you?¨ Diana frowned and grabbed the handle from her blade as a warning.

¨N-no! I'm just saying, there were probably a lot of ways to wake me up, but why did it have to be a kiss?¨

¨Because even if you believe there are `a lot of ways´, the most impactful one was a kiss¨ Diana turned her head to the front once again, but her eyes were looked to the left one last time ¨But as a suggestion, if you are planning to give Leona one last kiss, I recommend you to improve your skill. And certainly hers needs some more too¨

¨Oh, and now you are the expert in kissing. You don't seem like the type of girl who can be paired up with a boy!¨ Nick chuckled at his comment, but deep inside he knew that would mean his end, surprisingly it wasn't since Diana also chuckled.

¨You think I was like this the whole time?¨ She shook her head and chuckled even more ¨I was way more different, and you are right, I don't seem the type of person to have a boyfriend. They were never into my liking¨ Her laugh stopped and so did her walking. Diana faced her back against the rocky wall and used her crescent blade as a support for her arm ¨Surprisingly; I had a good friend back at the Solari temple, that time before… their mistake¨

¨I need to ask this: What happened to that friend of yours? Were you able to kill him, or her?¨ Nick raised the torch a bit higher, trying to illuminate that part of the cave.

Diana was looking at the darkness to her right, it showed no sign that the Lunari temple was nearby; she then turned back at the Summoner once again ¨She wasn't there, and I am happy she was somewhere else. It is impossible to kill someone you love¨ The Lunari looked down, but Nick was able to see sadness in the Champion's face ¨But Destiny sometimes wants you to suffer¨ She looked up once again ¨I joined the League of Legends without knowing she was there¨

¨She?¨ Nick raised an eyebrow. He remained silent, thinking on who this person was, and the first idea that appeared in his mind caused the Scorn of the Moon to nod ¨No… no way. You… and Leona…¨

¨Yes, Nicholas, although I had feelings for her, it was only one sided¨ Diana grabbed her weapon once again, only this time she didn't placed it in her back, she decided to carry it ¨Let's move on, I don't like talking about that particular subject¨

¨But if you still love Leona, why are you trying to kill her?¨ The Scorn of the Moon frowned and pushed the Summoner to the wall behind him, she aimed the sharp edge from her crescent blade at his neck.

¨Like I said: I don't like to talk about this particular subject¨ She removed the blade and placed it back on her back ¨Move on¨

With that warning, Nick decided not to talk until they arrived to their destination. The cave seemed to be infinite but Diana felt they were getting closer to something; the walls showed some paintings of people raising their hands at a big white sphere above them, some others didn't have anyone in it, instead it was the symbol of the Lunari.

But their search came to an end since the duo stopped when they found a giant gate in front of them. Diana grinned at this sight but turned her head at the Summoner who was still behind, contemplating this creation from the Moon followers.

¨We don't have all the night. Help me open this¨ Nick nodded and walked forward to the left side and started to push while Diana was doing the same but on the right side. Their strength was enough to open this door which revealed a stairway down ¨Light the way¨

Nick advanced and the Scorn of the Moon followed from behind, with her weapon once again out. They moved slowly in order to avoid falling and breaking something, but what seemed to be eternal it was just a minute of going down. Once they touched solid ground, the duo was able to see something in front of their eyes.

The Lunari Temple stood in front of them, an unlike the Solari one that he found back at Mount Targon, this one was way smaller, but it had a lot of signs that people lived here in the past. The circular shaped room they were in had a lot of paintings in the walls, but there was something more interesting located in the middle of this room. On top of a pedestal that was illuminated by the Moon that was shining over a small gap in the rocky ceiling, there was something shining, upon further investigation by the two of them, they noticed it was a crown. All of the gems that had around it made it look like it was worth probably a lot of gold coins, but it was strange since it didn't have any Lunari symbol.

Diana kept looking at the room that was at the left of this pedestal and saw that there were a lot of armor stands in it, some of them empty while others had the same set of silver armor the Scorn of the Moon wore ¨Summoner, come here¨ Nick headed to the Champion's location and noticed what was the white haired's plan ¨Grab one and then look for a weapon too. I'll be inspecting the murals in this place¨

¨Uh…¨ Nick walked forward to one of the armor stands that had a complete set. He grabbed one of the shoulder pads and hit it with a finger; the resonating sound of metal echoed in that small armory ¨I think this is too small for me¨

¨Nonsense! The Lunari made their armor so it could fit anyone. You probably won't believe it, but wait until you try it on¨ Diana added and walked back to the main room.

Nick shook his head, it was impossible in his head, but at least trying wouldn't hurt anybody, right? He took off his dirty clothes and threw them to a corner in the room. The first part was the dark blue clothes, he was looking at them, imagining how he could fit in them, but when he tried it something happened. The cloth was moving smoothly in his skin and apparently it adapted to his size.

¨Wow… she was right¨ The Summoner whispered as he finished wearing the dark pieces of cloth. Just like Diana, this one allowed his fingers to move freely so the user was able to tighten its grip around the weapon's handle.

The next step was the armor itself, he started from the bottom to the top, by strapping the metal parts to the leg and knee. One of the things Nick noticed when he entered in this room, was that there were two different types of armor, one each gender. The main difference was that the one that was designed for a man had a bit more protection by adding a chest plate as well as more armor by the arms, also they removed the skirt.

After a few minutes of observing each part of the silver-crafted armor and attaching them to the dark blue clothes, he was ready to fight, or at least to survive a few hits. Behind him, there was a wall with a lot of missing objects, surprisingly most of them were crescent blades, but there were also swords, maces and even bows with the Lunari symbol imprinted on them. Since Nick had some expertise with the weapon Diana gave him during their first meeting, he decided to go for the sword.

With a new set of clothes, armor and a sharpened weapon, the Summoner walked out of the armory, ready to go out. When he looked around the main room, he saw that Diana was looking at the mural and she was close to the middle of it.

The black haired boy reunited with the Lunari Champion and observed the images in the wall ¨Does it say something interesting?¨

¨Mh? Yes, it is quite fascinating what…¨ Diana's voice trailed off when she turned her head to see the earthling, now clad in the Lunari armor ¨You look like a true follower of the Moon now¨

Nick looked down at his body ¨Isn't that what you wanted?¨

¨Certainly, but I know you don't want to be a Lunari. You believe your side is with Leona¨

¨And I believe you want to be at her side too¨ Nick smiled but he raised his brows a bit in surprise.

The Scorn of the Moon walked past the Summoner and covered her head a bit ¨Come, I want to show you all of this¨ This was her excuse since she didn't wanted to show Nick that her cheeks were red.

On the left side of the mural, Diana guided the earthling by telling him what the wall was trying to say with its images.

¨Although there isn't any text, I believe I read about some things in the past, and now I see how these may connect¨ She pointed at the first image, it was a dark blue and showed many planets, as well as the Sun in the middle ¨The Sun has a lot of planets moving around it, one of those is Runeterra. During the creation there were mystical creatures that looked like dragons. Although it is believed there were more, this mural only talks about one. His name is A-¨

¨-o Shin¨ Nick added almost instantly, getting the attention of Diana who frowned ¨What? You never heard of him?¨

The white haired woman sighed and shook his head ¨As I was saying, the name of this dragon was Aurelion Sol, a celestial dragon¨ They moved a bit to the right, looking at the second image. This one was the blue dragon hovering over a mountain, probably Mount Targon since it was similar to the place Nick landed when he arrived ¨Aurelion decided to visit the people of this world, and the first ones were the warriors of Mount Targon¨

¨Was he peaceful?¨

¨He was¨ Diana made more emphasis on that `was´ ¨He tried to help the Targonians, but something different happened. The latter offered him a crown full of gems, but the dragon never knew that the gift the humans offered to him was magical¨ The duo turned and looked at the same object that was on top of the pedestal in the middle of the room ¨They were able to control the dragon, forcing him to do anything against his own will¨

¨Just… how? All of the Rakkor back at the mountain don't seem to know shit about magic!¨

¨I never mentioned it was the Rakkor. This happened many years ago, way before those… warriors invaded the mountain¨ Diana continued onto the next picture. The Targonians alongside the mind-controlled dragon were fighting against monsters that were coming out of a rift in the sky. It was interesting, since the inside of that hole was purple and all of the creatures were also painted in the same color ¨There was an invasion, it was stronger than the group of warriors, but with the help of Aurelion Sol, they managed to push them back¨

¨Those things look like stuff from the Void¨ Nick pointed out and Diana answered with a nod.

¨It's because those are Voidborns¨ The Summoner turned his head after hearing that word ¨As years passed, the dragon managed to control the power coming from the crown and was able to escape from the Targonians' hands¨ They moved once again, this time to the picture in the middle of the mural ¨This celestial creature returned years later, but everything changed. The inhabitants of the mountain were replaced by the Rakkor tribe¨

¨And what about that?¨ The earthling pointed at the next image, it had many people on both sides and the symbol of the Lunari and the Solari etched on top of the groups. On the left, there were many people with dark silver armor, above their heads the symbol of the Lunari. On the right side the colors were different, that group had golden-yellow armor and it had the Solari emblem floating on top of them.

Hovering in the sky, between the two groups of followers, there was another crown, similar to the one that appeared in the first images of the mural ¨It appears that the Lunari and the Solari feared that the celestial dragon might come and destroy all those who used him as a tool…¨ She frowned ¨But it is impossible, the Moon and the Sun can never be allies¨

¨Maybe, since the situation demanded it, they decided to work together against this possible threat¨ The Summoner suggested but Diana shook her head and moved to the next image.

This one showed a fighting scene between the two groups, however the Solari had the upper hand and therefore the Lunari were either hiding or dying, up to the point the numbers of the followers of the Moon were reduced to few dozens. Without interruption, the duo walked to the last picture in the mural. This one showed the crown in side of the cave, away from the hands of the Solari who never found it, but they managed to complete their objective to eradicate the Lunari from Runeterra.

¨So in the end…¨ Nick looked back at the pedestal ¨The Lunari kept the crown here… but why?¨

¨A celestial dragon was able to stop an invasion from the Void in the past. With that power, the Solari could've been banished from Runeterra, and it was clear they didn't wanted that¨

¨You think that guy… Aurelion… something, might come back?¨ Nick looked at the white haired woman who placed a hand in her forehead, covering the Lunari symbol.

¨It is hard to tell, but we shouldn't worry about that now¨ Diana said as she walked back to the staircase from where they came from ¨Zaun is a day away from us¨

¨Are you sure you want to kill her?¨ The Lunari stopped in her track after hearing the Summoner's voice ¨Does Leona deserve to die?¨

Diana sighed and kept climbing up, she didn't have an answer for those questions, but she knew something: If Leona were to be killed by the Lunari Champion, her lover would do anything to prevent the white haired from doing so.

* * *

 **Finally a chapter from Nick in which something interesting happens, and it's not too short!**

 **So yes, Aurelion Sol is a thing in my story and although I am not 100% happy with the lore changes for Leona/Diana/Panth, I tried to create something out of it. Also, I follow my rule of LeonaxDiana ship. It is a thing in my mind (but remember, Leona loves Nick, it is not a one sided relationship in this case)**

* * *

 **Next chapter is going to be Marie, Elise and the trust issues between them! Zaun is not too far for the spiders but in their path they will find someone, not gonna reveal who :)**

 **Soon the cycle will end and the next one will be quite spicy. Why? New Champions mostly and of course the plot goes forward (I believe we have 2 cycles before the arrival, so yes, it's going to be a LONG story)**

 **Nothing more to say, I'm off to bed since I started university again! (Spoiler: I don't like it already) As you know, my outro:**

 **See you in the next chapter ;)**


	31. Ch 31: Vivid dreams

(October 9th 2015 - ? – Bilgewater, Runeterra)

Marie opened her eyes, just to find herself in another place that was not the carriage. It was another city, a port one by the looks of it. The streets were empty, there were no lights inside of the houses and the sky was black, no moon; stars; or even a small glimpse of a cloud that could at least guide the Summoner.

The girl stood up from a couple of barrels that served as a makeshift bed and observed everything around her, even if there were no people nearby, she could still hear the sound of screams and battle further into the city.

A few steps forward were enough for Marie to notice something different about her, she was completely human once again, the spiky legs and claws were once again replaced by normal feet and hands respectively. But not only that, she wasn't wearing the clothes from her world, or even the purple robes from the Institute, this time she had a brown-reddish coat that covered a white bra as well as black tight pants. Without that big brown piece of cloth she would be identical to Miss Fortune, albeit the golden hair.

¨Where am I?¨ She asked to herself and decided to walk towards the fighting sounds. In her path, she found a lot of bodies, either humans or even undead that had a lot of bruises, bullet holes and some still had knives plunged into their hearts.

This place was familiar to Marie, even though she never stepped into any other major city in Runeterra. Her eyes saw the architecture of those buildings before, the few ships that were still docked on the farthest side of the town resembled to the ones she saw in a vision.

When Marie got to the last house of the street, she knew something, right around the corner there would be probably a lot of people fighting due to the sound of clashing swords, pistols and cannons, but that also meant a problem: She didn't have any weapon and her Summoner spells were not working outside of the Institute, but if Marie wanted to get an answer on her current location, then she would have to get closer to the fray.

Her eyes peeked by the corner of the house and saw that a man was fighting against two zombie-type creatures; these monsters were using poorly crafted swords unlike the human who had better equipment. He was wearing the same coat Marie had but underneath it, he had a white torn shirt and a pair of brown pants that had quite a few holes in it.

Unfortunately, even if he had a sharp sword and a loaded gun, the fact that this pirate was outnumbered by one opponent caused him to lose his life. The two zombies stabbed the now dead human until they noticed something else, there was a person looking at them.

Marie stepped back but the creatures ran at her, their swords above the head and ready to strike on the blonde. She closed her eyes, waiting for that nightmare to finish, but instead of waking up, the sound of two bullets being fired from behind her caused the Summoner to look again. The creatures were dead and with a hole in each of their heads, terminating their existence.

¨W-w-what… the… fuck?!¨ The Summoner whispered and walked towards the corpses, she wasn't certain if they were completely dead so the first idea she had was to touch the creature's skull with the tip of her shoes.

¨If you want to stay alive, you better stand back from those things¨ The source of this voice came from behind Marie.

As she turned, the figure of an old man stood in front of her, wearing a pistol that was just as big as an ancient blunderbuss, at the side of his belt a sword that had its hilt crafted in gold. The face of this savior showed that he spent a lot of time in the seas, the scars in his body and the long beard were the traits of a veteran captain, but there was something the blonde saw, it was odd as if it wasn't meant to be there. The left hand of the old pirate was replaced by a metallic arm that somehow was able to control it just like his right counterpart that was still bones and skin.

¨Wait… Gangplank?!¨ The earthling was surprised to see the former leader of Bilgewater in the city, especially after the red-haired bounty hunter left him to die in that explosion from his own ship.

¨'Yer a valiant girl; standing in the middle of a fight without any weapons to defend 'yerself¨ The old captain bellowed as he stepped in front of the girl. With one hand he touched the coat Marie was wearing and with a slight grin in his face, he aimed the gun at her ¨Take off the coat. It belongs to me now¨ Without questioning the girl removed that piece of clothing and handed it to the Champion who frowned after seeing what she was wearing underneath it ¨Fancy selection of clothes… Who gave it to you?¨

¨I… I don't know, I woke up here and then… all of this was happening!¨ That was the truth for her, she was in the carriage before going to sleep and now she was in a different place and definitely no sign of Elise or any other Champion from the Shadow Isles.

¨A whore then. After that bounty hunter decided to take over **my** city, it wouldn't surprise me to see all those rats trying to convince the fine ladies to dress like her¨ Gangplank looked at the coat ¨You were probably drunk enough to forget what happened¨ The size was big enough for him, but the metal limb was a problem since it wouldn't fit completely. As a solution the pirate removed the left arm from the coat and with that he wore it ¨I never expected a prostitute to be a Summoner¨ He looked back at the blonde.

¨I am NOT a prostitute, stop calling me that!¨ Marie crossed her arms ¨I was sleeping on a carriage that was on its way to Zaun, then when I woke up I was here, wearing this weird clothes¨

¨So you haven't heard, then?¨

¨Heard what?¨

¨The Harrowing, my child¨ The pirate extended his arms ¨The Black Mist surrounded Bilgewater and the monsters from the Shadow Isles invaded my island¨ He lowered them and pointed the gun back at Marie ¨You are not with them, are you?¨

¨Do I look like an undead to you?¨ She answered but the Saltwater Scourge aimed the pistol closer to her heart.

¨I like your attitude, but I fear women are no good for pirate life¨ He lowered his weapon and made Marie sigh in relief ¨Summoner or prostitute, I don't care. But words aren't the best weapons, find something and hide somewhere, and you may see another day in this devil's pit that we call city¨

The pirate walked away into the mist and disappeared. He was right, Marie needed something to defend herself, the makeshift weapons from the undead were not good, but the stabbed corpse that was not too far from her still had a sharpened sword. When she picked up, the fighting sounds were heard once again, this time a few streets away from her, whether this was a dream or not, it was best not to die and find more humans who could help her survive.

Marie moved away from that street and headed towards the battle, there were no living people or creatures in her path; some of the houses were open, but the darkness on the inside meant that either the inhabitants left already or the monsters from the Shadow Isles invaded the place.

The closer she got, the louder the clash of swords and bullets were. Once the blonde walked past the last house, she arrived at a plaza, in the middle of it there was a statue with its head cut, the dimension of it made it look like it was Gangplank, although the metallic arm wasn't there. Around this monument a lot of pirates were fighting against the undead.

¨Keep fighting, this mist will disappear soon!¨ A red-haired woman shouted atop of her lungs. Her clothes were quite different from the rest of the corsairs; the blue and red were the primary colors of her attire but the white and gold marked the small details. The captain hat she was wearing had a dark blue, almost black color in it and on the back of it there was a long feather. This person who was guiding the entire group of pirates was now the leader of Bilgewater and the one who `killed´ Gangplank in the past, the former bounty hunter now renamed as captain Sarah Fortune.

But she was not the only Champion in that battle. Marie saw a familiar face, a man with dark-tanned skin and pure white clothes, in his hands the two pistols that spat light against the monsters from the Isles. He turned his head at the Summoner and grinned, but his attention turned again when more undead were getting closer to the center of the plaza.

¨Girl, be careful!¨ Captain Fortune warned the blonde from a group of undead that was advancing from behind her.

Marie tried to defend herself but when she swinged her sword, one of the creatures was capable enough to dodge the attack and hit the Summoner in the hand, causing her to drop the blade and opening a small wound. They were closing in and for her, there was no option left; picking up the weapon once again would kill her, running away would just delay her ending. But if it was a dream, why was her hand hurting? It felt so real for the earthling but considering she was now in a world full of magic, it was not a surprise.

She gave a few steps back but the sword-wielding undead were just centimeters away from her. However their attack never arrived; the ground shook in front of her because something crushed the soldiers from the Shadow Isles. It was a green tentacle that emerged from the cobblestone itself, but the blonde was able to see through it, it was ethereal, a ghostly tentacle.

¨What… the… hell?¨ Marie whispered and saw that the ghostly helper disappeared.

¨Nagakabouros wishes you to live, even though you are not in motion, child¨ Someone talked to the girl. When she turned, the blonde faced a person she has never seen before, it was a tall woman with dark-brownish hair, her skin was tanned and full of green tribal tattoos, mostly in her face and arms. The clothes were interesting, it was far from the normal pirate style a lot of people wore in Bilgewater, it resembled mostly to an attire only a priestess would use.

After seeing this big woman step into the battle, some of the undead were already running away from the plaza, yielding a victory from the pirates, at least temporarily.

¨It was about time you and your God decided to show up¨ The Captain said sarcastically as she was walking towards the priestess.

¨I am not here as your helper, but my main purpose is to test you¨ The big woman poked at Fortune's shoulder with her index finger.

¨Then what about her?¨ The two women turned their heads at Marie who was surprised, her eyes focused on the taller Champion ¨You don't seem the type of person who would help a Summoner¨

¨Nagakabouros does not want the innocent to die, but she wants to know if the people who are tested are ready enough for their destinies¨ The tattooed stranger leaned and grabbed something from the ground, it was a sphere that the face of a serpent on the front, it had a green glow, similar to the tentacle that saved Marie.

¨Who…¨ The blonde asked, attracting the attention of the tall woman once again ¨Who are you?¨

¨Me?¨ She chuckled, pulling the sphere, known as the Eye of God, over her shoulder ¨My name is Illaoi, the Kraken Priestess and the Truth Bearer of Nagakabouros¨

¨Nagaka- who?¨

¨The Mother Serpent, that might be easier to remember¨ Sarah Fortune stepped at the side of Illaoi and placed her guns back on the holsters at each side of her waist ¨She is a deity, and some people in Bilgewater worship her¨

¨Wait, I thought Vilemaw was the only god in Runeterra¨ Marie remembered how Elise worshipped the giant spider back at the Isles.

¨That is a false god!¨ The priestess growled ¨The creature they call a superior being is nothing but an insult to the Bearded Lady¨

¨How about you?¨ The captain tilted her head ¨Do you have a name?¨

¨I'm-¨

¨She is the Summoner I found back at the Shadow Isles…¨ The voice from Lucian was heard by the three women as he was walking towards this small group ¨It's quite a surprise to find you all the way here¨

¨So you know each other¨ The red haired Champion added ¨At least it is someone we can trust, for now¨

¨Are you sure?¨ Everyone turned at a voice that came from behind the blonde, that same hypnotic tone that has been travelling with Marie for quite some days now ¨Oh my, quite a party you have here¨

¨Elise…¨ The Purifier gritted his teeth and aimed the guns at the Spider Queen ¨I should've known you were behind this¨

¨But I am not the only one here, my dear¨ She walked forward, revealing the black attire she uses all the time, her evil grin gaze were over the other three Champions ¨We wanted to pay a visit to this place, and thankfully, my friend right here decided to come too¨ Elise placed her hands over the Summoner's shoulders ¨Aren't you happy in this city, Marie?¨

They all looked in surprise at the blonde who seemed embarrassed after they discovered who she was ¨A Summoner from the Shadow Isles?!¨ Captain Fortune pulled her pistols as well, however instead of pointing at the Spider Queen, she was aiming at Marie ¨We need to finish with all of this… monsters¨

¨No! I won't hurt you, please believe me!¨ The earthling shouted, trying to convince the other three Champions from, but the two marksmen were focusing their weapons at her, however Illaoi was watching this scene, frowning and in her own thoughts.

¨How are you expecting us to believe you, when you were hiding your true identity?¨ Lucian raised his tone and placed his fingers near the trigger.

Marie looked at her body; she changed once again to her original form, the hybrid one. Her clothes disappeared and were replaced by the black ones she wore back at the carriage, the tattoo in her belly re-appeared as well as the claw hands and the spiked legs ¨Please... don't¨ The blonde's red eyes observed at each of the Champions, but they ignored her call for mercy.

Illaoi grinned, but she didn't stopped the Purifier and the Captain ¨You are in motion spider Summoner, Nagakabouros shall observe your every move, don't let her down¨ And with those last words, the two marksmen fired their guns at Marie.

* * *

(October 9th 2015 – 8:45 AM – Road to Zaun, Runeterra)

The blonde woke up from a horrible dream. She was back at the carriage, and instead of the mist and darkness there was a clear sky and the light was shining all over Runeterra. Once her vision returned to normal, the Summoner noticed something odd, the door of the transport was open and Elise wasn't with, but her voice was heard from the outside.

She tried to stand up but the Spider Queen appeared by the open door ¨I see you are awake, had a good sleep?¨

¨No, it was horrible. How far are we from that goddamned city?¨ Marie frowned, and crossed her arms.

¨We will probably get there tomorrow¨ Elise looked at something outside of the carriage ¨Come, there is some people I want you to meet¨ And with that, the black haired woman stepped out of the transport.

The earthling did the same, she climbed out and had to cover her eyes from the sun, her vision was still blurry and it would take her a few minutes before getting used to the bright light.

She saw the people Elise talked about, two bulky men who were wearing strange clothes. If it wasn't for the fact that the blonde already knew who these strangers were, she would've warned the Spider Queen already about a possible danger.

¨Ah, my dear, let me show you the travellers that will come with us in the carriage¨ The Champion stepped away and extended her arm, presenting the newcomers ¨You probably knew them already, but if not, here are the Grandmaster at Arms and the Artisan of War. Jax and Pantheon, respectively¨ The Rakkor warrior and the purple hooded looked at the Summoner, the blue and red glow from their eyes were focused on the body from Marie which was of course abnormal, considering the only spider-lady was Elise.

¨Why are they coming with us? Do they have supplies that we can use?¨

¨Definitely no, they are looking for a person who will kill a Champion in Zaun and if they arrive fast, they might stop him¨ Elise walked behind Marie and placed her hands on the Summoner's shoulder, this reminded the blonde the dream about Bilgewater ¨But that's not all of it, that killer is also looking for a person we have in common¨ Her lips got closer to Marie's right ear ¨The missing girl from the Earth¨

* * *

 **You thought Jax and Pantheon would disappear from my story? Hell no! If the baker still has a chance to save Leona, he will accept every possible help in order to get to Zaun fast and stop Nick and Diana.**

 **Most importantly, three new Champions, yay! And yes, I know it was a dream, but sooner or later the Black Mist would invade Bilgewater and the invasion from the Shadow Isles will happen. Also as a fun fact, Marie didn't recognized Illaoi because she wasn't released by that time (Her release date was 24 of November) however she still exists in Runeterra, the same goes for Jhin who is already making some moves on two different stories.**

* * *

 **KyuubiNoPuma:** _Loving the Lore it feels autentic.. I was wondering if I could make a comic out of your story, just to practice my drawing skills when I get a chance...? All story credits go to you of course..._

 **I didn't liked the Mt. Targon lore, it was just... not right, at least for me. But I liked the changes they made to Bilgewater (Both ¨Burning Tides¨ and ¨Shadow and Fortune¨) As for the comic, I already answered your PM with a green light, go ahead! Once you made it, make sure to send the link so I can share it with all of the readers.**

 **Alban217:** _I mentally facepalmed when nick said Ao Shin XP_

 **So much teasing from Riot and in the end he gets `killed´ and replaced by Aurelion _*sigh*_ I still wanted to make a reference to him, even if he will never be released :(**

 **CanWeWrite:** _Poor Diana. I think Aurelion Sol is fairly angry with the whole world._

 _The good thing with the new story is that now Diana and Leona must collaborate to defend Valoran from AS._

 **We'll see about that. If AS does come to Runeterra, yeah maybe they will have to collaborate, but in this story, nothing is certain, rivalries still exists (and so my lesbian ship with Leo and Diana)**

* * *

 **A new cycle ended and the next one will be interesting. New Champions, problems, and lots of etc. The Zaun arc will have to be grand, quite a few chapters in there and lots of stuff will have to happen as well, I owe it since I've been teasing with the `What the fuck is Lux doing there?´ for 30+ chapters and I gave few to none clues so far.**

 **Anyway, as I'm writing this, I'm going Leona-Caitlyn botlane (me being support) and it reminded me of that Rift match back at Summoning Magic. But enough memories, I'll let you finish this and as the counter gets to 100%, I bid farewell, and of course:**

 **See you in the next chapter ;)**


	32. Ch 32: Liz and Jinx

(October 8th 2015 – 1:15 PM – Ezreal's apartment, Piltover, Runeterra)

Liz took some more time before arriving at the blond's place; he was at the door of his apartment with a white bag hanging from his hand. Ezreal smiled at the earthling who was slowly getting closer to him ¨And you finally arrived!¨ The Champion greeted Liz, stepping aside and allowing the girl to be the first one to enter ¨Got lost in the big city?¨

¨Sort of, I met someone who invited me to a girl's party¨ The black haired girl said with emotion, but her eyes were focused on the bag the blond had ¨What's that?¨

¨Our lunch¨ He raised his hand and allowed Liz to smell the content from the bag ¨If I decided to cook right now, we would probably be eating in a few hours, and you would miss this girl's party¨ Ezreal walked to the kitchen but stood there, thinking for a second about this thing Liz was invited to ¨Say… what's this party you will attend?¨

¨I don't know¨ The earthling muttered and entered into the kitchen, grabbing a couple of plates and glasses ¨I met this person in an alleyway and seemed fun, told me to meet her there later¨

¨Does she have a name? How does she look like?¨ Ezreal didn't have any clue on who Liz was talking about, but he was nervous about what trouble Liz might get into ¨Maybe I should go with you… just… just to be sure that you are going to arrive safe¨

¨Wait, are you actually worried I might get injured?¨ Liz chuckled and carried the plates and glasses all the way to the table, she had to move some of the books in order to free up some space ¨The only thing I worry about is that girl with big hands¨

¨Vi?¨ The blond returned to the living room, in each hand he had a small white plastic box, on the inside it had a bunch of spaghetti and some meat in it ¨I guess she might be quite imposing if you meet her for the for first time, especially if she's using her gauntlets. But at the end of the day she is kind of cool¨ He went back and forth between the kitchen and the table, on each trip he brought the bottles full of water, the cutlery and even some paper napkins ¨Although her jokes might be a bit exaggerated¨

¨I don't like her already¨ She answered while sitting on one of the empty chairs ¨The other girl seemed nice, as well as her boyfriend¨ The black haired grabbed the fork and the plastic box and transferred all of the lunch into her plate.

¨Well I agree with you, Caitlyn is a nice person, quite different from Vi¨ He sat on his chair and did the same as the earthling ¨As for the other guy… I don't know who he is, but something tells me I saw him somewhere¨ He placed the tip of the fork on his chin for a second, but then Ezreal shrugged in defeat ¨Oh well, I'll have to ask Cait later¨

The two of them started to eat; Liz was focused on the plate while Ezreal switched his sights between the food and the girl, she was somewhat similar to Lux, maybe not physically but at least they shared some personality. Both were curious about the world and super open to their friends, however when they meet someone new they tend to be a bit shy, until they are sure that this stranger can be trusted, sadly it is impossible to see a pattern on who she is comfortable with or not since the demacian isn't timid to every new person she meets.

¨We haven't been here that long, but I need to ask: Are you enjoying Piltover?¨ Liz nodded, making some affirmative sounds as well since her mouth was full ¨That's good. Once we find Lux and… do everything else, then we can find a place for you to settle in¨ He took a sip from his glass ¨Maybe you can be good friends with Vi¨ He smiled, waiting for the reaction from the girl.

Liz shivered and shook this time ¨Like that would ever happen¨ She kept eating after the Champion laughed ¨Ez…¨ He silenced himself and looked at the black haired ¨Are there any more of you in the city?¨

¨You mean Champions? Uh… yes, apart from professor Heimerdinger and the Piltover's Finest, there's Jayce who is Vi's boyfriend, we have also Orianna Reveck, daughter of a famous inventor. Then we have Ziggs and Corki who live together near the Yordle Academy, aaaaaaaaand… that's pretty much it, we also have Jinx in our city most of the time, but she is from Zaun so it doesn't count¨

Liz's ears perked up after hearing the name Jinx and Zaun on the same sentence, she frowned while looking at the blond ¨You know Jinx?!¨

¨Not that close¨ Ezreal leaned forward ¨I fought against her many times in the Rift. Aside from those combats, I hardly speak to her. Most of the times when she is causing big havoc in the city, I'm doing my job somewhere else in the world¨

¨I don't know… she might be a fun person¨

¨Fun is subjective. For her, fun is blowing things up, and make both Vi and Caitlyn mad, especially Vi¨ The blond waved his fork left and right.

¨Then I guess I found a new friend!¨ Liz answered jokingly.

¨I'd suggest you stay away from her; the last thing you want is to be dragged into a life of crime, or worse¨ The Champion warned her and stabbed the last piece of meat from his plate.

* * *

(October 8th 2015 – 6:55 PM – Piltover, Runeterra)

After their meal, the duo decided to clean up the house a bit so if someone decided to visit Ezreal's place it wouldn't be such a mess. Before Liz left the apartment, there were a lot of discussions between the two of them, especially when the blond wanted to go with Liz to see where was this girl's party, but he knew that if the earthling wanted to feel like home she should be allowed to move back and forth in the city without anyone else guiding her every step.

The girl took the path that led to that abandoned alley; everyone was looking at her because she had a shining smile on her face, but no one knew what that happiness was for. It took her around ten minutes to arrive to that same spot from hours before, but even if she was slightly late, there was no one waiting for her.

¨Hello?¨ Liz said and looked at the rooftops, but there was no one observing her from above, she then turned her head left and right but once again, no signs from the cyan haired girl ¨Wait, did she said 7? Or was it 6? Or maybe…¨ Her voice trailed off when she noticed a piece of paper attached to the dumpster where the Loose Cannon used to be.

As she picked up and opened it, there was something written:

¨ _Follo de notez, Lix. Find me – X¨_

Although it had some mistakes, the note was completely in English, instead of that weird language that was written on the walls of the city. Underneath the instructions there was also an arrow that was pointing to the right. The black haired looked at her right but there was nothing except for a small white item on the far wall.

Liz held the first note and walked to the second one. Inside it didn't have any instructions, except for an arrow that was pointing once again to the right. She looked around but there weren't any more notes, which meant that the third one was the last from Jinx.

For the last time, the girl walked to the wall and grabbed the note. Similar to the second one, there were no instructions, but the arrow was pointing down ¨Down? Why would she… oh¨ Under her feet there was a fourth note, it was above a sewer grate, and unlike the other three instructions, this one was already open and with a message as well.

 _¨Open me¨_

Liz blew away that piece of paper and before she tried to do anything with the metallic grate, the girl noticed that it was already open; probably Jinx thought that she might not have a lot of strength in order to open the grate.

Once completely removed, there was a ladder that led to the bottom. The earthling wished there was another way to get to the Champion; sadly this seemed to be the only one. With extreme careful, Liz climbed down the ladder, surprisingly the smell was not horrible, it wasn't pleasant but at least she could easily walk around without having to suffocate.

A few steps away from the ladder there was a raft that was connected to a lot of poles that led deeper into the sewers, Liz was able to see a few meters ahead but the pole didn't seem to have an end, at least from her spot. Inside of this transport there was another note, the girl had to climb inside in order to pick it up.

 _¨Sit, pull lever, ?, enjoy ride¨_

The instructions were clear; Liz saw the lever near the pole and knew what she had to do. With the first step done easily, she pulled the metal bar towards her and the raft started to move slowly, following the sewer's current ¨Oh come on! Can't this thing move faster?!¨ She pouted and crossed her arms.

 _¨As you wish!¨_ The voice of Jinx was heard from a speaker that the earthling was unable to find. After that, there was an engine sound coming from below the raft, Liz leaned and saw that there was an engine strapped that was starting _¨Hold onto something; this is going to be a short, but enjoyable riiiiiiiide¨_

The fans under the water spun at a high speed and made the raft accelerate, causing Liz to be pushed back due to the inertia. At each side, there were ropes that allowed the girl not to fall from her transport. She wasn't looking at the water or even what was in front of her; she was curled inside with her hand grabbing the rope from the left side, wishing that the trip finished soon.

For Liz, this nightmare seemed to have no end, or so it seemed when the raft crashed against something, stopping the floating coaster on its tracks. She rose up and saw that her boat collided with a metal grate ¨ _Climb up the ladder and get into the elevator. I shall wait you on the top!¨_ The earthling turned her head to the right and saw where the source of Jinx's voice came from, it was a speaker and behind it, the ladder she mentioned.

The black haired girl jumped out of the floating nightmare almost instantly, fearing that it might go on another of those rapid trips. She then climbed to the ladder, there was no grate this time so she was able to leave the sewers without any use of force. Once she returned to ground level, Liz found herself in an empty building, the staircase that led to the top was completely broken and the door that probably led to the outside was blocked with a lot of wooden planks, the only thing that was usable was the elevator.

¨ _Go on, it doesn't have rockets on the bottom, I swear¨_ Jinx chuckled over the speaker and opened the door to the metal cage ¨ _By the way, I can see you from up here, so I will know if you get into the elevator¨_

Liz gulped, although the Loose Cannon seemed friendly at first, the raft `trap´ was something she never expected, what if the elevator was also modified? There was one way to find out. The girl walked to the inside of the vertical box and the door behind her closed ¨Alright, I'm in¨ She shouted looked up, there was a big hole in the ceiling, from above a small head was observing the earthling and disappeared.

¨ _Hold on to something, this one is gonna fly into the sky!¨_

¨Wait, WHAT?! You lied to me!¨ She tried to grab to the bars that served as a door and held them tight. By the moment the elevator started to go up, Liz noticed that it was moving slowly ¨Huh?¨

¨ _Come on! It was just a prank, sis. Where's your sense of humor?¨_

The elevator kept rising until it arrived to the top, from her position; Liz saw a table with a lot of equipment, namely being a screen, a microphone as well as a lot of explosives that were still unfinished. This piece of furniture was located in front of a big window that had numbers in it. It was a clock, although the clock hands weren't installed. Jinx was sitting on a pretty worn out stool, looking at the earthling with a grin.

¨I was already worrying my notes weren't that clear¨ The Cyan haired girl pressed the button and the door to the elevator opened, allowing Liz to walk out ¨So… now that you are here, this party can get started!¨ The Champion jumped from her seat and ran to hug the earthling.

¨Y-yeah…¨ She didn't know what to do, so her best instinct was to return the hug ¨What do you have in mind?¨ Liz looked around ¨This seems a bit empty¨

The inside of the clock tower was, in fact, a bit spacious and that was because there used to be a lot of machinery that made the big clock work. However once it stopped working for no apparent reasons (people claim it was Jinx who destroyed it), they decided to empty the entire building, but instead of demolishing it, the citizens agreed that it should stay there, as a `relic´ that once used to work. Ever since that, the Champion moved all of her stuff to the upper floor and built walls inside for her bedroom, a bathroom and a storage for bullets, explosives and even more explosives.

¨Nah, this is just the main room¨ Jinx pulled apart from the black haired ¨Take your time to explore my place and…¨ The Loose Cannon's voice trailed off as she sniffed something, she got closer to the younger girl and sniffed once again ¨Wow, Lix, you _really_ need to take a bath¨ She pushed Liz towards the door that was to her left.

The earthling entered to a bathroom, the main difference between this one and the one from her house back at the Earth and the one from Ezreal's apartment, was the space mostly. Liz could easily move around the room without crashing against anything, both the toilet and the sink were a bit dirty, but considering how Jinx's personality was, it wouldn't be a surprise from her.

¨Go ahead, take off your clothes; get into the bathtub while I look some new stuff for you¨ The Loose Cannon closed the door while Liz remained still, and silent.

Without talking, she started to take of her traveller clothes. Ever since she got older and received the shirt and pants from the caravan people, she couldn't take a shower, or even have a small change of clothes because Ezreal was dragging her around everywhere. Without any idea where to place the dirty clothing, she left them near the door so Jinx would be able to pick them up later. The girl walked to the bath and opened the valve that was on the far end; at first it felt cold but later it became hotter.

Once the bath was full of water, the earthling got inside and closed the hot valve. She relaxed there and closed her eyes, trying to forget about everything, but at the same time there were two small thoughts in her head that were fighting each other.

The first one was about her home, the Earth. Was Claire looking for her? It was clear that this was the world of Katarina, so if she was able to travel to the human world, why couldn't the older sibling do the opposite?

The second one was the dream she had on the zeppelin towards Piltover. The mysterious man knew Liz and said that he wanted to protect her, but also he warned that Claire and her friends were a problem. The earthling didn't believe him, but he had some proof that might be tied to some of the questions from the past.

So who was the good person? Whatever the case, unless she gets more info from both sides, it would be wise to stay out of it. During her bath, the girl heard something in the room, but she didn't care about it.

¨Wow, yours are quite big¨ Jinx said in amazement, looking at the bust of the earthling.

Liz opened her eyes and saw the Loose Cannon, she tried to cover her body but she didn't have that much space to hide ¨What are you doing here?!¨

¨It's my house, durr. You can't tell me which places I can and cannot go¨ The Champion frowned ¨Anyway, I left some clothes on top of the toilet, hope the purple suits you¨ She turned and left the bathroom, giving Liz some more privacy.

After getting all cleaned up and drying her body with one of the towels, Liz looked at all the clothing that was resting on top of the toilet, it was a combination of purple and gray mostly. The shirt was dark purple and had a gray, almost black, skull painted in it, the jacket was similar, from the outside it was purple but the interior followed the other color, however it didn't cover her entire chest, it only covered the upper part, mostly the breasts. The shorts and the belt were gray as well, although the latter was bigger and considering the girl's wait was small, the chances of having that item hanging a bit was high.

Jinx also provided the earthling with some underwear, it was purple and it had no fancy designs on them. The boots were gray but they had some sort of protection on the front that reached up to the girl's knee, the socks (or at least what seemed like it) were purple strips that had to be enveloped around the feet and the leg, following the footwear's design.

It was fancy, and Liz liked it since it felt unique, and completely different from her other clothes and the citizens of Piltover.

The door to the bathroom opened and a fully clothed Liz came out, Jinx turned and saw with a grin while clapping her hands ¨Now that's what I call style!¨ The Loose Cannon pointed at the girl making a gun pose with her hand ¨But… I think you still lack something, Lix¨ She then moved her hand to the lower part of her chin ¨Black hair is boring, let's change that!¨ The red eyed girl grabbed a chair that was near the table and dragged it towards the bathroom, then she pulled the younger sibling back to the same room.

¨Wait, what's wrong with my hair?¨ Liz asked while twisting some hair around her index finger.

¨It's boooooooooriiiiiiiing¨ Jinx stressed that word ¨You know why I am not boring? Because my hair has some crazy colors!¨ The Champion opened the tap and allowed the sink to be filled with water, from the cabinet above she grabbed two bottles, one of them had a pink liquid ¨Now, sit on the chair and lay back, and this will be over in no time¨

At first Liz was scared, but Jinx didn't seem the type of girl who would lie to you, right? She did as told and laid back on the chair, allowing her black hair to flow in the water. The cyan haired girl grabbed the first bottle and opened it, Liz was looking at her with the sapphire eyes from the family ¨Close your eyes now, you don't want to get those beautiful eyes stained¨ The girl nodded and followed Jinx's instructions.

The moment she poured the liquid on the sink, it took a minute for Liz's hair to de-color, the Champion had to add some more of this liquid on the front parts of the hair since the water hasn't touched it yet. With the discoloration process complete, it was time to make the earthling's hair even more awesome, at least for Jinx. The Champion opened the second bottle with the pink stuff and emptied completely over the sink.

Just like the first time, it took roughly a minute for the white to change color. Every strand of hair was now in a vibrant pink that completely contrasted with the light ceramic from the sink. Once done, Jinx pulled the girl from there and used the hair dryer in order to advance to the third and final step.

¨Keep your eyes closed, I want you to get surprised in front of a mirror¨ From the cabinet, Jinx picked up an electric razor, a pair of scissors and some hair bands with cyan and purple colors.

At first, the Loose Cannon turned on the electric razor and cut the left side of Liz's hair, removing some volume out of it, she then made two ponytails, following the same pattern as her own hair, although it had to be smaller since the girl's hair wasn't that long, in order to keep those tails in order, Jinx used the two purple hair bands and attached one to the left and right strands.

She then arranged some more hair in the back with the use of the scissors; this allowed the ponytails not to lose their form. Lastly the cyan hairbands were used on the front so Liz's fringe would remain on the right side.

¨Alright, this is probably my best work so far¨ She helped the girl stand up and faced her in front of the mirror ¨You can open your eyes now¨

Liz did as told and saw the reflection of her in the mirror. No, it wasn't her, the pink hair was completely unexpected, and the new style was even more surprising, but nonetheless, the earthling smiled, she liked it ¨It looks weird¨

¨Weird for the boring people, but for me, it is awesome!¨ She grinned, jumping of joy and clapping ¨Now, the night is still young and I know the exact way for you to get started in this girl's party¨

¨What do you have in mind?¨

¨Let us start by making our beloved duo take the night shift¨ Jinx grinned, with a plan already in her head.

* * *

 **Liz and Jinx, best friends forever! I'll be honest with you people, this two were never meant to become friends, but then I had a crazy idea in my head and by the looks of it, Matt is going to know what's going to happen next. Ah, but Claire is still in the middle and I know that there is going to be someone in that chapter, who? Ah, you shall see :)**

* * *

 **Canwewrite:** _A comic? Wow, that's fun._

 _I love the fact tat TF and Graves now are friends._  
 _I can't wait to see Marie's face when Pant will say something like " yea,his name was Nick, why?"._  
 _I love so much Diana..._  
 _Nos vediamo in the next chapitre ;)_

 **Yeah, it is probably the first content/fan art (is it called fan-fan art? Since my fic is already fan stuff? Argh, I need to confirm this) someone released about my story (And I'm super happy about it!)**

 **Ooooh yeah, right, TF and Graves are in Piltover apparently, thing is the city isn't that big, and considering the two of them are crime partners now, I wonder if the Piltover's Finest are investigating something :)**

 **I don't know what will happen in that carriage (Spoiler: No lemons) but maybe, if the sparta-guy wishes to talk, then maybe Marie will discover a few more things, right?**

* * *

 **Demacia is up next, and like I said, someone will appear, I will give you all a hint, it appeared in one of my stories, and it had a voice. Will it be an OC? A character from the game? Maybe it is a certain character that starts with N? Who knows?**

 **Also considering tomorrow is the new patch and also the one that includes Aurelion Sol... bah, who the hell cares about him? I _NEED_ that Maokai skin as well as the Octodad one. **

**I consider myself a Sion main (at least when I play top) and... well... yeah... that legendary is an instabuy for me.**

 **Anyway, I've been suggested that with the addition of Clubs, that I should create one for the Summoning Magic fans (or at least for my entire list of fanfics), thing is that since I play on the LAS server, I spend most of the time there, but this doesn't mean that I won't go to other servers and make a club there. The question is: If I created a club related to my fanfics, will you join it (I would start with LAS, but if enough people like it then I can create an acc on NA and EUW)**

 **That's all folks, hope you enjoy the chapter, and I'll go to the Division in the meantime. But my memory is not that bad because I will not forget this mystical words:**

 **See you in the next chapter ;)**


	33. Ch 33: Plan B

(October 9th 2015 – 9:30 AM – Crownguard manor, Demacia, Runeterra)

The doors to the manor opened, a group of soldiers stormed in with the body of the deceased musician over a stretcher and allowed it to rest on the living room. From behind two giant Champions entered, one of them was the owner of the house, while the other one ruled all over the empire of Demacia; his gold trimmed armor as well as the spiky shoulder and arm pads made him look like an imposing person, the crown over his head shined, even in the interior of the manor.

¨Do you have any idea who might have killed her?¨ The King observed at the few soldiers that surrounded the body of Sona.

¨Not yet, the citizens weren't able to see the assailant, although it is confirmed it didn't use any conventional weapon¨ Garen walked forward into the manor and back to the room with Noxus' map ¨And it is even more impressive how accurate the shot was¨

¨And you are not curious about the lack of blood? Or why a lot butterflies suddenly appeared around the body?¨ Jarvan frowned, crossing his arms.

¨I am a soldier, not a mage, my understanding of magic is basic, and sadly Luxanna is not here, but I believe she couldn't explain this either¨

¨Is she still in Zaun?¨ The tall man spoke while looking at a picture of the two siblings and their parents ¨I hope that she gets all possible information from-¨

¨Sir!¨ One of the soldiers entered into the planning room ¨We found this near the body, I suspect you want to have a look at it¨ He handed the object to the Might of Demacia and left the room.

It was a bullet that belonged to a sniper rifle, the tip was already off although the most notable characteristic was that it had many carvings, some resembled to a few designs from Ionia.

¨Anything useful?¨ The King muttered.

¨It belongs to Ionia, but it could mean anything¨ Garen gave the projectile to his majesty ¨Maybe the noxians want to target all of our Champions, one by one, and starting with the most defenseless¨

¨It's too early to blame them, my friend¨ The Might of Demacia turned, surprised of Jarvan's statement.

¨Too early?!¨Garen yelled ¨I don't know for how long this peace will stay, but we need to start moving our troops. If Swains decide to advance into our territory, my soldiers and I will be ready to stand against him!¨

¨But we must not be the first ones to attack. Noxus is a powerful enemy, and for all we know the zaunites might be helping them as well. We need allies too, have you spoken with the other cities?¨

¨I'm working on it, but so far there are no responses from the North and the South, my biggest concern is-¨ The General stopped talking when he heard some glass breaking beneath his feet. As he leaned and moved the limb away, Garen saw that in the ground there were a lot of small pieces of glass, some were inscribed in runic language, but the soldier was barely able to understand it.

¨What's that?¨

¨Some… glass, by the looks of it¨ He picked the remainings and placed them over the table at the side of the map ¨Nothing relevant¨

 _15 minutes earlier_

The Summoner was kneeling over the broken crystalline stone that Ralzith gave to her, behind Claire was Katarina who had her eyes widened in surprise.

¨How in the world can you be so clumsy?!¨ The Champion yelled, she would've punched the brown haired girl if it wasn't for the fact that they were good friends.

After they discovered where the person who might have any information about Liz was, they needed to return to the Institute of War and thankfully the Ionian gave them a crystal stone that once a Summoner crushes it, the artifact creates a portal that lasts a few seconds. However things didn't go as intended and the moment Claire entered into the planning room, she stumbled over her own feet and caused the stone to get destroyed the moment it touched the floor, surprisingly it didn't triggered the portal.

¨I… no… Ralzith couldn't have mistaken, right?¨ The Summoner tried to blame someone else from her mistake, but there was no way out. They were trapped in the capital and travelling from Demacia to Zaun would take a lot of time, and considering that a murderer was on the loose, all the borders from the city and the Empire would be heavily guarded now. This wouldn't mean a problem for the crimson assassin, but Claire was not as agile as her.

¨He gave you the right stone, but you had to fall over your feet and ruin everything!¨ Katarina sighed, she was furious and in order to calm a bit, she walked back and forth in the planning room ¨We must think, there has to be another way to get to Zaun and is not protected by the city guards¨

¨Why can't we make another of this stones?¨

¨Because we don't have access to the tools the Summoners have at the Institute, and it is quite unlikely that Lux has any of them. No, there has to be something¨

¨How about the Zeppelin? Sure, it might not drop us at Zaun, but isn't Piltover on the opposite side?¨ Claire remembered the aircraft the redhead mentioned the night before they were teleported to Demacia.

¨Impossible, whoever killed Sona is still on the run, and Jarvan probably ordered to disable any forms of travelling, especially the zeppelin¨ The Champion stopped and moved a finger to cover her mouth, adopting a thinking position ¨I don't know if this is going to work, but I guess we can try…¨

¨What? Think Garen might help us?¨

¨No, but I know of someone else who might-¨ Katarina looked at the door, the sound of people marching on the other side was getting louder ¨Someone's coming, we'll go upstairs and leave through Lux's room. No matter what, don't split up¨ The duo ran towards the stairs and climbed up, the first to enter into the mage's room was the Champion and by the time they closed the door, the soldiers were already walking into the manor with the body of Sona.

By following the same steps, the noxians left the building through Lux's window, the Summoner had to use the curtains in order to get closer to the ground. The entrance to the Crownguard manor was dangerous since a lot of soldiers were already guarding the entrance, the amount of people outside of the house's grounds were more than enough for the duo to escape and blend in. Katarina grabbed her Summoner by the hand and used Shunpo to re-appear almost instantly on the other side.

¨Follow me, the place we need to go is located not too far from here¨ The redhead warned Claire who was now raising the cloak over her head.

* * *

(October 9th 2015 – 10:00 AM – Demacia, Runeterra)

After a few minutes of walking, the duo was now away from the Crownguard manor and from the big concentration of guards, however since the alarm was raised, the amount of soldiers patrolling the streets was bigger and the noxians had to go through the alleyways in order to avoid getting spotted.

¨So you said there is someone else who might help us, you think this person has one of those stones?¨ Claire asked, while keeping her head low, avoiding eye contact with the rest of the demacian citizens.

¨No, but he has something similar that might help us¨ Katarina muttered while turning left on one of the streets.

Just like the neighborhood where all the royal houses were in, this one had a similar infrastructure but it had less manors, and of course even less people walking around. They stopped at the third manor, but there were no signs of who it belonged to.

The Champion stepped forward and saw that a rope was attached to a bell, she swinged it and the metallic sound echoed both by the entrance and the inside of the manor ¨Let us hope he is hiding here¨

¨You got more friends on the demacian nobility?´

¨Not really, he is not even from here…¨ The redhead tilted her head.

The doors to the manor opened and inside there was man as tall as the girls, his clothes shared the blue and gold patterns from Demacia, although in his shoulder there was a symbol that represented a rose, the brown hair was short enough for him to have clear vision, especially when he had to cut a throat. In front of the girls there was a person they met before, someone who helped them escape from Noxus, the Blade's Shadow.

¨Oh it's you…¨ Talon turned his head, but immediately looked back at the duo, his eyes widened in surprise, if not fear ¨What are you doing here?!¨

¨Talon?! How… wait this is confusing¨ Claire raised a hand to her head, she never expected him.

¨Long story short, there is a girl who might know where her sister is, she was here in the capital some time ago, but now we discovered she is heading to Zaun with Ezreal¨ Katarina explained the situation, looking at the street, in case any guard showed up.

¨For the love of-¨ The assassin sighed ¨Get in¨

The three of them entered into the manor. Right by the lobby, the girls were greeted by a staircase and on the wall behind it, a gigantic window that had a big rose engraved in it, much like the one in Talon's clothes. Near the balconies on the second floor from each side of the room, there were blue banners with white details and the same flower emblem.

¨Don't you know it is dangerous to walk in the streets right now?! There is a killer on the loose!¨ Talon yelled and his voice crated a small echo due to the size of the room.

¨No need to shout at us¨ Kat waved her hand at the assassin ¨Yes, we know there is a killer, and we saw that Sona was killed¨

¨Sona?! But… she why her?¨

¨I don't know, but look, Talon, we need your help¨ The Blade's Shadow turned his head at the Summoner who was asking his help ¨We need to get to Zaun¨

¨I'm afraid I can't do anything from here, the only paths to get there are blocked by the soldiers, and the Zeppelin that goes to Piltover isn't here, but even if it arrives, it won't be able to leave until this alarm is lifted¨ Talon shrugged, showing that he was unable to help the girls.

¨We know about that, but I need you to remember, do you still have that crystal the Summoners gave to you?¨ The redhead was impatient, the more time they spent on Demacia, the chances to find that girl in Zaun were decreasing.

¨Yes, I still haven't used it, but why? It will teleport only one to the Institute¨

¨Perfect, Claire will need it¨

¨Alright, I'll need to search it around here¨ Talon turned and told the duo to follow him to the second floor ¨Ever since you two left Noxus, things haven't going too well¨

¨How so?¨ The Summoner tilted her head in curiosity.

¨Well first and foremost, it was a pain in the ass to extract Cassiopeia out of the capital. Swain ordered half the army to scout the entire empire, he even sent Sion to clear the few forests near the main city¨

¨Now that you mentioned my sister, where is she?¨

¨She's on the back gardens, but don't worry, the bushes cover her surroundings so no one can see her there¨ Talon looked down, then at the older Du Couteau ¨I had a lot of trouble to convince her to let Cass stay in here. You better talk to Cass, she would feel… slightly happy if she knows that you are alive¨

¨Her? Is there someone else we don't know?¨ Claire asked, but she was ignored by the two Champions.

¨You two go take a look on your sister¨ Talon looked at the redhead ¨I will need some patience to find the crystal¨

¨We don't have _all_ day. Get a move on!¨ Katarina ordered and the assassin grunted in response, but he walked to one of the rooms and closed the door behind him.

With Talon occupied, their new objective was to find Cass, from their position they could see the serpent woman in the garden, stroking her golden hair with a comb. The duo had to walk down to the first floor once again and then tried every possible door that led to the gardens. On their fifth attempt, the wooden gate revealed a stone path that led to the back.

As they got closer, the duo was able to hear Cassiopeia; she was humming while stroking her hair, on the ground beside her was the green `hat´ that she uses regularly.

¨Came here just to insult my beauty?¨ The serpent woman muttered, thinking that the actual owner of the manor and Talon was behind her.

¨I'm here, just to check how my little sister is¨ The Champion's ears perked when she heard that voice, with a complete turn, the hybrid looked both at Katarina and Claire, needless to say that the she frowned after focusing her eyes at the Summoner.

¨Oh… it's you. It is impressive how you are still alive¨ The younger sibling looked away, but she got startled the moment Katarina hugged her ¨What are you doing?!¨

¨Being nice to my sister? I believe that's what families do, hug each other¨

¨Just… get off me!¨ Cass pushed the redhead away and wiped away the imaginary dust ¨Have you found the little brat yet?¨

¨No, but we believe that the person who knows anything about my sister, is located in Zaun¨ Claire added but the serpent woman refused to look at her.

However Cassiopeia looked at something between the duo, she smiled and raised her golden brows ¨This will be interesting¨

Katarina sensed something else, either a Summoner or a Champion, when she turned, the redhead confirmed that the latter was the right answer.

A woman, slightly older than Katarina, looked at the people in front of her. Her white and golden clothes showed some nobility status and the graceful figure of her body was only matched by her ego. The black hair was contrasted by a pink bang that ran at each side and the blue irises which were gazing over the Summoner and the two Champions. Her left hand went to her waist while the other one held a rapier that was pointing directly at the girls.

¨What are you doing, at _le maison Laurent?¨_

* * *

 **Two ¨new¨ Champions, that like I said, appeared on other stories. Here's to those who've been asking when will Talon re-appear, well, here he is! Now that they are on some sort of Safe Haven, they can get back to the Institute and contact Ralzith once again, but allow me to tell you something, he has some more news. You just gotta wait :)**

* * *

 **Canwewrite:** _This days Lol started to lag._

 _When I'll have repared the game, I'll surely join._  
 _?Nathan._  
 _And maybe Talon._  
 _And Jhin._  
 _I hope to repair the game fast, to main Diana mid and kill all the As incompetent instabuyers ;)_

 **I dunno, servers tend to be bad. Especially when it comes to adding some new features (Mostly new patches)**

 **To answer your questions: No, yes, no.**

 **As a person who instabought AS (and the fact that my first match was support) he seems quite... clunky**.

* * *

 **So like I said above, I tried AS once, went with a friend as support and surprisingly we won! Sadly I couldn't mega stun the entire enemy team with my Q. Anyway, I don't like Aurelion, his passive is... gross for me (the same applies to the W)**

 **Now, enough talking about him. Chapter done, Matt's next and... LOTS of things will happen, I mean things could get _reeeeeeeeeeeeeeally_ crazy in Piltover.**

 **Also, the free chest that I got out of Hextech Crafting gave me Lunar Godess Diana, talking about irony here...**

 **Time's up and I noticed that I'm releasing chapters quite fast. Which is kind of bad for me, because once I start writing a chapter, there's nothing else in my mind but to finish it. And not only takes away my time from study, but also some more free time to play.**

 **Ah yes, before I forget, schedule. I'll release Matt's chapter, and then Ionian Accident (probably going to release 2 chapters!) then spanish fic. Once this cycle is done I'll see if I take a small break.**

 **All rounded up, time to get back to my life!**

 **See you in the next chapter ;)**


	34. Ch 34: Mayhem

(October 8th 2015 - 12:10 AM – Police Station, Piltover, Runeterra)

After a long walk back from the Reveck house, Caitlyn and Matt finally arrived at the Police Station. Going past the lobby and towards the sheriff's office, the duo saw a shadow on the inside, a big one. This figure was no other than Vi who was looking at some reports, she looked at the couple arrive and then eyed once again the folder in her hands.

¨She's movin' once again¨ The enforcer said while turning the page.

¨Who? Jinx?¨ Matt sat on one of the empty chairs that was in front of Caitlyn's desk.

¨Who else could it be?¨ The pink brute threw the folder on top of the desk, and the Summoner picked it up ¨A few citizens spotted her in an alleyway with another person. But that's pretty much it, a patrol went there and she was gone by the time they arrived¨

¨Guess we'll have to be on the lookout¨ Caitlyn sat on her desk and took the folder from the blond's hands ¨Anything else?¨

¨Well aside from our main concern, the crime duo is still missing¨

¨What about the money?¨

¨Just like them, it's missing and without any single trace¨ Matt was looking between the two girls, but he was confused ¨Oh, yeah, heard about Graves and Twisted Fate?¨ He nodded at Vi ¨Well, for some reason they decided to team up and steal some stuff from our city, mainly being the armory and the treasury¨

¨And… they disappeared? Just like that?¨

¨Disappeared in thin air! Wherever they are, they still have a lot of money from here¨ She answered and walked to the door ¨So, ready to go, Cupcake?¨

The sheriff nodded and stood up from her chair, leaving the folder over the desk. But Matt did the same and walked behind her lover ¨Alright, where are we going?¨

The Piltover's Finest looked at each other in silence, then at the earthling ¨Uh... blondie… I don't know how to say this but…¨

¨You can't come with us; at least not yet¨ Caitlyn finished the sentence.

¨What now?!¨ His eyes widened ¨Come on, you said there won't be paperwork. That means I can go with you. If you're wondering, I can defend myself, I fought in the Rift, remember?¨

¨It's not that¨ The sheriff looked down ¨You still need some more training, and I promise, that tomorrow we'll start¨ She raised her head once again ¨But you won't be filling any papers today¨

¨Then what? Sit right here until you're back?¨

Vi walked away from the door and grabbed something from one of the desk's cabinets. It was a long and rectangular paper while the other one was a radio ¨You'll be our eyes right here. If Jinx shows up, take a look at the map and tell us where to go, or at least where she is heading¨ The brute gave the items to Matt who shrugged ¨It's either that or like you said, sit until we return¨

¨Fine, go ahead¨ He sat and grunted while opening the map ¨But for the record, this is not what we agreed on!¨ The two Champions laughed and walked out the office, leaving this `eagle-eye´ assistant alone with his own thoughts ¨At least there's some tea…¨

Without anything else to do but to wait until any other officer gives him any detail on where the Loose Cannon is, Matt started to look for every detail, everywhere. Even though both Caitlyn and Vi used the office, it was very noticeable that the former had that place for a longer time; everything was in place and not a single spot that had dust or anything similar; it was typical of Caitlyn who liked to have everything tidy and perfect.

Nothing was happening in that minute so the Summoner decided to stand up and walk towards the counter and grabbed a cup as well as a tea sack; he started to fill it with water and waited until the infusion was done.

¨It's gonna be a long day…¨ Matt gave a sarcastic chuckle and looked at the desk that was on the other side of the room.

…

During the first hour, there were no sightings of Jinx, one of the officers came into the room and offered some food to him, although it was not the same one as the sheriff cooked, it served its purpose as a meal.

He started to look at the window that showed the street on the back of the police station, there was not a lot of movement, just a bunch of civilians using that route as a shortcut.

The second hour started to feel like a nightmare. Without any word from the cops on the front or at least any conversation from the Champions, he couldn't do anything, even if he wanted to go back to the house, it was completely locked.

Matt looked at the map in front of him and started to read the name of the streets; he tried to memorize every possible route that led to the station and every important place in Piltover, this one being the Yordle academy and the Reveck house which were the only relevant places he visited so far.

Three hours in and he already knew the fastest route to get out of the city, as well as the slowest one. Matt looked at the artifact that was also in the table and though for a moment if the Piltover's Finest were on the other side, or were their radios turned off. If they were there, waiting for the blond to give the signal on Jinx's location, then it wouldn't take too long for them to answer.

He grabbed the communicator and looked at it; the model was no different from the ones back at the Earth, but instead of the traditional black, this one was gray and had green glowing stripes; probably the Hextech magic the city of Piltover had.

Matt pressed the button and pulled the radio closer to his mouth ¨Testing, testing, one, two. This is Papa Eagle contacting the super cop team known as the Piltover's Finest, do you copy?¨ He released his finger and waited for a response, in his mouth there was a grin.

The static sound coming from the speaker made the Summoner look at the artifact ¨ _Uh… this is… Caitlyn, why are you talking like that?¨_

¨Oh, I don't know, I'm bored right here and since I'm in the boss' office, I thought I would be fun to start a radio conversation like that¨

Cait chuckled _¨Right, that's a good one. Now, what's the status on Jinx?¨_

¨Nothing¨ As he released his finger from the button, from the other side Matt could hear static, as if the sheriff was going to speak, but she then decided to remain silent ¨Uh… hello?¨

 _¨Yeah, I'm here¨_ She sighed _¨So… to be clear, you called us… just to say hi?¨_

¨Hey I didn't say hi! I was checking if this thing was working, and whatnot, to check if you found anything useful regarding Twisted and Graves¨

 _¨No, we haven't found anythin- Hey, why don't you return to your scouting duty and let Vi and me do our work?¨_

¨Fine, fine¨ He lowered the radio but before releasing the button, he raised the object once again ¨What are you wearing right now?¨

 _¨Matt, this is not a kinky radio call. Get back to your work¨_ The sheriff answered, this time with more annoyance in her voice.

¨Alright, over and out¨ He shook his head and lowered the radio once again ¨She's such a killjoy¨

 _¨I heard that. If you are going to criticize someone, at least make sure they can't hear you¨_ The blond released the finger from his side and left the artifact back on the table.

The next hours would've been a pain if he hadn't taken a nap. Since the glass was thick enough, none of the cops could see him sleeping, but if someone decided to enter into the office, he would be in quite a lot of trouble, especially with Caitlyn. But no one stepped in; his sleep was calm and allowed Matt to regain some strength for a possible night shift at waiting until Jinx decides to show up.

But his nap had to end, but he didn't wake up by himself, there was someone knocking on the door. The first time it was weak and the Summoner was still in that deep slumber; the second time startled him, he had to look everywhere to remember himself where he was standing.

The officer on the other side knocked again, and caught Matt's attention.

¨Uh… come… in?¨ He asked and the door opened, revealing a man dressed in blue, and behind him the blond explorer that appeared in Caitlyn's house in the morning.

¨They are still out?¨ The officer asked and the earthling answered with a nod ¨Alright¨ He turned to the Champion ¨Anyway, Ezreal needed the Piltover's Finest for this, so if you could please contact them. Thank you¨ He closed the door and left the two golden haired boys inside.

¨So we meet again… Caitlyn's boyfriend¨ Ezreal muttered and sat on the chair in front of the desk.

¨Yeah… only this time Vi isn't here to scare your friend¨ Matt frowned ¨Shouldn't she be with you?¨

¨That's the problem. She is missing, and apparently at a girl's party. I tried to follow her trail but she disappeared¨

¨I guess… sorry?¨ The Champion was the one who frowned now ¨What? I'm not the best one at giving condolences¨

¨She ain't dead!¨

¨I'm not saying anything¨ He grabbed the radio ¨Look, I don't know a lot about how Cait and Vi would proceed, so I'm just gonna call them¨ With just a slight press on the button, the Summoner leaned forward ¨Hey girls, are you there?¨

 _¨Please tell me you got something on Jinx¨_ The sheriff answered almost immediately.

Matt looked at Ezreal, then at the radio ¨Uh… no, BUT WAIT, I got something important as well. Ez is right here with me, and claims that his friend is missing¨

 _¨The one that we met this morning?¨_ The earthling made an affirmative sound ¨ _Well… I would tell you to go to the lobby and start all the paperwork there, but since you are already here, let's do it. Matt, grab something to write on and add the following: Name, last place seen, time and description¨_ The Champion ordered his boyfriend who searched all of the cabinets from the desk until he found an old notebook that had most of its pages were torn off.

¨Alright…¨ The Summoner grabbed one of the pencils that was in the desk and started to write down each part ¨Let's start. What's your friends name?¨

¨It's Liz¨

Matt stopped there, he didn't write anything, he blinked and raised his head, looking at Ezreal once again ¨I'm sorry, I was having a nap earlier and I think I'm still drowsy. What did you say?¨

¨I said that my friend's name is Liz¨ It could be a coincidence, but the Summoner was uncertain, he should be at the Institute by now, and instead he is doing nothing but spending time with his girlfriend.

He wrote down the name, but instead of going to the next part, he felt that he needed to ask something ¨Just… I'm curious about it. How old is this Liz girl? Because I'm also looking for someone else who has that same name¨

¨It's hard to explain¨

¨How so?¨

¨When we found her… well, she was around ten or something. Then she followed me to an ancient ruin, and for some reason, a magical sphere turned her into an older girl¨ Ezreal tried to explain the situation, he looked worried when speaking, which was surprising coming from him.

¨And where did you find her?¨

¨Shurima desert, although she claims to be from another world. From the Earth¨

Matt looked at the explorer in silence. All the clues couldn't be just a mere coincidence, the age, location and name matched with the girl the group was originally intended to find in the first place. His hands were shaky, but in his face there was a faint smile, he grabbed the radio and pressed the button.

¨Cait, you there?¨ The Summoner asked and just like he did before, the sheriff answered with an affirmative sound ¨You might wanna drop everything you and Vi are doing, because this case is certainly what we were looking for¨

¨Care to explain?¨

¨Ezreal's friend… she… she is Li-¨ His voice was cut when the ground shook heavily ¨What the fuck?!¨ He asked as he was trying to get a hold of something.

 _¨Matt?! You felt that too?¨_ Caitlyn raised her tone, from her side she could hear people screaming in panic.

¨Was that an earthquake?¨ He asked but Ezreal shrugged.

Suddenly an officer entered in the room, behind him there was a lot of movement coming from the rest of the cops ¨We have to go to the Piltover's Plaza, Jinx is tearing everything apart¨

The two blond kids looked at each other and started to run away from the police station. Everyone was panicking outside, with the sun already going down and a huge smoke screen coming from behind the buildings, it was a weird sight.

Matt raised his hand with the radio and pressed the button ¨Cait… it's Jinx, she's at the Piltover's Plaza. Oh my god this is horrible¨

 _¨I know, Vi is already on her way, I'm still a few streets away. Meet up with her and get to the plaza ASAP. Caitlyn out¨_ The radio conversation was over and now the two boys had to wait for the brute to arrive.

¨Wonder if Liz is alright in all of this mess¨ Ezreal whispered and shook his head.

¨Hey, that girl has become my number one priority right now, but if we don't stop Jinx then there won't be any way to find your friend, especially in this mess¨ The Summoner tried to calm the other blond guy who didn't seem to be concentrated.

From behind a bulky figure ran past them, she stopped and gave a few steps back, it was Vi ¨You guys waiting for a pizza?¨ They looked at each other **¨GET A MOVE ON!¨**

And with that, the trio started to run towards the plaza. The amount of people was getting reduced the closer they were, which was a relief, since if there was going to be a fight between the Loose Cannon and the cops, then having less people in the scene would make things easier, or at least it will minimize the amount of people injured.

Running wasn't Matt's forte and by the time they arrived at the smoke location, he felt as if his heart was going to jump out of his body and die on the road.

Everything was a mess, the entire Piltover's Plaza was destroyed and a smokescreen was going up in the sky. From their position they could see the enormous holes that were in the ground, all of them caused by the explosives that were beneath it.

Some of the cops started to arrive and dedicated to turn off the fires and rescue any civilian they might find. On the other hand, the two Champions and the Summoner decided to step forward into the plaza.

¨What are we supposed to look for?¨ Matt yelled, trying to cover his mouth and eyes from the smoke.

¨Find Jinx and bring her to me. If you find any other person, guide them outside of the plaza!¨ The enforcer ordered and decided to step forward, leaving the two boys behind.

¨We should split up, Vi and I can sense if Jinx is nearby, as for you, be careful¨ Ezreal warned the earthling and headed to the right, making Matt take the path on the left.

The smoke was suffocating, the Summoner had to crawl in order to avoid breathing any more of the toxic fumes in the air, from afar, the shadows of the two Champions exploring the rest of the plaza, were fading. He couldn't leave that place, sure, his legs were working fine and Matt was probably going to be more useful back at the station, helping the civilians or either turning off the fires. But he wanted to prove something to his girlfriend; he wanted to show that he was able to do more stuff, to be part of the Piltover's Finest.

A few more steps forward and heard something, it was someone crying. A figure on the front showed that it was a girl who was curling and shaking, she was quite afraid. Matt ran at her position, but the smoke was hurting his eyes even more, and it was hard for him to see the innocent civilian clearly.

¨Don't worry, I'm here to help you¨ The blond got closer and touched the girl's shoulder, he felt the strap of her bra touch his fingers, which was odd, considering most of Piltover's fashion didn't match with the person in front of the Summoner.

¨Worry? Me? _You_ are the one who is going to need help¨ The voice entered in Matt's ears, he heard it before, and wished that the person was not the one he was expecting. As the girl turned, the pink irises locked onto his green ones ¨Fancy seeing you again, blondie boy¨ Jinx grinned and punched the earthling, knocking him back.

¨Jinx! You… you bitch! Why did you do this?!¨ The blond yelled, trying to stand up. He was unable to spot the Loose Cannon, but he knew that she was close.

¨I wanted to show my new friend…¨ She reappeared behind him and kicked him in the leg, making him fall on his knees ¨… how fun this city can be!¨

¨Killing innocent people is fun to you?!¨

¨Relaaaaax, no one died in the process, it was a calculated explosion. Sure, there might be some injured people, but at least they are not dead¨ She walked in front of him and raised his head so their faces could be at the same level ¨It's not fun until everyone screams¨

¨That's bullshit¨ He removed the Champions' hand by moving his shoulder. Matt started to cough, he needed to get out of here, his lungs weren't going to hold that much before he passes out.

¨Mhhh, I need some opinion on this¨ The cyan haired psychopath turned and placed two fingers inside of her mouth, then she released some air and a whistle sound could be heard ¨Hey, Lix, you okay back there?¨

The blond raised his head and saw that from the smoke, another figure appeared, it was another girl, young and with pink hair, her clothes were purple and gray and by the looks of it, it was heavily influenced by Jinx's style ¨Can we go now? I saw Fat Hands nearby¨

¨Yeah yeah yeah, just let me give this pretty face another piece of-¨

¨Jinx, watch out!¨ The new girl interrupted the Loose Cannon and pointed at something that was coming from the smoke.

The enforcer appeared from the smoke, her right gauntlet already aiming at the cyan haired's face. The other pink haired girl was able to jump out of the way while the madwoman dodged the incoming fist.

¨Oh, what's the matter, Fat Hands? Am I too fast for you, or maybe those things are slowing you a lot?¨ Jinx taunted the brute while jumping on the same spot.

Vi was already on a furious state that couldn't be controlled. The crazy lady caused a lot of destruction in the past, but every time the Piltover's Finest tried to catch the criminal, the latter managed to escape somehow and be prepared to cause some more havoc. But this was going to be the exception, Jinx was going to pay for everything she did, and Vi would be the one delivering Justice.

¨I'll cut your tongue, you BITCH!¨ The brute roared and charged another fist at the Loose Cannon ¨Smile at my gauntlet!¨ Vi let her strength loose and released all that energy at Champion, but there was no impact, Jinx still remained intact and with that malicious grin in her face.

¨Oh I'm sorry, I thought you were going to catch me¨ Her words were completely sarcastic, and it was annoying Vi.

¨Shut UP!¨ Instead of charging a powerful attack, the enforcer decided to attack the Loose Cannon with a rapid succession of punches, but none of them were effective since Jinx kept dodging all of them ¨STOP MOVING!¨

¨You can't beat me Vi, you couldn't defeat me back in the gang, and you won't be defeating me here either!¨

¨Gang?! What gang?¨ The enforcer lowered her guard, which was precisely what the Cyan haired was looking for.

¨So your muddy little brain can't remember the times back at Zaun?¨ Jinx made a sad face, although it was completely sarcastic, but it took a few seconds before she grinned once again ¨Lix, now!¨

The enforcer raised his eyebrow, without knowing what happened next, she turned her head at the other pink haired girl and saw that in her hands was the same electric pistol the Loose Cannon carried all the time. She pulled the trigger and a white projectile made of energy came out at high speed and hit Vi, making her move weird movements due to the electricity running through her body. The brute fell to the ground, without any more strength to fight or even to stand back up.

¨That's that taking care of¨ Jinx rubbed her hands and smiled at her friend who was still holding Zap ¨Nice shot, girl! Maybe I should make another one for you, and-¨ She was interrupted when a white Mystic Shot flew in front of them. The two girls turned and saw that from the thick smoke, the blond Champion came out with his hand raised and aiming directly at them ¨Well look at that! This feels like a true party, a Summoner and a bunch of Champions, just chillin' on the safest city of Runeterra, am I right?¨

The girl aimed the pistol at the explorer but she then lowered it and tilted her head ¨Ezreal?¨

Even if the smoke was not allowing him to see that much, the Champion was able to recognize that voice ¨Liz?¨ He also lowered his arm, and the crystal that was on top of his gauntlet no longer shined.

¨I guess this party just got ruined¨ Jinx grunted and grabbed Liz's hand and ran away with her into the smoke.

After seeing all this, Matt stood up, his leg was still in pain. The explorer stood at the side of Vi and tried to help her get back on her feet. He raised his head and looked at the Summoner ¨Go after Jinx! I'll carry Vi out of here¨

The earthling walked in the same direction the other two girls went. He was feeling weak; the smoke was already suffocating his lungs and the pain from the body and legs were asking him to stop, but he knew that the pink haired girl was Liz, she couldn't escape, for Claire's sake and.

After walking away from the initial conflict, Matt saw the criminal and her accomplice, mounting on top of a rocket. On the front Jinx was finishing everything while the other girl was on the back, holding onto the Loose Cannon's waist.

¨Jinx!¨ Matt yelled, but caused him to cough, a painful one. They looked at the blond who was about to give in to his pain ¨Get down from there, right… now!¨

¨Why don't you come here and stop us? Oh right! You can't!¨ The cyan haired taunted as she laughed and held a controller high, on top of it there was a red button.

¨Don't!¨

¨See you later, blondie boy¨ Jinx blew a kiss at the Summoner and pressed the button, starting the ignition on the rocket ¨It's time for us to liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiift off!¨

Behind the Champion, Liz was lowered her head, scared of the rocket trip, but something else happened for her; something that was not in her plans and definitely not in Jinx's ones. A net flew at the two girls but it only managed to hit the pink haired one who fell to the ground. The cyan haired looked to her left and saw the sheriff of Piltover, coming out of the smoke, she was reloading her weapon with a special bullet that was able to release a net, just like the one that captured Liz.

The rocket started and there was only a single person riding it. Jinx looked at her right and saw at the young girl who was trying to release herself from Caitlyn's trap ¨Hold tight Lix! I promise I will come back and rescue you from Hat Lady¨ She extended her hand, although it was completely impossible for her to help the earthling.

And so, the criminal escaped once again, but this was not a complete victory for the Loose Cannon; her friend, and main accomplice of this crime was captured. Caitlyn, instead of going to the other earthling, she ran at the side of the blond who was now kneeling and coughing.

¨Stay with me Matt, don't dare to close your eyes¨ The sheriff dropped her rifle and hugged her lover ¨I swear that I will kill you if you die now!¨

¨Cait… I'm going to be fine. Make sure Liz is safe¨

¨What?¨ She shook the blond who was about to fall unconscious ¨Where's Liz? What are you talking about?¨

Matt pointed at the captured girl who was still trying to escape, but without any success ¨That's Liz. We found Claire's sister¨ He raised his head and looked at the sheriff who was crying ¨We did it, Cait¨ The Summoner placed a hand on the Champion's cheek and smiled, before he closed his eyes and fell unconscious.

* * *

 **Well, now this became my favorite chapter!**

 **Piltover is a mess, Jinx escaped but at least Liz was found, wonder how Vi will react once she is back up. But that's something we will not know until the next cycle! (Evil Laugh)**

* * *

 **KyuubiNoPuma:** _Just caught up with the story... I really enjoy Claire and Liz chapters the most..._

 **They are fun to write, especially the latest chapters about them.**

 **Canwewrite:** _Talon x Claire! CD_

 _AS is harmonious and graceful, only the players can make him seem clunky._  
 _And being half Canadian (so knowing French ) I must tell you that maison is feminine so the article before isn't le but la._  
 _Finally, I'm waiting for some Ire x Ralz moments._  
 _See you ;)_

 **I don't know, I won't be using AS in a while, so I won't bother on learning him.**

 **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand, well, shit. Should be more careful when writing in french.**

 **Oh yeah... about that... well, don't wanna spoil the adventures of the Ionian duo, but as a small hint, someone will appear :)**

* * *

 **Alright Riot, you are teasing WAY too much with Taric's rework, no more delays, no more sorrow, we need manly gem guy, NOW!**

 **Now back on the story. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, but next releases are going to be Ionian Incident and spanish fic. After that, we return with Nick and Diana.**

 **So far, so good, I bid farewell.**

 **See you in the next chapter ;)**


	35. Ch 35: The city of privileges

And so, the first ones arrive :)

* * *

(October 10th 2015 – 13:40 PM – `Clean Zone´, Zaun, Runeterra)

Diana was correct when she said that Zaun was a day away from the Lunari temple; however that only meant a lot of walking for Nick who was not prepared for such a big distance, especially when that time of the day was used for sleeping and his body already took its toll.

The two city-states that are divided by a river are not too different when it comes to technological improvements; however Piltover decided to use more clean and efficient methods unlike Zaun which used heavy machinery that contaminated the environment and that was seen in the green glowing water that came from the upper parts of the city where most of the laboratories and factories were located.

However there was an area that was completely different from the rest, the `Clean Zone´ as the Zaunites called it was the part of the city that was less contaminated and where all factories were prohibited and most of the population resided. This also meant that a lot of humans lived here, instead of the biological abominations that were located in the deepest parts of the city, namely the sewers.

As the duo stepped into the city, the eyes of the citizens were focused on the two Lunari, some already knew who Diana was, but the other person wearing the blue and silver attire was a mystery for everyone. Still, if he was a friend of the Scorn of the Moon, then it was best not to get on their way.

¨I've been wondering something ever since you untied me from that tree¨ The voice from the Summoner attracted Diana's attention, who slightly turned her head back ¨How do you know if Leona is still here? We've been travelling for some days now, and I believe she would give up after not finding you¨

¨How long you and Leona been together?¨ She replied with another question.

¨A month or so, but how is this even related to-¨

¨The Radiant Dawn does not give up that easily. For all she knows, I might be hiding somewhere in this putrid city. But if there is something we two know, is that we are going to find her first¨ Diana gave a cold answer and turned her head back to the front, guiding the Summoner.

¨You know anyone from here? Any Champion, Summoner, or anything?¨ The earthling tried to keep the conversation alive, if they had to find Leona in complete silence it would kill him.

¨No¨

¨Just like that? Don't you talk with the other Champions back at the Institute or during the matches?¨

¨I don't, if I want to know something about a person, I ask. If someone wants to know something from me, I reply. No friendships nor any other type of `ships´¨ The Champion didn't seem to be in the mood for talking, her head was mostly focused on the Radiant Dawn and as soon as that was taking care of, she could return to a normal life.

The white haired girl stopped and looked around, trying to find anything in the buildings surrounding the duo ¨I sense something¨

¨A Champion? A Summoner?¨ Nick's hand went directly to the hilt of the sword, ready to attack any incoming threats.

¨It could be any of those two¨ She turned and faced the earthling ¨Keep your eyes peeled and-¨ She stopped talking and narrowed her eyes at him.

¨and… what?¨

¨Are you feeling anything weird?¨ She asked and got her face closer to his.

¨No, why would I- Wait, do I have something in my face?¨ His right hand went directly to touch it but there was nothing abnormal, at least in that part

¨I'd say your hair¨ Diana grabbed a single piece of hair and pulled it. When they both took a closer look, it wasn't black, in fact it was almost translucent, more like white ¨So this is what the Summoners were talking about with the bond¨

¨Wait so… I'm changing?! B-but how? I was with Leona the entire time and there were no transformations!¨ Nick took his sword and tried to look at his hair with the help of the reflection from the Moon sword ¨Oh God… the white is completely horrible, I-¨ His eyes looked at the ones from the Champion and saw that she frowned ¨Uh… I mean… the white is… completely… good! Yeah…¨

¨As a piece of advice, keep your mouth shut, you are talking a lot and that is starting to become a nuisance¨ Diana warned him ¨Also: The changes not necessarily need to be physical¨

¨I know, we also received that lecture, but still…¨

¨Let me give you a piece of advice: Shut up and keep moving. I don't like being here¨ Diana added before turning and resumed walking on the streets, her hand was ready in case the Solari showed up.

But unfortunately their hunt was unsuccessful and walking around the city for over an hour made the Scorn of the Moon doubt whether her plan might actually have some flaws. On Nick's side, he was feeling hungry because the breakfast they had was just the last remainings of food they could find at the Lunari temple, not only that, having to walk once again immediately after the meal was not good for his stomach.

He felt tired, and needed to rest, so his first idea was to lean by the wall and then fall to the ground where he could sit. Diana heard this noise and turned immediately, but sadly she found his forced companion without any strength ¨What are you doing?¨

¨Resting? I can barely feel my feet, and I don't know you, but the last time we ate something was in the morning¨ The Summoner complained.

But Nick was right, her belly hurt a bit, considering she gave half her ration in the breakfast to the hungry earthling. She grabbed the small pouch that was almost hidden under the metallic skirt in the back and grabbed the few coins that were clattering inside.

¨You are right…¨ Diana hid the pouch once again ¨I don't know much about this city, but I'm sure there is a place where we can get something to eat¨

¨Here? In Zaun? Where probably eighty percent of everything is contaminated?¨ The black and white haired boy stood up with the help of his sword as a support ¨Sure, there are probably far worse places than Zaun, but couldn't you plan your battle with Leona on a better city?¨ Diana sighed and tried to find any place that might be selling food. Knocking at any door wasn't a bad idea, but considering they were in the City of Privileges, it was still uncertain what they might find.

Their continuous walking led them to a small river that divided two parts of the city, from their side it was the `Clean Zone´ while on the other one was the regular Zaun with all of the mutants, experiments, and high levels of contamination.

The two Lunari stood in front of the bridge, thinking on what they might do next ¨I doubt we're going to find anything past this point¨ But the Scorn of the Moon ignored Nick's suggestion and walked over the wooden construction, forcing the Summoner to follow her ¨So… once you dealt with Leona, what are your plans?¨

¨Well, there is still another Solari left in this world¨ She slightly turned her head towards him ¨But you still have chances¨

¨What? Will I have to fight you? Because we both know you have far more experience on the killing part¨ He chuckled but for Diana, that wasn't even remotely funny ¨So if I still have chances, what do you have in mind¨

¨Be a Lunari Summoner, and help me rebuild everything our ancestors created. However… you can always side with Leona, but I am afraid the results will not be as positive as you can imagine¨

Nick remained silent and looked at something that was happening back at the Clean Zone. A horde of people were rushing towards the docks. The Champion noticed this as well and frowned, but when she tried to walk away, the black and white haired decided to follow the big amount of people.

Far away from his position, there was a huge ship coming, the dark wood and the metal that adorned the entire hull made it clear that if someone were to attack that vessel, then they would need a lot of firepower to take it down. The sails followed a pattern of black and red stripes and in the middle it had a symbol, a two headed axe.

¨What's that?¨ Curiosity was the only thing the earthling had at that moment, but someone at his side heard that question making it frown.

¨What is- Haven't you seen any of the ships from the noxian army?!¨ The stranger replied ¨It is the Leviathan! The Grand General's Warship¨

¨Grand General? You mean Swain?!¨

¨Yes you idiot!¨ The stranger gasped and looked at the vessel ¨So that means he will also bring the Noxian Champions alongside him¨

¨And that means trouble for me¨ The Summoner whispered to himself and gave some steps back, trying to abandon this whole crowd that was eagerly waiting for the Tyrant's arrival.

On his way back to the main road, Nick felt something odd, as if someone was observing him, this was normal since Diana always had an eye over him. But now it was different, the Scorn of the Moon was nowhere to be seen.

His left eye caught something interesting, far away from the bridge that divided the city in two. There was something on top of a building that was observing the noxian ship and the horde of people that were installed by the docks. The figure was darkened by the distance but there was something Nick found interesting, the long hair of this person was actually shining, like gold in the middle of a dark night, a sturdy human that for him, it was no stranger.

¨No… can… can it be?¨ The Summoner whispered to himself and tried to take a few more steps forward.

This figure didn't have a big body, but the armor it wore made sure it was protected from any incoming attacks. However there was something Nick recognized, a big shield that was created by following the emblem of an ancient religion in Runeterra, one that nowadays only had two members alive, in which one of them was the earthling himself.

The person from far away turned and started to disappear in between the buildings from the other part of Zaun. The boy gave a few steps forward but he then heard someone running towards him from behind, when he tried to look at it, he felt his body being pushed by the armored Lunari who was at his side now.

¨Time to hunt the Radiant Dawn, Nicholas!¨ Diana raised her tone as she released the Summoner, allowing him to run by himself now.

¨Wait, you saw her too?!¨

¨I can read your mind, remember!¨ The white haired woman was leading him, but it didn't take long before he ran out of air and had to take a break. The Lunari turned ¨Come on, Summoner, keep up the pace!¨

¨I can't… feel… my… lungs¨ He whispered, placing a hand on his chest.

¨And you are going to let Leona escape?! I want you to-¨ Diana was cut as the Lunari duo turned their heads at an explosion noise that came a few streets away from them ¨You heard that?¨

¨Sadly yes, you think it was her?¨

¨Impossible, but I guess we can have a look before we continue¨

With that explosion being their temporary objective, the duo walked towards it, although Diana wanted to move fast, if Nick wasn't at her side, then he might (and probably will) get lost in Zaun. Surprisingly nobody heard that or were too coward to investigate, in any case this was good for the two Lunari.

By the time they got close to it, they noticed that near the explosion site was a group of people who were mostly trying to stand up. Diana was able to identify two of these, but Nick on the contrary knew the last person. The golden yellow strands were hard to miss for him. Without hesitation, the Summoner ran at this people and even if Diana tried to stop him, there was no use, he wanted to meet them.

One of this strangers aimed its gun at the running Summoner, but the person in the middle forced the gunner to lower it.

The black and white Summoner stopped a few meters away from this three, with a smile on his face and a heavy breathing, he raised his hand in peace ¨I know this may be weird¨ Nick panted ¨But I need to know: What the fuck are you doing here, Matt?!¨

* * *

 **Wait, what?! Matt is in Zaun too?! But, how, weren't he, Cait, Vi and Ezreal against Jinx and Liz back at Piltover? Well, they certainly were, but what happened in between is going to be answered in the next cycle.**

 **Sooooooooooooooooooooooooo, the ending of this cycle + the next one(s) feature Zaun. What does this mean? Well, Champions, and trust me, A LOT will appear, either seen before or even new ones. However which ones will appear and on whose path, that is yet a mystery (Although you can imagine a thing or two from this chapter)**

 **Anyway, although this won't change the story, I want to ask all of you which one you like: Solari Nick or Lunari Nick? (GemLord Nick was not an option, sorry everyone)**

* * *

 **KyuubiNoPuma:** _Awww... Man now Liz won't trust Claire because of Matt and Jinx's influence... I was hoping Liz could tone Jinx down a bit. She may be ten but Claire did teach her wrong versus right, right?_

 **Hard to tone down Jinx, I know of someone who tried in the past, buuuuut it ended up in nothing. And yes, Claire gave Liz the Right-Wrong speech, but Jinx actually convinced the girl that everything was going to be fun and against Ms. Fat Hands (which of course, our grown up is somewhat afraid of)**

 **And... well, trust issues, maybe in the next chapters we shall see who's on the right side: the mysterious person who warned Liz or her sister :)**

* * *

 **Nick done, Marie up next, and oh boy, they are also real close to Zaun, although I will spoil that her path and Nick's won't be crossing just yet. But there will be something in common that will reunite them.**

 **So as I'm saying goodbye, I'll go back to Borderlands for a bit before going back to the drawing (or is it writing?) board and start on Marie.**

 **'Till then, this was Tourvelix and as always:**

 **See you in the next chapter ;)**


	36. Ch 36: Two spiders in Zaun

(October 10th 2015 – 13:00 PM – Road to Zaun, Runeterra)

The carriage was a few miles away from the city, but the passengers were already impatient, especially the Artisan whose only objective was to get to the Radiant Dawn before the two Lunari do.

During the journey, the two warriors explained how they arrived to the Zaunite road, the whole story about going down Mount Targon with a Summoner that supposedly belonged to the Lunari did make Marie think about what happened to Nick, but she then remembered that his friend's Champion was Leona and therefore he couldn't be a Moon follower, however the Pantheon did mention the name of the earthling which caused intrigue to the hybrid Summoner.

Not only that, Jax also said that the objective of this Targonian person was to find a girl, which resembled to the blonde's task as well, although she believe that this many clues were mere coincidences, if Leona was Nick's Champion, why kill her?

Before reaching the city state, their transportation stopped in the middle of the road. The driver climbed out of the front and got closer to the left side door.

¨I'm sorry, my ladies and gentlemen. This is as far as a demacian carriage can go¨ The cultist said while opening the door, allowing the Spider Queen to get out, the other two Champions climbed down from the other side.

¨Why can't you take us further? It's not that far!¨ Marie asked while being helped by the Spider Cultist to get out of the carriage.

¨Demacia and Noxus are almost in a war, and Zaun is a close friend of the Noxian high command; therefore anything that has blue and gold is completely forbidden here¨ Elise grinned and gave a few steps forward ¨Do not be afraid my dear, we've been in that cage for quite a few hours now, some walking isn't going to kill us¨

¨Maybe for you, I am already tired of walking with these weird legs. You said that once my transformation was complete, you were going to teach me how to look human once again¨ The blonde replied by tapping the ground with her `feet´

¨Oh, I will, but your time is not ready yet¨ The Spider Queen turned at the two warriors which were already walking away from the carriage and the members of the cult ¨May I ask you where are you going?¨

Jax and Pantheon looked back ¨My friend is in that city and I won't stay here while there are two murderers out there¨

¨Yeah… I'll go scout for the tavern¨ The Grandmaster added and attracted the attention from the Rakkor who seemed to be dumbfounded under that helmet ¨What? I can offer some help, but if my belly doesn't have any booze nor food, then I am afraid there is no way you can get this champ to move¨ Those were the last words from the two before they departed towards Zaun.

¨Is there anything you need, my lady?¨ The cultist bowed, waiting further instructions from his leader.

The Spider Queen put a finger on her lips and shook her head ¨Go back to Demacia, if we need to return, I'll make sure to contact the members in this city¨

¨Yes, my lady¨ With that order, he climbed on the front of the carriage and made a complete turn, and leaving the duo from the Shadow Isles.

Elise extended her hand to the left, as a signal to continue down the path.

* * *

(October 10th 2015 – 13:40 PM – Chemical District, Zaun, Runeterra)

The city state of Zaun was divided into two parts, the Clean Zone and the Industrial Zone, the latter is way bigger than the former and most of the population live there. The industrialized region was divided into different districts; each one specialized into a different type of work, surprisingly the College of Techmaturgy was located in one of these contaminated places, despite the renown that institution had.

As the duo got deeper into the city, they started to attract the attention from the denizens of the city. Elise already warned how they might get in trouble if they wore the dresses they used back at Demacia, so the first thing they did before stepping into the Industrial Zone was to take off their human clothes.

Things were going smooth so far, the Champion was not scared that they might get attacked, in fact she was confident, first and foremost because Elise is a known person in the League and coming from the Shadow Isles can cause some frights to someone, while the second reason was that the Cult of the Spider had a lot of influence on this city state so it wouldn't be a surprise if they encounter a lot of members walking in plain sight.

¨Do you have any idea where we can start?¨ Marie asked, looking at the windows from the houses, closing as soon as her eyes located the people on the inside.

¨The Clean Zone, as the zaunites call it. It is the less contaminated area of this city, still horrible, but if there is one place the Explorer and the girl might be is there¨ Elise replied with a grin on her face ¨It's been two more days now, Marie. Have you made up your mind?¨

The Summoner looked at her companion and shook her head ¨Are you going to ask me every time? If I have an answer, I will tell you¨

¨I am just curious on why haven't you decided yet. A simple yes can give you a lot of power and without any consequences; I know that there is hunger for something that is asleep within you, and that's not the food type¨ Elise touched the girl's heart but the latter removed it by moving the Spider Queen's hand away ¨What is it you fear?¨

¨You are not telling me the whole truth, there has to be a catch with all this. Why would _you_ give such immense power to a Summoner like _me?¨_ Marie was trying tofind out the reasons behind the Champion's offer, but every time she wanted an actual answer, Elise always replies:

¨Because that is what Vilemaw wants¨ The black haired woman replied and kept leading the way ¨Do you like Zaun?¨ She immediately changed the subject to avoid any further questions from her Summoner.

But this was noticed by Marie; the Champion was hiding something and it was the blonde's task to discover the true nature of this `power´ Elise is offering. She also remembered the conversation with Thresh and Kalista which supports even more the theory that the Spider Queen might betray her.

However as long as the two of them were in good terms, there was no need to completely mis-trust the Champion, at least not now ¨No… certainly it is not my favorite city¨

¨Then next time we should suggest Miss Crownguard to go to a cheerful city for you¨ Elise gave a soft chuckle and stopped at the intersection; she looked left and right, doubting where the path to the ¨Clean Zone¨ is the right one.

¨You don't know where we are supposed to go? I thought this city also had members of your cult as well!¨

¨It has, but the Cultists from Noxus installed a secret base here, and I haven't visited Zaun ever. All I know is from the books and maps the members bring to me¨ Elise added and looked to her left ¨I believe we can get to our destination through here¨

As the duo kept walking, the Champion's doubts were finally answered since from their position they could see that the non-contaminated area was not too far. However their eyes focused on something else that was even farther than the ¨Clean Zone¨, a lot of citizens were running from their homes and towards the docks and of course this caught the attention of the Shadow Isles' members.

They leaned by the railing and from their elevated position they saw that everyone were observing at the incoming ship, the axe sewn in one of the sails was a clear sign that it was a noxian ship. Elise grinned and crossed her arms ¨I was wondering when they were going to show up¨

Marie quickly turned her head at the Champion with her eyes widened ¨You knew?!¨

¨In a way, yes, I heard rumors of the noxians deploying troops in Zaun. Think of it as a tactical outpost in case there's a war with Demacia¨ The black haired raised her lower lip ¨We better get moving, if this city gets filled with soldiers, then it will be hard for us to find the girl. Especially if Zaunite Champions show up as well¨

¨Not in good terms with them?¨

¨They are not the friendliest ones, but they believe that a hybrid between a human and a spider is an interesting subject of investigation…¨ Elise muttered and proceeded to walk down the street; the Summoner followed from behind, her eyes still locked on the incoming vessel.

But they couldn't continue since something else attracted them, it was an explosion and it came not too far from their location. Without thinking, the Spider Queen immediately turned and tried to follow the source of that noise, Marie had no option but to do the same, considering the Champion was guiding her around.

The only problem they had was that the explosion was farther than expected, without any results Elise shrugged and shook her head in disappointment, but she didn't left that place, the Champion raised her hand and signaled the blonde to get closer.

¨I sense a Champion nearby…¨ She whispered into the Summoner's ear.

¨How far?¨

¨Right…¨ Elise replied and saw a sturdy figure walked and stood in front of them ¨… in front of us¨

The silver plated armor from this stranger was shining, unlike any regular armor; this one was made to withstand any type of attacks, even if one of the arms was mostly covered by a red cloth. There were also some details that were made of gold and even shared a bit of red, but the most noticeable object was the shield that had the symbol of a bird with its outstretched wings, the sword this person carried also tried to resemble like feathers. This was the traditional attire from one of the members of the Iron Solari, the elite guard back at the temple from the Sun followers, and the Champion who wore it was probably one of the last members of that religion.

¨What a quaint surprise seeing you here, Radiant Dawn¨ The Spider Queen clapped and made a slight bow, a bit sarcastic.

¨Elise… I should be surprised; I thought you were attached to the Shadow Isles¨ The ginger turned at the earthling ¨And it seems you brought a Summoner alongside you¨

¨Hi Leona, I… I don't know if you remember me… but I'm Marie¨

The Solari opened her eyes in amazement, if not because of fear. She got closer and inspected the blonde up and down ¨What happened to you?¨ Leona quickly turned at the Spider Queen and frowned ¨You did this to her?! Why?!¨

But the black haired chuckled ¨It's a long story, my dear. But I'd like you to come with us, we need to find someone and I believe that your company will be more than enough…¨ With a smile, the Spider Queen walked away, with a new companion following her.

* * *

(October 10th 2015 – 12:20 AM – Guardian Sea, Runeterra)

Near the Zaunite-Piltovian coast, there was a lone and small steam boat, sailing towards the City of Privileges. Currently there were only two people on board, the captain and the only passenger. This person was on the front, looking at the contaminated city that was miles away from her.

¨You know? My boat was open for rental, but you shouldn't have spent so many gold coins, I could've accepted, even at the minimum price¨ The captain yelled from the back of the rudder, as he observed at the silent girl.

¨I wanted to make sure, not everyone was willing to take me directly to Zaun¨ She replied and moved her hand to the sword's hilt that was hanging from the sheath in her back.

¨Well that was certain, Ionia is not in the best of terms with the Zaunites, especially after their invasion¨ The sailor shook his head and eyed the weapon ¨Lady, may I ask you what kind of weapon is that?¨

The passenger removed the weapon from its sheath and held it with her other hand ¨It was from the time when I served a flawed Nation, one that does not care for the lives of the weak…¨

¨And why is it broken? Haven't you tried to repair it?¨

¨A sword mirrors it's owner…¨ She once again replied and placed the shattered blade back on its place.

¨I see…¨ The captain remained silent for some more minutes, but his curiosity kicked in once again ¨May I ask you another question lady?¨ The girl slightly turned her head to the right ¨What is your business in Zaun?¨

¨I am looking for someone¨

¨Ah, who is it? A friend? A lover? Maybe an enemy, considering where you are heading…¨

¨It's a Summoner¨

The man behind the rudder opened his eyes in surprise and nodded ¨Now that is something interesting! Why him or her, white haired?¨

¨Because that Summoner is the person I am bound to¨

* * *

 **New cycle over and what is this?! Leona is back and a new character appears! I know, cliffhangers and all, but let's be honest, this character is going to be awesome in the future, and I'm pretty sure it's easy to deduce who it is.**

 **I'll speed some things up because starting from the next chapter, the ¨Zaun arc¨ will begin (even though Nick and Marie are already there) and I need everyone to be in that city state.**

 **As usual, there will be lots of Champions, old and new, conflicts, and a BIG trouble. So have your hot drink ready when those chapters come up!**

* * *

 **Guest:** _Nick seems dumb in both form, but even if I think Diana is right hating the solari, she's more fun to play ecc. I prefer solari Nick. '_

 **Nah, I'm more inclined to Leona. I never liked Diana's gamestyle, assasssins/mages are not my liking. Tank or nothing is my League motto (Note: It is not)**

* * *

 **Right, so I announced this some chapters before so here it is: I'm going to take a break from writing, gotta make up my mind, study for the incoming exams and try to deal with a lot of bad things that been happening to me recently.**

 **I'll be back to writing on the 28 of this month (This does not mean a chapter will be released on that day) and I hope that by the weekend or next week I have something ready.**

 **This also means my other 'fics won't be updated until I return, so yeah...**

 **Not only that, I wanted to speak about the next story idea I was planning. Remember the pre-sequel idea? Well, so far The Ionian Incident is going quite well, but I believe that a new group should be focused this time and I have an interesting idea for it. So my next fic will be focused on the Piltover's Finest, or at least on Piltover. But what's the catch? It will have an OC: You! Well, sort of, I know what you may be thinking: I will send my own character to Tourvelix and he will add me to the story.**

 **No.**

 **The idea is that the story will be told from a second person perspective (Actions made by you) and I won't give any details on how the characer looks or if it's a male or a female, because I want you to be part of the story. So, before hand, no lemons.**

 **Alright, time for me to disappear for the night, with all of the announcements being made, time to say goodbye in an old fashioned way:**

 **See you in the next chapter ;)**


	37. Ch 37: Breakout

(October 9th 2015 – 9:15 AM – Police Station, Piltover, Runeterra)

The pink haired girl opened her eyes and looked around, the place was dark and the bed Liz slept in was definitely not good for her back. This could be odd but she wasn't back at the explorer's house, this time she was on the police station's prison.

¨Where am I?¨ She whispered and tried to stand from the wooden bench that served as a bed, however the earthling wasn't able to move that far away since her right wrist was handcuffed to the floor. Liz looked down at her body and saw the pink and gray clothes Jinx gave to her last night ¨So it actually happened?¨ In order to confirm that, her left hand went directly to the back of her head and grabbed a ponytail, the fact that the color was bright pink made it clear that all the destruction from the Loose Cannon actually happened.

Her silence was interrupted when some footsteps were heard nearby, Liz was looking at the ground but saw a shadow that was standing in front of her cell, as she raised her head, the woman wearing the purple top hat was observing the earthling who immediately focused on the floor once again, embarrassed of what happened.

¨Your name is Liz, right?¨ Caitlyn asked at the imprisoned girl who nodded silently ¨I'm Caitlyn, the Sheriff of Piltover. I hope you understand why you are behind bars¨

¨It's because I am a criminal?¨ Liz muttered but the Champion made a negative sound, this cause the prisoner to raise her head ¨Then why?¨

¨Mostly as a security measure. Jinx said she would come for you, and to be honest, I can see her planning a breakout¨ Cait walked to the side and grabbed a stool that was nearby and sat, still being observed by the youngling ¨But don't worry, you are not in a lot of trouble¨

¨A lot?¨ The pink haired tilted her head as the sheriff nodded.

¨Correct, even if you are-¨ She got interrupted when another officer entered into the cells area ¨What is it?¨

¨Um… ma'am, there is someone that wants to speak to you¨ The blue outfit cop said almost with worry in his tone.

¨Tell whoever it is that I am currently busy, that I will be available in some hours¨

¨But, it's a Champion and-¨

After he said that word, the blond explorer entered into the room carrying a big bag on his back ¨Caitlyn, what is wrong with you?! You can't put Liz behind bars, she is completely innocent!¨

The female Champion looked at the officer that was by the door and waved for him to leave. She then stood up and walked towards Ezreal ¨For the record: I am the highest authority when it comes to law, so yes, I can put her in a cell. She might be innocent, but we still have some questions¨

¨We?!¨ The blond pointed at the imprisoned girl ¨She appeared in this world a week ago, she got in this mess by accident. I don't know what you might get from her!¨

¨That is why we need to ask her something¨ Caitlyn turned her head at Liz ¨She's been missing from her world, and I'm certain that her older sister would like to be here¨

¨Older sister? You mean Claire?!¨ The pink haired immediately stood from the bench but the handcuff didn't allow her to move that much.

¨See?¨ The sheriff turned once again at Ezreal ¨Right now I have to do some paperwork regarding yesterday's explosion. Can I trust that you won't break her out?¨

¨Cait, we've been friends for quite a while now, you know I am trustworthy¨ The Champion smiled and as the woman walked out of the room, she patted the back of the blond. With the sheriff gone, Ezreal sat in front of the cell and placed the bag at his side ¨So, how are you feeling?¨

¨Tired, I still can't believe that what happened yesterday was real¨ Liz shook her head ¨Can I tell you a secret? But you have to promise this will be kept between the two of us¨

¨I promise¨

¨Good¨ She looked down ¨Well… I am afraid of meeting my sister once again¨

The blond tilted his head ¨How so?¨

¨I… remember when I told you about a real dream? Back at the zeppelin?¨ He nodded in response ¨In this dream, I met a person who warned me about my sister and her friends were trying to kill me¨

¨Come on, it was just a dream! Why would any of them try to kill you?¨

¨At first I thought it was a lie… but yesterday I started to believe something different. The other blond guy, he is a friend of Claire, he wanted me!¨ Liz raised her tone, almost angrily, to the explorer who doesn't seem to understand what might be happening to her.

But Ezreal sighed and shook his head ¨I don't know then¨ He turned his head at the back and opened it with a brief smile ¨Hey, I know what could make you happy, there is someone who's been missing you for the entire night¨

From the bag, the purple voidling came out and rushed directly at its owner who hugged it as a teddy bear. The Champion felt happy that Liz was reunited with her pet, even if it comes from a hostile dimension, the creature didn't seem to be like any of the other Voidborns.

¨Meeseeks, I missed you, little bud¨ She nudged her cheek against the pet's face.

He closed the bag and proceeded to stand up ¨After you left the apartment; the thing started making some weird sounds and was looking at you from the window. As soon as I opened it, the voidling jumped and tried to follow you, thankfully I was able to follow him from the rooftops, but when he got to an alleyway, there weren't any clues or similar about your whereabouts¨

¨I took the scenic route throughout the sewers¨

¨The sewers? That explains some things…¨ Ezreal looked around; there were no cameras or any other guard so he was there with Liz only. From his pocket the explorer pulled a piece of paper and threw it at the girl's feet ¨Keep Meeseeks with you the whole time, and make sure to have something to eat, this is going to be a long day¨

The Champion turned and started to walk towards the room's door, but Liz attracted his attention by raising her hand ¨Wait, where are you going? Can't you help me get out of prison?¨

¨I can't, even if I try to convince the sheriff¨

¨But you said I was innocent!¨

¨And you are… partially¨ This comment made the earthling tilt her head ¨Yes, you are innocent when it comes to the Jinx part. But on the other hand… you attacked Vi¨

¨I did not!¨

¨Don't you remember? You shot her with Jinx's electric gun. Now I know you didn't kill her, but attacking an officer is a crime. But don't worry, you'll be out of this cell in no time, don't forget to read what I gave to you¨ The explorer waved and left, creating solitude for the pink haired and her pet.

Liz wouldn't deny it, the paper in her hands created a lot of curiosity to her; she opened it and noticed that it had something written in it. There were many mistakes but the earthling was able to understand what the message said, but most importantly the person who wrote that was not the blond, but someone else who wishes to see the pink haired out of the piltovian prison.

A smile appeared on the girl's face and hugged the voidling at her side ¨Don't worry Meeseeks, we're leaving this place soon¨

* * *

(October 9th 2015 – 9:45 AM – Ezreal's apartment, Piltover, Runeterra)

The front door opened and the blond walked in, and locking the entrance, he left the empty bag at the chair near the table and looked at his desk. There was a person who was resting its legs on top of it, allowing all of the dirt from its boots to fall into the maps and books from the explorer.

¨So did you do it?¨ The Loose Cannon asked as she started to lean back on the chair.

¨Yeah, she has your note and the voidling. All we have to do now is wait¨ Ezreal replied and walked towards where Jinx was.

¨Good, I was already getting nervous about that thing. I still have memories when Malzahar summoned those in the Rift¨

¨Yeah… anyway, you never told me what you have in mind for Liz's breakout¨ The Champion placed his hands over the desk and the zaunite proceeded to stop leaning, adopting a normal position on the chair.

¨I thought I told you¨ But the blond shook his head ¨Well, I've been working on this during the entire night. The idea is very simple: We go under Lix's cell, destroy the floor and move her through the sewers. After that you can hide her here¨

¨No way, Caitlyn would come here in the first place. We need to go somewhere else…¨ Ezreal's hand went directly for his chin ¨Demacia is no good either¨

¨How about Zaun? I know Hat Lady wouldn't step there¨

¨There's no possible way to get there, no boats and all of the roads that lead out of Piltover will be closed¨ He then covered his face with his hands ¨I don't know, Jinx. This is a bad idea and I can't believe that I decided to team up with a criminal like you¨

¨Hey!¨ The Loose Cannon immediately stood up from the chair ¨Remember, we are doing this for Lix, so we can't let her down¨

¨I know… I know… but even if Zaun is the best option, how are we going to get there?¨ The blond looked at a picture that was on the wall at his right, it was the same one Caitlyn had at her house and showed the two officers as well as Ezreal, Jayce and Heimerdinger in front of the re-inaugurated Yordle Academy ¨Jinx… is there any way the sewers can lead us to the academy?¨

¨Well, there should be a way, yeah… but what do you have in mind?¨

¨This might be dangerous, but professor Heimerdinger was working on a teleportation device, I don't know if it's completely functional or not, but we have to try¨ He nodded and looked back at the cyan haired ¨Do you think we can have all this prepared in just a couple of hours?¨

¨I'm way ahead of you, everything is already set for Lix's escape, all we have to do now is wait¨

* * *

(October 9th 2015 – 12:50 AM – Police Station, Piltover, Runeterra)

A few hours have passed since the blond explorer left Liz and Meeseeks alone, in that time the earthling had nothing to do but to wait for her friends to execute the breakout. Around midday, one of the officers brought a tray with some food and un-cuffed the prisoner so she could eat without having her mobility completely restricted. She then remembered that Ezreal mentioned it was going to be a long day so the earthling immediately started to eat and gave part of it to the voidling who also gnawed the meat as if it was the creature's last meal.

The door to the prison room opened and two familiar people entered forcing the pet to become invisible. One of them was the blond Summoner while the person behind him was no other than the pink haired brute who was already looking at the girl with a not so friendly face.

The enforcer walked close to the cell's bars and with one of the gauntlet's fingers she started to hit each tube, making a metallic noise each time she hit one of the black vertical bars until the two of them were in front of Liz.

¨I don't understand how you grew up so fast Liz. Sure, Ez gave me some details but I am still clueless¨ Matt said and sat on the stool that was left near the cell by the sheriff earlier ¨You seem oddly happy considering that you are imprisoned¨

¨I'll make sure to tear that smile of 'er face. That pony tailed bitch escaped because this smart-ass shot me, so I'm gonna return the favor and put this girl to sleep for an hour or two¨ The brute muttered as she held the cell's bars tightly, with her strength she could be able to take the door out of its hinges and throw it at the innocent girl.

¨If you step into the suspect's cell, Vi, bad things will happen to you, remember what happened with the other gang?¨ The sheriff of Piltover stepped into the room, warning her partner of a past experience ¨So, did she say anything?¨

¨Nah, she is just sitting right there, happy and all that. Why? I don't know¨ The blond crossed his arms ¨I would feel terrible if I was sent to prison for any reason¨

Caitlyn kneeled so she could be at the same level as Liz ¨Don't worry, Vi won't get to you, but we need some answers first¨

¨Answers?¨ The girl bit her lower lip ¨What… what do you want to know?¨

¨First and foremost: What's your name?¨ The blond asked from behind.

¨Liz… Liz Clems¨

The two officers and the Summoner looked at each other, Matt nodded and a smile appeared on his face ¨Well then, this solves most of our problems¨

¨Not yet¨ Vi added ¨If this prick was with Jinx, then she probably knows her hideout¨ The enforcer looked at the pink haired girl and frowned ¨Where in the fucking Piltover is Jinx hiding?¨

¨I…¨ Liz couldn't betray her friend, even if she caused a lot of mayhem in the city. Jinx wanted to be free and telling the two officers where her home was wouldn't be right ¨I don't know¨

¨BULLSHIT!¨ Vi pulled the door with all of her strength, however only a few hinges from the top were removed. This caused the sheriff and the Summoner to grab the enforcer by the arms and pull her away from the cell.

¨Vi, for the love of God, calm down! She's not gonna talk if you are being aggressive!¨ Matt warned the pink haired brute, but even if he gave it all to keep the Champion at bay, she was far more powerful than him.

During this moment, from the outside of the Police Station the bell from the clock tower rang all around the city, marking the beginning of a new hour, and most importantly, the execution of Jinx's plan.

In order to start, the young girl grabbed the voidling that was still invisible at her side and hugged it so he wouldn't get lost. She stood up and placed herself in the middle of the cell where she is supposed to be.

The bell kept making its echoing sound and as the tenth and last rang was heard, the enforcer was able to release from the lovers' grasp. She pulled the last hinges from the door and threw it at the side, trying not to hurt Caitlyn or Matt.

¨Listen here¨ She pointed at Liz with her gauntlet ¨You are going to tell me where that little-brainer known as Jinx, or else I'm gonna erase that smile off 'yer face!¨ Vi growled while standing by the cell's entrance.

¨ _Little brainer? Is that the best insult you can think of, Fat Hands?¨_ The muffled voice from the Loose Cannon was heard inside the prison area.

The sheriff and the Summoner looked at each other in confusion ¨Was that Jinx' voice?¨ Matt asked but the marksman shrugged.

From inside the cell, a little circle around Liz was formed, this one started to shine like a firework and a slight buzzing sound came from below the ground. The two that were behind Vi tried to get closer in order to have a look, but at the time they managed to get past the pink brute, the floor that held Liz standing, collapsed and therefore the earthling fell to the sewers area.

Once down there, the pink haired girl met with the Loose Cannon once again who was sitting on the same raft she used to take Liz to her house the day before.

¨I told you I was going to rescue you¨ Jinx extended her hand ¨Hop in, you have a teleporter to take¨ Liz grabbed her friend's hand and jumped into the raft.

From the hole created by the explosion, the enforcer looked at the two girls, without hesitation the cyan haired raised the middle finger which of course enraged Vi who climbed down to the sewers, but unfortunately Liz and Jinx were already escaping at a high speed.

Back on the transport, the earthling hold tight while the Loose Cannon had her hands up, almost cheering ¨Where are we going?¨ Liz yelled and looked at the Champion.

¨We're meeting with Ezzy at the Yordle Academy, he says there is a way to get you two out of the city¨ She looked back but there were no signs of the enforcer, at least not yet.

The criminal pressed a button that was behind her and the engine that was powering up the entire raft started to slow down, up to the point it was no longer moving. At their right, there was a ladder with an open grate. Jinx climbed out and so did Liz who had no clue on where the academy was, at least from their position.

After going back to street level, the two girls found themselves in an alleyway that was a couple of meters away from the YASP, they also noticed that the people haven't heard about the breakout, but that was about to change. From her shorts, the Loose Cannon grabbed a gray canister and a gray controller with another of those red buttons, she looked at Liz with a grin ¨Stay here¨ And so the zaunite walked out of their safe place and to the middle of the road.

Of course everyone would react when they saw that one of the most notorious criminal in Piltover was standing there ¨Dear citizens of Piltover, I wish to you…¨ She pulled the ring from the canister and some smoke started to come out from the top ¨…a happy breakout day!¨ The next thing Jinx did was to press the button and this time an explosion could be heard from far away.

Even though the smoke grenade was small, the area got completely covered in a thick gray cloud. Liz covered her mouth and stepped back, avoiding getting into the obscured area, but Jinx reappeared, grabbing the girl's hand ¨Come, we don't have that much time before the Piltover's lamest show up¨

The earthling was unable to see anything but thankfully Jinx already knew the city just like her hometown. A lot of the people were already running away so their path should be clear already. The Yordle Academy was getting evacuated; all of the students panicked when they saw Jinx running at them, they all stepped aside and allowed the two girls to rush inside of the building.

Near the staircase the blond explorer was waiting. As soon as he saw the pink and cyan in the entire crowd, he immediately waved his hand ¨Over here!¨ Ezreal shouted. With the three reunited once again, the first thing Liz did was to hug the Champion ¨Can we do this thing _after_ we escaped?¨

¨Yeah… sorry¨ She separated and nodded.

They all looked at each other without doing anything for a few seconds ¨So? Where's the teleport thingy?¨ Jinx said while looking at the last group of people abandoning the academy.

¨Oh! The teleporter, right¨ The blond turned ¨Follow me¨ He said and started to go down the staircase.

On the lowest floor, the trio followed the long hallway that led to Heimerdinger's laboratory. When they opened the door, they saw that everything was a mess but their target was right on the other side of the room.

The machine seemed to be finished, however Ezreal and Liz never saw if it was actually functional, but Jinx didn't care so she went directly for the computer that was attached to the side of the teleporter ¨Step into that… thing¨

¨Wait¨ The pink haired looked around ¨Where's Meeseeks?¨ This was something worrying for the earthling, she climbed ladders and ran through smoke and forgot her pet. Suddenly at her side, the purple creature reappeared, making its owner sigh ¨Oh, there you are. For a second I thought I left you back at the raft¨ Liz kneeled and grabbed Meeseeks, holding it in her arms.

¨If that's everything then I can start typing everything in here¨ Jinx asked and looked at the screen.

¨Wait, you're not coming with us?¨ The explorer asked and the Loose Cannon answered with a simple head movement.

¨Someone needs to delay Hat Lady and company¨ Jinx started to press some buttons on the keyboard ¨That big head might one of the most intelligent people on the world, but he still uses some old stuff…¨ She added and pressed the enter key.

At each side of the portal, lights started to lit. The pad Ezreal and Liz were on glowed in a bright white hue and weird noises started to come out from their surroundings. The metal arch that was above them vibrated which scared the earthling, but the blond ran a hand to the girl's shoulder to keep her safe.

¨What are we going to do once we are in Zaun?¨ Liz asked and turned her head at Ezreal who was smiling at her.

¨I guess we can do what we had in mind in the first place: Find Lux¨ He replied and the pink haired nodded and smiled back.

The portal seemed as if it was going to explode, but the only thing that happened was that a powerful nova was release alongside a big flash that made the duo that was over the machine's pad disappear.

¨It worked?!¨ Jinx yelled in surprise as he saw that there was no one where the two younglings should be. From outside the lab the Loose Cannon heard footsteps, and by the sound of it, it was a small group.

¨ _That thing came from the lab, don't stop now!¨_ The British accent from Caitlyn made the cyan haired grin as she pulled from one of her boots the same electric gun she gave to Liz the day before.

¨Gotta give Lix some more time…¨

* * *

 **Back to work ladies and gentlement.**

 **Phew, another group that goes to Zaun. Now there's also the Matt side of this so expect also some good stuff from that chapter! Also, you might be wondering, are the dates a bit off? Surely not, 'cause I'll explain that in a future chapter as well.**

* * *

 **KyuubiNoPuma:** _I main Leona Support Tank... I wonder what Dianna is like? I'm guessing Riven is either Marie's or Liz's champion. Also, what happen to the little Viodling? i hos okat, poor guy ._

 **As I answered in PM, I'll go with the same right here:**

 **Marie is a Summoner from the Shadow Isles while Liz is NOT a Summoner. Although Riven is a noxian Exile, she is considered by the Institute as a Noxus representative, therefore if she is from Noxus...**

 **Also, hope this answers to what happened to the voidling.**

 **Alban217:** _man i hope leona is gonna kick Diana's ass, man hate that champ u don't even realize when she kills you ;D_

 _i just finished reading Meeting the Winter's Wrath, man u are awesome but it seems a bit unfair that Nathan can't have the chance to see again Quinn like the other summoners, he REALLY regret his decision to leave Runeterra_

 **I'm team Leona here, but even if I love her, the story may have a different outcome, that's going to be answered when it's Nick's time.**

 **Also, thanks for that, and yeah, although we should remember that this Summoners didn't have an option. I'm also quite sure that Quinn misses Nate and viceversa, but then again if he steps on Runeterra and Sejuani finds out... well, that's not going to end well for him.**

* * *

 **Alright, time to say goodbye. I'm tired after playing URF nonstop, made a penta with Kha'Zix so everything went well after all, right? :D**

 **Also, schedule stuff: Claire's chapter up next, after that Spanish fic + Ionian Incident.**

 **'Till then, I bid farewell and go to bed, thankfully I don't forget this part:**

 **See you in the next chapter ;)**


	38. Ch 38: From Demacia to Zaun

(October 9th 2015 – 10:30 AM – Laurent Manor, Demacia, Runeterra)

After trying to find the crystal from the Summoners, Talon came back from the second floor and went directly to the garden in the back. However by the time he opened the door, the sight was not that pleasant, Claire and Fiora were aiming their blades at each other.

¨I was away for a few minutes, and when I come back, I find the two of you threatening to kill the other one!¨ Talon said by raising his tone a bit.

¨Well it's not my fault you never told us this was Fiora's house¨

¨Manor, my dear, I expect that you use the right words when you are in this place¨ The Grand Duelist countered with a smug on her face.

¨There is certainly no need to fight. We came here for something, and we will leave as soon as we got it¨ Katarina tried to solve the situation by stepping in front of her friend ¨We have no intentions to cause trouble¨

¨Then tell your friend to lower her weapons, if she is going to fight, at least I'll warn her that she won't be match for me¨

¨Enough¨ Talon intervened and lowered Fiora's rapier ¨You promised me, no fighting in the house¨

¨Should I remind you about your promise?¨ The assassin shook his head ¨I can only give asylum to a single noxian, yet you bring criminals into my house¨ The two of them remained silent and looked at each other. After a few seconds, they moved their heads closer and each one's lips touched briefly ¨You know that is not going to fix everything, right?¨

¨Wait, WHAT?!¨ Claire shouted, surprised after seeing the kiss between Talon and Fiora ¨H-how… I… I don't understand¨ She turned at Katarina who sighed.

¨I guess I should've told you earlier to avoid this… surprise¨ The Sinister Blade placed a hand on the forehead as she shook her head ¨They are a couple, although only a few people know about this¨

¨That is stupid!¨ The earthling waved her hands, still failing to believe what she saw ¨The love between a Demacian and a Noxian is quite…¨ Her voice trailed off as she saw Katarina frowning ¨…interesting¨

¨But there is something I don't get: in your lore… I mean, the Institute, it is said that no one is worthy of marrying you¨ Claire said, still confused as to what happened before.

¨And you are correct, I haven't found anyone, and probably won't. The head of this house does not need a husband nor it has to follow all of Demacia's traditions¨ Fiora replied and sheathed the rapier at her side ¨Talon and I are nothing but two duelists, but I am always the best one¨

Katarina raised her hands ¨Alright, we got it¨ She turned at Talon ¨Have you found what I asked you?¨

¨Yes, here¨ The Blade's Shadow handed the crystalline sphere that looked quite similar to the one Ralzith gave to Claire before their teleportation ¨You know those things are special, right?¨

¨Yes, but I don't see any faster way to get there¨ Katarina then handed the magic item to her Summoner, but before it could touch the brown haired's hands, she quickly removed it ¨Are you going to trip and doom us here in Demacia?¨

¨Just give it to me already!¨ With the object now in her hands, Claire inspected it. The magic that was revolving inside of the crystalline sphere made it glow, which was an entertaining view for someone who hasn't believed in magical creatures and monsters. She looked up at Talon and pointed at the artifact ¨So what now?¨

¨You must whisper the name of the place you want to go and then break that thing against the ground¨ The brown haired girl nodded as her eyes returned to the sphere ¨So Zaun, correct?¨ And after those words the item started to glow in a green tone.

From the manor, two small shadows entered into the back garden, this newcomers rushed directly to the legs of the Grand Duelist which they hugged it, nudging their cheeks against Fiora's pants.

¨Aunt! We didn't hear you coming¨ The male sibling said while removing himself from the Champion's leg.

¨Have you brought anything for us?¨ The girl asked as she made some puppy eyes but the duelist shook her head.

¨Rhea, Merc, stop doing that! And please don't call me aunt¨ The Grand Duelist warned them by frowning, scaring the two white haired kids ¨But no, I haven't bought anything¨

¨Care to explain what is that?¨ Claire, now even more confused, pointed at the siblings which were hiding behind Talon, especially after seeing the three noxians together.

¨My nephews¨ Fiora replied ¨My brother Ammdar is travelling alongside his wife and he begged me to take care of their off springs¨ The Champion grunted and looked at the two children.

¨Wait… can… can she be?¨ Rhea, the female sibling, muttered something after locking her eyes at Claire, she then turned to her brother and whispered something. The two of them walked past Talon, leaving their hiding spot. They got closer to the Summoner and tilted their heads, looking at every detail from the girl ¨By the Gods! It's Liz¨

¨What?!¨ Both Claire and Katarina shouted.

¨No Rhea, that's not Liz¨ Merc tapped his sister's back ¨She looks like her, but the hair and the eyes are different¨

¨Eyes?¨ The Redhead assassin turned her head at the Summoner and got closer to inspect her eyes ¨Well... it has started. They are already green¨

¨I don't care!¨ Claire kneeled in front of the kids, she tried to smile but they were a bit scared, especially since the snake-woman was behind the redhead, observing the young ones with her amber eyes ¨Hi… um… did you say Liz a second ago?¨ The two siblings looked at each other, nothing escaped from their lips, but a slight nod from Rhea ¨Well, I need to ask: Where did you met this Liz girl?¨

¨In the desert, the road from Shurima to Demacia¨ The girl's brother answered ¨Why are you looking for her?¨ He asked.

¨Liz is important to me, she's my sister¨

¨No way!¨ Rhea's eyes widened ¨You are Claire, the legendary Summoner that defeated Malzahar!¨

¨Legendary?¨ The earthling shook her head ¨I am afraid, you are mistaken, I'm not leg-¨

¨You are the one from our Uncle's stories!¨ Merc was who talked with surprise in his voice ¨How… how did you got here? Did you manage to recover your powers back? What about that time when-¨

¨Alright, alright, the beloved Summoner cannot stay that much here, that is why she needs to know where is Liz¨ Katarina stepped in between the kids and Claire, she wanted to leave the manor and Demacia as well.

¨Um… we don't know but… Liz was with Ezreal, they were trying to find someone¨

When the noxian duo heard the word _someone_ coming out of the girl's mouth, the only person that came to their minds was the blonde mage from the Crownguard house which was now located in Zaun.

¨That is why I don't like kids, they don't tend to be that useful¨ Cassiopeia hissed from behind while crossing her arms as well.

¨Surprisingly as it may seem, this was quite useful¨ Claire muttered and stood up. She turned her head at the Sinister Blade and raised the sphere that was in her hand ¨If Liz is with Ezreal, and he is looking for Lux…¨

¨Then she is our primary target, sooner or later the two of them will show up¨

¨And this will be over¨ Claire whispered and walked away with the red haired to an empty space, so their portal could actually be casted ¨Ready?¨ She asked and Katarina nodded. The brown haired proceeded to raise her hand with the green glowing sphere.

But before throwing it, Talon grabbed her arm, avoiding the Summoner from casting the portal ¨I will warn you about something: There is something special about this things, not only they allow you to teleport to a certain place, but they also affect the time you are in¨ Claire frowned, unable to understand what he meant ¨In other words: Wherever you go, time will advance more than twenty four hours¨

¨What? We will lose an entire day trying to find Liz?!¨ She turned at Katarina ¨And you said this is the best way!¨

¨It is, unless you want to find someone who is willing to take two noxians to Zaun, it takes more than a single day. Especially after a Champion got killed mysteriously¨

Claire grunted ¨Fine, let's cross our fingers¨ Talon removed his grasp on the Summoner's arm and stood back ¨Let's do this¨

* * *

(October 10th 2015 – 2:40 PM – Zaun, Runeterra)

A portal opened in one of Zaun's alleyways. From the inside, the two noxians came out as if nothing, but in reality, the assassin looked everywhere in case there was anybody that spotted the girls, but thankfully, there was no one.

¨Everything looks… horrible¨ Claire muttered and watched her surroundings, seeing all the dark green and dark was completely different from the vivid colors of Demacia; even Noxus was brighter than the place they were in.

¨That is Zaun to you. Illegal experiments, toxic fumes, if it's toxic and kills people, probably it was made here¨ Katarina stepped forward and peeked out of the alleyway, but there were no movement, it felt as if the city was empty ¨No one's here, time to move¨

As they walked out of their arrival zone, the two girls walked together, their eyes were open in case they saw someone with a bright golden hair, either Ezreal or Lux served the purpose to find Liz.

¨Do you have any idea where Lux might be?¨ Claire asked, she was ready to unsheathe her blades in case someone decided to fight them, but according to the Champion, Zaun was an ally of Noxus so they wouldn't run into any trouble with the citizens.

¨The only thing we know about her is that she is in a mission for Demacia, probably considering she is an efficient spy, the first places that come to mind are Viktor's laboratory, Singed's chemical workshop or even the College of Techmaturgy¨

¨But there has to be a catch, right?¨ Katarina nodded, although she hasn't been in the City of Privileges that much, the only times she visited was mostly when Swain brought some of the Champions to this city.

¨For the most part, yes. The College is open to everyone, however if you want to get deeper into the place, you must be a student. On the other hand, Viktor and Singed have their places locked down, only a few selected people are allowed to go, and surprise, we aren't on that list¨ That last part came out as a bit of sarcasm from the Sinister Blade.

¨What do you have in mind then?¨

¨Zaun isn't that big, we can walk all around the city in a single day, we can ask around if they saw someone with golden hair, everyone is willing to talk if you give them money or they have a blade down their throats¨

The duo turned to left and saw the clean zone that was quite a few streets away from their position. They saw that there was a huge amount of people at the docks, looking at the ship that was now unloading some boxes from the lower decks. This generated some curiosity for Claire, but not for Katarina, she didn't seem happy or in her regular mood; she was scared, if not worried about the vessel with black and red sails.

¨We made a mistake coming here¨ The Champion whispered and pulled the Summoner, but the latter decided to stay there.

¨This is no mistake, we came here for Liz¨

¨No, you don't get it¨ She pointed at the docked ship ¨That thing over there is the Leviathan, Swain's personal ship¨

¨Wait, Swain's here?!¨

¨Along with many noxian troops and Champions¨ She now pointed at a person in the middle of the crowd, everyone was clapping at him, as if it was a celebrity. In reality it was probably his executioner feats and the immense ego (as well as his trademark moustache) that caused everyone to cheer for this man ¨Look over there, that's Draven, and if he is here, then it means Darius is too¨

¨You think they followed our trace?¨

Katarina shook and denied Claire's question ¨It would be impossible. But there is something I still ask myself: Swain brought almost all of the Champions from Noxus and a handful of troops. Why?¨

¨Wasn't there going to be a war with Demacia? Maybe they are trying to get closer to the enemy territory¨

The Champion sighed and shook her head once again ¨Beats me, all we should care about now is not to get found by any Champion, whether they are from Zaun or Noxus, this also includes soldiers, because if Swains discovers you… well, you can imagine¨

And the two of them kept walking, avoiding any person by running into the alleyways and hiding, especially every time the Sinister Blade sensed something that was nearby, sadly it was impossible to tell whether that person was a Champion or a Summoner.

When they returned to the streets, the earthling saw something in the distance. Between all the green and dark colors, there was something yellow, almost golden shining in the distance. The girls ran after that and saw who it belonged to.

The brown explorer clothes and the gauntlet in his arm revealed that the blond person was no other than Ezreal. He was quite sad, looking at the ground and with some tears falling into the ground, but most importantly, he was alone, no sign of a little girl nor the Crownguard mage.

¨Liz is not with him…¨ Katarina whispered, but as soon as she turned to look at her friend, Claire was already rushing at the Piltovian, but not with peaceful intentions.

Ezreal noticed a presence that was getting closer, but when he tried to discover what that presence was, he was thrown to the ground, with a furious Summoner on top of him.

¨WHERE. IS. MY. **SISTER**?!¨ Claire growled and grabbed his shirt.

¨W-what? I don't know you!¨ He tried to shook his head and remove the tears from his eyes, but it didn't help.

¨Where is Liz, WHERE IS MY SISTER, GODDAMNIT?!¨

¨Liz?¨ He widened his eyes ¨Oh shit, I lost her!¨ He tried to get back on his feet but Claire was stronger than him ¨You must be Claire, right? Get off me so we can find-¨

Ezreal was interrupted by a heavy punch from the Summoner who hit the blond on the face, leaving him unconscious on the ground. From behind, Kat ran towards the brunette and looked at the knocked Champion ¨Why did you do that?¨

¨I… I…¨ Claire stood up ¨Sorry; I lost control for a second¨

¨Yeah, I noticed¨ The Sinister Blade replied and tapped at Ezreal's side with her boot ¨However, that was quite the punch you gave to him¨

¨Thanks… I guess¨ The Summoner scratched the back of her head, looking at each side but there were few people who didn't care about a stranger laying on the ground.

¨Come on¨ Katarina grabbed the piltovian's legs ¨We can't leave him here; once he wakes up, we'll ask him about Liz¨

* * *

 **And with that, everyone is in Zaun (Matt still needs the arrival chapter which will be the next one) Yes, I will explain what happened to Ezreal, although I doubt it's going to be in this cycle.**

 **So... new Champion, correct? Ta...li...yah, weird name, probably gonna call her Tali in game. She is Shuriman, is an earth-bender and hates noxians, also Yasuo was her ¨mentor¨ and recommended her to go to Freljord. I can see the pairing already, although my YasuoxRiven ship cannot be sinked. I still don't know where she's going, probably mid, or top, but if I know something about Riot, is that they are going to make her kit weird (I mean, look Aurelion and Illaoi)**

* * *

 **KyuubiNoPuma:** _Yess Meeseeks is back! He's my favorite character of all pet characters..._

 **I like to write characters that have pets/companions (Quinn for example), it's nice to see them interact with my OCs**

 **Canwewrite:** _Yeeeee!_

 _Wait, URF is finished?_  
 _Wonderful! I can't stand spam ing. Ahhhhhhhhh_

 **After getting 3 keys, I got bored of URF (Spamming AP Kog, 'copter Jax an Kha was killing me) Thank God.**

* * *

 **So... Matt next and is going to show the other side of the breakout, as well as some other stuff, and yes, also how he and the officers get to Zaun.**

 **But anyway, new chapter up and although it is not long, there's some more interaction with more OCs and game characters!**

 **Time's up for me, as I roll into bed, and tell you this:**

 **See you in the next chapter ;)**


	39. Ch 39: In pursuit

(October 9th 2015 – 8:30 AM – Caitlyn's house, Piltover, Runeterra)

 _¨Remove this cuffs, right_ _ **NOW**_

Vi's yell woke the Summoner up who was still drowsy from a long sleep. Matt turned his head left and right and noticed that he was on Cait's bed. As soon as the blond tried to move, he felt his body hurt, mostly his stomach and the right leg. Matt tried to remain still in bed which didn't last long since the sheriff came into the bedroom to check on him.

¨You are awake…¨ The Champion sat at the side of her lover and placed a hand over his forehead ¨How are you feeling?¨

¨Fine… I guess, my body is still aching¨

¨The doctor said you should be fine¨ Caitlyn muttered and looked at the window, then turned back at the Summoner ¨What's the last thing you remember?¨

¨Well, Jinx was causing some chaos around a plaza, then we discovered that Liz, yes, the girl we are looking for, was with her¨ He shook his head ¨Then Jinx hit me quite hard but you managed to capture Liz¨ Caitlyn sighed in response which made Matt frown ¨What? Is there something wrong?¨

¨Yes…¨ The sheriff stood up from the bed ¨How long do you think you've been in bed?¨ The only thing the blond answered was a simple shrug ¨You… you better relax, yes?¨

¨Cait, what's going on?¨

¨Matt… you need to listen… and _please_ , try not to panic¨ She walked to the window and looked at the exterior, the Summoner wasn't able to see his girlfriend's face ¨You've been… asleep, in a coma for some time now¨ He remained silent, grabbing the bed's sheet tightly, in case the Champion's response was devastating ¨I'm afraid it's been… nine years¨

¨ **WHAT?!¨** Matt jumped from the bed and shook the sheriff, making her face his eyes, but Caitlyn started to laugh ¨Wait… was it really that long?¨ She denied by moving her head ¨Oh, thank God. Then how much time?¨

¨Quite a few hours, what happened with Jinx was last night¨ She smiled and looked at the boy's feet, then her eyes started to go up ¨Well, you are now out of bed. Come on, take a bath, get some clothes and have some breakfast¨ Cait then proceeded to drop a peck on the Summoner's lips.

¨Wait, you leaving?¨

¨Someone has to interrogate Liz, and I rather be me than Vi… you know… Claire wouldn't like her sister to have a broken back¨ She chuckled and walked towards the bedroom's door ¨Also, by any means necessary, do NOT let Vi get out of the house¨ And so, Caitlyn left, giving Matt one of the hardest tasks in his life, containing the strongest woman of Piltover.

After spending some good minutes in himself, the blond was now out of the bedroom and the constant yelling from Vi was annoying, even if the door was muffling most of the sounds.

¨Alright… time to face the beast…¨ Matt whispered to himself and opened the door to the enforcer's bedroom.

If there was something he wasn't expecting, was the style from the bedroom. In his head, he was thinking of an industrial type of decoration, with engines, tools as well as other machinations that can come out from the pink haired's brain, but instead, it was more peaceful, with white and light pink colors in the walls and the curtains.

¨What… the fuck?!¨ Matt talked to himself, although the question was also to Vi who was looking at him from the bed.

¨Hey, blondie!¨ The Champion welcomed the earthling into her bedroom. She was tied to the bed, both arms and legs cuffed so she wasn't able to move.

¨Wow… just… I can't imagine all the trouble Cait went to cuff you¨ The Summoner muttered and walked to the side of the bed, looking at the Champion who was wearing a black nightgown.

¨Oh, don't worry, we used to play this kind of games while you were gone, although Cupcake was the one who liked having her hands tied¨ She grinned ¨Anyway, get this things off me so we can go ask some questions back at the station¨

¨Sorry Vi, our beloved sheriff told me that you should be there until further instructions¨ He sat at the side of the enforcer, trying to occupy the least amount of space so she wouldn't feel uncomfortable ¨I actually expected your room to be more… more…¨

¨Vi?¨ She chuckled ¨This bedroom used to belong to Cupcake. After all of you returned to your world, she felt alone, and I spent a lot of time here, trying to console her and most importantly keeping up her mood¨

¨So you moved in here to make your work easier¨ She nodded ¨I don't know why, but every time this conversation comes up, about Cait being all depressive because I had to stay back at the Earth… it's not good for me¨

¨Because you know that, in a way, you abandoned her¨

¨It was not my choice!¨

¨So what? Now you are here and I haven't seen Cupcake that happy since… well… the time back at your world¨ Vi turned her head to the right ¨Mind doing me a favor blondie? Open the drawer to my right and take what's inside¨

Matt followed the enforcer's orders; he walked to the other side and opened the drawer. He pulled out an object that made the pink haired widen her eyes, it was another pair of cuffs, only this ones were pink and fuzzy.

¨Oh… maybe it was the one below¨ The Summoner started to place the cuffs back but a whistle from Vi halted his action ¨You know what? You better keep those with yourself, maybe one day you and Cupcake might feel kinky and…¨

¨Alright, I got your point¨ He placed the item back on the drawer and closed it, he then opened the one beneath it and saw a lighter and a small cigarette box ¨Is this what you're looking for?¨ He pulled the two objects and showed it to the pink haired who nodded ¨What now?¨

¨Maybe you can try shove one cigarette up in your ass and- What do you mean by that?! Just put one in my mouth and light it!¨ The blond closed the drawer and sat on the bed. He opened the pack and grabbed one, placing it in between the girl's lips, he then spun the lighter's wheel and lit the cigarette. A brief sound from the enforcer was the signal Matt needed to pull the rolled paper out of her mouth ¨Much better, I needed one of those¨

¨You never struck me as the smoker type¨

¨It's an old habit of mine. I used to smoke a lot, but ever since the Institute prohibited cigarettes, cigars and all those things…¨ She sighed ¨I always have to hide from everyone if I want to smoke one¨

¨I can't imagine how Graves must've suffered after that prohibition¨ Matt chuckled and so did the Champion.

¨Oh, he did, we even started to make jokes about it, things like: We can punch some guy in the face but Graves can't have his cigar¨ She shook her head and looked at the Summoner ¨By the way, put the cigarette back, I wanna swallow some more¨ The earthling looked at her with a confused face, she grinned of course, her innuendo worked ¨You have a dirty brain, blondie, if you weren't with Cupcake I wouldn't mind you touching my body and... Putting your fingers in wet places¨

¨That's the type of information that I do NOT need¨ Matt stood up and left the cigarette pack and the lighter on the nightstand at the side of the bed ¨But let's be honest here, you wouldn't mind, even if I was with Caitlyn¨

¨You know me too well, blondie¨ Vi smiled, as she tried to speak with the nicotine straw in her mouth.

¨I'll go to the kitchen and prepare some breakfast. Until Cait comes back, I'm afraid I can't release you… besides, I don't know where the keys are¨ He looked around, but there wasn't anything that could be used to free the enforcer.

¨Here¨ Vi moved her arms and legs a bit and the cuffs that were tied on one side to the metal frame from the bed, suddenly opened and allowed the enforcer to stand up. From one of the drawers of the nightstand, she grabbed the key and showed it to Matt, before loosening the metal braces that held her.

¨Uh… shouldn't you…¨

¨Come on, blondie¨ She threw the key at the Summoner who was able to catch it before it touched the ground ¨It's not the first time I've been cuffed, after all I was on the other side of the law in the past¨ She smiled ¨Now how about you give me some time to change myself before I eat your delicious breakfast¨

¨Was that another sexual innuendo?¨ The earthling asked as his hand was going for the door's handle.

¨That depends. Now seriously, get out of here and prepare the damned breakfast, I'm starving!¨ In the end Vi opened the door and pushed Matt out of her bedroom, and closing it almost immediately.

* * *

(October 9th 2015 – 1:05 PM – Police Station, Piltover, Runeterra)

As Liz fell onto the sewers, Vi rushed inside of the cell and looked at the girl climbing into a raft where the Loose Cannon was waiting for her.

By the time they escaped in that boat, the enforcer was already on the sewers area, the other two were looking from above, extending their hands to help the pink haired get back to the station.

¨Vi, come¨ Matt said but the Champion shook her head ¨What?¨

¨This place ain't that big to escape¨ She turned her head at Caitlyn ¨Cupcake, have your radio close to you, and try to follow me from the streets. This ends today¨ And so Vi started pursuing the fast transport which was now far away from her position.

¨Wait, no, if we split up we-¨ The Summoner looked at the sheriff as she pulled him out of the cell and away from the prison area ¨What are you doing?!¨

¨We'll follow Vi's plan¨ She replied and walked out of the station, trying to avoid any other cops that wanted to ask her questions about what happened with Liz ¨We'll go to the house, grab my rifle and radio, then we keep track of where they are heading¨ The moment the duo left the building, in front of them the young explorer walked past them ¨Wait! Ezreal¨

He turned and saw both Matt and Cait ¨What?¨ His cold question was a bit odd of him.

¨You need to come with us, Liz has been kidnapped by Jinx¨

¨Uh… that's… that's bad¨ He quickly nodded ¨I…I'm sorry, I need to go to the Academy, professor Heimerdinger needs me there¨

¨But Liz is your fr-¨ Matt was suddenly interrupted when the sheriff grabbed his shoulder.

¨It's alright, when you are done, try to find Vi or me, we will probably need your help¨ The sheriff reassured as she dragged her boyfriend to the house's door.

As they ran inside, Caitlyn headed straight to her bedroom, where most of her equipment is, on the other hand Matt was walking around, waiting for the woman to finish everything.

However there was something bothering the Summoner since lunchtime and it was a weird beeping ¨Hey, Cait… you hearing that noise too?¨ He walked inside and saw the sheriff adding the last parts to her emblematic rifle.

¨Yeah, I try to ignore it but from time to time it drives me mad¨ The blue haired Champion added and turned at the earthling, however she tilted her head after noticing something out of the ordinary ¨Have you done something to your hair?¨

¨No… not that I-¨ Matt remembered something from the past. The last time someone asked him the same question, his hair started to change, from the golden to the bright pink from the enforcer ¨Please don't tell me the transformation started…¨

¨Sort of, yes, although this time it's different¨ Caitlyn ran her fingers along his hair ¨It's blue¨

¨Oh, that's good and, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD THAT BEEPING IS DRIVING ME NUTS!¨ The earthling yelled and looked all around the bedroom for the source of his annoyance. The wardrobe, the nightstands and even the bathroom were all empty, but he never thought that the beeps came from the object he brought the first day he was at Piltover. The duo grabbed the fusion core and turned it around, showing that on the base there was a greenish item attached to it, and not only that, it had a red light that was pulsing ¨Finally, this is it¨ He tried to grab the object but the sheriff pulled him out ¨Woah, what the hell?!¨

¨Matt, that is one of Jinx's bombs, whatever you do, don't touch it¨

¨O…k? We should leave then, Vi is probably still in pursuit and-¨ He was interrupted when the bomb made a different noise. The beeping stopped, but instead a constant ringing came from the explosive, the red light was now shining even brighter and from the inside, some mechanisms were starting to get activated. The two of them looked at each other before yelling the one word that might get them moving:

 **¨RUN!¨**

They darted out of the bedroom and towards the staircase that led to the front door. Just as they imagined, the explosive was indeed activated and when it detonated, it caused a huge mess by destroying the entire house as well as part of the station.

The expansive wave knocked the duo to the ground, but the Summoner was able to touch it so his girlfriend would fall over him. She quickly turned and saw her place destroyed, and to imagine they were close to getting killed.

 _¨Cupcake, the ground just moved, what happened?¨_ Vi spoke through the radio that was on the ground.

Matt grabbed the artifact and pressed the button to send a message ¨Jinx… she destroyed the house¨

 _¨She did WHAT?! As soon as I get her, I will-¨_

¨No time to talk Vi, keep following them¨ Caitlyn replied and grabbed the radio. She stood up and helped the blond-blue haired get back up ¨Thanks Matt…¨ She looked at the destroyed house; there was still fire inside and all around them, there were cops and people, the latter running around, escaping from another part of the city ¨I know Vi takes this thing too seriously… but I know how she feels¨

¨This looks bad right now, but if Jinx escapes then Liz will be gone forever¨ He turned his head to the right, all of the people were running from a big curtain of smoke that was a few streets away, but from their position they could see it briefly ¨I think I know where our criminal is¨

¨That's where the academy is… by the Gods…¨

¨How about we stop talking and get a move on?¨ Caitlyn nodded and the two of them started to run towards the curtain of smoke, trying to evade any incoming citizens.

* * *

(October 9th 2015 – 1:15 PM – Yordle Academy, Piltover, Runeterra)

Vi already warned the duo that Jinx's trail was going towards the academy and they all agreed to meet by the building's staircase. But once Cait and Matt arrived, they found that the enforcer was with the Revered Inventor.

¨You are telling me someone pulled me a joke?! I would've known beforehand if that was indeed a joke!¨ Heimerdinger was jumping and yelling at the pink haired woman who didn't seem to be paying attention to him, instead, she turned the moment the duo appeared ¨Hey, are you two okay?¨

¨Yeah, we managed to escape just in time¨ The sheriff replied and looked at the front doors opened, she then looked at the professor who had his tiny arms crossed ¨What happened professor?¨

¨I was taking some notes back in my lab when suddenly Ezreal told me that one of my students needed me outside. Now this person is not here and the next thing I notice is that the crazy girl was running inside, but the student that needed me is still missing!¨ He jumped on that last word, making more emphasis on his anger.

¨Ezreal? Wait, you don't think…¨ The Summoner looked at the two officers who nodded ¨Well, shit¨

¨Yeah, shit. We'll ask him some questions later, but first Jinx and Liz¨ Caitlyn held the grip on her rifle tight and climbed up and into the building, Vi, Matt and Heimerdinger followed her from behind ¨Now, where they might be hiding?¨ The sheriff whispered to himself.

However the main clue on the Loose Cannon's whereabouts was easily found, since a huge nova of light exploded and the source came from the floor below, where the Inventor's lab was.

¨That thing came from the lab, don't stop now!¨ She yelled and led the charge into the private room that was dedicated to Heimerdinger's creations.

Once there, Vi and Caitlyn looked all around, but there were no signs of the cyan haired woman, but they still felt that she was nearby. But that didn't matter, since Heimerdinger rushed to his teleportation machine which was now starting to turning off after a successful use.

¨My machine! Someone used it!¨ The professor climbed onto a chair and looked at the screen which was showing some data ¨According to this…¨ Heimerdinger started to press some buttons ¨The teleportation device sent someone to Zaun¨

¨Zaun?!¨ Vi yelled ¨I don't care if this is now outside of Piltover's boundaries, but I will go there, find that bitch myself and bring her here, no matter what¨ She muttered and jumped into the teleporter's pad ¨Blondie, Cupcake, you coming with me?¨

They remained silent, looking at each other for this decision. If Jinx escaped with Liz, then it was their duty to find the girl and send her back to the Institute ¨Yeah, I'm going¨ Vi extended her hand and helped the Summoner climb into the pad.

¨The only reason why I'm going to Zaun is not because of Jinx, but mostly because Claire's sister is, and she is our priority¨ And with that, the sheriff climbed as well.

With the trio now ready to depart, it was Heimerdinger's part to press the right buttons to activate the machine once again.

¨Alright, here we go¨ With the last button pressed, the teleporter started to lit on each side as well as the pad beneath the group's feet ¨This should be the second time my teleporter would be used, so it should go correctly¨

¨Wait, second time?¨ Caitlyn tilted her head ¨You mean, you don't know if this might end up failing?¨

¨If my calculations are correct then-¨ Heimerdinger fell from his chair after an electricity blast hit the screen, but for some reason the teleporter was still working.

From the shadows, the Loose Cannon emerged, waving one of her ponytails while in the other hand she was carrying the electric pistol, in her face the crazy grin that could drive the enforcer nuts by just looking at it.

¨My my, you think you can go after my friends without me approving it first?¨

¨I'm gonna rip your heart out you b-¨

¨Vi no! You might get killed if you step out of this thing¨ Caitlyn held her partner from leaving the pad with the help of the Summoner.

¨What's the matter Fat Hands? Your owner has a tight leash around your neck?¨

¨You will have something tight around your neck¨ The enforcer pushed his friends aside and tried to jump out of the pad, but by the time she did it, the teleporter activated, and the three of them were sent somewhere else.

* * *

(October 10th 2015 – 1:40 PM – Zaun, Runeterra)

Vi fell to the ground, the Summoner and the sheriff were also there, although they were hugging each other because of the fear of dying.

¨Where is she?!¨ Vi stood up and looked all around her, but she was no longer on the lab, in fact, she wasn't in Piltover anymore.

¨Most importantly: Where are _we?_ ¨ Matt asked and released the officer ¨Is this… Zaun?¨

¨Yeah, kind of a garbage neighborhood, I barely remember it anymore¨ Vi answered and looked to her right ¨Someone is coming…¨ Both the enforcer and Caitlyn stepped in front of the Summoner and readied their weapons in case the stranger was a danger.

But as soon as this person revealed his face, Matt lowered the gun from the sheriff and decided to walk towards him ¨I know this may be weird¨ The black and white haired boy said ¨But I need to know: What the fuck are you doing here, Matt?!¨

¨Nick…¨ He looked at his friend, especially the armor he was wearing and the symbol that was over his shoulder ¨Um... I thought you were a Solari, like… aren't you wearing the clothes of your enemy?¨

¨That…¨ A female voice came from the shadows as well, the white haired woman with the symbol of the moon followers on the forehead stepped out and showed herself. The Scorn of the Moon slightly grinned at the Piltovian Summoner and the two Champions that were behind him ¨…is something I am willing to answer you¨

* * *

 **And with that, everyone is in Zaun. Now the real question is where is Liz, since she is the only one that is yet to be found. But don't worry, someone took care of that :)**

 **Alright, since everyone is there, I think I can proceed and release something for both my spanish fic and the Ionian Incident, although pay attention because I'm going to release something soon, it's not going to be a new story but it's something that many will like ;)**

* * *

 **Canwewrite:** _Talyah x Anivia!_

 _Good chapter, band good tricks to notte spoil nothing (I... lost controllo 'cause of the author...)._

 **Well, considering Riot released today a video in which she showed that Taliyah was human, I doubt the anivia pairing would work. Maybe Taliyah and Quinn, but as far as I'm concerned, the latter is paired with an OC :)**

* * *

 **What a weekend, I went to the cinema and watched Hardcore: Henry and damn, that thing was quite goreful. I loved it, even though it was weird.**

 **Anyway, time to take a break of some days before working on my next thing that I will be releasing soon. Also, keep your eyes peeled for May 12, I know you will be happy :))))**

 **That being said, I'm out to play something, so you know how this goes, right?**

 **See you in the next chapter ;)**


	40. Interlude: Meanwhile at the Institute

(October 10th 2015 – 7:55 PM – Institute of War, Runeterra)

As the sun was going down, the Traitor of the Institute was in his bedroom, looking through the window at the last orange beams that were now disappearing over the horizon. He was alone and that was the way Ralzith wanted it, complete silence and no one bothering him. But all the good things in life, always come to an end, in this case, with someone knocking at his door.

¨Summoner, there is something important waiting for you at the aviary¨ An old grumpy voice came from the other side, but the Ionian refused to answer, in fact he decided to lay on his bed, trying to get some rest, but he knocks were getting even louder ¨I know you are in there, now get out or I'll call the Head Summoner¨

After a convincing warning, Ralzith stood up from his bed and walked towards the door, he unlocked it and opened, revealing another hooded person ¨What is it?¨

¨The aviary, now¨

¨But what's in the aviary that you want me to-¨

¨I can't tell you what it is, the only order I received is to come here, and tell you to go to the aviary¨ He pointed with his thumb to the right, where he had to go in order to get to the mailing room ¨Now go, before there's trouble¨

The other Summoner walked away and Ralzith did nothing but standing from his side of the door. He was curious, what was the _thing_ he had to see up there? He hasn't left the Institute in quite a while so unless someone from Ionia remembered him, then the person who sent this _thing_ must be important.

So he left his bedroom and closed the door behind him. The walk to the aviary took him around five minutes, as he was getting closer, so his anxiousness about what was waiting him.

Once he got there, the lobby of the mail room was occupied by the same person who received all of the letters via birds, but then, by the window there was something Ralzith didn't expect. A blue eagle, with the demacian golden emblem strapped to his chest.

¨Valor? Now this is interesting¨ He got closer to the scout's bird, although there was no sign from its owner ¨What do you have for me boy?¨

The eagle raised one of his claws and showed to the Summoner that there was a small note attached. After Ralzith removed it, he opened it and started to read the message, it was written by Quinn herself, hard to miss that type of handwriting.

¨ _Sejuani found out how to summon people into this world. I'm sending the person to an ally of his. The war doesn't seem to end._

 _-Q¨_

¨That's interesting, but why would she bring someone from another dimension?¨ The Ionian frowned, he didn't have a clue on the reasoning behind Sejuani's plans, but that was something he couldn't care at the moment.

¨Am I interrupting something?¨ A female voice rang into the Summoner's ears, it came from behind him.

As he turned, Ralzith saw a person floating, the golden armor and the sword were not the first thing he noticed, but the white wings extending behind this woman ¨Kayle, what brings you here?¨

¨Following orders, I have to escort you to the Head Summoner's office¨ After hearing that place, a shiver ran down his spine ¨I do hope that you won't run away¨

¨Why would I?¨

¨Because you already have some history of running away from things. Now would you please follow me?¨

Ralzith nodded and when he turned to face the demacian eagle, it was no longer there.

* * *

(October 10th 2015 – 8:05 PM – Head Summoner's office, Institute of War, Runeterra)

The Judicator and the Traitor of the Institute entered into the big office. It was dark and seemed empty, or at least that's what he thought in the first place. Once inside, Kayle closed the door and locked it, while on the far end of the room, the chair turned and revealed the head of the Institute.

¨Restrain him¨ He ordered and the angel grabbed him, making him float a meter away from the ground.

¨Holvram, what in the Runeterra are you doing?!¨ Ralzith growled. He tried to release himself from the Champion's grasp, but it was useless.

¨You are in no position to ask questions. I will ask, and you will answer, do you understand?¨ The Summoner still struggled but no reply came from his mouth ¨The more you resist, the worse it's going to be, so let me repeat once again: Do you understand?¨ He didn't have anything else to do, without any escape or any tools to defend himself, Ralzith was defenseless so he nodded, giving up on any efforts to escape ¨Good. Now… where is the Crystal?¨

That was something unexpected from the Head Summoner ¨Um… here? At the Institute?¨

¨This is not a joke! Where did you hide the Void Crystal?¨

¨I haven't touched the crystal in months! If it's missing, then it's not my fault!¨ The Ionian yelled and Holvram stood up from his chair, looking at the gardens that were visible from his window.

¨Release him¨ He muttered at Kayle and so the Judicator allowed the Summoner to touch the floor ¨Why should I trust you? You served the Overlord, killed Arlor AND almost destroyed two worlds¨

¨I changed, or at least I tried¨ Ralzith looked down, remembering what happened in the past ¨But I swear¨ He raised his head at the old Shuriman Summoner once again ¨Whatever happened, I am not involved in it¨

¨Sit…¨

¨Look, I don't need to-¨

¨Sit… down, else the Judicator will force you to do it¨ He turned and locked his eyes onto the young one ¨Now¨ Doing as told, Ralzith sat on the chair in front of the desk while Holvram did it on his ¨I guess there's no need to keep this secret anymore¨ He sighed ¨Yes, the crystal is missing¨

¨But how?! The rumors said it was hidden inside of the Institute and not only that, it was guarded by some important Champions as well!¨ The black haired couldn't believe what he was told, Runeterra wouldn't survive another assault from Malzahar.

¨I was going to the secret chamber to guard it, but when I got there, the passage was open and the crystal was no longer there¨ Kayle added, making the person behind the desk nod.

¨The point is, considering you were… involved with the Overlord in the past, I thought you might be related to this¨ The Head Summoner placed a hand over his forehead and sighed ¨I've been investigating all your activities lately, as well the letters you receive¨

¨Wha-why? I know I did bad things in the past, but am I not that trustworthy anymore?¨

¨I hope you understand, I saw you with the Sinister Blade and that other girl the other day and… it raised my suspicions¨ Holvram shook his head ¨But now, everything's a mess. Noxus and Demacia are at the brink of war, while the Freljord is soon going to become a small-scale warzone. Needless to say that there is a murderer out there and he has killed two Champions already¨

¨A murderer?!¨ Ralzith stood from his chair with surprise.

¨I think you know who this person is…¨ The Head Summoner grabbed a feather and looked at it with concern ¨First Zed, now Sona. I can understand the first one, but the Maven?¨ He lowered the item and looked at Ralzith in the eyes ¨Also, your friends, Katarina and the stranger… they are in some big trouble¨

¨I can imagine it. After Sona's death, I think they would start blaming any noxian they find in Demacia¨

¨Demacia?! They are in Zaun! And not only that, Swain and most, if not all the Champions from Noxus are there!¨

¨Oh no… Claire…¨ The Ionian sat back on his chair ¨What now? There has to be something to do¨

¨I thought it was obvious by now...¨ Holvram muttered ¨The crystal is missing, and whoever has it, that person can release the Overlord once again, and that might be the end of Runeterra¨ He stood up and looked at the Judicator ¨Kayle, I want everyone to search every part of this world, tell the other Champions that this is a direct order from the Head Summoner's office¨

¨What about me?¨ Ralzith asked, he still wanted to redeem himself after the death of Arlor, his betrayal and all the events that happened at Ionia.

¨Cross your fingers, because right now, Runeterra's fate depends on the person who has the void crystal¨

* * *

 **From now on, the adventures on Zaun begin, this can be considered as an ¨Act 2¨ if you want.**

 **New Champion and of course a big event going on, so keep your eyes peeled. Not gonna talk about myself in this A/N but I'm gonna make this announcement in case you haven't seen it: I'm writing some extra chapters in Meeting the Winter's Wrath, I suggest you go there and read them (the third and last one will be released on thursday) because they are tied to this story as well!**

 **That being said:**

 **See you in the next chapter ;)**


	41. Ch 40: Dusk and Dawn

(October 10th 2015 – 1:50 PM – Zaun, Runeterra)

It took some time for both sides to explain how they got to Zaun and all the troubles that had to be endured. Probably the most important part was that the Piltover crew knew that Liz was on Zaun, although by the looks of it, they weren't even close to her location.

¨You know… now that I think about it… your situation is fun¨ Matt said while scratching his belly ¨Your second Champion is the complete opposite of what you are. Which means that if Diana and Leona meet each other, then I guess there's going to be quite a fight, that is unless you convinced her to not to kill your girlfriend¨

¨So this is fun¨ Nick chuckled in reply ¨Yeah, this is fun, way too fucking fun. How about you help me with this situation rather than standing there and do nothing¨ He waved his hand at the blond and blue haired, almost in disappointment.

¨Do nothing?! I broke my ass trying to catch Liz, and instead of a good welcome, you are treating me like-¨

¨Okay okay okay okay¨ Vi pulled her Summoner until he was two meters away from the black and white Lunari ¨You two are friends, so there is absolute no need to fight. We are all here for a reason, and that is to find Claire's sister. So you two stop acting like drama queens or I'll make sure to leave a mark on your egos¨

¨I want to see you touch my Summoner, Vi¨ Diana stepped in front of the earthling and held the handle of her weapon ¨If there's someone who has to give him a lesson…¨ She slightly turned her head at Nick ¨…that's me. Now get moving, we have far more important business in this city¨

¨And what is that business going to be?¨ The sheriff asked.

¨It does not concern you right now¨ The Targonian turned at her Summoner ¨Right, Nicholas?¨

Matt tilted his head after hearing his friend's complete name ¨Come on, Nick, we came to Runeterra to save Liz, now that we know she's here we shouldn't delay it¨

The Lunari boy wanted to help find the missing sister, but deep inside he still had the idea that Leona could be saved and having Diana wander around Zaun would end up in the death of the Radiant Dawn. He bit his lower lip and shook his head ¨I'm sorry… but she is right, there is something far more important right now¨

¨But-¨

¨You _have_ to trust me, Matt, there's something that needs to be done. Sorry¨ The Moon followers turned around and started to walk away from the piltovians.

¨Just like that? What the fuck is wrong with you?!¨ The blond yelled but the two of them were too far to hear him.

The duo was now once again on their path to find the Solari Champion, although their track was lost the moment Nick decided to talk to his friend. The first area they wanted to investigate was the place where Leona used to be; even if she wasn't there it would be a great starting point.

From that point, they were able to see that the noxian ship has already docked and many of its passengers were already climbing down, some were the Champion from that empire with a bigger amount of soldiers behind them. It wouldn't take too long before the troops flooded the streets of Zaun so it they wanted to find Leona, they had to move fast.

¨You didn't have to defend me back there¨ Nick muttered as the two of them kept walking down the street.

¨So you would prefer to fight against your best friend?¨

¨No I wasn't going to-¨

¨Let me remind you that I can read your thoughts, Nicholas¨ Diana interrupted her Summoner ¨You were about to lose a fight against two Champions without any practice or actual knowledge about swordsmanship. Besides, you still wanted one last moment with your girlfriend, so it wouldn't be a good idea to be half-dead when you talk to her¨

¨Uh… then… thanks?¨ The earthling was now confused, maybe he was about to punch Matt but even if his heart didn't wanted to do it, his deep thoughts were going to execute that action.

Their walk became even more difficult with the amount of noxian soldiers that were walking around; they of course recognized the Lunari Champion although for their safety they decided to leave her and the Summoner alone. Diana had to focus because she felt the presence of a lot of Champions in the city, and even if there was no way for her to determine whose presence belonged to Leona, she had to choose blindly where to go next.

After going through different streets, the duo found something on the distance; it was the same golden glow they saw before, only this time it wasn't too far and certainly they were able to go walk there. As they were getting closer, Diana felt not one, but three different people there, so if that glow belonged to Leona, the real question was: Who were the other two?

¨If that's the person we are looking for… then go, I'll be watching you in case it's actual trouble¨ Diana eyed at her Summoner who was nervous already ¨Afraid the last remaining Solari might not recognize you?¨

¨I'm more or less worried about who she might be with¨ Nick saw that Leona wasn't alone ¨What if those are Jax and Pantheon?¨

¨We had the advantage when we came here, so even if they are on the way, it would take a day to get to Zaun¨ The Champion reassured and walked to one of the side-streets ¨Now go out there and try to defend yourself in case there's a fight¨ Diana disappeared giving the now fully white haired boy the enough time to think before going in.

¨Alright… I can do this…¨ Inhale and exhale; those were the only things Nick thought of as he was walking towards the source of that glow.

Every step he took seemed like it could be his last one; even if Leona recognized him, what would she do? He looked like a Lunari now and although he doesn't want to hurt her, Diana might intervene and try to kill the Radiant Dawn which could only end in two possible outcomes. Nick got closer and the voices of a small group of females could be heard, surprisingly only two of them were recognized by the Summoner.

He came out from the shadows and stepped forward, revealing himself to the trio of women that were somewhat surprised to see the earthling.

¨Wait... He can't… Nick?!¨ The spider girl walked towards her friend, although this one gave a few steps back ¨It's me, Marie¨

¨You… you look like her but…¨ With his finger he pointed at all the different parts from her body ¨I don't recall all those changes¨ The white haired then tilted his head and saw Elise standing near the other woman ¨I though Thresh and Maokai were your Champions¨

¨So did I but… apparently my new Champion is the Spider Queen¨ The blonde girl quickly shook her head ¨I'm more or less wondering what happened to you, or… why are you here, in Zaun¨

¨As for the first, it's a long story, the second part… well that's more complicated, but the good news is that Liz is here in Zaun¨

¨Yeah, we were trying to follow her, but we are still clueless on where she might be¨ Marie looked back and saw the other Champion focusing her eyes on the Lunari Summoner ¨I… I'll give you two some time¨

The girl from the Shadow Isles stepped back as Nick was the one who moved forward, heading to where the Radiant Dawn was. He stood a few meters away from the ginger and looked at her; she didn't seem to be happy since her face showed worry, if not sadness.

¨Leona I-¨

¨What… happened?¨ The Champion looked down, even if her Summoner wasn't able to see her face, a few tears could be seen falling to the ground. She rose her head once again and now the white haired was able to see the salty water falling from the Targonian's eyes ¨Why are you wearing that?¨

¨I… it's something I had to do… I needed to find you and in order to do so, I had to… I had to do bad things¨ Nick clenched his fists. For every word he said, he felt the gaze from the Scorn of the Moon observing everything, it wouldn't take long for her to start the assault so if this was going to be Leona's last moment, might as well use the most of it ¨I killed people in order to get here and...¨ He looked down and saw the silver armor with the Lunari symbol engraved on the chest plate ¨I had to join our worst enemy for me to find you¨

¨But why? You are a Solari, Nick, but that doesn't mean you have to do all that stuff to find me¨ Leona shook her head ¨Making a pact with the last Lunari in Runeterra was something you shouldn't have done…¨

¨Then do it…¨ The armored woman looked back at him, she couldn't believe what he was trying to do ¨If the Solari's task is to defeat the Lunari, then do it, for I won't fight back¨

¨I… I…¨ Leona couldn't take it and dropped her sword and shield and ran towards her Summoner, giving him a tender hug and a passionate kiss. She separated her lips from his ¨I can't kill you… I can't kill something that I love, even if it's my worst enemy¨ The Radiant Dawn rested her head over her lover's shoulder, she was about to close her eyes and let the time stop for the two of them, but as soon as she was about to do it; a white light was coming straight at the two of them.

¨NICK, WATCH OUT!¨ Marie yelled, causing Leona to push the white haired away so he wouldn't get hit by the Crescent Strike from Diana.

The white light bathed the Solari, causing her to yelp in pain and kneel; even if her armor was strong enough to withstand a lot of hits, that spell caused some damage to the Champion. The Radiant Dawn looked up and saw Diana already rushing at her, she had a white glow, just like the moon itself meaning that she was about to cast her Lunar Rush.

She had to move, or else the Lunari would triumph, with that idea in her head, the ginger stood up and quickly ran to where her shield and sword were. She armed herself once again and turned, just to have a furious Scorn of the Moon almost close to her face.

Leona raised her shield and blocked the attack, although the impact pushed her back, it allowed the Lunari to give a step back and prepare to strike once again. But this time it was the ginger who decided to rush at her rival.

They clashed their weapons and looked at each other in the eyes. After so many time of running away and being limited by the rules of the Institute, the eternal conflict between the Solari and the Lunari would finally end.

Diana was able to break that moment and with a swift move she tried to hit the ginger with her crescent blade, although the shield blocked the impact once again ¨You keep hiding behind that shield instead of fighting me¨ The white haired woman scoffed and raised her weapon, attacking her enemy until she gets staggered ¨You are a fool, you were blinded by the people from up there and believed their lies¨

¨Lies? You were told what the Lunari did and how their knowledge would destroy our temple. But you couldn't resist, you thought there was something else, that we were hiding the past¨ Leona countered and with her shield and with her shoulder, she was able to push the Champion to the ground. With that advantage the Radiant Dawn stepped onto the woman's arm so she wouldn't be able to pick her weapon once again, not only that the feather-styled sword was aimed directly at her face ¨But in the end, you found out the reason it was all hidden. You killed all those who used to be your family, _our_ family. You could've proved them wrong, but not like this¨

¨Was there any other way?¨ Leona remained silent ¨Just as I thought¨

¨I would've defended you! But when I found out what you did… that was the moment I discovered there was no other choice¨

¨Let me ask you something: Have you ever wondered why are you still alive?¨ Diana frowned, hoping that the Solari followed her game.

¨Because the Sun wanted me to live and it wants me to finish the last one of your kind¨ The sword got closer to the Champion's throat. But the white haired started to chuckle and the only thing Leona did was to tilt her head in confusion ¨What's funny?¨

¨Is that what you think? The Sun?¨ Her laugh was a bit more potent now, still with that sarcastic tone of hers ¨I am more powerful than you, and not even your deity can deny that¨ Diana grinned and with her right leg she made Leona fall to the ground, giving the Lunari the enough time to get back on her feet and pick up the crescent blade.

The Radiant Dawn was able to stand up as well, but as soon as she was about to grab her weapons, the Scorn of the Moon was already preparing a new attack. This took the ginger by surprise and she was only able to grab her shield, leaving the feathered sword on the floor.

¨I was the one…¨ Diana hit the shield with a lot of strength, making Leona kneel, but her protection was still up although it wouldn't last forever ¨… who let you live!¨ She kept attacking the Solari and saw that this one was losing the grip around her shield ¨I am…¨ Another hit, and apparently the last ones ¨…the one…¨ This time she was able to remove the object from Leona's grasp and she fell to the ground, this time with the crescent blade on her throat ¨…who has feelings for you!¨

¨What?!¨ The Radiant Dawn yelled which caused Diana to get silent; her eyes were quite open after she thought what she said to her ¨Y-you… you what?¨ Leona was dumbfounded, not only because she lost against her rival, but mostly about that revelation from hers.

From behind, the Summoner was holding the Solari's sword and his only intention was to save his lover ¨Diana I don't want to kill you, but if you dare to attack Leona once again, then I won't have other chance but to fight against you¨

¨No…¨ The Lunari stepped back and found herself in a tight spot, both the Summoner and Leona were blocking her path ¨You two are fools by following the wrong goddess¨ The white haired woman turned around and ran away, but neither the two Solari or the duo from the Shadow Isles tried to stop her.

Nick looked at the Radiant Dawn who was standing once again, she walked to grab her shield and eyed at the Summoner. This one lowered his head at the sword and gave it to the Champion who received it with a smile ¨You're going after her?¨

But Leona shook her head in reply ¨Not now…¨ She then turned her head at the alleyway that was used as the Lunari's escape route ¨But I'm sure we will see her again soon. After all she is your Champion, right?¨

¨Unfortunately…¨ The white haired boy sighed and when he tried to return with the two spider women, he received a hug from his Champion.

¨I missed you, Nick¨ The Radiant Dawn whispered and dropped a kiss on his forehead.

¨Yeah… me too… me too¨

The duo from the Shadow Isles was now standing in front of them, although Elise decided to remain a step back ¨So? What now?¨ The blonde asked while crossing her arms waiting for a response.

¨Well, we came here to find Liz, right? If she is still in Zaun, then we four can probably find her¨

¨That's a good plan… if only we knew where to start¨ Leona added and saw that the Spider Queen grinned.

¨How about we ask them for some directions?¨ Everyone turned and saw that behind them was a small group of noxian soldiers, but in the middle of this patrol there was someone else and both Leona and Elise were able to sense something out of it.

This person stepped out of the group and looked at the four who were not prepared to see this Champion; maybe the one from the Shadow Isles did expected her.

Nick moved his hand closer to the Lunari sword in case there was an incoming fight ¨What a good timing that the Black Rose showed up here…¨

* * *

 **Just like Leona said, this won't be the last time we're going to see Diana on the story.**

 **Hey boys and girls, I'm back after updating my other stories! I hope you enjoyed this fight between the Sun and the Moon as well as the reunion between Nick and Leona.**

 **Also, Taliyah is now available and I have 3k IP so I'm still short of money :( . Oh, before I forget, there are three extra chapters after the ending of Meeting the Winter's Wrath; those are tied to Heroes & Legends so expect a new-old character soon (Not gonna dedicate chapters the same way I'm doing with the original crew)**

* * *

 **Duuude:** _So short ;(_

 **The interlude was meant to be short, but hey, here's a longer chapter!**

 **Eugenius:** _Jax's lamppost is brass by the way. Great story though._

 **Thanks! And I didn't knew that the lampost was made of that. Explains the reason he is a hard-hitter!**

* * *

 **A'ight, next chapter comes Marie, and will include the moments before they meet with Nick as well as what happened after this chapter, so this cliff-hanger is not going to be that long.**

 **With that I say goodbye and as always:**

 **See you in the next chapter ;)**


	42. Ch 41: Exploring

(October 10th 2015 – 1:50 PM – Zaun, Runeterra)

With their newly acquired companion, they walked all together, hoping to find Liz, or in Leona's case, Diana.

¨Do you have any idea why Claire's sister is in this world?¨ The Radiant Dawn asked, still baffled on the changes that the Summoner went through since the Spider Queen was her Champion.

¨Not really, Ralzith told us she was here in Runeterra, but our main objective was that once we found our Champions, we had to get to the Institute¨ Marie answered, still looking at the few people that were in the streets ¨But since we discovered where Liz was heading, the best thing we could do was to follow her¨

¨And you probably did good…¨ Leona then eyed at Elise who was leading the way ¨Although I'm more or less wondering why she is your Champion, weren't both Thresh and Maokai bound to you?¨

¨But she hasn't heard the news, and apparently, you haven't either¨ The Spider Queen added and addressed to the Solari who frowned.

¨News?¨ The blonde girl asked

¨Precisely, my dear¨ The black and red haired spider turned and grinned ¨There have been some conflicts back at the Shadow Isles, and our dear Treant was… ´purified´ by the demacian priest¨ She was playing with a coin, letting it slide against all of her fingers ¨And the rule states that if a Summoner loses one of its Champions, then he or she can get another one¨

¨And did Thresh agree when you became Marie's bound Champion?¨

¨That wandering jailor is nowhere to be seen, besides, we are not in the best of terms right now¨ The Champion turned once again and resumed her walk down the zaunite street.

But the earthling did remember her conversation with the Chain Warden and the Spear of Vengeance. She still had some trust issues with Elise and the other duo and while both parties actually had some good arguments about power and betrayal, her mind always gets clouded by the vision the Spider Queen showed back at Demacia, but the main objective of Marie's stay in Runeterra was still unchanged: Find Liz.

Their path was still empty, aside for the citizens; they couldn't find any single clue about the missing sister although if they found Lux instead of the Clems girl, then in due time the piltovian explorer would appear with the Clems girl.

After walking for some more time, the three girls stopped at a fountain, trying to rest for a minute before moving once again.

¨Marie I need to ask you something¨ The blonde turned at the Radiant Dawn and nodded ¨Do you know where Nick might be? If you said all of you are in our world, then he must be here, no?¨

¨According to Ralzith, he landed on Mount Targon¨ A sigh came out of the Summoner's mouth ¨I'm sorry Leona, I wish I could help you more and…¨ Her voice trailed off after seeing someone coming out of the shadows. It was a young person with white hair and silver armor; for the earthling it was someone familiar, and coincidentally he was the topic of discussion a few seconds ago ¨Wait… he can't… Nick?!¨ She ran at him with a smile on her face since she was able to locate one of her friends.

…

¨What a good timing that the Black Rose showed up here…¨ The white haired Summoner muttered and saw that Spider Queen was walking towards the noxian Champion.

¨Ah, Elise! What a pleasant surprise to see you here¨ The Matron of the Black Rose, LeBlanc, greeted another fellow member of her organization.

¨The pleasure is mine, although your visit to this city is not so surprising¨ The Champion smiled ¨What brings you to this part of the city, I thought you were going to be helping Swain¨

¨And I am, but we also have other type of business here¨ The mage then turned her head and saw the other three who were by the fountain ¨I can see you brought Summoners alongside you¨ She walked with the spider woman and faced the trio ¨And the Radiant Dawn is here as well. Like I said, a pleasant surprise¨

¨What do you want LeBlanc?¨ The ginger woman asked and frowned, seeing how she didn't like the noxian mage.

¨Just walking… happy with how everything is going¨ The Deceived grinned slightly and then looked at the two Summoners ¨Oh… I remember your faces. You two defeated the Void Overlord¨ The ashen haired Champion got the top of her staff closer to her and started to caress the raven which seemed to like it, despite being petrified.

¨You are not taking them to Swain, they are not Noxus' property¨ Leona stepped in front and protected the two earthlings with her shield which was now extended, just like the wings of a bird.

¨Worry not, my dear, the Grand General holds some grudge against the Institute and its Summoners¨ The matron got closer to the Targonian and smiled ¨But let us keep this secret between all of us, shall we?¨ In quick motion, LeBlanc turned and started to walk towards the group of soldiers ¨I will be off for now, Elise, I need to discuss some important affairs with you¨

The Spider Queen then looked at Marie who was slightly afraid of the mage ¨Don't worry, my Summoner¨ She grabbed the blonde's cheek and pulled it as if she was a child ¨I will be back soon, and don't worry, I can find you, despite where you can be¨ And those were Elise's last words that left the trio alone.

¨That was creepy¨ The white haired boy nodded ¨I'd feel sorry for whoever is bound to LeBlanc¨

¨Come on, we rested the enough time. If Liz is still here, then we should keep moving, plus I don't think Diana is too far away either…¨ Leona added and decided to lead the way.

With the streets now crowded with soldiers and some more citizens, it was inevitable that a lot of eyes were focused on the trio, especially on the spider girl who was even more noticeable without the company of the Spider Queen itself.

Their walk ended up near the docks where there was still a lot of movement. Near the enormous ship, the leader of Noxus and his right hand in the military were talking to some people; apparently the heads of Zaun and a person in particular. This one was a tall man wearing a black coat as well as a pair of pants and boots that shared the same black-gray patterns but maybe the most characteristic feature about this stranger was the amount of metal strapped to his clothes and body. Not only that, the contraption that was hanging from his back had a red glow coming from the inside.

Although he didn't look like his ´regular´ self, the trio recognized the Machine Herald from the distance, but in his Creator skin.

¨Why are Viktor and Swain talking to each other?¨ Nick asked and looked at Leona who didn't seem to be happy ¨Leo do you know something about this?¨

The Radiant Dawn nodded ¨I heard some rumors around the streets, I thought they were a bit exaggerating but now this seem to reinforce that¨

¨What is _that¨_ Marie asked.

Leona turned, and looked at the two Summoners ¨Have you heard something called the Battlecast Project?¨ Of course they did; back on their world the game developers made a set of skins in which Viktor turns a few Champions into machines, most of them from the Void ¨Well, apparently our scientist right here is working onto creating ´better´ versions of human beings¨

¨Maybe what's in there is not human¨ Marie pointed at a box that was moving at the side of Noxus' Tyrant. By the size of it, it couldn't fit a human, and it was way too big for a dog. Whatever was inside, it surely made a lot of fuss. The Machine Herald ordered something to a couple of soldiers from Noxus and they picked up the box, but that's when the problems started.

As soon as they abandoned the dock part, the movement from the wooden cage was enough for the troopers to drop it. The box opened and inside there was a creature with white, almost gray rugged skin, the four red eyes were looking all around, almost as if he was panicked. The few citizens that were still in this area started to scream and ran away, and the soldiers who were resting immediately grabbed their weapons and surrounded the monster.

Ever since Malzahar was imprisoned in the crystal, all of his Void Champions were imprisoned at the Institute and restricted their participation in any League match. The Mouth of the Abyss, Kog'Maw hasn't seen any natural light until today, so he was still a bit disoriented.

The noxians started to get closer to the creature, but this one counter reacted by throwing some acid from his maw at the people in front of him. The troopers screamed in pain as the green goo was burning through their armors and flesh; this was used as a distraction for Kog to escape.

¨We have to go after him!¨ The Targonian Summoner suggested and when he tried to follow the monster, Leona grabbed Nick and Marie, pulling them out of the way of the incoming soldiers.

¨No way we are going to interfere. You came here for a reason and if Swain discovers you, then I am quite certain he will send Darius to cut your necks¨

¨What's the problem with Swain and Summoners?! First LeBlanc, and now you! What's going on?¨ Marie asked, trying to release herself from the Champion's grasp.

¨I guess I can't blame you if you landed on non-populated parts¨ The Radiant Dawn let go off the Summoners and sighed ¨To make this as short as possible, The Grand General of Noxus is against the Institute and all the laws it already created, mostly because it averted him from going to war against other empires and city-states. Therefore, he wants to make Runeterra free of the Summoners and the Institute of War, he wants to return this land back to its former glory¨

¨For some reason, I heard the same under a different context…¨

¨Yup¨ The blonde answered at his friend and looked at the group of soldiers that were running in the same direction the Mouth of the Abyss went ¨Alright, time to move¨

They had to take a different route since the main road was quite busy with all of the movement from the soldiers. Even with all of the sound of the metal boots crushing against the cobblestone street, the Summoner from the Shadow Isles heard a voice that was almost behind them.

¨Noxians… why did it have to be noxians?¨ The young voice of a girl with a worrying tone asked to herself.

¨This is gonna make things harder¨ A man replied with a sigh ¨If they find out where Lux is, then we'll have a lot of trouble¨

After listening the name of the Crownguard sibling, Marie turned and saw this duo who were looking at the spider girl as well. The girl was really young, probably around eighteen years, she was wearing a purple shirt that seemed to be fit for her as well as a red coat that had some rocks attached on the lower tips; she also wore shoulder pads that were also made of stone. The boy on the other hand had a different style that didn't look like any place on Runeterra; this one wore a gray jacket and a pair of blue jeans and on top of it a blue coat that would be quite useful on the cold region of the Freljord.

¨What are you looking at?¨ The brown haired asked and looked at the Summoners and Leona.

¨You mentioned Lux, right? We are trying to find her too¨ The blonde smiled, but none of the two strangers seemed to be happy with her presence.

¨Who… or… _what_ are you?¨ The boy was still uncertain about Marie.

¨We are Summoners, although… we come from another world¨

¨Shut up, Marie! What if they report us to Swain?¨ The Solari Summoner tried to hush his friend, but it only attracted the attention of the oddly clothed young girl.

¨You are against Noxus too? Then I guess we can help each other¨ The tan-skinned girl extended her hand ¨My name is Taliyah, and I'm a Stoneweaver¨

¨Wait, you said other world?¨ The other guy tilted his head ¨By any chance… is that place called Earth?¨

¨You are a Summoner too¨ Leona added ¨I remember you… Quinn, right?¨

¨Wha- How did you know?!¨

¨I don't forget faces that easily¨

¨Well then… considering I'm already known. The name's Nathan¨ He shrugged in defeat

Marie frowned after hearing that name; certainly after the Champions' breakout back at her world, she became closer friends with the group, and from time to time she went to Claire's house and met some of her university friends; one of then never stopped talking about a person with this name and how he was bound to a demacian scout.

¨I think I know you¨ Nathan turned at the spider girl ¨Let's make this deal, we all go together and find Lux; whatever you have to do, it's your business, as for us, we have to find a missing girl¨

¨Well we-¨

¨-will help you too¨ Taliyah interrupted the demacian Summoner who didn't seem to support this idea ¨In this place, it's better to have a lot of friends, especially if there is a noxian army walking around¨

¨Agreed¨ Nick smiled, seeing that this alliance might be one of the best (and peaceful) things that happened to them today.

* * *

 **And done, the cycle is finished and three new Champions made an appearance (actually 2, Tali was already featured on Meeting the Winter's Wrath) Now that Liz is the next chapter, I can say that the true fun begins for me :)**

* * *

I **'ve been writing this whole week and releasing chapters nonstop, I probably need to slow down on updates, sure you might be happy with me releasing almost daily, but this was because I already had all the chapter planned, in other cases I have some parts already prepared and in order to get to the key points of said chapter, I need to make the path for it, dialogues, actions and all that; sometimes it's hard for me and walk around my apartment until I can find the inspiration to continue.**

 **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaalso, I'm here to promote a story of another writer which is the We are Warriors series created by Elhini Prime. Why am I doing this? Because her story is kind of special and allows us to create our own OCs, and then she adds them to the story! The next one in the series involves the same author that is writing this very text and used Tahm Kench as the ¨bound¨ Champion.**

 **Seriously, I highly recommend those stories so give her a follow, fav... all those things. Anyway, time for me to pack up, and set the board for the next Chapter, and as always, I'm gone with the magical words:**

 **See you in the next chapter ;)**


	43. Ch 42: Time is of the essence

(October 10th 2015 – 1:40 PM – Zaun, Runeterra)

The teleportation process was a success; both Ezreal and Liz were sent to the city-state on the other side of the water and without any injuries whatsoever. And considering that neither the Piltover's Finest nor the Summoner were transported, it meant that Jinx was able to delay them.

¨This is Zaun?¨ Liz asked and eyed at the buildings at their surroundings ¨I… I don't like it¨

Clearly the City of Privileges was completely different from her perspective; even though the explorer told her that it was some sort of opposite when it comes to Piltover, she never imagined being _that_ literal.

¨Yeah, me neither, but we can't risk going back to Piltover, not while you are a fugitive¨ Ezreal sighed and saw that the voidling his friend was carrying was now on the ground ¨Look, Liz… I- Sorry for all of this, ever since we left from Demacia, everything went downhill¨

¨So what? I'm enjoying it!¨ The blond turned, surprised after hearing the pink haired's reaction ¨Sure, I got injured in an ancient dungeon, got transformed into my older self, became an ally with one of the most dangerous criminals, went to prison and escaped afterwards. But in the end, look: I found new friends, travelled through many cities, and I almost forgot about my sister¨

¨Hey… once this is done; we will find your sister. She probably misses you¨ But Liz smiled; deep inside she still had her doubts about what the stranger said to her in the dream, but after seeing that one of Claire's friends tried to capture her, maybe the warning from that man was not that wrong ¨Anyway, now that we are here, maybe we could try and find Lux¨

¨You think she is still here?¨ The two of them started their walk down the street but Meeseeks was already ahead and was scouting in case anyone appeared ¨He seems quite eager to explore the city¨

¨I still have my doubts about that thing¨ The earthling looked at her friend ¨But who knows, ever since Malzahar got imprisoned, maybe those things became peaceful¨

¨Imprisoned? What happened to him?¨ She always enjoyed hearing all the stories from Ezreal, and this was not an exception.

¨It's a long story… Probably gonna tell you when we get back to Demacia¨

…

Their walk led them to a street with two different roads one of them to the upper part of the city while the other one to the lower. Clearly it would take a lot of time to explore each area one at a time, but if Ezreal wanted to find the Crownguard girl then he would actually need to execute a dangerous plan. The term dangerous involved Liz going alone on the upper part of the city and incase she found Lux then both will have to return to that same part; but if the mage didn't appear then she would have to go back and follow the path to the explorer.

The earthling wanted to explore new territories, but without the help from the Champion, she felt lost and with fear as she walked deep into the alleyways of the unknown city. From time to time she found a set of staircases that allowed her to go up, mostly because if she was on high ground then she might spot Lux; how hard could it be to find a golden-haired person?

Quite, especially since she was way too far from the ground level (or at least from where she started). The last set of staircases was right in front of her and allowed Liz to see the entirety of the city.

¨Wow… this is huge, even bigger than Piltover¨ With Zaun right in front of her eyes, the Clems sibling felt a bit amazed, and part of her fear disappeared. When she turned, the pink haired saw a stone wall, although she felt attracted to what was drawn near the middle and the big amount of candles that were nearby; it was a memorial.

The faces of many people, mostly young ones were engraved in the stone, and surprisingly they were quite detailed. However there was one of those kids that Liz was able to recognize, the blue hair and pink eyes belonged to the same Loose Cannon, although the portrait was the only one that didn't match her actual image.

As the earthling got closer, she found some sort of pedestal that was near the picture in the middle, on top of it there was a pair of weird goggles, with one of the glasses completely shattered.

¨What a weird thing¨ Liz picked up the object and tried to have a closer look, she even tried them but the results weren't the ones the pink haired expected ¨Someone should repair it¨ The next thing she did was to leave the goggles back in its place.

But the girl wasn't alone, some heavy breathing could be heard coming from the staircase, and when she tried to escape, a big figure made of metal and flesh stood before her. One of his arms was a black gauntlet full of nuts and bolts and in his face there was a breathing mask from which the heavy sound came from.

¨W-what are you?!¨ Liz was starting to move back, but the zaunite brute was going towards her.

This was one of Viktor's creations when trying to ´enhance´ the human beings in order for the Glorious Evolution to progress. Needless to say that the person became stronger but his will now belonged to the Machine Herald.

Without any more space to walk back, the creature cornered her but he didn't attack Liz; in fact he was a bit confused since she wasn't his target, but the orders from the Champion said that the person that appeared in that area should be brought to Viktor. The monster frowned and raised his arm and prepared to slam the girl, but as soon as his metallic fist fell to the floor, she was no longer in front of him.

At one side, the earthling was on the ground, and close to her there was a man wearing a gray sleeveless shirt and a red hood albeit lowered. His dark tanned skin contrasted with the white mohawk and the hourglass-shaped mark on his nose and forehead; on the lower part of his back there was a weird artifact that stopped its light blue glow.

¨Got you this time, huh?¨ The man smirked and tightened the grip around his baseball-type weapon.

¨Who are you?¨ Liz asked, trying to stand up.

¨You'll know in a minute, but as a piece of advice: stay out of the way¨

The stranger looked at the cyborg and with his hand he taunted him; this of course was not taken lightly by the monster that was now dragging his gauntlet, creating some sparkles on his way. With swift moves the boy was able to hit one of the tubes and a lot of cold gas was released around the monster; then the next impact was against some of the bolts around the metal arm, making the darkened plate slowly gain a red color on the missing parts due to the overheating.

The zaunite kid placed his weapon over his shoulder and raised his head a bit, taunting once again the creation. With a growl he ran once again towards the youngling and by the time he was about to hit him, the white haired person removed the last bolts from his arm.

The metal was now completely red and the monster looked at it; he knew it was his end. The explosion from his arm propelled him against the memorial wall, making it fall and collapse.

The boy groaned after he saw the wall getting destroyed and shook his head. From behind he heard someone clapping; it was the pink haired who was smiling after the zaunite's display.

¨Thank you, thank you, I'll be here all day¨ He bowed at the one person audience and walked towards the source of the ovation ¨You okay?¨

¨Yeah… that was awesome!¨

¨If only that guy went the other way…¨ His voice trailed off and looked at the shattered wall, some pieces from above were still falling on the gap created by the cyborg ¨So, your name is Liz, you come from another world and you came here to find another person¨

¨How do you know?!¨ The earthling was surprised, amazed and a bit scared, especially after he discovered some bits of her without even introducing herself.

¨Meh, this is like the tenth time you told me your name, but I guess now we'll both have some peace¨ He extended his hand ¨The name's Ekko¨

¨I'm Li-… well, you already know that¨ They laughed ¨Anyway, you said this was the tenth time… tenth time for what?¨

¨I guess I can show you my secret¨ The Champion moved the artifact from his lower back to the side ¨This thing right here is the one that does all the magic, the Zero-Drive, it allows me to go back in time and therefore, fix what's wrong¨ Ekko grabbed Liz's hand and pulled her closer to his chest, embracing the girl so she wouldn't escape ¨Let me show you¨ With the other hand, the white haired boy pulled a string from his machine and suddenly all of their surroundings started to change.

They weren't moving, but everything surrounding them was, which made this completely strange. The fight against Ekko and the cyborg was being shown in front of the two in reverse, up to the point where Liz saw herself looking at the broken goggles and then going back to watching the entire city.

She remembered everything, although, it _never_ happened. By the time the rewinding process ended, the two of them were at the bottom part of the staircase, back when she started, and almost near the top the creation from Viktor was slowly going towards the stone wall without any idea where the kids were.

¨And that's that taken care of¨ Ekko released the earthling who was still looking around, confused on what happened.

¨W-why are we here?¨ Liz looked at her hands, then she proceeded to touch Ekko's shoulder just in case he wasn't real.

¨This is the last place the Zero-Drive registered, now it needs to cooldown for a bit¨ He moved the machine to the back once again ¨So… you said you came to my beautiful city to find a person, correct?¨ The pink haired nodded ¨Good, let's move on, you'll probably need a guide who knows every corner and alleyway in Zaun¨

Once again on the move, with a new guide (and probably a more experienced one than Ezreal) Liz felt once again safe. Ekko proved himself that he knows how to fight and in case someone wants to attack the two of them, he would be ready to protect her; after all if he fails he can go back in time.

The pink haired had a lot of questions, both about the time-traveller and the city itself, but when she tried to open her mouth to speak, the Champion turned his head and smiled ¨You know? Your style reminds me of an old friend, she was… cool, until her guns _spoke_ to her¨

¨Was her name Jinx?¨ He completely turned, she got all of his attention now.

¨You know her?¨

¨She's a friend; she did this to me¨ Liz turned around, showing the clothes and hair ¨I like it¨

¨Yyyyyeah, just… be careful¨ He resumed walking, and the earthling followed from behind ¨How does the person we are looking for look like?¨

¨Um… I don't know, but maybe if we find Ezreal, we can find Lux as well¨ The name of the explorer triggered something on the dark skinned boy.

¨Ezreal? The Piltie poser?¨ He chuckled

¨He's not a poser! (Whatever that is)¨ Liz thought to herself, hoping that Ekko explains what that word meant to her.

¨Oh, come on! I'm sure he's been doing stuff to impress you¨ The boy placed his weapon over the shoulder ¨I mean, that's what he's doing to that girl from Demacia¨

¨Maybe he is actually impressive!¨ The pink haired tried to defend his friend ¨Just… look for someone with blond hair, they should stand out¨

¨Someone like them?¨ Ekko pointed at something at a long distance and he indeed found the explorer and the mage. Even if they were far away, Liz was able to recognize the clothes from Ezreal, but the other person was completely unknown to her, however her outfit was similar from the piltovian but the brown hood was up.

¨Yes!¨ The girl noticed that something was poking at her boots and when she looked down, Liz saw that the voidling was trying to catch her attention ¨Oh, there you are!¨ She kneeled and held the pet on her arms ¨Don't become invisible again! It's quite hard to keep track of you as it is¨

¨Woah, what's that?¨ The Champion got closer and tried to touch the creature with his bat but the pink haired turned a bit since she didn't wanted Meeseeks to get injured; even though Liz felt safe around the time-travelling zaunite, she didn't trust him that much ¨Hey, I'm not gonna hurt it¨

¨Sorry, it's just… he's a bit special¨ After thinking for a few seconds, the earthling showed the voidling to his travelling partner, but when he tried to touch the head of the three-eyed creature this one was close to bit his finger off.

¨He doesn't seem too friendly¨

¨Relax, once he finds out you are not an enemy then he will probably let you touch him, but for now I suggest not getting close¨ Liz kneeled once again and allowed the purple pet to touch the ground ¨How about we meet with Ezreal?¨

¨Alright… but keep that thing away from me, if he dares to bite me I won't be the responsible for hitting him¨

…

Ekko felt the presence of both Ezreal and Lux nearby; as they got closer, the two hid behind some boxes that allowed them to hear the conversation from the two golden haired Champions without being seen.

¨It's just… I can't¨ The voice from Lux was cute for Liz.

¨What do you mean?! We had this relationship for some years now¨ The explorer sighed ¨I'm fairly certain we are prepared for this!¨

¨I don't know… I love you Ezzy but… I came here to Zaun for a reason, my country needs me and I hope you understand that¨

¨Piltover needs me as well, but-¨

¨Then why can't you understand this yet?¨ The mage felt as if she was about to cry ¨My life was all about Demacia, I'm its gifted child and I can't abandon it just like that. Marriage is something that I need to think about¨

¨Marriage?!¨ Both Ekko and Liz shouted at each other, especially the pink haired girl who never expected the reason for why Ezreal would go to Zaun in the first place.

The voices of this two were obviously heard by the two golden haired who turned and saw the observers that were trying to hide.

¨Liz?!¨ Ezreal looked at his friend, then at the time winder ¨Ekko? What are you doing here?¨

¨You know them?!¨ The demacian was dumbfounded. She was not wearing the traditional outfit she uses on her nation; this time she wore a blue shirt and a dark purple hood with a few brown details on it, around her chest there was a belt that had some flasks with blue liquid on them and by the waist there was a bag with some more flasks inside with red and blue glowing.

¨Um...¨ Liz stood there, she didn't want to interfere.

¨I'm sorry Ezreal…¨ Lux gave the explorer a box that had a ring inside ¨But I can't abandon my country, maybe my brother was right¨

¨Your brother?! That piece of shit doesn't have any brain! Think for yourself Lux!¨

The blonde girl was surprised that her lover insulted a member of her family ¨You want me to think for myself? Well then, here's my decision: This is over¨ The Crownguard sibling turned angrily and ran away, leaving Liz with the two Champions.

¨Sorry Ez… I hope that she didn't-¨

¨Sorry?¨ The blond shook his head ¨SORRY?! Everything was under control until you appeared… you fucked it up Liz. You. Fucked. It. UP!¨

¨Alright, time's up¨ Ekko grabbed the pink haired and pulled the string from his Zero-Drive, reverting the entire conversation from the two golden haired. They returned to the moment where the voidling was tugging Liz's footwear ¨Phew, that was a close one, you ok girl?¨ The Champion noticed that the earthling was on the ground, hugging her pet with uncontrollable sobbing ¨Liz?¨

She raised her head and the zaunite saw the tears that were falling from her eyes ¨I ruined his relationship¨ Liz shook her head ¨I ruined his life¨

¨No you didn´t! Ezreal just got mad at you because you were the closest person. Besides, we went back in time so in reality, none of us was there¨

¨Really?¨ The pink haired tried to wipe the tears from her cheeks.

¨Yeah, I mean, look¨ Ekko pointed at the same place where Lux and Ezreal were.

The conversation ended up being the same, the demacian returned the box with the ring, the piltovian insulted her brother and then she proceeded to run away. The next thing was that the boxes that were used as a hiding spot for both Liz and Ekko were now being assaulted by countless mystic shots until he felt exhausted and walked on the opposite direction, defeated and without any will to continue.

¨See? You were unlucky to be there, but I'm sure he still considers you as a friend¨ The zaunite patted her back and helped the girl back up ¨Come, I'm sure we can make him feel better¨ He turned his head and saw the big ship on the dock already being unloaded ¨Oh nonono, this is something bad¨

¨What's wrong?¨

¨That's the noxian warship… it was supposed to arrive next week¨ Ekko put his weapon over the shoulder and nodded slightly ¨Fine then, we have to find Ezreal and make you two leave the city¨

¨But why? Why are the noxians a problem?¨

¨I'll explain you on our way to Ezreal¨ He turned and so did Liz who was going to follow him ¨But first what we need to do is to warn-¨

¨Warn who?¨ The tall brute from Piltover interrupted Ekko; this time she was alone and without any signal from Caitlyn or Matt ¨Run all you want girl… but you're not gonna get far¨

¨Shit… Fat Hands¨ The earthling gulped, she had no way out this time.

* * *

 **Now we know why Ezreal was crying as well as a new Champion featured! There are a few things to talk about here:**

 **1- Yes, that was the same fight from the Ekko video.**

 **2- When it comes to time travelling, If Ekko is holding someone, that person is able to time travel as well and it's not affected by all the time winding. Before the fight, Ekko met Liz ten times, although every time either he was about to get killed (as seen in the video) or Liz was the one that got killed, he goes back in time and repeats the sequence.**

 **3- Even though I haven't mentioned the reason on why Lux is on Zaun, the best way of imagining her was with the Spellthief skin. For a better reference (and considering her actual splash is horrible) try to look up at lukpinkey L's fanart of Spellthief Lux.**

 **Sooooooooooo, new cycle and things are started to get messy on all sides, and that's good, because there are still a lot of things that I want to work on.**

* * *

 **Canwewrite:** _A perfect development._

 _Once it is clear Diana is stronger, you can do anything._  
 _So, le blanc is here. Any joke/reference to the other story incoming?_

 **Diana is stronger, both in game and in this story (Seriously, Leona is not the juggernaut type of Champ that can easily shit on Diana) but I'm still a big fan of Leona.**

 **Maybe, but this story is the ¨original¨ and what happens in the spanish fic (that in case someone is not informed, it involves LB in the main group of characters) is somewhat a consequence of Summoning Magic/Heroes & Legends. Especially after one of the characters from the fanfic quotes some ideas from the original plot (Kind of shameless narcissism from me)**

* * *

 **And... in the end it happened, I bought Overwatch and I'm participating in a tournament with some friends. The prize is kind of bad (10-30 dollars, depending on how many teams have signed up) but hey, at least I'll be having fun and preparing myself for ranked play.**

 **Anyway, I'll see if I can balance between studies, writing and OW because so far it's a complete mess D:**

 **Still, this chapter has finished and I'm out with this:**

 **See you in the next chapter ;)**


	44. Ch 43: A friend and an ally

(October 10th 2015 – 3:05 PM – Zaun, Runeterra)

After hiding in one of the alleyways, the two noxians and the unconscious piltovian were out of sight and no soldier decided to explore this narrow corridor.

Claire and Katarina were sitting next to each other while Ezreal was in front of them, still with his sleeping and with a darkened mark on the right eye caused by the Summoner's punch.

The brown haired sighed and shook her head ¨I didn't hit him that hard¨

¨He is not the type of person who could withstand a lot of damage¨ The Champion added; in her hand was a dagger that was being cleaned. None of them had anything to do until the blond woke up and certainly Katarina didn't have anything else to spend the time on ¨So… when are you going to tell him?¨ She asked and looked at her friend whose chin was resting over her knees.

¨As soon as he wakes up I'll squeeze everything he knows about Liz¨

¨Not him¨ Kat pointed her blade at Ezreal, then she returned to polishing it ¨You know who I'm talking about… a certain man¨ She grinned.

¨I don't know what you are talking about¨ Claire tried to avoid the subject the Champion was trying to get into.

¨Of course you don't…¨ The redhead slightly eyed at the earthling, her cheeks were starting to get red ¨…but I guess you don't mind that once we return to Demacia, I talk to a certain person and tell him about how you feel about-¨

¨Ok… enough…¨ The Summoner immediately turned and frowned ¨Now I understand how you feel when I teased you¨ Claire sighed in defeat ¨I never said I liked him¨

¨Yet ever since he showed up you were acting quite weird, back at the manor you seemed a bit lost when looking at him; when we escaped from Noxus you were oddly happy after you kissed Talon in the cheek¨ The Sinister Blade placed the blade on the empty sheath on her back ¨And how can we forget when Fiora gave him that sweet kiss? You were about to pull up your blades if I wasn't there to stop you¨

¨It's just… ¨ The Summoner stood up after growling, showing how pissed she was ¨He deserves someone better, someone from his own country, someone…¨

¨Like you?¨ Katarina proceeded to stand up as well ¨Claire, we are friends and I would help you get Talon's heart, but I'll be honest here: He wouldn't be interested in you. You are not that _cold_ for him¨

¨And you are saying that because he is cold to everyone else?¨ The brown haired shook her head ¨Look at you, from the outside you are one of the most experienced assassins in Noxus, but from the inside you are a sweet and huggable person who loves the general of Demacia¨

¨Ok, number one: Shut up, you are mistaken when you think I'm all those things from the inside, but in reality, I'm the one who is in charge on the bed. Number two: Even if you try, Talon doesn't want a serious relationship with someone, so far it's been three different girls this year, including Fiora¨

¨What if I can change that? I defeated Malzahar in the past, this shouldn't be that hard¨ Claire looked at the streets and saw the groups of soldiers marching nearby but they were still invisible to almost everyone.

¨I'm warning you, the most you can get are a few kisses and some hard sex, after that he will leave¨ Katarina thought her advice was enough for the earthling to be satisfied, but she wasn't.

¨He won't, I am confident enough that Talon is able to change if he is with the right person¨

The redhead covered her face in defeat ¨Can't say I tried¨ She then looked back at her Summoner ¨I'll see if I can help you, besides you can use that ass of yours to get his attention, he loves the girls who have some… as Ralzith would call it, _rear protection_ ¨

¨But I don't…¨ Claire turned and looked at the lower part of her back ¨Wow, last time I checked it wasn't that big¨

¨Well congratulations on our bond, now pray that your frontline gets an upgrade as well¨ A sudden groan from the blond attracted the attention of the two girls ¨At last, I was thinking you actually killed him¨

Claire kneeled in front of Ezreal and snapped her fingers ¨Hey hey, wake up¨

The Champion opened his eyes and saw the two noxians in front of him, then he looked left and right until he remembered everything ¨Liz! I must-¨ He tried to stand up but the brunette pushed him down.

¨You must tell us everything you know about my sister, and you won't leave this place until we are satisfied with what you told us. Understood?¨ He remained silent, the piltovian knew that Liz was alone in the city and most importantly with all the presence of the noxians she could be in grave danger; but since the duo held him hostage the only way to get out and find the pink haired was to cooperate with Claire and Katarina ¨Where is my sister… where is Liz?¨

¨Here, at Zaun, I told her that we should split up… after that I don't know where she went¨ The piltovian looked down, he was embarrassed of leaving the poor girl alone.

¨Why split up? She is nine-¨

¨Ten¨ Claire corrected the Champion.

¨Ten years old, and not only that, you brought her to a dangerous city!¨ Katarina yelled, but none of the people that were nearby heard the voice of the assassin.

¨Ten? I think you are mistaken; the Liz that I know is around twenty¨ The two noxians looked at each other in confusion ¨You sure _your_ Liz is the same ones as mine?¨

¨Look… I know my sister¨ Claire shook her head ¨From all the people that we talked to, they confirmed that you were coming here to find Lux. Isn't there any chance that she might be with her?¨

¨Impossible¨ Ezreal immediately answered.

¨How so? You are not with her so that means that Liz should be with-¨

¨I… found Lux… but it's over… she doesn't want to marry me¨

Katarina widened her eyes ¨Marriage?!¨ She chuckled ¨I heard the rumors but never thought you would have the guts to ask her¨

¨Alright so she doesn't want to marry him¨ The brunette looked at her Champion then back at the blond ¨Onto another topic, do you think you can help us find my sister?¨

The two girls stepped back and allowed the explorer to stand up once again, he wiped the dust from his clothes and adjusted the goggles over his head now that they were loose around his neck ¨Liz is my friend, and even though I'm still in doubt it's the same person we are talking about, it was a mistake to leave her alone¨

¨Well then… where should we go?¨ The redhead asked while crossing her arms.

¨Um… I don't know, maybe where I found Lux, but-…¨ Ezreal looked around ¨Kat can you sense that?¨

¨Yeah… it's getting closer¨ She pulled the two knives from her back and so did Claire who was still uncertain what they were sensing. From the left side, the Void puppy was rushing to the other side of the alleyway without paying attention to the trio that looked at him go ¨Was that… Kog'Maw?¨

¨Apparently… but if I remember he should be imprisoned at the Institute alongside the other Void Champions¨ Ezreal added and looked at the street from where the Mouth of the Abyss came from, a lot of soldiers were looking at this small group.

¨Isn't that Lady Katarina?¨ One of the noxians pointed out.

¨Wait…¨ The captain of this platoon raised his hand and looked at Claire ¨That's the Summoner the general is looking for¨ With his sword the highly ranked officer aimed forward ¨After her!¨

¨Claire, remember what would happen if Swain discovered you are here?¨

¨I don't wanna find out¨ The brunette turned and with the two Champions already on the lead she started to escape from that alleyway.

How were they supposed to stay hidden if there was a group of soldiers in every corner of Zaun, but they kept trying, especially since they had the advantage of going through the rooftops. There was no doubt that their presence was probably alerted to the high heads of Noxus so now the plan of finding Liz was now even harder, especially if they find out that there is a demacian hidden in the city as well. Sooner or later, the shortcut through the rooftops ended and they had to return to the streets. The staircase they were in led them to an empty plaza that by the looks of it, there was a battle recently.

From their position the trio had two different paths to go to, or at least that's what they thought in the beginning but the patrols that were chasing them was able to catch up and surrounded the noxians and the explorer.

¨Kat… this are your people, convince them we are not the bad guys¨ Ezreal whispered as the crystal in his gauntlet lit up, making a bow-like hologram appear on top of it but he hasn't prepared any mystic shot yet.

The Sinister Blade stepped forward and raised her hands ¨There is no need for alarm soldiers, they come with me¨

¨We already know that Lady Du Couteau, but we have strict orders from general Darius to turn that girl in¨ The captain answered as he raised his fist, signaling the soldiers to await his orders.

¨I will personally take her to the ship, you can return to your patrol captain¨

¨But that's not all, our leader, Jericho Swain, gave us also the instructions to detain any member or ally of the Du Couteau family¨

Katarina lowered her hands and went directly to the handles of the blades on the back ¨And why is that?¨

¨Treason, you conspired against the nation of Noxus¨ The captain pointed forward and the soldiers gave a few steps forward, closing in on the trio ¨Now we don't want any bloodshed here so lay down on the ground and we can take you to Master Swain¨

¨Are you sure you want to-¨ The redhead got interrupted when she saw one of the soldiers with a blade on its head; she turned and saw that her Summoner was frozen, one of the swords in her back was no longer there ¨C-Claire… did… did you just?¨

¨This is it¨ The captain raised his sword ¨ATTACK!¨

* * *

 _(Somewhere else in Zaun)_

The red eyes from the Exile were observing at the patrols that were moving back and forth; someone who shouldn't be in Zaun (apart from her) was found and apparently they needed a lot of soldiers.

After there weren't any troopers nearby she came out of her hideout and ran through the streets, hoping that the noxians didn't recognize the woman under the hood. Riven climbed some stairs and saw that a pair of armored soldiers were talking on the top part; she hid behind some boxes and tried to overhear the conversation.

¨You were at the docks, why was that machine freak talking to Swain?¨

¨According to our leader's escort, it was some kind of agreement, something to help Viktor with his so called ´Glorious Evolution´¨

¨Wait, you don't think we are going to be turned into robots, right?¨

¨Relax, it was a monster from the Void, nothing to worry about¨

¨Nothing to worry?! Remember what happened months ago? I don't want the Overlord loose on Runeterra again¨

¨And that's why we are here¨ He sighed ¨Come on, the sooner we find that thing the earlier we can return to the ship¨ With those two gone, the noxian Champion resumed her run towards her Summoner.

On the white haired's shoulder there was something moving, its gummy texture and green color made it look like some candy, although the antenna on top of it and the yellow circle showed that the creature was actually alive and conscious that he was holding onto the Exile.

¨You better calm down girl, you've been running ever since you stepped into the city¨ The deep masculine voice didn't frighten the woman who kept moving regardless of the blob's advice.

¨I have to find my Summoner, Zac. If I decide to stop for a second then any of the soldiers might find me, and I don't want to kill anybody… not now¨ Riven looked around the corner to check if there was anybody, but fortunately it was clear ¨How are the things down there, have they found you yet?¨

¨Aside from the regular visitors, it is still a calm place¨ The blob looked to the left ¨Hey you hear that?¨ The woman looked on the opposite side ¨No, no, to your left. It seems as if someone is fighting, want me to help them?¨

¨No, try to keep quiet, I'll go check that by myself¨

¨Alright, have a good time girl. I'll go take care of some friends of mine while they are around¨ The green goo jumped from Riven's shoulder and dragged himself towards one of the grates until he fell down and disappeared.

The white haired ran to the source of the battle noise and saw that a lot of soldiers were fighting against other three, a lot of dead bodies were all around the fountain and the pools of blood from the deceased troopers.

Inside of the Champion's head, she remembered back when Noxus invaded Ionia and the platoon the Exile was in got bombarded by Singed's chemicals causing a lot of deaths around her, both from the Ionians and the noxians from her squad. That day she understood everything, she understood that the people she fought for didn't care about their people, and certainly it didn't matter if those bombs annihilated lots of their own troops.

Riven snapped back to reality and saw that one of the surviving people was struggling against one of the soldiers. Aside from Katarina and Ezreal, the tortured woman sensed some power within that girl; a power only a Summoner could have.

Without hesitating she ran to help the earthling in distress, with the broken blade in her hand the Exile stepped in between the captain and the brunette who was lying in the ground. With a swift move the Champion was able to block the attack.

¨Who dares to interfere on Noxus' agenda?!¨ The high ranked trooper yelled but the Exile remained silent, her hood still covering most of her face ¨Mh?! Talk to filthy rat!¨ Riven raised her head, the red irises locked onto the brown ones from the captain ¨You?! The coward soldier!¨ He tried to use all of his strength but the woman was still holding.

She managed to remove the sword from his hand and pushed him to the ground with her shoulder. Once he was unable to move the Exile pointed the tip of the broken blade into his chest ¨You are fighting for a nation that does not value your life. Abandon while you can¨

The captain laughed ¨I knew it… the women are not prepared for a life in the army, much less someone who cries all over the dead like you¨

Riven shook her head and sighed ¨I didn't wanted to do this… but sacrifices must be made¨ The blade in her hand started to glow and suddenly it got rebuilt immediately, the reforged part got stuck inside of the soldier's chest, cutting his heart in half. The sound of flesh and blood after the noxian removed her weapon was gross, but none of the Champions reacted since it was already common from them.

Claire was terrified, not because she was about to die, but mostly due to the fact that she killed someone for the first time; it was different from the Rift because right there the enemy would respawn, and this was not the case, death was permanent.

The ashen haired woman looked at her blade as it was returning back to its broken state; she then extended her hand to help the downed Summoner. The earthling accepted her help and by the time she was standing, Riven kneeled in front of her, placing the green sword in front of the brunette's feet ¨I'm sorry Summoner, I wish I would've come sooner to help you¨

Claire was confused and certainly the other two Champions too, they got closer and looked at the kneeling Riven ¨Uh… what's going on?¨ Katarina asked and looked at her Summoner who shrugged in response.

¨Riven, you don't have to do that¨ Ezreal added and tapped the girl's boots with his.

¨I have to!¨ She yelled at the explorer ¨If I was here earlier, my Summoner wouldn't be in this danger¨

¨Really, you don't have to do this. I appreciate that you helped me. Come on¨ Claire lowered a bit and held the Champion by the arm, helping her get back on her feet, then she grabbed the runic sword and before handing it to its original owner, she noticed that the green glow was now a bit blue ¨What?¨

¨Claire, give Riven the sword¨ Katarina ordered her Summoner and she did as told. The blue runes were now turning green now that the weapon was in the Exile's hands ¨So this confirms it…¨

¨What?¨ The earthling frowned and looked at Katarina, curious of what she meant.

¨Isn't it obvious? Riven is your Champion. It is said that no matter how, if you are bound to a Summoner, sooner or later you will find him, or her in this case. Destiny will prepare everything for that meeting¨ Ezreal explained and stood at the side of the noxian ¨There is one thing in particular; the runic blades cannot be used by anyone, only those who are ´worthy´ of using them¨

¨And how am I considered worthy then? This is the first time I ever met her!¨ Claire was still trying to digest all the information.

¨She is your Champion right?¨ The brunette looked at the Sinister Blade ¨Forgot how bonding works? You can have up to two Champions; physical or mental changes may come depending on-¨

¨Yeah yeah, I still remember your lecture¨ The Summoner sighed ¨Well… this are some good news… but we still need to find Liz¨

¨Ah yes… the missing sister, I heard about your crusade, Summoner. I will help you find the little girl¨ Riven bowed.

¨If you are going to do it, let's make this clear: Don't call me Summoner. Claire should do¨ The snowy haired didn't seem too happy about that. She was quite polite with the person bound to her, and respected the Summoners as if they were more important than her ¨Can we please get out of here?¨ Claire looked down at her clothes and saw the bloodstains in them ¨Ezreal, lead the way¨

The blond walked past the dead bodies and followed one of the streets that led to Lux's last location, the noxian duo followed him from behind but before they left the plaza, the Exile was still standing there, looking at all the corpses that were left there.

¨Riven¨ She raised her head after hearing the brunette's voice ¨You coming?¨

The Champion nodded ¨Yes Summ- Claire¨

After abandoning the plaza, this group resumed their path on finding the missing sister.

* * *

 **How about that? Riven finally found herself with Claire and that's the last Champion to be bound. Also, Zac is there as well, yay! And he won't be the last Zaunite Champion to be presented, there are still others and I guess we might see some in the next chapter, who knows?.**

 **Also, I hope that this chapter establishes that Fiora has a big ass, minor detail but it had to be announced, also, who might be the other 2 girls Kat mentioned? :)**

 **And yes, this confirms the TalonxClaire pairing. Lemon pending**

* * *

 **KyuubiNoPuma:** _I wanna get Battlefield 1 (the new one that's coming out. I know, horrible naming convention.). As for Over Watch, I'm not to sure about.. Do you have a youtube channel or something. It would be cool to watch you do a walk through or lets play of over watch... I'm a causal gamer... Barely buy games just play free ones on steam or download them on torrent and stuff.._

 **I have some eyes on BF1 for the moment, gotta check if my PC can run it properly. And yes, I have a youtube channel, although it's been almost a year since I uploaded anything and most of the content is in spanish and is mostly just me playing League with some friends and some poorly made montages. I can't do videos because everytime I try to edit them they seem to stutter quite a lot, and certainly I cannot film AND play Overwatch, my FPS would go down the pipe.**

 **Canwewrite:** _Ezreal is not right,Garden has a brain._

 _But everyone that read Lux's judgement should stand with Ezreal, I hate Gaden after that. But I'm hoping for some confrontation between Ekko and Vi, so much pathos.._

 **Yeah, Garen has a brain, only that it's tiny and the only three things he can retain are: Military tactics, spinning and Kat. And I'm sure Ekko and Vi will have some talking before going to the actual fight.**

* * *

 **Phew, been quite sick these last days and hindered my progress on writing for this fic. It is easier for me to write the spanish one... well... because it's my native language and I'm not checking all the time if it's all correct, both gramatical and vocabulary wise.**

 **A'ight, time to return to my stuff, and you know what comes next right? Well... aside from Matt and Cait's chapter... yeah... you know:**

 **See you in the next chapter ;)**


	45. Ch 44: Interrupted

(October 10th 2015 – 1:55 PM – Zaun Runeterra)

¨Just like that? What the fuck is wrong with you?!¨ Matt yelled at his friend but he was too far and probably didn't hear what he said.

¨You done?¨ Vi asked and stepped at the side of her Summoner.

¨I can't believe he abandoned us¨ The blond and blue haired grunted ¨We came to this world to find Liz and now that we know where she is, he just walks away!¨

¨You should trust him¨ Caitlyn suggested him and placed a hand over his shoulder, but the earthling was still mad and removed the sheriff's touch immediately ¨Relax Matt, you're not gonna get anywhere with that attitude¨

The Summoner silently nodded and then looked at his lover ¨You're right… we're going on without him¨ He then switched at the enforcer ¨Vi, do you know the way around?¨

¨Not a lot but yeah¨ Matt frowned ¨Hey don't look at me like that blon… blue… dumbass! I don't think you remember but I had an amnesia attack in the past, so be grateful that I can still recognize some of this places¨

¨Fine, fine… as long as we find Liz, and return to Piltover I'll be happy¨ He walked away but the two Champions still remained on their crash site.

¨I know how he must be feeling, but he's overreacting, don't you think?¨ Caitlyn asked at her partner who nodded ¨Maybe it's something from the bond?¨

¨Don't look at me, I only get mad if Jinx is nearby¨ Vi thought for a second before talking once again ¨Yo Cupcake, I was wondering… when are you going to tell him?¨ The pink haired received a confused glare from her partner.

¨Tell him about what?¨

¨Y' know… about _that_ thing¨ With her gauntlet the girl pointed at the sheriff's belly ¨I heard you complaining about a day or two¨

¨It's nothing… this teleport thing made my stomach hurt a bit¨ Caitlyn placed a hand on her stomach and tapped it lightly.

¨Whatever you say, but sooner or later that dumbass will have to know¨ Vi grinned.

The Summoner turned and saw that the two girls weren't with him ¨You coming or I'll have to do this thing alone?!¨ He yelled and waited for the Champions to follow him.

¨Once we go back I'll tear his dick off and shove it up his arse¨

¨Vi!¨ The marksman widened her eyes.

¨Right… sorry, how about I shove it up _your_ arse then? Maybe it wouldn't be as tight as your pus-¨

¨Ok, enough, let's get moving¨ Caitlyn ended the conversation and ran towards the earthling who was tapping the ground with his shoe.

Vi smirked as she saw the sheriff moving away ¨So innocent… no wonder you two are made for each other¨ She then proceeded to follow her partner from behind.

They kept walking around the rival city and attracting a few glares from the citizens, although no one stepped in their way because probably Vi could break them in half. The noxian soldiers were already moving but even if they encountered with this trio, they didn't tried to stop them since the grand general already gave them an order and Zaun's problems are not in Swain's agenda.

As they kept going, the people around were whispering things against the piltovian Champions, some others were talking about the presence of the noxian general and how a weird creature was wandering around the city but this last part was probably just a rumor, especially since they referred to the creature to a Void monster and according to both Champions all of Malzahar's allies were imprisoned at the Institute.

Vi suggested that if they wanted to find Liz or Nick once again, they should go to a vantage point, and the only one she had in mind was the area that could only be accessed via the stairs. Without any other idea from Matt or Caitlyn, they had to follow the enforcer who led them to high ground.

¨How much 'till we get up there?¨ The now blue haired Summoner asked, trying to keep moving with the help of the sheriff.

¨Can you stop bitching for a bit? We are almost there¨ The Champion grunted and climbed the last step and smiled considering that from up there they would be able to see most if not the entirety of Zaun ¨Here we are, the highest point in the city, at least that is accessible for everyone¨

The other two were impressed; she was right, from the docks to the far side of the contaminated area that place was quite useful since they could be able to spot everyone. However Matt's eyes focused on something else, the memorial with the faces of many people engraved on the wall ¨Vi… what's that?¨ The two Champions looked at him and then at the wall.

The three of them got closer and noticed not only the faces but that many of the candles were lit on. Caitlyn also found interesting that one of the people in the wall had pink hair and a VI tattoo on the cheek ¨That person looks similar to…¨

¨Wait…¨ The brute stepped forward and had a closer look ¨That looks like me! Well, that face seems a bit horrible¨

¨Then the artist probably knows you too well¨ Matt chuckled but earned a punch from the enforcer. After rubbing his shoulder, the blue haired looked at his left and saw another face in particular, the blue hair and pale skin resembled to a certain person none of the three wanted to see again ¨So this is probably Jinx's house in Zaun¨

Vi looked around ¨I don't know about you blueberry… but this doesn't look like a house¨

¨Blueberry?¨ He sighed ¨Really?¨

¨What? You want me to call you blue balls? Because if that's the case then I should tell Cupcake not to let you hold that big of a load¨ The pink haired grinned and rested her hands on each side of her body.

¨Hey, what happens between Cait's life and mine is none of your business so-¨

¨Could you please shut your mouths for a second? I think I got something¨ The sheriff hushed the other two. She was kneeling; her sniper rifle was aiming at the streets of Zaun. All of the scopes from the weapon were up and allowed the Champion to look at everything with utmost detail ¨I think I got something…¨

Matt squinted, but even if he tried his best, it was impossible for the human eye to catch what his lover was looking at ¨I don't see anything¨ Caitlyn gave her weapon to the Summoner and helped him to look what she found ¨Well look at that! We found our little criminal¨

¨Where?¨ Vi immediately asked, preparing herself to run.

¨Over there¨ Her partner pointed at a few houses that were quite far ¨I don't know if you can understand where I'm actually telling you to go but-¨

¨Yeah yeah, I'm going. I'll be back with a person ready to be delivered back to Piltover¨ The pink haired ran away, climbing down the stairs and creating new silence for the couple.

¨Oh… Liz is not alone, Ekko's with her¨

¨Ekko? The Champion?¨ Caitlyn tried to look through the scopes but it was impossible since the Summoner's head was in the way. Matt nodded and looked a bit to the right, following the enforcer as she was going down.

Now that they were alone, the sheriff sat at his side and rested her head over his shoulder, he was still using the weapon and eyeing everything around the city, maybe he could find something interesting until Vi came back. Caitlyn placed a hand on her belly and thought about the future ¨Matt, mind if I ask you something?¨ She said with a worrying tone.

¨No, go ahead¨ He didn't noticed the way she talked to him since his eyes were still focused on the rifle's scope.

¨Once Liz is sent back to your world, what are you going to do next?¨

Matt slightly turned his head, eyeing at the Champion without trying to push her out of his shoulder ¨If there's a chance, I'll stay here, with you and Vi. Sure Jinx is here as well but I can live with that¨

¨Are you going to be more responsible in the future?¨

¨Hey, I am responsible! I do the dishes, some cleaning, hell even I behaved myself back at the station when I had that shitty radio job¨ This last part made him chuckle a bit but she still felt a bit different, she felt _not-Caitlyn_ different.

¨You behave with me, but what about with the rest of the people? In Piltover people respect the Summoner and the little kids see them as role models, heroes. Just like Jayce but a bit easier to achieve¨

¨Alright enough of this; what's your point?¨

¨I want to ask you if you are going to take care of things once this is over¨ The marksman felt a bit uneasy when talking to him, she wanted to tell her lover the truth, but the real problem was how would he react.

Matt looked left and right as if this was some kind of joke ¨Uh… yeah… yeah I will, don't worry about that¨

Caitlyn raised her head and looked at the blue haired in the eyes ¨I need to tell you this…¨ She bit her lower lip; what was going to happen next would be either the happiest or the worst day ever for the Champion ¨I'm-¨

¨Wait… someone's coming¨ The Summoner placed a finger on her lips and looked at the stairs ¨It can't be Vi, she was still far away from Liz¨ He stood up and helped the piltovian to get on her feet as well. After aiming with the rifle at the stairs, the only thing that came out of it was a stray dog that immediately ran away as soon as he saw the duo looking at him ¨Oh… well then¨

Matt returned back to his position and looked through the scopes once again. Caitlyn sat at his side and tried to get some courage to tell him the next part, hoping that this time there won't be any interruptions.

¨I… look… I need to tell you that I'm-¨

¨Hush… I think I see something¨ He leaned forward ¨Oh there he is…¨ The blue haired smiled.

¨Who?¨

¨Nick, and apparently he's got some company as well¨ Matt moved the rifle a bit, trying to follow the group from his friend ¨So Leona's there but not Diana, and not only that Elise seems to be with them as well… although she's blonde now¨

¨You sure that's Elise? Maybe someone that looks like her¨

¨And they are with two other people… they look kinda weird¨ The sheriff grabbed the rifle and started to look at Nick's group ¨Hey I was using that!¨

¨It's my rifle. If you want one, you could've just told me back at Piltover¨ She squinted, trying to get a better look ¨Hold on… I know that guy. I've seen him back at the Earth; if I'm not mistaken he was a Summoner as well¨

¨I was starting to think we were the only Summoners in this world¨ He chuckled and stepped back, allowing the Champion to look at another position until she stopped ¨You found something?¨ The affirmative sound from the woman was enough for him, although he actually expected what that something was ¨So… what is it?¨

¨Claire, Kat, Riven and… what?¨ Caitlyn shook her head and then looked back through the scope ¨Ezreal is here?!¨

¨That's impossible, he was at the academy¨

¨Have a look for yourself¨ She gave Matt the rifle and looked at where the sheriff's finger pointed at.

It was true, the blond explorer was with Claire and Katarina, although it was even more interesting that Riven was with them. Wasn't she an enemy of Zaun and Noxus?. The blue haired kept turning, trying to find the enforcer but instead he noticed something else ¨Mhh…¨

¨What's wrong¨

¨A pair of noxian soldiers cornered a blonde girl and- Oh… oh no¨ He widened his eyes.

After dodging an attack from one of the troopers, the hood from the girl fell off and revealed the golden hair as well as her face. It was no other than the Crownguard sister, Lux, who was having some trouble against the armored duo.

Matt looked at the lever at the side of the rifle and pulled it, preparing to shoot. This of course attracted the attention of Caitlyn who looked at her lover with some concern in her eyes ¨What are you doing?¨

¨Saving Lux, that's what I'm doing¨

¨Wait, Lux?! That explains why Ezreal is here as well¨ She saw that the finger from the blue haired was about to pull the trigger ¨What you have in mind, drop it¨

¨We _have_ to save her, and with this thing we can do it¨

¨You know what's going to happen if you shoot?¨ He turned his head at the sheriff's warning ¨Maybe noxian soldiers might come up here or even worse. Remember, there are Champion in this city as well¨

¨Then what would you do?¨

¨Just… she can defend herself, ok?¨ She placed her hand over the rifle's barrel ¨Don't…¨

Matt thought for a second; sure Luxanna was a good mage, but she didn't seem to have the advantage in the fight. The blue haired shook his head and moved the rifle so Caitlyn's hand would be on the way ¨I'm sorry¨ After pulling the trigger, the bullet flew away and made a loud sound that was probably heard all around the city.

One of the soldiers dropped dead in the ground and his partner was surprised, he looked around, hoping to find the sharpshooter, but there was no success. Using this as a distraction, Lux pulled her baton and a bright light came from the top; after that a ball of light surrounded the other soldier and it exploded, sending him a few meters away and rendering him unconscious.

The blonde girl looked everywhere until she raised her head and saw something. A weak light coming from the top part of the city; she smiled and waved her hand.

He gave the rifle back to the sheriff and rubbed his hands ¨That wasn't so hard¨

¨Yeah but you better get ready, we'll have to move soon¨ She stood up and turned to go to the stairs.

¨Oh don't be like that. By the way, what were you trying to tell me before?¨

Caitlyn stopped in her tracks; she forgot for a moment but now that there won't be any interruptions the sheriff turned and got closer to the blue haired ¨Matt… I have to tell you… that I'm-¨

¨Yo, I'm back¨ Vi climbed up and interrupted the other Champion who groaned.

¨SERIOUSLY?!¨

¨Hey Cupcake, relax. I got something that might make you happy¨ The enforcer was carrying two different people under her arms. One of them a white haired boy with a weird artifact on his back, the other one was the pink haired criminal that escaped from Piltover ¨Now all we gotta do is to wait until this pricks wake up¨

* * *

 **Short but interesting. Now that Matt pulled the trigger, things will happen in Zaun, mostly considering there is a Void Creature running around, a lot of soldiers patrolling and everyone close to meet each other.**

 **Next chapter will focus on Nick and Marie, although I can admit that I have something prepared for the end of cycle :)**

* * *

 **KyuubiNoPuma:** _Wait so are you from south America, central America, or Spain? o.o also... man I wish I had that type of tech to upload and record... but I heard capture cards are good for reducing effects and all and dual stream/record with a laptop and desktop is good also.._

 **The same way I answered in the PM, I'm from South America (Argentina) and everything right here is expensive as fuck, and since I don't have a job there's a limit on how much stuff I can afford.**

 **Duuude:** _WE NEED LONGER LEMO... *cough* I mean great story!_

 **And you WILL have lemons... but right now I don't think anyone will have sex in the middle of a city they hardly know (And considering there are only two couples present right now)**

* * *

 **This is going to be short so I hope you enjoyed the chapter and as always:**

 **See you in the next chapter ;)**


	46. Ch 45: Feelings

(October 10th 2015 – 2:20 PM – Zaun, Runeterra)

Now with a big group, they were moving all together to find the blonde Champion. Marie was curious about the Shuriman girl while Nick and Leona led the pace; on the other hand Nathan was on his own train of thought.

Without any sightings from Lux, the brown haired Summoner got closer to the Solari duo so he doesn't get bored, or at least has something to break the ice ¨Um… Leona?¨ The ginger and the white haired turned after hearing Nate's voice ¨You said you remember me and Quinn, but I recall seeing you with… uh… what was your name?¨ He snapped his fingers at the other Summoner.

¨Nick¨

¨Yeah, that, Nick. You were with some more people in front of Malzahar¨ Nathan remembered the time he stepped into Runeterra and saw that this two along with Claire and some more Summoners defeated the overlord.

¨I saw you the day before that¨ Leona looked to the front in case they find Lux or someone that might give them trouble ¨Quinn was taking you to the Demacian room. Then found your girlfriend wandering around the Institute¨

¨Girlfriend?!¨ The white haired was surprised, even though he was in a somewhat serious relationship with the Radiant Dawn.

¨Correct¨ The ginger turned her head at her Summoner then back at Nathan ¨She told me a lot of things, mostly the fact that you would take some time to adapt to Runeterra or even live in fear because Sejuani might kill you¨

¨So if Quinn is your Champion, why isn't she here?¨

¨Because she had to follow orders from the Demacian crown¨ He sighed ¨She's out there against Sejuani and who knows that else in the Freljord¨

¨Then why aren't you with her? If she's your girlfriend shouldn't you… I don't know, help her?¨

That question struck Nathan's heart; even if he wanted to stay with her, Quinn sacrificed herself to save both the Summoner and Taliyah. To this day Nate still feels guilty about leaving the scout in the first place but after being summoned into Runeterra by the Winter's Wrath he was given a second chance to stay with the demacian, but instead the conflict between him and Sejuani led to separate the two lovers once again; and even if they were on the same world, the brown haired was still clueless on what happened to Quinn.

¨I have to respect what she did… I don't like it but there's no going back now¨ He muttered and looked away but Leona noticed the lone tear that was falling down his cheek.

¨No going back?¨ Nick meditated for a second before realizing what he meant ¨Wait… you didn't… you didn't kill her right?¨

¨No… at least not directly¨ After those words he backed out, returning with the two girls who were still talking.

But the Targonian Summoner was still curious about the other companion; the only he knew was her birth place, as well as name and what she did. If they were all going to be together for now, it was best to get to know every member of this group.

¨Hey Taliyah… first of all welcome to the group. But you know… I think that all of us would be interested to hear about your story. Right?¨ He looked at everyone else who nodded ¨Come on, you probably have something interesting back home.

¨Um… not really¨ Her voice was sweet and showed that she was still in the young age ¨I was born in Shurima, one of the few tribes that were still exploring the desert for ancient relics. I _used to_ be a shepherd and I'm adding some more emphasis on used to because… of my talent¨ Taliyah raised her hand and everyone stopped moving since the cobblestone path seemed to vibrate; just like an earthquake but not that powerful. After she closed it the earth movement stopped ¨My people call them Stoneweavers or Stone mages¨ The tan skinned girl sighed ¨At first I thought it was awesome to able to control everything surrounding me, so the best idea was to use it to help people… Little did I know that those who asked for help used me for the wrong methods¨

¨The Noxians¨ Marie added and looked at Nick who nodded ¨But nobody told you that they are the bad guys in Runeterra?¨

¨Many did, but I was convinced that with my power I would be able to chance Noxus; I would become a hero… I was wrong¨ Her hands started to shake and the ground beneath them did it as well, reacting to Taliyah's behavior ¨The invasion to Ionia… I… I killed people¨ The pebbles were vibrating heavily and so did the houses all around them ¨I never wanted to hurt anybody¨

However Nathan held the girl's shoulders to try and calm her. The ground and the homes stopped shaking as the embraced the Summoner ¨No one ever does…¨ He tapped the girl's back, seeing as everything surrounding them was returning back to normal.

¨But I tried to change… I escaped and learnt how to control my power¨

¨Well it seems that you still have some things to learn¨ Nick whispered but Taliyah was not able to hear his comment.

The embrace from Nate and the Shuriman girl ended and she wiped something from her eyes ¨I still have this¨ She pulled something from one of the pockets of the coat; it was a maple seed ¨That's the only thing I have from my master¨

 _¨I trust that you will weave the right balance…¨_ The voice of the one that trained Taliyah echoed in her head as she tucked the object back where it belonged.

¨So what brought you two here?¨ Marie asked at the brown haired Summoner as they all resumed the walk.

¨We have to find Lux, at least that's what Quinn told us to do¨ Nathan answered, still a bit scarred from his appearance on the frozen lands.

¨And where is she now?¨ The blonde asked and Taliyah looked at her friend while biting the lower lip; on the other side Leona looked away and Nick placed a hand on the back of his head ¨What? Did I say something wrong?¨

¨She's on the Freljord… as soon as we finish this I'll go back there and make sure she is fine¨

¨Oh… well that's nice… seeing how you care about your Champion and that¨ The spider hybrid said and looked away; she didn't liked Nathan that much, he was quite cold and reminded her about the time before the Champions' breakout when she was like that with her friends.

¨But what about you?¨ Taliyah asked ¨Most importantly, _what_ are you? A human or a spider?¨ She pointed at Marie's legs, claws and the appendages that are coming from her back.

¨I…¨ She thought for a second ¨I guess I'm both now. Because I am bound to Elise, I started to change and became like her in a way; the only thing is that I'm not as powerful as her unless I accept a pact that might change everything.

¨Marie, don't listen to anything that woman says. She is a Champion from the Shadow Isles but on the inside she is still a noxian; only a few should be trusted and I even have my doubts about Katarina sometimes, even if she is Claire's Champion¨ Leona gave her opinion on the Spider Queen and how it would affect the blonde girl if she accepted said pact.

¨I know… but…¨ The Summoner sighed ¨I have my reason to believe what she offers me might help us find Liz¨

¨Oh, you were talking about this girl before¨ Taliyah asked, looking at the two Summoners that were in the city before ¨Why is she important?¨

¨Well… Liz's been missing from our world for some time now. Both of us…¨ Nick waved his hand at his friend then at him ¨… along with other two friends came to Runeterra to save the little girl¨

¨And let's not forget that she is a ten year old child with the body of someone who has twenty¨ Marie added which made the two Solari frown in confusion.

¨Wait, what?!¨ The earthling asked without a single clue of what she meant.

¨I think I haven't told you. Back in Demacia, Elise and I discovered that Liz was… well not the way we imagined her to be; she instead was older and travelled alongside Ezreal¨

¨So how did you end up here?¨ The Shuriman was curious, she wanted to know a lot about Runeterra but so far she didn't have that much luck.

¨They went to Piltover on a zeppelin but we found out Ezreal's plans… sort of. He was supposedly coming here to talk to Lux about who knows what¨ Marie sighed ¨And that's pretty much everything. We couldn't follow them after that¨

¨And now that we are all together it would be easier to find Lux and that girl, right?¨ The Stoneweaver smiled.

¨I guess… More eyes mean more chances of seeing something, or at least that's what I-¨

Nick was interrupted by a loud noise. Someone fired a gun and the sound it made was heard all around the city, the group took cover in one of the nearest alleyways and hoped that the shooter was not aiming at them.

¨Shit, what was that?!¨ Nathan asked.

Leona peeked over the corner and saw a white trail that was left by the bullet; it came from the highest part of the city ¨Up there, I can see where the sharpshooter is¨

¨Do you think the noxians know we are here?¨ Taliyah was scared; even if she controlled her power, it wouldn't be wise to go toe to toe against the noxian army or even a Champion from said empire.

¨Well we found LeBlanc and a few soldiers before, but they didn't seem to have a grudge against us…¨ Marie added and tried to look what the Radiant Dawn was seeing.

¨Noxus doesn't use that kind of weapons and neither does Zaun. The only thing I can think of is a creation from Piltover¨ Leona hid back and so did Marie.

After hearing that name, something clicked on Nick's head. The only person that was in Zaun and belonged to Piltover was no other than Matt and probably with Caitlyn and Vi alongside him ¨Wait… that's probably Matt, I saw him earlier¨

¨Can we trust him?¨ The demacian Summoner didn't trust this new group but as long as he gets to the Crownguard girl then he will stick with them.

¨Yeah he's a friend of us. Let's get a move on¨ Nick jumped out of the alleyway and started to run back on the street, hoping to find the road that led him to the piltovian trio.

However the Summoner never expected that someone was nearby and in the end he crashed against this person. Both of them fell to the ground but when the white haired stood up and tried to help the stranger, he noticed something.

This person was a woman wearing a blue shirt and brown pants; the hood that covered most of her head was lowered and some of the flasks that she carried around her chest were broken on the ground with all of its contents dripping onto the stone road.

¨Hey, watch it!¨ The blonde girl yelled and stood up, looking at how her clothes were stained with the blue liquid. She looked up and saw everyone from the group standing in front of her ¨What are you looking at?¨

¨Lux… you're alive!¨ Leona stepped forward and smiled at the Lady of Luminosity.

¨Thanks to a guy with a rifle, else I would be dead over there¨ She pointed at street behind her ¨Anyway, who are these people?¨ Lux looked at everyone except at a certain brown haired who was looking away ¨They're all Summoners… or at least most of them¨ The blonde Champion walked forward and started to inspect the people behind the Radiant Dawn but she stopped at the Shuriman ¨You… are not a Summoner¨

¨That's correct, but if I were you, I would speak to the guy over there¨ Taliyah pointed with her thumb at Nathan who was at her right.

¨Why should I talk to-…¨ The Crownguard sibling stopped talking; her mouth and eyes were opening slowly as she instantly recognized the Summoner that was at the back ¨…Nathan¨

¨Hi Lux¨ Nate raised his hand just to be embraced by the mage.

¨Oh by the Gods, I thought I would never see you again¨ She closed her eyes and nudged her cheek against the earthling's chest ¨How is Lisa? Is she ok? Is she still learning how to cast magic?¨

¨Well… I don't live in New York anymore but the last time I spoke to her... yeah, she's good and kicking, as well as trying to copy all of your spells¨ Nathan smiled; it was nice seeing a friendly face, even if this wasn't the best place to meet an old friend.

But Lux remembered something; she separated and looked at the brown haired, only this time she wasn't happy, instead the blonde was questioning herself about Nate's appearance ¨Wait… what are you doing here? You should be back at your world¨

¨Well… yeah… thing is, I got summoned here by Sejuani¨

The mage peeked at the side of Nathan, then behind him but she couldn't find anything ¨Where's Quinn?¨ But he didn't answer, instead the Summoner looked down ¨Nathan, where is Quinn?¨

¨Freljord¨

¨Then why aren't you there?¨

¨We came from there… Quinn was there and…¨ Taliyah started to talk but she felt that it should be Nathan the one who informed Lux.

¨And what?¨ After looking at the Stoneweaver, the demacian turned back to the Summoner ¨What happened Nathan?!¨

¨I tried to… I tried to save Quinn but she insisted on us coming here¨

¨Then what? Why isn't she here?!¨ Lux was raising her tone; she was no longer happy and was probably going to punch someone for answers.

Nate sighed and shook his head ¨Quinn sacrificed herself so both Taliyah and I could get out alive¨

The Crownguard girl stepped back. She was unable to digest that her friend was probably dead ¨No… no, you have to go back¨

¨We can't. That bird brought us here and now we don't have a fast way to return¨ Taliyah was trying to defend the Summoner who shouldn't be blamed.

¨I don't care!¨ She ran back to Nathan and grabbed him by the arms ¨You have to get to the Freljord and save Quinn!¨

¨I wish I could Lux but… she made a decision, I have to respect it¨

¨Listen here you idiot¨ The blonde pulled the brown haired closer so their faces would be just centimeters away ¨We are talking about your girlfriend, it doesn't matter if it was her decision, she is out there alone and you are jerking off here with this girl you don't even know about¨

¨Wait!¨ He pushed the mage away ¨I wanted to save her, believe me I tried to be the hero but she was wanted us to be safe¨

Lux looked down and gave a few steps away from the group but the other two Summoners could hear that the Champion was crying. As she turned, everyone saw the red in the girl's eyes due to the tears ¨A hero?¨ She muttered ¨You put your friends in danger, your world was about to get turned into ice because you were in the middle of a far between the princesses of the Freljord¨ The girl was slowly moving towards the Summoner ¨You had the opportunity to kill Sejuani and instead you decided to let her life, despite threatening the person you love and the friends that care about you¨ She was not mere steps away from him ¨Here in Runeterra, you were selfish and returned to your world without thinking about Quinn. She was devastated after you left, and now? You were given a second chance and you throw it away by letting her save you…¨

¨I said that I wanted to do it but-¨ Nathan got interrupted since the Champion slapped his cheek, silencing him.

¨Summoners are meant to do great things… yet you brought the complete opposite¨ Lux got closer to his ear and whispered something ¨Do you feel like a hero yet?¨ She pushed him to the ground and turned, running away and leaving the group in a complete silence.

Nathan moved his hand closer to his cheek. He really got hit by Lux's words and made him think that maybe everything he did as a Summoner was a mistake. Was he actually meant to become one?

¨Hey…¨ Nick got closer to the downed boy and extended his hand ¨I don't know your story but certainly you couldn't have committed that many mistakes right?¨

With the help of the white haired Nate got back up but his mouth never opened after the mage's disappearance. However Marie did got closer to him and tapped his shoulder ¨He is right, if there are people who made some mistakes in the past that's us… We paved the way for the Overlord to almost destroy our city so yours wasn't that bad¨

¨Thanks but…¨

¨There are no buts here, Summoner¨ They all looked at the Radiant Dawn this time ¨All the decisions you made were done because you thought those were the right ones. There is a line people like us have to cross. If we're lucky, we do what's necessary and move on¨

¨So what? Should I just move on with Quinn's fate?!¨ Nathan raised his tone but the other two Summoners contained him.

¨No, if she is alive then you should go back and find her. What I'm trying to say is that you shouldn't be dragged down by what Lux told you; you made those decisions for a reason and here you are¨

Nate shook his head; he was still struggling to believe that all the things that happened in the past only brought despair and death to those around him ¨Let's keep moving. Once you find that girl, I'll go back to Freljord, no matter what¨

¨Then I'll go back with you¨ Taliyah smiled ¨Quinn was not so close to me as it was for you, but I can't stand seeing you like this. Especially when she might be alive out there¨

¨There, you see? Despite you _probably_ doing bad things, there is people out here willing to give you a hand¨ Nick turned and faced Leona ¨So… lead the way then¨

The Radiant Dawn nodded and marched forward with the other four following her from behind, hoping to find the way to get to the piltovian trio soon.

* * *

 **This chapter basically shows how I got affected by playing Spec Ops: The Line (Good game by the way, highly recommend it) and to put some emphasis on both Taliyah and Nathan mostly. But who said meeting with Lux was going to be all cheers and happiness, right?**

 **So anyway, I'm also declaring end of cycle in this chapter. Why? Well the next chapter (if it was Marie related) it would be more walking until they get to Matt and Liz. So in other words: Next chapter belongs to Liz (and Ekko as of now)**

* * *

 **KyubbiNoPuma:** _Shipping Echo X Liz..._

 **Oh these kids with their ships and all... you will all get to know something soon :)**

 **Canwewrite:** _Yeah, yeah, she's pregnant, I should have expected that._

 _But, Vi winning against tank Ekko? You gotta be kidding me._

 **It will be fun (or catastrophic) when Matt finds out he is going to be father.**

 **And considering Vi got some buffs with the new Triforce I can argue that she can at least duel a bit with Ekko... but this he was AP built not tank**

* * *

 **End of chapter and cycle. Got so much fun (although not for Nathan) and as we get closer to something important in the story, I shall leave you boys and girs right here. But don't worry I'll write soon.**

 **And someone probably noticed that I'm updating a bit more on the spanish fic rather than here. Well the main reason is that since spanish my native tongue then I find creating the other fic easier than this one (Less spelling checks, less use of translator, etc)**

 **But anyway, I'm out and as always:**

 **See you in the next chapter ;)**


	47. Ch 46: Encounter

(October 10th 2015 – 2:15 PM – Zaun, Runeterra)

¨Shit… Fat Hands¨ Liz gulped, knowing that she had no way out of this mess now, especially since Ekko's time machine was not up yet.

¨Took me so damn long, but here we are, the two of us alone and no Cupcake is gonna interrupt me for what I'm going to do, you little twat¨ Vi crackled the metallic knuckles as she moved towards the earthling.

¨Oh you ain't gonna hurt her, Vi¨ The zaunite stepped in front of his friend, reading the blunt weapon in case the enforcer decided to attack.

¨What are you doing here, punk? Shouldn't you be doing your weird time… stuff… things?¨ The piltovian tried to go around him, but every time she tried to do it Ekko copied her movements ¨Are you really going to do this?¨

¨Are _you_ really going to do this with her?¨

¨Why do you care so much about that prick? She's been here for some hours and as far as I'm concerned, she is a criminal in Piltover, here, anywhere in the fuckin' world it is my job to put them behind bars¨

¨Wait…¨ He looked back at Liz ¨A criminal?! You never told me that!¨ But he shook his head and faced the other Champion once again ¨No… you're not taking her back to Piltover. Not after what it has done to you¨

¨So what are you going to do? Hit me with that bat?¨ The piltovian pointed at Ekko's weapon, she was about to laugh but tried to stay as serious as possible to the two kids would fear her.

¨Back in the gang you used to be cool Vi, but now are just a sellout¨ He tightened the grip around the bat's handle ¨I'm sorry¨ With all of his strength the white haired swinged in an effort to force the brute to fall…

…But she didn't felt anything. The hardened wood crashed against Vi's shoulder although she didn't even flinch or made any smirk of pain ¨Really? You just…¨ She sighed ¨Look, I don't know what gang you are talking about, I would remember; but I don't, now get lost¨

¨I guess there's no other way…¨ Ekko stepped back and pushed Liz as well ¨Don't get too close Liz, this is going to get messy¨ The bat started to glow and so did the artifact on his back.

After a few seconds, he felt ready and rushed at the enforcer who was still not reacting to the zaunite's attack. The kid rolled and by the time he swinged the bat, thanks to his small time machine the white haired got teleported right in front of Vi. She got startled and punched Ekko, pushing him to the side and knocking him down ¨Shit, I forgot he could do that¨

Without anyone else to protect the little girl, the enforcer now had an empty path towards the earthling ¨Like I said before… no Cupcake or random Champion is gonna interrupt me¨

¨Uh… I'm…¨ Liz gave a few steps back but she ended up falling to the ground ¨I'm sure we can figure something out¨ She smiled, although it was a forced one that was praying for a way to get out ¨There's no need to take me back to your city, right?¨

¨Oh… but you ain't going back to Piltover…¨ She grinned and advanced, getting ready to catch the criminal.

¨Um… I… I…¨ The young sibling looked left and right until she locked her eyes onto the time traveller ¨Hey… Ekko, wake up¨ But he was still unconscious. A big shadow was now standing in front of the girl, the blue eyed woman did not have any good intentions ¨HEL-¨ Even if the earthling tried to call for help, the brute punched her face and even though it didn't destroyed it or cause any heavy injuries, Vi knew that the area around her right eye would probably get swollen.

The piltovian remained silent, she looked at both kids and frowned ¨Guess Cupcake won't mind if I take this two to her…¨

First she picked up Liz and held her as if she was a sleeping bag; then she grabbed the young time mage and unlike the other girl, this one was a bit trick to carry him under her arm, but in the end Vi managed to move on without any of them falling.

* * *

During the entire trip towards the memorial Ekko made, Liz was half conscious and could see she was moving, or at least the ground because the pink haired was the one carrying her.

¨ _You are awake... sort of¨_ A voice rang into the earthling's head, it belonged to a woman, although Liz never heard it in her life.

¨Mhm¨ The girl tried to open her mouth and speak, but most of her body was numb causing that the only sound that came out were inaudible groans.

¨ _Do not try to speak, or at least do any kind of effort to do it. You must listen¨_

¨Fucking pricks… they look so small yet they are far more heavy¨ Vi grunted as she kept moving with the two human bags under her arms.

 _¨I know we are not too far from each other, but you will get some help¨_ The voidling was underneath Liz and followed her without the piltovian noticing the creature was there ¨ _Once you are laid down, follow him and we will get to meet each other¨_

Vi was climbing up the staircase until she found herself back onto some plain terrain ¨Yo, I'm back¨

¨SERIOUSLY?!¨ The sheriff yelled and turned, looking at the enforcer with an angered look.

¨Hey Cupcake, relax. I got something that might make you happy¨ She dropped Ekko and kept moving with Liz under her arm until she stopped by a low wall, leaving the girl to rest there ¨Now all we gotta do is to wait until this pricks wake up¨

¨Why bring him?¨ Matt pointed at the white haired kid that was still unconscious.

¨More importantly, what did you do to her?¨ Caitlyn sat at the side of Liz and looked at the swollen eye ¨What happened down there?¨ She asked, placing a pair of handcuffs on Liz's arms.

¨Oh… y'know… stuff¨

¨I'm far more impressed she doesn't have any broken bones or anything¨ The Summoner chuckled, standing up and inspecting the time traveller from afar ¨Although he does seem a bit worse¨

Liz was slowly opening her eyes; the cloudy green sky (due to the contamination) was obstructed by the sheriff's head.

¨Mh… what?¨

¨I guess we can make this official now¨ Caitlyn stood up and held her rifle but she wasn't aiming at the young sibling ¨You are now under arrest by Piltover's authority for destroying an important part of the city, breaking out of prison, assisting one of the most wanted criminals and attacking an officer¨

¨Oh and don't forget that she destroyed our home!¨ Vi shouted from behind.

¨I'd blame Jinx for that, although I'm more or less wondering how she managed to plant a bomb on that thingy¨ Matt tried to defend Claire's sister; he still knew that she was a criminal, but it wouldn't be fair to make her guilty for some other crimes she didn't commit.

¨Shut up you two…¨ Caitlyn growled and then leaned to get closer to the pink haired's face ¨I know this might not be the most favorable situation, girl. But trust me, you will be back with your loved ones soon¨

Instead of giving a direct answer, Liz spat on the sheriff's face, making her back in disgust ¨You won't take me to _them_ , Hat Lady! Jinx already told me what you are planning to do¨

The Champion cleaned her face ¨Guess she still has the brain of a child¨ She then turned at the blue haired Summoner who was by the staircase, although his focus was not on Ekko instead of something that was coming.

¨Would you look at that? Took all of you some time to get here and… Wow, Marie you are hard to look at¨ Matt yelled with some emotion in his voice.

The young girl saw that a big group of people were climbing up however her eyes were focused on three people in particular. One of them was the piltovian explorer who had some bruises in his body; the second one was the first Champion Liz ever met in her life, the redheaded assassin from Noxus who tried to kill her and Claire the first time she appeared.

But the last person was someone she knew for many years, or at least that's what she thought. The clothes were something she wouldn't wear but the long brown hair, albeit a small strand of white, was something the youngling easily recognized.

¨Is she…?¨ The brunette pointed at Liz and received a confirmation nod from Matt.

Both Claire and Katarina were slowly advancing at the downed Liz, the latter was still waiting for Meeseeks to appear and help her but so far he was still invisible.

The two girls sat at the side of the pink haired criminal, although the Summoner was the one who was closer to the earthling. She moved her hand closer to the girl's cheek, but this one backed away in fear ¨You… you are so different, Liz¨

The hooded man told him that Claire as well as her friends shouldn't be trusted, but the younger sibling still felt that the two people in front of her were the same ones that kept her safe, especially the older sister who took care of her during her childhood ¨Yes…¨ She sighed ¨I may be different now, but I am still the same sister from the other world¨

Without saying anything else, the brunette hugged the cuffed girl and started to cry. All of her travelling finally came to an end, and even if she was still the most wanted person in Noxus alongside her Champion, it wouldn't matter since she was about to go back to Earth.

¨So… this is it? We won?¨ Nick from behind stepped forward.

¨Yes¨ Claire cleaned the tears from her eyes and stood up, helping Liz get back on her feet ¨We finally did it, we found her¨

¨Can you please take this things off?¨ The pink haired raised her hands, making everyone look at the handcuffs.

¨I'm afraid I can't, she still has to spend some time in pris-¨

¨Oh come on!¨ Matt groaned and grabbed Caitlyn by the waist ¨We didn't come here just to be cockblocked at the very last minute. Besides that is Vi's work after all, right?¨

¨Hey hey, not _all_ the times, if I remember correctly you were able to stuck your dick into Cupcake's hol-¨

 **¨VI!** ¨ Everyone yelled, that was some kind of information no one wanted to hear about.

¨Fine…¨ The sheriff sighed and gave the rifle to her lover before walking towards the pink haired youngling with the keys to unlock the handcuffs ¨But if she escapes will not be responsible for it¨ As she turned the key, the metal loosened and the cuffs fell to the ground.

¨Hey, how about this kid?¨ The Shuriman mage tilted her head at the still unconscious Ekko.

¨Ah, just let him be, he earned it for spooking me¨ The enforcer waved her hand but got closer to the white haired Champion just to check if he was still okay. In fact, everyone else, except for Claire and Kat decided to stay with Liz.

¨So… what now?¨ The young girl asked.

¨Well, we can't go to Noxus and certainly staying here won't be a good idea either¨ Katarina added, crossing her arms.

¨How about Piltover or Demacia?¨ Claire suggested as she looked at the other.

¨Err… that's… a good idea… if only Demacia wasn't on high alert after Sona was killed¨

¨Or if all of Piltover's cops weren't looking for me¨

¨Wait¨ Her sister widened her eyes ¨Cops? What have you done?!¨

¨Uh… It's kind of a long story¨ Liz saw that behind the two noxians was the purple voidling although no one else paid attention to his presence ¨Um… Claire mind if I ask you something?¨ The brunette nodded ¨What happened to our parents?¨

Clearly that wasn't a question she expected, neither one that should have a direct answer, especially for Liz ¨They… I'm afraid they won't return… they never liked us¨

¨D-did you do something to them?¨

¨Why do you ask? In fact, why are you so curious about it? Come on, let's go back home, there's a birthday present I have to give you¨

This of course was not the answer Liz expected but even most importantly, Claire mentioned a birthday present. From the very beginning she thought that Meeseeks was the gift, but after discovering it was something sent by the hooded man, the theory of her sister being a murderer was not discarded, and what made this even more believable was that her clothes were now stained with blood, showing her true nature.

¨No…¨ She walked around the noxian duo, blocking their vision from the voidling ¨What did you do to them?!¨ Liz yelled, attracting the attention of everyone else.

¨Liz, I don't know what's in your head, but I didn't do anything to our parents. They abandoned us!¨

¨You killed them! And then you were planning to kill me on my birthday!¨

¨What?!¨ Both Claire and Katarina asked at the same time; they were completely baffled at that accusation.

¨Hey what's that?¨ Marie looked at the small purple creature that was behind the purple haired girl.

¨That's…¨ Vi started to talk as she pointed at the Voidborn.

¨It's a voidling!¨ Caitlyn finished the enforcer's sentence and grabbed the rifle that Matt was holding and aimed at Meeseeks ¨Kill him!¨

The sheriff pulled the trigger and the bullet flew away from the barrel, however this purple guy was fast enough to dodge the projectile, but the real problem was that this one ricocheted and went directly to Liz's leg.

Although the bullet grazed Liz's skin, she felt some pain causing her to flinch a bit ¨He was right… you want to kill me¨

¨Liz… don't get the wrong ideas…¨

¨You have blood in your hands, but you won't have mine¨ The youngling looked at her pet and followed it until they jumped from the side, escaping from the big group.

¨ **ELIZABETH!¨** Claire yelled atop of her lungs, but when she tried to stop her sister, the redhead assassin held her.

* * *

Meeseeks' plan was dangerous, but it helped Liz to stay alive. After landing on every possible roof so the fall wouldn't kill her, the two of them were back at street level. The girl's leg was still hurting and the small injury actually caused some minor bleeding that may get infected it if doesn't get treated soon.

A lot of noxian soldiers looked at her as she was running around, but none decided to stop her because after taking a look at her clothes, everyone thought it was another citizen of Zaun.

Their entire trip led them to the center, most specifically at the city hall where the voidling entered without a second thought. He kept moving and climbed to the second floor until some double doors stopped his advance.

Liz had a hard time following him, considering her leg was hurting even more than before but she ended up arriving at the same place the creature was ¨What's going on?¨ She saw that the voidling was scratching the door ¨You want to get in?¨ The girl touched the handle and allowed her pet to go in.

Once inside, the pink haired saw a group of people around the table; everyone was discussing until the door opened and had to turn at the newcomer.

The one in the far end was an old man with a cane and a crow resting over his shoulder; at his right was a tall man with white hair and a red outfit, it gave Liz the sensation that he was some sort of vampire. But the only person that attracted her attention was a woman that was walking towards her; she wore a dark dress and had a staff with a crow on the top.

She grinned and leaned ¨At long last… the prodigal girl is now back with the people she deserves…¨

* * *

 **Of course, Liz is short for Elizabeth, but that's not the point of this chapter. The point is that there was a big encounter, although now Liz is at war with Claire and her friends.**

 **So how do you feel about her being an ally/friend to Noxus' top brass? Ah but that's not all, because there are many things happening inside of Swain and LeBlanc's minds.**

* * *

 **KyuubiNoPuma:** _I like playing the guessing game with the ships.._

 **And that's alright, but after this chapter I want to see where all the shipping goes :)**

* * *

 **Nice chapter, ain't it? Now, time for me to take a break. I should actually talk about some about The Ionian Incident and what's happening with that story and all.**

 **First and most obvious, the story is on a temporary hiatus. Mainly because I thought I could update three stories at a time, but it seems I can't. Actually I can, but that would take time from my studies and my non-writing free time. As soon as I finish either Heroes & Legends or the spanish fic, I will retake The Ionian Incident.**

 **That being said, it is my time for me to get out. Need some rest, but you know how this part goes, no way I can forget my outro:**

 **See you in the next chapter ;)**


	48. Ch 47: The following

(October 10th 2015 – 3:35 PM - Zaun, Runeterra)

With the addition of the Exile to Claire's group, they were now well prepared in case another group of noxians decided to step in their way. The battle from before probably attracted the attention of a lot of people, especially more soldiers who were now on the lookout for the killers.

As they kept walking around Zaun, all of them heard a gunshot and looked for shelter in case the sharpshooter decided to fire again.

¨Can it be? The same person who killed Sona?¨ Claire whispered at the assassin who tried to have a better look on the location from where the shot came.

¨It if is, then it's using a different gun. The other one was far more… ominous¨ Katarina looked up and saw a smoke trail caused by the bullet. It came from the upper part of the city ¨It's not too far, maybe if we move fast we can catch him¨

¨Or her¨ Riven added¨

¨Whatever, if we know where he or she is, then let's move!¨ Ezreal grunted and saw that Katarina and the Summoner walked away from the wall and back onto the street; from behind Riven decided to follow them and without any other option, the blond had to keep up their pace.

The sharpshooter didn't fire again which forced the group to move faster since that person might be leaving already.

Neither Claire nor Kat told Ezreal or Riven about Sona's death; although it could be important for the blond, it was better for him to keep focused on finding Liz, especially since he was the last person from the group who saw her.

It was surprising that after the death of some noxian soldiers and this gunshot, not a single extra trooper appeared which made this easy trip a bit suspicious for the assassin and the warrior.

¨Is there any way to get up there?¨ The earthling asked as she looked up at the place where the marksman was supposed to be.

¨Maybe we can ask them¨ Everyone looked to the front at the big amount of people that the Exile pointed at.

It was a larger group than theirs, both composed of Champions and Summoners, albeit one of them was completely unknown for Claire, Ezreal and Katarina, but not for Riven.

¨I expected a meeting… although not right here¨ Nick stepped up, smiling at the noxian Summoner.

¨You look different…¨ Claire turned her eyes at the spider woman ¨What the…¨ She then walked forward to have a closer look at the blonde ¨Marie what… what happened to you?¨

¨It's the bond… it turned me into this¨

¨No no… you were bound to Thresh and Maokai, there's no way to-¨

¨Maokai is dead¨ The Summoner silenced her friend ¨Elise told me he died and now she was my second Champion¨

Claire was speechless; the fact that a person bound to you died and gets replaced by another one was something she never expected. If Katarina or Riven got killed, it would mean that another Champion from Noxus might get bound to her, and considering that she was one of the most wanted people from that empire, it would end up in her death.

The girl looked at the side and saw someone standing behind the Radiant Dawn; it was a person Claire knew from before, a student from her university and the one that swore to protect her friend back at the Earth during the Champion's appearance.

¨Hey Claire…¨ Nathan raised his hand although when the Summoner got close to him, she slapped his cheek quite hard ¨Not again!¨

¨Woah¨ The Shuriman grabbed the noxian by the arm and pulled her away ¨Why did you do that?!¨

¨Yeah why did you do it? This is the third time I got slapped in 24 hours¨ The brown haired boy rubbed the red cheek.

¨What are you doing here?! Shouldn't you be back at your home, making your friends cry after you left?¨

¨Nice meeting you again, Claire. By the way I like what you did to your hair¨ Nate said, almost in a sarcastic way.

¨What?¨

By the time she turned, the Sinister Blade was right beside her and pulled something from the top of Claire's head. It was at that moment that the Summoner noticed that lone white hair that was being held by Katarina's fingers that caused the earthling to frown, almost as if she was angry at the redhead ¨Don't look at me! If you want to blame someone, then blame Riven¨

¨Sorry it's just…¨ Claire's hand went to her face, sighing at her stress ¨I just want Liz back… that's all I'm asking for¨

¨I take that you already know your sister is here¨ Nick placed a hand on the Summoner's shoulder and nodded in response ¨We also believe that you heard that gunshot from before¨ Once again she nodded.

¨I suggest we start moving then…¨ Ezreal added ¨If I'm not mistaken there should be a staircase that leads to that upper part¨

The two groups were now reunited and only the piltovian Summoner was the one left, but according to Nick, Matt was also in the city. Claire heard both the situation from the other Targonian and the one from the Shadow Isles and how their trip led them to the City of Privileges as well as how they met Nathan.

Katarina, Leona and Ezreal were on the front, making sure that no more soldiers were nearby as well as guiding the earthlings towards the top area.

However on the far back, Riven and Taliyah didn't seem to be happy with each other; they met each other in the past during the invasion to Ionia although their places in the battlefield were completely different; one was sent to the frontlines while the other one stayed on the back, supporting the noxian troopers.

¨Why are you here?¨ The Exile asked ¨You escaped from Swain's grasp, but yet you decide to come back to a place where the noxian influence is strong¨

¨I'm only here because I'm doing a favor to the demacian scout. That idiot right there¨ She pointed at the brown haired boy who was still talking to the other Summoners ¨If it wasn't for his girlfriend's sacrifice, we would've died back at the Freljord. Just so you know, I don't like being here¨

¨Me neither, but my duty is protecting the person that is my Summoner¨ Riven muttered.

¨So what happened to you?¨ The Shuriman was curious; before the troops were sent deeper into the Ionian territory, she noticed the white haired a lot of times ¨The rumors said that one of the battalions got wiped out by a strange gas and a few soldiers were missing. Presumably captured¨

¨I wasn't captured; I escaped and swore not to raise my sword in the name of an empire that values the strength over its people¨ With a concerned look, the Champion eyed at her sword, the green runes pulsing due to the energy from the ex-soldier ¨I always thought that Noxus' beliefs were not the right ones, but bombing their own infantry? That's the last straw that made me choose a life of exile rather than following the orders of mad men¨

¨Was it the right choice?¨ The question surprised Riven as she quickly turned her head at the brunette ¨I know I'm against Noxus and all of its people as well… but back at the capital I saw a lot of people suffering, being the outcasts of the society. But you seem to be different; you're the kind of person who should be guiding that Empire¨

¨I'm sorry, but I was a soldier, the only thing that I managed to have control over was a squad during the invasion. And you heard what happened there¨ Once again; the tortured woman looked down, still regretting what happened during that infamous day.

¨Still, remember what I said, after all our goals are not too different from one another. Maybe once this is all over we can-¨

¨Would you look at that?!¨ Without them noticing, the two girls were in the staircase already; following mindlessly and the entire conversation made the trip quite short. On the top there was a man wearing a white shirt and black vest along with matching work pants ¨Took all of you some time to get here and… wow, Marie you are hard to look at¨

Back on the front with the four Summoners, they grouped up with the piltovian one who was grinning ¨I told you; there was something that needed to be done¨

The blue haired looked at the side and saw the Radiant Dawn wearing the silver and red armor ¨I can imagine what happened. What I can't…¨ He turned his head at the spider woman ¨…is why Marie looks like Elise¨

¨Long story short: I am bound to her¨ After explaining the reason of her transformation many times already, she decided to skip to the most important part of it ¨Just so we're on the same page, the one that was shooting was you?¨

¨Yep, saved Lux's life. I'm pretty much a hero¨ He said with a bit of ego in his tone ¨Oh, Claire… glad you are here, I am pretty sure you want to meet a certain person¨ Matt put his arm on the girl's back and guided her towards the pink haired girl that was on the ground ¨Oh, by the way, I like your new look… and between you and me: Your ass seems a bit bigger now¨

¨Shut it!¨ She cut the piltovian Summoner ¨Is she…?¨ Claire pointed at Liz and received a nod from his friend ¨I can't believe it¨ The brown and white haired earthling whispered, almost talking to herself and walked towards the girl on the ground.

…

 **¨ELIZABETH!¨** Claire yelled, but when she tried to follow the girl that jumped from the side, the assassin grabbed her by the arms, halting her ¨Let go off me! I'm not going to lose my sister again!¨

¨Listen, Claire. We can't jump, it's too risky¨ Katarina tried to keep her calm, but it was impossible and it wouldn't take long before the Summoner was able to release herself.

¨Risky?! She is a little girl, and is injured! I am in a better shape, I **will** catch her¨ The brunette tried to move her arms but she was still unable to escape ¨Let me go, Kat. Don't make me do things none of us will like¨

¨If you want to hurt me, go ahead. But at least try to listen to me before-¨ Kat's ´hug´ around Claire disappeared, just like the Summoner. In just a blink of an eye the earthling was no longer there and reappeared seconds later by the nearest person ¨Using my own skills against me?¨

¨Claire, listen to her¨ Matt tried to convince his friend that the plan she had in mind was a mistake ¨Let us all go together, if any noxian finds you, then I am sure you will not have a good time¨

¨I killed some, and I don't mind doing it again just to keep Liz safe…¨ Claire frowned, she was completely locked on the idea of finding her sister. She got to the ledge and saw something pink already at street level; but before jumping, something grabbed her wrist. As she turned, the white haired Champion was standing beside her ¨You gonna stop me as well?¨

¨I'm going with you¨ This surprised the Summoner, considering everyone was against her idea ¨I swore to myself to protect the person I am bound to, even if your idea being quite reckless.

¨Then so be it…¨ She turned once again towards the assassin ¨You coming Kat?¨ But she remained silent and with her arms crossed ¨Fine… Let's go Riven¨ Claire looked down and jumped into the nearest roof with the Exile following her steps.

…

Liz had some advantage but with a hurt leg it wouldn't take long for Claire and Riven to catch up to her. The problem they had was the amount of soldiers that were moving; even if the Summoner said that she was going to kill them, the Champion heavily suggested her not to do it, especially when they are heavily outnumbered.

As they were waiting in an alleyway for the last armored person to leave, Riven became a bit curious about the story of her Summoner, especially now that the bound between them was strong and half of the girl's hair was white while the last remainings of brown were disappearing.

¨Claire I should ask: Why did you kill your parents?¨

Taken aback by the question, the earthling frowned ¨I did not! My parents abandoned both Liz and me because none of them liked us. This is the same thing as…¨ She shook her head¨ Just like when Malzahar kidnapped her; he implanted the idea that I was the one that killed her parents¨

¨Malzahar? Last time I remember he was imprisoned at the Institute alongside all of his servants¨

¨Yes, but Kat and I saw Kog'Maw running around¨ Claire sighed ¨There's something weird going on, but as long as Liz is safe and back at home, then I don't care whatever happens next¨

¨I suggest you calm down. If you keep having that mindset it will probably lead to your death¨ Riven leaned by the corner and saw that there were no more soldiers ¨It's clear, time to move¨

At first they tried to follow their instincts on where was Liz going, but as soon as they were getting closer to the center of the city, the two girls noticed some bloodstains on the cobblestone; probably due to the injured leg of the little sister.

¨Over there¨ Claire pointed at a big building that was near the plaza; sadly the front entrance was guarded by noxians so it was impossible for a direct approach ¨Damn… how are we going to get there?¨

¨Maybe _we_ can help you¨

The duo was frozen after hearing the voice of a man; although Claire never met him, Riven did and for her it only meant trouble. They turned and saw a small group of armored people with their weapons already out, in front of them there was a very distinguishable

He had a dark green vest with white fur on the back of the head that left part of his abdomen revealed, in his arms two oddly shaped axes that were used for executing and show off. His moustache was easily recognizable and that smile of his was something anybody would dislike, if his ego wasn't already his main source of hate.

¨Ladies… it's a pleasure seeing you here in this _marvelous_ city, but wouldn't be better if you actually come with Draven?¨ The Glorious Executioner, started spinning one of his axes to threaten the duo.

¨What do you want Draven? Shouldn't you be opening a wound on somebody's back?¨ Riven moved her hand to the handle of the runic sword; she knew there was going to be a battle soon, but considering they were outnumbered then it would be best to run away.

¨Oh we came here for some important business, according to Mr. Raven guy. But I also wanted to see if our second most beloved Champion – the first one being me, of course- was faring after his… new condition¨

¨I thought Darius was with you this whole time¨ Claire huffed, trying to mock at the ego-maniac Champion.

¨Oh, he? Naaaah¨ Draven stopped spinning the axe and placed it on his back along with the other one that was already resting there ¨Probably you heard of him, especially since you saw what he is capable of¨ He turned at the soldiers and clapped his hands ¨Gentlemen, let us show this ladies what I'm talking about…¨ The small wall of soldiers left an opening allowing something to step forward.

It was a crab, or at least it had the legs of one. The metal carcass surrounding its entire body left no space for flesh or blood; the darkened pustules disappeared and were replaced for nuts and bolts that hardened the heavy frame of this machine. Instead of a knife, the right arm had a missile launcher attached to where the hand was supposed to, on the other side it was the same cannon, albeit modified to suit the new body of this creature.

The mask was no longer there; instead it was a helmet that protected the main parts of this monstrosity that was once a human. From behind the exhaust pipes released toxic fumes that made it look like one of the trucks from the Earth. The _thing_ that was in front of them was no longer human, it was a creation of one of the most brilliant minds in Zaun.

¨Let me re-introduce you to the Headsman's Pride, the true executioner of Noxus: Urgot¨

¨There's no coming back from your demise¨ The robotic voice from the creature was terrifying, but the fact that he was already preparing his weapons was a big warning for the two girls.

¨Woah big guy, we are not here to kill them… at least not yet¨ He turned at the duo ¨You are coming with us, there is someone important you need to meet.

* * *

(October 10th 2015 – 3:55 PM – Town hall, Zaun, Runeterra)

Being prisoners was not something they expected and being taken to the main building of the city was not a good signal either. Before entering the noxian Champions took away Claire's weapons but the main problem was with Riven because no one was able to carry the runic blade except for her and the Summoner so they had to make sure the snow haired woman wasn't able to pull the sword by cuffing her arms.

While both Draven and the Battlecast monster stayed on the front door of the town hall, a handful of guards escorted the duo to the main office that was on the upper floor. Just as they expected, the bloodstains were still going up, so the actual plan to find Liz was not that much of a failure…

… until the doors opened.

Inside there were four people already; all of them familiar faces for the two girls which meant extra trouble. On the far end of the table there was the old man who ruled Noxus, in his shoulder the many-eyed crow that cawed as soon as Claire stepped inside. At his right was the general of the armed forces, and the right hand when it comes to most of the issues in the city; a man who should be feared not by his bulkiness but by the size of the axe that decimates bodies.

In front of the Hand of Noxus was the mage that the Summoner saw back at the capital, with a sensual smile and a finger near her lips; but probably the most important detail that caught the earthling's eye was the pink haired girl that was sitting beside the Deceiver.

¨Ah, the infamous Summoner finally makes her way to Zaun. Kinda impressive to see you here after what you did during the execution¨ Swain greeted Claire ¨And I can see you brought the soldier that abandoned her post¨ He then saluted the Exile.

¨I didn't come here to talk. I just want to go back home with my sister and-¨

¨Silence you weakling!¨ The juggernaut punched the table, inhibiting Claire from speaking once again.

¨No need to shut our guests, Darius¨ The Master Tactician calmed the brute by raising his hand ¨But I'm afraid I can't let you do that¨ He then turned back at the now fully white haired earthling ¨The girl is happy right here, after all she is reunited with a caring mother¨ The eyes of the Summoner went directly to LeBlanc who was hugging the little sister by the side and caressing her shoulder.

¨That's bullshit!¨ Claire yelled ¨Liz don't listen to their lies they're gonna¨

¨Please, my dear¨ The raven dressed woman hushed the earthling ¨You are scaring my daughter¨

¨She is right. But now… this is something that is not related to all of us¨ He turned to the Hand of Noxus once again ¨Darius, mind showing the deserter what happens to those who abandon the army?¨

¨With pleasure…¨ He grinned and walked towards the Exile.

Even if Riven tried to back away, the soldiers by the door didn't allow her to escape ¨Oh… before I forget, she won't be needing that sword, so why don't you leave it right there?¨ The sarcastic tone was an order for one of the troopers that were outside of the room. With a knife he managed to cut all the leather strips that were holding the runic blade on the woman's back and it caused the weapon to fall to the ground, creating a powerful sound ¨Much better. It's all yours Darius¨

The giant man pushed Riven outside of the room and closed the door, leaving this four people alone in silence ¨You may be wondering what's under that cloth, right girl?¨ The tyrant of Noxus pointed with his cane at a medium sized object that covered by a brownish piece of cloth.

Certainly that thing caught Claire's attention when she entered into the room, but the first theories she had was that it was some sort of weird ornament for the table or something that was common in Runeterra or Zaun.

¨If I answer correctly will you give me back my sister?¨ But the two adults remained silent while Liz kept looking at the older sibling ¨Fine, it is some kind of… ornament, I don't know¨

¨You are correct, you don't know¨ LeBlanc smiled and got closer to the center, pulling the cloth covering the object ¨I am surprised you couldn't figure out what it was from the beginning…¨ And there it was, the thing that caused so many troubles in the past; the thing that opened Runaterra to the Earth; the thing that many people would die to get their hands on. The Void Crystal ¨It was surprisingly easy to sneak inside of the chamber and get this relic without anyone else noticing¨

¨No… that… why would you need it?¨ Claire moved her hands to the back, trying to pull the blades Katarina gave to her, but she remembered the soldiers took them away from her.

¨Me?¨ She giggled ¨I have no use for this forsaken artifact, but it is actually a gift¨ The Champion pulled the crystal closer to the pink haired girl ¨Go ahead, Liz, this is all yours¨

¨No… Liz, don't do it¨

Just like any young person, the glowing and colorful objects were the perfect bait to any child, and since Liz was a 10 year old in the body of an adult, this was not an exception. The pink haired girl grabbed the crystal with utmost care. It felt cold and easy to rotate it because of the slippery crystalline texture.

The purple glow was reflecting on the earthling's face as she was smiling, but there was something Liz wasn't noticing. Small ghostly vines that were coming from the sides were trying to embrace the hands of the little girl; this was the moment when the happiness disappeared and a serious, if not sad smirk appeared.

¨I-I remember… mom… dad… and…¨ She remained silent for a moment, her face moving up and looking at the nothingness of the wall ¨And…¨ Soon, the blue in her eyes disappeared and everything was replaced with a purple glow. Liz (or whatever that was in that moment) slowly turned its head towards Claire who was horrified to see her sister in that state; with a grin the earthling opened her mouth ¨Ah… Summoner, long time no see…¨ The echo in her voice was no longer human, but most importantly, the one who spilled those words wasn't the Liz the Summoner knew; it was the Prophet of the Void, Malzahar.

* * *

 **Ever thought that the shit hit the fan? Well, I think that's the moment.**

 **Well ladies and gentlemen, Malzahar is back, and a new Champion appeared as well! This is becoming more and more fun to write; hard, sure, but fun nonetheless.**

 **I think I'll explain some stuff because of reviews and PMs that I received, most of them regarding Vi and Ekko.**

 **Amnesia: Vi suffered from amnesia and cannot remember a lot of things. She _does_ remember some of her childhood such as being born in Zaun and participating in a street gang. HOWEVER she does not remember most of the members of said gang (Canonically, Riot said that Jinx and Ekko were with Vi)**

 **Ages: In terms of who is older/younger, according to Riot Jinx is older than Vi (THEY ARE NOT SISTER FFS. THAT IS CANON) and Vi is older than Ekko. However it is speculated that Ekko is somewhat is around his 15s. For the sake of the story (and lemons in case they happen) he is 19, one year younger than Liz.**

* * *

 **KyuubiNoPuma:** _Well, I got nothing. But I can't wait for this battle to happen: Noxus Vs The World..._

 **I'm quite sure this battle is not too far from this chapter, especially how all the events are going.**

 **Alban217:** _I hope Jhin will appear soon __

 _Now that i think about it, vi has amnesia so she doesn't remember of her childhood, will you use the theory of vi being jinx's sister?_  
 _i really like that theory and i hope riot will reveal some information soon.I'm sorry for the bad grammar , English is a bit difficult to learn_

 **Don't worry about Jhin he... is doing some things, but it's not too far, trust me ;)**

 **I hope that the amnesia part was explained properly; there was another person who asked me for the same question in a PM.**

* * *

 **Phew, that was an interesting chapter to write. But I gotta leave now 'cause driving lessons with the family. Hopefully I can get my driver's license during winter's break.**

 **That being said, it's time for me to go, and remember:**

 **See you in the next chapter ;)**


	49. Ch 48: 3 kids from Zaun

**I know, I uploaded the wrong chapter.**

* * *

(October 10th 2015 – 3:45 PM – Zaun, Runeterra)

After both Claire and Riven jumped down, everyone looked at them from the top part of the city.

¨Aaaand there they went¨ Matt said, shrugging ¨What do we do now?¨

¨We follow them¨ Caitlyn added and leaned a bit, trying to see how big was the fall to the next rooftop ¨I'll give them credits for their escape, it looks quite hard¨

¨Especially if you are carrying someone¨ Vi whispered but no one heard that, thankfully.

Katarina was the first one to jump; once she landed on the first rooftop, the redhead turned and looked up at the rest of the Champions and Summoners ¨We're not gonna let Claire wander around without any kind of protection, aren't we?¨

¨We're not as agile as you, Kat!¨ Nick yelled and looked at his right ¨We're gonna take the stairs and meet you back at ground level¨ He turned back at the assassin ¨Don't go without…-¨ But she was no longer there ¨…us. Shit¨

Everyone moved in a single line down the staircase and with utmost care because if someone falls, then the rest was probably going to follow its roll down to the ground. Once they got to the nearest street, the big group made a circle, looking at each other ¨Alright so where do we have to go?¨ Matt asked

¨I'd say there¨ Vi pointed at the street that was behind them.

¨No no, they went over there… maybe?¨ Marie pointed at the one at the right

¨I'm fairly certain they took… uh…¨ Nathan looked at the third path with a lot of doubt, but then he looked at the other two ¨I'm lost…¨

¨Well, we can't stay here and let Claire go alone with a lot of noxian soldiers around¨ Caitlyn added ¨Does anybody know where they might be heading¨

¨The city hall¨ Everyone turned at the zaunite boy who was on top of the staircase; they left him on the top because he was still unconscious but after waking up, Ekko decided to follow them ¨Surprisingly, all those three roads end up on the main plaza where that building is¨

Everyone looked at each other once again and whispered some words. Although some were not happy to split the group, it was the best option if they wanted to find Liz or the noxian trio that was now missing. After deciding who to go with, Matt chose Vi and Caitlyn to go with him; Nick with Leona and Marie with Nate and Taliyah.

Their path was clear of soldiers so the Piltover trio had no troubles moving at first, but they were not alone sadly, from behind, the calm time traveller was walking alongside them with his weapon resting over his shoulder.

¨Why are you following us?¨ The blue haired Summoner asked as he slightly turned back to see the tanned boy.

¨Because you are the ones that I know most… or so I thought about someone¨ He huffed, making Vi frown.

¨Look, you talked about a gang; I would remember, but I don't, so cut your crap for a bit, would 'ya?¨ The brute grunted, still not looking at the Champion that was behind them.

¨It was just a few years ago. You don't remember me? The boys? Or Jinx?¨ He thought for a second after he said that ¨Alright… maybe not Jinx… she changed quite a lot lately. But you?!¨

¨Maybe if you give us some insight on what was your story, then she might remem-¨ Matt got pulled by his girlfriend, forcing him not to finish the sentence.

¨Don't. Vi suffered from amnesia and she cannot remember almost anything from her criminal times. The last thing I want is someone like her to go against us¨ She tightened the grip around the Summoner's arm ¨Don't fuel up their conversation. I mean it¨ After those last words, she released her boyfriend.

¨A pleasure¨ Ekko cleared his throat ¨It was just a few years ago. Vi, Jinx and I were on the same gang; because of our close relationship as friends, we were always sent to do some theft together. But that was a problem too, seeing as if one of us failed to bring a good amount of stolen products all three of us were punished¨

¨I started to follow you until you said Jinx. Why would _me_ -The one who loathes that no-brainer the most- be her partner in crime?¨ Vi chuckled, almost sarcastically.

¨That's funny, you two were like sisters; you took care for each other¨

¨I don't have a sister¨

¨Jinx does¨ The white haired boy let the bat fall from his shoulder and grabbed it before it touched the ground, allowing it to be dragged against the rocky floor ¨But that doesn't mean you are _that_ sister. Anyway, we were tasked to move to a different place to rob, not sure if they wanted us to stay away from Zaun or it was actually some kind of promotion. Thing is we went to the other side of the river¨

¨Piltover¨ The pink haired added.

¨Correct, we never been there so the first thing we had to do was scout all around the place, discover who was in charge and if it was easy to get the most precious stuff¨ He sighed ¨Needless to say that miss fancy hat over there had everything under control¨ This time he chuckled ¨Well… _had_ was the right word¨

¨Can we stop talking about past memories?¨ Caitlyn tried to avoid that subject, if Vi started to remember something then it wouldn't be a good idea to put the enforcer on her bad side ¨I know you are eager to share that information, zaunite, but we are not interested in listening to it. So we better focus on finding-¨ Vi hushed her partner.

¨Cupcake, this story is interesting, whether it's true or not, at least it's something we can listen to in this boring city¨ She turned to the time traveller ¨Continue¨

¨After learning every possible street and alleyway, we had everything planned. Rob a store and then escape through the roofs, sewers; anywhere; that city was our playground¨ His smile turned into something darker ¨Until the day of our failed heist came¨

¨A failed heist? How can you fail something if I was there to back your asses then?¨

¨It was not a complete failure per se. But we lost something more valuable than the loot we were going for… you¨

¨What?¨ Vi was taken aback, she never expected that in the story ¨I… that doesn't make any sense, punk! I'm still here, safe and sound, cracking the jaws of those who dare to disobey my law¨

¨You didn't die, you dork! I may be younger than you but that doesn't mean I have the brain of a child¨ The zaunite grunted ¨We heard that some mining equipment was worth a lot of gold coins, so if we wanted to return to the gang as heroes, then taking that thing was our objective…¨

* * *

(4 years earlier)

¨So… you sure there's no other way?¨ A young Ekko looked at the dark interior of the cave, in his hands there was the clock hand he gladly took from the Piltover clock tower and used it as a bat.

¨You see any? C'mon, it's just darkness, what's there to fear, E?¨ Jinx smiled, around her waist she had the same electric pistol from the present; the main differences were that Zap was the only gun she was carrying, also not all of her arm was tattooed with the clouds and bullets, and of course she wasn't that crazy.

¨I dunno, maybe getting that mining thingy is not that worth… What do you say? We back out Vio-¨ The zaunite criminal couldn't finish his sentence because the pink haired hushed him.

¨How many times I have to repeat it? Do NOT call me by my name¨ The young enforcer said; she had a wrench in her hands because from all three, she was the one with the most knowledge about mechanical objects.

¨A'ight, then how do you want me to call you?¨ He looked at the tattoo in the leader's cheek ¨How about… Vi?¨

¨Sheez, that's horrible¨ The mechanic replied ¨I would never call myself that way, it's just too… dull or empty. Six should do fine¨

¨Are you two done?¨ The cyan haired attracted the attention of both Ekko and Six ¨We are probably going to pull the biggest heist so far and talking won't do anything!¨

¨Yeah, you're right, let's move¨ The leader agreed and entered into the cave with his two friends behind her.

The entrance was probably the darkest place but after a few meters, some hextech lamps were hanging from the walls to give the miners the enough light to extract the minerals. The leftover carts with the shiny gold and silver were filled to the top; even if it was just at hand's reach, they couldn't take it because their objective was far more valuable than just unrefined metals.

After a series of tunnels, the trio found themselves in a big area where the drilling apparatus was in the middle, unguarded ¨Wow… that thing is huuuuge¨ Jinx said, pulling her pistol ¨We have to carry that thing back to the sewers?¨

¨No, what we're looking for is probably near that machine's core¨ Six informed ¨We either move fast, get that thing and leave, or stay some more to get part of the minerals this honorable workers retrieved as extra loot¨

¨I don't think we should do that…¨ Ekko looked at the ceiling ¨This place doesn't seem too stable, I'd rather get what we came here for, then get out¨

¨You're just a coward¨ Jinx also looked up, mostly at the supports that held the entire cave standing and without any collapses ¨So… Six, what are we going to do?¨ But she didn't received any answer ¨Six?¨ The two younglings that were still there looked at their side and saw that the pink haired was no longer with them, instead she was already moving towards the drilling machine ¨She won't give up…¨

Without being seen by the miners, the other two kids tried to keep up the leader's pace. By the time the three of them were by the machine, Six was already climbing up and inspecting every possible place where their prized object might be. By unscrewing almost everything on the dashboard she could only see different colored wires, but still no sign of the artifact.

¨Can you speed that thing up? They're coming¨ The other two were looking at the workers that were on the far end of the cave.

¨Hey!¨ The three of them turned back and saw a miner with a yellow hat and a lamplight on his hand ¨What are you doing here kids? This is a dangerous area¨ He looked at the girl on top of the machine who had a few wires in her hand ¨Wait… what are you doing?¨

Without thinking, Jinx aimed Zap at the adult and pulled the trigger, tazing this man and leaving him unconscious by the machine.

¨Are you out of your mind?!¨ Ekko yelled, although in a way so no one else would hear this.

¨Relax… that thing was not supposed to kill him…¨ She got closer to the victim of her electric pistol and started to check if he had something valuable. After turning the body she saw that in his neck there was a necklace with a key on it ¨Well well well, what is this?¨ Jinx pulled the key, breaking the small chain ¨Pinkie, catch¨

After a successful movement, Six had in her hands the key to something, but the real question was: Where does the key fit? The only location was almost at the side of a turning wheel; so without hesitation, the leader placed the key inside and turned it, hoping that it would reveal the reason why they came to that cave.

But the response she received was completely different; the machine started and everyone turned to see the drilling apparatus making its loud noises. With a lot of curiosity, the cyan haired girl pulled a lever near the dashboard and the big drill made a sudden movement to the right, hitting one of the supports that held that place.

¨Uh oh¨ Ekko whispered and saw a few rocks falling to the ground, but he knew that those won't be the last ones.

A big group of stones fell near the wall, trapping the miners that were working. But the kids' attention went to something different; near the bottom of the machine was something glowing. After jumping out of the control booth, Six hit the side and a secret compartment was revealed, showing an orange hextech crystal that powered the drill.

¨I can't believe we came here for a crys-¨ The leader got cut when a rock fell on top of the drill and made it fall, creating a thunderous sound and making the ground shake ¨We need to get out, now!¨ She hesitated at first, but with the help of her wrench, Six managed to get it without getting electrified in the process.

Another rock fell, this time on top of the booth, destroying the machine completely ¨Come on!¨ Jinx yelled and grabbed the white haired boy by the hand, pulling him out.

However the mechanic wasn't moving; for some reason she thought that all of this happened because of her fault. Their golden rule in the gang was not to injury any innocent people, and even if they weren't doing it directly, leaving those miners to die was breaking the only thing that kept her from being a savage criminal.

¨Six come on!¨ Jinx yelled, they were already out of the danger zone.

¨No…¨ She shook her head ¨Get out of the cave, I have to do something first¨

She ran towards the remainings of the drilling machine; by the time the pink haired looked back, none of her friends were there. It was clear that if she wanted to save the miners, her strength was not enough to do it, so Six's plan was to create something fast that can be used to clear the path.

The first ideas of creating an explosive device were quickly scrapped since most of the gunpowder was near the entrance. Her next plan was to create a pair of gauntlets, but to do so; it would require the hextech crystal.

When she was younger, the rest of the gang taught her how to be a good fighter, and give that punch that can knock someone off. Although this time it would be against rocks, her training would still pay off.

With the last remainings of the machine, Six created a pair of makeshift gauntlets that used the crystal as the main powering cell ¨Stand back!¨ She yelled at the miners. A quick succession of punches destroyed the rocks that held the workers captive; they were all scared when they saw the pink haired girl with that creation of hers covering the hands ¨Don't you stand there! Get moving!¨

With yells and thank you-s, the miners ran away from that trap and towards the exit, but Six's work wasn't over yet, near the destroyed machine was the foreman who was still unconscious after Jinx's electric pistol.

The girl ran towards him and carried the old man, hoping that she was able to get out and reunite with her friends. But her luck was running out when the roof started to collapse and a rock fell on top of the leader's face, leaving him unconscious alongside the last miner. Her eyes were getting heavy and the hopes of getting out alive were slowly fading away.

…

By the time she woke up, the sun was hitting her face and there was a person close to her who was bandaging her head ¨Oh… you are awake, for a moment I thought you had a head trauma¨

¨Where am I?¨

¨The outskirts of Piltover; I gotta admit, you were quite brave to venture into the mine and save all those workers¨ The doctor closed the box that had many medical supplies.

¨W-what? I don't…?¨ She looked around and almost most of the miners were focused on their own business rather on the pink haired girl.

¨What's your name?¨ He asked but she couldn't give a proper answer.

¨Uh… I… I don't know¨

¨Mh… maybe that tattoo of yours might give us a clue¨ He turned and eyed the ink mark engraved on her left cheek ¨It says… Vi¨

¨Yeah… maybe… maybe that's my name… Vi¨

* * *

(Present)

¨We couldn't get you out of there; the pilties took you a hospital and after that, we lost track of you¨ Ekko sighed ¨After that moment everything went downhill; Jinx started to get crazy and got some weird ideas that you were being tortured or something. Eventually she started to build some more guns for her and… it was as if she talked to them¨

¨So Jinx turned into what she is today¨ Matt added and received a slight poke in the arm by his girlfriend.

¨Pretty much, I decided to return to Zaun and cut every possible tie with the gang, Jinx on the other hand wanted to stay at Piltover and find out where Vi was¨ He looked at the Summoner ¨But every time I hear news from that place, it's just… horrible¨

¨So lemme get this straight¨ Vi attracted the attention of the time traveller ¨Let us suppose this is real, aye? The only criminal thing I remember was to steal stuff from other criminals, and that led me to join forces with Cupcake¨ She slightly turned at the Summoner ¨Yo, blue balls, can you stop whistling?¨

¨Don't call me like that! And why would I be whistling?¨ He frowned, especially after being called out like that.

¨I dunno¨ The enforcer shrugged ¨You were probably bored and-¨

¨ARTILLERY!¨ Caitlyn yelled and pointed at something in the sky. It was a medium-sized shell that was en route to collide against this group of four.

Everyone moved away and allowed the projectile to crash against the cobblestone, leaving a small stream of hot metal until it disappeared.

¨What the hell was that?!¨ Matt yelled and looked around.

¨Oh I know; it's not a what, it's a who¨ Ekko pointed at the two strangers that were not too far away from the group.

One of them wore a black coat that had a big metallic contraption strapped to the chest, as well as a big cannon above the shoulder that spew lasers to any hostile he would encounter. The red glowing staff and mask was more than enough for the four since that person was a huge enemy of Piltover, and Ekko as well.

The other one was not a person, but a weird thing. They saw it before; once it was a creature that vomited acid onto their victims, now it would fire bullets, rockets and whatever the glorious creator wanted.

¨Piltovians in my city?¨ Viktor grunted with a metallic tone in his voice ¨No… maybe this is a good sign… more valuable assets for my Glorious Evolution¨

…

Back on the high part of the city where the group once was, a person looks at the entire place, his grin covered by a gray mask that showed no emotions, yet it was the mask that everyone learned to fear during his long stay at Ionia.

¨I can feel it…¨ He extended his arms to the sides ¨The perfect stage for a wonderful performance¨ He saw on the distance the pink haired woman and the other three friend of hers ¨Right. On. Cue.¨

* * *

 **Had a hard time wrting this chapter but in the end I liked the idea of Ekko explaining a bit of Vi's past. Also, our beloved masked man is in Zaun and has his eyes focused on the piltovian enforcer (I know the actual order is Garen - Vi, but for the sake of this story, I wanted to invert that)**

* * *

 **Duuuude: _Is Darius raping Riven in that room or what? Lol I'm always asking all these sexual questions._**

 **Lol, no. He is (supposedly) torturing Riven for deserting the army. No, I'm not gonna make a DariusxRiven lemon.**

* * *

 **Not much to say but I had my good share of fun writing this. I love how all the Battlecast guys are appearing in each chapter, but well, I do hope Nick and Marie have better luck, because if they can't save Claire, Riven (and maybe Kat) who will?**

 **Anyway, not gonna spoil much, so you know how this thing goes, right?**

 **See you in the next chapter ;)**


	50. Ch 49: Traces of the Solari

(October 10th 2015 – 4:00 PM – Zaun, Runeterra)

The group split up, everyone took different paths and Leona was left alone with Nick, although the blond explorer was still by the staircase.

¨Ez you coming?¨ The Summoner asked, looking at the piltovian who didn't seem too eager to continue.

¨Nah, I'll just… stay here and probably catch up with Cait and Vi. You go ahead; maybe your path leads you faster to Liz's sister¨

¨You seem a bit down¨ Leona got closer to his fellow Champion ¨What happened to you?¨

Ezreal looked down and shook his head, the duo were able to hear his sobbing; by the time he looked up, the red in his eyes was completely visible ¨I fucked it up… Maybe if I was more of a responsible person, someone that actually has some importance in Demacia for doing great things rather than… finding stupid forgotten artifacts¨

¨Hey hey hey, those artifacts that you found are quite valuable for Runeterra's society, hell your investigations led to the discovery of Aatrox as well as… I don't know, but you did great things!¨ The white haired boy sat at the side of the saddened person ¨And what if the people at Demacia think that being an explorer is not important? Fuck them!¨

¨Yeah but doing my work led me to lose the girls that I loved… First Lux, and now Li-¨ He stopped himself and widened his eyes, unfortunately the other two heard him.

¨Y-you have… you love Liz?!¨ The Radiant Dawn was completely surprised; she wasn't happy or angry, because there was no feeling that could describe that moment.

¨I… I…¨ But he sighed; they won ¨To be honest, I don't know. I love Lux, she's been my girlfriend for many years now but deep inside I felt something wrong about that relationship¨ He stood up ¨Then Liz came and… it felt like Lux, energic, curious, but she was different… she was¨

¨A fucking child! She has 10, you have like… what? Twenty something?¨ The Summoner couldn't believe what the blond was saying.

¨Twenty five, but listen to me, she is a grown up now¨

¨She is an adult because of some kind of magic. It is not the same¨ Leona added.

¨That is why I don't know!¨ Ezreal gave a few steps forward before turning to the two Solari ¨I still think she is a child, but sometimes she acts like an adult¨

¨Still… you are not planning on asking her for marriage, right?¨ Nick left the sword at the side and crossed his arms ¨You knew her for some days now; don't you think it is too early for this kind of odd romance?¨

¨Maybe…¨ The piltovian turned his head and focused on the path Matt and the other pilties took ¨I still can't get a definite answer, but I'm sure there will be one in the future¨

¨I would be worried if Claire or Kat find out you have a crush on the missing sister¨ The Radiant Dawn giggled ¨Now go, all this… weird talk is just delaying your meeting with Vi and Caitlyn¨

¨Can I trust that you won't reveal this… secret of mine?¨ The Solari remained silent but nodded ¨Thank you¨ With those last words the explorer ran away; he still had a long way until they reach the Piltover's Finest.

Instead of leaving towards the path they were supposed to take, Leona and Nick decided to stay there in silence. None was looking at each other; it felt like the first time they had some time alone back at the Earth. Why was it so hard to face each other?

After a few minutes of silence, the Champion turned her head at the Summoner who was still looking away ¨What did you do?¨

¨Mh?¨ He looked at his left, without knowing what the Radiant Dawn was talking about.

¨You said that you did bad things in order to find me. Apart from leading Diana here; what other stuff happened?¨

¨I guess I should start, it's a long story¨ The white haired sighed ¨I landed some time ago on a Solari temple, thought I was alone but Diana was there as well; from that moment she's been following me¨

¨But I guess the reason the Lunari followed you was because you are bound to her, right?¨ Leona grabbed Nick's hand.

¨Not that I wanted… Anyway, on my way down the mountain I received help from Jax and Pantheon, although I don't know where they might be now¨

¨You… killed any of the Rakkor on your way here?¨ Before becoming the Radiant Dawn and consequently a Solari, Leona used to be a member of the warrior's tribe and her closest friend was the Artisan of War.

¨What? No, Jax fought against them but he seemed to knock them all. But that wasn't the worst part of the trip, because the first time we decide to camp, was probably when that… helmet bastard started to hate me.

¨Can't blame you for hating Pantheon, he is not an easy person to like¨ She smiled, the relationship Leona had with the warrior was friendly; although when they had to fight each other, no matter how close they were, only one of them was going to survive.

¨I killed people…¨ The Champion widened her eyes ¨There was this town that we came across and apparently Diana used some kind of power to control me. I was unconscious and…¨ Nick lowered his head ¨I'm sorry¨ Instead of receiving some kind of hatred or a negative response, he was surprised to notice that Leona was hugging him from the side.

¨You're not the only one who did bad things in the past. After you were gone, I've been killing people as well; those who been hiding secrets about the Solari and the Lunari. I'm not proud of what I did, but it was the right thing¨ She looked at the boy's eyes ¨You weren't conscious of what you did, it's impossible to blame you for that¨

¨Still… there's innocent blood in my hands, what kind of Solari am I?¨

¨One that still has a lot to learn¨ She gave him a tender smile and reduced the distance with his lips. It was a short, but enjoyable kiss that the two of them needed; their lives weren't that happy after all of the Summoners returned back to Earth ¨Once this is all over… will you stay with me?¨

¨Seeing as I can't convince you to stay in my world… besides, we are the last Solari in Runeterra, our objective should be rebuilding the Order, don't you think?¨

¨Yeah…¨ He nodded and gave another kiss to his lover ¨Alright, time to move, everyone is probably by the plaza¨

¨If only we had some peace¨

¨We will¨ He stood up and helped the ginger get up, after that the duo took the path that belonged to them.

* * *

From the rooftops, the Lunari looked as the two departed away from the bottom of the staircase. She landed back on the street and got closer to the place her rivals were sitting on ¨Guess I can't force him to look at the Moon…¨ Diana slightly turned her head and saw the moon-silver sword that was resting near the staircase ¨Oh no...¨ She picked it up and looked at it ¨How can that idiot forget this?!¨

By the time she turned, a group of four noxian soldiers were waiting for the white haired woman, all of them prepared to attack ¨Lady, put those weapons down¨

¨I don't have time for this¨ She tried to walk away but the troopers followed her movements, blocking her path once again ¨Don't you have some other people to follow?¨

¨The General already ordered that any Champion that does not belong to Zaun or Noxus should be escorted immediately out of the city¨ The Captain yelled, raising his hand as the soldiers gave a step forward.

¨You _really_ want to get out of my way¨ Her hand went directly for the crescent blade and pulled it out, making the four noxians in front of her look at it in terror.

The blade from the Lunari started to glow and so did the mark in her forehead ¨We shall not cower against the enemies of Noxus!¨ As the troops were slowly advancing, the girl frowned and ran at them.

In just a blink of an eye, the Scorn of the Moon was already behind all of the soldiers, her crescent weapon bathed in blood and the noxians were falling to the ground as blood poured out of their wounds ¨Just a little setback…¨ She whispered and cleaned the crimson liquid before sheathing once again on her back.

The Lunari followed the path that led to the two lovers, hoping that they weren't too far. Sadly there were good and bad news: The best part was that they haven't moved that much; on the other hand they were ambushed but a bigger patrol of soldiers, and not only that, the Artisan of War was with them.

She climbed to the rooftops to see all of the action. Her Summoner was fighting against Pantheon, although it was a fist fight versus a spear and a shield.

It was painful to see Nick trying his best to defeat the Champion, especially since the only thing he was able to do was to punch his rival's shield, after that it was mostly all odds against him. The Lunari armor he wore helped the white haired not to get any heavy injuries, but still there was some blood on the cobblestone.

She had the idea of interfering with this battle but doing so would probably lead to her death and the Summoner, so even if that was the best plan, it couldn't be executed.

After the battle was over the noxians grabbed the unconscious body of the Summoner and dragged him towards the plaza; Pantheon followed all of the troopers while Leona remained there, crying as they took the person she loved.

Diana returned to the street and got closer to the weeping Solari ¨Why didn't you stop them?¨ She murmured, looking at the ginger who raised her head.

With sword and shield, the Radiant Dawn aimed the blade at the Lunari who raised her hands in sign of peace ¨The noxians already took something precious to me, but you won't take my life so easily¨

¨I'm not here to fight you, but to offer you something¨ Leona tilted her head but still kept her guard up ¨Nicholas… he is my Summoner, but you probably knew that already. Now I saw that the Rakkor is working with the wrong people, while what happens to him is not my decision, I do want to see our mutual friend safe¨ The white haired woman showed the silver sword to the Solari ¨He needs protection, and this sword is not going to be enough, he needs us, the Champions bound to him… he _needs_ the person who loves him¨

The Targonian lowered her weapons and looked away for a moment ¨Why are you doing this? Don't you hate the Solari?¨ She frowned and looked back at the pale-skinned woman.

¨I do… but that kid is also a member of the Lunari **and** my Summoner¨ Diana grasped the handle of the sword tighter ¨I'm suggesting a truce, we rescue Nicholas and let him decide who he wants to be with. Then we continue to hate each other as normal¨ The white haired extended her hand.

¨You have to be quite desperate to ask for my help¨ Leona accepted and shook hands with her mortal enemy.

¨Or maybe you are the desperate one to accept an offer from the person you loathe¨ She chuckled ¨You know? Back at one of the Lunari temples… it talked about how the followers of the Moon and the Sun would become allies one day¨

¨We are not allies... just complete opposites who have a goal in common¨ She broke the handshake ¨Now let's go, we must save Nick¨

* * *

 **Pantheon is back and he made the wrong choice by choosing the noxians over anything else. Now Nick is in danger and the two mortal enemies made an alliance to stop the noxians and the baker.**

 **Ah... yes, about last time. I wrote the chapter, edited it and then uploaded the wrong one. Thing is that I thought everything went perfectly and then disappeared for the rest of the day since I went to the cinema; when I woke up and had that review saying that it was the wrong chapter, I immediatly replaced it, so again: Sorry.**

* * *

 **Duuude:** _WTF IS ALL THIS SPANISH. I THOUGHT THIS WAS IN ENGLISH. Did you decide to change?_

 **Again, sorry, thought it was the right chapter. No, this story will be english-only, so if there is a chapter in a different language (namely spanish) then it means I uploaded the wrong one.**

 **Canwewrite:** _Why does Nathan get slapped, he still hasn't done nothing in the , the noxian fucked up, THEY FUCKED UP. Honestly, I hate characters that do these things for pure power. Now, please, that darius x riven... And you aren't going to kill zed... are you? And Garen!? PLsplsplpspls, no._

 **Well let's being: He called out Taliyah's eyebrows, ¨abandoned¨ Lisa back at New York, then had that discussion with Lux, not sure if the last one is well deserver but the mage had to release some tensions.**

 **No, no DariusxRiven, I don't like that ship, so even if it's a bit spoiler-ish this, she is getting tortured, no anal rape, no anything.**

 **I mean... Sona died in this story so that means Zed is... yeah...**

 **Alban217:** _And here it comes our beloved "artist"._

 **Well, he is an artist... at least he considers that. Now he has his eyes focused on the stage, and the actors are just doing perfect in this play, he just needs the right moment and the crowd will be clapping at his marvelous performance.**

* * *

 **Writer's block is a bitch, and this took me quite a while to update (Including finals and all that) but hey, at least the story is advancing... in a way.**

 **This was Tourvelix and I bid farewell with our noble tradition:**

 **See you in the next chapter ;)**


	51. Ch 50: The offer

(October 10th 2015 – 4:00 PM – Zaun, Runeterra)

The third and last path belonged to Marie, Nathan and Taliyah. Unlike the other two, this one was mostly focused on the commercial district on the contaminated area and therefore the amount of shops in this place was quite big, however due to the noxian troops visiting Zaun, most (if not all) the business were closed or just not willing to serve any clients, especially if those were freaks like the blonde or foreigners of the noxian culture.

¨So… How does it feel?¨ Nate asked and the hybrid turned her head.

¨Excuse me?¨

¨Yeah like… how does it feel to be... like that, like Elise? Is it painful?¨ The brown haired boy wasn't that subtle when it came to asking questions.

The Summoner from the Shadow Isles raised her hand and looked at the red-tipped claw ¨It's… it just feels like normal now. Back when I first started to transform, it did hurt¨ She clenched her fists ¨I should be scared of what I am or what will happen to me if I accept the powers Elise talked me of, but instead, I don't feel any fear.¨

¨That woman… Elise, the powers she might don't seem something good to me¨ Taliyah added; just like most of the people in Runeterra, she knew that there were no good things at the damned island, and most of the Champions that came out from there were mostly evil; it wouldn't be a surprise if all of the Summoners bound to the people from there also shared the same ideals as the undead.

¨I know… but there is something weird I cannot tell; I have to sacrifice a lot, even my friends if I wish to get that power¨ Marie raised her head and looked at the sky ¨However…¨

¨However?!¨ Nate raised his tone ¨Come on, I don't know what that power might be, but it is mostly certain that sacrificing your friends is a stupid decision¨

¨I know, but if I can trick Elise so I don't have to kill anybody then there won't be any problem… right?¨

As they kept walking, this trio found that a lot of people were looking at them; some of the soldiers decided not to make eye contact to the spider-woman as she was probably the Champion's protégée. On the other hand, some of the troopers did recognize the woman with the stone shoulder pads but just like before, everyone was afraid that the hybrid protected her.

Their path slowly became a problem; not only because of the increased amount of noxians that were as they got closer to the center of the city, but mostly because they found a fork. Two different roads although it is unknown if both led to the same place.

 _¨Find me…¨_ A female voice struck into the Summoner's ears, it was Elise.

Her eyes looked everywhere but there was no sign of the Spider Queen, instead she focused on something that was not too far and on the road to the right. It was a small and black arachnid that was looking at the blonde.

¨Girl¨ The only guy in the group startled her as soon as he touched Marie's shoulder ¨Where do you think we should go?¨

¨Uhm…¨

¨ _Follow the spider… we need to talk¨_

Once again the Champion whispered into her brain. The chances that Elise might kill the other two companion was quite high, so she had to go alone ¨Maybe… we should split up¨

¨What?!¨ The brown haired boy raised one of his brows.

¨Yeah, like… you two take the path on the left, and I will go on the right one. That way if any of us ends up in a place that is not the city hall, we can easily go back¨

¨But what about protection?¨

¨I'm sure she can defend herself¨ Taliyah grabbed Nate's arm and started to pull him towards the left road ¨Come on, if we get there fast, then we can probably go back to the Freljord and check on your girlfriend¨

¨Yeah yeah… you don't need to remember me that…¨ Nathan said as the two of them left Marie alone.

Once the two companions disappeared, the blonde girl followed the spider; it was fast but considering not everyone was looking at her with a happy face, it was a good idea not to stay on the same place for too long. The arachnid led the Summoner through different streets and alleyways until she ended up by the docks.

From that place she saw the big noxian ship still being unloaded, it was unknown what their business in the city was, but as always, it couldn't be anything good.

The spider attracted once again the attention of the girl; but as they kept moving, the little black fellow infiltrated into a warehouse through a small hole. If Elise was inside then she needed to go in as well; thankfully the front door was open and she was able to get inside.

The further she went in, the darker it was, especially since the only way in or out of the building mysteriously closed ¨Elise?¨ The girl asked as she stepped forward, the sound of wood crunching under her pointy legs made it more uncomfortable.

From the shadows, some red glowing eyes were looking at the Summoner. As she got closer, the figure of the Spider Queen sitting on her back legs was easily recognizable ¨Enjoying your stay in Zaun so far?¨

¨What do you want?¨

¨Ah, direct, are we?¨ The Champion smiled as she was standing up from the makeshift throne ¨After all the events that have been happening regarding your pink haired friend, I thought you weren't going to show up¨

¨Wait, you've been following Liz?¨ It was no surprise that Elise's eyes were onto Claire's little sister, although where she went after LeBlanc appeared was a complete mystery.

¨Of course! I saw the little girl going to the city hall and with an injured leg¨ The black haired woman got closer to the Summoner and crossed her arms ¨Was it one of your friends that did that?¨

¨Why do you want to know?¨ The evil eyes from the woman were looking at Marie's soul, she wanted an answer and the blonde was not strong enough to keep that secret ¨Fine… it was Caitlyn¨

¨See? That wasn't so hard¨ Elise kneeled and allowed the tiny spider that led the Summoner into the warehouse jump into her palm ¨But let us talk about the reason why I called you here¨ She then allowed the small arachnid to jump crawl to the girl's shoulder ¨Have you considered my offer after all this time?¨

¨I don't have an answer just yet¨ The blonde frowned ¨Was that it?¨

¨I'm afraid it's not that simple, my dear¨ The black haired woman started to circle around the other girl ¨We got to a point where we cannot wait any longer¨

¨Well, I don't have an answer, so we can still wait on that¨

¨Oh… but I wasn't talking about us¨ Elise was now standing behind Marie as she placed her hands on the Summoner's shoulders ¨You see… there are many things which I haven't told you because so far you haven't proved to be a trustworthy person. But I _do_ know a few more things that have been circling in your mind¨

¨Why are you talking like that?¨ The blonde was starting to get more uncomfortable, especially since the fingers from the Champion were now grasping her skin tighter.

¨Marie… we've been in this together for some time now… But you hide some things from me, don't you?¨ The hands from the Spider Queen were slowly moving downwards, caressing the arms as she was getting closer to the girl's chest.

¨I'm afraid you are mistaken, Elise. You know I wouldn't hide anything from-¨ Marie quickly gasped as she felt the hands of the Champion fondling her breasts. Back at the Earth, she was almost flat-chested but with the transformation her pair grew up to a D size, similar to the ones from Elise ¨W-w-what are you doing?!¨

¨Having fun…¨ The hybrid got closer, her breasts were touching the Summoner's back ¨Maybe this can change your mind¨ She whispered with a sultry tone into the earthling's ear and bit the lobe.

¨S-s-stop this is not why I came here for!¨ The blonde tried to break free but she couldn't do anything. Her mind was conflicting right now, on the one hand her main focus was to find Liz, although on the other hand she was enjoying this.

¨While you were asleep, I dug up into your mind and found many things about your pasts. Thoughts that may be deep inside of the brain, but my magic managed to pull them out¨ The hands were slowly removing the black silk that was covering the beautiful mounds of flesh. Once down, her fingers played with the erect nipples ¨For instance, you have some interesting tastes. Back in school times you told everyone you had a crush on that Piltovian Summoner so you could hide your true feelings towards another girl¨

Marie was enjoying the moment; all of her efforts to escape were now replaced by pleasure, she fell for the trap of the spider ¨Please… stop¨ A moan escaped from her throat.

The nimble fingers from the Spider Queen were still groping the blonde's breasts; only this time one of the hands was slowly going down, running the red tips against the belly as it kept moving to the nether regions which were already soaked.

¨You hated your friends, but after making an alliance in order to defeat Malzahar and rescue the little girl for the first time, you ended up tightening your bonds once again¨ The Champion whispered and then proceeded to kiss the back of the Summoner's neck, after that she bit the side lightly, almost in a cute way.

¨What do you want?¨ Marie was in a moment of ecstasy, no one has ever touched her like that, and the fact that it was a woman was turning her up even more, but regardless of that, she was conscious.

¨Tell me, dear, you had a meeting with two interesting companions, didn't you?¨ The pointy fingers were slowly tearing apart the black silk that was covering the earthling's womanhood. Once it was free, Elise teased the girl by running the red tips around the lips.

¨I-I-I don't know…¨

¨Maybe if I do this…¨ The Spider Queen plunged a finger inside of the clit, making the blonde girl moan even louder ¨You will probably remember the Chain Warden and the Spear of Vengeance. Those two approached and tried to convince you that I will betray you¨ She laughed into Marie's ear ¨They knew I offered you a lot of power, and they were afraid that our new world wasn't going to include them¨ This was the Summoner's first time, so it didn't took long before her body started to itch, but the hybrid knew what was happening so instead of going on she removed the fingers from the tight spot ¨No no no, you are not allowed to finish just yet. First you have to tell me: Are you willing to accept my offer?¨

¨B-b-but… my friends¨ She hesitated at first, but her mind managed to think for a second ¨I… I can't¨

After saying those words, the black haired woman released the blonde from her grasp, pushing the girl to the ground ¨Well then…¨ Elise frowned ¨Such a shame that… you chose a mortal life rather than one that gives you everything you ever desired¨ She walked away and grabbed something from a nearby table ¨You were an interesting person…¨

¨Were?¨ Marie tried to stand up just to be pushed further into the ground but there was something else as well; her back felt painful as a cold liquid was running down her spine. As she tried to rotate, the Champion pulled something from the girl's body, it was a dagger and it was full of red ¨Why?¨ The Summoner faintly said.

¨I gave you a chance to survive, but you chose the wrong side…¨ She dropped the blade and walked closer to the injured person ¨I will tell you that your death will be slow… and painful; so enjoy the last moments of your life¨

¨B-but you said… you said that Champions aren't allowed to kill their bound Summoners¨

¨I did… but I lied¨ The blonde widened her eyes in surprise ¨I am not your Champion, but I was honest about Maokai's death. We had to make sure that you were bound to another one, more specifically: Me¨ Elise laid the still alive body on the ground, allowing Marie to take a better look of the Spider Queen ¨Sadly things do not go as planned and you were bound to a different Champion. Who? I don't know, but is that even important right now?¨ The black haired woman smiled ¨You became like that because Vilemaw injected the same poison I have in my body. He really wanted you to rule the new world¨

¨Who… who is we? What did LeBlanc told you?¨ The heavy breathing from the earthling was easily noted by the hybrid, if this were her last moments, then it wouldn't hurt any more to know about the woman's plan.

¨The Black Rose, my dear. Despite being a different person, I am still loyal to the Matron¨ The Champion grinned ¨There is something none of you know and it's that we have the Void crystal¨ Marie tried to stand up but her body was limp, she couldn't do that much but to listen ¨With the little girl in our hands, we can go further into the awakening of the Overlord… but sadly, you won't be here when that happens¨

The Champion turned and started to walk towards the door. When opened, two soldiers wearing the black and red attire entered into the warehouse ¨Orders?¨ One of them spoke to the Spider Queen.

¨Dump the body somewhere else, maybe the sewers¨ She looked back at the dying girl ¨Just make sure nobody else finds out¨

¨Understood¨

* * *

She wasn't dead yet, but her last breaths were not too far. The soldiers threw her to an abandoned part of the sewers, mostly were all of the bodies ended up being dumped after dying from the contamination in the city.

¨E-Elise…¨ Marie whispered, her eyes turning at all the rotten corpses all around her.

She started to blink, but time seemed to pass quite fast for her. For each blink, minutes passed and her heart was starting to give its last beats.

The blonde closed her eyes, just to be opened by something else. In front of her there were two things looking at her; their colors were black and white, although two blue orbs coming from each entity were inspecting her.

¨A new one, whose body was thrown into a pit of despair¨ The thing with white hair spoke first; it was a woman with a soft and calm tone in her voice; her face was covered by a black mask.

¨Just another body to hunt¨ Her companion, using a white mask, was a male with a deep and loud voice. Unlike the woman which had a complete body, this one was mostly a black ethereal spirit ¨Why haven't you attacked her yet?¨

¨She hasn't chosen…¨

¨Then the girl is mine!¨ The dark creature tried to advance but the woman in white raised her furry hand.

¨No, Wolf, she is not your pray either because she doesn't have a mark that we have to collect¨

The eyes of Marie looked at the one who protected her. It was small, not longer than 1 meter; her entire body was covered in white fur with some blue around her body. On the other hand she carried a beautiful bow that shared some of its pattern with the masked ghost.

¨Sooner or later, she will have to choose, Lamb¨

¨Just like everyone else¨ Lamb turned when she saw a green light coming from the far corner ¨They are coming for her…¨

The blonde girl blinked and the two entities that were in front of her disappeared; however something else was walking towards her, two people who she met in the past.

¨So in the end… you decided to trust her¨ The Chain Warden sighed ¨Guess you didn't learn a single thing¨ Marie tried to speak but she was unable to say almost anything ¨But surprisingly, there is still another way¨

The Spear of Vengeance stepped forward, she leaned to have a closer look at the Summoner ¨You were the one this entire time…¨ Kalista backed once again ¨I was doubting at first, but Thresh was correct, I am bound to you¨ The Champion moved her hand to the spear that was stuck in her chest ¨But, once again the Warden is correct. I can help you get what you seek most right now… revenge¨

The blue skinned woman was right; even if the blonde had the chance to help her friends, the only thought running around her head was killing Elise, the person who put her in that situation.

¨I-I-I…¨ The deathly groans coming from the Summoner's mouth were almost inaudible. She lost too much blood and her body was mostly limp; those were her last minutes.

¨I offer you the chance to find the Spider Queen and claim her life. However, in order to make this pact you must accept it, I cannot force you to do it¨

With the last remaining strength she had in her body, the Summoner raised her hand, as if she was trying to touch the projectile stuck into the woman's chest ¨I-I-I…¨ She had to do it, whether it was to warn her friends or take down the leader of the Cult of the Spider, denying this offer was **not** an option ¨…accept¨

After saying those words, Marie's ears were able to hear a bell; in the game it meant only one thing, and in Runeterra it wouldn't be too different ¨The pact is made¨ Kalista grabbed the spear and aimed directly at the heart of the dying blonde ¨ _We_ are one now¨

The pain disappeared and the spectral weapon struck the earthling, making her fall unconscious.

* * *

 **Ah, it was a long time since we had a lemon, right? :)**

 **Aaaaanyway, Marie is going to be out of the picture for some time. No, she ain't dead, if anyboody is wondering.**

 **With the releease of the new Project skins, I was thinking of something related to Kat and Claire, sadly I don't see it happening anytime soon :(**

* * *

 **Alban217:** _ekko x jinx?_

 **Well, according to Riot, Ekko had a crush on Jinx before she went mad. Now the crush is on Janna, however my story might have a different twist ;)**

 **0:** _I just finished chapter 22 and I noticed that you wrote " have a good sleep" and I thought I would just give some advise and say that it should be (did you sleep well) although for someone who didn't have English as their first language you're pretty damn good with it and better at using grammar than me :( feels bad man_

 **Hey thanks man. I still have some problems when writing in english and I end up thinking the sentence in spanish, therefore I ¨translate¨ it that way**.

* * *

 **I like how this is going. Next cycle will feature something interesting as well.**

 **Everyone is in a heap of trouble, so let's see if they can come out on top :)**

 **See you in the next chapter ;)**


	52. Ch 51: State of Mind

(October 10th 2015 – 4:00 PM – Town hall, Zaun, Runeterra)

The crystal was in front of Liz, calling her name. Her hand got closer to the artifact and felt a small surge of power in the tip of her fingers, the smile in her face was brief and it disappeared the moment her hand was able to hold the Void creation.

¨I-I remember… mom… dad… and…¨ The pink haired girl raised her head and stared at the wall ¨And…¨ In just a blink of an eye the earthling lost the control of her body, if not all of her consciousness.

Before she could react, Liz was no longer seeing the room at the town hall, it was a darker place, the walls were dark and on the far end there was some sort of staircase that led to an apparent throne on the top.

¨Where am I?¨ She tried to look anywhere but there was no clue on where she was, it didn't look like Piltover, Demacia or even the white room she was in back at the dream in the zeppelin.

¨ _Please, come forward, child¨_ A male voice, and similar to the one she heard in the last conscious dream was calling her from the throne.

Without knowing where to go or if there were any other options that led her outside of that place, the young sibling had no other choice but to start going up. Every step she took made the torches at each side lit on with a purple flame, it showed how well decorated that place was, despite being mostly in darkness.

Once in the top, the girl saw a shadow sitting in the throne, however none of the torches was able to illuminate the person nor was the area near surrounding that construction. The most curious fact was that the only ´visible´ person was Liz since she appeared to be emanating some sort of light that allowed her to see herself.

¨Ah… finally, I was hoping we could talk once again¨

¨You… you were the one in that white room, right?¨

¨I can see you haven't forgotten me¨ The man slightly leaned, resting his head over his hand and the elbow in the side of the throne ¨I can also see that you changed quite a lot. That pink hair… suits you¨

¨I… uh… thanks…¨ Liz grabbed one of the pigtails almost scared ¨I thought you were going to talk to me sooner¨

¨Well, you see, Elizabeth…¨ The fact that the strange man called the girl by her full name was a little upsetting for her ¨There have been some change of plans, the appearance of your sister and her friends in Zaun…¨ He sighed ¨Let's change the subject, you met Claire, correct?¨

¨Yeah, and just like you said she-¨

¨Nonono, please, let me finish¨ He raised his hand, interrupting Liz ¨I know you ended up being hurt, and I can see it that your leg has recently been bandaged¨ The shadow pointed at the injury caused by Caitlyn's rifle, it was now covered by a white cloth that stopped the bleeding ¨What if I told you that you can take… let's just say some revenge?¨

¨But… isn't that bad?¨

¨It certainly is, but sometimes mortality is **weakness** ¨ That last word ignited a purple flame in the man's eyes that rapidly lit off ¨I will help you take care of your sister, once this is done, we shall be reunited once again as a family¨

¨I don't know… it's just…¨ She turned, not facing the strange person.

¨It's just… what? Are you afraid?¨

¨No, but… Back at that place, where we all met, I talked to my sister and she felt… innocent¨ She looked up, but there was complete darkness ¨There's something in my memory, like… she was trying to rescue me… from something¨

¨Poor girl…¨ The man stood up and placed his hands on the younger sibling's shoulders ¨Claire has been trying to poison your mind for a long time, this is not the time to hesitate¨

¨I know… I know… but there is something off¨

Liz tried to remember everything that happened back at the beginning of the year, most of her memories were just staying at home, doing homework while Claire was being trained by Katarina in order to become a Summoner, she even tried to see if the pink haired was able to be one too, but in the end she didn't have the capabilities.

However one of the big problems was that there was a blank spot, one in which she couldn't remember anything except for the time she woke up in bed and the brunette told her that Katarina was no longer with them; after that their lives continued like normal.

But ever since her return to the Earth, she's been hearing voices that told her to go back, but that also triggered something in her; images that weren't there before. Most of them were her tied to some kind of table while someone was doing cuts over her body; other ones were just her being observed by strange looking creatures while she was being bathed in some kind of energy that affected her body.

Those were images she never told her sister because it would probably mark her as freak for having those ideas.

¨I…¨ Liz shook her head, and stepped forward, releasing herself from the soft hands of the man ¨Sorry, but I can't do that to Claire, I don't think she would ever try to hurt me¨

¨And… why is that sudden change of mind?¨ The shadow crossed his arms, once again the purple glow in his eyes returned but the earthling was unable to see it.

¨Maybe you won't believe me¨

¨I'm open minded, feel free to express what you are thinking¨

¨Well…¨ The girl turned, just to see the shadow looking at her, but no glowing eyes ¨There was this memory that I wasn't at my home, it was… something like this place, but someone was there, he made cuts in my body, it hurt a lot. And…¨

¨And…?¨ The man got closer, but his face was still not visible due to the darkness, even if there were purple flaming torches on the lower levels. Liz widened her eyes; another memory of those missing fragments of her life was re-appearing.

It was outside, a nice and calm place. The architecture of the location she was resembled to old ruins, the pink haired was looking at an empty platform but there were four more magic signals close to her; in just mere seconds those were replaced by different monsters, all of them with different mixtures of dark colors, mostly purple ones.

¨Time to feast!¨ The smallest one, a creature made of white but when he opened his maw, another smaller mouth came out and spit acid in the middle of the platform they were all on.

Despite playing some matches with her sister and friends, Liz did remember a few specific Champions from the game; those were Kha'Zix, Cho'Gath, Vel'Koz and Kog'Maw, all of them Voidborns that served under one mind, the Overlord.

The girl tried to follow up whatever was happening but when she blinked, everything changed, the earthling was no longer in the platform, instead she was close to a tower and a lot of minions were walking past her. On the other side there was a woman wearing a weird black outfit with a lot of armor pieces, mostly around the lower parts of the legs, arms and shoulders; in her hands there were two oddly-shaped blades but her most distinctive features were the red hair and the scar over the left eye.

She didn't seem to be eager to fight, especially since she kneeled and extended her hand at the confused child

¨Liz… can you hear me?¨

But the girl couldn't answer; all she did was slowly advance towards the noxian assassin while holding a double-edged sword.

¨ _ **KILL HER!¨**_ That voice was similar to the man that was in the throne room with the pink haired.

 _¨No…_ ¨ The earthling said but she had no control over her body, it was as if someone else was pulling the strings from her arms that made her swing the sword and cut Katarina's head ¨ _NO!¨_

Back into reality, the girl was still inside of that dark place. As she looked at the shadow, the only thing her mind was thinking was to back away.

¨What is it? You didn't told me what was in your mind¨ He tried to get close but the young sibling was trying to stay away from him until there was no more room for her to step back.

¨You…¨ She shook her head and turned ¨I need to leave this place¨ Without hesitating, the pink haired started to climb down the stairs.

¨Excuse me?¨ The man didn't follow her but instead his eyes glowed a third time ¨What makes you think you can leave _my_ domain ¨ He raised his hand ¨Especially not after we talk for a bit **more** ¨ The hand closed into a fist and Liz was sent into the air, forcing her to float back to the top of the throne.

¨What the f-¨ The earthling looked at the man, the light in the room was still very dim, but now that person was starting to be more visible. He was wearing a purple robe that was similar to the ones the people back at the caravan used; he had a belt with a strange-looking dagger that was hanging from the belt. Above the glowing eyes there was a rune engraved on his hood that shined the same way as his sight ¨It's you… you are the person that hurt me in the past!¨

¨It seems that you now remember what happened… but it wouldn't be wise to let you go¨ Malzahar lowered his hand but the girl was still floating ¨You see, Liz, there is something within you, your heart is not the same one that it used to be¨

¨What?!¨ She struggled to release herself from the invisible strings that held her in the air but it was useless ¨I want to go back!¨

¨You will… in due time. Have you ever wondered how did you survive in this world? Why you went from a 10 year old girl to an adult?¨ Liz looked at the Champion, she was curious but at the same time terrified of what she might be ¨Back when you first stepped into our realm, the Void magic didn't seem to affect you, in fact, your body rejected it. Kind of curious, considering your Summoner Magic was not yet in effect¨

¨Wait, am I… a Summoner?¨

¨Were, that's the key word. Your sister and you share the same blood, therefore both of you are Summoners, however this was an impediment when working on you, so I had to… apply unconventional methods¨ The Overlord moved his hand closer to the dagger ¨In just a few days, the summoning magic that protected your body disappeared and the corrupted one from the Void started to work¨ Liz wasn't able to spew any single word, despite this being new knowledge for her ¨By the time your sister came to Runeterra for the first time, you were ready, every last bit of humanity was out of your body¨

¨Am I a human anymore?¨ She looked at her hands, unable to comprehend most of this, even if she experienced it in the past.

¨For the most part… your beating heart however, it does not belong to a human being, but a Voidborn¨ The girl moved a hand towards her chest and felt the pulsating energy from the vital organ ¨Without that, you wouldn't be here in the new world, you wouldn't be transformed into the woman you are now... your new heart allows you to react to any kind of magic, making you vulnerable, even to the slightest influence of the arcana¨

¨I… I don't understand¨

¨Let me show you¨ Malzahar raised his hand once again, only this time he poked the pink haired's chest, pushing her against the wall on the other side of the room. She was painful because of the impact ¨I gave you power… but for what? Walking around with your golden haired boyfriend?¨

¨Ezreal… he… he's not my boyfriend¨ It took some effort for her words to come out of her mouth, her back was hurting a lot ¨He's a friend!¨

¨Oh he sure is… after his fight with that demacian girl, I noticed that your interest towards him changed a bit¨

¨You're lying, you weren't there!¨

¨Maybe it's true, my body wasn't there, but I was able to follow you and you followed me this entire time¨

¨Wait, no… Meeseeks, he… that can't be possible¨ Liz yelled, tears started to form in her eyes, all this time she's been going through a big lie ¨You killed my parents too?!¨

¨What?¨ He laughed, the echoing voice was getting more and more creepy by the time ¨I'm afraid I lied to you, but not everything is just as dark as you can imagine¨ The man started to float and got closer to the earthling ¨Your parents are alive, but your sister was right, none of them have interest in you¨

¨So that means…¨ She looked away for a second before looking at the Overlord's covered face ¨Claire… and her friends, were actually trying to rescue me?!¨

¨I'm afraid yes… and you just ran away, thinking _they_ were the bad ones…¨ Malzahar turned and moved a bit away from the injured girl ¨But I guess this is enough talking, all I needed was a body that could easily be… manipulated, either you, or your sister¨

¨Why do you want her? She doesn't have a weird heart! … Right?¨ Liz was completely unsure, but after all the lies she was told, anything could be possible.

¨You are correct, she has a human heart, but unlike you, your sister is no longer… magic-proof as some might say. You see, after she stepped into the Rift for the first time, her mind and soul fused with Katarina's allowing Claire to control the assassin's body in order to fight my creatures. The Summoner's Rift was chosen as one of the Fields of Justice because that place has a large concentration of magic, and while it cannot kill anybody, chances are the barrier between humanity and the arcane get destroyed¨

¨So why me? My sister is stronger¨

¨Indeed she is, but I couldn't get to her without proper bait. Dead or alive, it won't matter once I'm free!¨

But Liz chuckled ¨Good luck; it seems that you and I are trapped in this dark place¨

But the man turned, with a frowning expression, the little girl could feel an evil grin under that scarf ¨Sweet and innocent Elizabeth, I don't need to physically appear in Runeterra in order to get out of here… after all, you are a good conduit of magic, remember?¨

¨No… please, don't¨

But the pink haired's pleads weren't enough; the mage channeled all of his energy and didn't seem to focus anymore on the girl that was floating, instead he was in a different room alongside the Deceiver and the Master Tactician.

Malzahar was now seeing everything through Liz's body; all of the actions were controlled by him. He grinned at the white haired woman that was standing near the door, an old rival, one that defeated the Overlord in the past, but this time she didn't have the advantage or the tools to win.

¨Ah… Summoner, long time no see…¨

* * *

 **Even though Claire, LB and Swain were looking at Liz for a few seconds, what happened inside of the little girl's head took a lot more time.**

 **So, I'm back and this is getting interesting the more chapters are getting released, sorry if I'm not being too consistent on releasing new content for Heroes & Legends but I'm having quite the Writer's Block for this story and in the meantime I'm either studying, playing games or writing chapters on the spanish fic.**

 **Anyway, next chapter will focus mostly on what happens after Malzahar took control of Liz's body.**

* * *

 **Alban217:** _Marie... a lesbian... ok why not_

 **Originally my idea was to make Marie bi-sexual, but as things went on and some ideas were scrapped, she ended up being a lesbian, although quite shy about it.**

* * *

 **Back to the planning board for the next chapters, I'm busy with the university but I hope I can release the next chapter sooner instead of every 2 weeks or so.**

 **As always, have a nice day and remember:**

 **See you in the next chapter ;)**


	53. Ch 52: Cornered

(October 10th 2015 – 4:05 PM – Town Hall, Zaun, Runeterra)

With the mind-controlled Liz, the situation was 1 versus 3; Claire gave a few steps back, trying to stay away from Malzahar and the other two noxians.

¨How long has it been, Claire? A few months?¨ Despite being possessed by the Overlord, the echoing voice still had the female tone from the younger sibling.

¨Leave my sister's body, we defeated you in the past, there is no need for you to return!¨ The white haired shouted and gave another step back but the high heel on her boot touched something that was laying on the ground. She turned slightly and saw the runic blade that had a faint blue glowing; only no one except her noticed it.

¨Need?¨ He chuckled ¨I'd say I still have a few things to do in this world, you and your friends made things quite difficult in the past, but nonetheless, I still managed to come up on top¨

¨Getting your ass kicked and being a prisoner inside of a crystal means coming up on top?!¨ The Summoner frowned, her green eyes were looking at the three in front of her, however both Swain and Leblanc were behind the Void leader.

¨You see, girl, I had everything planned; conquering Runeterra and then your world was going quite well. Without the Champions, the Summoners weren't able to do anything to stop me, but I knew they had methods to stop my advance, so I decided to put my eyes on the Earth and see what kind of… mischief I could do¨ The crystal was still floating over Liz's hand and that grin was still terrifying ¨The fact that many Summoners appeared in your world was not surprising for me¨

¨I bet you never expected that this ´surprise´ would become a real threat¨ Claire grinned, she was trying to give her some time to think of a better plan rather than grab the runic blade and swing at everything that was in front of her.

¨Indeed, but I always thought of a better plan. I take you remember how I managed to control Ralzith, correct?¨ But the silence from the older sibling was the answer the Overlord needed ¨After I released him, I needed someone who could help me get my goals; you, Claire, were my best option¨

¨Yet you decided to kidnap Liz¨

¨Because if the bait was juicy enough, then my pray would come without a second thought¨ Another step into the Summoner's direction put Claire between the door and the Overlord, the runic blade was still having it's faint glow in between them ¨But… things did not go as planned, you defeated me and I had to re-think everything¨

¨Everything that happened ever since you stepped into Runeterra was a step towards the master's plan¨ LeBlanc added, grinning and holding her staff tighter.

¨We knew the one from the star was you, but we wanted to see if you were willing to cooperate. Kill you?¨ Swain chuckled ¨Many Summoners died before you, but then again, the master had important plans for you and therefore Darius would just cover your death and make the people happy¨

¨But… Katarina... Ralzith… they both helped me¨

¨They did, we even told Katarina about this plan but she refused to follow it; she said that her relationship with a Summoner weighted more than some raw power¨ The Tyrant told the earthling ¨She was warned, but after what happened in the plaza I knew which side the Sinister Blade chose¨

¨Ralzith was a pawn¨ The Overlord was now talking ¨He served me enough and was tempted many times after I was imprisoned, I talked to him but his loyalty to Ionia and the Institute were stronger. He knew as well what might be happening, but he decided to pull in the wrong direction¨

¨No... why would they…¨ Claire shook her head and leaned to grab the sword, the blue glow was now stronger ¨Give me my sister, right NOW!¨

¨You think a runic blade would stop me?¨ With his free hand, Malzahar raised it and snapped his fingers.

The crystal started to react and a nova full of energy pushed the white haired girl out of the room and down the stairs, the sword was still in her grip but the pain in her back due to the fall was enough to make her flinch a bit while standing up.

As she looked up, the two noxians and the mind-controlled girl were looking at her from the top floor. On the Summoner's left a group of soldiers readied up their weapons and waited for the order of their leader.

¨We need that girl alive, do whatever you need but do **not** kill her¨ Swain shouted to the three soldiers that showed up inside of the town hall.

¨Yes sir!¨ They still had to use their weapons to defend themselves as they advanced towards the earthling.

This was her time; there wouldn't be any other opportunity to escape, but at the same time she needed Liz. Without overthinking it, Claire ran towards the soldiers and started to swing her sword. Just like Riven, she didn't wanted to kill anybody, but sometimes those kind of actions must be done.

It felt naturally, how the blade made those cuts on the armored troops; their blood was spilling and their screams of pain ran into the Summoner's ears. Was she regretful? Probably, but in that time there were only two thoughts in her mind: Rescuing Liz and leaving the town hall, she didn't feel like fighting in a close quarter environment where she might be crashing against any of the walls. With the noxians already dead, Claire ran towards the front door and kicked it, leaving that damned building.

* * *

Once outside the Summoner found herself back in the main plaza. A lot of soldiers were still around and near the statue was the bulky man with the axe, contemplating all of his victims, behind him was a big pile of weapons, all of them belonged to the cuffed prisoners soon to be executed. Not only the Glorious Executioner and the (now fully machine) Urgot were there but also the presence of some Zaunite Champions, such as Singed and Doctor Mundo, albeit the latter having very loose ties with the noxians unlike the first one who helped them in various occasions, including the invasion to Ionia.

But there was something unsettling about this, Riven was not the only person in front of the Hand of Noxus, there were many more, Champions and Summoners, more specifically Matt, Nick, Vi, Caitlyn and Ekko which made the white haired think where were the other ones.

Darius noticed the girl that was standing by the stairs of the town hall and grinned ¨I am impressed that you are still alive, maybe Swain underestimated you, but I will not!¨

There was no way out this time; she either fights against the general of Noxus or runs back and faces the Overlord as well as the two most powerful mages of said nation.

Claire started to climb down and stood a some meters away from the man with the axe; she held the runic blade with both hands and looked at her friends who were returning the gaze, most of them shaking their heads, warning her that she may not be able to win the fight.

¨What is it? Afraid of saying anything before your death?¨ Darius taunted the Summoner who frowned.

¨I will not die, not here and not now…¨ The white haired girl prepared her legs in case of an incoming attack ¨Me and my friends came to Runeterra to find my sister, and we will not leave until she is back with us¨

¨Yeah about that…¨ Matt shouted just to be hushed by the sheriff at his side.

But Darius gave a single chuckle, just like in the game ¨Funny, Swain told me not to kill you, but if an outsider thinks she is a noxian just because you are bound to a Champion from our nation… you are mistaken¨

The big man started to run towards the Summoner, his axe was already above his head. The older sibling waited until he was close enough and raised the runic blade, blocking the attack, however Darius was stronger and his swing was heavy enough to force Claire to kneel so she could still block it.

After she saw the axe going up again, Claire rolled to the side and avoided the general's attack, and tried to seize this momentum to attack him; sadly he grabbed the blade and used it to move himself towards its owner and land a punch over her face.

With a bloody nose and her back facing the ground, the Summoner didn't have her weapon, much less access to Katarina's abilities since she wasn't able to perform a Shunpo lately.

¨You trying to fight back? Darius started to walk away; he knew his rival wouldn't be able to stand up fast enough ¨It is impressive, but you are still a weakling¨ He turned and ran towards the downed girl, once the Champion was a few meters away, he jumped and prepared for the final swing that will end Claire's life.

Instead of running, the Summoner stood there, frozen. She tried to fight one of best fighters in Noxus without having that much knowledge about sword fighting.

Before getting sliced by the gigantic axe, Claire's vision was blocked by a big shadow. Upon further inspection she noticed it was a big rock that stopped the attack from the Hand of Noxus ¨What?¨ She whispered and saw that her protection was able to push the juggernaut away, closer to the town hall and away from the Summoner and her friends.

The white haired used this time to grab the runic blade once again and prepare to continue the fight, only this time she wasn't alone. At her side the Sinister Blade appeared wielding two of her daggers and with her characteristic grin.

¨Do I have to rescue every time you are in danger?¨ Katarina muttered, looking at how the soldiers were also getting ready to join the fight.

¨We have bad news, Malzahar is alive¨ The bound Summoner looked back and saw that both Nathan and Taliyah were helping the earthling's friends by freeing them so they could get their weapons.

¨What?!¨ The redhead yelled and saw how the rest of the Champions and Summoners grouped up with them.

¨Look¨ The older sibling aimed at the steps of the Town hall and the noxian assassin saw the three people standing there, the smallest one with the Void Crystal in her hand. In the meantime Riven asked for her runic blade while Kat spared the last two knives to her Summoner.

¨So what's the plan?¨ Nick asked, since he nor Matt have any weapons, they depended on the other ones to protect them since in the case of the Solari, none of the Champions bound to him were in the plaza.

¨It is nice seeing everyone reunited, I was afraid I would have to find one by one¨ Said Malzahar, his voice was loud enough, even if he was just talking in a normal tone ¨Change of plans… Kill. Them. **All** ¨

* * *

 **So after a month I decided to write again here.**

 **What happened? Writer's block mostly, it was hard for me to write and in order to not stall myself I decided to keep working on the spanish fic. Sorry? Anyway, I noticed that in 10 days Heroes & Legends will be a year old. So I hope to upload something by that day, remembering how it started (By that time I was still writing Meeting the Winter's Wrath)**

* * *

 **Alban217:** _Should we call her Eliz'Abeth now XD_

 **In a way, she is not fully a Voidborn, only her heart (Although back in Summoning Magic, she was turned into a Voidborn, at least 80 percent)**

 **Guest:** _Oh my, this...this was amazing and ha stupid Liz got fooled again and ha Marie is a lesbian. Anyway don't worry about the late update at least you did right_

 **Despite being 20-something, Liz still has the mind of a child sometimes, and when everyone discovers she is a lesbian, what happens? She dies (and makes a pact with Kalista). Sorry that this time it took a month to upload, but thanks, I'm still trying my best.**

* * *

 **So time for me to take a rest before continuing writing. Good news is that I now have my passport and in the coming weeks I'll be doing needed procedures to get my Visa. If everything goes well I might be going for vacations to the US next year (around my birthday).**

 **Anyway, I hope that next chapter will be released sooner than this one.**

 **I know I've been away but this is something I cannot forget:**

 **See you in the next chapter ;)**


	54. Ch 53: Into the frying pan

(October 10 2015 – 4:00 PM - Zaun, Runeterra)

They were being escorted down the streets of Zaun and towards the Town Hall; the soldiers took their weapons away and cuffed this small group; however Vi was a big problem since none of them were able to remove their gauntlets, fortunately for the noxians, Viktor carried a special device that disabled most of the power from the metallic hands once it was attached onto its surface.

¨Just because I'm used to being in bad situations, it doesn't mean I like to be in one…¨ Muttered Ekko who was the one behind Matt, in front of him were Caitlyn and Vi respectively.

¨Shut up prick, I'm trying to think.¨ The pink haired answered with a low tone in her voice, looking at all the armored soldiers, even if she was able to get bypass whatever Viktor did to her gauntlets, chances were that all of her friends would get injured if not killed.

With no other options they decided not to try anything weird, except for the fact that Matt got a bit closer to the sheriff but none of the soldiers noticed it ¨Cait, got any ideas?¨

¨We'll just play their game until we can get a window of opportunity¨

¨What if… you know… they do _that_?¨ The blue haired Champion slightly turned her head, looking at her boyfriend whose face showed a lot of worry.

¨They won't, we are valuable to them as of now¨

¨Silence!¨ Yelled one of the soldiers who separated the Summoner from his Champion.

¨I hope you are not mistaken…¨ The earthling whispered to himself.

* * *

Once in the plaza, this zaunite-piltovian party was forced to kneel in front of a pile of weapons that included Caitlyn's rifle, Ekko's bat and Time travelling device but also the same daggers Claire was carrying with her.

¨Isn't that…?¨

¨Oh... no… Claire¨ Matt answered the marksman while also looking up at the big building that was opposite of them. As soon as his head was looking back to the weapon pile, the doors to the town hall opened and a big man wielding and axe just as enormous as him came out, dragging a girl from her snow hair ¨No… please don't…¨

Riven was thrown to the ground, she was trying to get back up but Darius' boot was enough to keep her under control.

The Hand of Noxus eyed the other prisoners and frowned ¨Pathetic…¨ He then turned his head to the left and saw another person getting close to the general ¨What do you want Rakkorian?¨

¨The deal is done; you wanted the Lunari Summoner, now I want my part¨

At the side of Ekko, another white haired boy was forced to kneel; his silver armor was stripped before he got there and was now wearing the dark blue outfit that he found on the Lunari temple ¨Fine, once Swain decides what to do with everyone else, you are free to execute him¨

¨I thought the noxians were just a pile of scum, now I see that despite your infamous reputation, you manage fulfill a deal¨

Back on the prisoner's line, Matt turned to his right just to see his friend waking up; his face showed signs of fighting ¨Nick… hey, wake up¨

¨Mh… where am I?¨ His vision was still blurry but after a few seconds he was able to see properly and looked at the blue haired boy ¨Matt? What… what are you doing here?¨ He looked down and tried to move his arms but they were cuffed ¨What are _we_ doing here?!¨

¨We are prisoners¨ Ekko answered almost immediately ¨Waiting until that big guy cuts our heads¨

¨There has to be a way…¨ Matt added and this time something else came from the town hall.

Another white haired girl, wearing the dark clothes from Noxus' high command, but instead of a set of daggers, she was using the runic sword from Riven but with a blue glow.

Claire's sudden appearance was a sign of relief, but the man with the axe was not that amused, he turned and faced his new rival ¨I am impressed that you are still alive, maybe Swain underestimated you, but I will not!¨ He yelled, using both hands to hold his weapon.

¨What is she doing?!¨ Asked Caitlyn who didn't seem to understand what the Summoner was going to do next ¨She's gonna die¨

¨I trust Claire, she can defeat Darius¨ But everyone looked at Matt, thinking that he can't be serious that a person who fought very few battles with swords and knives would be able to surpass the general's prowess in combat.

¨Cupcake, remind me: why do you feel attracted to him?¨ The enforcer asked, a bit annoyed by the Summoner's commentary.

¨I will not die, not here and not now…¨ The noxian Summoner shouted at her rival while preparing in case Darius stepped in for another attack ¨Me and my friends came to Runeterra to find my sister, and we will not leave until she is back with us¨

¨Yeah about that…¨ Matt raised his tone.

¨Shut up¨ Caitlyn hushed him; her eyes were focused on something else that was on one of the streets that no one was protecting. Three people were looking at this entire scene, Katarina, Nathan and Taliyah ¨It won't take long…¨ She whispered.

¨What? Why?¨ The three boys turned their heads and saw their possible saviors who were waiting for the perfect opportunity to jump in and save all of them, however the redhead was a bit anxious since the life of her Summoner was on the line.

As the battle continued, the rock that was invoked by the earth mage managed to give Claire some room for breathing; in the meantime, Katarina regrouped with her Summoner and the other two were able to remove the cuffs that held back all of the prisoners.

¨Come on!¨ Shouted Vi, her gauntlets were starting to power up once again ¨Nick, Blue balls, behind us¨

¨Blue balls?¨ Asked the Solari Summoner as he ran with Matt so they were protected behind all of their friends who had weapons.

¨My hair…¨ He muttered; not wanting to talk much about it.

The soldiers and Champions were slowly advancing towards them. With Malzahar alive, and being heavily outnumbered, fighting was the only way out for this group.

¨Does anybody have a plan for this?¨ Nathan asked, eyeing at every Champion that was going to attack them.

¨We fight…¨ Riven added and saw how one of the troopers got close enough just to be sliced by her runic blade.

And that's how it started; the soldiers advanced mercilessly although their push was halted because of a wall made of stone emerged from the ground and surrounded Matt and his friends ¨What the fuck?!¨ He turned and saw that Taliyah was trying to make an effort to keep their last line of defense up ¨Y-you're doing great, keep this thing up girl¨

¨Careful, above!¨ The sheriff aimed with her rifle at the top of the wall.

The noxian's advance was not going to get stopped just by a simple magic trick; they were trying to climb and some were successful, but none of the Summoners or Champions were going to give up; Caitlyn and Katarina were using the rifle and knives respectively to kill all those who decide to show their heads, those who were still and fell inside were immediately killed by the rest of the group.

From outside, everyone was trying to break the stone, especially the zaunite Champions who had the necessary equipment for this job.

Viktor had a different plan, instead of using raw force for this kind of demolition; he ordered the machine Kog'Maw to get into position. The creature opened its mouth and fired what projectile that didn't destroy the wall but it created a small crack.

Everyone turned and saw how the stone was getting weakened by each hit from the Mouth of the Abyss ¨This isn't going to hold that much¨ Claire stepped on one of the soldiers that fell into the pit and stabbed him in the back ¨Think about something, the bodies are starting to pile up¨ The white haired wasn't lying, they kept falling and adding up under their feet. Kog kept firing and for each shell that crashed, it exploded against the wall, making the cracks bigger.

Taliyah wasn't able to hold it any longer; her body was already too heavy for her and forced the shuriman to kneel just to be grabbed by Nathan.

The wall started to crumble and all of the soldiers who were climbing it fell on top of each other. Everyone backed away, giving the group some time to prepare for the next assault.

Still close to the town hall's steps, Liz was still holding the Void crystal and under the control of the Overlord.

¨Impressive, but futile¨ The possessed girl grinned as she slowly walked towards the middle with both Swain and LeBlanc following suit.

Matt looked how the artifact was actually floating and not being held by Liz's hand. His next movement was quite surprising for the sheriff; he took the rifle out of her hands and aimed at the younger sibling while also getting the attention from the rest of the members of the group.

¨Matt what are you doing?!¨ Yelled Caitlyn.

¨Trying to get Liz back…¨

¨Go ahead, Summoner¨ She grinned ¨Kill her and an innocent life will be lost¨ Malzahar taunted the earthling who was aiming at the pink haired's forehead.

¨Matt… there are better ways…¨ Claire whispered, but even if she tried to convince her friend, the Summoner was about to pull the trigger, forcing the older sibling to step in front of the barrel of the weapon ¨You're not gonna do it¨

¨Claire, get out of the way¨

¨It's my sister!¨ The Summoner frowned, she knew something must be done about Liz, but killing her was not an option. Matt squint his eyes, looking through the scope until he found a gap big enough for the bullet to go through and to leave Claire unharmed. Without over-thinking it, he pulled the trigger and the bullet left the rifle, flying past the white haired's shoulder and heading straight to the possessed girl.

The projectile didn't hit the younger sibling in the head; instead it went directly for the hand, making the crystal drop to the ground as well as the pink haired whose purple eyes were slowly going back to normal.

¨Liz!¨ Ezreal shouted from afar; he wasn't with the group before and had to use his abilities in order to get past the soldiers and stay closer to his friend, although Swain stepped in between, protecting the girl with his cane.

However not everything went as smooth as they thought. They all turned their heads and saw the purple crystal glowing, as if it was trying to do something; what they didn't know was that the fall created a small crack.

The artifact exploded into millions of pieces and a bright light left everyone blind for a few seconds.

¨What… the hell… just happened?!¨ Vi yelled, her eyes were slowly adjusting once again. She looked to the front and saw someone, a person who should not be there, the root of many evils and the cause of many of the troubles the Summoners had to endure in the past.

He hasn't changed that much, the purple robe with the gray pieces of armor on top of it. Under the helmet the purple eyes that showed true evil.

¨No¨ Everyone from the group muttered, almost to themselves.

¨It is done…¨ He raised from the ground, ascending higher so everyone would have to look up ¨The void… **RISES!¨**

¨And just when I thought Blue balls couldn't make worse mistakes…¨

* * *

 **Can Matt make things any worse? Yes, he can...**

 **Anyway, new chapter and things are starting to get even more messy.**

 **Next one is the continuation of this fight.**

* * *

 **Canwewrite:** _So, it's been a while. Good chapter, but I. Don't have time for. Long review. Really Claire, that never used a sword, can beat swain's elite soldiers? ..._

 **Thanks but here's the thing: Claire does have some practice using blades in the past (Trained by Katarina plus fighting in the Rift once) sure, it wasn't a runic blade/bigger sword, but still, those weren't Swain's elite.**

 **Yorkmanic88:** _-my reaction to the chapter_

 **I take that you wanted to make an arrow pointing to your profile pic, still I don't know if that's something good or bad. Any help?**

 **Guest:** _I hate that your not an English speaking country. Don't get me don't I have any problem with your nationality but because you take a long time to update chapters because you have a hard time with English but if you were American or something you could probably update every week. And I don't understand Spanish so I can't read your other works its just sad_

 **I'm not having problems with english (that blocks me from writing) the main issue is that I do get writer's block and I can't figure some parts, therefore I spend time trying to make those things work.**

* * *

 **So it's been more than a year, right? I did mentioned that I wanted to make a longer story, but never expected it to take more than a year, and as far as things go, the story won't finish this year.**

 **Lots of stuff down the road and I hope to make some more interesting chapters in the coming weeks, there might be a lemon or two :)**

 **Anyway, time for me to sign off, it's been a while since I wrote this outro in english, hope you didn't forget about it:**

 **See you in the next chapter ;)**


	55. Ch 54: Don't stop me now

**I'M SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG, explanation at the end of the chapter**

* * *

(October 10th 2015 – 4:50 PM – Zaun, Runeterra)

Far away from the fray, the sniper was preparing his weapon to execute the shot that would echo all across the city and probably the world as well. In the past he already took two interesting targets, one of them was Sona, although the last two bullets were already reserved; this one was for a diamond in the rough, one that looked darkened and ugly but if developed properly, then it shall bloom like an oasis in the desert. A unique sight, he thought.

Now that the rifle was ready, he looked through the scope and saw the battle between the Summoners and the Champions, they were winning but he wasn't interested in the outcome, what his red-brown eyes saw was a pink haired girl who was punching the soldiers away; she was a brute, thinking that any problem can be solved with sheer force, but on the inside she wasn't the same type of person; a caring girl whose intentions were only shown for those close to her. That was his diamond in the rough; that was the target of the third bullet.

¨The moment before the shot… is painful¨ His finger was hovering over the trigger, waiting for the right moment.

However during his wait, the eyes of the assassin saw through the scope another person, unlike the piltovian, she was different. A complete unknown to the masked man, he started to study the movements of this white haired woman, she used daggers to protect herself and inflict pain upon the others; graceful as a swan, the Sinister Blade and the Exile were close to her all the time, but now there was someone else looking at her.

¨Such a beautiful performance… you are the **true** diamond in the rough. Elegant, yet sharp enough to hurt whoever is close to you with your thorns. I will make you beautiful, your light will shine and everyone will remember the kind of performance you put in this place¨

The barrel of the gun was now aiming towards Claire who was fighting against more noxians.

¨Y will be one of my finest works…¨ He whispered and pulled the trigger.

…

 _(15 minutes earlier)_

¨PUSH THEM BACK!¨ Yelled Katarina, slashing one of the soldiers. They were getting some space to fight but it was hard to move away from the center of the plaza.

Everyone was on their own battle and while Matt, Nick and Nathan were unable to defend themselves, they tried to grab any of the weapons from the dead bodies and fight, especially the blue haired who tried to protect the demacian Summoner.

The white-haired Solari also grabbed a sword and started to fight alongside Taliyah; despite most of the action being focused on the piltovian and noxian side, they were also getting some enemies to fight against.

But the Shuriman had to turn and protect her friend, leaving Nick alone with an incoming group. Without any kind of protection or any other person helping him, he tried to push them back, but to no avail, he was damaged during this attempt.

A small cut in his leg was more than enough to force the earthling to kneel before going back up, but before getting back on his feet, his eyes saw something coming from behind the noxian troopers.

The light armored targonian advanced and shoved the soldiers away ¨He's mine…¨ Pantheon whispered, holding the spear tightly.

¨Why do you do this? I'm not the enemy, they are!¨ Nick pointed with this at the noxians trying to kill his friends.

¨Indeed they are, but you are also a threat to Runeterra. A Lunari who slaughtered an entire village, who lied to the last Solari in the world and lured her into a trap with her nemesis. If you were trustworthy you would've stayed with us the whole time, but instead, you escaped and caused all of this¨

¨All of this?!¨ The Summoner yelled, trying to get back up ¨You think I am the bad guy, but I am the complete opposite. If I need to fight you in order to prove that I am not an enemy, then so be it¨

¨At least you are not a coward this time… sadly you will be remembered as one!¨ Pantheon raised his arm and threw the spear directly at the white haired.

Without moving, the earthling tried to block it but instead someone else stepped in his way. The silver-red armor and the bird-shaped shield gave it away immediately. The projectile crashed against Leona's protection and fell to the ground.

¨I can understand that you sold my boyfriend because you didn't trust him, but you are **not** going to kill him!¨ She turned and smiled at her Summoner ¨Do you always get in trouble?¨

¨Sometimes¨ He grinned ¨But at least I have someone that can protect-¨

¨Behind you!¨ The Radiant Dawn warned at an incoming soldier, but before he could even get close to Nick, he was killed by the crescent blade from the Lunari.

¨Diana…¨ The eyes from the white haired went from the Scorn of the Moon to the Solari ¨I… Why aren't you killing each other?¨

¨A truce¨

¨We won't let our Summoner die. Once this is over, she will die¨ Diana added to what Leona started, she then proceeded to protect Nick from behind, attacking any noxian that would get close.

¨What?!¨ Pantheon picked up the spear and raised his shield ¨No… there has to be something wrong… they are controlling your mind Leona, turn and kill the Summoner that's been lying to you all this time!¨

¨I will not kill someone I love, but I will not hesitate to hurt you if you decide to move on, Pantheon¨ The Chosen of the Sun already decided her side, and this didn't make the Artisan of War happy.

¨So if you are not my ally…¨ He gave a step forward ¨…then you are my enemy!¨ The warrior jumped and tried to attack Leona with his spear, but the Solari's movements were fast enough to block it. However he was restless with every movement, and was forcing the ginger to give up some ground.

In the meantime, Diana tried to protect Nick from the noxians. The powers of the moon were still strong, even if it was the afternoon ¨You think I will give up because you outnumber me?¨ The girl muttered, attacking with her crescent blade.

Nick on the other hand was still undecided where to lend help; should he attack Pantheon or help Diana against the noxians. He looked back at his friends who were still fighting, especially Claire who was fighting against one of the Noxian's top brass: LeBlanc.

…

The noxian Summoner was on a one on one fight against the Deceiver, while Katarina wanted to help her friend during this battle, she was told to stay with Riven so they could avoid any other soldiers to aid LeBlanc.

¨You look quite tired, my dear. Fancy taking a rest here?¨ The mage was taunting Claire who was already injured; the odds weren't in her favor and everytime she was about to hit the raven-woman she either dashed to a nearby location or used one of her copies to trick the Summoner into thinking that she succeeded, but when this happened, the Deceiver landed a spell on her.

¨Do you talk that much before dying?¨

¨Dying?¨ She laughed, there was some sarcasm in it ¨The only way I can die, Claire, is if you are swift enough to kill me, but considering your skills are far from being close to Katarina's, I can tell you are in no position to defeat me¨

The clash of swords and rain of insults between two sides was halted when everyone heard something. Powerful as a thunder, everyone silenced and looked everywhere.

¨CLAIRE, GET OUT OF THE WAY!¨ Nathan yelled, he saw something that was going towards the white haired

By the time she heard the warning, time seemed to stop for a second. Sweat was falling from the top of her head as well as some blood in a few spots from her face and body; the battle between her and LeBlanc took a big toll on her but she was not going to give up.

The white haired closed her eyes, in her mind there were a lot of thoughts: Was she going to die? Would Liz be safe after this? Claire also tried to remember the sound, it was familiar to her.

Back at Demacia, moments before Sona's death a similar thunder was heard, this was no different, and if it was directed towards her, then she would die.

When the older sibling opened her green eyes once again, she turned her head to the left and saw Katarina looking back ¨Use Shunpo!¨ The assassin yelled and made Claire react; when she tried to move towards the Sinister Blade she felt her body lighter, then the next thing she knew was that she fell to the ground and was on top of the older Du Couteau ¨You ok?¨ Kat asked, receiving a nod from her Summoner.

¨What happened?¨ The white haired looked up; everyone was locking their eyes onto someone behind the two noxians, it was LeBlanc.

Unlike the battle with the earthling, this time she was hit, and it was so powerful that the mage knelt; from her chest a slight stream of blood started to flow. There was no clone, or any other kind of trick the Deceiver could pull to survive. During her last moment, she turned her head and looked at Claire who was standing up and helping Katarina to get back on her feet, there was a smile on the matron's face as she started to fall, meeting her demise.

During this moment of awe, Ezreal tried to sneak and pick up Liz who was still a bit unconscious and then went back with the group.

Malzahar saw everything unfold, he remained neutral after LeBlanc's death, he even crossed his arms, as if he was disappointed ¨One dead servant…¨ He grunted ¨It was bound to happen, she was careless…¨ The Overlord then turned at Swain who was also looking at him ¨Order your men to capture them, I don't want any more mistakes¨

The Tyrant nodded ¨Soldiers of Noxus!¨ All of the eyes were focused on the bald leader ¨Capture these intruders, they shall be questioned, tortured and then executed for their crimes¨

And once again the battle resumed, only this time all of the troopers were filled with bloodlust after the death of the matron of the Black Rose. Their attacks were relentless and forced the group to stay closer, their backs touching and with nowhere to run.

¨Does any of you have a plan?¨ Asked Matt, holding his sword tighter.

¨We fight 'till death¨ Added Diana, killing some more soldiers thanks to her weapon.

¨Yeah I don't think I want to die right now¨ Nathan wasn't too happy with that idea, he turned to see the Shuriman girl with her eyes closed ¨Tal, this ain't the time to take a nap!¨

¨Hold on to someone¨ She whispered.

¨What?¨

¨I said…¨ She opened her eyes ¨Hold on to someone¨

The ground around the group started to break, up until the point big cracks appeared and in just mere seconds everyone fell through the hole created by the earth mage and slowly closed it so no soldiers would follow them.

However the shuriman's plan had a flaw, beneath the plaza was the sewer systems, so everyone fell onto the water and the currents were dragging all of them through the tunnels, crashing onto every possible wall and against everyone who was trying to get some air. They also noticed something; the water was clean instead of the wastes produced by the factories.

Their unintended trip ended when the sewers sent everyone to the beach, away from the city and the trouble. It took a few moments for everyone to get back on their feet and breathe deeply ¨I… I hate… water!¨ Matt said, laying his back against the sand while the sheriff and the enforcer sat close to him.

¨It was the only way!¨ Taliyah yelled, helping Nathan getting out of the water.

At the side of the Piltover's Finest, Ezreal dragged Liz out of the water with the help of Ekko, she was already awake albeit still coughing from the wild ride ¨W-what happened?¨

¨LIZ!¨ Claire yelled, running towards the younger sibling. By the time she was close to her, they both embraced in a hug ¨Sorry for all of this, I should've protected you, it's my fault¨

¨I just want to go back home¨ The pink haired started to cry along her sister and noticed that Katarina also joined in this hug, but unlike them, she wasn't shedding a single tear ¨Claire I want to go back¨

¨Me too… me too¨ The Summoner was sad, this turned into a nightmare and with Malzahar's return, everything became much worse.

¨Well we can't go back from there¨ Riven looked at the sewers and Zaun which was now far away.

¨Now what?¨ Nick asked, trying rest his leg which was slightly injured. Leona was at his side while Diana was by the water, her arms crossed and not looking at the rest of the group.

¨Now?¨ Claire stood up and helped Liz stand up ¨We have to fight once again, Malzahar is alive and Runeterra is in danger¨

¨You're joking, right?¨ Matt laughed ¨The evil guy is back and not only that, Noxus and Zaun support him; he has an army behind him as well as all the terrors from the Void. We defeated him in the past, yes, but now this is completely different¨

¨Matt is right¨ Caitlyn backed him ¨Last time we had the Institute as a way to confront the Overlord, now they won't move a single finger, especially if it's for a challenge¨

¨You won't do much without an army¨ Diana attracted the attention of everyone; in exchange she turned to face all of the people in the beach ¨Everyone will respond to the threats of the Void, especially now that it has a big empire behind its leader. My suggestion? Ask for help, someone might respond¨

¨Maybe…¨ Claire turned her head to see Katarina.

¨No¨

¨Yeah, don't think about us either¨ Vi waved her hand ¨I had enough of this bullshit from the Void, Noxus and all that. I just want to go back to Piltover and have a drink¨

¨I'm with Vi¨ The blue-haired Summoner added ¨I don't mind fighting, but… we ain't gonna win this¨ He stood up and helped his girlfriend ¨Sorry Claire, but if these are Runeterra's last moments then I want to spend it somewhere I know and with the people I love¨

¨So basically you are abandoning all this?¨ Claire widened her eyes; she couldn't understand the piltovian's reason.

¨Like I said, I'm sorry Claire. I promise we will try to do something, but not here. Goodbye¨ He turned and started to walk away alongside the Piltover's Finest.

¨Hey, wait up!¨ Ekko grabbed his weapon and followed the other three.

Now the group was getting smaller, especially when Nathan and Taliyah were also walking away ¨Wait, you're leaving too?!¨ The white haired asked.

¨I have no business here, neither does Taliyah¨ The demacian Summoner muttered ¨If this is truly the end as we saw it, then I want to go back to the Freljord and have my last moments with Quinn¨

¨I don't have anything with his girlfriend, but she saved us and I don't want to see him injured¨ The earth mage led the way and Nate was behind her.

Now it was the turn of the trio from Targon who decided to leave ¨Nick, please, we can't do this alone¨ Claire pleaded to him, she needed help.

¨I know, but we can't stay here anyway. Look, we'll be heading somewhere now, maybe back to Targon or I don't know¨ He scratched the back of his head ¨You should all do the same¨ And with those words the white haired Solari departed alongside the Radiant Dawn; Diana stood by the coast before following the other two.

¨So what now?¨ Asked Liz, wiping the tears from her face ¨Can't we just go home?¨

¨Not yet, little girl¨ Ezreal tried to comfort the younger sibling ¨Just stay calm, you're going to be back soon¨

¨This is over… FUCK!¨ Claire yelled, grabbing a rock and throwing it to the sea ¨No one is going to help us¨

¨Maybe…¨ Everyone turned to see Riven, it was the first time she spoke since they all left the sewers ¨Why don't we go to Ionia? I have a safe place there and maybe some Champions might help us¨

¨After what Ralzith did, I highly doubt Ionia is in a good position to lend some troops¨ Katarina added, remembering the infamous Ionian Incident.

¨W-we have to try, it's not that far… right?¨ Liz didn't have any idea and everything that showed up was a good one for her.

¨I don't know… don't ionians hate noxians? I mean… we **are** noxians after all¨ Claire wasn't sure about Riven's idea ¨Besides… where can we get a boat if the closes place with a dock is Zaun¨

¨There's another one nearby, it's independent so as long as we have the coins or… the right motivator…¨ Ezreal looked at the weapons from the noxian girls ¨…we should be able to get a way to leave the continent¨

¨Fine¨ The older sibling shrugged ¨I just want to leave this place…¨

¨Wait...¨ Katarina stopped and looked around ¨Where's Marie?¨

¨She must've bailed out when she had the chance¨ Claire answered ¨Lucky girl...¨ And with that, this group of five departed towards the independent docks.

* * *

 **Once again: SORRY this took a lot, the only excuse I can give is that I worked on the spanish fic to end the list of OCs that people sent me. Now that the list is done I can try working normally.**

 **So... yeah, a lot of things happened in this chapter, LeBlanc died, Jhin missed his shot, Marie is still missing and everyone escaped. But this ain't the last time we'll be seeing Noxus' power.**

* * *

 **Canwewrite:** _Poor Matt, his idea was great. He just miscalculated the fall. Anyway... What's happening? This has been written ages ago. Is it writer's block ? I hope you're alright._

 **It wasn't writer's block, I had half the chapter done but I wanted to finish that big part from the spanish fic. Now that it's done, I have more time to sink into all of the fics equally (I hope)**

 **theSpecialist02:** _I've read a lot of LoL fanfics and this one is one of my favorites...but I have one question: Why did you kill the payday crew in Summoning Magic?!_

 **Thanks for that, now about the Payday crew... well this can have two different arguments:**

 **Number 1) Richard's lust for power blinded him and killed everyone because he thought someone might take the crystal from him.**

 **Number 2) I believe by the time I wrote those chapters was when Payday had it's second Crimefest and with all the Microtransactions and Overkill spitting (in a way) at the community, I had to release all the salt somewhere, so I decided to dump it in an artistic (?) way.**

* * *

 **So end of chapter, not much to say sorry once again, I hope I don't take too much time to upload :(**

 **That being said, you know how this ends:**

 **See you in the next chapter ;)**


	56. Ch 55: From land to sea

**Riot release a lot of new lore for Piltover and Zaun, that includes Camille. My opinion and how it's going to affect my story at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

(October 10th 2015 – 6:20 PM – Independent docks, Runeterra)

Their walk towards the docks took some time, especially since there were noxian troops still moving towards the city-state on foot rather on the flagship that Swain brought earlier.

Everyone was tired, especially Liz who was riding over Ezreal's shoulders as if she was a backpack.

¨How long 'till we get there?¨ Asked Claire, her legs felt heavy and every step was even harder for her.

¨It shouldn't be too far…¨ Ezreal answered, holding the pink haired by the legs while she had her arms wrapped around his neck, her head was resting on his shoulder.

Their march finally resulted in a success, on the distance they saw a group of ships waiting on the docks, however as they suspected it was full of passengers waiting to escape or even travel somewhere else, the latter probably don't even know what happened back at Zaun.

¨There it is… our only escape out of this hell¨ Katarina muttered, her breathing was heavy but she couldn't take a rest, not while they were still on land.

¨Let's get moving, sooner we are en route to Ionia the sooner we can catch a break¨ Claire suggested and everyone resumed their walk.

As they got closer, they heard the voices of the people. All of them were trying to count all of their coins for a ride while others were willing to give everything they had in order to board into one of the ships, some even tried to climb in but the mercenaries that were protecting this place started to kill those who disobeyed the rules.

All of the ships right here weren't obsolete when it comes to technology; some of them were propelled by steam engines while others apparently used some sort of hextech machinery that was installed inside of the transport.

¨Do you think any of these ships go to Ionia?¨ Riven was unsure if this was a good idea and decided to hold the grip of her sword tighter.

¨Not a single one¨ Ezreal attracted the attention of the three noxian girls ¨They either go to Piltover or Demacia, so the only way to get to our destination is if we can bribe the captain of the ship¨

¨Without money we are nobodies, even if you are Champions that won't give us any advantage¨ The white haired Summoner pointed out, looking how everyone was struggling to get onto one of the ships.

¨Huh? Are we there yet?¨ The younger sibling woke up and Ezreal kneeled so she was able to put her feet on the ground ¨What is this place?¨

¨The docks…¨ The blond answered the little one's question, he then turned to the noxian trio ¨I led you here but now I ran out of ideas, if any have something on your mind, feel free to talk¨

¨Well-¨

¨Look, the ship over there¨ Katarina interrupted the Exile and pointed at one of the vessels that was already departing. However everyone noticed what the redhead saw, there were three people by the railing that this group recognized: It was Vi, Caitlyn and Matt. ¨How did they get there?¨

¨The only ship that goes to Piltover, everyone probably recognizes the Piltover's finest, either that or Vi threatened the people so they could get in¨ The explorer crossed his arms.

¨Despite her being on the same side as us, she is kind of a… bitch¨

¨Liz!¨

¨Oh let her be¨ Claire was surprised about her sister's language but Katarina wasn't even moved a bit ¨She's old enough to swear without being scolded about it, besides she is right¨

Everyone was trying to board the second ship that is supposed to go to Demacia, clogging the ladder. This forced some of the mercenaries to run and hold the people back, they even fired their guns to the sky so no one would get any closer.

¨I guess that's our cue to get into the last ship¨ Riven and then everybody else looked that most of the security was being redirected to the big mass on the second vessel, thankfully nobody else noticed this and allowed this group of five to get closer to the ladder.

¨Isn't this illegal?¨ Asked Liz, even if she is a grown up and her mind is also of a person in its twenties there were still some innocence from the young girl she once was.

¨Sometimes you have to do bad things, but we won't be telling this to anyone, right Liz?¨ Ezreal winked.

They sneaked silently onto the ship and found out that it was empty; at least there were no crew on board except for the captain who was on the top, looking at the controls before letting the people get in.

Once everything was set, the old man on the rudder turned but instead of leaving the cabin he was stopped by a group of five, most of them with their weapons out and pointing at him. He tried to escape but Katarina was able to block the exit and pushed the captain to the ground.

¨Yell, and the last thing you'll see is my dagger piercing your heart…¨ The redhead warned with that evil smile of hers ¨Understood?¨ He nodded nervously ¨Good¨ She then proceeded to look at the controls of the ship ¨Is this thing ready to sail?¨ But the man didn't answer, he laid there on the ground, looking at everyone ¨I said…¨ She turned and placed her boot on the captain's chest ¨Is it ready?¨

¨Y-yes!¨ He raised his tone although it was not loud enough to alert anybody outside of the ship.

¨Good¨ Katarina looked back at the controls then at the person beneath her ¨I hope Marcus' classes paid off…¨

Before becoming a Champion, Katarina used to sail a ship with her father, sometimes it was just for fun some others to teach his daughter how to control one, especially if they were to fight on the seas surrounding Bilgewater.

By moving one of the levers to the front and turning the rudder to the left, the vessel started to move. The ladder that was used as their way in fell to the sea. Everyone noticed this, both the mercenaries and the people who were running towards the third and last ship, although their efforts were useless, especially now that there was a big gap between the two.

¨Alright, if we don't encounter any trouble we should be arriving at Ionia in some days, maybe a week¨ Katarina informed, her hands were on the rudder and her emerald eyes on the different meters; some of them were completely unknown to her because she used to sail on older ships.

¨A week?!¨ Her Summoner yelled ¨Without food we won't be-¨

¨Um… people…¨ Everyone turned to Liz ¨What are we going to do with him?¨ She pointed at the captain who was still on the ground.

Their decision was quite easy, they dragged the old man to one of the salvage boats and sent him off so he could return back to mainland.

¨ _Feel free to explore the ship, I can handle this thing right here… I think. We'll be taking turns after some hours. Oh and also, Riven please come here we need to talk about something¨_ The voice of the assassin over the speaker was heard all over the vessel, despite this being the first time she was in charge of a high-tech ship, she was able to handle it properly.

¨Well, I'll guess the _boss_ wants to talk to me¨ Riven said, making Liz laugh as well. The former then returned to the captain's cabin leaving the other three alone.

¨Come Liz, let's see if we can find food or something¨ Ezreal suggested and the little one followed him.

With Claire now alone, she walked to the front of the ship and leaned over the railing, looking at the infinite extensions of water. Her mind was in a confused state, she didn't knew what to do know, was Ionia the best place to look for help? Was there any way for her, her friends or even Liz to return back to Earth? The white haired was now alone, and facing an army with only few people only meant her death.

¨Having some deep thoughts?¨ When the earthling slightly turned her head, she saw the Exile who was looking at her with a worried look.

¨Yeah… today was quite the day, went from Demacia to Zaun, had to run, slide, jump even dodge, saw a great evil reappear¨ Claire shook her head ¨At least Liz is safe…¨

¨We will get through this¨ Riven sighed and let the blade rest at the side of the Summoner while the Champion leaned over the same railing as the other white haired ¨I never thought I would ever find you¨

¨Excuse me?¨

¨A long time ago, back when all of us were sent to your world, I tried to find you. Appeared in a weird place but our bond helped me to get close to you. Too bad by the time I found you there was this vortex in the sky and I was sucked in, without even meeting you¨

¨You could've contacted me back when we were at the Institute¨

¨You were busy with the Challenge, if I interrupted you, who knows what could've happened¨ Riven remembered that she saw Claire a few months ago at the Institute, yet she decided to stay put ¨Now that we finally met… I can help you become a warrior, the type of warrior Noxus creates but with a different mindset¨

¨Wouldn't that be counterproductive?¨ Claire asked, she was curious since Katarina was not the type of person to talk about the philosophy behind Noxus ¨Your empire promotes strength, yet you do show that but under a different light¨

¨Maybe because you haven't seen the things I did…¨ The Exile looked forward ¨I suggested Ionia because maybe you could talk to Irelia, but deep inside I do believe it's a bad idea¨

¨Well, it was the best place we could go, Demacia would be a suicide after Sona's death. Bilgewater? No thanks; we never had some good relationship with the Yordles, despite helping them return to Runeterra back when you all came to our world¨

¨It's alright, I'm just saying that once we get there we better be careful, especially since you are using the clothes of the noxian High Command¨ Claire looked down, she still had everything Katarina gave to her, except for the daggers, they were lost during the battle at the plaza. She also noticed the ribbon her Champion gave to her, it really gave the older sibling some luck ¨I… I need to ask this¨ Riven looked at the captain's cabin, from their position they were able to see Katarina on the rudder ¨Is it true that you have a crush for Talon?¨

The Summoner's cheeks went red almost instantly ¨W-why do you say that?¨

¨Katarina told me about it, and I should tell you a story related to him but in another moment. Also…¨ She turned to face Claire once again ¨She feared that the bond might cause some effects in your brain, romantic-wise¨

¨What do you mean?¨

¨Well…¨ Riven smiled, it was weird to see that kind of reaction in her face, especially when her splashart was depicted as a very serious woman, that includes her voice in the game ¨For a moment she thought you might be interested in Garen¨

¨What?!¨

¨It was… an idea she got in her head¨ The Champion grabbed her sword once again and prepared to walk away ¨I'll go help Ezreal and your sister, and please, do not mention to Kat about the last part, ok?¨ The white haired earthling nodded ¨Good, the last thing that I want is a pissed of Kat¨

Once Riven left, the Summoner was alone once again; she wanted that, some peace and tranquility for a few moments. The calm before the storm, as she thought.

* * *

 **Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo, the sisters are on the way to Ionia, and so is Matt with his two Champions.**

 **Now, to the lore stuff:**

 **For those who haven't read, Riot released a lot of new lore with Camille, and this affected some of the Champions from Piltover (Caitlyn, Vi, Orianna, Jayce and Ezreal). This of course ruined a lot of my headcanons as well as how I pictured Piltover and Zaun in the beginning.**

 **With the new lore, Piltover and Zaun are geographically located in the same spot, Piltover is the city that is on the surface while Zaun is the depths.**

 **How is all this new lore going to affect my story?:**

 **\- Piltover and Zaun will still remain as two different city-states located opposite of each other and with a river dividing them (That means not using the new map by Riot)**

 **\- Camille does exist in this story, although there was no need for her intervention so far, but she knows about Malzahar's revival and what Viktor was doing with both Urgot and Kog'Maw.**

 **\- Caitlyn is still the 'head' of the police force instead of being one of many sheriffs at the department.**

 **\- Despite Riot going strong on the 'Vi and Jinx might be sisters' in this story they are not and for the sake of the actual canon of the game, I hope they are not.**

 **\- Jayce is not that much of an asshole/'Tony Stark' in my story. He is still the hero of Piltover but with some shady stuff behind.**

* * *

 **theSpecialist02:** _Will Quinn appear soon she is my favorite character in this series_

 **She will appear, not so sure about soon.**

 **I'm actually surprised everyone's favorite characters are either Quinn or Nathan, seems the spin-off was better than the main story.**

* * *

 **It's almost midnight and I'm quite tired, I'll hope to update faster, although during January I will be away from my home and therefore my computer. No, I will not write using my phone, the touchpad is quite messed and it's hard to write down messages as it is.**

 **That being said I bid farewell and as always:**

 **See you in the next chapter ;)**


	57. Ch 56: A ship to Piltover

(October 10th 2015 – 6:10 PM – Independent docks, Runeterra)

Matt, Caitlyn, Vi and Ekko arrived at the docks and saw all the people trying to board the vessels, they had trouble moving towards the ship's ladder as many people recognized them.

¨I don't like this¨ Whispered the Summoner ¨We won't be able to board the ship with all this people¨

¨Don't worry, we have a plan¨ The Sheriff calmly said as she stepped in front of the guards that were blocking the ladder.

¨Ah, it is quite a surprise to see the Piltover's Finest in this place¨ Said the captain, crossing his arms.

¨Yeah yeah, we just want to go back to our city¨ Vi rolled her eyes.

¨Well, the VIP rooms are still empty if you want to occupy them¨ The two girls nodded and one of the scribes wrote something on a scroll ¨Fine, all yours¨ He stepped aside and allowed the two Champions to climb up, however when Matt and Ekko tried to do so the captain once again blocked their path.

¨I'm coming with them¨

¨A lots of people claim that they are friends with the Sheriff and her people. Now, papers¨

¨Hey!¨ The captain turned his head at the Enforcer's shout ¨Blue Balls and white hair are coming with us, let them in¨

The soldiers laughed as well as their leader ¨Blue Balls?¨

The Summoner frowned at the troopers and then climbed up, reuniting with the two piltovians, although he was not very happy at the pink haired who was smiling ¨Do you feel happy about that?¨

¨Quite, now let's go, we need to see our rooms¨ She replied and the three of them walked inside.

There were already a lot of people moving back and forth, although the corridor that belonged to the VIP people was almost empty. After opening the door to their private bedroom they found themselves with a big place with 3 beds as well as a wardrobe and a private bathroom.

¨Have to admit, you pilties really put some effort in a few things¨

¨Props for being a Champion¨ Caitlyn said and sat on one of the beds, letting her rifle rest on the side as she put her hat on top of it ¨We are safe…¨

¨For now…¨ Matt walked and sat on the same bed as his girlfriend ¨So… what now?¨

¨We rest, we have an hour or so before we arrive at Piltover, after that we can decide what to do¨

¨I'll know what I'll when I get back there¨ Vi commented ¨There is a debt I must settle with one crazy bitch¨

¨Oh no nono¨ Ekko interrupted ¨If there is a person that will deal with Jinx, that's me¨ He walked to the bed on the far end of the room and placed his bat as well as the chrono device on top of it ¨I don't know you but I'm hungry¨

¨Yeah me too¨ Vi left her gauntlets on the last bed and stretched ¨Wanna come little trouble?¨

¨Sure thing¨ Ekko smiled and walked outside of the room, waiting for the pink haired.

¨You two comin'?¨ But the couple shook their heads ¨A'ight, just don't start having sex while we're out!¨ The Enforcer laughed and closed the door, their footsteps could be heard as they were walking away.

¨Having sex… yeah, right¨ Matt muttered and saw that the blue haired was leaning back, letting her head rest on top of the pillow ¨Feeling tired?¨

¨Yeah…¨ She saw that her Summoner was doing the same, she seized this opportunity to cuddle with him ¨Today was a long day¨

¨And quite interesting, although not the type that I want to remember¨

¨You think this is over?¨ The earthling slightly turned his head ¨We don't have the Institute to back us this time¨

¨No… but I'm sure we'll think of something. This can't be over, like, _real_ over. We won against the Void in the past, we can do it again¨ The Summoner grabbed Caitlyn's hand to make her feel safe ¨And if it is…¨ He sighed ¨Then we two can spend the last days at Piltover¨

¨Well… there is… something I haven't told you yet¨

¨Oh yeah, you were about to tell me something back at Zaun but we were interrupted¨

¨Matt¨ She looked at her boyfriend in the eyes, she needed to let that out, after all he was also going to be responsible ¨I'm… I'm… pregnant¨

A moment of silence was created in that room, the Summoner couldn't believe at first but since his beloved one wasn't laughing or saying anything else then he determined it was true ¨No… but… we… we only did it… just once¨

¨We didn't use any kind of protection¨

¨But… I just… I can't! I don't know how to be a good father!¨

¨Well neither I know how to be a good mother… but we'll figure it out¨ Caitlyn hugged the earthling and dropped a kiss on his lips, he was still a bit confused ¨Matt?¨

¨Yeah I… I'm still a bit speechless about this. Does somebody else know about this?¨

¨Only Vi, I wasn't sure if it was a good idea to mention it to the rest of the group¨ She rested her head on top of Matt's chest, his heart was beating quite fast ¨You should relax, you'll have a heart attack if you don't calm down¨

¨I… I… I need to ask you this: Do you think I'll be a good father?¨

¨No¨ He immediately looked at the sheriff ¨But you can always be more aware and less dumb¨

In response he laughed and placed his arm around her in an attempt to hug his girlfriend ¨Should we tell someone else about this?¨

¨In due time, or until it becomes impossible to hide it. But if we want him or her to have a proper life, then the Void must be defeated¨

¨We'll settle at Piltover, then we'll think what to do next. Maybe look for some help in the city or-¨

But the door to the room opened and an exhausted Ekko entered ¨YOU ARE PREGNANT?!¨

¨What?!¨ The two of them were surprised but after they saw the enforcer coming into the room and eating a donut, they immediately found out how did Ekko found out ¨VI!¨

¨It's nothing, nobody else knows, just the four of us¨ She said in the most relaxed way.

¨Why do I find that hard to believe?¨ The Summoner asked ¨When we get to Piltover, chances are that you will probably mention the baby to the entire police station¨

¨Come on! I'm not the type of person that would be revealing secrets¨

Everyone remained silent for a moment ¨Even _I_ find that hard to believe¨ Ekko commented, making the couple laugh.

¨Shut up white¨

¨Did you just-¨ But the zaunita was interrupted when everyone heard something that was happening back at the docks. They all left the room and decided to find out what was that noise.

There was a lot of movement back on land, one of the ships was sailing away and the captain of said vessel was swimming towards the coast ¨Somebody stole that ship¨ Matt pointed that out.

¨Why couldn't the soldiers stop them?¨ Ekko asked, unable to see anyone on that ship.

Caitlyn brought her rifle and hat and used the lenses to find out who were the culprits. After seeing Katarina and Claire, she smiled and sighed ¨Everyday, Claire acts more like her Champion¨

¨Wait, that was Claire?!¨ The Summoner widened his eyes.

¨Yup…¨ She lowered the lenses and let the rifle to rest ¨Some people will never give up¨

After that incident, their ship was ready to leave and they all saw how the docks were turning smaller and smaller, until they couldn't see them.

¨It's been a while since I stepped into Piltover, did anything change in my absence?¨ The time traveller was somewhat happy to visit the rival city, especially since his home was now filled with noxians and the Void creatures.

¨Just the usual, wealthy people, close to no crime and Jinx trying to ruin my patience…¨

¨And I can see she was successful at that¨ Ekko laughed but in exchange he received a hit on the shoulder from the pink haired ¨Hey, that hurts¨

¨And you haven't seen what I can do with my gauntlets, sweetie¨

¨No thanks…¨

¨We should go back to the bedroom; it's gonna be one long hour¨ Matt suggested.

¨Agreed, maybe we can take a shower since we have one¨

¨Oh, you two already planning more time together? Mind if I join in?¨ Vi teased the couple.

¨No!¨ They said at the same time ¨I mean… no, you can't join us since we aren't going to shower together¨ The Summoner took Caitlyn's hand and they walked back to the bedroom, although Vi and Ekko didn't follow them.

Before entering, the earthling put a hand on the door's handle only to be interrupted by the piltovian ¨You know... the bathroom's door can be locked¨

¨Oh, I know. It's just that I don't want Vi teasing us all the time because I know she is probably serious. Besides, threesomes are not my thing¨

¨Yeah… right. You're probably dreaming about having me and Vi on the bed¨ The two of them entered into the bedroom and then went towards the bathroom, after dropping a kiss on each other's lips they closed the door and put the lock on. If they were going to spend an hour on the vessel, they might as well spend it properly.

* * *

 **Soooooo, we are back with this fic. I know it's been a while but I said I took vacations during January.**

 **I have to admit, after Nathan and Quinn, Matt and Cait are my second favorite pairing that I made. Wish I could do more for their relationship.**

 **Now, here comes a real talk that I've been thinking about for a long time now. It's about 'The Ionian Incident' the pre-sequel that I started to write last year but only published 5 chapters. Thing is, I had my very own doubts about the story itself, on the one side I had troubles making the plot and how would it fit into Heroes & Legends and then how would it take for me to update it. Sadly after I posted the fifth chapter I said to myself that once I finished with Heroes & Legends and the spanish fic I would continue it, that never happened (since I started another fic and told to myself that I will continue with TII after I finish everything).**

 **As time went by the plot was not convincing me, I saw a few flaws into it that would have big consequences on the future as well as it wouldn't make any sense into Heroes & Legends (especially now that Ionia is coming soon)**

 **The result? I put The Ionian Incident on a permanent hiatus, in fact I deleted the story. Sorry if someone was expecting a new chapter.**

* * *

 **Guest:** _Merry Christmas! Nice story_

 **You too (although my response is almost two months later) and thanks!.**

 **thespecialist02:** _Dang now I got Pirates of the Caribbean stuck in my head_

 **Yo ho ho, and a bottle of... RUM!**

 **Ferrytoo:** _hey will there be any yordles?_

 **Probably, the group has to find allies from everywhere and Bandle is one of the places, especially since Nick helped three of them in the past.**

* * *

 **Alright, I already mentioned everything I needed to, sorry again that there won't be any more Ionian Incident but I'll try to add a bit more context into what happened once Liz and Claire get there.**

 **Until then:**

 **See you in the next chapter ;)**


	58. Ch 57: Scratching all the options

(October 10th 2015 – 9:30 PM - Lunari temple, Runeterra)

They travelled far from Zaun and were now away from any of the terrors that appeared in that city-state. The closest town or inn was nowhere close and they had to find any place for shelter, especially if the noxians and the Void decided to make a move and expand outside of their allies' territory.

Although her idea was not too popular among the two lovers, Diana suggested staying at the Lunari temple that was built on the outskirts of the city and move once the sun was back on the sky. There was no option sadly and they all had to stay, despite Leona not liking the idea from the get-go.

From one of the holes in the wall, Nick was able to see Zaun from far away, all of the lights were turned on and the noxian ship was still there ¨When there are noxians on the way, you know something ominous is about to happen…¨ He said and returned back to the main room where the two Chosens were looking at each other ¨It's late, we should all go to sleep if we want to move early in the morning¨

¨I'll go to sleep once she goes first¨ Leona crossed her arms and frowned at the Lunari.

¨What? Are you afraid I might do something like killing you?¨ Diana smiled and raised an eyebrow.

¨After what you told me back at Zaun, you trying to kill me in my sleep is the least of my worries…¨ There was no doubt the Radiant Dawn was paranoid about her rival ever since she revealed her feelings. Leona still had her interest on Nick and the only thing she wanted from Diana was her disappearing from Runeterra ¨Besides… we are still at a truce, the only reason we are not killing each other is because we'll assist _our_ Summoner in defeating the Void with the help of his friends¨

¨And Noxus, considering they are allies now¨ Nick intervened.

¨Don't worry, the truce still stands, I will not kill you¨ Diana stood up and lit another candle so the temple wouldn't be so dark ¨But you do know that we three along some other Summoners and Champions are not going to defeat a big empire such as Noxus and the terrors from the Void, right?¨

Nick and Leona remained silent for a second before the Radiant Dawn spoke up ¨She's right, last time we were only against the Void and some minor rivals, but now we have an entire army against us, metal creatures and the Overlord once again. Unlike months ago, this time the Institute won't back our decision for a challenge¨

¨So… we need to gather allies? Any ideas?¨ The Summoner looked at the two Champions who were thinking ¨Considering Matt would go to Piltover we can already scratch that place. How about Freljord?¨

¨We fought against Lissandra in the past, doubt she is eager to help us, even if the world is getting destroyed¨ Leona commented ¨Maybe that Summoner friend of Claire could help; he was in the Freljord before going to Zaun¨

¨Maybe, so we have that covered. Any other place?¨

¨Ionia?¨ Diana suggested.

¨The only connection we have with that place is Irelia and Ralzith and-¨

¨You should stop there, while you were back on the other world, Ralzith did a few things that gave him a lot of notoriety among his people, including his Champion¨

Nick sighed ¨Fine… what else? Shurima?¨

¨They are willing to fight the Void, but under their own cause. If Noxus dares to invade the emperor's territory they will fight back¨ Leona answered ¨Demacia can be a good ally¨

¨They are already at war with Noxus¨

¨Bilgewater? Sure the pirates can help us¨ But both Champions shook their heads ¨Then what? We are out of options¨

¨Not… really¨ Leona turned and looked at Nick ¨We still have someone who might help us, after all we had an encounter with them back at the Earth¨

¨Who are you talking ab-¨ He then remembered the Champions he met in the past and immediately shook his head ¨They won't help us¨

¨Who?¨ Diana looked at the duo.

¨The Yordles, back on the other world, we promised to help them return to their home, we did and in exchange they helped us in some battles as well as backing our decision for a challenge with their vote¨ Leona explained, standing up and walking towards her Summoner ¨Listen Nick, we don't have any other choice¨

¨We'll go alone then¨ The lovers looked at the white haired woman ¨I hate Yordles, they are small… fluffy and… useless¨

¨And our best chance to get an ally¨ The ginger turned back to Nick ¨What do you say?¨

¨Eh… maybe… I need to think about it¨ He looked around ¨I know it is going to sound weird in this place but is there any place I can take a shower or have a bath?¨

¨There is a pool at the end of the hallway¨ Diana pointed at one of the tunnels in the temple ¨Cultists used it to cleanse their sins and such¨

¨I… ok? I'll be right back, _please_ do not kill each other or do something weird while I'm not here¨ The two girls grunted as the Summoner went towards the tunnel.

After reaching the cleansing pool, Nick looked all around, it was a well decorated room with dark-painted marble columns that supported the entire place, there were symbols that represented the Lunari on the walls although they were mostly destroyed as if someone tore them down from their place.

Without the presence of the two chosens, the Summoner took of his clothes except for the underwear and stepped inside of the pool. The water was warm and he immediately felt as if his muscles were relaxing, that day went from a normal walk in Runeterra to one of the most eventful moments in this new world.

The white haired closed his eyes and laid his head back, he thought he could get some time alone but the sound of metal was coming from the tunnel and indicated that either Leona or Diana was on the way. His vision was still dark and hoped that the Solari was the one who came to this place.

¨Have you made up your mind yet?¨ Sadly it was Diana.

¨No, the idea of the Yordles might seem weird but Leona is right, this might be the only option that we can get¨

¨I'm not talking about that¨ She sat on the ground, behind the Summoner ¨Who are you going to side with once this is all over?¨ He turned his head, slightly seeing the Lunari ¨Nicholas, you have potential, there are temples of our cult all around Runeterra, the Solari have lost power and their only place in Runeterra. It only requires the two of us to rebuild and reunite all of the worshippers of the moon¨

¨But the Solari had more presence in this world than the Lunari, besides why do I have to choose now? We have a lot ahead of us with the Void and Noxus and-¨ He got interrupted when he felt something on his back, it was Diana's hands that were rubbing him with a brush ¨What are you doing?¨

¨You missed a spot¨ She kept brushing, Nick on the other hand didn't seem to stop her or even try to, he just relaxed ¨Mark my words: The plan with the Yordles is going to fail¨

¨I hope not, it's our only lead at getting someone to support us¨ The Champion stopped and allowed the Summoner to get back on his feet. When he turned he saw that Diana was holding a new set of clothes ¨Um… thanks… I guess¨

¨If we are going to move towards the city of the Yordles then you should be properly dressed¨ He grabbed and waited for the white haired lady to leave.

After being clothed in his new Lunari attire he went back to the main room just to see Diana waiting for him ¨You should get a new armor, also your girlfriend is on first room to the right¨ She pointed at another tunnel that had all of the room for the high ranked cultists.

They entered into this new corridor; however Nick stopped on the door where Leona would be while Diana went to the one at the end ¨Good night…¨ But the Lunari grunted and opened her door, closing it as soon as she was inside ¨Alright¨ The Summoner sighed and entered into his room.

When open, he saw Leona sitting on the bed and with only some purple clothes ¨So? You clean?¨ She smiled at the presence of her boyfriend to which he nodded ¨Good, come here¨ Nick sat at the side of the ginger and received a hug from her ¨Have you thought what you are going to do?¨

¨We'll be visiting the Yordles, if anything they might be at least helpful to-¨

¨No¨ She interrupted him ¨What are you going to do with Diana? I know she offered you to side with the Lunari but-¨

¨Ok… look, I'm not choosing a side yet, you know my opinion about everything and how we spent the time together months back, when I have to make a choice you will probably know my answer. For the time being I'll stay neutral¨ Leona smiled upon his beloved's answer, she dropped a kiss on his lips and laid on the bed with him ¨You know… it's been a while since we two were in a bed together…¨

¨I know, but we had a tiresome day the both of us, if we are going to do _that_ then we shouldn't be tired¨ She closed her eyes and smiled ¨Good night Nick¨

¨Yeah… good night Leo¨ The white haired closed his eyes, waiting to get taken to the dreamland.

* * *

(October 11th 2015 – 8:45 AM - Outside Lunari temple, Runeterra)

The two chosens were waiting outside, none of them talking but looking at each other with hatred, especially Leona. They heard someone nearby and turned their heads towards the source of this sound. From the shadows of the refuge came Nick wearing a set of Lunari armor as well as a sword; unlike the protection Diana gave to him the first time he stepped in one of the temples, this time he had more armor, especially on his arms and legs.

¨That suits you just fine¨ Diana commented, making the Solari frown.

¨I'm sure that we can find a blacksmith that can craft a proper armor¨ Leona laughed, attracting the attention of the white haired woman.

¨We'll go like this. Once we find a town we'll go buy food¨ He looked at the sun and then pointed in the direction they were supposed to go ¨So… South is over there¨

¨Is it too late to dissuade you from going to Yordle-ville?¨

¨Yes, it is. Now let's go¨ Then all three went towards Bandle City, hoping that they would find any help there.

* * *

 **After all options get ditched, Nick, Leona and Diana head to Bandle City, let's hope that the rest of the group manage to get help.**

 **And that's it for this chapter, next one comes Liz with Ezreal on the boat to Ionia.**

* * *

 **theSpecialist02:** _Well, Frack, ummmmm this is kinda short but ok. Still love this story. I checked every day for the last month to see if this was updated or not and you still have this story going. Can we plz have some action in the next section._

 **Unless I forgot, I did say that on January I wouldn't be on my home and therefore I couldn't update (If I didn't I'm sorry, every January I go on vacations and I don't have any way to write new chapters). So far it's most of a 'cooldown' status, there will be action in the future but right now everyone will have to split up and check for possible allies.**

 **Melvin:** _Once you'll be finishing this story(not too soon I hope, it's damn good), can you write last epilogue chapter in which Nathan and Quinn are back together? I really enjoyed that pairing either and it's kinda sad for me to see it broken._

 **The story still has some more chapters to go, it is somewhat far from an ending as we have maybe 3 or 4 arcs remaining. Also, I've been thinking that I should've done a Valentine's chapter for Nathan and Quinn, especially now that she has a Heartseeker skin. If everyone wants to see a romance chapter from them then I'll see what I can do. But do not worry, N &Q will appear in the story once again, you just got to wait for Freljord ;)**

 **Ryder Van Rose:** _Falta desarrollo de personalidades. FALTA QUINN X TALON_

 **Translation: Needs more personality development. IT NEEDS QUINN X TALON.**

 **The personalities have been established throughout all the story (Summoning Magic). Also, why would the story need a pairing that never existed, the world needs more Nathan x Quinn**

* * *

 **NEW GALIO, even though I never played with the original one, I'm kind of interest how is he going to develop in this new tank meta, his skills are kinda brutal when it comes to CC and that's something I like!**

 **Also since there was an icon for Demacia on the testing realm of LoL, I can imagine that it's going to be like what happened with Piltover and Zaun, more character stories, more lore, more content and ideas for writers like me to introduce.**

 **That being said, I bid farewell as I keep trying to repair my AC Unit with close to 35 Celcius (I hate VERY WARM summers)**

 **See you in the next chapter ;)**


	59. Ch 58: In the middle of the sea

(October 10th 2015 – 10:40 PM – Ocean, Runeterra)

¨Is there anything else in there?¨ Riven shouted from above the hatch, she was looking at Liz who was searching in the storage room for more crates of food.

¨Mhhh nothing else¨ She turned her head to the left ¨Wait… there's one box that I haven't opened yet¨ The younger sibling got closer to the closed wooden box; she tried to open it just like some others but this was wasn't one of those. With the help of a crowbar they found in the engine room she pried it and removed the upper part ¨There's some cans here, I'll bring them up!¨ Liz answered and picked as many as her pockets and hands could hold.

¨Just wait there, I'll help you¨ The Exile answered and climbed down to the storage room. By the time she was at the side of the pink haired girl, she took all of the remaining cans and both of them returned to the main deck.

Everyone was there except for Katarina who was on the rudder. Liz and Riven took the cans out of their pockets and placed them alongside the rest of the food. Ezreal was counting everything, making sure that they had the enough food for an entire week of travel, even though Demacia was closer than Ionia, the ship always stopped at some key points for resupply but this wasn't the time, they had to get to the Ionian coast as soon as possible.

¨O…k, we have around 80 cans of food, unless we start giving out double or triple rations¨ The blond looked at Claire and then to the two arriving girls ¨If the kitchen on the floor below works, I guess we can make some pretty good meals, that is unless somebody doesn't mind eating from one of these¨ Ezreal held the tin can and then placed it back with the rest.

¨Guess it's time to make some dinner, anyone with cooking skills?¨ The white haired Summoner looked at both Champions, the piltovian shrugged while Riven sighed.

¨I'll do it¨

¨Wait, you're a cook?¨ Liz asked, looking at the Exile.

¨Living away from any home doesn't make you immune to hunger, I had to learn how to cook anything and with whatever materials are around me¨ Riven picked up a few cans, and headed towards the door ¨Come in thirty minutes and food _should_ be ready¨ With that she went to the kitchen while Claire on the other hand went with the redhead to inform about the upcoming meal.

Liz sat on top of one of the crates while Ezreal kept looking at the labels on the cans, there was a lot of food and he wanted to know what was in each one of them.

¨So… have you imagined your trip to be like this?¨ The pink haired asked her friend who was still on the inspecting duty ¨Ez?¨

¨No… not at all¨ He looked up, his eyes meeting with the ones from the younger sibling ¨My original plan was to go to Demacia and ask Lux to marry me, considering she wasn't on her home, I'd probably go to Zaun and find her¨ He stood up and turned to face the girl ¨Maybe the ride would've been so bumpy, with Jinx, Noxus and the Void together¨ He sighed ¨However everything went wrong and all my plans were soon scrapped¨

¨At least you got something out of this…¨ Liz smiled and moved her legs back and forth ¨You got yourself a new travelling companion¨

¨Yeah…¨ He chuckled ¨You're right, I guess the ending would've been the same, at least with the Void. But I can admit having you around made things even more interesting, trying to find a way out in an old shuriman ruin, teaming up with Jinx for a breakout, fighting against noxian forces, escaping through the zaunite sewers…¨ The explorer smiled ¨And now look at me! I'm on my way to Ionia, doing… bah, I don't even know why we're on this boat¨

¨I think it does…¨ Liz jumped and stood in front of the blond, she had always to look up because he was a bit taller than her ¨But I find this a bit interesting, regardless of all the bad things that happened to all of us¨ The young girl walked to the side of the boat and leaned on the railing, she wanted to tell someone about what happened in her mind, how Malzahar showed her the truth, that part of her body was now voidborn. Liz felt that somebody should help her, someone that could be trusted ¨Ez… if I tell you something, will you keep it secret?¨

¨Secret?¨ He walked to the side of his companion, leaning on the railing as well ¨If it's something very important then everyone should know, maybe help you if it's bad¨

¨I don't even know if it has any solution…¨ She turned her head and looked at Ezreal ¨Back when we were on Zaun, I followed the purple creature and led me to the town hall. There… I… lost control of myself, someone was in charge of my body and I could only sense and feel, but nothing else¨

¨Pretty sure that was Malzahar's doing, he lured you into a trap and almost killed us¨

¨No… what I mean is that I had some sort of conversation with this… Malzahar, he told me I wasn't completely human¨ Ezreal turned this time, confused as to what she meant ¨My heart…¨ Liz's hand went to her chest ¨It's no longer human, it's from a voidborn¨

¨What?!¨ He immediately turned ¨That's impossible, you… you wouldn't be… well, _you¨_

¨I know… but, he said I was susceptible to magic, that's how I transformed into who I am, that's how I was easily possessed back at the town hall¨ She looked back at the water, her face wasn't showing any happiness, only a sad feeling ¨I'm a monster…¨

¨No you aren't! Do you… have any wings coming out of your back? Sharp fangs or… uh… claws?¨ Liz looked at her hands, they were just regular ones ¨See anything weird? You are human, the reason you react to magic is because the one from the Void is a mystery to a lot, and there is no way to counter-react to it. I'm sure the thing about a voidborn heart was just a lie¨

¨Maybe¨ The pink haired sneezed, the blond saw that her eyes were almost red, as if she was about to cry. In an instant the little girl turned and hugged the piltovian ¨Thanks, Ez¨

They both got startled when they heard someone coughing behind them. When they turned, Claire and Katarina were looking at the travelling companions, the former with her hands crossed and frowning ¨What's going on here?¨

Ezreal immediately broke the hug and moved his hand to the back of his head ¨Nothing, just… talking to Liz about…¨ He turned to see the pink haired, she didn't wanted this secret to come out, at least not yet ¨About… Ionia¨ Ez nodded ¨Which reminds me, why are we heading there?¨

¨We need allies, fighting the Void **and** Noxus will be no easy task, plus it will a hiding spot until we know what to do next¨ Katarina answered, looking at the blond, then at the younger sibling ¨I can't imagine how bad you must be feeling¨

¨I'm alright… after what we've been through, this little peace sure helps¨

¨Right…¨ The white haired muttered and opened the door that led to the main staircase and towards the kitchen ¨Come on, Riven probably finished cooking dinner¨ Everyone followed Claire, hoping that the Exile had the meal ready.

…

It was midnight already; most of the people were already on their own quarters, sleeping or thinking. As for Liz, she couldn't even close her eyes, that day was quite hectic, especially when Malzahar took control of her body. The rocking of the ship was not helping either and made the pink haired climb out of her bunk and out to the main deck.

Most of the lights outside were turned off except for the ones near the rudder and the doors that led to the kitchen and the living quarters. She walked around the deck, looking at nothing but water. Liz was alone and feeling cold, being in the middle of nowhere and with some light clothes didn't help her. Someone whistled and attracted the girl's attention, after looking up she saw Ezreal waving at her, telling the pink haired to go with him.

Once there, Liz was looking at all the controls, levers and such, it was a complete mistery how to make this ship move, but apparently the piltovian was doing it just fine.

¨Having a hard time sleeping?¨ Ez asked, his eyes were focused on the front, although there was nothing on their way.

¨Barely, been thinking about what happened today¨

¨You mean yesterday¨ He chuckled ¨But yeah, a lot of things happening on the same day, I wouldn't be surprised if I couldn't sleep either¨ The piltovian turned to see where Liz was, she was all around, inspecting every small detail in this room, just like a child would do ¨Ever been in charge of one of these?¨

¨Mh? No… the closest I've been to the sea was a beach, when Claire and I went for vacations with my aunt. This is my first time in a ship¨ The pink haired mentioned, returning at the side of the `captain´ ¨You being an adventurer, I take this isn't your first time¨

¨You're right, I've travelled a lot, air, land and sea; although this is my first time behind the rudder¨ He smiled and pushed a lever, slightly increasing the speed of the ship.

¨But… we haven't crashed yet, are you lying?¨ Liz poked at the Champion's shoulder with her index finger, almost comically.

¨I'm not! Just because this is my first time doesn't mean I know nothing, I made my research a while back, plus Katarina gave me a few indications on the smaller details¨ His blue eyes focused on Liz who was looking at the rudder ¨Wanna have a try?¨

¨I don't know… what if I crash into something, like the Titanic?¨ She muttered, letting her arm rest on the dashboard.

¨Titanic?¨ He tilted his head, back on the Earth the explorer learnt a lot of things, but he couldn't learn all of the history from Liz's world ¨Just… I'll be right behind you, making sure you don't make any mistakes or anything¨ He pulled the speed lever and the ship came to a full stop.

Now that the blond took a step back, it was the younger sibling's time. She placed both hands on the rudder and looked left and right ¨So… what now?¨

¨Push the lever to your right, just slightly, we're going slow first¨ The girl obeyed and slowly moved it forward; she noticed that the ship was in motion once again, albeit not as fast when they started to sail ¨Good, now hands back on the rudder, make sure not to keep it stable, the waves will try to rock the ship left and right¨ And he was right, the rudder was slowly turning to the left so it was the new captain's job to go on move it to the opposite side, however she wasn't that strong and even if they were barely moving, the wooden wheel gave Liz a hard time when she tried to stabilize the ship.

Ezreal couldn't just sit there and watch, he got closer to the earthling and placed his hands on top of hers. Even though the blond couldn't see it, Liz's cheeks were burning red, she never expected him to do that, her first reaction would've been to push the explorer away, but she didn't.

¨Better?¨

¨Y-yeah… better¨ She muttered nervously and turned the rudder to the right, stabilizing the ship but not her heartbeats.

They kept going on like that, although most of the time it was Ezreal who was controlling the wheel, Liz was in charge of the speed as well as controlling some of the dials ¨How are thing going, captain?¨

¨They're… uh…¨ Most of the words were in a foreign language, all of the runterran letters were alien for her, and so she could only imagine what they meant ¨This… thing, is almost on the right side, I guess… it's… good?¨

¨That's the fuel on the engine, we should be fine as long as it doesn't get to the left side¨ He smiled and kept guiding Liz ¨After all this is done, Noxus, the Void, everything, I'll help you get back to your home¨

¨No¨ The blond raised a brow after hearing this ¨Despite being in a horrible situation… I like this place. Unlike Earth, all the magic, the creatures… it makes it interesting, fun¨ She turned her head ¨I like this type of adventures¨

¨I don't know how your sister would react if you told her that you want to stay here in Runeterra¨

¨I'm old enough to take my own decisions¨

¨Well…¨ Liz allowed the piltovian to control the rudder once again ¨Anyway, even if you are old, you can't go alone by yourself, you barely know anything of Runeterra¨

¨That's why I want to go with you. I'm sure all your travels have a lot of adventures in it, and so I just wanna be part of those¨ She smiled, and stood at the side of the explorer ¨Who else could give me a nice tour around this world than the most experienced adventurer I ever met¨

¨I think you are exaggerating a bit there…¨ He sighed and nodded ¨But sure, I don't mind having a companion in future trips and-¨ Ezreal got interrupted when the younger sibling hugged him ¨Uh…¨

¨Thanks Ez¨ She broke the hug and walked towards the door ¨Have a good night sailing…¨ She chuckled and returned to the main deck.

When Liz opened the door that led to the living quarters, the redhead assassin was on the other side, startling the younger sibling.

¨Calm down! It's me¨ Katarina held the pink haired by the shoulder ¨What are you doing out here?¨

¨Me? Um… I couldn't sleep, so I… went for a walk around here¨ The girl tried to sneak inside, switching places with the noxian ¨But now I do feel tired and I'm going back to my room. Good night Kat¨ Liz immediately turned and went deeper into the ship and to her bedroom.

The assassin closed the door and looked around, she eyed the place where Ezreal was and that moment her brain started to create a theory ¨Liz and Ezreal…¨ But she sighed ¨Guess it will take time if something ever happens…¨ Seeing as everything was under control, the head of the Du Couteau returned to her room.

* * *

 **So... last time I poste a chapter it was summer, the climate was hot and I haven't started university yet, things changed and so did a lot in League.**

 **Now we're back with this new cycle and showing some more about Liz and Ezreal, it still a long way 'till they get to Ionia but I expect something in the coming cycles. The story is still in a resting state before going back with the action.**

 **Next episode will feature Claire, Kat and Riven (and to some extend Liz and Ez) but also a character that appeared in the past, who? You'll have to wait.**

 **Also, since I finished the spanish fic (the regular one, not the Project) I can spend more time with only two fics open, which translates into more updates rather than one per month. However I do want to mention that I will come back in May. Why? I'm having a vacaction in the States (first time leaving my country) and I'll be back in mid-May, so if you are not seeing any updates for a span of 2-3 weeks, well, that's the reason.**

* * *

 **KreoLite:** _heyyyy glad you're not dead :D_

 **Me? Dead? I'm far from being dead, I was updating the spanish fic and tryharding to finish it, that's why it wasa rare for me to update this or the Project story.**

 **Melvin:** _Good lord, definetely Heartseeker QuinnxNathan at some point, this skin makes our cute, forgotten ranger look like a sexbomb._

 **I'm sure I can think of something, after all, that couple will still have some moments in the future, they are not scrapped in this story. Maybe a lemon? Like a side-chapter between the two of them.**

 **Yorkmanic88:** _Something tells it's going to go south no matter who he joins_

 **Well he either has to side with his girlfriend or his gf's nemesis. Nick will still try to make some peace between Diana and Leona, but it will be hard.**

 **theSpecialist02:** _CRAP I forgot about this group XD. My Spanish teacher yelled at me when I laughed while reading this. But plot plot plot and more plot. can we please have full ap teemo next? or some kind of hilarity?!_

 **Well I think there will be some hilarity once the trio gets to Bandle. Diana's seriousness mixed with some goofiness from the Yordle Champions might create some nice scenes. Also, I'm glad (I think) that my story is more interesting than a spanish class. Let's see if one day we can talk in spanish!.**

 **Ferrytoo:** _Woo yordles incoming_

 **We still have a couple (probably) chapters before they get to Bandle, but yes, there will be Yordles.**

* * *

 **Ooooooooook, time for the section where I talk about me or League, since the former doesn't have any important announcements or similar, we'll take the latter.**

 **So... Xayah and Rakan, Vastaya, they have a grudge on Ionians and some other Vastayans apparently (Did a quick look at the lore, have to investigate a bit more) Will buy them? Of course, as soon as I grind the IP. Now that we had the demacian event I just hope we get some from Noxus.**

 **Also... apprently the new interaction from Lux kinda sinks the EzxLux ship. But according to a Rioter on Reddit, the quotes on the game don't have a 1 on 1 reflection on the lore. Therefore our golden haired couple is still a go, despite me killing their love in this fic...**

 **Time for me to go, gotta do other stuff, but as always people:**

 **See you in the next chapter ;)**


	60. Ch 59: Deceiving surprise

(October 16th 2015 – 7:15 AM – Ocean, Runeterra)

It's been a rough week on the vessel, especially for Claire who was forced to train with Riven and Katarina. The former tried to teach the girl how to use the runic blade as well as channeling her inner strength in order to empower the weapon while the latter wanted the Summoner to recover the assassin skills she learned back on the Earth. In the meantime Liz and Ezreal played around, although the Champion was trying to figure out if the younger sibling did have some power (that is not Void related) that could help the group, sadly no results.

Claire was lying on the bed, looking at the ceiling of her cabin stateroom. Since the ship had many rooms available everyone decided to pick different places, the white haired girl chose one of the officers' rooms; it was equipped with a private bathroom a queen sized bed, a large desktop and a window to one of the sides.

All of her clothes were on top of the chair in front of the desk, she was only in her undergarments, thinking about the future and how things went so far, and it was no surprise that everything went south after what happened at Zaun.

¨(We really need to find people to help us…)¨ She thought ¨(Ralzith can still lend us a hand)¨ She wanted to contact the Ionian Summoner, unfortunately there was no way since Claire didn't knew how to do it and neither the three Champions. After a slight sigh, the girl rose up and sat, she then looked at her right arm which had a bandage with some tints of red in it ¨Everyday I'm looking more like Riven rather than Kat¨

It was no doubt the trainings were hard, trying to control the runic blade was complicated, she felt like she had no strength to use it or even make it reform. The Exile considered it weird, especially since Claire (despite not making the blade whole) was able to wield it during her small fight against Darius. Many attempts led to some injuries, such as the one in her arm. Even if the training on the boat failed, both noxian Champions were decided to train the Summoner on Ionia, they would have some spare time before looking for some allies.

As the girl stood up, she went to the bathroom to take a shower. The water was not cold, but the spikes of hot liquid that crashed against her arm made her flinch, the cut was big but not so deep, yet she needed some treatment. After that quick shower Claire dressed up with the High Command clothes, having extreme caution on the wounded areas. Once done the white haired headed for the stateroom's door, but something stopped her, it was a female voice that was whispering her name.

 _¨Claire…¨_ For some reason the Summoner heard that voice before, although she couldn't figure out who it was. It wasn't too loud so it came directly from the room; she inspected every corner, from the desk and every drawer to the bathroom and even under the bed, but there were no positive results _¨The mirror…¨_ The earthling turned and saw the tall mirror, she was sure there was nothing behind it.

After getting in front of it the only thing she was able to see was herself, nothing out of the ordinary. She inspected her face and even the bruises, her eyes went to her arms and chest but when she looked forward again something was off, her reflection was smiling, but it was different from hers, it looked like someone else.

¨You sure took quite the time before figuring it out¨ The Claire from the mirror spoke, it was _her_ voice, the original one took a step back, surprised that the image talked.

¨W-what? Is the mirror magical?¨ She looked behind it but there was nothing, it looked pretty simple and without any special decorations, it didn't look magical.

¨The mirror is far from being special, it is you the one that is magical, or maybe should I say me?¨ The image grinned and held its hand against the crystal.

¨Who are you?¨

¨Glad you ask¨ The image closed its eyes and in just mere seconds the Claire that was inside of the mirror transformed into another person. The purple clothes as well as irises gave it away, a person who should be dead as the eyes of the Summoner met hers during the woman's last breath ¨Much better?¨

¨LeBlanc?!¨ She shouted and with complete surprise ¨No… I knew it would be far too easy for you to die, it was all a trick¨ The older sibling's hands closed into fists, she was ready to fight, even if she didn't had any weapons.

¨I appreciate that you give credit to my abilities, but even the best one at deceiving can make mistakes from time to time¨ Claire raised one of her brows, unable to understand what she meant ¨Allow me to explain to you. During that moment in Zaun, I was hit by a bullet, a simple kill perhaps but enough to leave a wound in my heart¨

¨Such a powerful woman, killed by a mere projectile¨ The Summoner chuckled, taunting the Deceiver ¨Maybe you weren't as menacing as we thought¨

¨Keep laughing, but here I am¨ LeBlanc sighed ¨Anyway, I can tell that you are still surprised. Moments before I died, I did one last magic trick, one that would help me keep my mind and soul in the world of the living¨ The mage pointed at the girl's head and torso ¨I was able to transfer everything from my body to yours, allowing me to live, even if it's someone else's body¨

¨Then get out, I will not let you stay in _my_ body, much less take control of it¨

¨Oh but dear, if you want me to leave your body, then you must kill yourself, that way both souls will rest¨ Claire frowned ¨But I doubt you would like to do that, poor Liz would be devastated if she found out her sister crumbled under the pressure of the world's situation¨ The noxian chuckled ¨But to your surprise, I can offer you something that might change your opinion of my stay¨

¨Yeah, right¨ The white haired rolled her eyes ¨Everyone knows you can't be trusted, lying is a big part of you¨

¨Ninety five percent actually¨ The crow-staff appeared in the mage's hands ¨It would be interesting if you heard me first. I know you need allies against Noxus and the Void, and I'm willing to give you a hand with it¨

¨I recall **you** helping Swain and Malzahar, so there's no deal¨ The girl immediately answered, crossing her arms.

¨My loyalty goes to anywhere, as long as it helps the Black Rose. Right now my group remains leaderless and that would cause some commotion between the followers, especially if no one rises to take the leading seat¨ LeBlanc played with her staff, dancing around ¨I can offer you something that no one could, a powerful group that will follow you no matter what, even if their loyalty was once with the noxian tyrant¨

¨You want me to rule the Black Rose? By doing that I'll be giving you control of my body¨

¨Not even close to it, being a matriarch is an easy task; I will even allow you to use my powers…¨ As she said that, behind the mage appeared an image of Claire, but unlike LeBlanc, this one resembled mostly to the original one ¨Even though you are bound to two Champions, you will have the power of three, that could turn the tides of the battle to your favor¨

¨I… I don't know¨ Claire looked away, but she felt a weird sensation, as if LeBlanc's nails were touching her face and moving it so she faces the mirror again ¨What?¨ The white haired whispered, unable to understand what was that.

¨My powers are beyond of what you imagine; your mind has some knowledge of what I can do¨ The mage started to walk around the mirror's room, she also made the image of Claire disappear ¨It is interesting what I saw when our souls fused, your memories of the times back on the other world. How you feel about your sister, Katarina, even Riven who recently appeared, but there is someone else…¨

The Summoner was trying to figure out who she meant, but it didn't took too long before she found out who she meant ¨No¨

¨You have a certain feeling for that person, you fear he is too far from your grasp but you will still try to take it from that duelist¨

¨Ok, enough¨

LeBlanc smiled, she knew she hit a `weak´ spot ¨I hope I made my point clear, everything you see and think, I will know it, we are together my dear Claire, until death do us part¨

¨What if I decide not to accept your offer?¨ The chances of not welcoming LeBlanc's group and power were still there, but she feared the Deceiver might control her body.

¨I will not control her body, if that's what you're wondering, my powers might be impressive, but I don't have much control now. However, the only way of me to give you my powers is if you accept, you must do it voluntarily¨ Claire was now confused ¨That is how this magic works¨

¨So I can just… walk away and you will still be unable to do anything?¨ The magician nodded ¨Mh¨ Claire smiled ¨Maybe this is not that bad after all. I can just be like me without having your influence over me and-¨

¨Sis?¨ The door to the stateroom opened and the pink haired girl entered into the older sibling's room ¨You should come outside¨

¨Liz! Uh…¨ She was afraid her sister would find out about LeBlanc ¨What… what are you doing here?¨

¨We were all waiting for you, we are getting close¨ Liz got closer and stood at the side of the white haired ¨What are you looking at?¨

¨She can't see me, I only exist on your mind, you can relax¨ LeBlanc Muttered, her eyes turning at the young girl.

¨I…¨ Claire sighed ¨I was looking at how we changed, just… look at that you with… pink hair¨

¨And you with those clothes and that hair¨ Liz chuckled ¨Was this like when you were with aunt Kat last time?¨ The older sibling turned her head to face her sister ¨I mean… fighting and all¨

¨Not really, things weren't calm but at least they weren't this bad¨ The pink haired nodded ¨At least we managed to find you¨

¨Yeah…¨ Liz seemed sad, but it didn't took long before she changed her attitude ¨Anyway, you need to me¨ The girl dragged Claire out of the stateroom. The white haired looked back and saw that the image of LeBlanc disappeared.

…

Once outside most of the people were on the front of the ship, Claire was about to open her mouth in order to ask but she found out immediately. Right in front of her eyes was Ionia, the main island where the capital was built. From that distance they were able to see a mountain and a lot of green, compared to the dark soil that they found close to Zaun. The only problem was that the ship was turning and not going directly to the main docks for two important reasons: Number one they were a piltovian ship with just a crew of five; number two they were most of them noxians, and the relations with the ionians haven't got any better.

¨So where are we heading?¨ Claire asked to the red haired who was looking at the water.

¨Riven said we are heading to her secret place, it should not be too far¨ The assassin turned to her Summoner ¨Once we settle everything there, we will make a true noxian out of you¨

¨What does that mean? More injuries?¨ Liz entered the conversation, along with Ezreal who was listening as well

¨You shall see…¨ Katarina muttered and grinned, that didn't sound too well.

* * *

(October 16th 2015 – 8:20 am - Docks, Bilgewater)

 _¨Arise, there is a person that needs to be killed, vengeance must be made and you shall be the one who will make it possible for the pact has been sealed. Arise, Marie¨_

After hearing her voice the blonde woke up, her vision was still blurry, her memories were confusing but the only thing that was going in her mind was ¨What is this place?¨ She muttered to herself, trying to stand up. She was on a boardwalk, before the area with the ships, nobody was there but she felt something weird.

¨Is… is this… Bilgewater?¨ The atmosphere was completely different from Zaun, which also reminded her of something ¨Wait, Elise!¨ She looked down and noticed that she was completely human, nothing spider-related in her body, but the most weird thing was she wasn't using any clothes she remembered. She recalled the attire she was wearing was from Miss Fortune, similar to her dream ¨Alright… I should… ask for help or something… _We_ need to go back¨ Despite her not noticing it, Marie's eyes glowed in a spectral green for a second, however she didn't seem to notice when she said _we_ , as if it was completely normal. Kalista's influence over the girl was strong, and therefore she needed to make sure the Summoner gets back to Elise and completes her revenge, no matter what.

* * *

 **And now I'm back! After my small vacations on the States I can finally say I'm back in my country and happy to write again, had some ideas for the future and... well, let's see if I can put them in the story when their time come, but for now, we have this!**

 **Claire is now being seduced with a lot of power from LeBlanc but it will require something important for her to accept the Deceiver's help, also what Katarina said about turning her Summoner into a true noxian might be interesting, but that's on the next cycle.**

 **Aaaaaaalso, Marie is back on the game, and therefore she shall be included on the following cycles from now on, maybe one of the other characters might take a break as well from the story before going back (Nathan is still into this, so yes, he will come back)**

* * *

 **theSpecialiist02:** _YAR HAR TEDDLE DEE YOU ARE A PIRATE...Ok yay update. Needed something to distract me from my research paper. I never liked the Ez and lux pairings, more of a lux and talon person. I love Rakan his quotes are amazing. I'm ready for next one._

 **I always paired Ez and Lux from the very beginning when I started to discover League's lore and its fandom. As for Talon, despite a lot of people pairing him with Quinn (which imo she is with Nathan) I try to pair Talon with Riven. Although more about his girlfriends on the next chapter with Claire!**

* * *

 **Well time to go back to planning, writing for the other fic and then post up. Next chapter should be Matt, he should be arriving at Piltover although he's with Ekko as well, and Jinx hasn't moved from that city ever since, so it might be a pleasant surprise for her to meet the Summoner and her former partner in crime.**

 **Until next time, this is Tourvelix and as always:**

 **See you in the next chapter ;)**

 **P.S: I also have a PS4 now, thinking of sharing my PSN username here, if someone wants to play or chat. Anyone with a PS here?**


	61. Ch 60: Return to Piltover

(October 10th 2015 – 7:20 PM – Docks, Piltover, Runeterra)

After the trip on the vessel, the group of four returned to land. Despite most of them acting normal, Ekko was the one who felt safety after his feet were on safe land.

¨I would've gone mad if we stayed on that ship for another hour¨ He said, praising to the almost darkened sky ¨Thank the Gods we are alive¨

¨Yeah yeah¨ Huffed Vi, rolling her eyes ¨You done doing that show or will you keep doing it until we get back home?¨ But the white haired boy stopped ¨Thanks, now let's get moving¨

The police station was fifteen minutes away from the docks, so they had some time to talk. While Ekko asked the enforcer some question on the front, Caitlyn and Matt were on the back, looking at the two of them. The Summoner and the sheriff were holding hands, although no one seemed to look at that detail, only to greet two important Champions from Piltover that came back.

¨Nobody seems to whisper about us holding hands…¨ Muttered the blue haired, looking at the people and the buildings from the district, they haven't left the port area yet.

¨Why would they? My relationship with Jayce never affected my job in the past; as long as everything is fine the people of Piltover would not say anything against its government or the law enforcers¨ She nodded and smiled from time to time, greeting some of the citizens of the city-state ¨However, I will **not** let anybody else know about me being pregnant, a romantic affair is one thing, a baby is something complete different¨

¨Well we still have nine months… unless…¨

¨Oh no¨ She tightened Matt's hand ¨Whatever idea you have, it won't work. You will be a father¨ Her grip lost some strength, but he caught the message ¨But you know… eventually it will be obvious, it would be absurd lying¨

¨You know I won't say anything…¨ He looked to the front, Vi was still chatting with the time traveler, however the couple noticed she wasn't too keen on continuing the conversation with the zaunite ¨Although Vi is still a problem, it won't take too long before she reveals the entire city (if not all of Runeterra) that you are pregnant¨

¨I'll talk to her, she will probably tell to some people, but even she knows her limits¨

¨Does she?¨ The Summoner eyed the sheriff who sighed, in response he did the same ¨We'll pray that she knows when to stop¨ They kept on walking, closing the distance to the police station ¨Say… before we were teleported to Zaun, Jinx destroyed our home¨

¨Nothing to worry about, Piltover's builders are quite fast, they need three days to rebuild something, and since the damage was not so big, it wouldn't take too much¨

¨Not so big?¨ Matt widened his eyes ¨She blew up our apartment to smithereens and damaged part of the police station and the surrounding buildings¨

¨Trust me, I've seen places that Jinx destroyed that needed a lot of work. In less than a week they managed to have everything ready¨ Caitlyn smiled ¨We were away for a few hours, they probably even started¨

¨Yo Cupcake¨ Called the enforcer, stopping in front of the other two ¨You said the apartment was destroyed, right?¨ She nodded ¨Then…¨ Without saying anything else everyone looked to the front.

To their surprise the building was in a pristine condition, however the remnants of some building materials were still there. They started to walk towards the doors on the street but noticed they were slightly open. The three Champions prepared their weapons and took a step inside; just like the door before, the one that led to the apartment was also a bit open.

They expected the worst, but to their surprise everything was just like they left it ¨Just… wow¨ Matt whispered to himself ¨I believe they work fast, but _this_ fast?¨ He laughed ¨Now I know why it's called the city of progress!¨

¨You _do_ know Zaun is a city of progress too, right?¨ Ekko looked at the Summoner who was still surprised that the entire apartment was rebuilt ¨Uh, hello?¨

¨Don't mind him, when he's surprised like that it takes a few seconds before going back to normal¨ Caitlyn mentioned, sitting on the large sofa. In front of her was a coffee table that had two keychains ¨Guess this is for us¨ She grabbed one and threw the other one to the enforcer who grabbed it mid-air ¨Well… back at home¨

¨Yeah but with a lot of problems on the other side of the river¨ Vi added, going to her bedroom, surprisingly all of the furniture was already there, except that when she tried to look for anything in the drawers, it was empty ¨Guess I'll need to find a new toy¨ She whispered and turned to the station that allowed her to take off her gloves. Now with her hands free from her gauntlets she returned to the living room and saw the couple sitting close to each other while the zaunite was a bit far from them, trying not to invade their personal space. Vi just smiled and crashed at the side of her Summoner, moving her hand around the guy's neck ¨So how do you feel about becoming a father?¨ She turned to Caitlyn ¨Have you thought about a name for him?¨

¨We…¨ The couple looked at each other ¨We don't know if it's going to be a boy or a girl¨

¨Oh I don't care, I just want the little thing to learn how to fight from aunt- no, wait, that makes me sound older… from big sis Vi¨

¨We'll teach our child, you don't need to worry Vi¨ Matt answered ¨Plus I don't think you would have a good time with younglings. After all, you were decided on rip Liz's arms when she escaped prison¨

¨But that was just an extreme situation¨ She waved her hand, separating from the Summoner.

¨I bet you would do it if you have the chance¨

¨Of course I would, she broke the law, it wouldn't be fair to let a criminal escape!¨ The pink haired frowned, she was still angry about the prison break and the fact that she worked with Jinx during the attack on the plaza.

¨Yet _she_ is still at large in this city¨ Ekko relaxed on the sofa, placing his muddy boots on top of the coffee table, just to be shoved immediately away by Caitlyn and her rifle.

¨She will be captured, but right now we have a bigger problem¨ Caitlyn spoke and that's when everyone looked at each other ¨Zaun is mostly, if not completely, lost and taken by Noxus and the Void. It won't take long before they start advancing towards Piltover¨

¨The city can defend itself for some time, but after what we saw… A more mechanized Urgot, Viktor must be doing some interesting investigations¨ The enforcer added, crushing her fist against the other palm.

¨Oh you mean turning humans into machines?¨ Ekko slightly chuckled ¨You know that's not something new for him¨ He stood up from the sofa and stretched a bit ¨I'm sorry to say this but I'll be looking around Piltover¨

¨You sure you won't get lost in this big city?¨ Vi taunted the time traveler but she earned a smile from the white haired boy.

¨This isn't my first time here, know every street and alleyway, after all we used to rob here, remember?¨

¨Still with that story?¨ The pink haired sighed and waved her hand ¨Just go, and don't cause any trouble, our pregnant woman wouldn't be able to move a lot¨

¨Vi… I'm still in a good condition, I can do pretty much everything¨ Caitlyn sounded annoyed, she still wanted to work, even if she was pregnant.

¨Do I have a say in this?¨

¨No¨ Both girls said at the same time, answering Matt's question with no doubt.

¨Aaaaaanyway, I'll be off, 'prolly going to come back here for dinner¨ Ekko turned and left the place.

¨Are we going to let him eat here?¨ Matt asked, looking at both girls.

¨Considering he has no home, I guess we can let him sleep here or at Jayce's warehouse¨ The sheriff suggested ¨Now that we are here we have to sort everything out, yes? It is clear that we are going to need allies, Piltover alone has some good Champions and people, but that won't be enough¨

¨Freljord is not too far from Piltover, right? M-maybe we could go there¨ The blue haired boy suggested, he knew the others would try to find help too, but there was no way they could communicate.

¨Freljord is in deep shit, their own civil war that has been going on for many years. My suggestion? Demacia, we already have good ties with them¨ Vi placed her feet on top of the coffee table, this time it was Matt who tried to push those over but she held her ground.

¨It would be a waste of time. Noxus and Demacia will be on the move, especially if the former is going forward with a possible conquest over all territories¨ Caitlyn stood up, her hand was close to her chin, trying to strike a thinking pose ¨Bandle would be a big no, we have no ties to them.

¨Bilgewater?¨

¨It would be a real mess if the pirates decided to get on board of this war. Targonians would be a bad idea too, especially if Pantheon was fighting Nick back at Zaun¨

¨How about Shurima? They hate the Void and I'm sure their emperor would be against having his territories occupied by the noxians¨ The pink haired spoke up ¨It is far but at least we can ask brains at the YASP to teleport us there¨

The blue haired woman turned to face the two that were on the sofa ¨First things first, stop calling it YASP. Second, last time we used the teleported Jinx broke it, we can't tell if it's repaired or it's safe to use it¨

¨Well we got to Zaun, right?¨

Vi looked at her side and pointed with her thumb at Matt ¨Blue Balls is right, it wasn't the perfect example, but it worked out in the end¨

¨Still, I don't want to go to Shurima and have some of my limbs missing¨ Caitlyn frowned and crossed her arms; she was about to say something but sighed instead ¨But I guess you are right, it would take almost two weeks to get to the shuriman territories, after that we have to be lucky not to encounter a sandstorm that could hinder our progress¨

¨So… what to do?¨ Vi stood up as well, we gotta start moving and doing stuff¨

¨Exactly¨ Caitlyn looked at her partner ¨You go tell Jayce about this, we are going to need his help¨ She then turned to Matt ¨You are going out in the streets and find Ekko, he will be coming with us¨

¨And what if I can't find him?¨

¨He'll be close. Now go, time is of the essence!¨

…

Despite going around 5 blocks in order to find the zaunite, Matt had a hard time doing so, he even tried asking around but he only got negative responses; Ekko truly disappeared.

His first thought was visiting the apartment once again, but all the doors were closed, the second one was the warehouse where Jayce lived, but as soon as he stepped inside he heard the voice of Vi, as well as some weird sounds, some that resembled to moaning. He didn't wanted to figure out what was truly happening and left immediately. The third option was something Matt expected not to choose as it would require to meet with someone else in particular.

He traced his steps back to the alley where he first found Jinx; no signs of her but an open sewer grate attracted his attention. As he got closer there was something off about that, the smell that came out of there was rancid, but for some reason he had to find out what was causing it. Matt climbed down and found nothing at first glance, but as he looked to the right, he found a lot of poles that were connected by a rope. He had to cover his nose in order to keep moving.

His walk went on and on and even found some ladders that led to the surface once again but the path of poles kept going up until there was a small raft close to a ladder, the poles also stopped which meant that whoever made this either was lazy or decided to establish something up there. Just like the alleyway, the grate was open so he only had to go through.

Instead of being in a random street, Matt found himself in an empty building, he noticed that the door was boarded up and the staircase destroyed, but there was also something else, aside from the rancid smell. The box-shaped thing and the rails on each corner gave the impression that it was an elevator, even though it was on the top there was a ladder to the side that allowed him to get to the top. One thing was certain, he wasn't sure why he was doing that, in his mind there was the idea that the one who created all this was Jinx, but there were all type of people in Piltover.

As he was getting to the end, he started hearing voices. After the ladder segment, he found himself in a big room that had many doors, however the voices stopped and the smell was even stronger up there.

¨I should be going, there's nothing here¨ He muttered to himself but before he could even turn towards the elevator, he felt something on his back, it was a sharp tip, much like an arrow or a bolt.

¨Where do you think you are going, city dweller?¨ A male voice came from behind him, it was hard to recognize. His immediate action was to raise his arms.

¨I-I-I was about to leave¨

From one of the bedrooms the white haired boy came, he was a bit surprised of Matt's presence ¨What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with the fancy hat?¨ Ekko asked, getting closer to the Summoner ¨Why do you have your arms like that? Trying to scare someone?¨

¨More like I'm being held a hostage here¨ He aimed with his head at the person aiming at him ¨Can you _please_ help me out?¨

The zaunite sighed ¨Fine¨ With a loud whistle the tip that was aimed at the blue haired's back retracted ¨Twitch come over here, this guy means no harm¨

¨Twitch?¨ He looked as the rat with the small coat was crawling to the side of the time traveller ¨So he is the reason this place smells like shit?¨

¨Do you have a problem with my smell?¨ The rodent once again aimed his crossbow at the Summoner' face ¨DO YOU?!¨

¨Enough!¨ Ekko shouted at his fellow Champion before focusing on the newcomer ¨What are you doing here?¨

¨I came on behalf Caitlyn, you are coming with us¨

¨To prison?¨

¨No, to Shurima, we believe we can find some allies there¨

¨Oh, I can't leave, not just yet¨ The tan-skinned boy answered, looking at the opened door ¨Maybe you should come back here later¨

¨Later? I won't leave this place until you come with-¨ His eyes deviated from the Champion and focused on the fact that somebody came from the same door the time traveller did. It was the same cyan-haired girl who caused trouble for the city

¨Ekko, I'm waiting for you my d-¨ She noticed with her pink-reddish eyes the Summoner who was standing there. Not so surprisingly, the madwoman pulled her electric pistol and aimed at him, this also caused Twitch to point the bolt at the blue haired again ¨Well well well, so the hat's boyfriend is here, heard Zaun was too menacing for you¨

¨If you saw what we saw, then maybe you would be a bit terrified¨ Matt answered, although he had a question that wanted the person who came with him on the ship to answer ¨Say Ekko, why is Twitch here?¨

¨Since Zaun was overrun by noxians, things from the Void and crazy machines, some people wanted to escape. My parents knew of an escape route towards Piltover, but some of the Champions from my city needed help. That is how I found Twitch and Zac on the ship¨

¨And you brought them here¨ Ekko nodded ¨Wait, you said Zac? Where is he?¨

¨He's on his way, that blob wanted to explore the city¨ The kid sighed ¨Like I said I can't come with you¨

¨Oh don't worry about me, I heard that you have to go to the sandy-lands¨ Jinx hugged his companion by the side ¨But don't worry, I'll come with you!¨

¨What?¨ The three boys were surprised about the Loose Cannon's idea, especially Matt who knew neither Vi nor Caitlyn would love the idea.

¨Just like I said, I'll be going with you. After all, we will need help to defeat the Void and such, right?¨

¨Yeah but… you know how the team's relationships are going to go if-¨

¨As if I care! Everybody knows a team needs someone with spirit, emotion… and guns¨ Jinx looked at the Summoner ¨Besides, I always wanted to be a good girl for once¨ She separated from Ekko ¨Now leave this place you… you… blue-haired monster! We'll all meet for dinner and discuss about this plan¨ Without doubt the criminal was excited about this and even pushed Matt towards the elevator and pressed the button so he could go back to the main floor.

¨I don't know what's gonna be worse, Malzahar invading Piltover, or Jinx and Vi during dinner¨ Matt sighed, preparing for the worst since that day was not over yet.

* * *

 **That should be interesting, either the discussion about the future trip is a success or there will be a huge mess between the enforcer and the criminal.**

 **However that comes on the next cycle.**

 **Well, next chapter comes Nick and he is getting close to Bandle. Wonder what kind of things will he find there,**

* * *

 **theSpecialist02:** _Ohhhhh boy this is gonna get complicated. What part of the States did you visit and sadly I have an Xbox 1 not a PS4._

 **I was on Orlando (Disney) and Miami, took a ship to Bahamas too. Also I'm looking for other methods so we can all talk without the need to use FanFiction system.**

 **Yorkmanic88:** _Trusting LeBlanc is a big no no and would bite you in the ass than you expect._

 **That is indeed true, but imagine you are in your darkest moment and you need power? That wiill come in handy, even though it will have a price for sure.**

* * *

 **That's it for today folks, the 'cooldown' process is slowly fading and more conflict will soon arise, No doubt something will happen in the next chapter for Matt, although Marie in Bilgewater won't be the type of stays that remain calm for too long...**

 **I'm tired and it's almost midnight, yet I won't forget about this next part:**

 **See you in the next chapter ;)**


	62. Ch 61: Land of pirates

**Made a slight change, will explain on the A/N at the end**

* * *

(October 16th 2015 – 8:35 AM – Bilgewater, Runeterra)

The clouds were obscuring the sky and the sun was trying its best to shed its light over the city of pirates; the mist that came from the port was covering the streets and despite the weather and time of the day, it was quite hot. Marie looked at her left and right but she couldn't find anyone that would lend her a hand and guide her out of the city, unfortunately either most of the parts were empty or the few people that were hanging around were drunk enough not to notice the blonde.

¨How did I get here?¨ The Summoner tried to remember everything that happened. Her memories were quite confusing and some parts seemed to be missing, for instance she did recall going to Claire's house just to be sent to Runeterra in order to find Liz; the next ones were mostly parts about her moments with Elise and how she seemed to persuade her to join the Spider Queen. The last memory that erupted in her mind was when the Champion stabbed her, after that everything was dark.

Marie kept moving, still unsure on where to go or who to talk to, but from time to time the girl mumbled to herself something ¨We need to kill her…¨ Despite saying that, the Summoner was still unaware of the _we_ in there. As the girl continued, she heard voices coming from the far end of the street; maybe someone who might help her.

The door to the place was closed but the many voices and music made it clear that it was anything but empty. And so the Summoner entered to what seemed to be a tavern, all of the people there were dancing, drinking or laying the floor, doing its best not to die from excessive amounts of alcohol. There was no doubt some of the sober corsairs noticed Marie's presence and they were following the girl with their eyes.

The earthling got closer to the tavern keeper who was cleaning some mugs. The old man, eyed the newcomer and gave a sarcastic laugh ¨You one of her fans too?¨

¨What?¨ Marie raised one of her brows, confused as to what the man said.

He pointed at her clothes with one finger ¨You are dressing just like she did¨ But even with that Marie was still clueless and made the tavern keeper sigh ¨The captain, never heard of her?¨

¨C-capt… you mean Miss Fortune?¨

¨That's Captain Fortune to you, lady¨ He left the mug on the shelf at his back with the rest ¨You are not from here, aren't you?¨

¨I… no, I just got here and… well I don't know _how_ I got here¨

The man laughed and started cleaning the counter ¨That's what many people say! Now I can see you are far from your home¨

¨Yeah, still, I need to go back to mainland¨

¨Unless you are a deity who can walk over water, your best option is using a ship. And considering this is a somewhat lawless port, you can either steal one, or just be recruited by a captain¨ After he was done cleaning he hanged the wet rag over his shoulder ¨Now I can give you another free piece of advice, if you are looking heroes in this part of the world, then you are clearly in the worst place possible. Only rats, scoundrels and of course pirates are in this very city, if you are into that… well, welcome to Bilgewater, if not, try to get a gun and a bunch of Silver Serpents, and you might survive another night¨

¨What do you mean by that?¨ But the man already went to another part of the counter to serve another customer ¨I need to find someone helpful¨

When she tried to turn and leave the tavern, one of the pirates stood in her way, the smell of alcohol in his body and definitely mouth gave it away immediately, that man was far from being sober ¨Heeey there gal, couldn't stop noticing that you were wandering that ass of yours in here. Heard you need some coins so I can offer you some in exchange of something¨ The man had a bottle of what seemed to be rum while the other one went directly to Marie's face.

She tried to take away his hand but the man held the Summoner's and looked at it ¨This hands are so small and soft, pretty sure you can do many things with them…¨

¨I'm sorry but I don't have-¨ But before she could finish the corsair frowned and slammed her against one of the columns of the tavern. The sound of the music and the loud chatter from the other patrons silenced this moment between the earthling and the drunk man.

¨Listen here, I'm willing to pay ye good coin if you don't scream¨ He smiled, revealing the teeth in a poor condition ¨Now… let's take those tight pants off…¨ His hand went from the girl's waist to the buckle of her pants.

Before he could even start removing them, Marie had a quick thought, she looked down and saw a pistol resting at the side of his belt. If that was a lawless port then she needed to act the same in order to survive. With mere movements, her hand took the pistol and aimed at the pirate's belly, but he kept going despite being aimed with the gun. By the time he was able to unbuckle the belt, a loud bang could be heard on the entire tavern, making everyone go silent, including the music.

The eyes of everyone were directed at the dead body and Marie. She was frozen, unable to react since she killed someone; the smoke was still coming out of the barrel and the look of surprise from the corsairs slowly disappeared and continued drinking, the same happened to the music which resumed from the start.

Marie looked at the ground and saw the dead body pouring blood on the wooden floor. She buckled her belt again and kneeled to grab a pouch full of coins that was hanging from the man's coat; she also grabbed a few more bullets in case she needed to kill another drunken pervert.

¨I should go¨ She whispered to herself and walked towards the tavern's door, the pistol was still in one hand and the pouch on the other; considering this was a pirate city, crime being so high must not be a surprise so in order to keep the Silver Serpents safe she hid the bag in between her breasts.

Before she could get outside, a big hand was holding her from the shoulder. Marie was afraid, but she wouldn't mind killing another person. Her right hand went to one of the pants' pockets and grabbed a bullet.

-You know how to defend yourself child, and I know you are lost. You are in motion and so your path does not end today- The voice of a woman was what startled Marie the most, when she turned, the blonde saw a tan-skinned woman with a lot of dark-green tattoos that had a tribal-like shape, her muscles and height were surely menacing and her green piercing eyes were what terrified the earthling the most –Nagakabouros knows your destiny, Summoner. You shall be tested- And with that the tall woman grabbed Marie by the waist and carried her over the shoulder.

¨HEY, WAIT! LET ME GO!¨ She yelled, trying to attack her kidnapper. With her pistol and the bullet in hand, Marie tried to load another projectile but the stranger knew the girl's plans and wiggled her arm so the bullet falls to the ground ¨You did that on purpose!¨ And kept hitting the back of the woman with the butt of the gun.

¨You are funny¨ She laughed ¨But you better keep your strength for the test, the journey you will have to endure, will prepare your body and soul for the future that lies ahead¨

¨Yeah, so funny now LET. ME. GO!¨ Once again the blonde yelled, trying to kick the chest of the woman, but she felt nothing on her muscles.

¨You want to get out of Bilgewater, without a ship you won't go anywhere. I know someone who will help you, but in order to do so you must prove your worth to Nagakabouros¨

¨And what if I don't?¨

¨Not only will your soul be lost, but your revenge will also fail¨ After hearing the word revenge, Marie stopped hitting the kidnapper. She apparently knew something and probably would've killed the Summoner already; she had the enough strength to do so ¨I can see that your eyes want revenge, many people on this island have the same desire, although you are quite intriguing¨

¨How so?¨ The blonde asked, seeing as they were going far away from the town center.

¨You were once in motion, but an event caused a big change in you, now in Bilgewater you are stagnated, and if you move forward, you will find nothing but a certain death, of you, and those around you¨ The woman commented, giving the Summoner something to think.

¨So… if I do this test that you mentioned, will I be able to get out of Bilgewater?¨

¨Quite certain, I shall guide you to a person who will help you get out of the Serpent Isles¨ They continued until they found themselves on the outskirts of the city, they were crossing a long stone bridge ¨You haven't mentioned your name, child¨

¨Marie, I… am a Summoner from the Earth¨

¨Earth? I heard about that place, many Champions were sent there and returned some time later¨

¨Yeah… uh… so… who are you?¨

¨My name is Illaoi, priestess of Nagakabouros, prophet of the Bearded Lady and holder of the Eye of God¨

¨So… are you some kind of Champion?¨ Marie asked, it was clear that someone like would be a perfect fit for a character in the game.

¨A Champion for Nagakabouros¨ She answered ¨Ah, here we are¨ Illaoi put the blonde back on the ground ¨This is where the test will be held¨

The girl turned and saw in front of her a big structure with many serpent-like carvings and figures, despite the creepy effect it may give, Marie wasn't scared or even wanted to run away.

¨What now?¨ She asked and turned her head to the side to briefly look at Illaoi.

¨It is time to prove your worth to Nagakabouros, and to test if your soul is still in motion¨ The priestess smiled and they both walked inside, it wasn't going to be an easy task but Marie's revenge depended on passing this trial.

* * *

 **Before anything else: I decided that Nick should have some rest. It will take some time for that group to get to Bandle, the same way as it happened with Marie, I will be skipping one or two chapters from him until I consider it is their time to appear, after all, everyone needs to find allies against the Void and Noxus, right?**

 **Sooooooooooooooooooooooooo Marie is actually back and she is in hostile territory (sort of) After killing somebody and being kidnapped by Illaoi (again, sort of) it will be important for her to complete the Trial of Nagakabouros if she wants to leave Bilgewater.**

* * *

 **Yorkmanic88:** Oh joy...Twitch is involved...I despise that rat..

 **Ekko couldn't leave Zaun without some Champions that are not in good terms with Noxus and the Void. Sadly despite Twitch's odor they'll have to work together with Matt and the Piltover's Finest soon.**

* * *

 **New cycle coming up next, and here's something that I think some may like:**

 **EmeraldR0se (Writer of PROJECT: Earth) created a Discord server which I joined and am having fun at the moment. I spent some time there to chat so if you want to join, go to discord DOT gg / UpMHen3 you cango there as guests or even create an account, it's all free!**

 **Now that the message has been sent, hope to see you there so we can chat/talk and as always:**

 **See you in the next chapter ;)**


	63. Ch 62: First steps on Ionia

(October 16th 2015 – 8:30 AM – Riven's home, Ionia, Runeterra)

After tying the ship to the coast, everyone followed Riven; in the distance they saw what appeared to be a small house and considering it was way too far from the capital, it would be hard for anyone to find it.

¨I hope you don't mind the mess, as soon as I sensed Claire I rushed towards the nearest port in order to get to Zaun¨ The Exile commented, unlocking the door to her house.

The group entered after the owner and looked all around; they expected a big disorder but instead it was completely clean, everything was in place and not a single dirt mark or anything similar was on the ground or the little furniture that had the living room, that is until everyone entered.

¨Um… Miss Riven, is this actually dirty?¨ Liz asked, her eyes were moving everywhere, either amazed about how clean that place was or how the Champion considered that place a mess.

¨Well it is now¨ She pointed at all the dirt that was by the entrance now ¨But it's nothing to worry about, it will get cleaned¨

¨So what now?¨ Everyone looked at Claire who sat on one of the chairs from the table ¨We still need to find allies¨

¨But not today, everyone must be stressed after the ride on the boat¨ Katarina added and sat on the nearest chair from her Summoner ¨Besides, we still need to do a few things to you before asking for help¨

¨Such as…?¨

¨You will know later in the day, I need to talk to Riven about something important¨

¨Is it related to what you are planning for me?¨

¨Yes, now go look around¨ Katarina looked at Liz and Ezreal ¨Same goes for you two, go exploring, but not too far away¨

¨Kat, we are not kids…¨ The blond muttered, crossing his arms.

¨You are in charge of a 20 year old girl who once had 10 years, plus you are a person who likes to explore and get lost, so when I'm saying not too far away… Do I need to make myself clear?¨

¨No…¨ He looked at the pink haired girl ¨Come on Liz, let's see what's all around here¨ She nodded and they both left the house.

…

¨You ever been to Ionia?¨ The little girl asked, walking at the side of the explorer.

¨Just twice, the first one was a visit to the capital; the other one was exploring the far parts of the continent. None of those two times were for pleasure, and clearly this one does not count as pleasure or relaxation¨ They both laughed.

¨Maybe you should take a vacation, I'm sure you can live without exploring some tombs or secret places¨

¨After this, I'll gladly take that¨ He sighed ¨Let's just hope we can contain Malzahar just like your sister did in the past¨ Ezreal stopped and looked at the coast where the ship was ¨Incredible how this trip ended up becoming¨

¨What you never expected this?¨ Liz stood at the side of the Champion, her eyes also focused on the vessel.

¨Definitely not, maybe the part about finding Lux, but you, the Void, her saying no and being in Ionia… that was definitely not how I pictured things going¨ He sighed, it was clear he wasn't happy, this whole situation was against of what he expected in the beginning, even worse.

¨So… am I a bother to you?¨

He immediately turned to the girl and widened his eyes ¨What?! No! You surely were unexpected, but you clearly became a nice travelling companion¨

¨For real?¨

¨Well, we had our fair amount of adventure this last days, you just have to find an ancient tomb or some treasure and you can officially consider yourself as an explorer!¨ He answered happily, thankfully Liz wasn't a bother or anything similar, else the blond's travels would've become even more troubling ¨Well, let's keep moving, I'm sure we can find something¨

They kept walking and saw the capital in the distance, Liz wanted to go there but Ezreal commented that it was an hour long trip, unless they had any way to get there faster, going to the capital was a big no, at least for now. As they were returning, the younger sibling saw a big tree not too far away; the pink colored leaves were the ones that attracted Liz's attention, especially after the fact that it was quite a brightful tree, in between so much green and rocks.

The pink haired was the one ran towards said tree, and it was now Ezreal's turn to follow her.

¨Wow…¨ Liz said, amazed at how big the tree was ¨You also have this kind of tree here¨

¨It's a cherry tree, it is very common in this continent. Some say you can also find some of these near Demacia but so far I haven't found any¨ He saw that Liz was trying to climb up the trunk, causing him to laugh ¨What are you trying to do?¨

¨I just… want to get… a leaf…¨ She answered and failed her climb. In her new attempt, she walked a few steps back before running towards the tree. Liz jumped and managed to hold herself onto one of the branches which she used to climb up. After getting a leaf she looked down and seemed scared. She never expected that the distance between the branch and the ground to be immense ¨Uh… I… it's too high¨ She whispered, hugging the trunk so she wouldn't fall.

¨Wait hold on Liz, I'm going after you¨ By the time he was about to jump the branch where Liz was standing started to move, it was not a good sign ¨Oh no… Liz, you have to jump!¨ He shouted, but the only response he received was a furious negative answer from the pink haired.

Eventually it happened, the branch broke and Liz fell from the tree, she tried to hug the trunk in an effort to lower her speed but it was useless. Thankfully Ezreal was following her all the time and managed to teleport to the front, catching the falling girl.

¨Liz… Liz…¨ The earthling was covering her eyes, probably thinking that she is still falling ¨You can open your eyes, you are safe now¨

With just a bit of surprise, the pink haired looked once again at her surroundings, noticing that she was out of danger. As she looked to the right she noticed Ezreal's body, then she looked up just to meet with the blond's face, just centimeters from each other. ¨I…¨ Was the only thing Liz was able to say.

¨Just calm down¨ He laughed ¨Pretty brave what you did there, but also quite dangerous. You should be careful next tim-¨ What happened next was completely unexpected, for the two of them.

Liz got her face closer and dropped a fast kiss on Ezreal's lips. She still felt scared and when she finally figured it out what happened, the pink haired wiggled from the piltovian's arms and fell to the ground. She used this moment to run away from the golden haired boy.

¨Liz, wait!¨ He shouted, but she didn't stop. When he was about to move, he looked to the ground and found the cherry tree leaf that she was looking for. He grabbed it and began pursuing the little girl.

The earthling was confused, she kept running and looking behind in case Ezreal was there, to her dismay, the Champion was following, albeit a long distance.

In the end she gave up, she wasn't prepared to run a lot, and certainly not Ezreal who was quite fit for the job. Liz sat on the border of a cliff and saw the boat on the coast, she turned to the right and saw the blond already getting close, only this time walking instead of running. By the time he got there, the explorer sat at the side of Liz, but none of them looked at each other.

¨So…¨ Ezreal started, he felt that Liz needed to give some explanations.

¨I'm… I'm sorry, ok?¨ Ezreal laughed ¨Huh?¨

¨Why do you have to feel sorry for that? I mean… sure it was weird, but it's what emotions are, right?¨ He turned his head to the left and smiled, but Liz was still looking at the sea.

¨I guess… I just can't describe what happened; I looked at you then… felt this weird surge and my body acted by itself¨

¨I can't say I never felt that before¨ Now the pink haired looked back at him ¨It was like one of my first talks with Lux, we were two Champions in our youth (and we still are) that knew nothing about, one of things was love¨

¨You did the same?¨

¨Well… _something_ happened, we were confused with our first kiss…¨ He moved his head from side to side ¨The point is: You don't have to feel sorry for what you did. I won't be mad at you¨

¨Will you tell Claire or the others about this?¨

¨Do _you_ want them to know?¨ But Liz shook her head ¨Then I'll keep my mouth shut, there's no need to tell your sister¨

¨Thanks Ez…¨ She smiled and rested her head on the explorer's shoulder.

¨Here… you dropped this¨ Ezreal showed Liz the cherry tree leaf but instead of accepting it, she closed the boy's hand ¨What?¨

¨It was for you, throughout this trip you gave me a lot of things, so I thought that maybe I should give you something; a gift!¨

¨Well… this is unexpected too¨ He smiled and opened his hand to look at the leaf ¨Thanks Liz…¨

¨Oh, by the way¨ The earthling rose her head once again ¨That… kiss I gave to you… it was a friendly one, do not go there thinking wrong things!¨

¨Don't worry, I won't¨ He finally said and allowed the girl to rest her head once again on his shoulder.

* * *

 **Some thing is growing here, although it's one sided for the moment, maybe it both parties will feel the same or it's just going to be like it's now. I'll try to develop more about this from now on, either making a nice friendship or going further.**

 **Next up is going to be Claire and her preparation with Katarina and Riven will be interesting.**

* * *

 **Yorkmanic88:** _Uh oh. Illaoi is someone I would try to avoid cause not only she's part of some cult to worships some sort of Kraken (I think) but also puts the literal definition of "Your soul is mine."._

 **Illaoi is part of the good guys, although she is more rough when it comes to it. She is going to be like the muscle of the team (and the one that will summon tentacles to destroy any enemy forces so...)**

 **theSpecialist02:** _Wooo... Lots of story... Last 2 and 1/2 days of school. More explosions next please?_

 **Well happy vacations I guess? Next chapter won't be any explosions, although I can confirm that something might appear on Matt's chapter :)**

* * *

 **And that's a wrap for today, feeling tired and probably heading to bed after thiis is done. Hope you enjoy this chapter and as always:**

 **See you in the next chapter ;)**


	64. Ch 63: Trial of the warrior

(October 16 2015 – 9:05 AM – Riven's home, Ionia, Runeterra)

¨So…¨ Claire looked at the two Champions who were whispering things at each other ¨Are you going to tell me what are your plans?¨ But the two girls kept talking to each other, ignoring Claire's words ¨Hello?¨

Once they finished, Kat and Riven looked at the Summoner, they have already decided everything so it was just a matter of time to include the white haired girl in their plans ¨We can't allow you to leave this island until your transformation is complete¨

¨Transformation?¨ Claire's brows went up, she was not expecting that, and even had an idea of what they might intend with this so called transformation ¨I don't like this already…¨

¨If you think we are going to turn you into a machine or some sorts, let us being by saying no¨ Katarina started talking.

¨We both know that you have potential, but in order to do so, you need to become a true warrior, a noxian¨ Riven added, sitting on another chair ¨I saw you fighting back on the Rift with Katarina, but we must teach you everything¨

¨Is it really necessary?¨ Claire's green eyes looked at the two Champions but they remained silent ¨Really?¨ She said deadpanned.

¨You have the right attitude, plus since you can't use most of our spells, it would be wise for you to leave Ionia, once your training is complete. But there is an actual ritual behind it, and we want to do it today¨

¨Shouldn't we move stuff from the ship to here?¨ But the assassin shook her head ¨I guess no…¨

¨We'll deal with that later¨ Riven said and stood up, placing her hands on the table ¨First things first: You need to take a bath¨ She looked at Kat before focusing on Claire once again ¨Well, all of us¨

¨So where's the bathroom?¨

¨Oh no, you're going to the pond that is near the river, the water should be warm there¨ Katarina said and also stood up from her chair ¨Come on we have a long day ahea-¨ She was interrupted when someone was knocking on the door.

¨Who could it be?¨ Claire whispered and grabbed one of her Champion's daggers while Riven got a hold of her runic blade. They were not expecting anybody, but the fact that Katarina was calm meant that she had a little surprise prepared ¨Be ready, whoever it is, might not be an ally¨

¨Oh trust me¨ The two girls looked at the redhead ¨He is¨ Kat walked towards the door and opened it, revealing a familiar figure for the three of them ¨You got here quite fast¨

The person entered, the same hooded individual armed with sharpened blades on one of the arms and the tips of the cloak; the purple-blue was surprising after a lot of black from Kat and green from Riven ¨The real trouble was going to the Institute, other than that, it took me mere minutes to get here¨ Talon commented and looked at the Summoner and nodded ¨Claire…¨ then he turned his head, focusing his brown eyes with the red ones from the Exile ¨Riven…¨

¨Talon…¨ The white haired muttered, leaving the runic blade at the side ¨Never expected to see you here again¨

¨Wait, again?!¨ Claire said on a louder tone but the two Champions were focused on each other, not paying attention at the Summoner's question.

¨It's been quite a while¨ He looked at his surroundings, the floor, the ceiling and nodded ¨Nothing has changed… well… except you, that is¨

¨Regardless of what I did, I am still the same person¨ Riven showed some anger in her words, like she really meant that part ¨I never expected any danger in this place, with or without you¨

¨Can somebody explain me what's this discussion about?¨ Claire looked at them, then at Kat who was walking towards her Summoner.

¨Old flames¨ The Sinister Blade started ¨Remember how I told you Talon had two other girlfriends before the actual one?¨ Claire nodded ¨Well… Riven was his first girlfriend¨

¨What?! But… how?¨

¨It was back when Noxus was trying to create an elite division, mostly known as the Crimson Elite. Riven and I were still young and she just got a slight promotion as well as her blade. We were partner for two years, enough time to develop a friendship, and then… we decided to take a step further¨ Talon started, remembering things from many years back.

¨Even if the Crimson Elite was never deployed and later disbanded, we kept seeing each other, me on the army training for a future conflict while he was working with the general DuCouteau¨ Riven sighed ¨That's when Noxus decided to invade Ionia…¨

They all remained silent, the Exile was looking down while Talon crossed his arms ¨So… the next part is…¨ Claire started, looking at the three Champions.

¨What everyone probably knows, Noxus failed the invasion, many soldiers died and Riven imposed a self-exile. The rest is history¨

¨But something had to happen to break such relationship…¨

¨Safety¨ They all looked at the man with the hood ¨I received a letter from Riven to meet her here, it made me happy knowing that she was alive, but that was the problem. She wanted to stay dead, so I gave her that, we broke up so no one else would suspect that she was alive¨

¨Even though she joined the League time later, earning the hate of most of the noxian Champions¨ Katarina muttered, sitting on the table.

¨I see…¨ Claire nodded ¨What about the second girlfriend? Who was it?¨

¨Quinn¨ Kat immediately answered.

¨We found each other a long time ago, although not in the best situation, then it happened again a week after we all returned to Runeterra. Spoke to her, told me a few things. I knew she was not happy but I never expected her to come to my arms¨

¨So what happened in the end?¨ Riven was the one asking this time.

¨The relationship lasted no more than two weeks; she mentioned that her heart belonged to someone else and by staying with Talon it wouldn't be right for her¨ The assassin commented, looking at the blue-hooded man.

¨It was some guy from the other world… said she had a special relationship with him and wished that he stayed in Runeterra¨ Talon finally added, grunting ¨Weird things happened on that Earth…¨

¨Yeah… I can imagine¨ Claire said in a low tone, knowing who Quinn probably referred to ¨And that leaves us to Fio-¨

¨That leaves us to the fact that we need to make the ritual¨ Katarina immediately cut Claire, despite already knowing the story with Talon's last girlfriend, she wanted to start with the plan ¨You stay here, we'll take Claire for something important¨ The assassin dragged the Summoner out of the house while Riven went to the bathroom and picked up a few items before following the head of the DuCouteau.

…

It was a five minute walk to the pond they mentioned; Riven managed to catch up to them and left the items near the water.

¨So I am supposed to take a bath here, correct?¨ Katarina nodded ¨And what's with those things?¨ She pointed at the objects the Exile brought, it was a pair of scissors, a comb and a hairpin.

¨Well two things: Number one, if you wish to become a warrior, you should have your hair clean and not obstructing your vision¨ The redhead commented.

¨My hair is clean! No need to work on that¨

¨Trust us Claire, it's for your own good¨ Riven commented and started to take off her clothes. On the other side, Katarina was also doing the same.

¨Please don't tell me that in order to become a warrior I have to make sacrifices, like cutting a finger or something¨ The white haired was already panicking on the inside, she didn't like this and expected even worse next.

¨We want you to become better, not worse¨ A bored look from the assassin made her sigh as she removed all of her clothes, including underwear and entered into the pond.

Claire looked to her right and saw that Riven was still dealing with her clothes, most specifically her `underwear´. Unlike Katarina, the Exile had bandages covering her breasts. Curiosity piqued the earthling as she saw this, especially when the woman removed the white drapes and noticed the scars in said area ¨What happened to you?¨

¨It was part of the bombing… I wasn't hit directly, but part of the burning chemicals hit my body¨ Riven showed her arms which also donned the terrifying marks ¨Even after many years, the pain is still there¨ She shook her head ¨Come on, let's not delay this¨ And finally got into the water, getting the items closer to her.

Claire had to do the same, she removed all of her clothes except for the underwear, before her feet could touch the water, Katarina was already there to stop the girl.

¨What are you doing?¨ But the older sibling shrugged ¨You know the rules, no clothes, not even underwear¨ Claire sighed after this and removed everything ¨Well well well, never though you would be the kind of woman to shave _that_ ¨

¨I…¨ The Summoner went to the water directly, covering her private parts ¨I-I didn't do that, ok? Hair was falling from time to time until there was close to nothing¨

¨Relax… you are with friendly people right here, no need to feel embarrassed¨ She smiled ¨Now go with Riven, she'll be the one doing this¨ Claire used the rocks on the side to move towards Riven. After being told to turn around, the Summoner had to look at Katarina while the Exile was working.

First the warrior grabbed a bowl and filled it with water before pouring it over the earthling's head, now that the hair was all wet, she could easily use the comb ¨Feeling nervous?¨ She asked and the response was a nod ¨You don't have to be, this process will be painful and it will also be for the best. Trust me¨ And so she continued for a minute and left the comb near the empty bowl so she could start with the scissors.

Claire's white hair resembled Riven, so it was no surprise the Exile had an easy time doing this. The scissors started to cut parts of the hair and all of them fell on the water, even alerting the `victim´ whose breathing was starting to get a bit deeper. The biggest change was the size, it was still long but now the tips only got to the lower part of her neck rather than the lower of the back. With this, Riven used the hairpin to tie and create a small bun, somewhat resembling the Champion's Dragonblade skin.

¨Should be…¨ The Exile turned the Summoner and made the last cuts on the front, allowing the girl to have better vision of the front as well as a small lock partially covering her forehead ¨…done¨

¨No more?¨ Riven shook her head ¨Can I leave now?¨ Claire was anxious to see how was her new haircut but when she tried to leave, the warrior held her by the shoulders ¨What now?¨

¨We didn't put the excuse of a bath just to cut your hair. You are still dirty and should clean and relax…¨ Katarina warned, although she smiled after thinking of something ¨That is… unless you want to show Talon your nude body¨

¨Shut it!¨ Claire raised her tone, her pale cheeks turned bright red ¨I'm sure you called him here just so I could have a chance with him¨

¨Maybe… but in reality he will help us too. So don't try to seduce him, and if you do, remember who he is with¨ Katarina pointed at the two white haired girls, especially Riven due to her past ¨Now just relax here for a moment then come back to the house, you still need to do something¨ The redhead moved her head, and both her and the Exile left the pond, grabbing their clothes and wearing them again so they could return to the house.

Claire closed her eyes, having that moment for herself before continuing the ritual. Although during this time she forgot something, although the correct term would be _someone_.

¨Becoming a warrior…¨ The voice in her head chuckled ¨Why training when I can give you immense power with just a few words from your mouth?¨

¨You know my opinion… your power could be useful, but at what cost?¨ The Summoner's hands went to her shoulders, cleaning her body as well as picking up some of the loose strands of hair that were still falling from her head ¨At least tell me something about Swain, any weaknesses that could help us¨

¨Swain has no weak points, other than the fact that he doesn't move too fast. You are facing an enemy that out-powers you; do not forget that behind Swain is also people like Darius who would not hesitate if challenged to a fight, and the Void… your group of friends are not going to win, recruiting allies will only increase your chances, but not enough to survive¨ LeBlanc muttered ¨You want to make the world safer for Liz? You know what kind of decision you must take…¨

¨I am sure I can protect Liz as well as defeat this menace without the use of your powers¨ After considering herself clean, the white haired started to climb out of the pond ¨Just get out of my head, I don't need your help¨

¨Remember what I told you? There is no way I can part ways with you. Only death can make me disappear for good¨

Claire sighed and put on her clothes again ¨I will find a way to make you disappear, you just wait¨

¨I'll be here, after all there is no other place I have to go as of now…¨ The Summoner noticed the sarcasm in the mage's voice. This relationship was not going to be enjoyable.

* * *

 **Some background on Talon's girlfriends as well as the first part of the ritual, next chapter from Claire will be the last part of the ritual. I really liked to make this chapter (and the following from her) because it will be a great development for the older sibling. Also it won't take long before they make the decision on where to move next in their search for allies, although I can tell you that for some ties, you _might_ know where this group will be heading.**

* * *

 **Yorkmanic88:** _Ah...lonia. sure would want to live there if it was real. Reminds me of the Chinese history before electronics were ever a thing. Also I sense a romance scene coming up with Liz and Ezreal_

 **Well something might come from those two young peeps. Ionia will still be the HQ of Claire and Kat until they move so you will see some more chapters from this place.**

 **theSpecialist02:** _Woooo chapters comin out left and write...yay something may go KABOOM!_

 **With no other stories to write, I can dedicate most of my writing time to this fic. Also yes, something may go KABOOM in the next chapter :)**

* * *

 **Coming up next is Matt and I can assure you that it will be quite the dinner, especially since there will be quite a lot of visitors...**

 **But that's for next week, I'll go hide and plan the next chapter, also remember to tune in on the Discord server since I'll be there to chat and all that. Remember: / UpMHen3**

 **As always:**

 **See you in the next chapter ;)**


	65. Ch 64: Interesting dinner

(October 17th 2015 – 0:15 AM – Jayce's warehouse, Piltover, Runeterra)

The new day arrived quickly and in just the first hour, the Summoner was sitting on the makeshift bed made from one of the sofas in Jayce's workshop. His mind was still numb after a night where a lot of things happened. He raised his eyes and saw the Sheriff getting her hair ready for sleep, she noticed her boyfriend's face and sat at his side.

¨Finding a hard time to get some sleep?¨ She asked, her arm around his shoulders.

¨What? No¨ Matt shook his head ¨I was waiting for you¨ She smiled in response and they both laid down, putting a blanket over their bodies. The Summoner noticed that Caitlyn was not happy, even though he knew the reason behind it ¨I know… it ended up being worse than expected¨

¨Worse?¨ She huffed ¨What were you expecting in the first place? Calm, happiness and a tea party?¨

¨Well… I have to say, I expected some bad things, just… not to that extent¨

¨At least she is calm right now and-¨ Caitlyn got interrupted when they both felt an extra weight on the bed, as they turned, they saw the pink irises from the Loose Cannon ¨What do you want?¨

¨I just wanted to make sure you two weren't having sex or something¨ Her grin was quite obnoxious, especially for the couple who had the weight (despite her being quite slim) over their legs.

¨And why do you care? Hell, why don't you go to your place?!¨ Matt said angrily, she was staying at the warehouse as well and while it wouldn't mean any problem at first glance, it really meant having her crazy eyes over them and the risk of blowing the place up.

¨Beeecaaaaaaause, it's too late and quite far and-¨

¨Ekko!¨ The Summoner shouted and the time travelled walked to the `bed´ just to take the crazy girl with him. His eyes showed tiredness, probably he was going to get asleep but this woke him up ¨I think I made a mistake…¨ He sighed in defeat.

¨Oh don't think that…¨ He turned his head back to the sheriff with a smile ¨Because it is a fact that you made **that** mistake¨

¨Just imagine in the future, how we are going to tell our child about this day¨ Matt grabbed Caitlyn's hand as he looked at the ceiling.

¨The day your father made one of the worst mistakes in his life… the one behind betraying us back when you were at the Institute¨ Caitlyn commented and remembered the first time the earthling came to Runeterra.

...

 _(2 hours earlier)_

Matt was preparing the table for dinner while Caitlyn was cooking; Vi on the other hand was on Jayce's place. Unlike other times, this dinner had more people with the presence of the Defender of Tomorrow and Ekko, it was the enforcer's task to `escort´ the former while the latter just had to knock on the door.

Caitlyn did mention that she had something important to say since she also visited the Yordle Academy.

¨How long until dinner is ready?¨ The Summoner asked as he walked to the kitchen.

¨20 minutes, more or less¨ Cait answered and stirred the spoon inside of the pot.

¨Is it more or is it less?¨ He chuckled and dropped a kiss on the sheriff's lips. Before he could give her a hug from behind, they both heard someone knocking on the door ¨I'll go, you just have fun with the pots¨

¨As if you were any more decent!¨ She shouted and chuckled, continuing with the meal.

Matt walked down the stairs and headed to the door that led to the street, he turned the doorknob and as his eyes looked at the time traveller, something else caught his vision…

…something **really** bad.

¨I know this is going to be awkward but…¨ Ekko's hand went behind his neck, he was a bit nervous about what was going to happen ¨We need allies and it would be better if we all could just have a little chat about the future and all¨

¨Ekko you… I understand your idea but you know what's going to happen when they see her?¨ Matt pointed at the cyan haired girl who was wearing a cloak over her head so no one could notice it was the infamous criminal.

¨Relax sweetie, I dealt in the past with those two officers, nothing is gonna happen¨ Jinx psychotic grin was there, making the situation even more awkward for the two boys.

¨Yeah just wait 'till Vi gets here¨ Matt sighed ¨I don't know, this will be a bad idea¨

¨I think that too, but we need every ally we can pull, and if we don't force a truce between the Piltover's Finest and their number one criminal, we will lose a lot of firepower¨

The Summoner remained silent, it was true that they needed someone like Jinx, even though that meant seeing a fight in the near future between the pink haired and her. He sighed and nodded ¨Fine… but you are in charge of keeping Jinx back, that means no guns, explosions or anything of the sorts during dinner¨

¨I promise¨ Ekko said with a hand in his heart.

¨I want to hear it from her¨ The blue haired looked at the madwoman.

She chuckled and did the same as the time traveller ¨Yeah yeah, I promise. Now let's go inside, I'm hungry¨ The Summoner led the two inside, hoping that things didn't get out of control so fast.

Once there, Jinx noticed that Caitlyn was still cooking. The Loose Cannon used this and sneaked behind, giving the Sheriff a hug and placing her head on the woman's shoulder ¨Come on¨ Said Caitlyn happily ¨We should do this after dinner¨

¨Uhm… Cait… whatever you do, do not freak out…¨

The Champion raised an eyebrow after hearing her boyfriend's voice, it wasn't nearby and after noticing that the arms of the person holding her belonged to a woman and not a man, she slowly turned her head. ¨Nice seeing you again, Hat lady¨ Jinx said and smiled as the eyes of both girls met. It was just a moment of silence before Caitlyn pushed the Loose Cannon away and grabbed the wooden spoon. In response, Jinx grabbed Zap and aimed it directly at the sheriff ¨Guess the criminal is the one holding the bigger gun¨ She laughed and placed the index finger on the trigger.

¨Matt, why did you bring her here?!¨ Caitlyn shouted ¨Had to be you…¨ She frowned and looked at Ekko ¨Why?!¨

¨Well… we need allies and I thought that you could make a temporary truce¨

¨Tell her to lower her gun or I won't talk!¨ Caitlyn understood that Jinx had the advantage here, she would agree on a small talk, but only if they were both on the same terms, at least weapon-wise ¨Kid!¨

¨You don't need to shout at him if you want me to do this¨ Jinx showed an expression of boredom and holstered the pistol back ¨Now I know what you are thinking, but let's be honest: You have a problem and my knowledge about weapons, explosives and many more things will save your ass¨

¨I know…¨ Caitlyn grunted, putting the spoon back on the pot ¨I don't mind having a little chat about a truce, but everyone right here knows that as soon as Vi sees her… everything will go south, even if you tell her that she came in peace¨ The Sheriff warned about the upcoming future, there was no doubt the enforcer would come and it was certain that she would freak out (if not immediately engage) if she saw the Loose Cannon ¨We should have this conversation some other time, but not now¨

¨Agreed, it would be a mess if…¨ Matt's voice trailed off as he heard the door from the street opening and the voice from Vi and Jayce ¨…Vi arrived¨

They were all frozen in place, the doorknob turned and the pink haired appeared through the door with the inventor. Their conversation stopped when they saw all the people inside, especially Vi who was dumbfounded after seeing the cyan haired girl with a smile ¨Fancy seeing me here fat hands?¨

…

Everyone was on the table already, the food was on every plate and before they could even eat, Caitlyn decided to speak a few words before going to the important topic of the night.

¨Well here's a fun fact: I talked to professor Heimerdinger at the Yordle Academy and he was surprised that we survived in Zaun for two days¨

¨Two days?¨ Matt asked ¨But… we were only away for a few hours…¨ He was confused while the rest were just looking at the blue haired woman.

¨Apparently the teleporter sent us to the future, even if it was just a day. How? It is a mystery, he was surprised to see us alive, even if the machine broke down after we were sent¨

¨Oh, glad to know we could've died there¨ The Summoner nodded and turned his head to the right ¨I think Vi wants to say something…¨

Vi remained calm, or that's what it should be because when she entered the apartment, the enforcer jumped to catch Jinx, unfortunately the Loose Cannon was faster than her and managed to dodge every possible hit from the metal gloves, but the worst thing was that Vi didn't mind destroying the place. After controlling the pink haired, they removed the gauntlets and tied her to a chair, both arms and legs were with chains and because she was insulting not only Jinx but everyone else, they decided to cover her mouth as well.

When they removed the gag that Jayce brought (And constantly telling the rest not to ask him as to why he has one) Vi opened her mouth ¨ **YOU PIECES OF SHIT, BRINGIN' A CRIMINAL TO THE HO-¨** And with no hesitation, the Defender of Tomorrow placed once again the gag on the girl's mouth.

¨Ok… she was a bit confused as well¨ Jayce mentioned and looked at Jinx ¨But let's be honest, why bring her here?¨

¨I take Vi informed you about what happened in Zaun, correct?¨ Jayce nodded ¨Well, it is clear we need allies, and while many people from Piltover will fight the enemies on the other side of the coast, it will not be enough. The rest of the group is somewhere, finding people to fight against Noxus and the Void¨

¨So what's your plan?¨ Ekko asked, leaning on the chair.

¨Shurima, it would take two weeks to get there¨

¨Not if we go on a rocket¨ Jinx added but everyone looked at her, their faces were already saying a big no, except for Vi who was probably thinking on how she would strangle the marksman ¨What?¨

¨I talked to the professor and he said he'll try to repair and upgrade the teleporter. He will, of course, need the help of Jayce to speed things up¨

¨I'll see what I can do¨

¨So… what do I have to do here?¨ Jinx asked and received a sigh from Caitlyn.

¨You… you, along with Ekko will come with us, that means no explosions, destroying any town we encounter. Act… normal¨

¨Oh but I do act normal, everytime I'm in this city and you try to catch me but you fail¨ The Loose Cannon grinned, taunting both officers.

¨Then act… calm, without causing too much havoc¨

¨Yeah, it will be a risk taking you and Vi, who knows who will end up alive at the end of the trip¨ Matt added, still unsure that this was a good idea.

¨Mh… I can try, but you know how I can behave if things get… interesting¨ The cyan haired grabbed one of her ponytails and spun it ¨Maybe I should stick close to fat hands since she will protect me¨

After that, Vi couldn't hold any more and tried to force her way out of the bindings. No one thought she could do it, at least not without her gauntlets, but they were mistaken as the enforcer was able to break free after using a lot of her strength. She didn't think twice and jumped over the table in order to catch Jinx. The Loose Cannon was not stupid and pulled the pistol but she wasn't able to aim as the enforcer was already over her. The two of them fell to the ground and most of the dishes broke into pieces, the rest just tried to help Jinx by pushing Vi away but the pink haired was quite strong.

The marksman pulled something out of her pants and threw it to the middle of the room and with a grin she waited until somebody noticed.

¨What's with that smile? Happy that I will kill you?¨ Vi grunted, her hands on Jinx's shoulders, awaiting to choke her.

¨We should all run¨ She mentioned, her eyes looking down.

Matt saw that there was something at the table, an egg shaped item that was making clock noises ¨Guys… it's… it's¨

¨What?!¨ Vi shouted, looking back at her Summoner.

¨ **GRENADE!¨** Ekko shouted and everyone notice the explosive on the ground.

¨We don't have time to waste!¨ Caitlyn commanded and she grabbed her boyfriend and Vi, running towards the front door. Ekko in the meantime helped Jinx up and before they could even go through the same door that led to the street, they decided to jump through the window that led to the alleyway behind the police station; Jayce followed the Sheriff down the stairs as well.

Now that everyone were outside, they expected the explosion, the only thing was that nothing happened for a few minutes.

¨Wait… was that a dud?¨ Caitlyn asked, looking at the apartment from the street, they were already on the opposite side.

¨Weird, considering that Jinx-¨ Matt spoke too early as he saw the apartment blow up… again. It was the second time the place blew up in the same week ¨Nevermind…¨ He sighed, sitting and looking at the sky; the few people that were walking on the street were grouping around the now burning apartment, same happened with the rest of the officers which evacuated the building and talked to Caitlyn as to what happened.

¨I knew it, that bitch could not be trusted, she tried to kill us and you let her in¨ Vi scolded the Summoner and her partner although the latter was busy talking to the policemen.

¨I know… but to be honest, you were the one who incited Jinx to defend herself¨

¨Yeah yeah… now we need a place to sleep¨ The pink haired turned towards the Defender of Tomorrow who was looking back at her.

¨No¨

¨Come on, it is technically my place as well, I have the right to invite my friends¨ She grabbed Jayce's arm ¨Besides… we need to make a new pair of gauntlets, as well as some other things¨

¨You… you know I am still here, right?¨ Matt looked at this couple, aware of what Vi meant in the end.

¨So? As soon as Cupcake is done, tell her to come to my place, we'll have to do some repairs on my babies¨ Vi turned and started to walk away with Jayce towards the man's warehouse

¨What about Ekko and… nevermind¨ Matt stopped hallway his sentence. He slightly turned his head and saw the heads of the two zaunites, poking around the wall behind the now destroyed apartment. With just a movement of his hand, the Summoner told them to follow him, he would then come back to go with Caitlyn, but this time she was busy.

…

¨Now that I think about it, as soon as Vi finds out Jinx is sleeping here, we would probably have to run again¨ Matt whispered, raising his head and seeing not only the possible exits out of this place but also the two zaunites that were sleeping together, especially since Ekko was grabbing Jinx's arm so she wouldn't cause any more problems ¨Cait?¨ He turned his head towards the Sheriff since he didn't receive a response and just as he thought, the blue haired was sleeping ¨Good night Cait…¨ He finally said and closed his eyes, tightening his grip with the Champion's hand.

* * *

 **Now that was an interesting dinner, not a lot of words but some explosions. Now Cait's place is destroyed once again and they have to stay at Jayce's warehouse until the other one gets fixed. It will be interesting to see Jinx and Vi together on a trip towards Shurima, especially if the former decides to blow up a few small towns if they encounter.**

 **Next up is Marie since Nick is still on his way to Bandle; the trial of Nagakabouros is getting close and therefore it will require all of Marie's will to pass it, else her soul will be sucked forever!**

* * *

 **KyuubiNoPuma:** _Remember when you asked me where the ship was going?_

 _To harbour along with Caitlyn's tea._

 _Poor Marie... I didn't see that coming though..._

 _Finally caught up... Man that was a lot of reading..._

 **Glad to see you back :) And yes, a lot of happened since you last read a chapter, and there is still a long way to come in events!**

 **KreoLite:** _never clicked so fast in my whole life_

 **woah, slow down! You don't want to break your mouse! Hope you enjoyed the chapter :)**

 **theSpecialist02:** _Wow I did not see that I made a pun in my last comment... Damn this is getting more and more romantic... Sadly no kaboom in this one. Soon I will hear the sweat sounds of anamonium nitrate. Also I just watched the Wonder Woman movie and I think it's the best DC movie so far._

 **Now this had some kaboom, not sure if you'll like it or not. Even though it was the size of an egg, that thing destroyed the entire apartment, wonder what she would do with a big bomb. I still have to see WW, but I doubt I'll be doing it since I'm a bit busy with university and life stuff.**

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this week's chapter (Yes, this will be only one. Kinda busy at the moment) Next week will hopefully post more than one but at the same time the new GTA update will roll ;-; Not in the best moment to be honest.**

 **Remember to tune in on the Discord server since I'll be there to chat and all that. Remember: / UpMHen3**

 **With that being said, My time to go is now and as always:**

 **See you in the next chapter ;)**


	66. Ch 65: The worth of a soul

(October 16th 2015 – 9:15 AM – Temple of Nagakabouros, Bilgewater, Runeterra)

Marie was sitting on the cold floor, looking at Illaoi. The priestess was using an ornate ball that for some reason had some weird glowing blue-greenish smoke coming out of it; she was spewing some words that the earthling could not understand.

¨So what do I have to do?¨ Her eyes were following the woman, even though the latter kept saying those weird words.

Marie was about to stand up again but Illaoi stopped for a second ¨No!¨ The woman shouted and the Summoner once again sat on the ground ¨Patience is a virtue that Nagakabouros respects, but that does not translate into letting the time go as your goals and desires keep going away¨

¨Could you at least tell me what are you trying to do exactly? What are you saying?¨

¨It is the calling of Nagakabouros¨ Marie was still confused, she had no idea who this person was, even though Illaoi explained to her that this god was also called as the Bearded Lady ¨My god has seen you and it wants you to continue your path, yet it has stopped¨

¨I don't understand what you are saying…¨ Marie was utterly confused, she was dragged out of a tavern and was now part of a ritual to `continue her path´ ¨What am I supposed to do?¨

¨You will know once the ritual advanced to the next part, you must know what you desire and what are you going to do get there¨ The tanned woman mentioned and stopped in front of the girl ¨It is time, either your soul is strong enough for you to proceed, or you will fail¨

¨So what I have to do?¨ She stood up, only this time she wasn't halted by the muscular woman.

¨Follow your instinct¨ She said and from the sphere Illaoi had in her hand a tentacle came out and went directly towards Marie.

The blonde tried to avoid it but as soon as she tried to move, the spectral member touched the Summoner's chest and it went through, as if someone was stabbing her. From that moment something came to her mind, the same moment Elise used the blade to inflict a deadly wound on her. With just a slight sense of pain, the earthling frowned and saw that the tentacle immediately removed from her chest but took something.

Her eyes weren't able to understand what it was, that thing was her, the same Marie but only with a ghostly blue-green color, like a ghost or something. She tried to move and touch it but the only thing that happened was that her body was weakening until the girl fell to the ground ¨W-what is… going on?¨

¨The trial has begun… complete it and your soul will be back…¨ Those were the last words she was able to hear from Illaoi before collapsing, her vision going completely black and all the sounds from the temple disappeared.

* * *

Marie opened her eyes and found herself on the ground, the main difference is that it wasn't the cobblestone from the center of the temple, instead it was dirt. She stood up slowly, still dizzy after what happened on Bilgewater; she wasn't sure that place was Bilgewater or anyplace near mainland, she was in a cave and by the mist and the deathly ambience that was surrounding her, the blonde deducted that it might be the Shadow Isles.

¨How did I get here so fast?¨ She asked, her voice creating an echo that resonated through the entire cave.

¨Good to see you back… Marie¨ The Summoner quickly turned after hearing that voice, she wanted to hear it again, only on a different situation… and with a weapon in hand. The woman in black and with spider legs made an appearance once again, her smug face resting on one of her claw-shaped hands ¨I am legitimately surprised to see you alive, after all, that blade must've killed you¨

¨It did, but now I have a second chance to take revenge¨ Marie's hands closed into a fist, she was angry at the Spider Queen and wanted to kill her.

¨You are unable to commit to something like that; you failed to take a simple decision such as following me, and you think you have the power and will to kill _me?_ ¨ The Champion laughed ¨You're so pathetic, no wonder I managed to trick you in the end¨

Marie felt disappointed about herself, it was right that following Elise's steps instead of choosing her friends would've probably allowed her not to die, but she would never pick someone like the Spider Queen instead of the people that she was able to bond over the last months ¨I may not have those, but I will still kill you¨

¨You?! All by yourself? I can understand if you had an army…¨ The Champion walked around the blonde ¨But you are far from being the commander of an army, or even remotely close to have someone follow you¨

¨I don't need anybody to fight you, we can settle this right here¨ Marie raised her fists when the evil woman stood in front of her but hesitated a bit to give the first hit ¨N-no weapons…¨

¨Tsch tsch tsch¨ The Spider Queen shook her head slowly ¨Despite many people considering me from the Shadow Isles, you must remember that I once was a noxian and a member of the Black Rose¨

¨So?¨

¨So…¨ Elise smiled ¨I don't have to play by the rules…¨ The next thing she did was make a quick slash with one of her claw-hand to Marie's face, leaving marks on it as well as pushing the blonde away.

The earthling tried to contain the slight pain, but when she tried to stand up, something was on top of her; a black spider that was looking at the blonde with its four red eyes which reflected the face of fear from Marie.

¨It is interesting, how the last thing you'll ever see is the reflection of the fear from dying…¨ The monster-like voice from the spider was terrifying and while the Summoner tried not to scream, she made all of her effort to remain neutral ¨It is useless to show bravery, I can smell your fear…¨

Marie tried not to cower and pushed the big spider away, she had enough strength to do so and in exchange was able to get back up and gain some space before the giant creature turned again and faced the Summoner ¨This can't be fair, I don't have a weapon!¨

¨You raised your fists before, why not do that again? Maybe you can do something¨ The spider moved towards the girl, her legs allowing her to speed up the process. Once again Marie was overwhelmed by the creature that was Elise and was on the ground, her face against the maw of the spider ¨If you surrender maybe you will not suffer so much…¨

The Summoner was trying to get away once again, but this time the Spider Queen wasn't able to be moved, so the earthling created a new plan. Before the beast got closer to eat her face, the blonde grabbed a rock that was nearby and used it against Elise's skull. This allowed her to move the spider away, but instead of running it was Marie who was on top now ¨I don't care how I do it but you¨ She slammed the rock against the `face´ of the spider ¨Must¨ She raised it and once again smashed with her weapon ¨Die!¨

She continued and the red liquid poured from the spider's head until the Summoner felt that it wouldn't move again. With a sigh of relief she threw the rock away and sat at the side of the dead body of Elise; with one problem less her only desire was to leave that place.

¨You did well¨ The voice of Illaoi once again hit her ears, but this time she was nowhere to be seen ¨Nagakabouros knew you were important, and now it knows that your spirit goes on, your path shall continue and so on, fulfill your revenge¨

¨Wait, fulfill my revenge?¨ She was confused and looked at the spider once again. The create was slowly disappearing and so was the blood; it was an illusion, only that it actually hurt when she scratched her face ¨What's going on?¨ Marie stood up, looking everywhere but the mist was getting thicker.

¨The trial is complete, your soul is worth¨ With that said the Summoner felt some pain in her chest and closed her eyes, the next thing she knew was that when she opened them again, she was once again on the temple.

¨Wait… what?¨ All the sounds and the images from the temple returned, and so did the priestess ¨I… I don't understand¨

¨Your desire shifts towards revenge, if you failed to do so, not only you wouldn't be able to achieve that goal of yours, but you wouldn't be able to recover your soul¨

¨So… I won?¨ The muscular woman nodded ¨Great… I guess… now what?¨

¨Now…¨ The woman placed her hand on Marie's shoulder and guided her outside of the temple. From their position they were able to see the docks as well as a new ship that was arriving, unlike the other ones this was big and well-armed ¨You must go on your crusade for revenge, but you will not go alone, for I shall go with you and making sure that Nagakabouros still sees you as a worthy person¨

¨So we are going to steal one of those ships?¨ She thought about taking the biggest one, although it could be a complete problem, not for Illaoi but for Marie.

¨There is no need for theft, since there is a vessel that shall help you as well, for your objectives may be aligned¨ The priestess pointed at the big ship ¨The Syren, the one that destroyed the Dead Pool, its captain was able to dethrone the Reaver King and by doing so, claiming the crown for herself¨

¨Herself? Who is she¨ Marie asked, curious of who this woman was.

¨A former bounty hunter, now the captain of the Syren and `queen´ of Bilgewater; they call her: Captain Fortune¨

* * *

 **You can expect who will appear on the next chapter from Marie.**

 **Sadly Elise is still alive but at least our Summoner has not lost her soul... yet, but at least it made Nagakabouros happy and Illaoi proud. Let us see if Marie has the wit to negotiate with the Queen of Bilgewater and receive help from her in her search for the Spider Queen.**

* * *

 **AngelX879:** _At least that wasnt a nuke or everything would have been blown the fuck off back there. Excelent chapter tour I have to say_

 **True, but I do believe Jinx has something with similar firepower, and even probably condensed to the size of a simple pistol or something!**

 **KyuubiNoPuma:** _Everybody hates Matt... Reference to everyone hates Chris. Poor dude..._

 **That reminds me of a scene I saw on YT where Terry Crews appears and goes like 'You think I'm playing?' Never saw that show tho. I don't think everybody hates Matt, not at lot at least...**

 **Yorkmanic88:** _Oh god...Jinx...of all people...everyone brace yourselves cause madness and chaos is coming real fast!_

 **Let us be honest here, they wouldn't bring a lot of people with them. Orianna wouldn't do much with all the sand in her clock mechanics; Ziggs, Heimerdinger and Corki would rather stay at Piltover and defend the city from the incoming attack, especially Heim since he wouldn't do much without his lab.**

* * *

 **A new cycle has ended and Liz's chapter comes next, let us hope that no one finds out about that quick kiss, especially Claire, she would have a small talk with Ez if that happened.**

 **That being said, I'm out to do some university stuff, but you know I can't say goodbye without my proper words, right?**

 **See you in the next chapter ;)**


	67. Ch 66: Visiting the capital

Liz and Ezreal were walking back to Riven's home, the little one receiving explanations about Ionia and how she wanted to explore the capital, the only problem was that Claire and the others would get worried if the younger sibling disappeared for too long, and of course the blame would be on the golden haired boy. Therefore, the explorer would check on the girls before going anywhere else not only to inform that he would take Liz to the capital but also to check how was everything going in the house.

While the Champion was heading to the house, Liz was looking at the capital that was far away, it would take them some time to get there but at least she would spend more time with his travelling companion; however something was troubling her mind and it was related to that kiss she gave to him. On the one hand she felt that it was wrong, that a kiss should only be given if you have feelings for that person, but she didn't have any for Ezreal, or that's what she is convincing of; on the other hand she liked it, a new experience that was willing to repeat in the future. As she waited there for a few minutes, the explorer returned, although his face showed something more than happiness or similar, it was in fact surprise as if he was stunned after seeing something.

¨What happened?¨ Liz asked, worried about Ezreal's sudden shift of mood.

¨I… uh… saw… the girls and told me to… yeah… I can take you to the capital¨ The Champion said, walking away while Liz was following him suit.

¨Is Claire okay?¨ Ezreal nodded, remaining silent and keeping his eyes on the front, not looking back at Riven's house ¨What happened back there?¨

¨Nothing, I just saw all of them… and your sister… on a table having…¨ He gulped ¨Fun… I suppose¨

¨Mh… I don't like how that sounds…¨ She looked back and turned ¨Maybe I should look and see what's going on¨

¨NO!¨ Ezreal shouted, startling Liz ¨I mean… no, Kat said that they don't want to be bothered, so we can go to the capital without any problem¨ He sounded nervous but it was convincing enough for Liz to go along with him.

¨Mh… ok, let's go then¨ Even if she got an answer, she was still doubting, but that didn't matter, Liz wanted to spend more time with Ezreal and of course exploring new parts of the world.

* * *

The little one expected something different from the capital; being the center of the Ionian nation she imagined seeing a lot of people, big buildings or at least quite the movement, especially on the main part of the city. Instead she saw the streets with a less amount of people, some soldiers in every corner and even marching from time to time. The only place that seemed `regular´ out of all this was the building that was rising over the mountain, that's was where most of the representatives of Ionia reunited.

¨What happened here? You said Ionia was a nice place…¨ Liz wondered, looking everywhere at how sad the capital looked.

¨I thought they recovered from that…¨ The blond muttered, he was also sad that Ionia was in such state.

¨That?¨

¨At first it thought it was a rumor, but then it was confirmed¨ He turned to see the pink haired girl ¨It was called the Ionian Incident, a single Summoner was able to cause this and it managed to shake an entire nation, and possibly Runeterra¨

¨A Summoner? Like Claire and the others?¨

¨Exactly, although… there has been a lot of debate whether this Summoner did it on purpose, it was just a coincidence about those events… or maybe he was in the wrong place and time¨ Ezreal chuckled, seeing as how they were even more theories going around the Institute, even today.

¨So what do you think? Was it the Summoner's fault or not?¨ Liz was curious, she wanted to know more about this story but apparently Ezreal had trouble remembering it.

¨Good question, I met the guy and he doesn't seem like the type of person who would cause all of this… then again he had an interesting past¨ The Champion shook his head ¨But let's forget about that and keep exploring… whatever we can¨

¨It is sad to see this place like this… was it better?¨

¨Oh, it was, but unlike cities like Demacia, Piltover or even Zaun, Ionia is not the type of place that would recover so quickly, even if they are a somewhat powerful nation that also has powerful Champions¨ Ezreal saw the big tree that was close to the center of the city, once the green gave life and hope to all of the people of Ionia, now with the current situation, the mighty tree only stands there as a reminder of the old times, even if it's state didn't change too much ¨They rely a lot on the spirits, their magic, essence and even world. Unlike the places I already mentioned, Ionia does not use many of the technological improvements that were already discovered¨

¨That's bad…¨ Liz seemed sad, she wanted to explore this place after hearing everything Ezreal told to her, but seeing the capital in this state was not good and she couldn't even imagine how the other cities were ¨Anything we can do here?¨

¨Maybe we can explore the gardens, they were always beautiful, not sure about now but it might be worth giving it a shot¨ The blond suggested, in the past he visited the capital and went to many places such as libraries, the gardens, some temples and even the Placidium. However the current state of Ionia might affect the visit of some of these places, yet he would still explain Liz more about the capital and even the Champions that belonged to this nation.

They didn't walked too far away from the center since the entrance to the gardens was nearby, the two of them walked past the arch that indicated they were inside of the garden grounds, although they wished there was more to see. Just like the rest, it was quite sad to see all of this, the green was contrasted with the dark from outside of the grounds and the soldiers actually killed the calm vibe of the gardens.

¨I don't like this…¨ The girl muttered, not seeing anything positive around her ¨Can we go somewhere else?¨

¨Yeah… let's return to Riven's house¨ He turned as they both walked back to the center of the city ¨I'm sorry Liz, I thought this could've gone better, turns out Ionia hasn't recovered yet¨ Ezreal mentioned, his voice also showed some sadness.

¨It's ok, if everything turns out well in the end, we can come back here and see this place in its full glory¨ Liz answered with a smile, making the explorer smile back.

The golden haired stopped in front of the big tree and pulled his notebook and a pencil, he removed one of the pages and gave the piece of paper and the pencil to the pink haired ¨Here's something for you to do¨

¨You want me to…¨ She looked at the tree ¨This thing?¨

¨Not really, it's part of Ionia's culture. It is said that the tree has magical powers and is an important gateway from the spiritual world and ours; if you leave a piece of paper with something written on it, let's say, a wish, it might happen¨

¨A wish?¨ Liz looked at the piece of paper ¨Can it be… anything?!¨ She said with a lot of emotion as she looked at Ezreal who nodded silently ¨Oh… I think I have something¨ And the earthling sat on the ground, writing her wish in english because she lacked the knowledge to write in the Runeterran language.

¨Bear in mind that it has to remain a secret and you cannot tell anyone¨ Despite warning the little one about that fact, she kept writing. Once it was done the girl gave the piece of paper (now a roll) to the Explorer ¨You done?¨ She nodded and the Champion placed the note on the ground, near the roots of the tree ¨There, now comes the waiting game¨ He mentioned and the two of them looked at the tree once again ¨Say… what did you write?¨

¨I can't tell you¨ She eyed the blond while smiling ¨You said it has to remain a secret, so why should I tell you?¨

¨Right…¨ He laughed ¨I think I am too curious¨ Ezreal ended up saying as the two of them walked to the gates of the capital.

Before they left the city, someone was following them. By the time they stopped, this person stood behind them and looked at the two younglings with its curious eyes.

¨It is surprising to see you here, young explorer¨ The womanly voice attracted the attention of Liz as well as Ezreal, when they turned the duo saw a dark-skinned woman wearing a white and purple robe with gold and black details, one of her legs had a green tattoo that resembled a dragon; the most impressive detail for Liz was that behind the woman was something floating and she was able to see a faint figure moving in between this `wings´.

¨K-Karma I… I never expected to see you here!¨ Ezreal bowed in front of the Enlightened One, unlike him, she was an older person as well as a higher ranking member on the Ionian society and the League.

¨How so? I am the duchess that is in charge of the capital, it would be a surprise if I wasn't around¨ Karma mentioned and her green eyes shifted to the pink haired one ¨And who this girl might be?¨

¨She is Liz, she… is a friend which I met on the shuriman desert¨

¨Hi!¨ Liz raised her hand, although the blond looked at her with a nervous look, that was not the way to salute a person such as the duchess.

¨Mh… I see¨ The Champion got closer to the girl so she could inspect her ¨Interesting…¨ Karma backed away ¨I want to talk to you, in private if possible¨

¨We… were about to leave¨ Ezreal answered, pointing at the territory past the capital's gate.

¨And where are you heading?¨ It was clear that none of them could reveal any information of where they were staying and with who; if Karma or any other Ionian found out a bunch of noxians were hiding far away from the capital, they would either be expelled or killed, whatever the ending was he had to remain silent ¨Nowhere? Then I guess you have some time to talk before leaving the city. Please follow me¨

The duo followed the duchess to a different part of the capital, they had to climb stairs just to arrive to a place that was guarded by soldiers; normally no one would be able to enter to the Placidium but both Liz and Ezreal had permission since they were with Karma. As they were going up, they saw a lot of soldiers training and some resting; the blond's eyes focused when he saw a woman wearing red armor and with crystal blue hair, she was training the troops but as soon as she noticed the duchess the woman stopped and followed the Champion.

¨Lady Karma, I've been trying to find you¨ She looked at the two younglings following the Enlightened One ¨What is Ezreal and this girl doing here?¨ Irelia asked; unlike the last time at the Institute, Irelia was no longer under the influence of the True Ice, allowing her to use her armor of the guard as well as having regular type of hair instead of crystal, unfortunately the same blue from the Ice still remained.

¨I told them to follow me, and you should too Irelia, there is an important matter we all need to discuss¨ The Captain nodded and followed the duchess along with the other two kids. Once on the top of the Placidium, they all entered into Karma's room, the owner sat on his chair behind the desk while Irelia stood at the side, just following the protocol ¨While I do not consider you a liar Ezreal, I know you are not mentioning something important. News fly fast and I can confirm that you two, along with many other Champions and Summoners were in Zaun and saw something important… something related with the Void, correct?¨

The duo gulped, without saying a single word the duchess found out everything that happened to them, although whether she knew Katarina and Riven were on the island was still a mystery ¨Yes…¨ Ezreal nodded ¨We were in Zaun and… what you said about the Void is correct¨

¨So the fact that the Overlord is back was true after all…¨ Karma's hand covered her mouth, striking a thinking pose ¨This also means about the possible alliance between Zaun, Noxus and the Void¨

¨Why didn't you mention anything to me before?¨ Irelia asked ¨We could deploy troops to watch over the coasts and-¨

¨That is why I remained silent¨ Karma interrupted the captain ¨Ionia is still recovering after past events, our soldiers are still recovering and new ones are being trained, a murderer is out there and who knows where he might be. If we start moving the troops the people of Ionia will panic, if that happens, control will be lost¨

¨So what do you want me to do?¨ Irelia crossed her arms, looking both at the duchess and then at the two kids who remained silent.

¨Keep training the new recruits and make sure rest of the troops are prepared, I will talk with the rest of the Champions of Ionia about this situation. You must never mention the fact that the Overlord returned nor the alliance with Noxus and Zaun¨ The captain nodded and immediately left the office to return to her duties, that left Karma alone with Liz and Ezreal ¨Now that we have more privacy I need to ask a few questions here¨

¨We can assure you that we didn't see anything else in Zaun¨ Ezreal tried to convince the woman but she shook her head.

¨I told you to come here not only to confirm what happened over there, but to also talk about this friend of yours¨ Karma's eyes once again focused on Liz ¨Ezreal said that you were found in the desert, but we all know that is not entirely truth, I remember that face of yours and you also have a certain aura that I haven't seen in a while, only this time is stronger…¨

Liz sighed, it was her time to talk ¨I'm not from this world, I come from a place called Earth, I was a ten year old girl but after touching…¨ She shook her head ¨I don't know, some sort of stone, I look like this now¨

¨I see… now my turn. I remember your face from somewhere else, months ago I saw you on the Institute, once a Champion of the Void, before they were defeated by Katarina's Summoner and her friends¨

¨That… was my sister¨ Karma nodded, telling her to continue the story ¨Apparently I'm tied to this Void because of my heart¨ Liz's hand went to her chest, feeling the beating of the voidborn heart ¨Apparently I'm no simple human anymore¨

¨Liz don't say that¨ Ezreal tried to comfort the girl but this one reacted abruptly.

¨I am not!¨ She stomped the ground ¨I remember what that Malzahar said, I am just like one of his creatures¨

¨That's not true, you are human and-¨

¨Enough¨ Karma stopped the two younglings before they could talk anymore ¨That's all what I wanted to hear¨ She said relaxing on her chair.

¨So… can we leave now?¨ The blond asked, wondering if they could return to Riven's place.

¨On the contrary, I want you to stay a bit more… there is something new I want to talk to you two…¨

* * *

 **First things first, I want to try not adding the time, date and place for reasons that I made a mistake a few chapters back and even though no one noticed (or maybe you did). This will help me manage times better and not confuse my little mind.**

 **Now yes, more Champions appear and I love to reference The Ionian Incident even though the story is no longer on FF. Wonder what Karma is going to talk with Ezreal and Liz?**

* * *

 **KyuubiNoPuma:** _Ah Liz. So does that make Liz a champion?_

 **She was back on Summoning Magic but now she is no longer one, she can reapply to become a Champion once again though.**

 **theSpecialist02:** _Woohoo death...murder...death...some fun is happening now for something...I don't know what's gonna happen next but thank God that is finally summer here in Minnesota_

 **Nice reference ;) And here is going to become Winter in a few days, and damn I'm already having cold!**

 **Yorkmanic88:** _So Elise is defeated...she'll come back. Besides Misery comes on beat (guess that reference) and it's going to happen than you less expected._

 **Spirit Elise is defeated, but of course she'll come back. Isn't that a Yakuza song?**

* * *

 **Now it's time for me to return to the dark and plan the next chapter. You'll find out what happened with Ezreal when he went to Riven's place in the next chapter, but so far it's mystery.**

 **That being said I'm out and you know what's next:**

 **See you in the next chapter ;** )


	68. Ch 67: The mark and the tools

The three girls returned to the lone house and found that Talon was still there, sitting on a chair in front of the table as his legs were resting on top of the furniture.

¨What happ…¨ He looked as Katarina and Riven walked through the door but he widened his eyes when he saw the Summoner with the different hairstyle ¨…ened¨ He returned to a normal position and stood up ¨You went outside just to have a bath and do her hair¨ Talon noticed the water dripping from the girls' hair as well as some of the wet clothes.

¨Yes, but there is a bigger motive behind that¨ Riven answered, looking at Claire who was now facing a mirror, inspecting her new hairstyle

¨And that is…?¨

¨We want Claire to become a true warrior, just like us¨

¨I don't recall someone cutting my hair… at least not for the ritual¨ The assassin's eyes went towards the warrior who looked away.

¨Wait¨ Claire barged in ¨This ritual is not something you made up?¨ She looked at the three of them, her eyes showed a bit surprise, considering this was actually true.

¨Not at all, most revered warriors from Noxus take this trial to become `True Warriors´ it is said to grant you more power or even strength for the upcoming battles¨ Talon explained while inside of Claire's head she heard LeBlanc's laugh, as if she find all this explanation funny.

¨There are three parts that you will be doing here in Ionia, you must complete all of them in order to pass the ritual¨ Katarina started talking this time ¨While one of the parts you somewhat have to remember, we will not take too much time into it, the other two are the tools and the mark¨

¨The third one is training, but Katarina already told me she trained you before and you managed to use her abilities in the past, that is why I want to train you after the next part¨ Riven added, sitting in one of the chairs while Katarina went to one of the rooms ¨The next step of the trial is the mark in which we will… well, leave a mark on your body through ink¨

¨You mean a tattoo?¨ The white haired nodded ¨But… that's crazy! You and Talon don't have those marks, why do I have to do it?¨

¨I do have my mark, but I don't want to take off my clothes¨ Talon grunted and leaned on the wall, crossing his arms ¨As for Riven…¨ By the time he mentioned her name, the Exile was already pulling one of her sleeves and showed the bandages, after removing those the Summoner saw the burnt skin as well as a few black marks on them, it was hard to determine the style or even anything ¨She used to have it on the arm, but after her injuries it is now just wrinkled skin¨

¨So… when are we going to do this?¨

Katarina came out of the room with a bucket full of black ink as well as a few tools that will be used for the process ¨Right now¨ She looked at the hooded assassin and moved her head a bit ¨Please understand that Claire will like some privacy and we will probably going to need some silence as well¨

¨I'll be around if you need me, probably gonna look for those two kids…¨ Talon muttered and walked through the door, closing it as he left.

With the three girls now alone, Riven proceeded to clear the table of any items while Katarina placed the bucket and the tools in one of the chairs ¨Come on, lay here so we can begin¨ The redhead tapped the table and Claire moved towards it but before she could sit the assassin stopped her ¨Take your top off¨

¨What?¨

¨Tattoos go over the skin, not the clothes, now take it off¨ Katarina ordered and the Summoner sighed in response, taking her top off as well as the bandages that covered her breasts and laid on the table ¨Good… now it's Riven's time to work¨ She stepped aside and allowed the white haired to work.

The Exile picked up a sharp metal stick and coated it with the black ink from the bucket. She began by drawing lines close to the girl's navel, and then going up, she wanted to create the basic structure of the tattoo before going into more details. The cold touch of the sharp bit sent shivers through Claire's body, although the older sibling of the DuCouteau held her Summoner's body, if she kept moving then Riven's work would be harder.

By the time she got to the breast area, the Champion worked with utmost care, not only because it was a sensitive area for the earthling, but also it could mean hurting her if something bad happened.

Unfortunately none of the girls expected the next part. The front door opened and the explorer came in, as if nothing ¨Claire I wanted to tell you that-¨ Ezreal widened his eyes when he saw the Summoner on the table while Riven was using a metal stick to poke the girl's breast. The Exile didn't take it so calmly and accidentally stabbed Claire's breast slightly, after hearing the girl's groan she immediately took the stick out and put it away.

¨What are you doing here?!¨ Katarina yelled ¨Don't you know you should knock before coming in?!¨

¨I-I-I… I'm sorry I didn't know you were… were doing those kinds of things¨

¨Things?¨ Katarina looked back and saw how Riven was holding the `injured´ breast from Claire ¨LEAVE THIS PLACE YOUR PERVERT, GO WITH YOUR DIRTY MIND SOMEWHERE ELSE!¨ And with that warning the piltovian ran away, closing the door, his steps could be heard from the inside of the house until he was far away and none of the noxians could hear him. The redhead turned to her friend ¨Are you ok?¨

¨That really hurts!¨ Claire said and tried to move but both Riven and Katarina held her in place.

¨Come on, you had worse injuries in the past, don't tell me you forgot how pain felt¨ The Champion teased her friend, grabbing her cheek as if she were a baby.

¨This is not fun!¨

¨Maybe for you¨ Kat looked up at Riven ¨Let's finish this so we can proceed to the next part¨ The white haired nodded and grabbed the metal stick once again to continue drawing.

After she was done by the breast the Exile kept working up to the shoulder, then it went down to the arm until she got to the wrist where she finished the pattern. With the hard part now done, the warrior grabbed a brush and coated it with the black ink. She started painting the inside of the tattoo, leaving no empty spaces and making sure not to leave the designated area. It took some minutes for her to finish but once everything was done, they had to wait until all the ink has dried.

¨It is finished¨ Riven mentioned, putting the brush close to the metal stick ¨Now you shouldn't move for an hour or so until the paint has dried¨

¨An hour?! What am I going to do until then?!¨ Claire tried to move but both Champions contained her.

¨Think about everything? It's not too much, plus it will allow us to prepare for the last part of the trial¨

¨Oh yeah, the tools, what does that supposed to mean?¨

¨You will, in due time¨ Riven said and the two Champions walked towards the front door and left the house, although the Summoner was able to hear their voices, they weren't going too far.

¨One hour…¨ She sighed ¨What a waste of time¨

¨At least you are not alone…¨ The voice of LeBlanc echoed in her head. When Claire tried to look up she saw the magician there, with her smug and provocative attire ¨Trial of the warrior¨ She laughed ¨I can't believe that `tradition´ kept existing¨

¨What do you mean?¨ Claire saw the dead woman walking around her, confused as to what LeBlanc had to say.

¨It was something that was established as an army, all those who were considered worthy or important to the noxian military had to undergo this trial. Most of the Champions took it except for a few people. The younger sibling of the DuCouteau family, the members of the Black Rose and the current leader of Noxus¨

¨So it was a lie? I won't get anything out of it?¨

¨Who knows¨ The woman's finger ran across the ink on the Summoner's torso, however when she raised her finger there was no sign of the black ink, as powerful as she might be, she cannot interact as a ghost too much ¨Some people actually became better, think about Riven, she was given the runic blade, and even if he shattered it, she is an efficient warrior, despite betraying Noxus…¨

¨Still, you are claiming that this ritual is useless for me, why?¨

¨I didn't say useless, it may grant you some power, or well, confidence. But there is always another way that is better, and that is-¨

¨Accepting your powers¨ Claire rolled her eyes, she heard the mage's suggestions many times already ¨I heard that and you know my answer¨

¨There will be a time in which you won't have the enough power to save someone; you will be looking as that person dies in front of your eyes and the only thought that will be circling around your mind will be: I should've accepted her offer¨

¨The only reason I haven't accepted it is because you cannot be trusted, the Deceiver, that was your title right?¨ Claire asked, trying to win in this argument.

¨But from many lies, a little bit of truth will appear¨

¨And how will I know you are telling the truth?¨

¨You won't, and that's the best part¨ LeBlanc grinned¨ Relying on someone without knowing that he or she might backstab you in the end. That's the best about blind pacts, sooner or later you will win for the future is uncertain and it will always fall in your favor¨

¨Yeah keep thinking that, I will not accept¨

¨We'll see about that…¨ The former matriarch whispered and disappeared.

After the mage vanished, both Claire and Riven re-entered the house and looked at the Summoner ¨Alright time to get back up¨

¨What? But it has only been a couple of minutes?¨ Both Champions looked at each other, confused as to what Claire was saying.

¨The hour has passed, we were preparing everything outside and… well, we came back¨ Katarina helped the Summoner get back up, the latter covered her breasts despite the two girls already seeing them already ¨Time to go, we have something for you¨ Claire was about to put on the bandages as well as the top but Riven stopped her ¨You need a change of clothes¨

¨Since we have the same size I thought you wouldn't have problems wearing this¨ Riven presented her a new set of clothes, this ones were similar to her classic skin, albeit the pieces of armor and the giant glove she uses to carry the sword ¨We'll wait outside¨ The Exile placed the clothes on the table and left once again with Katarina.

Claire had nothing else to do so she took all of her clothes and started dressing again. It was weird how the Exile dressed in her classic skin, it was a simple leather corset with white rags underneath, the entire outfit held together with belts, she even had a pair of shorts covered by the white rags, hiding her panties. Claire then grabbed the sandals and put them on, it was weird using this type of footwear, especially after wearing the high-heeled boots from Katarina for quite some time.

After she was done, the girl got closer to the mirror and looked at herself, she even noticed the tattoo in her arm ¨A true noxian warrior…¨ She whispered to herself and heard LeBlanc's giggle. She had finished and left the house, meeting with the two Champions ¨So? What now?¨ Katarina gave a step forward and handed the Summoner a blanket that had something inside, curious about its contents, the white haired opened it and saw a pair of daggers, their design were unique and far from the ones that the assassin used to have; the engravings on the metal reminded her of the runes on Riven's blade ¨What's this?¨

¨The tools¨ Kat answered quickly ¨It is the best of both of us, you already used her sword and my daggers¨

¨But… this ones resemble more to Riven's blade, and it even looks like destroyed or something¨ Claire grabbed the two daggers from the handle and she noticed how the engravings glowed in a blue tone ¨it's… it's happening again¨ The earthling said, surprised that this color resembled to the one when she used Riven's sword back at Zaun.

¨We are connected and as such you have affinity for the runes, this daggers will help you fight and if you manage to concentrate during battle it might reforge, just as it happens with my blade¨ The Exile explained, taking the piece of cloth that once covered the daggers.

¨In other words, the next part involves training with Riven and learning her abilities, then you return with me¨ Katarina crossed her arms ¨I hope that our training is fast, you managed to use my spells in the past so I expect that you remember what to do¨

¨Well then…¨ Claire nodded and looked at the two Champions ¨If that's what it takes to become a warrior… let's go¨

* * *

 **Next chapter for Claire is her training as well as some other interesting girl talk with Riven :)**

 **LeBlanc, although evil, is right, if there is a situation which involves saving someone, it will be important that Claire accept the woman's offer. What are the disadvantages? Well, only time will tell.**

 **Next up is Matt and waking up at Vi and Jayce's place, especially since there will be a big event there as an evil force will start making their moves...**

* * *

 **Yorkmanic88:** _Karma wanting them to stay a while. Well knowing that she took the information well and not lose her shit, I'm going to guess things will go well. Also congrats on finding out the reference from one of the most awesome songs in the series. You get a cookie! :)_

 **Things might go well, although what she might ask them may not be too easy to digest for the younglings, also: Yay cookie :D**

* * *

 **Time to wrap up and return to the dark that is my fic workshop (ps that thing doesn't exist but it does sound cool). Today beings Steam's Summer Sale and a lot of wallets will cry (including mine if there are any good offers) Nevertheless I shall keep writing! Remember to tune in on the Discord server since I'll be there to chat and all that. Remember: / UpMHen3**

 **Information given and now the outro:**

 **See you in the next chapter ;)**


	69. Ch 68: Siege

Matt felt something, the sheets from the bed were missing and as he opened his eyes, the sheriff was there, also waking up. By the time he looked to the front, the Summoner noticed a shadow and by the build it looked like Vi, that was bad news.

¨Wake up¨ The enforcer said with a serious tone, as if she was angry.

¨Yeah good morning to you too Vi…¨ Matt replied with a yawn, extending his arms in the air.

¨Get up from bed, now¨ She once again said with that serious voice, she was not happy about something and maybe the couple might have an actual answer for her problem.

¨Vi, I know you are probably angry with something, but can you please let us sleep for some more minutes? We had a rough night as well¨ Caitlyn answered, burying her face in one of the pillows. Sadly the pink haired had no patience this time; with her gauntlets she grabbed part of the mattress and pulled it, then she pushed the duo out of their bed and onto the ground. Once they were relieved of their bed, the enforcer threw the mattress away ¨Vi, what the fuck?!¨

¨What's that?¨ She pointed at the thing that was in front of the couple. As they looked closely, it was a pair of bed sheets and two pillows, however no one was there meaning that Ekko and Jinx ran away before Vi could even notice that they slept there, thankfully the warehouse was still in top shape and the Loose Cannon didn't blow it up.

¨Maybe that's ours? You kicked us out of your sleep!¨ Matt said annoyingly, standing up and helping his girlfriend.

¨No, yours are somewhere else, those things are too far. Two people were here last night and I can already give myself an idea of who those might be¨

¨(Please don't say Jinx, please don't say Jinx, please don't say Jinx)¨ Matt kept repeating on his mind, hoping that Vi didn't freak out if she actually found out her enemy slept in her very home (or Jayce's home)

¨That cyan haired rat! Ekko must've brought her here¨ Vi clenched her fist and frowned, she found out easily; despite her muscles she was still an intelligent woman.

¨Damnit¨ The Summoner said, however it was not a whisper but actually out loud and the two girls noticed.

¨What?¨

¨What?¨ Matt replied to the enforcer immediately, looking around ¨How… uh… did you get to that theory?¨ With just a new question, the blue haired boy was able to divert the Champion from what he said earlier.

¨Isn't it obvious? Ekko knows about this place, it would be no surprise that he took her in, despite him knowing that I would kill Jinx¨ Vi kneeled and grabbed one of the pillows, she frowned and crushed the object with her gauntlet ¨We have to find Ekko, that way he will tell us where Jinx is and finish everything¨

¨You remember we need her for Shurima, right?¨ Caitlyn tried to make Vi come to reason about the entire plan, they needed allies and having a fight between each other is not what they wanted, especially with the Void and Noxus on the other side of the river.

¨I never agreed to that plan Cupcake, I was gagged and tied to a chair, and while that was not the first time…¨ She shook her head, remembering a special time in the past ¨The point is: We are NOT taking Jinx with us¨

¨You are not the only one to decide that!¨ Caitlyn yelled, the eyes of the Piltover's Finest clashed against each other.

While the two girls kept arguing, Jayce decided to appear and look as the two officers were discussing something that was already arranged the previous night. He stood at the side of Matt who was also observing the argument from each girl, and probably step in anyone's way in case they decided to fistfight. The Defender of Tomorrow had an envelope in his hand and gave it to the Summoner.

¨What's this?¨ The boy looked the piece of paper, there was something written on the front as well as a red seal on the back that had the emblem of Piltover ¨Something official?¨

¨An officer came an hour ago and said it was for the Piltover's Finest¨ Jayce looked once again at the girls ¨He also mentioned it was important and that had to be done today¨

¨Today?¨ Matt eyed the red seal, no doubt it seemed like important ¨Girls…¨ He raised his tone a bit, trying to be heard but there was no case ¨Cait… Vi…¨ Once again his attempt was futile as the two officers were fighting ¨GIRLS COME ON, STOP FIGHTING!¨ This time the Summoner yelled, fortunately attracting the attention of his Champions who now looked at him with confusion ¨Thank you… you received a letter, the city needs the Piltover's Finest¨ He handed the envelope to Caitlyn who did the same as her boyfriend when it came to the inspection.

¨What does the letter say?¨ The sheriff looked at Matt who shrugged, then at Jayce but he shook his head, earning a sigh from Caitlyn. She used her nails to cut the seal and open the envelope, reading the letter. ¨Mh… I see¨

¨What is it?¨ Matt asked as the sheriff gave the letter to the enforcer

¨Today there's an important meeting on the Tower of Piltover; we are tasked to make sure this meeting does not get interrupted by anything in particular. It is quite clear that the has already been informed government about the incoming threat from the other side of the river and they will discuss things like a defense plan or something¨

¨So… what am I going to do?¨ Matt wondered, last time he worked alongside the Piltover's Finest he had to do office job and report about Jinx, however that job ended in a plaza completely destroyed, the appearance of Liz as well as some injuries.

¨You will st-¨

¨No Cupcake¨ Vi interrupted her friend, giving back the letter ¨If he wants to become an officer in the future, he needs to have experience¨ The pink haired eyed at the Summoner ¨Let him come, it won't be a hard task¨

¨So you are giving him the task of a guard? We don't know what might happen!¨ The sheriff tried to give all the possible excuses about this, despite her also wanting Matt too be an office, she should start from the beginning ¨He should stay on the station¨

¨If you said that Jinx is working with us, then she shouldn't be bothering official business¨ Vi crossed her arms ¨However that doesn't mean she's in good terms with me, if I see her, chances are I will kill her. And believe me, those chances are 100 percent¨

¨Well, maybe he… he…¨ Caitlyn closed her eyes and sighed ¨Fine… he may come, but under two conditions¨ She walked towards the Summoner ¨Number one, you will get properly dressed¨ The girl grabbed her boyfriend from the neck of his shirt ¨I don't want anyone to think that the Piltover's Finest don't care about public decency¨ After that she pushed Matt ¨Go get a shower and put something nice¨ Cait then turned back to Vi ¨Despite being my boyfriend I do not like this idea, therefore you will be the one in charge of him¨

¨You mean like a babysitting?¨

¨For the record I'm not a baby!¨ The blue haired shouted from afar as he climbed to the house-part of the warehouse where Jayce lived.

Once he and the inventor left, the two officers were alone once again ¨What are you trying to prove here?¨ Caitlyn started, knowing that the enforcer might have something to say.

¨That Blue balls is something more than a Summoner? You also want him to participate into this¨

¨Yes, but not in a mission like this¨

¨Like I said, nothing will happen. I'll make sure to keep your boyfriend safe…¨ She said and grabbed a chair but the bulky girl eyed her friend's belly ¨Maybe you should be the one taking a rest, you know, for the baby¨

¨I'm fine Vi…¨ Caitlyn's hand went to said spot and sighed ¨I will also take care of Matt **and** the baby, just… you know the situation we are in¨

¨That's what I'm also trying to do. Without his abilities or a proper weapon, that idiot will just look around, we have to prepare him for the inevitable¨

¨I know…¨ The sheriff answered and grabbed the pillows from her bed and gathered both in order to prepare the sofa once again ¨When we were back at Zaun, seeing how Matt was in danger… it worried me. He couldn't fight back and depended on both of us to protect him¨

¨That's why we should give him some of these tasks, boost his morale or something. He won't be prepared sitting behind a desk, anybody knows that¨ Vi chuckled and grabbed the mattress, placing it back and rolling it back into the sofa ¨I'll ask Jayce later to craft a weapon for him, maybe a rifle¨

¨Well make sure he doesn't forget it like the last time¨ Cait huffed and put the pillows on top of the sofa, she then looked for her rifle and hat ¨Also: Make sure he is ready to get to the tower, I want you two there as soon as possible¨ Vi nodded and the sheriff walked away.

* * *

The rest of the day was dull; the trio were guarding the door to the conference room on the last floor of the Piltover Tower, the tallest structure on the city that could even be seen from Zaun. Despite Matt being interested in this task, he was sitting and looking at the two girls who were deep in their thoughts; Caitlyn was with her rifle and standing at the side of the door, waiting for the important people to come out, Vi was `guarding´ the elevator, but after being there for two hours and without any news from the inside, the enforcer fell asleep but not even Matt or Cait tried to wake her up.

¨How long do these meetings take?¨

¨Usually an hour or two, but those are just for simple subjects, what they are probably talking about is how the menace of the Void and Noxus will affect the city… so I'd say a few more hours¨

¨Jesus Christ…¨ The Summoner groaned, standing from his chair as he started to walk back and forth ¨It's not a hard decision, just reinforce the city against an upcoming attack¨

¨That would cost a lot of time and money, workers would need to start making the defenses. However the key word is money, while Piltover has a lot, they won't spend in something like an `imaginary attack´¨ Caitlyn commented, looking at the door to the conference room.

¨Great, the city's future is decided by some people who value money rather than the citizens' lives¨

¨They are important because they have power, the workforce under their hand is quite handful and is the one that kept this city moving. I know it's not the best but a revolution is impossible, many would like the status quo to remain like this¨

¨Then I should teach something about my world…¨ Matt said cracking his knuckles. On the far corner of his vision, the Summoner noticed something on the window, a shadow that wasn't big enough for a zeppelin ¨Mh…¨ He started to walk towards the crystal.

From that point the blue haired boy was able to see a big part of Piltover, especially the territory that extended far away from the city. Once again his eyes caught something that was moving on the sky, it was a smaller shadow with a figure that was hard to identify. Everything was somewhat normal except when that dark thing in the sky disappeared, leaving no trace.

¨What the…?¨ The Summoner said to himself, looking deeply at the same spot where he saw the shadow.

The next thing that happened was that his vision was blocked by a big red light that was looking at him, just as if it was an eye. This red globe was encircled by a bunch of metal and tubes; from the main body three tentacles were circling around, it was like a robot octopus but with a red glowing eye and a death laser, or at least that's how someone would've pictured it, considering Matt saw it on the game as the Battlecast version of Vel'Koz.

¨Girls…¨ Matt said, stepping back from the window as the mechanized version of the Eye of the Void looked at the Summoner.

¨Carbon based structure¨ The robotic voice said, it was loud and it even managed to wake the enforcer up ¨Earth Summoner detected. Proceeding to termination¨

¨Proceeding to what?¨ Vi said, looking at the other two in the room, even though she hasn't noticed the enemy floating outside of the window.

The red eye started to glow and the tip of the tentacles congregated in front of the metal iris, their tips were shining and channeling the infamous disintegration ray. Before it could do anything to the Summoner, Caitlyn ran towards him and pushed him away from the incoming attack. And it happened, the ray came out of the eye and destroyed the window as well as creating a huge gaping hole on the opposite wall. Seeing as the ultimate didn't kill the earthling the octopus flew away from the window but kept circling the tower in an attempt to take the human down.

¨What the fuck was that?!¨ Vi yelled, standing from her chair and helping the couple back up.

¨It was Vel'Koz but… it didn't look like the usual…¨ Caitlyn muttered, grabbing the rifle from the ground.

¨It is a Battlecast, something created by Viktor, I'll explain that later¨ The blue haired walked towards the broken window, seeing the damage it caused, he then turned when his Champions told him to look at the hole created by the ray, even though the girls pointed at something coming from the sea.

Out of nowhere, a couple of noxian ships appeared on the sea, all of them firing against the city, one last ship, the one that belonged to Swain, crashed against the piltovian docks and opened its gates to allow the soldiers to invade the city's territory. They also saw Vel'Koz going around for another time, searching for the surviving Summoner.

¨And it happened…¨ Caitlyn whispered ¨The invasion has begun…¨

¨We need to evacuate everyone, making sure everyone is safe¨ Vi commented turning to the sheriff ¨Cupcake, go inside the room and tell everyone that we are leaving, no matter what they say, we are NOT staying here¨ Caitlyn nodded and ran to the conference room, they were able to hear her yelling and giving instructions to the important people inside ¨Blue balls, I need you to prepare the elevator, and make sure that thing doesn't see you¨

¨But…¨ He shook his head and then sighed ¨Will do¨ Matt turned towards the elevator while Vi went to the conference room to back her partner. The boy pressed the button for the metal box to get to the last floor ¨Come on… come on…¨ He whispered, looking through the small windows if Vel'Koz was nearby. In one of the machine's routes the Summoner had to hide since the former voidborn found him, but after inspecting the window the earthling disappeared, forcing the Battlecast to kept searching around.

After the longest minute in his life, the elevator arrived and the two officers were escorting the group of seven who had their heads down and ran as if there was nothing else to lose. They all entered and pressed the lobby button, the doors closed slowly and the machine was able to peek at the Summoner's face, he knew where he was going.

¨I knew we should've prepared for this day, but none of you thought it would come!¨ One of the businessman yelled, panting.

¨The idea of adding naval defenses in such a short span of time would require putting a lot of people to work, and considering the world's economy, a lot of money as well¨ Another man commented and many more of these VIPs agreed with this ¨We need to escape now, using the city's tunnels would be a wise idea¨

¨It won't, sir¨ Caitlyn added ¨The attack from the ships are hitting the streets hard, we can't know for sure if they are in good shape¨

¨Then search for a way to get us out of here!¨ The second businessman raised his tone at the end of the sentence, showing that he was in control. However they never got to the lobby since the elevator stopped two floors below from the one that they were before ¨What now?¨

¨The system seems to be stuck¨ Vi commented and looked up, everyone else did the same ¨Some debris probably got into the mechanism¨ The enforcer then looked at the door and with her gauntlets she opened it, the elevator was not aligned with the floor so anyone who decided to get outside had to crawl ¨I'll be right back¨

¨Wait, I'll go¨ Matt said and quickly got out, not even Caitlyn was able to grab his legs.

¨Matt, get back in here, you don't know what needs to be fixed!¨ The sheriff yelled, extending her hand for the boy to return inside.

¨If Vi is right then it has to be something easy, it won't take long, I pro-¨ The blue haired was interrupted by the elevator which moved again, the doors closed and the metal box went down another floor ¨Guess I'm alone in this¨ He whispered and ran to the staircase.

As he climbed up, the sound of the explosions could be heard and it echoed, a few screams were also audible and it made Matt's spine shiver. Before he crossed the door to the last floor, the earthling noticed that the ladder kept going up to the rooftop, that's where the elevator mechanism would be, so he changed course and decided to move up another floor.

Once on top, the orange sky was filled with smoke, explosions and fire down below. Matt got closer to the border of the rooftop and saw all the chaos that was on the streets ¨(I hope the rest are doing ok…)¨ That thought came into his mind but it was rapidly replaced by the fact that Vel'Koz disappeared, it wasn't circling the building or anything, it just disappeared. After inspecting everything in that place, the Summoner entered into what seemed like a shack that was half destroyed. It didn't took too long for him to notice a metal pipe stuck into the gears ¨How did that thing… argh, forget it¨

Without too much thinking on how to remove the stuck item, Matt tried to pull it in the first place, but it was impossible to make it move, his next step was to use another item and lever the pipe out, but once again this attempt was a failure. After trying for a third idea he noticed a small opening in between the gears and the pipe, a small gap that would fit a hand ¨Seems the only way…¨ He muttered and slowly approached his hand to the opening. Matt was able to grab the other end of the pipe and started to pull it out, his heartbeat was accelerating because he knew that if he wasn't fast enough his hand could get caught ¨Easy… easy… I'm sure this can be done without any harm…¨

What the earthling didn't noticed was that the octopus-like shadow appeared once again over him, the red eye from Vel'Koz was inspecting the Summoner who stopped working on the pipe, he knew what was coming next.

¨Human Summoner. Point of origin: Earth. Erradicate at all costs¨ The robotic voice struck a lot of fear on the boy's heart.

It was over, if he couldn't save himself he then should save Vi, Caitlyn and the future baby. With a strong pull the pipe was removed and the gears started once again, unfortunately that meant that his hand got stuck. The sound of the bones crushing against the machinery made Matt shout in pain, not only for the insufferable feeling of his hand getting destroyed by the gears but also for the fact that he was about to be disintegrated by the former voidborn's laser.

The eye started to glow and the heartbeats ceased, he was a dead man. His eyes went dark and waited for his demise.

Strangely enough Vel'Koz didn't attack him, since the ray was directed to a different part of the city due to the hit from the metallic gauntlet ¨MATT!¨ The voice of the pink haired gave a bit of hope to the Summoner, she was alone but even her mere presence was enough to make the machine fly away for a few moments ¨Was this your plan? Sacrificing yourself just to save us?!¨ Vi yelled, not noticing how the gears were still crushing the boy's hand and part of the arm.

¨Vi, arm, ARM!¨ With her free hand the blue haired pointed at the painful member.

¨Shit… fuck… fuck!¨ There was nothing else to do, the enforcer used all of her strength to pull Matt, hoping that he didn't lose his hand or arm in the process. Fortunately for both of them nothing bad happened, except that the Summoner's hand was in fact broken and that the Champion had to cover his mouth so he wouldn't cry in pain, alerting Vel'Koz ¨Come on, I am in charge of protecting your sorry ass, Cupcake won't forgive me if you die, and I will certainly won't forgive you for letting your future child without a father¨

While holding his broken hand with the one that was unharmed, Matt followed the enforcer through the stairs; it was impossible to get to the elevator since it kept moving and by the time they reached the lobby, Caitlyn and the businessmen would've probably escaped already. The entire tower had around 23 floors and they were on the 17 already, making progress albeit a slow one. Before they could even get to the floor below, Vel'Koz's ray struck the building again, only this time it went from one side to the other, clearing the 16th floor and leaving almost nothing. That was it, the structure couldn't hold anymore and the ground they were in started to shake, the entire building was going to fall and the battle on the streets weren't doing any good either.

¨Please tell me you have a plan¨

¨I'm thinking…¨ Vi looked everywhere but there was no escape route, the only way to get out was jumping but even that they wouldn't survive.

¨VI!¨

¨DON'T PUT PRESSURE ON ME YOU TWAT, I DON'T SEE ANY WAY OUT OF THIS SHITHOLE¨ Vi yelled, her breathing was getting faster and desperate, there was no way out ¨Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck FUCK!¨

¨Can't believe we'll end like this…¨ Matt whispered, sitting on the staircase ¨At least I know my blood will carry on¨

Vi did the same and sat at the side of her Summoner ¨That's an interesting way of calling your baby¨ She chuckled, they didn't seem to panic anymore, as if nothing else mattered, they stopped trying ¨Was fun while it lasted¨

¨Yeah…¨ He looked down and then at Vi ¨I always thought I would die at your side, although… not in this kind of situation¨

¨Yeah…¨ She turned and smiled at the Summoner, they remained silent for a few seconds as their faces got closer and gave each other a sweet and long kiss ¨I almost forgot how your lips tasted…¨

¨Wish we could've done more though…¨

¨What now?!¨ She gave a huge grin and fully turned to face him ¨Don't tell me you have boner for me¨

¨Well… I kept thinking about that threesome idea…¨ He smiled, looking at some parts of the floor below, it wouldn't take time before theirs fell.

¨You bastard…¨ With a chuckle the pink haired relaxed, leaning even more, letting her back against the steps of the staircase ¨Well since we are telling a few secrets… I want to tell you, that maybe your girlfriend has more than a single taste¨ He eyed Vi, confused ¨Let's just say that during your absence… she spent some more quality time with me¨

¨I suspected it…¨

¨How does it feel? Knowing that the lips that you kissed touched the ones from your girl…?¨ Before Matt could even answer Vi kept talking ¨She is an interesting girl on the bed¨

¨Oh yeah…¨ He replied and allowed his head to rest on Vi's bosom, the broken hand on top of the enforcer's belly while the other one joined with the one from the pink haired ¨Guess this is it…¨

¨I have to say Matt… I enjoyed being your Summoner, there were many, but you were different… plus you were the only one that kissed me¨

¨Guess I'm a lucky boy¨ The blue haired said and they both could feel the effect of the gravity already working, the building was going down ¨It was a pleasure Vi¨

¨Likewise Blue balls…¨ She said and hugged the Summoner, trying to protect him from the imminent impact, at least if someone had to make it out of this situation it had to be him.

The Piltover Tower fell and the different parts fell on top of the buildings, some of them even blocking the streets. People felt hopeless after such a monument of the piltovian architecture fell, the morale was lost, the troops defending the city were retreating and the amount of dead people was increasing. Caitlyn on the other hand was able to run away using the tunnels and with the help of the businessmen they escaped the city before their route collapsed.

They were far away and outside of the city's boundaries. Her blue eyes turned to the city and noticed that the tower was missing ¨They… they probably got out… right?¨

¨The tower only has a single elevator, and it was used by us¨ One of the VIPs talked, unlike the other ones this was a bit more empathic with the sheriff ¨It is impossible to tell if they survived… the best we can do from here is pray to the Gods…¨

¨No...¨ Caitlyn kneeled ¨Matt… Vi…¨

* * *

The debris was falling all around her, pain was enormous but she had to move on, despite being injured she noticed that someone was on top of her chest, the blue hair was not a surprise of her. Vi stood up and held Matt, carrying him outside of what remained from there, her head was injured and had blood coming out of it, she also had a small metal piece stuck in her knee which slowed her movements. Thankfully she was alive and so was Matt whose breathing was still there, even though it was quite weak.

¨We need… to escape…¨ Whispered the enforcer, looking at the now gray sky that was filled with smoke and fire, the screams of the people could be heard left and right but Vi had only one objective, leave Piltover and meet up with the others, that is, if they survived.

* * *

 **I can say this is the best chapter I ever wrote, you may like it, you may not but this is the truth, a lot of things happened. Matt and Vi are still alive, for now, Noxus invaded Piltover and now there's another Battlecast wandering around, the time for exile is now but more will be talked in the next chapter from the piltovian trio.**

 **Next up might or might not be Nick, they are getting close to Bandle but just as expected, problems will also hit the Yordle town.**

* * *

 **Yorkmanic88:** _Noxian warrior tradition? Interesting..._

 **I wanted to explain in a way Kat's tattoo as well as giving Claire a way to become herself a warrior.**

 **theSpecialist02** : _Woo new weapon yay... Still don't like Leblanc through she is a special kind of b****._

 **Yes for the new weapons! LB will try everything, but you know, she is right, any situation might go wrong and Claire might need her power.**

 **Ferrytoo:** _Since Shurima might be involved, I'm guessing Nasus and Renekton will be making an appearance?_

 **Indeed, many Shuriman Champions will appear, not telling which ones right now, but they will appear, promise.**

* * *

 **Chapter done, it's almost 2 in the morning so I want to go to bed. This is going to be fast but I will NOT forget what to say, wouldn't be a chapter of mine if I didn't say iit, right?**

 **See you in the next chapter ;)**


	70. Ch 69: Yo ho ho

Both Illaoi and Marie were moving towards the Siren, everyone was looking at the two women, especially the Summoner who had a lot to show, however the presence of the priestess made sure that not a single pirate got close, they knew how Illaoi tested some people and since a lot failed on the last months, nobody wanted to see if they were lucky.

A lot of the crewmembers of the ship were loading a lot of crates while at the same time focused on the newcomers, one of the corsairs stood in front of the plank that led to the ship ¨What business do you have with the Captain, priestess?¨ The pirate looked at the tall woman then at Marie who remained silent, trying to hide her nervousness.

Illaoi placed her hand on the Summoner's shoulder and started to talk ¨It is important that I speak to your captain, this girl is also part of what I need to talk to her¨

With a look of curiosity the pirate leaned forward and inspected the blonde, he too found it curious how her clothes resembled from the ones of the Bounty Hunter before becoming a captain ¨I see…¨ He eyed once again the priestess ¨Never expected to see you into human trafficking¨ The corsair chuckled but Illaoi didn't seem impressed by the joke ¨Fine… you can come in, but remember, we will be watching you¨

With the warning from the ship's guard, the two of them boarded the Siren and just as they imagined most of the crew were moving a lot of crates and barrels, some had food while others were filled with cannonballs, rifles and pistols. None of it looked for a trade route, instead they were preparing for some kind of raid. Illaoi guided the Summoner to the Captain's quarters which were located underneath the rudder; the tanned woman knocked on the door, waiting for someone to answer.

¨ _Come in_ ¨ The female voice shouted from the inside and both the big woman and Marie entered.

It was surprising how well furnished and decorated the captain's quarters were. It was impressive also how spacious it was, especially since it had two rooms aside from the main one they were in now. Their eyes caught two people that were standing around the table with a map of Runeterra. One of them was a man with a white shirt and a pair of blue shorts, his hair was covered by a bandana; the other one was a woman, clad in an elegant outfit full of blue and white with details in a Bordeaux red and gold, she had high heeled boots that reached her thighs; the red tied ponytail and the cleavage from the outfit got the Summoner all of her attention, including the hat with the blue feather at one side of the table. This two noticed the presence of Marie and Illaoi and looked up, focusing on them rather than the map.

¨Mh…¨ The redhead woman looked at the man to her left ¨Give us a moment Rafen, tell everyone to keep loading everything onto the ship¨

¨Yes ma'am¨ The man nodded and turned towards the door just to be called by the captain one last time ¨Yes?¨

¨Tell them that we are departing in an hour¨ He once again nodded and left the captain's quarters. The woman in charge rolled the map and walked back to the chair behind her desk where she sat and put the piece of paper to the side ¨So… it is usually an important matter if you come here priestess, but I am a bit curious about that girl you brought with you¨

¨She is a Summoner and I can tell her path is tied with yours¨ The captain raised one of her brows ¨Unlike many of those who I have tested, this girl Marie has passed and showed that her soul and will are aligned with her only goal¨

¨Which is…?¨

¨I want to take revenge on Elise, she killed m- my friends!¨ There wasn't any doubt that saying that she got killed by the Spider Queen would be suspicious ¨I want to get out of this place and find her¨

¨And why would you come to me? Any boat or ship can take you back to Valoran, you need coins although with those clothes you might not need to use any silver serpents…¨ Captain Fortune eyed the Summoner, recognizing the revealing attire she was wearing ¨Although…¨

¨I wouldn't come here if it wasn't important; this girl has a strong tie with you and your next endeavor¨ Illaoi commented, leaving the Eye of God on the ground and crossing her arms ¨Nagakabouros wants this child to leave Bilgewater and return on her path of vengeance, I am sure you know about said path, captain¨

¨My vengeance is complete, I owe nothing to no one¨ Around the pirate's neck there was a necklace that Marie noticed just now, it was an octopus but with only four tentacles, five eyes and a sharp mouth, much like a human one; this one was the symbol of the Bearded Lady, the God who Illaoi follows. The woman noticed Marie's eyes and turned the piece of jewelry, hiding it behind her neck ¨I need to think about it… leave me alone with this Marie and I shall consider if it's worth taking her on the Siren¨ The muscular woman didn't say anything, she just smiled and grabbed the Eye of God and left the captain's quarters.

¨I can prove to you that I am worth and-¨

¨Silence¨ Sarah stood up from the chair and pointed at Marie with one of her pistols, she had the other one underneath her desk so it was impossible for the blonde to know what movements the Champion did ¨It was actually true what those people said at the Institute… no matter what happens, the Summoner always finds its way to get to their Champion¨

¨W-what? I-¨

¨I said, silence!¨ Miss Fortune walked to the earthling, her gun still aiming at the head ¨I am surprise my Summoner ended up in Bilgewater, even more for the fact that you passed that priestess' test… just look at you¨ She strolled around looking every detail in the blonde ¨Too small, no muscles… I can bet you don't know how to use a gun… or anything at all¨

¨Hey!¨ Marie tried to defend herself from these `insults´ ¨I can do much more than you think¨

¨Showing your breasts or ass to impress a poor man is not a skill, but I can guess there's something I can do to you, you are like a piece of metal, a block that needs to be molded into something, polished and then put to good use¨

¨Isn't that what a blacksmith does?¨ The Summoner asked, confused with those specific terms.

¨You are correct, used to be a blacksmith, but that is not what we are talking about¨ Miss Fortune stopped walking and stepped in front of the blonde ¨There are only two conditions, else I won't accept you into my ship¨ The earthling tilted her head ¨Number one: Regardless if we are bound, you will still call me captain, no matter what, that makes you a member of this ship¨ That was something that didn't make sense in Marie's mind, she began as a Summoner from the Shadow Isles but now out of nowhere she became one from Bilgewater. Was her death shifted something as a Summoner? That was a question she was going to find out more about in a different moment.

¨So… what's the second one?¨ The blonde asked, she already imagined being a lackey for Sarah, considering how she was now in control.

¨I will make sure you know something more than just showing your body, maybe make a captain of you one day, but not from this ship¨ The gun was still being held, probably expecting for an answer from the girl.

¨I… I accept?¨ She said, with some doubt in her voice but that made the gun go down, allowing Marie to breath calmly.

¨Good, even if we are bound, you have your own work to do so as soon as we get to mainland you will leave the Siren; our paths differ and I have no interest in that revenge of yours¨ Miss Fortune looked around ¨You will sleep here, in my quarters, the only thing I can expect if you go to the crew's area is an orgy, even if I'm in charge the corsair life might be rough for some¨ The two of them left the room and saw that Illaoi was still waiting for the two of them ¨She will come with me, we made a deal¨

¨Good¨ Said the priestess ¨I will come with you too then¨ Both Marie and Sarah look a bit surprised, especially the latter who would never expect the presence of this woman during one of this trips ¨Nagakabouros told me that I have to keep an eye on this child and you too captain. Their paths must not separate or bad things will happen to the both of you¨

¨Is that so?¨ The red haired woman laughed ¨Well then, we'll see what the Bearded Lady will say about our future then¨ She smiled, almost as if she didn't believe the will of Nagakabouros ¨Although I am a bit intrigued as to what is going to happen to the temple of your deity, won't it need your presence?¨

¨Nagakabouros goes wherever I go; this trip will help me test those who are in doubt. The temple will be fine even if I'm not here in the city, for that place is for the prayers and the priestess is only needed to fulfill the Bearded Lady's wish¨

¨Well then…¨ Sarah sighed ¨This will be an interesting voyage…¨ She muttered and walked back to the captain's quarters.

* * *

 **Next cycle I promise Nick will return but so far we have Marie here.**

 **As expected, Miss Fortune (or should I say Captain Fortune?) appeared along with her ship and crew. It will take some time for the ship to arrive to a new port, but I can assure you that it won't be an easy voyage, just like Sarah said, it will be interesting ;)**

* * *

 **Yorkmanic88:** _Would be funny if one of the main characters showed up out of nowhere saying "What? Is this a bad? I hope I'm not interrupting anything...or am i?" Sorry couldn't help myself to say that reference. XD_

 **If Jinx and Ekko showed up there it would've made quite an interesting talk, Caitlyn wouldn't mind, maybe scold Matt a bit.**

 **theSpecialist02:** _Cue the action music... Awesome... now Vi's passive has been broken? Anyway wooo I'm hyped up from E3 so many new games for me to get ready for. Which ones are you looking forward to?_

 **Broken? Also this E3 was a bit dull for me, not a lot of games caught my attention except for a few. Those are A Way Out, Sea of Thieves and the new Metro game. Unlike other years where I was interested in more games, this one was a bit lackluster.**

 **Ferrytoo:** _Do you have any idea how Kayn will fit into this, or will you not include him in the story?_

 **As for Heroes and Legends he would not be featured, however if it was The Ionian Incident then maybe he would've had an important place in the story... you know, with Jhin and stuff killing people.**

* * *

 **That's it for today ladies and gents, next up will be Liz and Ez who still have to have that little chat with Karma, wonder what she might say.**

 **Also don't forget to join the Discord server at /** **UpMHen3 (make sure to add Discord dot gg before)** **there are many authors and readers there from many different fics as well, so we can have a nice time, play and talk.**

 **Until next time this was Tourvelix and as always:**

 **See you in the next chapter ;)**


	71. Ch 70: Caged monstrosity

¨What?!¨ The two younglings said at the same time, they weren't expecting that from the duchess.

¨If what the little girl is saying is true, there is no way to remove that energy from the Void from you, taking off the heart could be the solution but there is no possible way for her to live after that¨ Karma leaned forward ¨Since that option cannot be used, I suggest controlling said power, it seems to be dormant right now but if something triggers is then mayybe there won't be any chances for Liz to be herself again¨

¨How are you planning to control something from the Void?¨ Ezreal asked, raising one of his brows ¨Besides Liz is not a mage or someone who reacts too easily to magic¨

¨That's where you are wrong, young explorer¨ The Enlightened One stood from her chair and walked in front of the two newcomers ¨Aside from the unmistaken aura from the Void, your friend also shows that she was affected by magic in the past, whether she can cast a spell or is weak to the arcana has yet to be tested, but I can assure you she reacts one way or another¨

¨So… I might be a mage?¨ Liz was confused, she heard some of this in the past from Malzahar, but this was a different situation.

¨Maybe, we need to confirm what are you capable of, but first it is required that you are in a balanced mental state¨ The younglings were confused once against about this part ¨Here in the Placidium there are baths that you can use, I suggest both of you go over there as soon as our conversation here is done¨

¨But… I don't have to do this test…¨ Ezreal muttered, not knowing where this was going.

¨To be honest, I suggest you do it as well, you created a bond with your friend right here so maybe her powers, if there are any, might work if you are around. That is just a theory though¨ Even though Karma talked so natural about this, neither of the two newcomers were satisfied with her `theory´, sadly this doesn't seem like an opportunity for them to negotiate since the tanned woman had the upper hand in this conversation.

¨So… is there anything else you need to tell us?¨ The pink haired asked but the Champion shook her head.

¨This conversation is over; you will know more as soon as you take the bath¨ Karma went towards the door to her office and opened so the two kids could leave, outside of the room there was a guard ¨Guide them to the baths¨ The soldier nodded and walked in front of Liz and Ezreal and towards the designated area.

Unlike the rest of Ionia, the baths looked quite different. It was well preserved, there were two pond-like baths that were separated by a big curtain, in the middle there was a cherry blossom tree that still had its leaves. The curtain allowed to block the view from the outside and from the other side of the pond, allowing the people to remove their clothes without being seen by the rest.

As the two of them split, Liz went to the right and saw the privacy in that place. After being explained by the blond that she needed to take off her clothes, even underwear, the pink haired started by doing so, she was afraid someone came to that place and saw her naked so she immediately jumped into the water. From her side she heard Ezreal getting into the bath.

¨I'll admit I never expected doing something like this¨ The explorer commented, his voice partly muffled due to the curtain.

¨You think I did?¨ Both laughed, Liz in the meantime was scrubbing her arms ¨I'm afraid of what that Karma might do to me¨

¨You shouldn't be scared of this, if anything, I will protect you¨

¨Thanks Ez…¨ Liz kept scrubbing, the silence between the both of them was awkward and the little one had a few question for her travelling partner ¨Why were you interested in Lux in the first place?¨

¨I guess we both felt something? We spent one night together during the Blood Moon festival and then a lot of rumors spread out. Funnily enough, we didn't do anything, we just talked and watched the fireworks, but someone saw us and the next week everyone was talking about how Garen's sister was dating Piltover's explorer¨

¨So if it was nothing then how did you two ended up together?¨

¨We always denied the fact that we were dating or even that we had a romance, but no one believed it. After we failed, we just carried on and talked after matches, got to know her better and even got invited to a masquerade at Demacia… I guess that was the night we both felt that something and… well that's how we became a couple¨ He chuckled ¨Kinda funny how they called us the golden haired couple¨

¨I take Lux's brother didn't like it when he found out it was true¨ This time Liz chuckled, remembering when she met the brown haired Crownguard back at Demacia.

¨Well you recall how he reacted when I asked about Lux…¨ The blond sighed ¨That was one of the things I foresaw before we even became a couple, how her brother would be a nuisance with me since I had no nobility titles and because I was born in a place different from Demacia¨

¨And Lux just doesn't want to leave her brother behind¨ Liz said in a lower tone, recalling the time she heard the conversation between the two golden haired Champions and how Ekko saved her ass before there could be any important damage ¨Well that explains why she shouted at you¨

¨Shouted at me? B-but you weren't¨ Ezreal didn't have any memory of Liz being there because she never showed up at that place.

¨Y-yeah, of course I wasn't there!¨ The girl chuckled, her cover was still intact. In this moment she noticed someone walking towards her side of the baths, the tall and slim figure was a mystery until it she appeared. The duchess had a set of clothes in her arms and left her at the side of the bath.

¨I highly recommend you change your clothes, the style you came with is… unexpected in Ionia, accept this ones¨ Karma mentioned and leaned forward for a small reverence and left the baths.

¨Um… ok?¨ Liz saw and got closer to the clothes. It was a red dress with some yellow-golden details, it resembled to something a conqueror would wear, it even gave the girl some confusion as the shoulders were unprotected. Along with this dress there were a set of darkish-red pants, some low-heeled boots and a pair of fingerless gloves.

¨Liz?¨ She earthling turned her head at the sound of Ezreal ¨Was that Karma's voice?¨

¨Uh… yeah, she gave me some new clothes apparently¨ She returned once again to inspecting the new gift ¨They look… weird¨

¨Try them on then¨

¨Fine…¨ Liz sighed and got out of the water, she tried to clean and dry every part of her body before putting on the new clothes.

It didn't take her too much time to wear this new attire. Just as expected, the dress was comfortable for her, even if the shoulders were unprotected, the boots got to her thighs but her skin was covered by the pants. It was the first time Liz wore something like this, even after wearing something regular from the Earth, a traveller's outfit and even something from Jinx, this change was unexpected but for some reason she liked it. After getting completely dressed, the girl came out of the baths and met with the explorer.

¨Let's see those new clo…¨ Ezreal stopped after seeing Liz once again ¨L-liz what…¨

¨You like it?¨ She eyed around every part of the outfit, trying to get used to it ¨Ez?¨

¨Just… your hair¨ He got closer and grabbed part of the earthling's hair just to show her ¨It's black once again¨ To the little one's surprise, her hair changed color again, instead of the vibrant pink that the Loose Cannon made back in Piltover, the natural color returned, even if the style was still along the lines of a rebel ¨My hair is still yellow, right?¨ The hands of the Champion went directly for his scalp.

¨Yes it's… but mine…¨

¨It worked as I expected¨ Karma stood behind the kids who turned immediately after hearing the Enlightened One's voice ¨As I went to leave the clothes for the little girl, I casted a spell on the bath. It was simple but it allowed me to test something, if the color of her hair changed then it meant my first theory: She reacts to magic; if nothing happened, then I was afraid something else should be done¨

¨So… is this good or bad?¨ The now black haired girl looked at the blond, then at the duchess once again, confusion was the only thing circling her mind.

¨Good, as we can proceed far more easily with what I am planning. Please follow me¨ The duchess guided the two kids to a different part of the Placidium, unlike the areas where they have been this one had little to no people around. A pair of ornate doors blocked their path but as the Champion moved her hands the same doors that stopped their advanced moved ¨This is the place we are going to be practicing¨ As they entered, everyone saw the big cave that was made to become some sort of training grounds. The pillars that stood the entire foundation were mostly tree roots that seemed solid enough to hold this entire place without getting crushed by the ceiling

¨Liz, get to the other part, Ezreal please stand at the side¨ The two younglings followed Karma's instructions ¨Now, the next part will be simple, I need you to concentrate young one, try to isolate everything and hear the beats of your heart¨

¨I… I don't know…¨

¨Just focus Liz, everything will be fine… remember, I'll be there to protect you in any case¨ With those words the raven haired girl closed her eyes and breathed in.

It was weird to hear her own heart but she needed to concentrate, if this went well then maybe she could return to Riven's place faster. Breath out, she repeated once again and tried to silence all the possible noises; it was hard at first but for some reason she stopped hearing the water from outside this cave, the small echoing produced by the respiration of both Karma and Ezreal was soon muted. Liz tried to open her eyes but in exchange she found herself unable to do so. First she fell afraid and her heartbeats were audible for once, they sounded normal just like a human one, but she knew that wasn't true.

¨ _Now, focus. There is power within you that belongs to the Void. Channel that power and if it tries to get out, control it¨_ Karma's voice was the only thing she heard apart from the heart.

It was true; she felt something weird, like a ball trying to escape from her grasp. She tried to hug it and avoid its escape but her arms weren't responding ¨(What can I do?)¨ Liz thought, still unable to move her arms or open the eyes.

As soon as she felt the ball escaping, the girl for some reason opened her eyes, but there was something wrong. It wasn't the cave or any new place; it was somewhere she was before and to be honest, she never wanted to go back. The dark pillars and the stairs that led to the throne above gave bad memories to the girl, especially since there was a shadowy figure on top.

¨No…¨

¨It seems we meet again in this place…¨ The shadowy figure stood from the throne and floated towards the earthling, revealing the armored man from the Void ¨Your mind is quite the curious place, Liz¨

¨Get out… I want to wake up!¨ She yelled, but the man just laughed ¨You aren't supposed to be here¨

¨Your heart is a gateway to many possibilities, with enough power and concentration I will be able to control you, and with that I can hurt everyone around you. I wonder how your sister would feel when the person she cares about most is the same one that backstabbed her¨

¨That won't happen, THAT WON'T HAPPEN WHILE I'M STILL IN CONTROL!¨ Liz shouted, she felt a horrible sensation running down her spine, then she felt her arms and legs moving, everything was out of her control.

¨Are you sure you are still in control?¨ Malzahar asked, raising his hand and making the girl float in the air ¨You are weak, and it will take a lot for you to even grasp a tiny bit of what you call control. Give in to the power, there is nothing you can do¨ Pain struck her body as her arms and legs started to get twisted ¨Let us see if we can claim our first victim…¨

From the outside Karma was trying to control Liz using her magic, trying not to make the girl suffer any pain but the young one started to cry and kneeled, she felt pain. Even though inside of her mind she was unable to move, the body on the outside hugged itself, trying to contain this kind of pain. Ezreal couldn't see the girl suffer so he ran to her aid.

¨Liz come on… open your eyes, focus on something else, wake up¨ Ezreal's soothing voice tried to calm the panicked earthling but it was useless, she kept crying. The blond looked at the duchess, thinking she was the one who caused this ¨Do something!¨

¨This is beyond my control, something else is happening here¨

¨Something else?¨ It was only confusion at this point, Ezreal tried to calm the Liz but there were no positive results, instead he found out something around the raven haired's shoulders. Little spikes started to erupt from her shoulders as well as something that was trying to get out from her back. Before the explorer could investigate more, a pair of insect wings came out of there and pushed the blond away. That moment he noticed the girl's hands turning into claws ¨Liz is turning into a voidborn…¨ He whispered, seeing this horrible event in front of her eyes.

¨I'm going to try something¨ Karma said and her eyes acquired a light green glow, she whispered some words that the explorer was not able to understand.

¨Come on Liz… you have to come to yourself! Try not to lose control!¨ Ezreal shouted, hoping that the young sibling heard that.

Inside of her head the girl was suffering a lot, the pain from her twisting limbs felt as if Malzahar was about to tore them off her body. With a lot of screaming and tears, Liz's ears were able to hear something.

¨ _Whatever is happening, that is not you! Don't let that monster take control of your body Liz!¨_ The words from Ezreal were clear, whatever was the overlord doing, it was affecting on the outside.

¨No… I can't… I can't let you¨

¨If I can't destroy your body, I will crush your mind and soul… but you won't be alone, your sister and her friends will be next, once there is no more threat against my plans, Runeterra will kneel under their one true ruler… and your world will also see my wrath once again¨

¨You won't…¨ The girl tried to toughen up for the next part ¨I may be weak but my sister is not, she will stop you and your people… and if she can't then I will get stronger just to defeat you¨

¨You and that clueless explorer?¨ Malzahar laughed ¨We'll see about that¨

¨NO!¨ Liz yelled one last time and felt the pain in her limbs ceasing, the Champion's eyes seemed to frown after this, the girl started to regain control and pushed the evil man away. Her body fell to the ground but she immediately stood up ¨I will not let you win, not while I'm still having a chance to fight¨

¨Then you, your sister and her friends better get ready to fight, for it will come to them soon enough¨ The Void Champion floated back to his throne and disappeared; inside of her mind Liz closed her eyes and when she opened them up she saw that someone was holding her.

As she looked up it was the explorer who was hugging her ¨E-Ez?¨ Her voice sounded scary ¨W-what happened?¨ The black haired noticed an interesting cut on the boy's cheek, it had some blood dripping but he didn't seem to be in pain.

¨Bad things… horrible ones, but I am happy you are back in control¨ Ezreal's hands were caressing her shoulders, he was glad that the nightmare he saw was gone but maybe it could return, they had to be prepared in case something like that happened again ¨You should go back to the baths and wash your face, after that we'll return¨ Liz nodded and ran away to the baths, it was impressive that even after her transformation her clothes were still unharmed.

Karma got closer to the blond as the two of them saw the earthling ran away ¨It is something I feared…¨ The piltovian turned his head to the left ¨The overlord has far more influence on her heart and mind than I initially expected¨

¨Is there any way to stop this?¨

¨Killing Malzahar might be the best option, but that is a far objective for now. Liz must learn how to control that power, if possible use it. I sensed a strong aura when she transformed, but it would require a lot of time for her to control but that's where you come in¨ The tanned woman eyed the other Champion ¨She trusts you and feels safe around you, I can even tell you don't mind taking risks just to keep her safe¨ During the girl's transformation she used one of her claws to attack Ezreal, the only damage was the cut in his cheek ¨Tell me Ezreal, do you love her?¨

¨What?! What kind of question is that?¨ He asked with a bit of surprise in his voice.

¨The way you see, protect and even talk to her. You may deny it but something tells me you have an interest beyond a simple friendship¨

¨Eh… I… I have to go. Thanks for everything you did duchess¨ The explorer made a reverence to the woman and ran to where Liz was.

As he left, Karma smiled and crossed her arms ¨He may deny it, but it won't take long for the truth…¨

* * *

 **Liz has a new power, she only needs to control it and make sure Malzahar isn't the one doing it. But he is right, everyone is in danger and problems will arise soon. That rework for Urgot gave me quite an idea...**

 **Next up is Claire and maybe there might be something interesting, Talon is still around and the Summoner is on her path to become a true warrior, she might want to do a few things before continuing her trip.**

* * *

 **Yorkmanic88:** _Wow...Miss Fortune being bitch...can't say I'm surprised there. -_-'_

 **Even if she is a captain and even more fair than GP, it is still the pirate life. Let's see if her relationship with Marie gets better.**

* * *

 **Well time to bail out, next week we'll probably see Kayn around the game and we'll also see Urgot on the PBE. I'm actually excited not only for the new lore (Which apparently he hates Swain so it breaks my story as to how it goes...) but also the gameplay and that sweet sweet ultimate, almost as if it could crush someone's limbs and tear them off when they are close to their deaths... anyway that could be some sort of foreshadowing, or not.**

 **Also don't forget to join the Discord server at /** **UpMHen3 (make sure to add Discord dot gg before)** **there are many authors and readers there from many different fics as well, so we can have a nice time, play and talk.**

 **Anyway I'm out and as always:**

 **See you in the next chapter ;)**


	72. Ch 71: The assassin and the earthling

The sound of the blades clashing became quieter as the battle went on, Riven looked from a distance with her arms crossed the battle between Katarina and Claire. This sparring took many hours and while the assassin was ready for even more battles, the earthling was already exhausted and not only her face but her movements as well showed that. During this training the Exile noticed that the blades had the blue glow all the time, but it never took the form it was originally intended since it remained broken-ish.

¨You fought in the Rift once, and you clearly went through a lot here, and you are giving up just like that?¨ Katarina taunted her friend. She ran at Claire and used her Shunpo just to reappear on top of her and corned the girl against the ground; their blades crashed again and the older DuCouteau was already noticing how Claire's strength was dwindling.

¨I'm not as fit as you!¨ The white haired's breathing was fast and even if she felt tired after hours of training, she wouldn't let her friend win. In just the blink of an eye the Summoner disappeared and Katarina touched the ground, looking everywhere until the girl reappeared a couple of meters away, kneeling as she felt exhausted ¨Just… give me a moment¨

¨You keep using my abilities and you will fall unconscious sooner or later¨ Katarina stood up and went where the Summoner was.

¨You… you said I should use them more often¨ Claire was ready to stand up but when she looked up she had the daggers from the Sinister Blade around her neck.

¨But that doesn't mean you should use them until exhaustion¨ The sharp parts of the blade were getting closer to the skin ¨No enemy will have mercy if you get tired, and certainly they won't give you `a moment´ ¨ Katarina removed her blades and sheathed once again just so she could extend her hand and help Claire back up ¨I'm glad you are using my abilities once again but I will not forgive you if you get tired like this in the middle of an important battle¨

¨Katarina is right¨ Riven entered into the conversation, getting close to the two girls ¨Try to find a middle ground where you can fight and use abilities without getting tired¨

¨If… I manage to get to my limits then… then I'll know when to stop¨ Claire was now standing, although she was still tired after training for so many hours ¨Just give me a moment and we can continue¨

¨Training's over for today, get a bath and return home¨ The assassin ordered and the three of them split up, the Champions went back to the house while Claire headed directly to the pond.

Normal procedure, she took off her clothes and jumped into the water. The Summoner was amazed at how the tattoo was actually holding after all the sweating and now the water, it was a pretty strong ink. From behind the white haired there were some footsteps that stopped right when the person was at the side of Claire, it was Katarina.

¨You're learning fast…¨

¨Thanks¨

¨Make sure to keep doing that by the time we move out of here, you still have a lot to learn¨ The assassin commented ¨We will probably leave Ionia in a few days, we'll do runs to the capital for some food and then to our next objective¨

¨Which is going to be…¨ Claire eyed the Champion, wondering where would their next destination be.

¨Freljord¨ The Sinister Blade sat, taking off her boots and drowning her feet in the water ¨We know there's a war with the tribes, but Riven, Talon and I are pretty sure we can convince Ashe to fight against our enemies, that being said if we can make a truce between the other two tribes so they fight the Void then we can also have more allies¨

¨You sure Sejuani, Lissandra and her people will listen to this cause?¨

¨Highly doubt it, but we need to try. No one wants to be a queen in a land ruled by Noxus and the Void. Then again, Lissandra has an army to support in case of a war and Sejuani would probably believe she and her people are strong enough to eliminate the incoming threat¨

¨And are they?¨

Katarina shook her head ¨You saw what the combined forces of Noxus and Zaun, we faced just a tiny bit of the Void, no doubt they will have more things ready¨ The noxian stood up and wore once again the boots ¨Don't get too comfortable, as soon as we get everything we'll board the ship and sail to Freljord¨ Before the redhead left Claire stopped her with a whistle ¨Mh?¨

¨Will Talon come with us?¨

¨I'm certainly not, he will return to Demacia and try to work things there, plus Fiora is taking care of Cass, and that's what frightens me¨

¨The fact that your sister might kill Fiora or the other way around?¨ Claire asked with a smile, despite her not being in good terms with the snake-woman ¨Anyway, I'll try to find Talon, see if I can talk to him¨

¨You sure you want talk to him?¨ The older DuCouteau raised one of her brows, she knew what Talon meant for her Summoner ¨He's by the vessel, wanted to see how we got here¨ Before she turned the assassin had one last thing to said ¨Just… a little piece of advice: Do not expect too much from him, he might not do things willingly or even just stick to the person he now loves¨

¨There is no such thing as that!¨ Claire answered and stood up from the water ¨Talon needs someone who actually loves him, someone from Noxus, Fiora is not from our city¨

¨For all he knows, you are not a Noxian either… at least not yet¨ The Champion left and Claire abandoned the pond, trying to dry herself before putting on the clothes back again. She now had a new objective, find the hooded man and try to `convince´ him.

* * *

Talon was silently exploring the ship, how they managed to capture it and sail without any problems was still a surprise for him. The cargo area was still full of crates, most of them empty or closed; those that were opened were the food ones. He kept checking every place, from the main deck to the different living quarters on the vessel; he was amazed until he heard something.

Aside from him there was someone else there, those were some footsteps that didn't belong to him. It could be anyone but he found out that the person that was nearby was a woman, the light sound of the footsteps couldn't be done by a man, even if it was quite lightweight; the assassin hid in one of the bedrooms and prepared to ambush the incoming visitor, he was told to kill any intruder that tried to get close to the ship or Riven's house, if any ionians found out where they were and reported back to the capital that meant soldiers coming to this place which also meant losing more time against the incoming threat from their enemies and the search for new allies.

Once the footsteps where just a meter away from him the hooded man came out of the bedroom and cornered the person against the wall, his blade against the neck of the future victim. Before he could ask any question the Champion quickly noticed the person he captured and stood back ¨Claire… I'm sorry, thought you were an intruder¨

The Summoners heart was beating quite fast, she was uncertain whether it was the fact that she could've died a second ago or that Talon was in front of her, closer than ever ¨I… I… I was looking for you¨

¨Oh?¨ Talon raised one of his brows and looked around ¨Well here I am, inspecting the ship. I have to admit, it was quite an impressive job what you did here, you were lucky to find so much food, also this thing is in top shape¨

¨Yeah we… we were lucky about it…¨

The assassin's eyes looked at Claire, most specifically her body, she changed since he last saw her ¨You… what happened to you?¨

¨I did the trial to become a true noxian¨ Claire showed her arm and how the tattoo kept going even under her clothes ¨So… I'm like you¨

¨You still need the training, I've seen you three practicing, in other words: you are not like me¨ Talon started to walk through the narrow corridors and the Summoner followed him from behind.

¨But what if I'm like you? Wouldn't you treat me different?¨

¨I suppose, I am still bound to protect you due to Katarina's orders¨ The moment he was about to get to the outside of the ship the Summoner grabbed his hand and pinned the Champion against the wall, closing the door.

¨But… I'm not talking about just protection… I _want_ you to treat me in a different way¨ She said, getting her face closer to his. Claire was smaller than Talon and even if she used the high heeled boots from Katarina, he was still taller.

¨I know where this is going, let us just go¨

¨No…¨ Claire's hand joined with one from the assassin ¨You deserve someone better… someone that is from the same nation as you, not your enemy¨

¨And you think you can be better than Fio-¨ Before he could finish one of Claire's fingers covered his lips.

¨Hush now, there's no need to mention her name, it's just the three, I mean **two** of us right now¨ Inside of Claire's head she heard a slight chuckle, reminding her how she was not alone. Before saying anything else the girl removed her finger from the man's lips and replaced with her own; she felt her heartbeat going even faster, especially when the assassin held her by the waist.

It was a long kiss and while it lasted the Summoner decided to use her arms to hold onto the Champion's neck. She thought she controlled the situation but in the end it was the Blade's Shadow who was in command, he opened the door to one of the living quarters and guided their bodies to the bed, putting Claire below him ¨You think you are better? Then show me…¨ He taunted the Summoner who smiled, it was a challenge she was willing to do for that night.

* * *

The following morning Talon arrived at Riven's house, to his surprise he found both Katarina and Riven sitting around the table, looking at the assassin who just recently arrived. One of the bedroom doors was closed while the other one was completely open and from his position he saw that the bed was a mess; as he looked to the right the noxian saw the piltovian explorer who was sleeping in a sofa, still unaware of the visitor ¨What?¨

¨Where's Claire?¨ The redhead asked, crossing her arms and frowning.

¨She's on the ship, sleeping¨

¨So… you did it¨ Riven started, making the hooded man wonder what she meant ¨You did it with Claire, even if you have Fiora back in Demacia¨

¨What?! No!¨ He raised his tone and noticed Ezreal moving, but he was yet asleep ¨I didn't do such thing¨ Talon whispered this time, trying not to bother the blond's dreams.

¨Then why is she on the ship? Or most importantly why did you came here at this hour and alone¨ The head of the DuCouteau family seemed pissed.

¨She came for me and gave me a kiss. The momentum just made me drag her into a bedroom and-¨

¨So you had sex with her!¨ Katarina quickly stood from her chair ad headed directly to the hooded man ¨We told you that if it happens you should wait¨

¨Let me finish¨ He backed away and sighed ¨By the Gods, I couldn't do anything because the moment we were about to get somewhere she fell asleep!¨ The two girls were confused at this last part ¨As soon as she tried to even do something, Claire closed her eyes and started snoring¨

¨So… you came at this time in the morning because…¨ Riven asked, tilting her head a bit.

¨Because Katarina told me I should protect her Summoner. Now… I came here because I'm leaving to Demacia¨ The assassin eyed the other two noxians ¨I'll see if I can convince someone there to help us¨ Talon turned and opened the door ¨Don't forget to pick up Claire… and if she asks about me¨

¨We'll tell her you left to Demacia¨ Katarina quickly answered and the black haired man left the house, this also caused the explorer to wake up.

Ezreal rose from his `bed´ and looked both Kat and Riven ¨What? Did I miss something?¨

* * *

 **And that's it for Claire, she had her first kiss with the man she wanted, even though in the end nothing happened. What? Where you expecting a lemon? :)**

 **Next up will be Matt and Vi trying to escape Piltover, reminder that the noxian troops are still there so there's a little chance that some conflict might happend.**

* * *

 **AngelX879:** _quote:_ _That rework for Urgot gave me quite an idea..._

 _The Noxian Meatgrinder incoming guys_

 **Oh it is coming and let me tell you something... it is closer than you can imagine...**

 **theSpecialist02:** _Awesome from E3 I'm looking forward most is Destiny 2 and Star Wars Battlefront 2._

 **I'm not even interested in Battlefront 2, as for Destiny, I'm still wondering whether to buy it or not, that depends on how many friends play it.**

 **Ferrytoo:** _May I ask which server do you play on?_

 **LAS mostly, if not I play on LAN**

 **Yorkmanic88:** _Reading this is giving me an idea for my league of legends later in the story. Anyway...it's not surprise that Karma is used to seeing someone trying to control their dark powers. Got to keep it in a balance if you don't want to get corrupted. Kind of like the main character (me) in unexpected turn of events. He's trying to put himself in the middle to try to not get corrupted by both Ying and Yang. Let's hope Liz knows how to control her void powers if she doesn't want to get corrupted._

 **Speaking of the fic, you should update it soon (with an actual chapter that is). Onto this story: Liz better control her power, but something tells me that a harsh situation might force her to do some things that... might please a certain enemy.**

* * *

 **I'm out for now, gotta look for something to lunch.** **Also don't forget to join the Discord server at /** **UpMHen3 (make sure to add Discord dot gg before)** **there are many authors and readers there from many different fics as well, so we can have a nice time, play and talk.** **Also don't forget to join the Discord server at /** **UpMHen3 (make sure to add Discord dot gg before)** **there are many authors and readers there from many different fics as well, so we can have a nice time, play and talk.**

 **Those are my last words for now, or maybe not, since you know...**

 **See you in the next chapter ;)**


	73. Ch 72: Aftermath

The vision was blurry as he looked at the sky, the stars disappeared as well as the clouds and the moon, the silence from his surroundings gave it away it was the night but the fact that he was inside a tent was confusing him.

When the blue haired tried to rise up he felt his body powerless, he could barely move his fingers, the rest was just immobile ¨What?¨ He whispered and turned his head to the left and right, there was a sleeping bag to the side but there was no one. Once again Matt tried to move but as soon as he was able to get up just a tiny bit he roared in pain, it felt as if someone stabbed him on the back a million times. There was no doubt his screams could be heard outside of this tent but he feared no one was nearby. But he was wrong, someone did hear it and more than a single person entered into the tent.

¨Hold him tight!¨ A female voice ordered and he felt his legs, arms and torso to be held against the ground, preventing any possible movement from the Summoner. The woman pointed at one of the spectators and pointed outside ¨Bring some meds, NOW!¨ That person immediately darted out of the tent and came back faster than expected with a briefcase, the woman grabbed a syringe and stabbed Matt in the chest ¨Be aware, his movement might be a bit violent¨ The earthling felt his body aching even more after that injection; he even noticed how his arms and legs were burning up. Matt opened his mouth in an effort to scream but they covered it so it were only muffled noises.

¨Do you think he is going to be ok?¨ A male voice on the opposite side of the woman asked, both of this people had voices which the Summoner was unable to recognize and their faces were just blurred to his eyes.

¨He is awake…¨ The woman looked at the face of the drugged boy ¨It pains me to see him like that, but at least he was saved¨

¨His body seems not to react negatively so far, but you do know those things will have consequences¨ The woman nodded ¨We tried our best and even if his heart is still beating, there is no way to tell he will be able to restore many of his… functions¨

¨So he is just like _her…_ minus those legs¨

¨Not just like, he is still a human. Now if you excuse me, I'll go check if she is awake as well¨ The man left the tent leaving Matt with the woman.

The effect of the drug started to work, the pain disappeared but his body was still limp. However his eyes started to recognize the person at his side. The long blue hair covered part of the saddened look in the sheriff's face, he wanted to caress her cheek but he is not able to move his arm.

¨C-Cait…¨

¨I'm glad you are alive¨

¨What… what happenend?¨

¨You suffered some sever damage at Piltover, Vi claimed you two survived the destruction from the tower...¨ Caitlyn sighed ¨But you were in a critical condition¨

¨How so?¨ Matt's voice was weak, every attempt to breath was hard and somewhat painful.

¨Your spine was broken just like your arm, internal bleeding along with the malfunctioning of a lot of your organs…¨ The Summoner heard silently but he saw a tear falling down from an eye of the Champion ¨When I saw you two getting close to the first camp… the way Vi carried you I expected the worse, everyone did…¨

¨How… am I alive?¨

¨Right now? Thanks to the medicine and the wonders of hextech; back then? I don't know¨ Caitlyn commented, grabbing the blue haired's hand, it felt cold due to being made of metal now.

¨Am I still human?¨ This thought quickly appeared in his mind, the fact that his body suffered a lot and now he is alive made him think that the `wonders of hextech´ as his girlfriend mentioned had a darker motive behind.

¨Y-y…¨ The Champion was unable to answer, she wanted to give a positive response but it would be a complete lie, she just looked down and closed her eyes ¨Jayce claims you are still human but… it's hard to say yes when your body is somewhat a machine now¨ Caitlyn looked at Matt in the eyes and noticed that he was also crying ¨I'm sorry… we had to do it, else you would've died¨

¨I know…¨ It was a sad topic, will life be the same for him again? Doubtful ¨At least…¨ He smiled this time, changing the subject completely ¨You… no… you _two_ are alive¨ Caitlyn moved Matt's hand to her belly, there were still on changes there.

¨Now you are talking like a real father¨ She chuckled ¨Still… you are an idiot for doing that¨

¨But I saved you, didn't I? You and the baby live another day¨

¨Yeah but I don't want the baby to know that the father died for something stupid¨ Matt rolled his eyes after hearing this ¨I'm being serious, I appreciate that you want to save me, but you have to be careful. The only reason you are alive is pure luck. I can't continue knowing that you will risk it all just to save me¨

¨So… let me get this straight: It's wrong to try and save you?¨ It was confusing, Matt felt as if he was being scolded for doing the right thing.

¨No, but you could've done something that is safer¨ The sheriff sighed ¨Look, just be more careful next time, ok?¨

¨Ok… I will¨ This words seemed to calm the woman as she leaned for a kiss ¨Feels nice¨ Matt had a lot of questions at that moment but he felt like he needed to ask something important, at least for him ¨Say… if my body is made of metal and you had to replace things like my arm, what else have you replaced?¨

¨Both of your arms were crushed and so was one of your legs, your spine was broken and if we didn't do anything there you wouldn't be able to walk¨

¨Not like I can do that right now…¨ The earthling chuckled, or at least tried to.

¨Your body still needs to get used to the new stuff, some organs were replaced with fine pieces of machinery, artificial ones if you like¨

¨So… I need to ask this¨ The sheriff raised a brow ¨Will I be able to… you know¨ Caitlyn was unable to understand what her boyfriend meant ¨Have sex?¨

¨Wait, what? You lost most of your body and all you can think about is if you can stuck your dick somewhere?!¨

¨Well there are two places I would do that, you and V- eh… yeah just you¨

¨Hold it right there¨ Caitlyn frowned, she smelled something suspicious ¨You said two¨

¨No I didn't¨

¨You were going to say Vi¨ The Champion tried to look at the now blue mechanical eyes from the Summoner, unlike his original ones, this ones had a strange pattern around the iris ¨Matt… don't lie to me, would you really have sex with Vi? My partner?¨ But he looked elsewhere, not trying to give an answer, although the detective skills from the blue haired found out the response she needed ¨Well… I owe her some money then¨

¨What?! There was a bet?!¨ Matt raised his tone in surprise, he really found this quite surprising.

¨I told Vi you wouldn't be infidel to me, she claimed otherwise¨ Caitlyn sighed ¨It is true then? You want a threesome?¨

¨Cait this is not a nice topic to talk about¨ He felt embarrassed, how she knew about that Vi and him talked back at the tower was a mystery ¨Anyway, how is Vi? Is she alive?¨

No doubt the sheriff wanted more answers, but this new question was actually worth answering ¨She was better than you, Vi carried your body from Piltover to here, then she fell unconscious. Just like you we had to do a few things to her body; she is alive although in a deep sleep¨

¨Good…¨ Now that those important questions were out of the way, the Summoner had new ones on the way ¨By the way, you mentioned something about `first camp´ what was that?¨

¨This is the fourth camp we made, we are far from Piltover. After the siege there was no safe place and we had to pick up everything we could and go somewhere else¨ Caitlyn looked at the entrance of the tent, imagining the outside ¨Right now we are on the border with Shurima¨

¨Great… at least you progressed a lot¨ Matt closed his eyes ¨How long until we get to the capital?¨

¨If there are no sandstorms or anything similar I'd say four to five days¨ Caitlyn answered and allowed the Summoner's hand to rest on his chest ¨You better rest, if the medicine works properly then you should be able to move in the morning. Plus we don't want to carry you, it is already hard to deal with Vi and her gauntlets so you will be helping with that¨ The sheriff leaned forward and dropped a kiss on the boy's forehead, with that she left the tent and met with the `usual suspects´, the two zaunites.

¨Is he okay?¨ The time traveller asked, looking at the tent where the Summoner was.

¨He is, still some pain but I can see him recovering for tomorrow¨ Caitlyn informed, she looked back as well then at the two kids ¨Thanks… for saving him and Vi¨

¨Pht, don't mention it, after all we are working together. It would be sad to see you and mini Hat Lady without a father¨ The Loose Cannon poked at the sheriff's belly, making the latter step back.

¨You told _her_ about my baby?!¨ Caitlyn looked at Ekko angrily ¨I thought Vi would reveal the entire planet that I'm pregnant, but guess I am mistaken after all¨

¨Don't worry!¨ Jinx said with a laugh ¨This pretty boy told only me about your secret… but little does he know that another one heard it¨ Both Champions looked at her, the white haired boy with surprise.

¨Another one? Who?¨

At that moment the marksman pulled her rocket launcher and used her hand to move the jaws of Fishbones ¨Don't worry woman with hat, your secret will be kept well with me¨ The fake voice from Jinx made the piltovian sigh, that was not only embarrassing but stupid as well.

¨Just… keep it a secret, and by that I mean not telling it to anybody else, whether they are friends, allies or a talking gun. Nobody else needs to know this, understood?¨

The two kids nodded and saw as the Sheriff went to a different part of the camp ¨So…¨ Ekko began talking, looking at the marksman with a slight turn of his head ¨You told everyone about it?¨

¨What do you think?¨ Ekko now fully turned his head ¨As soon as you told me I had to comment it with our zaunite Champions, then to Jayce who might be interested, then to the Yordles¨ Jinx put a finger on her chin ¨I think we can tell some more people in Shurima¨

¨Please don't, we don't need to stress Caitlyn more than she is already¨

¨But we saved Fat Hands and her boyfriend! She can't be angry at us¨ Jinx's logic was flawless for her, yet in reality it had enough flaws to be considered a good tradeoff.

¨Just… keep silent, ok? As long as everyone doesn't mention the sheriff's baby, we shouldn't have any problems, understood?¨ The Loose Cannon nodded and the two of them walked to their tent. The day was soon over and tomorrow they would have to venture inside of the land of the deserts.

* * *

 **Matt and Vi are alive, not just in their top shape. I thought that maybe one day I'll write the escape from Piltover, but I wanted to keep advancing with the story.**

 **Next up comes Nick, yes, the Targon group is now arriving at Bandle City and I can assure you that problems will follow them. But that's for the next chapter... I can only tell you it will get messy.**

* * *

 **Yorkmanic88:** _Uh oh. Sounds like someone has a crush on Talon!_

 **Too bad the assassin doesn't have any good feelings for Claire, maybe if she didn't fall asleep...**

 **theSpecialist02** : _Talon seems to be a little off to me but I don't know maybe that's the way you see him_

 **Maybe it is not the edgy assassin that we often see in the game, most of the Champions I already portrayed here might not be 1 on 1 with the lore.**

* * *

 **Soooooo tomorrow i have a final and I need to study, posted this chapter ASAP so you wouldn't have to wait, I'll try to keep my schedule of 2 chapters a week but it is hard.**

 **Also don't forget to join the Discord server at /** **UpMHen3 (make sure to add Discord dot gg before)** **there are many authors and readers there from many different fics as well, so we can have a nice time, play and talk.**

 **Information given now I'm out to study, but of course:**

 **See you in the next chapter ;)**


	74. Ch 73: The battle of Bandle City

It took them quite a while to get there, but on the horizon they saw Bandle City, the sound of the nature all around them came along with a nice sunny day, even though there were clouds on the way to the place of the Yordles. Their voices went silent for a few hours now but as soon as they found the first sign that led to their destination the sounds from their mouths came back alive.

¨Took us days, but we got here¨ Nick stopped a few seconds, leaning on the sign that was pointing in the direction they were walking.

¨We ran out of food and water, now those dwarves better have some for us or I'll start tearing down their buildings just to get anything¨ Diana huffed, she was tired of walking and considering the lack of supplies it couldn't get any better, plus the fact that she despised the tiny creatures gave both the lovers the idea that the Chosen of the Moon shouldn't be the one talking to the Yordles.

¨Last thing we want is more enemies, keep calm Diana and we will be gone faster than you can expect¨ The Chosen of the Sun was also hungry but unlike the other woman she remained calm.

¨Come on, we have to warn them, ask them for help or anything, if we are on good terms then maybe they will give us food¨

¨They better be…¨ Those words were accompanied by a grunt and the moon followers once again continued the march, the other two following her from behind.

As they resumed they saw that many builds were appearing, but the most curious thing was that not a single Yordle appeared in their path, even more important is that there was silence, the nature itself went mute and the only thing that came into their ears was the sound of the grass, leaves and their heavy armors. In the distance the trio saw Bandle City but they found out something in particular, some of the buildings were in flames and the small creatures were running, especially in the group's direction.

¨Oh no… something is happening, we _have_ to go there¨

¨At least this will keep me entertained…¨ Diana muttered and pulled her blade but before she could take any step they felt the ground shaking.

They turned and saw a giant robot with a Yordle on top already moving towards the city ¨Move away humans unless you want to get crushed!¨ Rumble yelled as he controlled the mech at full speed.

¨Rumble wait!¨ Nick tried to stop him and he did it, the machination halted and turned at the Summoner.

¨Just a moment… you are that guy who helped my friends go back to Runeterra¨ The blue-furred thing eyed at the ginger at the side of Nick ¨Seems you brought your Champion as well…¨ then he looked at Diana who was frowning ¨…and some extra company too¨

¨What's going on? Why is Bandle on fire?¨

¨It's the noxians; they sent a battalion to our city as well as some weird creations to stop us. We denied their demands and now they are trying to destroy Bandle and everyone¨ A huge explosion from one of the buildings startled this group of four ¨There is no time to talk, you want to help? Fine, help us repel the noxians and save as many Yordles as possible¨ Rumble pushed the levers from his machine forward and the robot started once again to move in the direction of the city.

¨I can't believe we are doing this…¨

¨We have to save them Diana, they will show some gratitude after we help them¨ Leona held tight to the shield and sword ¨Come on, let's move!¨ She led the charge and Nick followed suit, the pale woman just grunted and had to go as well, she was not going to let her Summoner die.

…

It was complete chaos, Yordles running and screaming everywhere; those that weren't panicking were fighting against the horde of noxian troops. The group saw how people like Teemo and Tristana were trying to keep the soldiers away but their numbers were far more superior, fortunately the trio arrived with Rumble and gave a huge advantage to the home team as they immediately started to take down the hostiles. Even though Nick was armed Leona and Diana told him not to get close and help evacuate as many of the inhabitants as possible, he wanted to engage in combat but even if he wanted the people of Bandle was a bigger priority than his need to fight alongside his Champions.

As the fire kept rising so did the intensity of the attacks, the soldiers were throwing firebombs at the windows of the buildings and caused more flames to erupt. Burning Yordles came out of the different houses and created a horrible vision for those who are still alive, even the Summoner whose eyes were fixated between the two Chosens and any possible path for the small creatures to run. Some of the Bandle troops were helping the white haired boy evacuate many of the innocent people but by doing this they allowed even more noxians to get close to the center of the city.

Nick guided a small group of Yordles between the flaming buildings, it was a risk but it was that or face some troopers and considering the earthling was not prepared for this kind of fight. With haste they were already getting out but a couple of soldiers got in their way; the boy stood in front and tried to protect the innocent Yordles. His heartbeats were getting louder and louder up to the point he wasn't hearing the screams and the destruction all around him.

¨This people are innocent, they don't deserve to die!¨ Nick looked around and grabbed the sword of a dead soldier, it was heavy but his body was not strong enough to sustain the weight from the Lunari armor and now the blade.

¨Shut up and die!¨ One of the noxians yelled and ran at the Summoner with its axe already up.

The boy did the same and roared as he ran towards the four soldiers; it was a suicide but if he was able to stay alive then the Yordles would be able to escape. Halfway through his mind noticed what he was doing, it was a mistake. However luck was on the Summoner's side since the enemies were struck by a strange white light and the Chosen of the Moon came dashing in the aid of the person bound to her. The Champion swinged the crescent blade and the enemies were no more, just dead bodies lying on a pool of blood.

¨I knew you were an idiot but not enough to commit suicide…¨ Diana frowned at Nick who smiled, although it didn't last long since the Champion was not even returning the smile, not even slightly grinning at the small victory she achieved right here. Her white pupils focused on the Yordles who were trying to hide behind the boy ¨Why are you looking at me?¨ She quickly raised her blade and pointed towards their salvation ¨Go, NOW!¨ The small creatures yelped and ran away, leaving the city as this duo looked at them escaping to safety. Once they were away the woman turned to her Summoner once again ¨Is that what you want? To kill yourself?¨

¨I was protecting the Yordles, the soldiers got in the way and-¨

¨You ran at them like an idiot. What were you expecting?¨ Diana scolded the boy and took the sword from his hand. The Chosen heard something, it was a weird noise that resembled like a whistling, Nick heard it too and they were scoping around for the source but they only found out when they looked above. An orange projectile was falling at high speed but it gave the enough time for this duo to barely dodge it.

From one of the buildings something came, it was not a Yordle neither a noxian soldier; it was a creature that they've seen before but far from the original form it had. The tiny body and legs were made of metal, on top of it had a big cannon that was attached to the main part of this monster, in between some conjunctions of the metal there were red parts that glowed from time to time, the arms were replaced by small guns and the maw of the robot had also a cannon inside. This was truly an unnatural creation and thus they had to take care of it.

¨That's… Battlecast Kog'Maw¨ Nick whispered, taking the sword from Diana's hand ¨We gotta destroy it¨

¨You stand back, Summoner. There's no point to use your `tactics´ here¨ Diana stood in front of Nick and prepared for the Voidborn machine to attack, she was unsure what this new form of the Mouth of the Abyss would do. The pale woman slightly moved her head and saw that the earthling was still there ¨Do you want to get killed? Go rescue more of those tiny things!¨ Her white eyes looked back at her enemy but she immediately had to dodge an incoming projectile. She was out of position but still in the line of fire of the Battlecast ¨I will end you, no matter what kind of thing they turned you into…¨ Diana muttered and ran in the direction of Kog'Maw, evading some of the bullets but there were others that hit her armor, dissolving the silver metal and burning in her skin like fire.

Nick wanted to help, but he knew there was nothing to be done there, Diana had the marksman under control (or so it seemed). She was right, the Yordles must be saved and standing right there would do nothing. He ran once again, this time to the opposite side where rumble was trying to contain as many soldiers from attacking the buildings, his flamethrower was very effective and the screams of the humans were inflicting fear on the troopers since some of them were already running away, despite their captains yelling at them to return to battle.

¨This is what happens when you mess with Bandle City¨ Rumble grinned and moved the levers so the arms of the robot could push the burning soldiers away ¨Don't mess with a man and his machine!¨

¨Retreat! Heavy support incoming!¨ One of the officers ordered and the amount of troops that drew from combat was immense; the Yordle forces were surprised to see this from the noxians. They all heard about that `heavy support´ but no one could've imagined what they meant with it. Only Rumble was high enough to see what was coming towards them: A monster.

Nick got there just in time to see what kind of enemy was approaching; he knew who it was even though the last time this thing appeared was completely different. Once it was a human but now his body was made of metal, his arms replaced by cannons, on top of his shoulder a missile launcher and in each of its crab-like legs there were small openings that allowed to fire even more projectiles at his foes. This was Urgot but the Glorious Evolution of Viktor gave him another upgrade, this time more deadly and terrifying.

¨You might be made of metal but you are just a piece of junk to me!¨ Rumble aimed the robot's drill at Urgot, however as soon as the pointy projectile hit the head of the monster it just bounced somewhere else, leaving no dents on the armor ¨What?!¨

¨You disappoint me…¨The metallic sounds coming from the former human Champion frightened not only the nearby Yordles but also Nick who was watching as a new fight was soon to start.

From behind, there were exhaust pipes that release some fire, the machine was ready to fight and so it moved in the direction of Rumble, firing its missiles in the direction of the mech. A curtain of fire, smoke and explosions blocked the vision of the Summoner, he tried to get close but as soon as he went in, another barrage of projectiles was fired into his direction since they missed the original target.

The white haired boy was able to find cover even though it won't last long. His eyes caught a glimpse of Tristy's drill which was trying to break something from Urgot but unfortunately it was useless since the plates from the Dreadnought were more than sturdy. The Battlecast was able to use its shotgun knees to tear down the legs of Rumble's mech, allowing it to fall and forcing the Yordle to look at the machine's eyes ¨A pathetic display from a pathetic race¨ The Champion aimed one of the cannons at the cockpit, ready to destroy the small creature.

Nick saw this from his cover and couldn't let a potential ally get destroyed. He ran towards Rumble and used his word to stab one of Urgot's knees; the result made the inhuman creating flinch and thus the cannon that was aimed at the Yordle missed, leaving the robot and searching for cover. Tristy was pushed back and Urgot fired the affected appendage to destroy the blade and releasing any kind of pain. The red `eyes´ focused on the earthling who was slowly backing away.

¨Ah… the Summoner… you showed weakness by saving someone else's life… let us see if someone will save you¨ The menacing message was terrifying, especially since the `stomach´ of the Battlecast opened, flames erupted from this open maw as well as a pair of grinders. Nick was unaware of Urgot's plan but as soon as something flew towards him he tried to evade it…

A giant drill was directed towards the Targonian Summoner and even though he did his best, the mechanical contraption penetrated his thigh. He fell to the ground and screamed in pain, Nick tried his best to remove that thing but it was stuck, breaking his bone and nerves. The pain was the worst feeling he ever felt in his life, even if Kha'Zix stabbed him in the chest back on the Earth.

¨PROTECT THE SUMMONER!¨ A high-pitched voice yelled and all of the Yordle troops that were nearby focused on the Dreadnought.

¨Do not waste my time… as soon as I'm finished with him, you will all be next¨ A long chain shot from his belly and connected to the drill, the Champion started to pull Nick towards him, it was a slow process and the only way to stop it was to kill the monster.

There was no doubt the scream of agony from the Summoner was heard by the two people bound to him; they ran to his aid and found this horrible scene, they had an objective but keeping the earthling alive was their top priority now. Diana focused on attacking Urgot while Leona tried to break down the chain or at least stop it, unfortunately for the two of them the cannons and missiles were still active and the Battlecast fired at everything that intended to stop him.

Even though Rumble's mech was out of combat, the weapon were still usable. Tristana and Teemo joined to help Nick and found the robot at one side. They climbed onto the cockpit and with the levers they tried to aim the drill at Urgot, they had an idea and hoped that it worked, there was only problem here: They had absolutely no idea how the machine was used and they started to pull, push and press every lever and button they saw which forced the machine to move its arms and legs (even though this last ones were already destroyed) After finding out how to move the drill-arm, the Champions fired the mechanism.

Tristy's drill flew and even though Urgot tried to fire at it the trajectory wasn't modified; the object got stuck inside of the Champion's belly stopping the chain and stunning the Dreadnought. Everyone stopped as well, seeing as to how the Battlecast wasn't doing anything.

¨What now…?¨ Leona muttered as she saw Diana getting closer to her, the Lunari had her armor almost torn apart during her battle with Kog'Maw. The exhaust pipes from Urgot erupted in flames and the belly began to spew fire in every direction, the same coming from the knees, it was going to explode ¨GET TO COVER!¨ Leona yelled and she ran alongside the other Chosen to protect Nick. The ginger used her shield to block the incoming explosion since the once butcher of executor for Noxus created a huge blast that pushed everyone that was close enough. As for the trio they were left unharmed.

It was a gruesome fight with many deaths and injured people, Bandle was in a deplorable state and it would take time for the Yordles to rebuild the city once again. Nick on the other hand was trying not to scream since the pain was not going away. The two targonians used all of their strength to pull the drill just to see a gaping hole where the deadly projectile used to be; the bone was cracked and no simple medicine would be able to heal him.

¨We have to help him…¨

¨It's no use…¨ Diana said in a low tone but Leona was able to hear it ¨There's nothing we can do to, we'll have to cut his leg off¨

¨WHAT?!¨

The remaining Yordles formed a circle around the three humans that were still alive, all of them looking at the Summoner that was in pain. Tristana and Teemo got closer and got a glimpse of this gruesome scene.

¨He needs assistance¨ Tristana thought and looked at some of his fellow furry companions ¨Take the Summoner to a safer place and heal him, he needs to walk once again!¨

With haste, the inhabitants of the ruined city moved to help Nick as well as Leona and Diana who were slightly injured. They gave their lives to protect someone else so the Yordles were in debt with their saviors, little did they know the actual motives from the trio.

* * *

 **You probably noticed that I was making another story and I mentioned that I was working on Heroes & Legends back again. Yes, I know, I said retiremenet but I couldn't leave this story open.**

 **Well that `retirement´ or vacation as it should be called gave me back my ideas and will to write. This was something I've been planning for quite a while now and I'm glad that I was able to write it down, originally it had the old Urgot but since the rework came... well you can imagine I couldn't let League's Bane out of this,**

* * *

 **Thanks to everyone who gave me reviews of good luck in the future, I will keep updating this story even though there won't be a schedule, that's what killed me in the past so I'll post as soon as I have the chapter done, whether I feel like writing in that day.**

 **But yes... next up is Marie and her trip on the ship is about to get interesting since someone new appears! But don't worry, she won't be danger-free, after all the invasion is working on all fronts and Malzahar won't stop 'till he sees the Summoners that defeated him dead or under his control.**

 **Before I forget remember:** **Discord dot gg / UpMHen3 I'm there, many authors and readers are there. Lots of fun and shitposting! You'll enjoy it.**

 **That's a wrap for today, gotta do some university stuff but for now:**

 **See you in the next chapter ;)**


	75. Ch 74: Night walk on the deck

**Kai'Sa... you know... she reminds me of someone... wonder who...**

* * *

The ship rocked from side to side and it made Marie's sleep pretty much impossible. The sound of the pirates having a drunken party on the lower deck, the waves crashing against the hard wood of the vessel and even a weird feeling she couldn't describe kept her from closing her eyes and stay asleep. Without nothing to do but to wait she decided to dress up again in the extravagant clothes and walk on the top deck of the ship, hoping that it would tire her again so she could finally get some rest.

The girl leaned on the railing and saw the infinite sea, there were few merchant ships on the distance but even their lights were almost invisible to her. The Summoner looked to her left and saw that the captain wasn't on the rudder but instead it was someone else; her original intention was to go and talk to that person but she was still afraid, even though the priestess would protect her, this was a complete different world for her, from the slums of Zaun to a pirate city and then to the sea on a ship that did not belong to her.

¨What am I supposed to do now?¨ She whispered, her hand running across the cold black metal from the cannon ¨Wasn't I a Summoner from the Shadow Isles?¨

¨You are correct¨ The spectral voice startled the blonde who immediately turned and saw the glowing Champion from the isles ¨We used to be from a different place and we keep following that path, there is no home, no place to return¨

¨What happened back at Zaun? I barely remember anything from it¨

¨We offered you a way to survive, a way to enact your revenge, a way to eliminate the person who caused your death¨ The specter aimed her spear at the human girl.

¨Elise…¨

¨The Spider Queen and her allies cause trouble and will not stop until you and the rest of your human friends are completely killed¨ Kalista walked around, apparently she was not seen by the corsair on the rudder, it acted as if the Champion was completely invisible to anyone except the earthling.

¨Even if I want to enact this revenge… I don't know where Elise is, or even if my friends are alive or anything¨

¨You were put in this ship for a reason, follow it and we shall complete our pact¨

¨We? I am the one who has to kill her!¨ Marie raised her tone and frowned, she was uncertain as to how the marksman would help.

¨You are truly mistaken, we are you and you are us. You might be one but _we_ are many, reflect on that since your path will not be a lonesome one anymore¨ Kalista's words echoed into the Summoner's head as the specter walked towards her, she walked through Marie and disappeared, leaving the girl even more confused than before.

¨We are you… and you… are _us_ ¨ The Summoner shook her head ¨Well that certainly was a tiresome thing… whatever that was¨ Immediately she returned to Sarah's room but instead of going to sleep she heard another sound, not the party or the waves but someone talking; a soft voice which she heard before but there was also another one who she couldn't recognize. After getting close to one of the windows she noticed there was a section that could be pushed and allowed her to go to some sort of balcony that led to the back of the ship. From there she saw the captain along with a new passenger who was sitting on the railing, the golden locks along with the yellow-like skin mixed with the green scales along her body made a nice combination, the headwear with the blue gem on top shone against the light that came from inside of Fortune's cabin; the most noticeable detail about this new person was not the scales on her body but the lack of feet that were instead replaced with a fish tail.

¨What…¨

¨You should be sleeping¨ The redhead frowned.

¨Don't, let her stay, I want to meet her after all¨

¨Nami?¨ The Summoner tilted her head, this night was becoming even more confusing for her.

¨I am glad I don't need a presentation; you must be the Summoner aboard Sarah's ship. You didn't tell me she liked to dress like you!¨ The enthusiasm from the Marai was something different from the usual, lately the earthling found herself with many hostile things, from woman-spiders, pirates, rough captains and even a priestess who likes to break bones just for the sake of someone to learn.

¨She just appeared on the shore of Bilgewater like that, I didn't give her the clothes either…¨ Miss Fortune leaned on the rail and crossed her arms ¨Like I said before, you should be sleeping¨

¨You can't tell her to go back just like that! She is my Summoner as well¨

¨Wait… did you just say…¨

¨Summoner? Yes!¨ The mermaid stepped away from the railing and moved towards the confused blonde. From this position Marie was able to see that the woman was floating and few droplets of water were falling on the hardwood from the balcony ¨We are bound, just like how you are with Sarah right now¨

¨Let me get this straight… you and Sar- Captain Fortune are my Champions¨

¨Yes¨ The other two girls answered ¨And thus you will experience changes in both physical and-¨

¨And mental, yeah I've heard that explanation… I still have my doubts but… nevermind¨ Marie turned to the redhead that was on the other side of the balcony ¨Just a question, where are we headed?¨

¨Piltover, our main objective is to get there, collect some supplies and continue the trip, from there you will continue with your revenge¨

¨Revenge? What are you planning to do?¨ The red eyes from Nami lurked into her Summoner's soul.

¨The Spider Queen killed my friends and we… uh… I want to kill her for that¨

¨Seems… interesting, why don't you help her Sarah?¨

¨Because I have far more important things to do, even if I am her Champion it does not mean I have to stick to her all the time. Once she completes her suicide quest then she can come back… if she lives that is¨ The captain grinned, despite their bond she was not friendly to the blonde ¨You should go to sleep, and you Nami you should go back to the sea¨

¨Why would I? I found my Summoner and now I know she is in a dangerous quest. Of course I will help her, and you should too Sarah!¨

¨Stop calling me by my name, I'm serious¨

Nami got closer to the blonde and hugged her by the side, her tail going around the legs of the earthling ¨Do not be afraid of Sarah, she might be menacing but in reality she can be a sweetheart if you get to know her better. By the way, you never told me your name¨

Miss Fortune grunted and grabbed the Summoner by the arm and pulled her inside of the cabin ¨Marie! My name is Marie!¨

Once inside the redhead closed the door and locked it, she pushed the other girl into the sofa and forced to lay her there ¨Listen well because I am not going to repeat this: Once we get to Piltover you will get off my ship, your revenge has nothing to do with me and if you end up getting killed do it as far away as possible¨ She turned to return to the balcony but before she left the redhead eyed with her crystal blue eyes at the Summoner ¨If you dare to call me by my name you will have to get to mainland by your own methods, and trust me: I fulfill my promises¨ After that the captain left and Marie tried to close her eyes, maybe to sleep and think on everything from that night.

* * *

 **It's been months but I am back, despite me saying last month that I would work on this story earlier... but in the end I managed to push this chapter, short, but it was something.**

 **I guess I can do some explanations here and why I didn't work on this story. First and foremost I got interested with the SG one (hence why it had more updates than this story). Everytime I wanted to write for Heroes & Legends I got stuck, there have been many problems in between that almost made me stop writing, whether it was this story or the other. There was a part of me which kept saying that I needed to finish this story, I've worked for years now and it hasn't come to an end, I will try to.**

 **Now that the explanation is settled let's talk about how all the changes to the game/lore will affect my story:**

 **First and foremost yesterday we received the lore update from the Void and damn right I'm using it, that place has a key role in this story and I will see how I can use it, needless to say Malzahar and Liz will be affected by this, sort of.**

 **With Swain's rework he received a big change, not only to lore but also visuals and gameplay, changing at this point the old man would not make sense (I _did_ have an idea of him getting a bit younger to respect the new looks but that would not make sense when it comes to the leg and the new arm) But I can take some things from there and see what I can add/modify.**

 **Unless I'm forgetting anything else there's nothing else about that.**

* * *

 **Malleus08:** _Many thanks for what you've written so far and I wish you the best of luck with whatever you choose to do!_

 **I know this was written when I said retirement but the answer will probably be the same: Thank you for your support and I promise I'll finish the story.**

 **Execut3:** _Yow dont leave...I liked the story so far...I read lots of fan fics especially dis one, I read alot to develope my imagination and u helped me alot...The relationsh,action,drama etc in 1 story caught my attention thats why I liked it. Im not forcing u to just dont leave, its ur life and ur choice and its ur adventure. If the story stops right here I would like to say thx alot man for the imagination u shared not just from be but from ur followers. Ill continue and try to make the story on my own imagination and how things will work if this stop, but if u dont then ty for ur concern and appretiation that some of ur reader/followers still supports u. Ill keep in touch with this story and Ill never forget about it...Thx m8_

 **You don't have to continue the story on your own, I'll try to do it and if I can make more people happy when they read my story (or sad if it's a sad moment... or confused when some things do not make sense)**

 **Guest:** _Sorry for writing it here but...any more quinn? Rly liked how you portrayed her_

Quinn will appear, last time she was seen on the Freljord so you can imagine who will get there :)

 **Guest:** _hello upstanding citizen i understand you do this for free but i would like it if you would continue this fantastic story. sincerely, THE GOOSE. ps dont let school get you down!_

 **Thanks Goose, also it's more like College rather than school. Yes, I will continue this story, will try me best to put an end to it (Although that sounds like killing the story if anything, which I'm not trying to do...)**

* * *

 **It's been a while since I answered to reviews, but here we are. Next chapter will be Liz in Ionia and there will be some progress on their side of the story, soon they'll have to leave for the Freljord and I can assure you things will get interesting there, especially with the following events on League's lore with the Void, Kai'Sa and all that :)**

 **But I'm out for now, have to enjoy this last week before classes start again so until next time, this was Tourvelix and as always:**

 **See you in the next chapter ;)**


	76. Ch 75: Last day on Ionia

After a long and relaxing sleep Liz woke up to the sun hitting her face through the window. Outside of the room there was already the sound of people talking and doing things to which the earthling couldn't wait to find out what it was. After getting geared up she came out of the bedroom just to find herself with Ezreal and Riven only, no signs of Claire neither Katarina.

¨Good morning sleepy head. You were quite tired yesterday¨ Ezreal said with a smile, raising his cup.

¨Mh? Where… where's my sister, or Kat, or Talon?¨ The girl rubbed her eyes, still trying to get used to the light in the living room/kitchen/main room of the small house Riven had.

¨Claire slept somewhere else; Kat believes she's on the ship and so went to investigate, as for Talon…¨ The white haired sighed as she return to the kitchen area ¨He was departing to Demacia, hoping to get us some support there as well as to check on Katarina's sister¨ The Exile turned her head to Liz and smiled ¨Come on, sit by the table, you need to have breakfast¨

After the earthling sat there the Champion brought some toasts as well as some dark liquid which could pass as tea. It was a weird and very lackluster breakfast, but considering where they were there was no doubt it wouldn't be as grand as the things she enjoyed back at the vessel or even Piltover.

¨Riv, you said Talon would go to Demacia for support, weren't we going to do the same?¨ The blond asked while eating some of the burnt bread.

¨Yes, but our objective is somewhere else… the Freljord¨

¨Freljord?¨ Liz looked at Ezreal, she had no idea about all the places Runeterra had.

¨It's a frozen continent, or well, the majority of it is. There are three big factions there that are at war, if we can get Ashe on our side…¨

¨Katarina had something bigger in mind. A truce between the three in order to fight against the bigger evil¨

¨Wait… is she being serious?!¨ The marksman raised his tone ¨Those factions were at war for years, even way before Sejuani and Ashe got to power. What makes you think they will agree for a truce?¨

¨What would you choose? Let some monsters from another dimension rule your land or-¨

¨Yeah, I get it… So when are we supposed to depart?¨

¨Tonight¨

The other two remained silent and looked at each other before they could actually speak again ¨B-but… do we have the supplies for the trip?¨ The earthling saw the noxian warrior with a worried look in her eyes.

¨That's why we are going to need your help today. You'll be going to the market and get us enough food and clothes for the climate, we can probably get some there but we will have to walk until we find Ashe and her people first, I wouldn't count on the others to welcome us with open arms, at least not now…¨ Riven leaned on the table, returning the looks to the two young ones ¨Kat, Claire and I will be preparing the ship so we are really counting on you, also one last thing¨ She went to the bedroom where Liz was and brought to capes with a hood for the transporters ¨Considering you probably got in contact with some ionians, it's best for you that you are under the sight of important people, Champions mostly since if they find out a couple of noxians are on their territory while there is a war out there… well you can imagine¨ She saw that the clothes Liz wore had a similar fashion to the ones they use at the Placidium so it wouldn't a surprise for the Exile to think any other Champion might be investigating them.

…

Liz and Ezreal spent most of the day in the Ionian market, gathering all the supplies they needed for the long trip. Riven handled them a list and a bag full of gold.

Their departure would be around 8PM and it was already 6, with everything they have bought it would take some time to get it to the ship so the kids' plan was to go immediately over there, unfortunately when they tried to leave through the gates a couple of guards stopped them and seized everything they bought, afterwards they were taken to the Placidium where they would had a meeting with the duchess once again.

Once in the office they found themselves alone and without Karma there ¨Uhm… why were we called here?¨ Liz asked and looked at Ezreal who shrugged in response.

¨I just hope that it's not something bad… if we take too long the girls might come look for us, and considering Riven and Katarina are not just strangers…¨

Then the door behind them opened and the duchess appeared ¨Thank you for coming¨ She smiled and sat on her chair.

¨I mean… we were somewhat detained by the gates, all of our stuff got seized…¨ The blond answered, just like his friend he wanted to leave that place.

¨I hope you excuse me, I was busy and the only way to get to you was through the guards. Everything you bought is in a safe place and you can take it after we finish here¨ The duchess extended her palm at the seats in front of her desk for the two visitors would sit ¨I've been told you are leaving Ionia today¨

¨How did you know?¨ The girl asked, raising one of her brows.

¨You are packing a lot of supplies for a long trip and considering you also stocked up in some winter clothes I can take you are going somewhere cold… the Freljord perhaps?¨

¨Why is that of interest to you? We won't cause any troubles to this place or anything¨ Ezreal was the one asking this time, he knew the duchess wouldn't miss such details ¨But yes, we are heading to the Freljord¨

¨And I take you will go along with the three people from Noxus that came with you¨ The visitors opened their eyes even more, they feared that Karma might do something and stop the departure of the ship ¨I knew something was off when the two of you came to the capital, I ordered a trusty ninja to follow your steps and found out where you are located, along with the ship that you arrived with¨

¨What do you want from us?¨

¨Explanations, I have no intention of informing the guards or anyone else of where you are but considering we might be up against a crisis between an army from different dimensions I would like not to be kept in the dark¨

The explorer nodded ¨Fine… we are planning to head to the Freljord and seek for help. With Noxus, Zaun and the Void together we need a force that might rival them, thus the plan was to make a truce between the three tribes of the frozen territory, we already have someone who is looking for help in Demacia, what we can hope is we can get some help from the other nations as soon as they see this immediate threat¨

¨And once you do that? What are you planning to do?¨

¨I… I don't know, we haven't figured it out yet¨

¨Then let me give you an advice¨ The dark skinned woman stood from her chair and started to walk around the office ¨Even though the League is in a hiatus and the Institute going through some changes you should gather up everyone there. If Noxus were to strike a place it would be one that will never bend their knee; Summoners are powerful, you know that, and without them in the picture this big force will have no problem to take over Runeterra, possible the other world your friend comes from…¨

¨Then what about you? Don't you have an army here?¨ Liz was wondering whether the duchess would offer her support but so far she never mention anything about Ionia.

¨Indeed we do, but you must also understand our nation is not what it used to be. We are recovering from something big and the soldiers that we have ready, along with the Champions are willing to defend their homeland. Our army is no longer big and we are also facing some civil problems around the island. We need to stabilize our situation before we can think about external matters¨

¨So we won't count with your help?¨

¨I am afraid not…¨ She remained silent, it was clear that the answer didn't leave Liz nor Ezreal happy ¨One thing is certain: If there is one thing the world would not like to see is having a Void overlord controlling it, people tend to forget the chaos that the Rune Wars did but this is no different; the only outcome is that Runeterra will still exists but the line that divides the Void from out world will certainly disappear¨ The duchess went to the door and opened it ¨You should have a cart waiting for you by the gates, use it to get to the ship faster¨ The two kids crossed the door and looked back at Karma, she didn't have a smile on her face instead it was more of a serious look ¨May the spirits guide you through the right path…¨ After those words the woman closed the door to her office and the visitors returned to where they were detained.

…

The night came and all the supplies were already loaded into the ship, the five travellers were already on board and ready to depart. Katarina would be the first to be on the rudder while the others were free for some hours.

Liz stayed on the main deck, looking at the lights of the capital in the distance as the ship started to move slowly; Ezreal found her and stood by her side, looking as well as the city was disappearing from their vision.

¨What should we expect on the Freljord?¨

¨Bad things… that place was troublesome, even before the Void. The three tribes fighting each other over who will reign over the territory, sure Ashe is the queen but the other two won't accept that and will fight to take that from her head¨

¨Do you think we'll have to fight?¨

¨I hope not but we can't be certain either. Be prepared for when we get there, we might have to defend ourselves from the animals that live there or… maybe it's people¨ Liz got closer to the blond and he moved his arm around her shoulder, embracing her from the side.

¨Ez… I'm scared…¨

¨Me too Liz… me too…¨

* * *

 **Things will be getting dark from now on. The trip to the Freljord will take time but what they are going to find there will make their lives complicated. You will know in due time but for now, let's enjoy this moment of Liz and Ez before... mayhem appear.**

* * *

 **theSpecialist02:** _Coming back swing with 2 awesome chapters!_

 _Writers block sucks but you can power through it! :) :)_

 **Thanks for that! Yeah, Writer's block is painful but like I said in the last chapter, I'll try to keep writing and move to finish the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter done, and I'm off to play something else. You know... I never mentioned but I have an account in NA and I play there from time to time (Maybe I did mention it? Can't remember) to anyone who wants to add me feel free to do it, my IGN is Tourvelix, similar to my pen name in FF.**

 **Now that my work here is done it is my time to bid farewell, next week college classes are resumed aaand... well, it will take some of my time. So I'm off to Netflix and then Steam but as always:**

 **See you in the next chapter ;)**


End file.
